Penumbra
by Hariadna
Summary: Ambientado luego de Eclipse,el rumbo de la historia cambia completamente.Toda tu vida te has creído normal, hasta que descubres el oscuro secreto que guarda tu sangre desde tu origen. Alice/Bella/Lizzie Pov.
1. Prólogo: La visita

Prólogo

La Visita

El viento bramaba con fuerza, parecía que me guiaba. Había escuchado que Forks gozaba de un tiempo establemente inestable y agradecí haber traído conmigo ropa de abrigo. Pasaba frente a la comisaría cuando comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia sobre el parabrisas. "_Realmente debo querer mucho a esa mujer...,no me paga lo suficiente_", pensé para mis adentros.

El viaje desde Vancouver por la interminable 99 me había resultado increíblemente tedioso, eso sin hablar de las largas horas de espera en la recepción del hospital. No le pude encontrar allí- era de suponerse, desde el inicio este asunto no había sido nada fácil- pero al menos, me dijeron dónde ubicarlo. No me pareció para nada una dirección clara. De hecho, me habían dicho que ni siquiera estaba dentro de los límites de Forks. Tuve que arreglármelas para pasar por el enramado que rodeaba el maltrecho camino sin dañar la pintura de mi coche. Apuesto que ella no me pagaría los daños. Al fin vislumbré la gran casona blanca. Era la típica casa con la que todos los hombre soñamos alguna vez, llena de niños y con una versión mayor de nosotros. Pero yo ya estaba hace un buen rato en _mi versión mayor_ y a estas alturas no conseguiría obtener ninguna de esas cosas.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas y maldije con tan sólo pensar que mi viaje sería infructuoso, pero apenas aparqué frente a la casa, dejando mi auto flanqueado por dos frondosos cedros, la luz del vestíbulo se encendió. Bajé y activé la alarma del vehículo. No acostumbraba a hacerlo; no era necesario cuando vivías en uno de los países más seguros del mundo. Avancé a paso firme, con las manos en los bolsillos del sobretodo para protegerlas del frío. Subí las escalinatas y me dispuse a llamar a la puerta. Mi mano se quedó a medio centímetro de ésta. Una joven de baja estatura y cabellos cortos apareció tras ella.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?- preguntó con voz melodiosa, voz de soprano. Por un instante, me recordó a la voz de la pequeña Lizzie.

Buenas noches- dije con énfasis, para recordarle que había obviado sus modales- busco al Dr. Carlisle Cullen, ¿es ésta su casa?

-Sí- contesto con naturalidad. Luego guardo silencio, se mostraba seria.

-¿Se encuentra en estos momentos?

-Sí- su rostro continuaba imperturbable. Me irrité, pensé que por un momento me estaba tomando el pelo, pero en su rostro no había ninguna expresión que la delatara, ninguna expresión burlona. Al contrario, era deslumbrante. ¡Emitía tanta inocencia!una belleza angelical ante la que resultaba difícil no parecer turbado. Supe que debía formular mis preguntas con más precisión.

-¿Podría hablar con él?

-Eso depende- exclamó, como si saliera repentinamente de un letargo. Incluso el tono de su voz se volvió más agudo, más infantil – Tal vez Carlisle quiera verlo, tal vez no, ¿quién sabe? Supongo que alguien tendría que preguntárselo...

-Puso cara de reflexión, como si realmente ideara una forma de preguntarle al tal Carlisle si quería verme o no. Decidí seguirle el juego. No resultaría muy difícil dejarse llevar por aquella encantadora, asi que emule su tono infantil...

-Sí, eso definitivamente es un problema...,¿quién podría preguntarle?

-Hum...es una buena pregunta – se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa.

-Tal vez alguien que le conozca...

-Por supuesto...

-Alguien que viva en su propia casa...-sugerí, suspicaz. ¿Realmente no se daba cuenta de que jugaba con ella?

-Lógicamente ...

-A lo mejor un linda señorita...- esperé que se diera por aludida.

-No..., Rosalie no está en casa

Se me paso por la cabeza que podría haber interpretado mal la situación de aquella chica. Por su actitud, bien podía ser una persona fuera de sus capacidades mentales.

-¿Y Carlisle?

-En su oficina

-¿Va a ir a buscarle?

-Eso depende- sentí que volvíamos al punto cero- ¿quiere o no que vaya por él?

-Sí, quiero- conteste como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo. Me sentí estúpido ante su respuesta.

-¿y cuando pensabas pedírmelo? No todos tenemos tiempo de sobra, ¿sabes?- ahora su tono era hosco, incluso dejó tratarme de usted. Se había cruzado de brazos, y aún así su presencia me era agradable.

-Creo que eso estoy tratando de hacer desde que llegué- mi voz reflejó mi desconcierto.

-¿Vas a pedirlo o no? Tengo cosas que hacer – no pretendía ser afable, en lo absoluto.

-¿Podría llamar al Dr. Carlisle Cullen, por favor?

Me miró fijamente, decepcionada. Al reflejo de la luz, pude ver sus grandes ojos amarillos. Continuó callada, asi que supuse que había algo mal en mi petición.

-Vaya a buscar al Dr. Cullen, por favor- dije en cuanto lo comprendí.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por fin- murmuró.

Se dispuso a dar media vuelta, cuando una voz, igual de encantadora y suave provino desde el interior de la casa.

-Alice- había dicho. Por como la muchacha se giró al escucharla supuse que ese debía ser su nombre.- ¿con quién hablas?

La nueva voz tenía un marcado acento inglés e indudablemente era la de un hombre. Alice farfulló una respuesta tan rápido y despacio que me fue imposible oírla. Creí distinguir la palabra "_busca_". Tampoco oí respuesta, pero Alice se apartó de la puerta sin siquiera despedirse. Me pregunté si me fallaban los oídos pues tampoco percibí el sonido de sus pasos. No debía olvidar pedir una cita con el otorrino cuando regresara. Fue entonces cuando un hombre, alto, rubio y joven apareció en el hueco que había dejado la muchacha. Tenía, al igual que ella, la piel alba y ojos amarillos, aunque definitivamente más opacos.

-Buenas noches, yo soy Carlisle Cullen ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- preguntó, al mismo tiempo me tendía la mano. ¿Acaso esto se trataba de una broma pesada?


	2. Parte I : Ansiedad

Parte I

Ansiedad

Eran rosadas. Rosadas y suaves, como la nieve de fresa. Tenían un diseño encima, un bordado color crema. Unas flores, flores con pétalos que parecían hojas o un montón de hojas que parecían flores. Podría haber apostado a que el diseñador ni siquiera se molestó en definirlo para sí, y que ni siquiera se imaginó que alguna vez alguien se lo preguntaría. Por lo demás, eran finas, demasiado, como si hubieran sido hechas especialmente para mis delgados pies. Parecían, más bien, zapatos de gala en vez de zapatillas de levantar. Debí suponerlo en cuanto las vi llegar en una cajita, en lugar de en un colgador de multitienda...

-Señorita- la voz de Martha llegó desde el pasillos. Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era seguir observando mi calzado. Era estúpido, y lo sabía, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo para no pensar.

-Señorita Elizabeth- esta vez el llamado vino acompañado de unos golpecitos en la puerta. Un sentimiento de rabia se encendió en mi pecho, uno que yo conocía muy bien. Me lo imaginaba con forma de dragón, como una criatura maligna que se desbocaba y me recorría el cuerpo, intentando apoderarse de él. Hace tantos años que había aprendido a lidiar con él, que me resultaba fácil domarlo y retenerlo, pues sabía que no era un sentimiento racional.

Supongo que no tenía opción, asi que me puse de pie, con lentitud y abrí la puerta, a penas. Sólo dejé entrever la mitad de mi cara. No quería que Martha- ni nadie- me viera en ese estado.

-¿Qué sucede, Martha?- pregunté. Mi voz sonaba bastante peor que como la recordaba, y apenas había pasado unas cuantas horas sin escucharla.

-El señor Carsons llamó

-¿Está al teléfono?- me invadió una repentina oleada de emoción. Lo quisiera o no, ese era el motivo por el que había pasado casi toda la noche en vela, llena de ansiedad. Martha notó mi repentino entusiasmo y se apresuró a aclararme la situación.

-No, no, no,..., me dijo que le dijera que viene en camino. Tardará por lo menos unas dos horas más

Genial. Dos horas más de angustiosa ansiedad, de impaciencia por saber que habría sido lo que la abuela le había encargado a Richard. Detestaba que especularan a mis espaldas.

Richard Carsons era, además de confidente y amigo, el abogado de la abuela. Le conocía prácticamente desde que tenía uso de razón. Era parte de la familia., si es que lo que yo y mi abuela conformábamos se podía llamar de ese modo. Desde que ella enfermara, Richard y Martha habían sido mi unico apoyo. Mejor dicho, se habían hecho cargo de mí.

-Bien, Avísame si vuelve a llamar- respondí, haciéndo ademán de cerrar la puerta.

-¿No quiere algo de comer?- me detuvo- ¿Desayuno, tal vez?

-No tengo hambre- respondí. Juro que lo hice con toda sinceridad.

-Lizzy...,- uso ese tono de "esto no es en lo que habíamos quedado" y yo entendí perfectamente a lo que se refería. Accedí de mala gana que me trajera el desayuno al cuarto y luego volví a encerrarme.

No es que yo fuera una hermitaña, no. Creo que esta era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que el psiquiatra me había dado de alta, hace seis meses. Durante mi escasos quince años, había tenido varias visitas al psiquiátrico y ahora reconozco que daba motivos para que me llevaran allí. Las primeras veces las recordaba difusas, yo debería haber tenido unos seis años en ese entonces y con o sin el efecto de los sedantes me hubiera resultado difícil enterarme de no ser por los relatos de la abuela. El motivo: mis amistades. Mis amistades "imaginarias"-como decía el psiquiatra- o "espíritus", como me empecinaba en llamarlos yo. Puedo decir a mi favor que ignoraba completamente la connotación que se le daba a esa palabra. Luego de que lograron separarme de mis amigos, ya no pude verlos más...,literalmente.

Después de eso vinieron otros problemas. Sin duda, el más reciente, y al que se refería Martha, era el de mi supuesta anorexia. Digo "supuesta" porque la mayoría de las personas que la padecen dejan de comer para verse más delgadas y perder peso, y a mí sinceramente aquello me importaba un bledo. No tenía hambre. Es más, ni siquiera me gustaba la comida, pero era un hecho de que comencé a perder kilos estrepitosamente. Fueron veinte, aproximadamente, y eso que en un comienzo ni siquiera contaba con sobrepeso. Al final, decidí que si el hecho de que yo comiera dejaba tranquila a la abuela, lo haría sin chistar.

Tenía los dedos posados sobre el ventanal. Desde allí, podía ver casi toda la zona oeste de Vancouver. Incluso se veía el mar. Eran cerca de las nueve y media de la mañana, y los autos corrían presurosos por las calles. El vidrio, tan meticulosamente limpio, me devolvía mi propio reflejo. Había un sonido metálico en el aire, un sonido vacío, que venía escuchando desde la noche anterior. La sensación de mal augurio invadía mi mente...,y yo trataba una y otra vez de disiparla. Hacían más de diez años que a la abuela le habían descubierto el mal de Lupus, y hasta hace casi un año, lo había sabido sobrellevar por medio de fármacos. Sus expectativas eran favorables, hasta que vino el periódo de crisis. La enfermedad comenzó a afectarle los huesos, el corazón, la piel y la mente...

Incluso ella tuvo que ir a terapia, mejor dicho, el psiquiátra tuvo que venir hasta nuestro apartamento, porque cuanto el Lupus comenzó a causar estragos sobre la frágil piel de mi abuela, ella ya no pudo salir más de su cuarto,pues el médico le prohibió exponerse a la luz solar. Aún así, acabada y postrada en esa cama como yo la veía, no había dejado de ser la misma persona, optimista, alegre y espontánea. Siempre buscaba algo que hacer, cualquier cosa que no significara un riesgo para ella. Recuerdo cuando hace unos meses, decidió aprender a tejer. Me parecía gracioso, porque ella siempre decía que eso no iba con su perfil de abuela. Tejió tanto, que saturó mis cajones de caltines y bufandas, y Martha se hizo de una colección completa de gorras. Cómo todas las revistas que tenía eran de diseños femeninos, no pudo tejer algo para Richard, pero le prometió que buscaría algo para él. Nunca pudo hacerlo..., la enfermedad también se adueñó de sus manos. No volvió a tejer más.

-El desayuno- anunció Martha, como si cantara una canción. Tenía esa costumbre desde que podía recordar. Había golpeado la puerta, mas había entrado-bandeja en mano- sin esperar mi respuesta. Le había repetido hasta el cansancio que golpeara antes de entrar a mi cuarto, pero no le reclamé nada, pues no estaba de ánimos y, para fines prácticos, ella sí había cumplido con lo acordado.

Dejó la bandeja sobre mi cama estirada.

-Veo que no has dormido...-comentó

-No pude- contesté sin mirarla, mi vista estaba fija en la lejana Oak Street. Tenía la esperanza de distinguir el coche de Richard, aunque sabía que a aquella distancia y en medio de aquella masa de tráfico era imposible. ¡Ahora todo el mundo tenía coches grises!...

Me volví al escuchar el ruido de los pasos de Martha alejándose. Sobre la estirada colcha de mi cama estaba la bandeja que había dejado. Me senté junto a ella. Resultaba gracioso lo mucho que se esforzaba. Siempre se las ingeniaba para buscar nuevas recetas, pero no había mucho que hacer con rebanadas de pan. Esta vez, las había cortado y dispuesto de forma que simularan ser flores..., se le estaban acabando las ideas. Comí lento, así me ocuparía en algo y no tendría tanto tiempo para desesperarme por la llegada de Richard; bebí hasta el último sorbo de infusión.

Miré la hora, eran las diez y media. Me maravillé con la lentitud que era capaz de comer si me lo proponía, aunque debe haber influido el hecho de que la cantidad de comida era exorbitante. Disponía más o menos de una hora antes de que llegara, así que dejé la bandeja a un lado y saque lo primero que encontré en el clóset. Después de ducharme y cepillarme los dientes, me vestí y me recogí el cabello con un prendedor. Nada más, sólo eso. No lo peinaba, ya me había hartado de desenredar aquella maraña cada mañana, así que había decidido aprender a vivir a con ella.

Ahora faltaban ocho minutos para las once. Salí del cuarto, llevando la bandeja vacía, luego iría a darle los buenos dias a la abuela. Me extrañó no encontrar a Martha en la cocina. dejé la loza en el fregadero y me asomé al pasillo..., sobre el sofá, en la salita de estar, descansaba el pesado maletín de cuero negro que hace tanto conocía.!Richard había llegado!¿dónde estaba?

-¿Martha?...- llamé, avanzando por el pasillo- ¿Martha?...

La sorprendí saliendo del cuarto de la abuela, mientras alguien corría pestillo de el otro lado. Seguramente era Richard.

-¿Llegó ? – pregunté

-Sí, esta hablando con la señora...

-Se adelanto un poco- comenté. Ella hizo una mueca torciendo la boca, después, volvió a su refugio; la cocina. Siempre que la abuela necesitaba hablar de algo importante con su médico o con Richard cerraba la puerta con llave, por dentro. Aquello no me gustaba en lo absoluto, pues creía que ya era lo bastante grande para enterarme- y comprender- de cualquiera de sus asuntos.

Tenía la esperanza de hablar con Richard antes de que él lo hiciera con la abuela, esas largas sesiones en su cuarto solían durar horas. Me resigné y decidí hacer algo para matar el tiempo. Una de las ventajas- o desventajas- de estudiar en casa, era que si aprobabas y entregabas todos tus informes a tiempo, no tenías que preocuparte de nada más. Disponías de todo el tiempo del mundo. Gracias a eso, me había quedado un pequeño espacio los días sábados, espacio suficiente para que la abuela me contratara un profesor de piano. Me había regalado uno compacto la última navidad y comenzó inmediatamente con mi instrucción. Creo que esta es la primera cosa relevante que hago por que me guste a mí y no sólo porque ella lo quiera. Así que me senté en el cuarto y comencé a tocar. Era una canción simple, una de las que me habían enseñado en mis primeras clases y me gustaba exactamente por eso. Eran tan simple, que cada vez podía improvisarla y complicarla un poco más y era en eso precisamente en donde encontraba la diversión.

No pude precisar cuánto tiempo estuve allí, ni cuántas veces toqué la misma pieza, pero la ansiedad se apoderó nuevamente de mí y me levanté impaciente. Suspiré cuando me asomé al pasillo. La puerta de la abuela, al final del corredor, continuaba cerrada- podía ver la manecilla dispuesta de forma horizontal- y el maletín aún se encontraba sobre el sofá. Entonces, me percaté del sonido que provenía del cuarto de baño. Era agua corriendo del grifo. Luego el sonido cesó, alguien giró la manecilla y abrió la puerta.

-¡Richard!- exclamé, dirigiéndome hacia él. No era una expresión de afecto, ni de temor, ni siquiera de alegría. Alivio, era lo único que lo podía describir...,

Tenía que reconocer que el verdadero motivo de mi impaciencia- más allá de enterarme en lo que había consistido el ecargo-era el temor que sentía a que a la abuela le ocurriera algo si es que Richard estaba fuera. Yo no sabría qué hacer, cómo actuar, ni siquiera estaba segura de si lograría reaccionar. Yo tenía una mente frágil, y era consciente de ello.

Corrí hasta él y le saludé con un abrazo. Para tener quince años, yo era bastante alta- por lo menos más que Martha- pero aún me faltaban un par de pulgadas para alcanzar a Richard.

-¡Lizzy! ¡vaya bienvenida!- exclamó entre risas. Algo no me gusto en su voz..., estaba apagada.

-Estaba impaciente- admití- pero..., creí que estabas con la...

En el preciso instante en que iba a señalar hacia el cuarto de la abuela, el pomo de la puerta de este giró y la puerta se abrió.


	3. Precauciones

Precauciones

-Quiere hablar con usted – anunció el desconocido que acaba del cuarto de la abuela.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunté, intentando que la turbación no se manifestara en mi voz. Y lo logré..., a medias. Algo se había removido en mi interior...,era la representación de la belleza en persona. Podía decir que una mujer era hermosa, y sonaba coherente, pero decirlo de un hombre era diferente. Era extraño. ¿Pero cómo podía decirlo de otra manera? No podía. Este hombre era hermoso. Nunca había visto a un hombre así en mi vida. Ni siquiera en la televisión. Es más, los galanes de moda en _Hollywood_ le envidiarían y las actrices quedarían deslumbradas por su mirada, tal y como yo lo estaba ahora. Y su voz...

-Ah, este...- por el tono de la voz de Richard, supuse que hubiera preferido que no preguntara- un conocido de Lilian, un antiguo conocido...

Avanzó hacia él, tirándome del brazo. Eso significaba que debería ser cortés con aquel extraño.!Y cómo no! No podría imaginarme no ser gentil con un persona tan agradable.

-El doctor Cullen- le presentó al fin Richard

-Carlisle- corrigió el desconocido, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa acompañada de un pequeño gesto de inclinación. Sólo tendí a asentir, mientras notaba cómo escondía disimuladamente las manos tras de sí.

Será mejor que hable con ella- intervino Richard y luego agregó en voz alta- ¡Martha!

Ella se asomó casi al instante por el pasillo.

-¿Sí?

-Sirve un café para el doctor Cullen

-¡Oh, no! No es necesario...- se apresuró a intervenir el doctor. Aunque era ovbiamente un rechazo, ha de haber sido el más sutil y complaciente que había oído en mi vida.

-Por favor, doctor. No es ninguna molestia...

-De verdad, no es necesario...

-¿Tal vez alguna otra cosa? Algo para beber ...¿Jugo, licor, agua?- en este tipo de cosas, Richard era duro de vencer. No conocía a nadie más apegado a las reglas y maneras de cortesía. Detestaba aquello. Creo que era lo único que detestaba de él. Eso, y su adicción cigarrillo. Me percaté de un leve cambio en la expresión de su invitado cuándo Richard dijo esto último. Era como si riera para sus adentros, como si Richard hubiera dicho algo gracioso. A lo mejor fue sólo mi impresión, puesto que el tono de su voz se mantuvo igual de sereno, persuasivo y encantador de antes...

-No, pero agradezco la intención, señor Carsons

Miré a Richard. No insistiría. Nadie podría ir en contra del dueño de aquella voz.

-Como quiera...-sentenció – puede esperarme en la salita...

Señaló hacia ésta y luego entró en el cuarto de la abuela. En el momento que le había tomado decir esa frase, yo había estado pensando a full time donde quedaba yo en todo esto. Richard me dejaba sola con aquel extraño, cuya presencia me turbaba, sin decirme qué hacer. Obviamente, lo más lógico era hacer como si nada e ir a mi cuarto y...pensar en algo qué hacer. Pero la curiosidad me mataría. Probablemente estaría espiando a cada minuto por la puerta hacia la salita...

-¿Eres su nieta?- la voz melodiosa quebró de pronto el silencio y mi rumia de pensamientos.

-Sí- contesté, algo insegura. Él asintió.

-¿Vives aquí?

-Sí- noté que me estaba moviendo. De alguna manera u otra, él había conseguido que ahora yo caminara junto a él, hacia la salita. Una vez que hubimos llegado, tomó lugar en el gran sillón de cuerina blanca. Sin duda alguna, le gustaban las cosas ostentosas. Yo me acomodé en el sillón rojo de enfrente, con las manos juntas sobre el regazo, sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo allí. Pensé que era justo que yo preguntara...¿por dónde comenzar? ¡Tenía tantas preguntas! ¿cómo protegía su piel del sol? ¿de qué dinastía de belleza sobrehumana descendía? ¿el color de sus ojos dorados era natural o eran lentillas? Jamás había visto a alguien con semejante tonalidad...

Me avergonzaba de algunas preguntas que formulaba en mi mente, de forma tan acelerada. Noté que jugueteaba con mis dedos. Él, por su parte, observaba todo con ojos crítico. Las paredes, los cuadros, las cortinas, el comedor, los retratos..., todo. Su mirada se detuvo en un cuadro sobre la pared. Lo conocía bien, yo misma lo había dibujado. Era un croquis que la abuela había mandado a enmarcar, a pesar de que yo había protestado, pues lo encontraba horrible. Todavía lo consideraba así y me molestó que el doctor Cullen se fijara precisamente en él. Se puso de pie y se acercó, hasta quedar justo enfrente del cuadro. Ladeo la cabeza, mirándolo con detenimiento.

-¿Le gusta mi dibujo?- pregunté. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que sonar tan insegura?

-Sí- admitió él. Luego se volvió para mirarme.- ¿tu lo hiciste?

-Lo dibujé hace dos años, cuando tomé clases de pintura. El primer paso siempre es el croquis, asi que tuve que hacerlo y a la abuela le gusto tanto que quiso colgarlo en la pared.

-¿Quiénes son ellas?- su vista había vuelto nuevamente al dibujo.

-No lo sé. Use una fotografía antigua como modelo- había usado una foto que encontré en uno de los baúles de la abuela. Los centros de interés eran dos niñas, que peleaban por algún motivo. Estaban sobre un banquito de plaza. Abajo, habían un par de palomas. La había escogido, porque me llamó la tención la expresión del rostro de una de las niñas. Tenía un ne sé qué, algo curioso...

-Dibujas bien- dijo al cabo de unos segundo, los cuales a mí me parecieron horas.

-Gracias- mi voz contesto casi mecánicamente. Luego, el doctor volvió a su asiento. Decidí que había llegado mi hora de preguntar.

-¿Es amigo de Richard?

Me miró algo soprendido y parpadeó.

-No precisamente- contestó. No dijo nada más, así que continué.

-¿Por qué fue a buscarlo?

-Aún no lo sé- aunque sus palabras deberías haber sonaba duras y exasperadas, no fue así. Todo lo contrario.

Martha tenía puesto el radio, que se oía desde la cocina. En ese momento, sonaba _See You_, de _Depeche Mode..._

El doctor Cullen empezó a tararear, mientras tamborileaba con los dedos.

-¿Le gusta _Depeche Mode_?—me aventuré a preguntarle. Para mi gusto personal, el grupo era horrendo, peor –extrañamente- descubría que estaba dispuesta a decir que eran buenos si el así lo consideraba.

-No,no, para nada- comentó soriendo levemente- los detesto..., pero mi hijo los oye todo el dia

Agregó, volvió a adoptar esa impresión que yo interpretara como sise riera de alguna cosa graciosa que sólo él supiera.

-Ah- fue todo lo que pude articular. ¡Tenía hijos! ¡hijos que ya oían música! No es que no me imaginara que no tuviera hijos. Es decir, ahora todos los tienen, pero no tan mayores. Inmediatamente intenté visualizar al hijo del doctor Cullen. Lo vi exactamente igual que él, algo más bajo y con el cabello alborotado, llevando un par de audífonos y oyendo a todo volumen _See You_. También me pregunte a qué edad se habría casado el doctor – si es que lo había hecho- y a que edad había sido padre...

-Doctor- la voz de Richard sonó más grave de lo normal- ¿podría venir un segundo?

Él no se molestó en contestar. Simplemente se puso de pie y le siguió hasta el cuarto de la abuela. Una vez que hubieran entrado, la puerta se cerró, de nuevo. Qué decepción. ¿Hasta cuando pensaban dejarme fuera de todo? ¿traen a un extraño a mi casa sin ninguna explicación? No, no lo toleraría más. En cuanto Richard saliera, exigiría una explicación. Así que esperé. Paso un rato yo comencé a impacientarme y mi pie comenzó a moverse por cuenta propia, sacudiéndose una y otra- y otra- vez.

-Toma- estaba tan pendiente del correr del tiempo que ni siquiera me había percatado de la presencia de Martha.

-Para que haga algo por la vida.- dijo con ironía mientras prácticamente me arrojaba un montón de revistas sobre el regazo. Odiaba que dijera eso, pues yo sí tenía mucho que hacer..., a veces, pero fuera como fuera siempre había algo que mereciera alguna reflexión.

-¿y qué se supone que haga con esto?- pregunte. No pude evitar ser un poco hosca.

-Ordénalas- Martha se encogió de hombros y como yo no tenía nada que hacer, obedecí y me puse a ordenar las revistas. Todas eran de diseños para tejer, asi que decidí ordenarlas por semanas y por meses...

Cinco minutos después de que terminara con el encargo, la voz de Richard, difusa, me llegó desde el corredor.

-¿Aceptará?- oí que decía

-Es mi responsabilidad, señor Carsons- como si fuera por arte de magia, la encantadora voz del doctor Cullen llegó hasta mis oídos, hasta mi mente..., y disipo cualquier malestar. Pero no pude dejar de preocuparme porque sonara mucho más sombría que antes y por el hecho de que pasara junto a mí, hacia la puerta sin decir absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera adiós.

Richard venía tras él, exasperado. M levanté para detenerle y pedirle la explicación que tanto anhelaba.

-Quiero un explicación, ¿qué esta sucediendo?- inquirí y sonó más formal de lo que pretendía.

-Ahora no, debo irme- me dijo mientras me esquivaba.

-Tengo derecho a saberlo- exclamé y él pareció reaccionar. Fue sólo por una milésima de segundo.

-Lizzy, cariño, realmente debo irme ahora...- y al ver mi expresión de disconformidad agregó- pero rergesaré y cuando regrese te explicaré todo lo que quieras...

-Tendrás que hacerlo- procuré añadir un nota amenazante. Después de eso, Richard tomó el abrigo que colgaba tras la puerta, cogió el maletín del sofá, me besó en la frente y se marchó.

Aguanté su regreso hasta las seis de la tarde. Fue cuando entonces no pude más y me metí a la cama, con el pretexto de me dolía la cabeza y tenía frío. Ninguna de las dos eran ciertas, pero Martha las creyó. Por la tarde, había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando en un espejo de cerámicas. Las manualidades, al igual que la música, tenían un efecto relajante en mí. Usualmente, paso las tardes con la abuela, pero Martha me dijo que esta tarde no deseaba verme, pues estaba cansada y prefería dormir.

No pude evitar relacionar lo acontecido en la mañana con el supuesto malestar de la abuela. Eso sólo sirvió para alimentar más mi loca imaginación. ¡Incluso creí que la abuela podía llegar a estar enamorada del doctor Cullen o algo por el estilo!..., pero si lo pensaba bien, no era tan difícil, puesto que él era realmente atractivo- nunca había pensado así de una persona- pero topábamos con el tema de la evidente diferencia de edad. Es decir, la abuela tenía ya 56 años- cumpliría 58 el 30 de abril- y el doctor debería tener unos veintitantos. Debo confesar que creía sentirme celosa, sin saber muy bien por qué. No podía alejar la imagen del doctor Cullen de mi mente, ¿sería caso que...?

Mientras estuve en la cama intenté ver un poco de tele, estaban pasando la cien mil veces trillada volver al futuro, pero serviría de distracción. Richard llegó antes de que terminara la película. Lo supe porque escuché cuando saludaba a Martha y sus pasos por el pasillo, hasta que abrió mi puerta, asomando su cabeza cana...

-Pensé que estabas dormida- dijo, no pude encontrar algo que lo delatara en la voz. Me incorporé y bajé el volumen del tele con el mando a distancia.

-¿Y esperar hasta mañana por mi explicación? Ni soñarlo. Además son las ocho, aún es temprano...

Richard ya se encontraba a mi lado.

En ese caso- murmuró, sentándose a los pies de la cama- soy todo oídos...

No- corregí- yo soy toda oídos. Quiero una explicación

Esta bien- su voz volvió a ser apagada, como en la mañana, pero vi su esfuerzo por forzar una sonrisa- soy un libro abierto, entonces...

¿A dónde fuiste anoche?- comencé con algo fácil, el inicio de todo el asunto.

A Estados Unidos

Me le quedé mirando unos segundos, quería saber si bromeaba conmigo y decidí demostrar escepticismo antes todas sus respuestas.

-¿Y hoy?

-También

¿Por qué?

-Lilian me lo pidió...

-¿Quién era ese hombre?- claramente, había llegado a la única pregunta que realmente demandaba mi atención y Richard pareció notarlo.

-El doctor Cullen es un antiguo conocido de la familia.

-¿Es amigo de la abuela?

-No precisamente, pero le debe unos favores, si así se les puede llamar...

-¿Y por su causa fuiste a Estados Unidos?

Richard asintió con pesar.

-Fui a buscarle- respondió, luego hizo una pausa, continuando con ovz profunda- tu abuela quería..., bueno, Lilian quería aclarar algunas cosas antes de...

Supe inmediatamente lo que venía después y me tembló la voz al preguntar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tan pronto será?

Richard volvió a asentir apesumbrado, los surcos bajo sus ojos se acentuaron con fuerza. Un escalofrío me recorrió la nariz, estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar.

Tú y yo sabíamos que esto tenía que pasar, en algún momento tenía que pasar. Lilian también lo sabía..., dice que lo presiente, que siente a la muerte rondando su cama y no quiere marcharse con asuntos pendientes y dejar las cosas a la deriva. Ya tiene pensado lo que va a hacer con los libros, las joyas, el apartamento, la empresa..., y contigo.

El sonido metálico que me perseguía resonó en mi oído. De alguna manera u otra, me había estado advirtiendo que algo no andaba bien y yo de alguna manera sabía que todo ese asunto tenía que ver directamente conmigo, sino, no me habrían excluido...

-¿Me quedaré contigo, no Richard?- no sé cómo me entendió, pues prácticamente sollozaba cuando lo dije.

-Soy un hombre ocupado, Lizzy..., además, son sólo precauciones, no sabemos si va a ocurrir pronto o no ...

-No importa, de verdad no importa- casi sonaba desesperada, porque mi mente ya se había imaginado lo que la abuela había planeado para mí- me conformo con poco..., no necesito mucho. Nuestra relación no cambiaría...

-No pido que comprendas mis razones ahora, sé que es difícil, pero también soy viejo y pronto tampoco podré estar aquí contigo. Soy un viejo lleno de mañas y tu tienes la vida por delante...

-No, no,no –intenté controlarme. No importaba, ya estaba llorando sobre la almohada. Sentí la mano indecisa de Richard sobre mi cabeza.

-Debes estar con _tu familia_, cariño

-¡Pero, tú eres mi familia!- sollocé

-Hablo sobre tu otra familia...-hizo un pausa, seguramente para que yo dedujera el resto- la familia de tu _padre_.

La frase resonó en mi cabeza y recorrió mi mente, repasando momentos, recordando, uniendo cabos, haciendo conjeturas...

-¿Con en el doctor Cullen?- realmente, no supe como pude contestar. Era tal la sensación de aturdimiento y de rechazo y repulsión hacia mí misma que por un momento creí que no podría hablar. La revelación me había shockeado, como si se tratara de una descarga eléctrica.

-No tienes por qué alarmarte, Lizzy. Tal vez ni siquiera sea necesario..., son sólo precauciones

-¿Es _él_?- necesitaba asegurarme..., la frase salió como si la escupiera.

Richard asintió, sin dejar de acariciarme la cabeza para consolarme mientras yo lloraba, porque descubrí que por un tiempo, me había creído enamorada del que era mi _padre._


	4. Punto Final, punto de inicio

Punto final, punto de inicio

Todo fue muy distinto a como lo hubiera imaginado. Pero para mi fortuna, sucedió muy rápido. Ahora, una cálida brisa de verano me acariciaba el rostro. Estaba en lugar en verdad hermoso. El vivo verde del césped se extendía más allá de lo que mis ojos podían ver, y estaba salpicado por manchas rosas y de un verde más oscuro. En realidad, eran cerezos y pinos, todos dispuestos de manera irregular. El cielo estaba completamente despejado, ni una sola nube. A lo lejos, se escuchaba apenas un murmullo de voces y cantos. Yo había escapado de todo eso, no tenía ánimos para ceremonias..., ni para ninguna otra cosa. Me sentía enormemente sola y deseé más que nunca que mis espíritus estuvieran allí para acompañarme. Después de todo, ¿ qué lugar era más apropiado para eso?...

Apoyé la espalda contra el cerezo que me albergaba con su sombra. Tenía que pensar qué iba a hacer ahora, qué postura tomar. Hacían algunos meses desde la visita Cullen, a quien no me resultaba natural aceptar como un padre..., ni siquiera sabía cómo tenía que verle. ¿Qué se supone que debería sentir? ¿Cariño, aprecio u odio?. No le había visto más, y después de esa noche en la que Richard me explicó la situación, no se volvió a hablar más del tema en casa. Él lo había dicho, eran sólo precauciones. A la abuela le quedaba mucho tiempo por delante..., meses, para ser exactos. Tiempo en el que llegué a conocerla más que en diez años de conciencia.

Por algún motivo, después dela conversación con Richard, había comprendido que cada segundo que ella respiraba y estaba conmigo era una bendición. Y la aproveché como tal. Lo primero que hice, fue trasladar mi pequeño taller improvisado hasta su cuarto, así podría verme trabajar mientras yo le hablaba de algo interesante. Alcanzé a terminar dos espejos, y un joyero, todo para ella. A veces, me sentaba a su lado y le leía alguna de mis novelas favoritas, ella gustaba de las románticas. Nunca había tomado un libro en su vida- por lo menos por diversión- y el mundo de crear belleza con las palabras no tardó en conquistarla.

-Lástima que no haya tiempo suficiente para leerlas todas- decía y se entendía claramente a qué se refería.

También, le gustaba que dejara las puertas abiertas cuando me sentaba al piano, para escuchar y a veces, le daba por contarme sobre su vida, las cosas que hacía el abuelo y mi madre...

Nunca mencionó al doctor Cullen, pero algo- algo completamente indescriptible- me decía que sus pensamientos corrían hacia él cada vez que mencionaba a mamá...

La verdad, es que yo tampoco quise hablar del tema. Era evidente que no era agradable para ella, para Richard, ni para mí..., ni siqiuera para Martha.

Esa noche, depués de que me hube calmado, Richard me explció que cuando-aquello-sucediera, Martha se iría con la familia Gould, pues la abuela había arreglado todo. Mi primera reacción fue de lástima, puesto que los niños de los Gould no se caracterizaban por ser sumisos y dóciles. ¡Pobre Martha! Ahora tendría que lidiar con ellos a diario, de seguro me iba a extrañar..., y yo a ella.

Comencé a juguetear con mis manos..., las sentía frías. Me quité los mitones negros y las contemplé; tenía los extremos de los dedos morados. Aún no había tomado una decisión., y por mi mente, comenzaron a correr los recuerdos de los últimos dias.

_-No quiere comer, sólo quiere ver al señor- dijo Martha __negándo con la cabeza, mientras salía del cuarto de la abuela con la bandeja cargada de comida._

_-Yo lo llamo- ofrecí__y me metí en el cuarto, para luego salir hacia la terraza por la ventana. Una vez allí, saqué el móvil y marqué el número. _

_-¿Diga?_

_-Richard, necesito que vengas. No s__é de qué va esto, pero ella quiere verte_

_-Estoy un poco ocupado aqu__í, Lizzy..._

_-No quiere comer..._

_Se produjo una pausa del otro lado._

_-Me dejaré caer en cuanto pueda, ¿esta bien?- no me hab__ía gustado ese tono. Era como si fuera yo la terca que hacia huelga de hambre para hacerle venir, y no la abuela._

_-__Bien- colgué. No fui grosera, lo aseguro..._

Una pelota roja llegó rodando hasta donde yo me encontraba. Al subir la vista, descubrí que un niña venía a cogerla. Era de tez clara, de no más de nueve años- y los rizos rubios se le escapaban de la boina que traía puesta. Seguramente, en su adolescencia sería bella y yo no pude evitar pensar en que ella parecia mucho más hija del doctor Cullen que yo; desgraciada, casi en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Recogió la pelota y luego retrocedió, temerosa. ¡Ja!...como si yo con lo cobarde que era fuera a hacerle algo. De todas formas, la ignoré, concentrándome en el horizonte...

_¡__Dios, que manera de tardar! Habían pasado tres horas desde queRichard se encerrara con la abuela en el cuarto. Sus reuniones siempre lograban ponerme ansiosa, y ni siquiera un fármaco conseguía calmarme, menos en aquella ocasión. El motivo: desde la noche anterior venía escuchando aquel sonido metálico, el del mal presagio. Cuando porfin salió Richard, detecté inmediatamente la oleada de preocupaciónque invandía su rostro. Eran las nueve y media de la noche._

_-Dile a Martha que prepare el cuarto de invitados- me dijo pasándo junto a m__í, sin siquiera mirarme._

_-¿Te vas a quedar? __Pregunté, siguiéndole_

_-S__í- contestó con aire distraído y entró en el baño. Fui inmediatamente a comunicarle la noticia a Martha y luego me pasé por el cuarto de la abuela para darle las buenas noches, como siempre. No ví nada extraño._

La niña rubia jugaba con el balón unos metros más allá. Desde la distancia en la que se encontraba no podía oír nada, pero creo que _adiviné_ lo que sucedía.

-Basta ya, Julia- le decía la mujer que acababa de acercárcele, tironeándola del brazo. Tenía que curvarse entera para hacerlo- este no es lugar para juegos.

Supuse que era su madre, pues logró llevársela hasta donde caminaba el resto de la familia. Me sentí mal por la niña, perol a señora tenía razón. El Mountain View Cemetery no era un lugar para una tarde de juegos de pelota.

_"Podía sentir una corriente fr__ía tras de mí, estática., expectante, esperándo mi próximo movimiento. Sentía miedo, pero quería congelarme en ella, por mucho que supiera que ella iba a apoderarse de mí..."_

_Despert__é a las cinco de la madrugada, había tenido pesadillas otra vez. Lo supe porque vi la hora en mi reloj de velador. Afuera, en el pasillo, se oían pasos. Iban de aquí para allá, de acá para allá. Reconocí algunos de ellos como los piececillos de Martha envueltos en sus zapatillas de felpa. Sin dudarlo dos veces, salté de la cama y me precipité hacia el pasillo. Evidentemente, era Martha la que se encontraba allí._

_-¿Qu__é sucede?- pregunté horrorizada, cuando vi su rostro inundado en lágrimas. En ese momento, Richard salia de la habitación de la abuela junto al doctor Stevens, su médico particular. _

_-¿Por qu__é la dejaste salir?- exclamó Richard exasperado. El tono de su voz era una mezcla de pesar, nerviosismo y contención. Me agarró de brazo y me metió de vuelta en la habitación._

_-__¡Quiero saber qué esta sucediendo!- protesté y in darme cuenta, el temblor había recorride mi nariz y me encontraba llorando también. Sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía, era obvio..., no habían muchas opciones._

_-No ahora- su decisión__ón era severa, pues cerró mi cuarto. No sé si le corrió pestillo, porque me arrojé inmediatamente sobre la cama, enterrándo la cabeza en mi almohada. Mi mente comenzaba a trabajar nuevamente, relacionando..._

_El hecho de que la abuela no quisiera comer, que no quisiera verme en la tarde, la insistencia porque Richard viniera, la actitud de este, que se quedara a dormirsin motivo aparente..._

_Me odié por ser estúpida, por no darme cuenta antes. Quise castigarme, pero ¿para qué?, nada le devolvería la vida a la abuela._

-Eso fue de muy mala educación- la voz de Richard llegó flotando hasta mí. Probablemente, la ceremonia ya había terminado. No le miré, pero sentí cómo se sentaba a mi lado. Debe de haberse visto muy gracioso.- ¿acaso quieres que crean que es así cómo te ha criado Lilian?

Obviamente, se refería a que me había retirado durante el funeral, en medio del réquiem y aunque era una reprimienda, no sonaba como tal. Estaba acongojado, y sabía que yo lo estaba también.

-No conozco a esas personas- objeté.

-No importa, era el funeral de tu abuela, ¿ni siquiera eso cuenta? ¿compartir sus últimos momentos no era importante para ti?

-Está muerta..., unestúpido funeral no cambia nada- repliqué con rudeza. Me aparté unos centímetros de él. Ahora creo que fue una actitud bastante infantil.

-Lizzy...-comenzó él- no te vayas en contra del mundo. Esto tenía que pasar, lo estábamos esperando y sabíamos que no tardaría en suceder. Pero tienes que superarlo, así es cómo funciona...,

-Pues funciona mal- no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer. No iba simplemente a "aceptar" que todo estaba bien cuando no lo estaba. Él guardo silencio, seguramente, esperando a que yo dijera algo..., otro motivo para no hacerlo.

_-No voy a ir- murmuré, mientras Martha abotonaba el vestido negro que me acaba de poner. Creo que me ignoró._

_-El señor quiere que vaya- dijo de pronto con voz monótona._

_-Quiero quedarme- insití, mas dejaba que siguiera arreglándome. Ella se engió de hombros de una manera apenas perceptible. Por muy cercana que fuera, seguía siendo la empleada y tenía que obedecer. Luego salió de la habitación sin articular palabra y yo me quedé inmóvil en medio del cuarto, lista para el velorio. Intenté imaginarme el velatorio, los candelabros, el sacerdote y toda esa gente...sí, sin duda habría mucha gente. Durante su vida activa, la abuela había sido una persona muy sociable y activa, así que conocía a mucha gente. Prácticamente, toda la ciudadsabía quién era Lilian Niles, mas nadie se digno a presentarse cuando ella paso por sus peores momentos. Ni una llamada, ni una visita..., claramente todo quién se había hecho llamar su amigo había desaparecido mágicamente. Sólo había quedado Richard._

_El sólo hecho de imaginarme todos esos falsos rostros apesumbrados en medio de la tenue luz de las velas me produjo un rechazo. Incluso me compadecí de la pobre buela, que no podría hacer nada para escapar. Para mi fortuna, Richard no puso problemas, siempre y cuando asistiera alfuneral, y yo acepté de mala gana..._

Seguramente ahora pensaría que había roto mi parte del trato, porque, a fin de cuentas, no había estado en el funeral. Yo tenía la vista fija en el césped, asi que no estaba segura de si seguía ahí, hasta que volvió a hablar.

-Supongo que sabes lo que esto significa- la alarma se encendió de pronto en mi cabeza. Sabía a lo que se refería ¡lo sabía! Y sabía también que el tema saldría a la superficie en un momento u otro, ¿por qué me pillaba tan guardia baja, entonces?..., Intenté calmarme antes de contestar, mientras decidía qué postura tomar..., mi tiempo se había acabado- ¡Dios, había tenido meses!- y ahora lo único que me quedaba por hacer era decidir precipitadamente.

-Lo sé- contesté. Había decidido alargar el tema lo más posible. Aún en el peor de los casos, quería prolongar los segundos que pasara juntoa Richard, en mi hogar, mi país...

-Mientras menos lo dilatemos mejor, así que _él_ vendrá mañana...

¡¿Mañana?! Sabía queRichard no dejaría pasar mucho tiempo, pero ¿mañana? Eso era demasiado pronto..., no podría asimilarlo. No con normalidad.

Me limité a asentir y a emitir un sonido parecido a un "sí". Aunque estaba completamente en desacuerdo, no iba a protestar frente a eso, no quería causarle más problemas a ese pobre hombre. Sin duda, la muerte de la abuela no sólo me afectaba a mí.

-Sería bueno que vieras lo que te vas a llevar. La casa del doctor es grande, pero no debes abusar para llenarla de cachibaches...- Richard seguía parloteando, con tono ausente. Probablemente, él tampoco me miraba.

-Descuida, sólo llevaré lo necesario...

-¿No pondrás resistencia?- imaginé su casa de sorpresa. Ha de haberse parecido a la mía cuando decidí decirlo. La cosa era que le había estado dando vueltas al tema y pensé que alguna razón había de existir para que la abuela decidiera dejarme al cuidado de aquel desconocido. Si ella me confiaba a él, debería ser por algo más que una simple relación sanguínea y caí en la conclusión de que ella tenía una buena opinión de él. ¿Por qué no iba a tenerla yo?..., supongo que todavía recordaba la primera impresión que me había causado y mi supuesto enamoramiento. Se me revolvió el estómago de tan sólo pensar en ello.

-No- respondí al fin, con decisión- ella así lo quiso...

Le observé por el rabillo del ojo. Asentía lentamente...

-Has tomado la decisión correcta- me dijo y supe que de alguna extraña manera se enorgullecía de mí. Luego se puso de pie, se sacudió la hierba de los pantalones y me tendió la mano.

-Vamos a casa- me dijo y supe que probablemente esa sería la única vez que le oíría decirme aquello. Me puse de pie con su ayuda y nos encaminamos hacia el auto, donde Martha ya nos esperaba.

Me costó un mundo decidir de qué deshacerme. Es que todo tenía un significado especial para mí, desde el más mísero trozo de cerámica hasta mi computadora. Suerte que había logrado convencer a la abuela para que me comprara unaportátil. Al final, terminé saturándo las veinte cajas que Richard había puesto a mi dispocisión. Me pareció divertido e ilógico que llevara más cajas en vez de maletas, las que solo eran tres. No es que yo tuviera mucha ropa que digamos, pero tampoco necesitaba más. Una vez que hube guardado todo, embalé las cajas y la sellé con cinta. Lo único que lamente, fue no poder llevarme el piano...

-No abuses de la generosidad del doctor- me había dicho Martha. Y tenía razón, aún no sabía qué grado de confianza iba a tener con él, así que era mejor no arriesgarse y mantenerse dentro de lo razonable. Cuando terminé, ya no quedaba nada en mi habitación y faltaban cosas en otras partes de la casa. Eran recuerdos, recuerdos que quería llevar conmigo a mi nueva vida para no olvidarlos.

Me pregunté si llevarme o no el joyero y los espejos que le había obsequiado a la abuela. Dpués de que yo partiera, Richard se iba a encargar de tramitar la venta del departamento, como ella lo había ordenado, así que a menos que él quisiera quedárselos, terminarían olvidados en alguna caja quien sabe dónde, por lo que decidí llevármelos. No dejarían de ser de ella por eso.

Lo único que había dejado fuera era mi pijamas, mis útiles de aseo y la ropa que me pondría al día siguiente. En la tele habían dicho que abría sol, por lo que elegí una muda ligera. Contemplé el cuarto, vacío, a excepción del escritorio y la cama- Martha y yo habíamos movido las cajas hasta la sala- y me invadieron un sin fin de recuerdos. Por un instante, me alegré de dejar todo aquello atrás, pues la mayoría no eran recuerdos gratos. No dejaría que aquello me ocurriera otra vez. Había decidido que mi nueva vida sería mejor que la anterior. No iba a ser nada fácil, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Aquí se establecía mi punto final y mi punto de inicio... ¿acaso tenía otra opción?

Me acosté y me arropé como siempre sólo con la sábana. No importaba el frío que hiciera, nunca lo percibía. Suspiré, era la última vez que dormiría ahí. Cuando la ansiedad me invadió, supe que sería una noche muy larga...


	5. Regalos y Abrazos

Regalos y abrazos

Comenzó a dolerme la espalda. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en la misma pocisión. Seguramente, mis acopañantes se hallaban de igual forma. Llevábamos tres horas esperando..., y ni rastro del doctor Cullen.

-No lo comprendo, dijo que vendría- reclamaba Richard, paseándose de un lado a otro. Al igual que yo y Martha aún llevaba el luto puesto, y con lo delgado que era no parecía más que una sombra deslizándose de un lado a otro. Estaba impaciente, y probablemente también molesto puesto que había postergado sus actividades de esa mañana para poder despedirme a mí.

-¿Intentó llamarle?- surigió Martha.

-¡Por supuesto!- Richard definitivamente se molestó más con la pregunta- fue lo primero que hice..., no contesta.

Volvió a marcar el número, esta vez desde su móvil. Esperó..., y colgó.

Ninguno de los tres se atrevía a decirlo, pero todos sabíamos perfectamente lo que ocurría. Él se había arrepentido. Simplemente no lo soportó. No pudo asimilar que tenía que hacerse cargo de mí de un día para otro y se desentendió del asunto. Confieso que cuando lo pensé me sentí cómo rechazada.

Seguramente el doctor no querría arruinar su bien constituida familia introduciendo a una bastarda en ella y , de cierta forma, lo comprendí. Hasta ahora no me había preocupado pero llo más probable era que fuera casado, en ese caso...,¿qué pensaría de mí su esposa? ¿me aceptaría, me trataría bien o sería como una de esas madrastras de los cuentos? Incluso me ví a mi misma como una versión moderna de la cenicienta, obligada a hacer los quehaceres domésticos...

_"La Lizzycienta"..._

Además, tenía un hermano, eso si es que no había más. ¿Cómo me recibiría él? ¿me odiaría también?...Y todo eso sin hablar de los prejuicios racistas. Era bien sabido que una parte importante de la población de los Estados Unidos profesaba un profundo rechazo hacia mi país y sus habitantes, y me pregunté si los Cullen formaban parte de ella. Al parecer, mi padre no tenía problemas con eso...

La lista de complicaciones se acrecentaba a medida que transcurría el tiempo, e intenté apartar la vista del reloj. No sirvió de mucho; podía contar los segundos en mi mente.

-No con-tes-ta- exclamó Richard iracundo mientras volvía a colgar, con brusquedad.

-Prepararé limonada- Martha salió de su asiento como un trompo hasta la cocina. La odié por dejarme sola con Richard y a merced de su enojo, pero al mismo tiempo agradecí que preparara algo para calmar mi sed. Había amanecido insoportablemente caluroso hoy, y sol matutino penetraba en la estancia por los enormes ventanales. A ratos, Richard se sentaba en el sillón e intentaba relajarse. No lo conseguía; su pie tiritaba de arriba abajo en señal de impaciencia e involuntariamente marcaba el número una y otra vez.

-¿Y si se arrepintió?- pregunté, tanteándo el terreno.

-Imposible- soltó él exasperado- uno no se arrepiente de este tipo de cosas de un día para otro...

-Ése serás tú, la gente suele cambiar de parecer...

Estaba tratando de ver qué haría en caso de que, efectivamente el doctor se hubiera arrepentido. Casi podía estar segura de que no tendría más remedio que dejar que me quedara con él.

-Me dio su palabra, Lizzy – se defendio él. Estaba siendo severo.

-A lo mejor no es un hombre de palabra- insinué una vez más y el explotó.

-¡Basta!- exclamó- te irás hoy aunque tenga que ir yo mismo a dejarte en la puerta de su casa...

Eso mató mis esperanzas por completo. Sabía que el día anterior había tomado mi decisión, pero mi ansiedad me atacaba infundándome nuevos temores a cada momento. Estaba tan nerviosa que tenía una sensación ácida en la boca del estómago.

En ese momento, Martha apreció con un bandeja, cargándo tres vasoss de limonada. Se tambaleó al oír la voz de Richard.

-¡Doctor!- había exclamado éste, mientras se ponía de pie de un salto- al fin, he intentado ubicarle toda la mañana...

Martha y yo aguardámos, expectantes.

-Ya veo...- decía Richard. Su entusiasmo se había apagado.- supongo que hay ciertas diferencias..., creo que no habrá problemas..., muy bien, que tenga un buen día.

Luego colgó. Al girarse, se encontró con dos pares de ojos curiosos.

-Tuvo un inconveniente- dijo al fin- ¡médicos!..., nunca saben cuando puede surgir una emergencia. De todos modos, debió avisar...

-¿Vendrá mañana?- me apresuré a preguntar

-Vendrá esta noche- respondió él como si fuera lo más lógico de mundo. Tragué saliva, con dificultad. Martha notó mi empacho y corrió a ofrecerme un vaso de limonada. Estaba fría, refrescante y agridulce, como siempre y como nunca volvería a probar una.

* * *

_Forks, Península Olímpica, Washington_. Después de mucho insistir, logré sacarle a Richard mi lugar de destino. No me emocionó en lo más mínimo. Debo confesar que tenía expectativas de algo mejor, algo más grande, algo...más. Los ángeles, San Diego, Detroit, Boston e incluso Oklahoma..., pero nunca _Forks._ Digo, ¡ni siquiera sabía que existía hace algunas horas! Y ahora me encontraba navegando en la web, para encontrar algún indicio del lugar señalado por Richard. Iba a ser muy difícil iniciar una nueva vida _allí._

El sitio oficial dejaba mucho que desear. En realidad, se dedicaba a hablar más de la península que de _Forks_ en sí. Supe que había un museo y una reserva cercana al pueblo. Habían pocas imágenes disponibles, pero fueron suficientes para darme cuenta de que no vería el sol en mucho tiempo. Lo único que llamó mi atención fue la existencia de un bosque tropical, a unos cuantos kilómetros del pueblo. Jugueteé con los dedos sobre el teclado, con el seño fruncido, mientras observaba la única foto disponible del bosque. Martha entró en la habitación y cerré la computadora.

-Qué rápida- exclamó ella- es imposible engañar a tus reflejos, ¿no?

Sonreí triunfante. Tenía razón, había que admitir que al menos poseía esa cualidad. Se sentó junto a mí en la cama.

-¿Qué veías?-inquirió

-Ah, este..., sólo intentaba encontrar el pueblo fantasma al que me enviarán- dije con voz monótona y Martha esbozó media sonrisa de compasión.

-¿Y?

"Es peor de lo que pensé"...

-No es tan malo como imaginé- respondí, cambiando de opinión. No tenía porque arratrarla a ella a sufrir conmigo.

-Eso es...,bueno- tampoco ella sonaba muy convencida.

-Sí, lo es...

Hizo una mueca con los labios. Tenía una ínfima bolita sobre el ojo izquierdo, que se agitaba de arriba a abajo como un mosquito cuando estaba nerviosa. Como ahora.

-Te voy extrañar- soltó al fin

Suspiré y luego intenté sonreír. No es que no quisiera hacerlo, pero la situación que estaba viviendo me lo impedía. No sé si habré sido convincente.

-Te voy a extrañar- repetí y era la más pura y santa verdad. Martha alargó los brazos hacia mí y yo correspondí a su abrazo,

-¿Sabes que estas haciendo lo correcto, no?

-¿Lo hago?

-¿Claro! No lo dudes...,

-¿Te veré después?- pregunté al cabo de unos segundos

-Por supuesto que me verás, no te librarás tan fácil de mí- usó su tono dramático.

-Oh- puse los ojos en blanco

-Hablo en serio- sabía que no lo hacía. Sólo jugaba, siempre lo hacía y era uno de los motivos por los que la abuela le había contratado hacían más de quince años. En ese entonces, Martha tenía apenas diecinueve años.

-Yo también- intenté imitar su voz.. Fue un desastre, pero ella lo entendió en seguida y se echó a reír. Me sumé a ella. De repente, dejó de hacerlo y se puso seria.

-Compré algo para ti- dijo

-Oh, no...-protesté. Odiaba que la gente se molestara en hacerme presentes y menos si gastaba su dinero. Yo no lo merecía. Nunca. A pesar de todo, Martha salió de la habitación y al poco rato volvió con un paquete del porte de una caja de zapatos. Estaba envuelto en papel de regalo- un motivo infantil- y tenía un lazo rojo en una esquina. Lo puso delante de mí...

-Ábrelo- me insitó, los ojos le brillaban. Las veces en que Martha me regalaba algo era generalmente para pascuas o mi cumpleaños y siempre era algo muy lindo, femenino y chabacano., pero siempre lo acepté de buena gana. A caballo regalado no se miran los dientes... Apostaría a que quien inventó aquel dicho tenía un establo lleno de purasangres, todos dueños de una impecable dentadura.

Sin más remedio comencé a abrir el paquete, lentamente. Recuerdo que la abuela decía que hasta para eso tenía arte. Una vez más, el papel resultó intacto, sin romperse ni siquiera en las zonas donde había cinta adhesiva. Había quedado al descubierto una caja marrón; la abrí sin más preámbulos. En el interior hallé una pila de paquetes transparentes, cada uno contenía papeles con distintos motivos y colores. Al lado, venía un pequeño estuche de plástico con cinco lápices y un timbre en su interior. Por úlltimo un lapicero color rosa yacía acostado en un extremo. No supe qué decir...

-Sabes que no se me da bien eso de las computadoras- comenzó Martha, dubitativa- así que...,quise asegurarme de que me escribirías.

Reí.

-¡Pero si aquí hay como para quinientas cartas!

-¿Enserio? ¡que estafa! El dependiente me dijo que eran por lo menos setecientas...

-Tardaré tres años en usarlas todas. Eso si te escribo a diario...

-No te exijo tanto. Después, cuando te hallas acostumbrado ni te acrodarás de escribirme...

-No. Te escribiré por lo menos una vez cada semana. Lo prometo- dije con aire solemne

-Ya veremos...- se rió.

Una vez que se hubo marchado, me las ingenié para guardar el regalo de Martha en una de las cajas de la sala y el papelito que me dio con su dirección en el bolsillo de mi abrigo. Sí, había decidido que llevaría el abrigo a mano, por si acaso.

Como resultado- y ventaja- de estudiar en casa, no tenía ningún amigo de mi edad en Vancouver, ni en ningún otro lugar, asi que no tenía que preocuparme por depsedirme. Pero estaba Richard...,

No sabía muy bien qué decirle, si agradecerle o si suplicarle para que no me obligara a irme. Fue por ese motivo que el reloj marcaba las siete cuarenta y cinco y yo todavía no tenía claro cómo me despediría. Otra vez, estábamos los tres en la sala, aguardándo. Maldije una y mil veces- me arrpentí luego- cuando sonó el timbre. Me estremecí y Martha me abrazó con aire protector. Permaneció así incluso cuando el doctor Cullen entró en la habitación. Me chocó tanto verle otra vez que mis ojos se fueron directamente al piso, de donde no pudieron levantarse varias horas después.

-Buenas noches, doctor- saludó Richard. Era su voz de negocios, su voz formal.

-Buenas noches- respondió él con voz suave, inescrutable. Yo continué con la vista clavada en el piso mientras sentía cómo el corazón se me aceleraba a medida que sus pasos se acercaban. Llegaba a doler.- Buenas noches, Elizabeth

Cielos, _Elizabeth_. Algo me dijo que escucharía ese nombre con frecuencia. Hice un movimiento con la cabeza, y esperé a que lo tomara como un saludo.

-Llamaré al conserje para bajar las cajas- dijo Richard de improviso, rompiendo el hielo y luego cogió el auricular que conectaba con la red interna del condominio. Martha no sabía cómo le agradecía que no me soltara en aquel momento. Creo que sí lo supo, ya que la abracé con igual fuerza. Estaba casi segura que los ojos de mi padre estaban clavados en mí y deseé saber en qué estaría pensando. También, confieso que en ese momento sentí curiosidad. Una extraña tentación por mirarle a los ojos, a esos hermosos ojos, para saber qué efecto tendrían en mí esta vez. Por suerte, no tuve tiempo, pues el conserje había acudido más que presuroso al llamado.

-¿Señor?- escuché que decía.

-Necesito ayuda con esto- respondía Richard. Vi los pies del empleado pasar junto a mí y le observé agacharse para recoger una de las cajas, mientras Richard hacía lo propio con otra. Apreté más fuerte a Martha, para indicarle que no ofreciera su ayuda, que no me dejara sola. Y ella lo entendió perfectamente. ¡Siempre entendía!...,¡Dios, cómo me costaba dejarla!¡cómo me costaba dejar todo aquello!...

Sentí un cosquilleo en la nariz, ¡ay,no! Seguramente ahora me pondría a llorar. Intenté reprimir mi congoja, debía parecer digna frente a los que dejaba...,y frente a los que me recibían. Al menos haría un esfuerzo. Un gran y desgarrador esfuerzo.

-Ya está- la voz de Richard me sacó de mis cavilaciones- el doctor espera abajo..

Me atreví a subir la vista. El rostro cansado de mi...- no sabía cómo definirle- Richard, estaba colorado y poblado de gotitas de sudor por el esfuerzo físico. No es que se encontrara en lo que llamaban un buen estado físico que digamos. Se acomodó la camisa- la tenía arremangada hasta los codos- y volvió a colocarse la chaqueta. Sin tener prácticamente ningún control sobre mis pies, o sobre mí misma en sí, me puse de pie y caminé hacia la salida.

Seguía a Richard por el pasillo, como cordero al matadero y lo único que me consolaba era que Martha no me soltaba ni un solo segundo. Como nunca, el ascensor llegó de inmediato. Al verme reflejada en los espejos del interior no me gusto lo que vi. Estaba pálida, como demacrada, triste, y el luto no ayudaba en nada a mejorar mi aspecto. Supuse que así sería como me vería la familia de mi padre y hubiera deseado haberme preocupado un poco más. No sé, tal vez haber hecho una excepción y cepillarme el cabello...

De todos modos era tarde para cualquier cosa. El ascensor se detuvo; habíamos llegado a subterráneo. Richard dobló a la derecha y le seguimos. Me pregunté en qué momento se despediría de mí. Según como yo lo veía, no le vería en bastante tiempo, tal vez años y una separación de esa magnitud merecía algo más que un simple adiós. Apenas doblamos el auto de mi padre apareció en mi campo de visión.

Mejor dicho, ocupó mi campo de visión. No sé cómo, pero apenas vi el auto supe que era _el _auto. Lo hubiera sabido aunque el no se encontrara apoyado en el capo, porque simplemente aquel mercedes del color de la noche tenía escrito su nombre en todos lados. Costoso, atractivo, sobrio, elegante..., no se podía esperar menos del coche del doctor Cullen y mis ojos volvieron a volcarse hacia el piso para no encontrarse con los suyos.

No podía verle, pero sentí el instantáneo ruido de la puerta del coche abriéndose..., y decidí que había llegado la hora. Me safé con sutileza de Martha y me giré arrojándome a los brazos de Richard. El correspondió a mi abrazo y pude volver a respirar tranquila. Un poco...

-Ya, ya...- sonó como si quisiera calmarme y por un momento pensé que a lo mejor me habría puesto a lagrimear de nuevo. Una rápida pasada de mis manos por los ojos me indicó que no era así.

-No quiero dejarte- en realidad lo que no quería era irme, pero creí que sonaría feo decirlo, sobre todo con mi padre presente.

-No te entiendo, Lizzy- Richard me hizo notar que tenía la cara sepultada en su camisa y que lo que había dicho no se había oído como más que un farfullo. Intenté repetirlo, mas esta vez las palabras no pudieron salir. Continué mirando hacia el piso mientras él acariciaba mi cabeza.

-Vas a estar bien- dijo y acto seguido se apartó de mí con delicadeza, mas también con determinación.

-No olvides usar mi regalo- me recordó Martha envolviéndome en un nuevoo abrazo y besándome en la frente.

Asentí con la cabeza. Luego, me guió hasta el asiento del copiloto y no se apartó de mí hasta asegurarse de que estuviera acomodada. Entonces el doctor Cullen cerró la puerta por fuera y la imagen de mi familia se oscureció. El auto tenía los vidrios polarizados. La acción del filtro, el luto y las expresiones de Richard y Martha hacían más triste aún la escena.

Oí cuando mi padre tomo lugar junto a mí y encendía el motor. Era de coche costoso, pues apenas emitía ruido e incluso resultaba agradable., al igual que el aroma que impregnaba el interior. Llevándome aquella última imagen de los que quedaba de mi familia, cerré los ojos y respiré hondo al tiempo que el coche se ponía en marcha, alejándome de todo cuanto conocía.

* * *

Oak Street..., Highway 99...I-5 Norte. Era oficial. Estaba en territorio estadounidense. Ya había oscurecido del todo, faltaba un poco más de la mitad del camino y ..., él no se había dignado a dirigirme la palabra. Eso me hizo reconsiderar mi decisión de ser amable, y decidí que no lo sería si él no lo era. Estaba esperando a que hiciera algo, que dijera algo sólo para poder demostrarle mi antipatía. Lo hizo.

-¿Entonces..., tienes dieciséis, diecisiete?- preguntó de improviso, con aire distraído

-Veinte- respondí de mala gana, como si no me interesara tomarle el pelo. Era evidente que lo hacía para molestarle. Mejor.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte a ciertas cosas, y una de ellas es que practico y creo en el respeto mutuo...-de pronto su voz sonaba severa. No por eso dejaba de ser persuasiva..., o agradable.

-Seguro- musité

-Tampoco esperes una bienvenida...-titubeó en ese punto. Algo me indicó que se arrepentía de haberlo dicho. Pero era verdad, era en lo que yo había estado pensando durante todo el día..., No sería bien recibida en su casa y la imagen de la_ Lizzycienta_ acudió presurosa a mi mente.

-Descuide- respondí. Creí que continuar tratándolo de usted establecía una barrera entre nosotros. Una especie de muros en la ue iría colocando más alambradas en cuanto me fuera posible. ¿Por qué rayos no podía verle como un padre y ya?

Cerré los ojos, el día había sido agotador. Imaginé las luces de la autopistas pasándo frente a mi ventana, una detrás de la otra, y luego evoqué la imagen de la abuela. La expresión serena de su rostro me indicaba que todo iba a estar bien y me permití sumirme en la inconsciencia.


	6. Sucesos Extraños

Sucesos extraños

Debo reconocer que no había nada que pudiera relajarme más en el mundo que un viaje en auto. La sensación de vaivén, el armónico sonido del motor, el silencio y el poder despreocuparse de todo cuanto te rodea. A excepción de que sea uno mismo quien maneje, pero no era el caso.

Para cuando desperté de mi siesta, ya habíamos pasado por Seattle, el último puerto urbano antes de llegar a Forks y hace cinco minutos, en el camino no había más que observar que las oscuras siluetas de los árboles. Tal vez fuera el hecho de que fuera de noche, que la luna estuviera envuelta en nubes o simplemente deliraba producto del nerviosismo, pero la cosa es que al entrar a Forks un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. A medida de que el mercedes avanzaba por las calles, intenté divisar algo, alguna persona o una señal de vida, pero no vi nada. Sólo casas, casas y una que otra edificación pequeña. Nada de edificios, ni grandes centros comerciales, ni rascacielos..., era como un pueblo fantasma. Sí, definitivamente mis nervios me jugaban una mala pasada, eso era todo.

Como había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo, no hubo oportunidad para que se estableciera alguna clase de diálogo entre mi padre y yo. Tampoco es que alguno de los dos estuviera dispuesto a intentarlo. Vi algunas casas bastante rústicas pasar por delante de mí..., me preocupé. No me definía como una persona..., materialista- por decirlo de algún modo- pero estaba acostumbrada al confort y al esplendor de la ciudad.

¿Qué pasaba si la casa resultaba ser vieja y desvencijada?¿o si mi cuarto – si es que tenía- era demasiado pequeño?¿dónde metería todo el arsenal de cosas que traía?...Digo, ni siquiera cupieron todas en el portamaletas- y eso que era amplio- pues me percaté de que el asiento trasero se había convertido en una extensión de éste.

La verdad es que la acción del filtro y la oscuridad de la noche no me permitían apreciar en mayor detalle el paisaje. Lo que sí pude notar fue la diferencia de temperatura luego de abandonar Seattle y me alegré de llevar el abrigo a mano. Además, no había comido hace por lo menos cinco horas y el hambre comenzaba a pasarme la cuenta. Pensé que mi padre era terriblemente desconsiderado por no preocuparse de algo tan básico y me pregunté si tendría la intención de darme de comer alguna vez. Entonces, me percaté de que comenzábamos a dejar atrás Forks y me incorporé en mi asiento, mirándo a todos lados.

-¿Dónde vamos?- me aventuré a preguntar. Mi voz dejo a la vista toda mi preocupación y no me importó.

-La casa está en la afueras- contestó de inmediato. Levantó un dedo del volante y apuntó en dirección a la inmensa espesura que extendía a un lado del camino. Entonces, el auto viró hacia la derecha con brusquedad y penetró en un camino no pavimentado..., ni señalizado. La idea que mi nuevo hogar fuera una copia de _la pequeña casita en la pradera_- o en el bosque- tomó más fuerza. No había sido lo suficientemente persuasiva, ¡sabía que tenía que haberme informado más! Pero era tarde para lamentaciones, no así para saciar mi sed.

-¿No hay algo para beber?- pregunté con brusquedad

-Creo que no- me irritaba que siguiera comportándose de forma amable conmigo. ¡No debería ser así!

Solté un bufido.

-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos, entonces? Tengo sed...

-Tú no sabes lo que es eso- sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en algo que me pareció una sonrisa y me descubrí observándole por vez primera desde hacía meses. Pilló mi mirada y la sostuvo por unos instantes que me parecieron eternos, antes de volver a fijarse en el camino. No dije nada más, porque algo me indicó que estamos cerca. Temí que el coche se fuera a dañar cuando pasamos en medio de una espesa pared de ramas, sin embargo lo olvidé de inmediato en cuanto divisé _la_ casa...,¡No podía creer que me hubiera preocupado por el espacio!...

Los árboles y la densidad del bosque habían desaparecido para dar lugar a una extensa planicie, aunque no distinguía bien los límites entre una cosa y otra. Pero lo que sí notaba era la enorme casona que tenía en frente. Parecía sacada de otra época, de otro siglo..., y me encantó. Constaba de tres pisos, y un inmenso porsche delante de ella resaltaba su grandeza. Con lo fácil que se me dio poder distinguirla, supuse que era en su mayoría blanca o de algún tono similar. Algo oscuro la envolvía ensombreciéndola..., unos enormes árboles se alzaban alrededor con aire protector..., como si quisieran protegerla del resto del bosque o algo así. El auto se detuvo frente a la casa.

-Es aquí- anunció él y estuve a punto de soltarle un irónico _"¿enserio_?", mas no lo hice. De algún extraño modo desde que volví a tener valor para mirarle a la cara se había forjado algo entre nosotros. Se bajó del auto con agilidad y yo hice lo propio por mi lado. Al cerrar la puerta, noté que emitió un ruido apenas perceptible. Cada vez hacían mejor estos autos...

Mi padre ascendió las escalinatas del porsche con prisa e intenté imitarle al seguirle copiando sus fluidos movimientos. Para mi sorpresa, me fue fácil. Una tenue luz se filtraba desde el interior, por las ventanillas junto a la puerta. Se detuvo en el último peldaño y giró sobre sí mismo, de forma que quedaba justo frente a mí. Vi cómo extendía una mano con clara intención de posarla en mi hombro y luego se arrepentía, guardando los labios. Vaciló.

-Sé tolerante- soltó al fin. No era una orden, sino más bien una petición. Luego dio el paso que faltaba y avanzó hacia la entrada sin esperar mi respuesta, yo le seguí. No fue necesario llamar a la puerta pues, en el justo y preciso momento que puse el pie en la entrada, se abrió. Antes de que pudiera parpadear, me vi envuelta en lo que tendría que haber sido un cálido abrazo..., pero era frío...,literalmente.

-¡Bienvenida!- una voz igual de armónica que la de mi padre, pero llena de júbilo rompió el silencio de la noche. El aliento de quien me abrazaba- gélido como ninguno- me hizo estremecerme, y la persona se apartó rápidamente.

-Lo siento- se disculpó. Una vez que retrocedió, pude verla con nitidez. Era una mujer. Una joven, en realidad, puesto que no tendría unos pocos años más que yo., a pesar de ser un poco más baja. Su cabello, al igual que el mío, era negro como el azabache, mas ella lo usaba corto, por sobre la altura de los hombros, mientras que yo lo había dejado crecer hasta la cintura. Aun pensaba en tenerlo un poco más largo...

-Disculpa el entusiasmo...- la excusó el doctor- ella es Alice, tu hermana

¡Hermana! ¡Eso quería decir que por lo menos ya eran dos!...no supe que decir. "_¿Hola, hermana? ¿Cómo va todo?"..._no. En realidad, no tenía nada planeado para decir, porque realmente no me lo esperaba y recurrí al único recurso del que podía hacer uso...,sonreí. Alice me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Vamos, entra- me invitó cogiéndome la mano con entusiasmo. Me pregunté si sabría lo mucho que me dolía el contacto con su piel, mas permití que me guiara hacia el interior. Toda la habitación se encontraba iluminada a media luz, producto de varias lámparas antiguas dispuestas en pequeñas mesas alrededor de toda la estancia. Era excesivamente amplia y el techo demasiado alto, por lo menos para mí, acostumbrada al bajo cielo de mi apartamento en Vancouver.

A pesar de la escaza luminosidad, noté que todo cuanto había allí era blanco, incluso las lámparas y sus mesas. Era como si hubiera nevado sobre la sala misma. Sólo sentí mis pasos sobre el suelo de tablas, pero mi padre y mi hermana continuaban junto a mí, expectantes. Obviamente esperaban a que dijera algo, pero...¿Qué?

-Muy..., _sobrio_- dije al fin con amabilidad. Era un término muy ambiguo, apropiado y le venía de perilla.

-Carlisle _es_ sobrio- bromeó Alice y concordé con ella. Dirigí mi vista recorriendo de un lado a otro el cuarto hasta que mis ojos se posaron sobre algo que se escapaban del patrón albino común, el que incluía a mis anfitriones. Era algo grande y de lustroso negro.

-¿Es un piano?- pregunté emocionada.

-Sí- contestó ella dando un pequeño y ágil brinco- ¿tocas?

-Sólo un poco...- reconocí avergonzada. Nunca podía tocar frente a la gente. Ni siquiera en frente de la abuela o de Richard.

Entonces, todo sucedió muy deprisa. Demasiado...

Vi deslizarse una sombra en el fondo, parpadeé y en un segundo , la sombra se había colocado frente a mí. Era un hombre joven, enorme y corpulento, mas no tuve tiempo de intimidarme porque, como dije todo pasó en un par de segundos.

-¿Qué tiene?- preguntó acercando su rostro, mirándome con curiosidad. Vi algo borroso pasar por delante y desapareció de mi vista. Lo único que atiné a hacer fue proferir un grito agudo y horrorizado. Entonces, dos delgados pero fuertes brazos fríos me levantaron y me llevaron escaleras arribas. Me mareé y caí sobre un suave colchón. Reaccioné y me puse de pie, a la defensiva. Tenía a Alice frente a mí, observándome con reticencia.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?- preguntó como si comportamiento fuera anormal. ¡Lo que sucedía era anormal, no yo!

Mi padre apreció de la nada frente a ella y lancé otro grito instantáneo, llevándome las manos para taparme la boca.

-Ella _no sabe_- dijo el doctor.

-¿_no sabe_?...

El hombre corpulento se materializó junto a ellos. Estaba molesto.

-¿qué sucede?- parecía entender tan poco como yo. Mentira, todos entendían más que yo en aquel momento.

-_No_ sabe- contestó Alice

-¿_No_ sabe?

-¡_No_!- contesto mi padre exasperado

-Ahora lo sabe- replico el corpulento recobrando la calma. Incluso percibí una pizca de humor en su voz. ¡Por Dios!¿qué era aquello?¿dónde diablos había ido a parar?

_"Corre, corre"...,_ llamó mi voz interna, mi instinto, y le obedecí, pero alguien- o algo- me sujetó por la cintura en cuanto intenté escapar. Comencé a llamar por auxilio como una loca, mas los muebles, las alfombras y las cortinas se encargaron de hacer lo suyo y retuvieron allí mis gritos.

-Suéltame- ordené

-Calma, Elizabeth- ordenó la voz de mi padre.

-Hay que hacer algo...-comenzó la que se suponía era mi hermana

-Encantado- contestó el hombre corpulento con una sonrisa. Le vi acercarse, extendió la mano y...,sentí frío. Mucho, mucho frío.

* * *

_De verdad-no-importaba que yo quisiera-serlo...¿serlo?..._Estaba soñando otra vez.

Abrí los ojos. El cielo decorado que había sobre mí me recordó que no estaba en casa. Comencé a frotarme los ojos mientras intentaba hacer memoria. Lo último que recordaba era que habíamos aparcado frente a la gran casa, la bienvenida, mi hermana, el piano..., y la sombra...

Grité asustada, y me incorporé rápidamente sobre la cama en la que me encontraba ahora. Aún vestía el riguroso luto con el que había salido de casa.

-¡Hey, contrólate!- conocía esa voz...,musical y melodiosa, ahora con una pizca de autoridad. Alcé la vista..., cuatro pares de ojos amarillos me observaban con fijeza. Uno de ellos era Alice, los otros dos mi padre y el tipo musculoso y el cuarto...,no conocía al cuarto. Su apariencia no difería en mucho de las de los demás. La misma piel blanquecina y orejas de punta púrpura. Estaban todos de pie, rodeando mi cama, como si hubieran estado esperando a que despertaran.

-¿Qué sucede, Elizabeth?- preguntó mi padre, sentándose en un costado del camastro. Ni su voz ni su expresión delataban algo anormal.

-¿Qué qué sucede?- contesté elevando la voz. Dudé por un momento antes de seguir. La seguridad y frialdad de aquellos rostros me intimidaban.

-Sí, eso. Estábamos abajo y te desmayaste cuando Emmett te saludó...

-No lo hice

-Sí, lo hiciste. Te bajó la presión

-¡No!- exclamé- él...,apareció y luego tú sobre él y ella me trajo aquí y estaban todos _volando_ y luego hablando de que yo no sabía y...

-Caí en la cuenta de que estaba hablando incoherencias. Pero eso era lo que yo recordaba ¿no?

-Parece que alguien ha estado viendo mucha televisión- intervino el grandote musculoso con clara intención de apaciguar los ánimos.

-Emmett- le regaño Alice

-No lo imaginé- me defendí. Estaba segura de que podía fiarme de mi mente casi en un cien porciento.

-Nadie dice que lo imaginaste, simplemente que los nervios te jugaron una mala pasada...-aclaró el doctor.

-Pero era.., real-insistí

-Los sueños siempre parecen reales- parecía como si Alice lo hubiera cantado, tal como lo hacía Martha y por un segundo me entró nostalgia. Suspiré. Una vez más había arruinado todo. Ahora mi nueva familia creía que yo era una loca de patio y todo por no poder controlar mis impulsos fantasiosos. Recorrí la habitación una vez más, cara por cara.

Alice se mostraba comprensiva, dulce..., mi padre; serio, como un busto esculpido en piedra blanca mirándome, esperando por mi reacción..., el grandote- a quien identifiqué como Emmett- tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la expresión de la cara dominada por una mueca divertida. Y el último era alto, rubio y hermoso..., lo más parecido a la imagen del hijo de mi padre que tenía en mente. Me miraba con expresión serena, pero su mirada ocultaba algo...¿curiosidad, tal vez? No lo pude determinar..., pero me relajé.

-Supongo que sí era un sueño después de todo. Admití y percibí una profunda sensación de alivio y fluidez en el ambiente...

-Bien- dijo mi padre al tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía hasta la salida.- Descansa

Los dos muchachos le siguieron.

-Ahí nos vemos- se despidió Emmett haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, mientras que el otro parecía haberse olvidado de mí por completo. Intercambió una rápida mirada con Alice y luego, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sólo quedábamos yo y mi hermana. Cómo no sabía qué decirle, me levanté de la cama para estirar las mantas, puesto que estaban hechas un lío.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- preguntó como si la hubiera ofendido de algún modo

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Me estás ignorando...- se llevó las manos a la espalda y describió círculos con el pie en torno al suelo.

-No lo hago

-Pues lo hiciste- eso sonó como si ella fuera la víctima y yo la hubiera herido.

-Sólo han pasado diez segundos...-intenté ser lo más amable posible, pero ella continuó con su dramática interpretación.

-No sé muy bien qué decirte- traté, pero ella trazó otro círculo con su botín-...¿Quieres...charlar?

-¡No tenías más que decirlo!- exclamó de pronto llena de renovado entusiasmo. Me cogió por la muñeca y me sentó en el borde de la cama, junto a ella.- Háblame de ti...

Vaya, que complicado...,hablar de mí. Nunca había sido buena en eso. Prefería hablar de los demás, poruqe siempre que hablaba de mí descubría algo nuevo, algo que no me gustaba.

-Bueno, no sé bien por dónde comenzar...-admití

-Mmm..., apuesto a que eres tímida,¿no?

-No- me apresuré a contestar- sólo no tan..., expresiva

-Da igual, supongo que te pareces a Carlisle..., ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Quince

-No los aparentas, ¿sabías?- ladeó un poco la cabeza

-¿Qué? ¿acaso esperabas que fuera mayor?, es decir, ¿cuántos años crees que tiene..._él_?...Apenas me cuadra que sea mi padre siendo tan joven...

-Créeme, sólo lo aparenta...- rió. Al darse cuenta que yo no le seguía dejo de hacerlo y volvió al contexto- Vamos, cuéntame de tu vida...

-Es aburrida- advertí, ella sostuvo mi mirada- _muy_...

Tampoco eso surtió efecto, esta chica era implacable. Suspiré y comencé a contar mi historia, mi aburrida, monótona y ordinaria historia. ¿Y qué pretendía? Casi todo mundo tenía vidas aburridas, y no tenía por qué ser yo la excepción, aunque me hubiera gustado tener algo más interesante que contar. Además, yo tenía un millón de dudas y estaba segura de que ella no podría negarse a contestarlas. No si yo hacía lo propio acinserándome con ella.

-Bueno, nací en Burrard Street en el St. Paul's hospital de Vancouver, asi que hasta ahora había vivido toda mi vida allí. Fui criada por mi abuela, Lilian y en gran parte por su abogado...

Seguí hablando, contando, relatando...y percatándome de cualquier cambio que pudiera ocurrir en mi nueva hermana. Nada. No preguntaba, no reía- porque intenté hacer unos chistes a ratos- ni siquiera parecía aburrida. Era como si fuera una grabadora. Estaba sentada allí, mirándome fijamente, muda y hubiera dicho que no me estaba escuchando si no fuera porque a ratos asentía con la cabeza y me decía con voz suave...

-Continua...

¡Que extraño me resultaba todo aquello!


	7. Normas y Negrura

Normas y Negrura

No lo comprendía, no se suponía que fuera así. Había pensado que luego de llegar y conocer a mi nueva familia- y si todo salía bien- la sensación de nerviosismo y ansiedad desaparecería. Pero me equivoqué, pues el sentimiento continuaba acechándome. De la misma forma en la que imaginaba un dragón en representación de mi ira, veía a una serpiente como la manifestación física de mi inquietud. Siempre que me encontraba en ese estado la serpiente reaparecía y se arrastraba por mis brazos, mis piernas, mi cuello..., por todo mi cuerpo, recordándome aquello que me atormentaba una y otra vez.

Me costaba una enormidad poder controlarla, pero gracias a las terapias ahora lo conseguía. No tenía la menor idea de qué hora era, puesto que todavía no desempacaba mis cosas y en la habitación no había reloj. Luego de nuestra charla, Alice me dijo que tanto mis escasas maletas como mis múltiples cajas se encontraban en el gran armario de roble que había en la esquina, así que pude buscar mi pijamas y acostarme. Quería dormir..., realmente pensé que podría dormir, pues ya había pasado lo más difícil. Al menos, eso era lo que había creído.

No pude pegar ojo y ahora me encontraba allí, tendida sobre la cama mirando el techo. "_Muy productivo"_, dije para mis adentros, cuestionándome el uso de sarcasmos conmigo misma. Está bien, tal vez no lo era, pero al menos era interesante. No era el cielo del cuarto, sino el de la cama. Estaba sostenido por los cuatro balaustros y hecho de la misma madera color roble que el resto de los muebles. Predominaba el café, tanto o más como lo hacía el blanco en el salón. Sólo las mantas y la alfombra se salvaban; eran de un rojo italiano e intenso.

No tenía ganas de dormir, mas tampoco tenía ganas de levantarme y si lo hice fue porque no soportaba más la sequedad de mi garganta. Con todo el alboroto de la noche anterior y la exhaustiva charla con Alice- aunque yo era la única que hablaba mientras ella me oía- había olvidado por completo que tenía sed. Me levanté, caminando descalza por la suave alfombra hasta el armario, donde guardaba las zapatillas de levantar. Después de ponérmelas busqué la bata en las maletas y luego corrí un poco la cortina para asegurarme de que había amanecido.

Estaba en lo correcto, aunque el exterior fuera menos luminoso que el interior, a causa de la densa capa de nubes que se extendía hasta los límites de mi visión. La humedad y la capa sobre la frondosa y verde vegetación, hacían parecer a Forks un verdadero invernadero. Me dirigí hacia la puerta, sin estar muy segura de lo que hacía, puesto que no tenía ni idea de donde estaría la cocina..., o el cuarto de baño. Antes de que pudiera girar el pomo, alguien abrió la puerta desde afuera.

-¡Alice!- exclamé por la impresión, algo asustada me llevé una mano al pecho.

-¿Qué?¿tan fea soy?- bromeó ella

-No, no..., en lo absoluto- y era verdad. Los Cullen podían ser muy blancos, muy altos, algo intimidantes y fornidos, pero no por eso dejaban de ser bellos.- pasa...

-¿Ibas a algún lado?- preguntó, luego de inspeccionarme con la mirada. Me costó un poco responderle, pues era consciente de que sonaría más a excusa que a verdad. Tal vez, tal vez no ¡qué va! Yo era demasiado desconfiada.

-A la cocina, por un vaso de agua- reconocí al fin

-Ah, en ese caso iré yo. Dudo que logres encontrarla sin la ayuda de un mapa- me dedicó una sonrisa y cerró la puerta. Volvió antes de lo que la esperaba con una copa de champagne con agua hasta el tope.

-Sólo quería un vaso- intenté que sonara divertido. No funcionó.

-Las copas estaban más a mano- Alice se encogió de hombros y yo bebí con avidez hasta la última gota de agua. Era un agua diferente a la que conocía, pero me agradó. Reparé en que ya iba vestida, con la misma ropa del día anterior y..., de hecho, se veía exactamente igual que el día anterior.

-¿A qué hora te levantas?- le pregunté

-Temprano

-¿qué tan temprano?- eso fue totalmente espontáneo y me sorprendió, pues no solía comportárme de ese modo, y menos con alguien a quien acababa de conocer.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo...

-No quise decir eso, en realidad, bueno, este..., lo que quería decir era que...

-Olvídalo ¿Sí?...sé que te mueres por hacerme un montón de preguntas y no estamos haciendo más que perder el tiempo...

-Me leíste la mente- dije en broma

-No exactamente- repondió cantarina, como si la frese escondiera un doble sentido. Un sentido que no pude encontrar. Alice tomó lugar en el mismo sitio en el que se había sentado por horas la noche anterior y me indicó que le imitase con un gesto. Obedecí, pero antes dejé la copa vacía sobre la mesita de noche.

-Bien, ¿qué quieres preguntar?

-No lo sé...

-No seas tímida...

-Bueno- levanté la vista, como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo para recordar- ¿quién más vive aquí? La casa es demasiado grande para que sólo vivan cuatro personas...

-Tienes razón, somos siete en total...

-¡Siete!

.Sí..., por favor, ¿dime que nunca has visto a una pareja con cinco hijos?

-Sí, pero...

-Pero nada.

-Bueno- rezongué- ¿entonces son cinco hermanos?

-Más o menos.- no podía dejar de sorprenderme su espontaneidad- en realidad, hermanos somos yo, Emmett y Edward. Rosalie y Jasper son nuestros huéspedes a largo plazo, pero puedes contarlos como hermanos si deseas...

-Creo que con tres me bastará- y lo decía con toda sinceridad. No era nada de fácil pasar de ser prácticamente una especie de hija única a tener si quiera un solo hermano. De cierta forma, veía que tendría que esforzarme por conseguir algo del afecto que mi padre de seguro tenía ya repartido entre sus otros hijos.

-Y está Esme...

Por el tono en que Alice lo dijo, supe con certeza dos cosas. Una, Esme era la esposa del doctor, y dos; no era la madre de Alice. Cuando ella confirmó mis sospechas, no pude sino dejar de sorprenderme por lo intuitiva que podía ser a veces. Sólo bastaba con mirar y oír a una persona para saber lo que cree en realidad.

-¿Ella sabe de mí?

-Claro, se enteró el mismísimo día en el que Carlisle recibió la noticia

-¿Y?- insití, pues necesitaba saber de una vez qué pensaba de mí mi nueva madrastra

-¿Y qué?

-¿Y cómo lo tomó?

-Ah, pues..., creo que no le sorprendió. No es que hubiera estado saltando de alegría, pero Esme ama demasiado a Carlisle como para molestarse con él.

Respiré aliviada. Aún no sabía como sería mi relación con ella- si es que había alguna- pero por lo menos estaba segura de que yo no había sido una causa de discución entre ella y mi padre.

-Bien- no me importó que mi voz se entremezclara con mi evidente sencación de alivio

-No me digas que estabas preocupada por eso ¿o sí?

-Para serte franca, lo estaba- reconocí. La noche anterior, había decidido algo importante : intentaría ser amiga de todos mis hermanos, comenzando por Alice, que era la que más dispuesta se mostraba. Era algo completamente nuevo para mí. Si bien consideraba a mi difunta abuela, a Richard y a Martha como amigos, esto era diferente. No había tenido que salir a buscar a esos amigos. Ni siquiera tenía que preocuparme por mantener la amistad, porque aunque suene como si yo fuese una arrastrada, ellos estaban obligados a hacerlo. Ni siquiera yo tenía muy clara esa parte. La cuestión era que mi intención era convertirme en amiga de Alice, y si algo de eso sabía es que yo tendría que ser completamente sincera y abierta con ella..., por lo menos hasta el punto de no asustarla.

-Te preocupas demasiado..., todos están muy contentos de tenerte aquí y ansían conocerte...- decía mi hermana.

-¿Sí?

-¡Por supuesto! Eres _algo_..., completamente nuevo para todos- interpreté aquello como si hubiera querido de cir otra cosa y cambiado el final a última hora. Podría llamarlo percepción, pero ella lo notó, y se apresuró en contestar- no todos los días recibimos a un nuevo miembro en la familia...

-Ya veo, ¿y cuándo los conoceré?¿ se reúnen para desayunar?

Lo que me pareció una interrogante completamente común e inocua, resultó ser para Alice algo incómodo. De cierta forma, yo había acertado en el clavo. Había descubierto, en parte, el motivo de su visita matutina.

-Veras, Elizabeth, hay ciertas..., _cosas_ que deberías saber primero.- comenzó y por la forma en que lo dijo, supe que media con sumo cuidado cada una de sus palabras.

-¿Cosas?

-Hay algunas normas...-confesó. No comprendí así que guardé silencio- Una suerte de reglas que Carlisle me ha pedido te comunique...

-¿Y por qué no vino _él_?- me sorprendí al percibir mi voz molesta.¿Ahora mi padre necesitaba valerse de mensajeros para comunicarse conmigo, su propia hija?..., Reciente y distante, pero hija al fin y al cabo.

-La primera- comenzó Alice poniéndose de pie e ignorando mi pregunta- es que no puedes salir de este cuarto.

Me quedé estupefacta. Durante los días anteriores habían corrido por mi mente cientos de posibles recepciones por parte de la familia de mi padre. Cientos de diseños de casas, miles de situaciones incómodas y frías bienvenidas..., pero nunca esto. Es decir, ¿acaso había oído bien?¿había dicho que mi padre me prohibía salir de aquella habitación? No, no...,había oído mal. Es que eso tenía que ser definitivamente una especie de broma.

-Debes estar bromeando- objeté nerviosa, porque intuía que en realidad no era así.

-La segunda- Alice volvió a ignorarme- es que debes acatar cualquier nueva regla que se decida...

-Esto ya no es divertido, Alice...

-Y la tercera- indicó con el índice- y más importante de todas es que cumplas con las dos anteriores

-¿Me estás hablando enserio?

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo haría?- su expresión era tan sincera como en un inicio y eso terminó por rematarme. Definitivamente su intención no era bromear.

-¿Acabas de oírte? ¡Mi padre planea mantenerme cautiva!

-No es para tanto

-¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! ¡Eso por lo menos debe ser ilegal en este país!

-No, no, no ...- farfulló- no me vengas con cosas jurídicas...

Volví a cuestionarme sobre mi cordura. ¿Estaría soñando otra vez? Cuando soñaba, usualmente no me daba cuenta de que lo hacía hasta que despertaba y bien podía estar haciéndolo ahora. Pero, ¿y si no era yo la del problema?¿y si era el doctor Cullen, Alice y toda su familia albina la que estaba fuera de sus cabales?...Porque solo alguien que no esta completamente cuerdo pretende mantener a su hija encerrada sin motivo alguno.

-Espera...,¿Debería entender esto?

Suspiró.

-Ay, hermanita- dijo volviéndo a su lugar junto a mí- simplemente queremos que cumplas las normas ¿y qué haces tú?...¡Te preocupas por entenderlas!

-Es que tengo que entenderlas.¿Qué problema puede haber en que yo salga de mi habitación?

Alice me miró por un momento y su mirar se dulcificó aún más, adoptando un toque fraternal.

-Elizabeth- murmuró tomándome de las manos al tiempo que se acomodaba, cambiando de pocisión- sé que no nos conocemos, pero siento un gran cariño por ti. Dime, ¿confías en mí?

¿Lo preguntaba con sinceridad o jugaba conmigo? Intenté esclarecer mis pensamientos por un momento y lo que obtuve fue lo siguiente: habían tres posibilidades. La primera era que mi hermana me estaba tomando el pelo, y de una manera muy pesada. La segunda, era que realmente los Cullen estuvieran dementes y la última- y más probable- era que yo lo estuviera. Pensé en una cuarta también, la que decía que a lo mejor sí existía un motivo razonable por el cual tuviera que permanecer encerrada, pero la deseché de inmediato y me quedé con la primera. Realmente deseaba que fuera la primera.

-Sí- contesté sin vacilar..., o sin que mi voz lo hiciera.

-Entonces, ¿me crees si te digo que es por tu propio bien?- había oído eso antes. En la televisión, del psiquiátra, de la abuela, de Richard..., todo mundo lo decía, todo mundo usaba aquella excusa. Excusa, que dejaba de serlo a medida que se analizaba el problema, puesto que siempre resultaba ser verdad. Me llevé un buen rato meditando en eso, pero...,¿qué tenía de malo que yo saliera del cuarto?

-Sí, te creo..., más no lo acepto- contesté con decisión

-No es necesario, estás obligada a hacerlo- me sonrió y pude ver su pulida y blanca dentadura de porcelana.

-Y ahora- prosiguió colocándose de pie- ágil como una gacela- y desentendiéndose completamente del tema- debo marcharme...

-¿Dónde?- me desilusionaba la idea de quedarme sola en aquel cuarto y no había más vuelta que darle. Alice era muy persuasiva.

-Por ahí. ¡He estado tan ocupada estos días! ¡y aún queda tanto por hacer!...bufetes que encargar, vestidos que comprar...

-¿Para qué?

-Organizo una boda- contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Te casas?- me resultaba completamente loco..., es decir, ella era muy joven para eso , ¿no?

-Por supuesto que no, tonta...

-Es que pensé que...

-Ya, ya.., sé perfectamente lo que pensaste, así que no te quitaré más tiempo- me besó en la mejilla izquierda ¡y cómo dolíó ese frío beso! De todas formas, ya había reconocido que era un problema de familia, genético, lo que explicaba el echo de que mis manos estuvieran siempre frías y amoratadas en los dedos.

-¿Sufrimos de presión baja, no?- pregunté de curiosa

-Más o menos...- y volvió a sonreírme

-¿Es de familia?

-Algo así- podría jurar a que Alice me guiño el ojo, pero fue en tan breve lapso de tiempo que no podría haberlo afirmado con certeza. Luego, en tan sólo cinco gráciles pasos- los conté- llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Se detuvo para sacar una pequeña llave color oro, del mismo tono que el del pomo y la cerradura. La levantó para enseñarmela.

-Voy a confiar en ti- me dijo y acto seguido arrojó el pequeño objeto en mi dirección. Vi cómo aterrizaba justo sobre mi regazo y me le quedé mirándo. Ya no habían razones para desconfiar...,

Oí el cuando la puerta se cerró, pero para cuando levanté la vista, Alice se había marchado.

* * *

Había intentado aquello cientos de veces.¿Qué importaba una más?...Ponía la mente en blanco...,respiraba hondo...,me conectaba con cada fibra de mi cuerpo..., volvía a respirar..., intentaba ser consciente de todo cuanto me rodeaba...,respiraba otra vez..., abría los ojos y ...nada, absolutamente nada. Cada vez me convencía más de que había perdido el don. En el pasado, había tratado en varias ocasiones de reencontrarme con mis amigos de la infancia, todas las cuales terminaban en fracaso.

Me preguntaba una y otra vez qué demonios era lo que había hecho el psiquiatra para que yo dejara de verlos...,o para que ellos huyeran de mí. Más de una vez deseé recordarlo, e incluso en una ocasión me atreví a preguntárselo a la abuela, de quien obtuve la más escueta de las respuestas; _"Terapia_"..., no me decía nada. Aunque siempre experimentaba el anhelo de verles otra vez, ahora ese deseo era diez mil veces más fuerte. Estaba sola, completamente sola, en el sentido más hondo y amplio de lo que es estarlo.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, sobre algo..., con quién fuera y sobre lo que fuera, no importaba, simplemente ya no soportaba más aquella soledad. Habían transcurrido tres días- y medio- desde que llegara a vivir a casa de los Cullen, o mejor dicho en una habitación de ésta y el encierro me estaba matando. Aunque resultara difícil de creer, Alice me había engañado; la llave que me había entregado no era la de mi puerta. Ésa aun debía de conservarla ella.

En primera instancia, había ocupado el tiempo a solas para desempacar y ordenar mis cosas, pues albergaba la epseranza de que si veía mis cosas dispuestas por el cuarto, me sentiría como en casa. No fue así. Al contrario, me embriagué de nostalgia y lloré hasta más no poder. Era extraño y ajeno llorar sola, sin absolutamente nadie que te escuche, nadie quién te consuele u oriente...,nadie que se preocupe.

Confieso que a ratos temía que llegara a cierto punto de no necesitar de compañía, de no desearla y que el espectro del autismo se apoderara de mí y fue por eso que volví a enfrentarme a la búsqueda infructuosa de mis viejos amigos. Estaba convencida de que se encontraban allí, en algún rincón de mi mente, ocultos, temerosos y esperando ser descubiertos. Así que me pasaba la mayor parte del día en eso.

Había olvidado completamente el hábito de comer y llevaba por lo menos cuatro días de ayuno. En cuanto al agua, Alice había vuelto aquel día en la mañana-antes de que yo descubriera su engaño-para traérme diez grandes botellones y un recambio para la copa de champagne..., no sé cómo fui tan ingenua como para no sospechar. Pero yo no era tonta y estaba lo suficientemente lúcida como para darme cuenta del paso del tiempo y del hecho de que mi cuerpo se debilitaba con el paso de las horas, al igual que mi mente delirante.

Estaba sumida en la negrura y en la oscuridad...

¿Cuál era el plan de mi padre?¿Acabar conmigo?


	8. Creando Lazos

Creando Lazos

¡Qué hermoso sonido era aquel!..., tan sólo lo había escuchado un par de veces y ahora, cuando creía que ya no lo oiría más, volvió para mí. Era el sonido que producía mi puerta al abrirse.

-¿Alice?- fue extraño escuchar mi voz, después de pasar cuatro días sin hacerlo. Era rasposa, grave y débil. En ese momento me encontraba tirada en el piso, con la cabeza y la manos apoyadas en el camastro. A pesar del agotamiento, distinguía a la borrosa silueta de mi hermana acercándose hacia mí. Me hubiera apartado de no ser porque el cuerpo no me respondió. Alice me cogió con cariño y me depositó sobre la cama. Una sonrisa de satisfacción dominaba su rostro, y lo hacía parecer aún más angelical.

-Lo lograste...,-me dijo solemne, pero sin perder la alegría, en cuanto mi cabeza se hubo apoyado sobre la almohada.

-Estás loca- dije intentando apartarme de ella, luchando contra el aturdimiento.

-No, Elizabeth, escucha...-me agarró la mano con firmeza, provocándome un escalofrío y cada sílaba estaba ahora impregnada de arrepentimiento.

-Alice- la melodiosa voz de mi padre llegó hasta mis oídos, flotando, como si fuera una nube...

Mi hermana se giró para verle. Estaba de pie junto a la puerta, pálido, hermoso y serio, y Alice no logró sostenerle la mirada más allá de un par de segundos. Se apartó de mí , evidentemente contrariada, y salió del cuarto, no sin antes detenerse para dirigirle una mirada severa al doctor. Cuando ella hubo cerrado la puerta, éste se relajó un poco, y se permitió cambiar la postura, que hasta ahora permanecía rígida. Caminó a paso lento hasta quedar frente a mi cama, se detuvo allí -con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón- y me estudió durante varios segundos. Nada en mí le hizo cambiar si quiera la expresión, hasta que de improviso esbozó media sonrisa.

-Tienes miedo- no era un pregunta, él estaba completamente seguro y tenía razón en estarlo. No respondí. Sentía cómo me temblaban las comisuras de los labios, imposibilitándome el abrir la boca. No quería llorar enfrente de él, quise ser fuerte..., pero sólo conseguí ocultar mi cara en la almohada. ¡Vaya manera de ser valiente!, pensé en mi fuero interno, notando que incluso mis pensamientos eran lerdos y tardíos. Sentí cómo una mano se posaba sobre mi cabeza, su mano, sin duda.

-Elizabeth- siempre había odiado aquel nombre, por ser atemporal, ¡pero que lindo sonaba cuando él lo decía!- no sé qué estará pasando por tu mente en este momento...

No sabía cuánto agradecía aquello.

-Ni qué clase de monstruos piensas que somos- continuó- pero, quiero que...,¿Podrías voltearte y mirarme, por favor?...

Lentamente, me volví hacia a él. No tenía lágrimas en los ojos, en lugar de eso, sentía unas durezas en las rasgaduras. Subí la vista con extremada lentitud, tal vez por el hecho de que me pesaban los párpados, tal vez porque simplemente me intimidaba mirarle...

Y me encontré con sus ojos dorados. Sus embriagantes, hechizantes y preciosos ojos dorados, los que me devolvían la mirada con la misma intensidad que la noche en que llegamos a la casa. Una oleada de sensaciones, de pensamientos y recuerdos de aquellos cuatro últimos días me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Sentí cómo me quebraba en mil pedazos y de un momento a otro mi padre me acunaba entre sus brazos.

No me importó el frío, ni la brusquedad de su abrazo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sola como para rechazar uno, viniese de quién viniese y no pude hacer otra cosa que devolverlo con igual fuerza. Me aferré a él con el rostro enterrado en su chaqueta y pasando mis brazos por su torso. Entonces, a pesar de que creía que ya no tenía más lágrimas, lloré. Lloré mucho y él se mantenía presente, comprensivo, paciente, consolándome cuando mi llanto cesaba y tomándome el pulso en la muñeca a ratos.

-Papá...- farfullaba entre lloriqueos, la garganta me quemaba.

-Sí, sí..., estoy aquí- me respondía con cariño, disipando toda mi tristeza y luego de un rato parecía como si el recuerdo de aquellas funestas horas de soledad nunca hubiera existido. Había olvidado todo, ya no importaba. Estaba con mi padre, me abrazaba y era consciente de que me quería..., eso era todo cuanto podía desear. Pronto mi llanto cesó por completo, hasta convertirse en simples intervalos de agitación que alteraban mi respiración.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó su dulce voz. Yo aún continuaba apegada a él.

-Eso creo- contesté. Ya no tenía vergüenza..., Había derramado un mar de lágrimas sobre su ropa, ya nada podría avergonzarme más.

-Sé que hay muchas cosas que aún no entiendes y me encantaría poder explicártelas, pero tengo mis limitaciones...

-No te vayas- susurré. No sé cómo logró escucharme.

-No te encerraré si eso es lo que te preocupa, ya fue suficiente...

Quería preguntar _para qué_ era suficiente, ...qué era lo que le había motivado a hacerme lo que me hizo, mas temí que pudiera arrepentirse de su última resolución y no lo hice. En vez de eso, inhalé con fuerza para aplacar mis sollozos y me percaté del dulce aroma que emanaba de él.

-No debes temerme...-continuó, aunque pareció más una petición que una afirmación.

-No te tengo miedo- ¿cómo podría sentir temor si se comportaba tan dulce y paternal conmigo? Era absurdo, todo aquello era absurdo...

-Tampoco me odies

-Nunca te odié...,

Sentí cómo tomaba una bocanada de aire. Hasta ese entonces, ni siquiera me había percatado de que respirara. Seguramente mis sentidos estaban bloqueados, al igual que mi mente en un principio.

-¿Significa que me perdonas?- inquirió al fin.

-Significa que no hay nada que perdonar, papá- solté.

Listo, lo había dicho. Sonó extraño, forzado, falso, pero lo dije.

_Papá, padre_..., ninguna de esas palabras encajaba en su perfil y sin embargo, así era. Él se apartó de mí con sutileza y por vez primera, mirarle me resultó algo natural. Incluso el hecho de que se inclinara para besarme en la frente fue algo normal para mí, excepto por la gelidez de sus labios. Le sonreí, o por lo menos intenté hacerlo, y él captó mi intención, devolviéndome el gesto.

-Me recuerdas tanto a Vivianne- murmuró. Hace mucho que no oía nombrarla, la abuela prefería no hacerlo, pero lo quisiera o no, Vivianne Niles había sido su única hija, y de paso, mi madre.

-No veo por qué- dije con curiosidad, puesto que no me parecía en nada a ella. Según como la había visto en los pocos retratos que la abuela conservaba, me costaba creer que yo fuera hija de ella. La diferencia más evidente era que, tanto ella como la abuela eran morenas. De piel oscura, de raza negra...,morenas, mientras que yo- si bien no podía considerarme blanca- había salido de piel bronceada y clara. Siempre había sido una anomalía, y me sentía fuera de lugar cuando estaba en presencia de mi abuela, mas ahora comprendía el motivo; los genes albinos de los Cullen.

-Tienes un algo...- se inclinó un poco para observarme mejor- en los ojos...

Sonreí con timidez.

-Lo único- objeté y pareció mostrarse de acuerdo.

-No te molestaré más...-continuó, cambiando el tema. Quise decirle que no me molestaba en lo absoluto, pero tampoco quería hostigarle demasiado- todavía tienes mucho que conocer. Alice no tendrá problemas en enseñarte la casa...

Consiguió sacarme una risita. Fue corta, breve y espontánea.

-Seguro- reconocí- es bastante entusiasta...

-En ocasiones demasiado- agregó, mientras se ponía de pie, alejándose de mí. Confieso que en cuanto le ví dirigirse hacia la puerta, me asusté..., no quería pasar de nuevo por lo mismo. Pero como si adivinara mi inquietud, se volvió hacia mí, enseñándome ambas manos abiertas.

-Sin llaves- me dijo.

Yo le sonreí.

* * *

Es increíble cómo afecta la mente al cuerpo..., y viceversa.

Ahora, luego de haber bebido dos botellones más de agua y de haberme comido el plato entero de galletas que me había traído una reservada Alice, podría afirmar a que mi cuerpo reaccionaba luego de su letargo.

-No puedo creer que te hayas olvidado de todo- dijo mientras yo comía.

-¿Por qué?- respondí con naturalidad.

-No es lógico

-Nunca he actuado con lógica. ¿Recuerdas?- objeté, refiriéndome a los detalles de mis visitas al psiquiátrico que le había mencionado en nuestra primera charla. Eso había captado mucho su atención aquella noche, así que estaba segura de que lo recordaría. Y lo hizo.

-Cierto- reconoció- Pero aún, así...,¿no quieres saber por qué..., hicimos _lo que hicimos_?

-No- contesté con la boca llena, pues intentaba mostrarme realmente despreocupada. Había decidido olvidar lo sucedido, aunque obviamente no podía ignorarlo. Era algo complicado.

-Está bien- aceptó al fin, arrastrando las palabras, como si no me creyera del todo. Era como si siempre intuyera algo, como si fuera una paso adelante mío.- Carlisle me pidió que te enseñara la casa..., así podrás ir a buscar agua por ti misma...

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Te quitaré un gran peso de encima- bromeé

-Realmente no comprendo cómo consigues hacerlo...

-¿El qué?

-Sólo...,olvidar- respondió ella.

-Bueno, hay una razón ¿no?

-Sí, pero..

-Eso es suficiente para mí- cogí otra galleta y me la metí en la boca. Me di cuenta de que sólo quedaban dos en el plato y que había pasado por alto mis modales al no ofrecerle ninguna a Alice.

-Pero, ¿no quieres saber _qué_?- No me gustó para nada como dijo eso. Sinceramente, quería que se dejara de habalr del tema. Yo había decidido enterrarlo y ella venía aquí con palas y picotas dispuesta a profanar su tumba, pues muy, muy en mi interior, me intrigaba saber el motivo que tuvo mi padre para cometer aquella locura. Y ella me tentaba de esa forma...

-No...¿galletas?- ofrecí, inclinando un poco el plato hacia ella. Hizo una mueca de claro desagrado con los labios.

-No gracias...- respondió- ¿y por qué no quieres saber?

¡Dios! ¿Es que nunca acabaría con el asunto?

-No lo sé- me encogí de hombros- supongo que si fuera necesario que lo supiera, él me lo habría dicho...

-¿Él?

-_Papá_- contesté como si fuera algo evidente, aunque me pareció que para ella sonó igual de extraño como lo fue para mí la primera vez. A lo mejor no debí decir eso, ¿qué hubiera pensado yo si de pronto llegara una desconocida que se autoatribuyera el derecho de llamar "abuela" a mi abuela?...Por eso, me sorprendió su reacción, que consistió en apretar los labios, conteniendo una risita.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- inquirí

-Nada..., nada- murmuró, tapándose la boca con la mano izquierda, lo cual no fue de mucha utilidad puesto que ví cómo se reía con los ojos también. La ignoré y engullí la última galleta. No me gustaban las galletas, no me gustaba nada de hecho, pero tenía que reconocer que estas eran bastante buenas.

-¿Y cómo va lo de la boda?- quería cambiar el rumbo de la conversación

-Bastante bien, ¡el vestido es precioso!...-sonrió con malicia- Bella lo odiará...

-¿Quién?

-Bella, es el nombre de la novia...

-¿Y no se supone que debería estra contenta con su vestido?- pregunté

-No creas, Bella es..., un saco roto; nunca esta satisfecha con nada. Si lo dejara todo en manos de ella, acabaría casándose ...

-¿En blusa y vaqueros?

Alice asintió varias veces, abriéndo los ojos un poco más de lo común. Pensé en lo injusto que era el hecho de que ella hubiera heredado los mismos ojos dorados de mi padre, y yo no. De tenerlos así, cada vez que me mirara en el espejo, me encontraría con _su_ mirada.

-Y en Las Vegas- agregó, con total desaprobación.- Lo que me recuerda que aun no consigo sus zapatos..., será mejor que vea eso pronto

-No repares en mí, puedes enseñarme la casa otro día...

-¡Gracias!- se inclinó y me besó en ambas mejillas.

-No hay de qué. Además, aún estoy exhausta...

-Sí, eso creo- rogué para que no volviera al tema del encierro otra vez- bueno, te dejo...

Se puso de pie, llevándose el plato vacío y desapareció tras la puerta dando pequeños saltitos. No lo había mencionado, pero por la forma en como se movía creí que se dedicaba a algo relacionado con el baile, la gimnasia o alguna cosa así. La próxima vez, se lo preguntaría.

* * *

La nubosa claridad se filtraba por lo cristales húmedos de las ventanas. La ventana, en realidad, ya que ahora reparaba en que toda la pared posterior de la casa había sido reemplazada por cristal. O por lo menos era así en mi cuarto. Afuera, sólo se veía el verde y desolado jardín, interrumpido varios metros más allá por el correr de un río. Luego aparecía el bosque, eterno hasta el límite con las montañas Olympic.

El día estaba nublado, no era para sorprenderse. No se oí nada más que el fluir del río. Nada, ni una sola alma vagando por el jardín, ni pasos en el interior de la casa...,absolutamente nada. Era como si estuviera sola, otra vez. Pero ahora era diferente, porque mi puerta permanecía abierta y disponía de completa libertad para salir y entrar. Tenía unas ansias enormes por conocer la casa, pero temía que si me alejaba demasiado podría perderme. El lugar era bonito, pero no me apetecía para nada perderme en sus largos y solitarios pasillos enmarcados en paneles de madera. Aún había algo. Un no sé qué, aquella sensación, ese sonido metálico que me impedía sentirme completamente segura.

Así que con todo dispuesto y ordenado como estaba, sólo me quedaba una cosa por hacer. El escritorio de roble me estaba esperando, con las hojas de color apiladas en una esquina y el lapicero en otra, al igual que la silla que se encontraba junto a él. Luego de que Alice se marchara- y me enseñara una puerta frente a la mía como el cuarto de baño- busqué ropa acorde al clima y me dirigí para tomar una ducha, que resultó tener un efecto relajante en mí. Después, me cepillé los dientes y me eché una toalla sobre los hombros para dejar caer el cabello suelto y mojado caer sobre ella.

Mi aspecto era bastante aceptable, aunque todavía se registraban huellas de mi experiencia en solitario. Tenía unas ojeras increíblemente marcadas y estaba lívida, y pensé que nunca me había parecido tanto a mi padre como ahora. Además, noté de inmediato que había perdido varios kilos y tenía la sensación de que me sobraba ropa por todos lados.

Decidí que era tiempo de cumplir mi promesa y escribirle a Martha. Me senté en la confortable silla del escritorio y cogí una de las hojas del montón, al azar. Resultó ser una esquela verdosa, enmarcada por una enredadera del mismo tono, pero más oscuro y pensé que nada iba mejor con mi actual realidad, rodeada de verde, verde y más verde vegetación. Coloqué la fecha en la parte superior.

_Querida Martha:_ - empecé y me detuve. ¿Le iba a contar todo cuanto había sucedido?. Intenté imaginarme la cara de Martha al leer frases como "mi hermana me llevó volando escaleras arriba", o "Mi padre me mantuvo encerrada durante un poco más de tres días". No. Esas no eran cosas como para contar. En primer lugar, porque lo primero lo había soñado y lo segundo- para fines muy, muy prácticos- estaba olvidado. Y en segundo lugar porque seguramente lo único que conseguiría sería causarle preocupación. Así que decidí que sería necesario filtrar algunas cosas...

_Llegué a Forks. En este preciso instante estoy escribiéndote desde mi propio cuarto, que __por cierto es bastante más amplio de lo que esperaba, al igual que toda la casa del doctor Cullen. Todas las inquietudes que tenía se han ido. Me enteré de que tengo una hermana un par de años mayor, Alice, y hemos compartido un montón. Además, papá y yo estamos cada vez más cerca. _

_También tengo otros dos hermanos mayores y el resto de la familia se ha portado muy bien conmigo- puse eso porque resultaba imposible que en cuatro días sólo hubiera conocido a Alice . Imposible, pero posible. Que irónico- Confieso que extraño mucho Canadá, su aire y su ambiente, y sobre todo a ti y a Richard. Por cierto, ¿cómo está? Dile que por mi parte no me he olvidado ni un segundo de él, como tampoco lo he hecho de ti. A veces me da por lagrimear en cuanto pienso en ustedes. Creo que ahora mismo estoy a punto de estropear mi carta con mis lágrimas. Por ahora, no hay mucho que contar, puesto que Forks es un lugar tranquilo y aburrido, y..._

¿Era eso lo que creía que era?..., un sonido armónico y melódico había resonado en mi cabeza, quebrando el prolongado silencio. Provenía desde la casa, del piso de abajo..., era el piano. Abandoné mi escritura para concentrarme en aquella melodía, pausada, armoniosa, envolvente en cada uno de sus acordes. Cerré lo ojos, para ver si de ese modo escuchaba mejor.

La ejecución era perfecta. Aunque no conocía la pieza, no noté ni un solo error. Sin saber cómo- probablemente movida por la curiosidad- me levanté de mi asiento y salí de mi cuarto. Caminaba con lentitud, siguiendo el sonido, oyendo la música, maravillándome con cada nota que escuchaba. Las paredes de la casona parecían ser una perfecta caja de resonancia. Avancé por el corredor, sin prestar atención a las pinturas que adornaban las paredes.

Sólo me interesaba la música. A medida que avanzaba, la oía más nítidamente, hasta que me encontré al pie de la escalera. Bajé un peldaño, ahora la melodía estaba relentando. Bajé otro peldaño más, seis en total. Solo entonces pude verle. Efectivamente, había alguien sentado en el banquillo de piano, alguien que- según pensé- poseía unos dedos maravillosos.

Se trataba de un hombre, pero como estaba de espaldas a mí, no pude verle. Me senté en el peldaño, procurando tener el máximo sigilo posible y me quedé escuchando- incluso con la vista- la bella canción que describían los dedos de aquel extraño sobre el instrumento.


	9. Anormalidad

Anormalidad

Ojalá nunca se detuviera. Apoyé la cabeza a uno de los balaustros de la escalera y aferré una mano a él, mientras continuaba sumida en la melodía que impregnaba todo el lugar. Parecía que el sonido no provenía solamente del piano, también venía del suelo, de las paredes, las lámparas y del bosque que se extendía alrededor de la casa. Cada átomo existente vibraba al compás de la música..., y yo no era la excepción.

Creo que transcurrieron varios minutos, por lo menos dos piezas enteras, cuando el sonido comenzó a extinguirse paulatinamente y la magia fue abandonando la estancia. Pude ver cómo el pianista presionaba la ultima tecla; un_ "fa"_, y sentí la sensación de vacío que volvía a reinar en la gran casona. No pudo dejar de parecerme curioso.

El hombre del piano hizo ademán de levantarse y me sobresalté. ¿Le molestaría verme allí?¿Acaso no querría que nadie le oyera?...No. Alguien que era capaz de realizar tan hermosa interpretación no podía tener sitio para albergar sentimientos tan burdos como el enojo. Además, yo no hacía nada malo, incluso me consideraba con el derecho de decir que estaba en_ mi_ casa. Ahora me pregunto si esos fueron motivos para hacer lo que hice a continuación.

-Una bella melodía- dije a modo de cumplido, lo suficientemente alto para que él pudiera oírme. Surtió efecto, puesto que se giró bruscamente hacia mí. Podría asegurar que lo hizo demasiado rápido, pero lo olvidé de inmediato. Si me había chocado el aspecto de mi padre la primera vez que le vi, el aspecto del joven de cabellos cobrizos que me observaba desde abajo lo hizo diez veces más.

Con la piel blanca como la cal, los finos rasgos contraídos en una mueca de disgusto y los ojos negros como el carbón, se me quedó mirando sin moverse siquiera un solo milímetro. Parecía asustado, como si yo le hubiera descubierto haciendo algo indebido y entonces supe que no debería haber abierto la boca.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó, y a pesar de que su voz venía cargada de hostilidad, pude distinguir en ella el sello indistinguible que lo identificaba como miembro de la familia. No pude articular palabra; me encontraba intimidada. Avanzó un par de pasos lentamente hacia la escalera e inclinó un poco la cabeza con el fin de verme mejor.

-Eres la...,_hija_ de Carlisle- el "_hija"_ sonó tan falso como "_padre"_ lo había sido para mí en un comienzo. Asentí apresuradamente.

-Es en verdad extraño...-musitó, observándome con la misma curiosidad que había percibido en la mirada de todos a cuantos había conocido en aquellos últimos días.

-¿Y quien eres tú?- articulé, procurando que no me temblara la voz a causa del temor. Sus ojos se ablandaron y una especie de sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Soy Edward- ahora se mostraba bastante afable- ...,tu _hermano_, si así lo prefieres.

Di un suspiró de alivio. Aquel joven era mi hermano, no había porque temer.

-Elizabeth- me presenté, ofreciéndole la mano a modo de saludo. Solo cuando soltó una suave risita noté que había extendido la mano en el aire, a cinco metros de altura por sobre él.

-Es la costumbre- me excusé

-Descuida...

-Te escuché desde arriba y...,vine a ver- dije, intentando entablar alguna especie de conversación- Tocas muy bien...

-Gracias, pero no es la gran cosa..-contestó con auténtica modestia

-Sí, sí..., ¡Ya quisiera yo ser tan buena!

-¿Tocas?

Negué con la cabeza.

-No en realidad.

-Eso significa que sí puedes hacer algo...

-Poca cosa- reconocí. Edward rodeo la escalera y subió por ella rápidamente, hasta quedar frente a mí. Pude notar su inseguridad, y me apegué a la orilla, esperando que comprendiera mi gesto. Lo hizo, pues se sentó a mi lado y volvió a dirigirme aquella mirada de curiosidad. Me pregunté qué rayos tenía pintado en la cara para que a todo mundo le diera por mirarme así.

-Es realmente muy _extraño_- murmuró con cierta fascinación.

-¿Qué cosa?- me atreví a preguntar.

-_Tú_- respondió como si fuera algo completamente obvio. Por la forma en la que apretó los labios y cambió de expresión luego de decir eso, supe que se dio cuenta de que no debería haberlo dicho.

-Vaya- respondí, intentando parecer natural- nunca pensé que podría considerarleme una _freak_...

Fruncí el ceño al pronunciar la palabra.

-Yo no dije eso- objetó esbozando media sonrisa.

-Pero eso quisiste decir- aparté la vista, y centré mi atención en el piano, preguntándome porque no habrían conseguido uno color marfil, para que estuviera tono con la sala. Estaba segura de que seguía observándome, ¡Maldición, como odiaba aquel silencio sepulcral!

No me quedó más remedio que voltearme nuevamente, sólo para darme cuenta que ahora los ojos de mi hermano destilaban una profunda compasión hacia mí.

-No sabes lo ventajoso que puede llegar a resultar ser un _freak_- lo que debería haber sonado como una broma, fue dicho con mucha seriedad. Ahora sucedía que ser rara era algo bueno. ¡Los raros eran ellos, que me encerraban en un cuarto sin darme explicación alguna y luego me pedían perdón!. Estuve a punto de materializar mis pensamientos en palabras cuando Edward intervino.

-Jasper- dijo con la mirada clavaba en el piso. No era una expresión de alegría, tampoco de enojo, ni siquiera era una pregunta. Simplemente lo pronunció. Le miré extrañada, pero luego de oír un ruido que venía desde abajo y de girarme con brusquedad, lo comprendí. Allí, sobre el piso entablado, se encontraba el joven de cabellos dorados que me había ignorado la noche en la que llegué. _Jasper_..., intenté recordar, sabía que había escuchado el nombre en alguna parte. ¡Claro! Alice se había referido a él como una especie de huésped permanente o algo parecido.

Jasper se me quedó mirando. Había algo en sus ojos negros que hacía que algo se agitara en mi interior, _algo_ estaba fuera de lugar...

De improviso, Edward me cogió de la mano- me alegró comprobar que sus dedos estaban amoratados como los míos- llevándome vertiginosamente escaleras abajo. Luego tironeó de mi brazo- algo reticente- hasta que estuvimos enfrente de Jasper. No sabía muy bien de qué iba todo eso, así que me limité a observar...,y a esperar. Noté que en cuanto estuvimos a unos pies de distancia, Jasper retrocedió con disimulo. Por alguna extraña razón, él no quería acercarse a mí y una sensación de inquietud me hacía pensar que yo tampoco a él.

-Mira- dijo Edward dirigiéndose a Jasper, pudiendo percibirse el entusiasmo de su voz. Alzó nuestras manos aun entrelazadas para enseñárselas

-¡Acabo de verla!- exclamó eufórico.

-Eso no prueba nada, Edward- replicó Jasper con cierto escepticismo.

-Vamos- insistió mi hermano- sólo..., velo por ti mismo

-No tientes a la suerte...-advirtió el otro severamente retrocediendo dos pasos más. Entonces, sin darme tiempo para reaccionar, Edward me sujetó por los brazos y prácticamente me arrojó en dirección a Jasper. No pude frenarme...,me sorprendí de la fuerza del empujón y de un momento a otro me golpeé contra algo frío y sólido. Me aparté impulsivamente apenas se me permitió reaccionar, encontrándome a medio milímetro- por decir algo- de quién tanto me había estado evitando. Levanté la mirada temerosa, y pude distinguir el pánico que invadía su rostro, lívido. Me aparté con torpeza, alejándome no sólo de él, sino también de Edward.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?- exclamé molesta, volteándome hacia éste. Pero él pareció no escucharme; toda su atención estaba fijada en el ahora conmocionado Jasper. Noté como sus brazos, que permanecían inertes a ambos lados, temblaban de una manera casi imperceptible. De hecho, todo él lo hacía..., y sólo mantenía la vista fija mí. Después de unos segundos que me parecieron infinitos, me tendió una de sus manos temblorosas, haciendo una mueca, la cual interpreté como algo cercano a una sonrisa.

-No me he presentado aun- dijo lleno de júbilo- mi nombre es Jasper Hale

Antes de responder a su saludo, dirigí una rápida mirada hacia mi hermano, quien me indicó con un gesto que accediera. Estreché la gélida mano de Jasper, que sacudió la mía con más entusiasmo del necesario.

-Elizabeth...Niles- respondí entrecortadamente. No podía negar que a mí también me ponía tensa aquella descolocada situación.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó dubitativo. En un principio, no entendí a qué se refería, pero en cuanto elevó un poco los brazos pude comprenderlo. Asentí, cada vez más desconcertada por su reacción. Se acercó a mí, ,todavía inseguro, y de pronto me rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándome contra él. ¡Vaya recepción! Ni siquiera Alice se había mostrado tan afectuosa.

Sin duda, era un abrazo fraternal. Había cruzado su brazo derecho por mi espalda y con el otro me rodeaba el cuello, posando su mano sobre mi nuca. Percibí varias cosas; la fuerza con la me sostuvo, el hielo que emanaba su cuerpo, el mismo aroma dulzón de papá y la intensa emoción- fuera cual fuera- que le invadía. Me pregunté sinceramente si en un primer encuentro sería apropiado tener tanta proximidad, considerando el hecho de que- a diferencia de Edward- el no era mi hermano.

Percibía cómo su rostro se acercaba a mi cabeza- por lo menos yo era quince centímetros más baja que él- e inspiraba con fuerza. Hasta entonces, yo había permanecido completamente inmóvil, pero no vi motivo para no responderle el gesto, así que correspondí a su abrazo rodeando su espalda. Aun así, intenté tocarle lo menos posible. Comencé a alarmarme cuando comenzaron a transcurrir los minutos, y Jasper no me soltaba..., ni daba indicios de querer hacerlo.

Giré la cabeza con sutileza y comprobé que Edward continuaba allí, de pie. Una auténtica sonrisa cruzó por su faz, dejando al descubierto una serie de dientes perfectos. Entonces sentí que algo húmedo me recorría la espalda, y recordé que traía el cabello mojado. Aun así, no dije nada y esperé hasta que, por fin, Jasper decidió liberarme. Una vez que lo hizo, retrocedió, recuperando la distancia apropiada que deberían de conservar dos personas que acaban de conocerse. Cualquier rastro de..., lo que sea que le hubiera atormentado antes, había desaparecido. Ahora su semblante estaba relajado, tranquilo, normal. Sólo atiné a sonreírle.

-Será mejor que me marche- anunció Jasper.

-Sí, de otro modo, Eliza terminará creyendo que somos un montón de locos- bromeó Edward.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco.

-Seguro, señor humanidad- replicó éste con cierta crudeza disfrazada de humor, luego se dirigió a mí- te veo luego...,

Se retiró, y de cierto modo, agradecí que su despedida no se asimilara a su saludo. ¡Hacia tanto frío en aquella casa!..., y tanto la presencia de él, como la de mi hermano, no contribuían mucho en ese aspecto. Al igual que con Alice, comenzaba a sentirme cómoda con Edward.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- me atreví a preguntarle. Intenté no parecer burlesca, por si se ofendía.

-Jasper es..., algo tímido- respondió él. Ahora que había pasado el nerviosismo y la tensión propios de la situación, me percaté de lo agradable que resultaba ser el sonido de su voz, incluso más que el mi padre.

-No se nota- objeté y el soltó una risita.

-Es tímido, pero cuando entra en confianza puede mostrarse bastante expresivo...

Caminábamos de vuelta hacia las escaleras.

-Sí, ya vi..., ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Seguro

-¿La _frialdad_ es de familia?- obviamente lo dije en sentido literal.

-Algo así- "algo así", lo mismo que contestaban todos. ¿Era así o no era así? ¿Tan difícil resultaba contestar a aquello?

-Es extraño- comenté- nunca había oído nada parecido, ¿a qué se debe?

Mi hermano se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, siempre se lo he atribuido a la genética- contestó- y nadie aquí le da mucha importancia.

-Pero no puedes negar que es algo _anormal_

-No porque algo sea diferente es algo anormal- dijo Edward curvando una sonrisa

-Sin embargo, sigo siendo considerada una _freak_...

-Bueno...-titubeó- eso podremos discutirlo después...

Supe lo que eso significaba; se estaba despidiendo. Una vez más, me quedaría sola y aunque por estúpido que pareciera, asentí.

-Tienes que irte- sentencié

-Me gustaría quedarme, me imagino que no ha de ser muy agradable pasarse el día entero aquí, con las paredes como única compañía...

-Sí, tienes razón- rezongué abnegada- pero no repares en mí. Me las ingeniaré

-Mantener una actitud positiva ayuda- me sonrió levemente y no pude evitar devolverle el gesto.

-Nos vemos después- me despedí. No supe si tenderle la mano o darle un abrazo. No podía quitarme de la cabeza que había algo _extraño_ referente a mi nueva familia, algo atípico, algo que me impedía entrar en total confianza con ellos.

-Te veo luego- secundó Edward, afable y educado- como se había mostrado desde un principio- y luego salió por la entrada principal. Antes de desaparecer tras la puerta, me hizo un gesto con la mano, en señal de adiós. Cuando me quedé sola, el silencio volvió a reinar.

Me quedé contemplando la enorme sala, inmaculadamente blanca- exceptuando el piano- y mis ojos se posaron sobre un enorme candelabro que pendía en el centro de ella. Se encontraba varios metros por sobre mi cabeza, poseía forma de circunferencia y alrededor tenía dispuestas múltiples velas blancas, todas con la mecha intacta. No recordaba haberlo visto la noche en que llegué, probablemente por la falta de luz.

Comprobé también, de que mi cuarto no era el único que poseía un panel de cristal en vez de una pared y distinguí a través de la ventana cómo la verde hierba quedaba cubierta por la niebla. De pronto, con el fin de acallar el silencio, me sentí sumamente tentada de tocar el piano. Lentamente, y asegurándome una y otra vez de que no venía nadie, me acerqué a él.

Acaricié con los dedos su pulida cubierta, deslizándome hacia las teclas. Me atreví a tocar un _"la"_,manteniéndolo presionado, pues mis pies se encontraban demasiado lejos del pedal. La nota resonó en el salón, al igual que la melodía de Edward. Iba a sentarme en el banquillo, cuando de pronto oí un ruido, proveniente del fondo. Me entró una especie de pánico y más ligera que una liebre me aparté del piano y eché a correr escaleras arriba.

* * *

-¡Buenas noches!- el llamado de Alice me sacó de mi ensoñación. Estaba apoyada casi por completo contra el frío cristal de la ventana. Algo había captado mi atención hacía un rato. Tenía la sensación de que alguien- o algo- rondaba la casa, oculto en el espesor del bosque. Pero era sólo una sensación, puesto que no logré ver absolutamente nada..., y confieso que me decepcioné.

Deseaba que sucediera algo...,lo que fuera, para que rompiera el monótono esquema en el que me había envuelto. Ya habían transcurrido dos días desde el episodio con Jasper y el único contacto social que había mantenido era precisamente con mi hermana. Del resto de los Cullen- incluido papá- ni sombra. Alice llegó brincando junto a mí.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó torciendo el gesto.

-Nada- respondí de forma automática, con la vista aun inmersa en la densa oscuridad del exterior. Sólo después de varios segundos vine a darme cuenta de que ella se había mantenido inmóvil en su posición, mirándome, sin mostrar señal alguna de que seguía respirando. Estaba esperando mi respuesta, sin dudas.

Suspiré.

-No me siento bien- respondí, apartándome de la ventana para dejarme caer sobre la cama. Estaba siendo sincera.

-¿Y eso?- volvió a preguntar mientras tomaba lugar junto a mí. Me molestó que el tono de su voz continuara siendo alegre. Yo no estaba alegre, ella debería respetar eso.

-No estoy conforme...-admití- el encierro me está matando

-¡Pero si tan solo han sido dos dias!

-Más cuatro- objeté, y ella no pudo debatirme..., respecto a eso.

-Cierto, pero ¿crees que allá afuera hay algo que merezca la pena ver?

-Tal vez, no sé..., quiero hacer algo, ¡hablar con alguien!

-Me tienes a mí- me recordó, posando su fría mano sobre la mía.

-Me refiero a alguien _más_...-repliqué poniéndome de pie. Deambulé por el cuarto mientras hablaba.

-No esperaba esto- comencé-...,nunca, pero sucedió. Es extraño ¿sabes? Sé que algo no esta bien, _algo_ no cuadra en esta historia. Primero, llego a esta..._casa_, donde mi familia resulta poseer alguna clase de poder que les permite moverse o teletransportarse ..., ¡qué se yo!, pero luego, resulta que no. Yo estaba equivocada pues, en verdad, me había desmayado y todo había sido prácticamente un invento de mi imaginación. Después, cuando creo que la cosa comienza a normalizarse, ¡descubro que me encierran! Y sin más ni menos, cuatro días después llegan con la cara llena de arrepentimiento pidiendo disculpas y ofreciendo explicaciones que no están dispuestos a dar...

Mis palabras iban cargadas de ironía..., y esa era la intención.

-Ofrecí explicarte- objetó Alice, mas la ignoré. Estaba en mi momento de desahogo, me descargaba y no pararía hasta terminar, aunque ella terminara creyendo que yo era una loca de patio.

-Y para rematar, aparece ese Jasper , que en un segundo parece temerme ,!y al siguiente me adopta como su peluche!...- hice una pausa para respirar.

-Todo tiene un motivo, Elizabeth- la voz de Alice había descendido por lo menos una octava y era seria.

-!No, no!- insití, testaruda- son fríos, no beben, no comen, no desayunan ni cenan juntos..., ¡ni siquiera sé si tienen un comedor!..

-Lo tenemos

-No se oye nada...¡nada! Todo el día permanece sumido en la quietud. No hay voces, no hay música, no hay visitas, ni siquiera se oyen pasos...,!no es normal!- noté que perdía los estribos. Más que molesta, estaba histérica.

-Todos tenemos cosas que hacer, es verdad no pasamos mucho en casa pero..

-Exacto. _Todos_ tienen algo que hacer..., excepto yo- sollocé- Tienen tantas, tantas cosas que hacer, que ni siquiera se han molestado en conocerme. Llevo casi una semana aquí y ni siquiera conozco a la esposa de papá, ¿es que ella tampoco tiene tiempo? ¿o es que en verdad no quiere verme?

-Elizabeth- dijo tomándome por el brazo.

-Suéltame- me quejé con brusquedad, apartándome de su lado.

-Elizabeth- insistió con autoridad. Un destello en sus ojos de ámbar me hizo recobrar la compostura.

-Ven y siéntate- me llevó nuevamente al borde del camastro- Ahora, vas a escucharme. Tu vida cambio y no puedes hacer nada con eso. Cójelo, acéptalo, asimílalo...No somos una familia convencional, es verdad. Aquí cada uno va por su cuenta, pero no por eso dejamos de ser una familia..., _tu_ familia.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga con eso?- un frío en la nariz me alertó del llanto que estaba por venir.

-Ven acá- me dijo dulcificando su voz. No era alegre..., era dulce. Me estrechó entre sus delgados y helados brazos, al tiempo que la lágrimas comenzaban a correr con descontrol por mis mejillas. Esa noche, luego de pasar un buen rato consolándome, se quedó conmigo, prometiéndome que haría algo para remediar la situación. No me gustó la forma en la que lo dijo. Estaba demasiado..., _entusiasmada._


	10. Bella

Bella

_"Los días corrían frente a mí a un ritmo vertiginoso..., pasaban junto a mí, sin prestarme la más mínima atención y yo tampoco los atendía a ellos. Muy pronto ellos me dejarían en paz, pues el tiempo dejaría de significar algo real para mí."_

Desperté.

Diecinueve..., tan sólo faltaban diecinueve días. Diecinueve días para que mi vida cambiara..., en más de un sentido.

Aun no sabía qué emociones debería experimentar exactamente, ni siquiera podía precisar lo que sentía en ese momento. Miré hacia el cielo de mi cuarto, donde aún permanecía la pantalla de luz que mi padre comprara para mi años atrás, cuando todavía era una niña. Era rosada, aunque en un inicio había sido fucsia, pues los años no pasaban en vano, ni siquiera para objetos inertes e inanimados.

Incluso los motivos infantiles- los corazones y los osos- habían palidecido, y lo que en su momento me pareció lo más hermoso del mundo, bien ahora podría pasar por basura. Esa lámpara, junto con la cama y el escritorio, eran lo único que yo no había cambiado cuando volví. Me arrepentí de no haberlo hecho, pues ahora aquel objeto se empecinaba en recordarme sólo una cosa y esa era que "_todo envejece_". Todo se va poniendo viejo, perdiendo el brillo, la fuerza, el encanto..., hasta que finalmente no sirve más.

Pero eso no tenía por qué suceder conmigo..., no si tomaba la decisión correcta. En realidad, la decisión ya estaba tomada. Más que tomada; anunciada, publicada, autorizada y transcrita a múltiples tarjetas de invitación. Ya no podía echar pie atrás. Debía ser consecuente, debía asumir. ¿Acaso no habían sido mis labios los que pronunciaron un _sí_? ¿No era mi propia mano la que se había ofrecido para llevar el sello de la alianza?...

Me giré hacia un costado de la cama- el que quedaba junto a la mesita de noche- y busqué entre el papeleo del último cajón. Desde que Edward y yo comunicáramos nuestra decisión a Reneé y a Charlie- quienes se lo tomaron bastante a la ligera o por lo menos, esa fue mi impresión- y se fijara la fecha para _aquello_, había adoptado la estúpida manía de marcar los días en un calendario. Lo mantenía allí, oculto, pues no quería que mi novio lo viera. Porque había algo más allá de todas las cosas, más allá de toda complicación y de todo prejuicio. Y ese algo era Edward Cullen..., _mí_ Edward, y todo el amor que profesaba por él.

¿Qué importaba que tuviera que caminar hacia el altar bajo la mirada reprobatoria de una multitud de personas? ¿Y qué si tenía que usar un ridículo vestido retrograda? ¿O si tenía que cargar con el estigma de ser una de esas muchachas idiotas que se casan antes de terminar sus estudios? ¡Nada! Absolutamente nada. Todo aquello, que tal vez, hace un par de años atrás hubiera yo misma calificado como una zoncera, ahora cobraba un sentido diferente.

Y el sentido era él. La forma en como me miraba, con la misma pasión que en nuestros primeros encuentros, el esplendor de su sonrisa y la forma en la que titilaban sus ojos de ámbar cada vez que hablaba del día de nuestra unión eterna. Eterna, sí, porque ese día no significaba sólo dejar de ser un alma independiente o de perder el apellido de mi padre. Estábamos hablando de algo mucho más grande, pues ese sería el día en el que Edward- por fin- me transformaría.

Con el grueso marcador rojo tracé otra equis sobre el calendario; era oficial...,ahora faltaban diecinueve días para el matrimonio. Al igual que cada vez que lo hacía, me sentí culpable, pues en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que no lo hacía porque me emocionara la idea, sino al contrario. Pero de lo único que estaba segura, era de que Edward me amaba y de que yo le amaba a él por sobre todas las cosas, incluso por sobre mi orgullo, mi familia, mi vida y..., de Jacob. Mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo, a quién no había vuelto a ver desde que decidiéramos tomar caminos diferentes, el día en que le visité en la Push.

Todos en la reserva estaban afectados por su partida, pero tranquilos, pues sabían que- por el momento- se encontraba bien. No así Charlie, que de hecho, se mostraba mucho más preocupado que el mismo Billy- ovbiamente porque desconocía ciertos detalles de la historia- y había dedicado gran parte de su tiempo y dinero para encontrar a Jake. Ejemplo de ello eran los múltiples folletos y carteles que empapelaban el pueblo entero, con la fotografía de mi amigo y frases como "PERDIDO", "¿HA VISTO USTED A ESTE CHICO?", "JOVEN DESAPARECIDO", "¿CONOCE SU PARADERO?", "SI LE HA VISTO,..."..., y luego venía el listado de números telefónicos de la estación de policías, incluyendo el de casa.

Jacob se había apartado de mi vida, en más de un sentido. Ha de haber creído que eso sería lo mejor para mí, mas se equivocaba. Lo único que había causado su desaparición era que yo le extrañara aun más, y que mis pensamientos volaran hacia él cada vez que Edward se ausentaba. Pensé un momento en aquello...¡Qué egoísta de mi parte! Cuando no estaba Edward, pensaba en Jacob y ahora que él se marchaba, me aferraba a Edward...

Era estúpido, ilógico y hasta cruel. Y lo peor de todo, es que yo no era así, y pensar en estas cosas me hacía daño. Sólo tenía que dejar que todo fluyera y tomara su propio rumbo. Me levanté con el cuerpo pesado y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, para tomar una ducha. Me metí en la bañera y abrí el grifo del agua fría. No me resultaba ajena la temperatura, pues me había acostumbrado a tacto de hielo de Edward y prefería eso mil veces antes de abrir el del agua caliente. Cerré los ojos, y dejé que el agua mojara mi pelo y se deslizara por mi cuerpo. Me pregunté si luego de cambiar percibiría el agua del mismo modo. No sólo el agua, el resto de las cosas también..., los aromas, los sonidos, el tacto. ¿Qué tanto podría llegar a cambiar? ¿Lo suficiente como para olvidar mi existencia como humana? ¿Cambiaría también mi sentir, mi forma de pensar? ¿Se desvanecerían mis deseos y se doblegarían ante mis ansias de sed?...

Salí de la ducha entumida de frío y me envolví con la toalla. Luego de vestirme, bajé a desayunar. Por la quietud que imperaba en la casa- y porque su coche no estaba- supuse que Charlie ya se habría marchado. Me dirigí hacia la despensa y cogí mi caja de cereal, demasiado ligera. Mire en su interior. "_Perfecto_"..., estaba vacía. Tuve que echar un vistazo en la nevera, donde no encontré nada más que un paquete de salchichas, un empaquetado de tocino, refresco, leche y algunos huevos.

Tenía un agujero en el estómago y la situación me irritó bastante. Claro, ahora que Charlie y yo nos encontrábamos tan absortos- cada uno con sus asuntos que atender- que ninguno de los dos había recordado ir al supermercado. El lado positivo, era que luego de transformarme no tendría que preocuparme de este tipo de cosas, y me bastaría con echar una vuelta al bosque para conseguir mi alimento. Pero no tenía la más mínima intención de morir de hambre ahora, así que opté por la leche, y me bebí un vaso entero.

Me supo agrio y me dejó un mal sabor de boca, por lo que deduje que estaba vencida. Completamente exasperada, recogí mi bolso y mi chaqueta de la percha del vestíbulo y salí de casa, en dirección a mi auto. Mi _nuevo_ auto..., cortesía de mi vampiro favorito. Odiaba al vehículo y a cada parte de él- incluyendo el stereo- era demasiado presuntuoso, demasiado elegante, demasiado grande..._demasiado_. Nada lo describía mejor y se lo hice saber a Edward en cuanto me lo enseñó, mas hizo caso omiso de mis reclamos, recordándome que había sido yo la que había aceptado sus condiciones. No me había quedado más remedio que recibir su obsequio gustosa.

_"A caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes..., como a auto obsequiado no se le mira el motor", había dicho Edward._

_"Que un mal rayo parta al que inventó esa estupidez de refrán", había pensado yo para mis adentros._

Abrí la puerta del mercedes y me acomodé en el asiento del conductor. A penas encendí el motor, me percate de otro detalle. Tendría que hacer una visita a la gasolinería sino quería quedar botada a medio camino. Después de cargar combustible, me dirigí hacia el supermercado. Al bajarme, percibía- como a donde quiera que fuera- las miradas de los curiosos. Obviamente la atracción no era yo, sino la máquina deslumbrante que conducía. Ignoré aquello, y me aseguré de programar la alarma. Luego entré en la tienda.

Lo primero que hice fue coger un canastillo- tenía planeado hacer sólo compras para la semana- y encaminarme hacia el pasillo de los abarrotes. Tomé un caja de cereal, un paquete de tostadas y algunas galletas. Habían días en que la tensión me superaba y no había nada mejor para tranquilizarme que unos cuantos bocadillos dulces. Fui hacia la sección de los congelados, donde opté por una serie de platos congelados, entre ellos lasaña. Tenía que ir acostumbrando al estómago de Charlie para cuando no tuviera quien le cocinara. Algunos yogurths, la leche y un paquete de pasta..., estaba a punto de coger una caja de concentrado de manzana, cuando una mano se posó sobre mi hombro. Me sobresalté.

-¡Hola, Bella!- saludó Alice. Nunca hubiera esperado toparme con un vampiro en la sección de jugos, refrescos y bebidas de un supermercado.

-¡Alice!- exclamé con asombro- casi me matas de un susto...

-Ni de broma..., después de tanto cuidarte las espaldas- rió. Era verdad. Desde que formaba parte de la vida de los Cullen, no había hecho más que causarles preocupación..., pero eso cambiaría. Y pronto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté

-Lo mismo que tú. Compro- respondió ella enseñándome su carro, el cual estaba abarrotado de comida, confites y otras cosas.

-¿Y desde cuando los vampiros gustan de _Coca-cola_?- inquirí con ironía señalando una de las botellas de bebida de su carro.

-Ay, tonta, !por supuesto que no es para mí!

-¿Entonces?

-¡Para mi nueva hermanita!- contestó como si fuera algo evidente- ¿es que no te lo ha contado Edward?

-No- repliqué imitándola y ella se encogió de hombros.

-De todas formas- siguió- tenía planeado invitarte.

-¿Dónde?

-A casa, esta noche...- se giró para coger una botella de jugo de piña- no faltes...

Hizo calzar la botella de forma magistral en su carro y la perdí de vista cuando dobló al terminar el pasillo. Un muchacho de cabello oscuro se le había quedado mirándo. Seguramente, se preguntaría de donde sacaba la fuerza para empujar todo ese peso, pues Alice daba la idea de ser sumamente débil y frágil. ¡Si la viera luchar!...

Pero, ¿acaso había oído bien? Ella había dicho textualmente mi _nueva hermanita_. Me pregunté que habría querido decir con eso. Hace dos días que Edward se había ido a cazar con Esme, Carlisle y Jasper..., ese era precisamente uno de los motivos por el cual estaba irritada. Le necesitaba, siempre le necesitaba y él lo sabía.

* * *

Caía el crepúsculo cuando Charlie llegó a casa. Sentí el ruido del motor cuando se detuvo frente a casa y me asomé por mi ventana, con la estúpida esperanza de que fuera Edward. Me desilusioné al ver el desvencijado coche de patrulla, en vez del Volvo plateado. El auto de Charlie ahora desentonaba brutalmente junto al mío. Supuse que así sería. Él se quedaría en aquella casa, en Forks, mientras que yo me iría a Alaska a darme la buena vida, por decirlo de algún modo.

Una de las cosas más difíciles que implicaba mi decisión era dejar a mi familia y amigos atrás. No podría verles más, no si ponerles en peligro. Era por eso que- como acordamos- Edward y yo partiríamos a Alaska, ya que supuestamente estabamos inscritos en la universidad. No era mentira del todo, pues efectivamente, estábamos matriculados. La asistencia era un tema completamente aparte.

Vi a Charlie desaparecer de mi vista en cuanto entró en la casa y le oí llamarme.

-¡Bella, llegué!

-Bien- contesté a viva voz- bajo enseguida...

Dejé a un lado la pila de cuadernos. Me había pasado el día revisando los apuntes del instituto, revisando, guardando lo que me serviría y desechando lo que no. Entre ellos, había hallado el cuaderno de biología, aquel que me había acompañado en mis inolvidables clases junto a Edward.

Cuando entré en la cocina, papá ya se encontraba cómodamente sentado frente a la mesa. Realmente sería muy duro para él cuando yo partiera, pues era el que más se había acostumbrado a mi presencia. ¿Quién le cocinaría el strogonoff? ¿Quién le serviría la cena cada vez que volviera de una extenuante jornada de trabajo? ¿Cómo se las ingeniaría sin mí?...Es verdad, antes de mi llegada lo llevaba bastante bien, mas ahora que se había acostumbrado a mis atenciones tendría que volver a adaptarse a la vida de soltero. No era sólo que se marchara la persona que se ocupaba de los quehaceres, era una especie de retroceso..., un retorno a la soledad. Mi único consuelo era la trillada excusa de "_la ley de la vida"...los hijos dejan a sus padres..."el pajaro tiene que volar fuera - y lejos- del nido"..._La diferencia radicaba en que una vez fuera, yo no podría _volver_ al nido. Ni siquiera de visita.

Calenté rápidamente su cena- acostumbraba a servirle a él primero- mas no para mí. Se extraño cuando me vió sentarme frente a él sin servirme comida.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?- dijo cuando hubo dado el primer bocado- ¿Estás enferma?

-No...-contesté desconcertada- ¿tan mal luzco?

-Bueno..., últimamente no te preocupas mucho por tu apariencia- hizo una pausa- de hecho, ni siquiera te preocupas por ti

-¿De qué hablas? Me voy a casar...-fue mi excusa maquinal. Mi padre frunció el ceño. A él era al que menos le hacia gracia la idea de mi boda con Edward.

-No me refiero a eso, Bella...

Me levanté de mi asiento, con la intención de cortar el tema. Sabía precisamente a dónde quería llegar.

-Voy a cenar a casa de Edward- anuncié mientras iba en busca de un vaso.

-¿Ves? ¡Es exactamente a eso a lo que me refiero!

Le ignoré al tiempo que llenaba mi vaso con agua del grifo.

-¡Has perdido por completo el juicio! ¡Ya no haces nada que no esté relacionado con ese chico!

-Ese _chico_- le corregí con severidad- es mi novio...

Resultaba incluso gracioso que mi padre usara el termino_ chico_ para referirse a Edward, quien le superaba con creces en edad.

-Esa no es razón para que tu vida gire entorno a él- ahora Charlie había abandonado la comida, para centrarse en lo que realmente le interesaba..., nuestra discusión. No era la primera vez que lo hacíamos. Desde que Edward me abandonara, mi padre había cambiado su percepción hacia él hasta el día de hoy, y no había modo de hacerle entrar en razón. ¿Cómo no podía entender que para mi Edward era..., indispensable?

-Sabes que no es así- tanto él como yo habíamos elevado el tono de nuestras voces

-¿A no? ¿A no? ¿Y dime, qué haces cuando tu noviecito no está? ¿Acaso no te encierras en el cuarto intentando matar el tiempo todo el día?

No podía debatirle aquello, no tenía como. Estaba en lo correcto, cada vez que él se iba de caza era como si el sol se alejara de mí, dejándome a oscuras. Aun así, nunca lo había visto como algo negativo, al contrario. Charlie continuó sermoneándome.

-Papá- Dije recobrando la compostura- ¿podemos parar con todo esto? !Es una locura! Ni tú ni yo vamos a ceder...

-Sí...-murmuró alargando el monosílabo- creo que en eso te pareces a mi, ¿no?

-Volveré a calentar tu cena, ha de haberse enfriado- dije cogiendo el plato a medio comer de la mesa. Al rato, un aroma inconfundible invadió la habitación. Un aroma grato, dulce, delicioso..., y no era el quiso precisamente. Me volteé con la respiración agitada y vi por una fracción de segundo a _mi Edward_ de pie en el umbral de la cocina. Luego se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Dejé el plato de cena sobre la mesa y salí apresuradamente hacia las escaleras.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? – oí preguntar a Charlie...

-¡Nada!- respondí a la carrera.

Una vez arriba, me precipité hacia mi habitación, cerrando con un portazo y corriendo el pestillo. Apenas me volteé me vi envuelta entre los fríos y musculosos brazos de Edward. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo busqué sus labios con los míos, y el respondió a mi beso con igual pasión. Habían sido dos días. Dos días enteros sin verle.

-Te extrañe- musité, me sorprendí de que estuviera sollozando

-Pero ya estoy aquí, Bella mía- contestó él con su voz dulce, acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar. Me miraba intensamente a los ojos, como hacia siempre que estábamos juntos. Aquello me daba cierta tranquilidad, pues no sería capaz de hacerlo si me ocultara alguna cosa.

-Lo sé...,- me así con más fuerza a su cuello- es que siempre tengo la sensación de que no volverás...

-No seas tonta...

Edward cogió mi rostro, levantando mi mentón con delicadeza.

-¡Nos vamos a casar!- exclamó con emoción, y una vez más pude ver aflorar aquella sonrisa- esa que se transmitía a los ojos- que me dedicaba cada vez que se tocaba el tema. Era realmente una bendición el extraño hecho de que yo escapara a las facultades de su don. Probablemente, saber lo que yo experimentaba cada vez que escuchaba la palabra _"matrimonio_" o cualquier cosa relacionada con ella, le hubiera roto el corazón.

-¡Sí!- le imité, intentando sonreír para ocultar el pánico que me recorría por dentro.

-Entonces nada importa...-musitó exultante de alegría en mi oído, yo pude imaginar su sonrisa..., y ya no pude pensar en nada más. Simplemente, reposé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, que a pesar de ser duro como la piedra, nunca dejaría de ser mi almohada predilecta. Y allí acunada en su abrazo, incluso la palabra _matrimonio_ comenzaba a carecer de sentido.

Absolutamente nadie en el mundo podría siquiera imaginar el torbellino de emociones que se formaba en mi interior, acelerándome el pulso. Todo en mí gritaba su nombre y una especie de música recorría mis venas..., Tenía la sensación de que el corazón se me saldría por la boca de pura dicha y me invadían unas ganas locas de llorar. De felicidad, por supuesto...

Porque era eso lo que Edward representaba para mí..., _felicidad._


	11. La Cena

La cena

-¿Quieres explicarme de qué va todo esto?- pregunté mientras me acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto, cruzándome el cinturón de seguridad.

-Es...,complicado- contestó Edward- Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo muy bien...

-Ella mencionó a una hermana...

-Sí bueno, la muchacha así lo cree- se encogió de hombros al tiempo que ponía en marcha mi carro.

-¿Pero quién es ella?

-Bueno, ella es..., _hija_ de Carlisle

-¿De Carlisle?- exclamé sorprendida- ¡Pero aquello es imposible!

-Lo sé...

-Creí que los vampiros no podían procrear – añadí.

-_No pueden_- respondió él con voz ronca. Más de una vez me había hecho ver el hecho de que si me quedaba con él, y accedía a convertirme en vampiro, debía olvidarme de tener descendencia. Además, se me vino inmediatamente la escena en la cafetería- el primer día de instituto- cuando Jessica Stanley había comentado que la esposa del doctor Cullen no podía tener hijos.

-¿Entonces?- era incapaz de ocultar la curiosidad.

El oscuro pavimento ya se extendía ante nosotros.

-Al principio, ninguno de nosotros lo comprendió. Nos citó a todos en la sala y nos comunicó la noticia. Parecía bastante preocupado, y pidió que le comprendiéramos y que la muchacha se vendría a vivir con nosotros dentro de poco- hizo una pausa- Alice y yo no quedamos conforme con ello, por lo que fuimos a hablar con él a su despacho. Nunca le había visto tan apesumbrado..., por lo menos no hace bastante tiempo.

-¿Y?

-No es hija suya en el sentido _biológico_, mas tampoco en el afectivo, pues ni siquiera le conocía...

-No entiendo- admití. ¿Cómo podía ser su padre si no la engendró ni la crió?

Edward se acomodó en su asiento, tensándo la columna.

-Hace un par de años, Carlisle conoció a una mujer. No sé cómo, ni dónde, ni cúal era su nombre, pues él no quiso entrar en detalles. La cuestión, es que ambos tenían una estrecha relación, tampoco sé hasta qué punto, pero el asunto era que ella inevitablemente iba a morir. Entonces, Carlisle decidió convertirla, desconociendo ambos que dentro de ella crecía una criatura.

No pude hablar. No sabía que decir, pues cuando creía que ya conocía todo lo raro, aparecía algo más extraño aún. Era un parte de tratar con lo anormal.

-Finalmente, la mujer murió, mas la niña se salvó y ahora, por circunstancias que aún desconozco quedó completamente desamparada...

-¿Y su padre?- pregunté

-También nos lo preguntamos, pero Carlisle no quiso hablar de ello...,

-¿Y cómo lo tomó la niña?

-En realidad, no tiene idea. Ni se imagina que vive en una casa llena de vampiros – dijo mi novio con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pero, ¿Cómo pueden vivir con un humano? ¿Cómo lo ha llevado Jasper?

-Esa es la parte más interesante; _no_ nos atrae. Su sangre no huele como la del común de las personas, _es fría_ y huele como nosotros...

-¿Es decir que es un vampiro?

-No, pero se parece en muchos aspectos.

-¿Ella va a...,?- dejé que Edward adivinará el resto, primero, porque no me agradaba decirlo y segundo porque tal vez podría ofenderse.

-No, no va a morderte ni nada- intervino, tal como esperaba. Una sonrisa fugaz cruzó por su rostro.- Para ella, todo es completamente normal, incluso nosotros.

-Es decir que no sabe nada- concluí

-Absolutamente nada- me confirmó y comprendí la intención oculta tras esas palabras. Debía cuidar de mi boca.

Cuando llegamos a su casa estaba helando afuera. Tanto, que sentí como si el viento me cortara la cara.

-Vaya noches de verano- musité. Lo dije más para mí, sin dudas, pero me extrañó que Edward no repara en ello. Siempre lo hacía, siempre estaba pendiente de hasta el más mínimo detalle de mi ordinario vivir. Cuando alcé la vista, ya se hallaba en el porsche, frente a la puerta principal. Corrí hacia allá.

-Aún soy tan lenta- me quejé al trote y menos de un segundo, Edward se materializó junto a mí y me levantó en brazos. Al cabo de un parpadeo yo también me encontraba frente a la puerta, de pie.

-Vamos tarde- mi novio se encogió de hombros, excusándose.

-¡Por fin!- Alice abrió la puerta se sopetón. El viento agitó su cabello, otrogandole un aspecto feroz. Nos cogió a ambos de las manos y nos llevó adentro, guiándonos- más bien sólo a mí- por el corredor posterior del salón, a la derecha. No conocía aquella parte de la casa, pero me sorprendió ver que los Cullen contaran con un comedor., bastante amplio y elegante por lo demás. Pero más aún, me quedé estupefacta al ver a todos y cada uno de ellos sentados alrededor de una enorme y fina mesa con cubierta de cristal, abarrotada de múltiples fuentes de ensalada.

-Bien, Bella...- Alice me llevó hasta un asiento en el costado derecho- tú quedas aquí...

Sentí que me trató con demasiada fuerza.

-Edward- llamó ella, indicando el asiento vacío frente al mío- ponte allá...

Me pregunté si algún día dejaría de sorprenderme de su rapidez..., y después me di cuenta que aquello no era realmente lo que me cuestionaba. En realidad, era el si yo podría o no ser tan ágil como él y si sabría como controlarlo...,¿qué tal si quedaba estampada en la pared?... No era la única interrogante que me había planteado por esos días, al contrario, tenía millares y cada una se traducía en un miedo diferente. Lo único que era capaz de acallarlos- o por lo menos opacarlos- era la presencia de Edward.

Había soportado todo cuanto Alice me pidiera, no modifiqué la lista de invitados y estuve de acuerdo con el menú. Ni siquiera reclame por el ostentoso vestido..., nada. Con anterioridad, había intentado buscar la felicidad de todos cuantos me rodeaban; de Reené, de Charlie, de Jake, de Alice..., y Edward lo había notado, haciéndome ver que aquello no era correcto, que debía pensar en _mi felicidad_.

En su momento estuve de acuerdo, pero pronto caí en la cuenta de que si bien yo podía tener un montón de defectos, jamás alardearía de egoísta. Y pensar únicamente en mi bienestar era etiquetarme automáticamente como tal. En vez de eso, y considerando que no podría complacer a todo mundo, había optado por sólo hacer feliz a una persona. Y esa persona- aunque sería más correcto decir vampiro- era Edward.

Alice se movía de un lado a otro con la velocidad de un rayo, acomodando por enésima vez los cubiertos, las copas, la porcelana y las ensaladeras, todo bajo la mirada escrutadora de los Cullen. Todos parecían tan descolocados como yo. ¡Jamás me los hubiera imaginado reunidos alrededor de una mesa! ...

Rosalie ayudaba a Emmett a sostener una cuchara, más bien, parecía como si le enseñara a usarla. Carlisle, sentado a la cabeza, miraba con impaciencia hacia el cielo y Esme, a su lado, parecía una momia petrificada con los ojos clavados en la mesa.

Cualquier rasgo que en el pasado me hubiera hecho estereotiparla como la típica madre risueña y cariñosa, se había desvanecido de su faz. Era de suponerse, pues supongo que una noticia de aquellas no sería bien recibida por ninguna esposa, por muy comprensiva y amable que fuera. Junto al puesto vacío que había frente a Esme, se encontraba Jasper. Le ví bastante cómodo sentado en su silla, y si bien, no podría decir que estaba precisamente alegre, sus ojos reflejaban un evidente entusiasmo, como nunca lo hubiera visto antes en él.

-Rose- siseó Alice deteniéndose junto a ella. Rosalie comprendió la reprimenda y se apartó de Emmett, acomodándose en su propio asiento. Al igual que Esme, ella tampoco parecía muy contenta con la idea de fingir.

-Voy por ella- anunció Alice, ahora bajo el umbral de la puerta- No se muevan, no muevan nada ni toquen nada...,

Tal fue el tono de su voz, que más bien eso ultimo hubiera parecido una amenaza y me hizo contener la respiración por un segundo, para no moverme.

-No comprendo por qué tenemos que hacer esto- comentó Rosalie con clara molestia, una vez que Alice hubiera desaparecido por completo. No fue específica en cuanto a quién se dirigía, pero obviamente no era a mí. Vi cómo Emmett se encogía de hombros a su lado.

-Ella cree que es necesario- respondió Carlisle, confirmando su impaciencia con su voz tensa.

-¿Por qué tenía que ser una cena?- replicó Rosalie casi al instante, aún más irritada.

-Tampoco me apetece la rúcula...-añadió Edward a modo de broma, en un intento por calmar los ánimos. Seguramente, mi novio había husmeado en los pensamientos de Rosalie, quien le dirigió una mirada asesina, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Tiene que parecer lo más normal posible, esta comenzando a sospechar- intervino Jasper

-Yo podría confirmar sus sospechas con gusto- la voz de Rosalie iba cargada de veneno. No bromeaba.

-Basta- sentenció Carlisle- es sólo por esta vez...¿está bien?

Nadie le contradijo.

-¿Rose?

Ella se limitó a bajar la vista. Yo y Esme éramos las únicas que nos manteníamos al margen de la discución. Entonces, sentí los pasos- apenas- sobre la cubierta de madera del piso. Enderecé la postura y –al igual que todos- dirigí la vista hacia la entrada del comedor. Alice entró acompañada de una joven que se sostenía de su brazo. La escasa luminosidad me impidió determinar con nitidez sus rasgos, pero me percaté de que era más alta que su escolta e igual o más delgada que ella.

Tenía el rostro fino, que terminaba en un mentón aguzado y el cabello oscuro- sostenido por un cintillo- le caía en forma de ondas hasta debajo de la cintura. Su piel, a diferencia de la de los otros, era un poco más oscura y noté que desde el cuello hacia abajo, vestía completamente de negro. Definitivamente, no era un vampiro, aunque no me hubiera atrevido a afirmarlo con tanta certeza si Edward no me lo hubiera asegurado con anterioridad.

La mirada temerosa de la muchacha recorrió uno a uno lo rostros de los congrados alrededor de la mesa, pasando por el mío y no pude evitar mirar hacia otro lado, algo incómoda. Estaba asustada, y eso se notaba a leguas, sobretodo cuando intentó simular una sonrisa.

-Bien, Elizabeth- comenzó Alice- esta es toda la familia...Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper...,

Iba señalando a cada uno con la mano derecha extendida, al tiempo que los nombraba. Jasper le saludó con un ligera movimiento de manos.

-Esme...

-Buenas noches- contestó la _señora Cullen_, con todo su aire ceremonioso y una sonrisa señorial.

-Carlisle, Isabella, Edward y yo...

Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en el rostro de Elizabeth. A pesar de ello, no pudo dejar de parecerme demasiado conmovedora. Su apariencia distaba mucho de lo que había imaginado, pues no se parecía en nada a criatura extraña y anormal. Al fin y al cabo, era aquello lo que era..., un ser infectado por la ponzoña de un vampiro antes de nacer.

-Es para mí un gusto conocerles a todos- saludó ella. Estaba tan cohibida como lo estaba yo en primera visita a la mansión..., y eso que ella no sabía nada acerca de la naturaleza de sus anfitriones. Vi como todos intentaban de simular igual entusiasmo.

-Bueno, ¡vamos a la mesa!- exclamó Alice entusiasmada y guiando a la joven hacia el asiento vacío junto a Carlisle, lo que la dejaba justo enfrente de Esme. Ella, por su parte, tomó lugar junto a Jasper, simulando torpemente una velocidad similar a la humana. En cuanto estuvieron todos acomodados, el silencio invadió la habitación, y las miradas se cruzaron unas con otras.

-¡Vamos a cenar!- sentenció Alice, más a tono de orden que de invitación. Ella fue la primera en servirse un poco de ensalada rusa en plato, y luego el resto fue adquiriendo confianza. Emmett exageró con los nabos y Rosalie se abstuvo de probar la rúcula. Aparentemente, yo y Elizabeth éramos las únicas que tomábamos con normalidad el asunto. Me serví de todo un poco y comí con lentitud, para no evidenciar la demora obvia de los Cullen, los que dudaban frente a sus platos, con los cubiertos en mano.

Edward fue el primero en dar el paso, dando el primer bocado. Como todo lo que hacía, supo disimular a la perfección su desagrado. Los otros le imitaron, lentamente, masticando, tragando... Rosalie y Jasper no pudieron disimular su asco y torcian el gesto en muecas de disgusto cada vez que se llevaban algo a la boca, mas a la tenue luz de las velas podía pasar desapercibido para Elizabeth.

Comimos en silencio y la tensión se iba acumulando paulatinamente en el ambiente. Entonces, me percaté de cómo Alice se movía inquieta en su asiento, al tiempo que Carlisle se agitaba.

-Bueno, familia- nunca había notado tal grado de falsedad en la voz de una persona- tener a..., Elizabeth con nosotros es un motivo de alegría y realmente queremos darle la bienvenida a esta casa, aunque sea de forma tardía. Por eso, propongo un _blindis._

-_Brindis-_masculló Alice por lo bajo

-Un brindis- sonrió autocorrigiendose, aunque estaba segura de que casi nadie había notado su error. Con mano temblorosa cogió su copa de champagne y la levantó. Los demás le imitaron, y con algo de torpeza, las entrechocaron entre sí. Yo también me uní al juego y mi primer intercambio fue con mi novio, por supuesto, y luego con Emmett y Jasper.

Todos se bebieron hasta el último sorbo de la bebida espumosa, a excepción de Elizabeth, quien ni siquiera la probó, devolviéndola a la mesa con suma delicadeza. En realidad, todo cuanto hacía, todo en sus modales era fino y delicado. Cada movimiento lo ejecutaba con gracia, pero sin reparar en ninguno de ellos.

Pensé que sería algo que se le daba con naturaleza..., !cómo le envidié! Yo estaba preocupada cada vez que me llevaba el servicio a la boca, para que no se viera feo o pareciera que no tenía idea de cómo comportarme en una mesa. Porque la tenía..., sólo la indispensable, pero la tenía.

Es que sinceramente- desde que había conocido a los Cullen- jamás me hubiera imaginado inmersa en una situación así, y pensaba que realmente era una ventaja que la familia de mi novio no acostumbrara a hacer este_ tipo de cosas_. El único que fue capaz de acabar con su plato fue Emmett. Los demás- incluida Elizabeth- despreciaron por lo menos un cuarto de la comida.

Cuando la cosa ya no dio para más, Rosalie se excusó- usando el pretexto de una horrible jaqueca- y se retiró a su cuarto. Al rato, Alice nos convidó a pasar al salón, mas Carlisle y Esme declinaron su invitación también, él con un supuesto turno en el hospital y ella, porque creía que desentonaría en medio de tanta juventud.

De modo que solo quedamos yo, mi novio, Emmett, Elizabeth, y Alice y Jasper. Vi la manera en que Elizabeth bajaba la vista hacia su regazo cuando Carlisle se despidió.

-¡Oh, mira esto!- exclamó de pronto Emmett con exagerada decepción y dirigiéndose hacia el ventanal- ¡Una tormenta!

Las miradas de todos nosotros corrieron automáticamente hacia Alice. Era muy raro que los Cullen perdieran una ocasión para una buena partida de béisbol, pues les encantaba. ¿Acaso aquello le había pasado desapercibido a Alice?...Imposible.

-¿Sabías sobre esto?- le interrogó Emmett molesto. Ella se limitó a sostenerle la mirada..., las de todos, en realidad y la inexpresividad de su semblante indicaba que no le sorprendía en lo absoluto.

-Tú..., ¿planeaste _esto,_ sabiendo que habría una tormenta?- se notaba que el hermano mayor de mi novio no creía en el significado de sus propias palabras.

-Emmett, es sólo una tormenta- Alice abría desmesuradamente los ojos e inmediatamente capté la idea. Elizabeth observaba a Emmett desde su posición, con reticencia, como quien teme acercarse a un demente. Creo que tal vez era una exageración de mi parte, pero así me lo pareció en su momento.

¡No!, no es sólo una tormenta..., es _la tormenta_, ¡la que hemos estado esperando desde hace meses!- Emmett continuó con su discurso- ¿sabes hace cuanto no se presenta una ocasión así? ¡Es verano!

Vamos, Emmett- rió Jasper tomándole por los hombros- muy gracioso...

El tozudo de Emmett le miró con el ceño fruncido y el resentimiento grabado en su semblante, como si no comprendiera la reacción de su hermano. Luego, lanzó algunas miradas furtivas hacia el resto y se zafó bruscamente de Jasper.

-Voy con Rose- concluyó de mal humor, saliendo a pasos agigantados hacia el corredor. Casi inmediatamente, Alice se volvió hacia Elizabeth con el rostro arrepentido.

-Disculpa a Emmett, él...-dudó un segundo

-Gusta salir cuando esta lloviendo...- intervino Jasper

-A acampar- agregó Edward, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la discusión. Aproveché para rodear la mesa y ponerme a su lado.

-Sí, sí..., a él le gusta que, bueno, ya sabes, vayamos a acampar- insistió Alice

-A pues, lamento haber arruinado su paseo- Elizabeth no se atrevió a levantar la vista, no por lo menos cuando hablaba.

-Descuida- observé con asombro cómo Jasper se acercaba a su lado con renovado optimismo y cruzaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la muchacha.- A mí tampoco me hacía gracia la idea...

Mentira, mentira.

Elizabeth subió la vista al tiempo que sus labios quisieron sonreír, pero se detuvo cuando posó sus enormes ojos en mí. Por algún extraño motivo, me sentí desprotegida- a pesar de tener a Edward junto a mí- y experimenté una sensación completamente ajena. Tal vez su mirada me había conmovido o me había inspirado lástima, pero sentí un deseo incontrolable de..._,¿quererla?_

¡Aquello no tenía sentido! ¿Qué demonios sucedía conmigo? ¿Por qué de pronto me invadía un sentimiento tan fuerte como si existiera alguna relación entre nosotras?...,

En el transcurso de la velada- a pesar de no dirigirme en ningún momento directamente hacia ella- me sobrecogí al comprobar lo mucho de Isabella Swan que había en esta niña. ¿O era al revés? ¿Era algo mío o algo de ella? Tal vez era algo completamente aparte...,¿O si no era algo únicamente de ella y yo? ¿Y si _aquello_ no pertenecía ninguna de las dos?...

Aclarar mis ideas, designarles un sentido u ordenarlas con lógica me resultaba _imposible,_ al menos por el momento...,


	12. Correspondencia

Correspondencia

* * *

Mi querido Richard :

Espero me perdones, pues me ha sido imposible escribir antes. Comprenderás que Forks es un lugar pequeño, por lo que el servicio de conexión inalámbrica que tuvo que contratar papá demoró unos cuantos días en estar habilitado. Quiero decirte que no hay día en que no piense en ti y en Martha. Mi vida en estas semanas ha dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados..., ni te imaginas cuanto. ¿Bastaría si te digo que decidí hacerte caso y reconciliarme con mi cabello?...

Confieso que en un principio la relación con mis hermanos fue un poco complicada, pues aquí todo mundo es muy reservado, y me gusta. Nadie anda pendiente de lo que haces o dejas de hacer, si decides hacer alguna cosa o no hacerla..., cada uno es dueño de lo que hace. Pero no te preocupes, que yo sé muy bien ponerme límites y normas a mi misma.

Aun no he tenido oportunidad de conocer el pueblo, pues como ya sabrás la casa queda un poco apartada, y le he pedido a Alice que se encargue de ir al correo por mi para enviar y retirar las cartas de Martha. De todas formas, esta en mi lista de cosas por hacer... ,¡Es que no tienes idea de la enormidad de tiempo que demora instalarte en un nuevo cuarto!

Por ahora, no hay mucho que contar, pero me gustaría saber cómo estas tú, ¿cómo va la firma y todo en la oficina?

Cariños,

Lizzie

* * *

Lizzie:

Las cosas por aquí van muy bien. Por supuesto, nada es como antes, pero he intentado sobrellevarlo de la mejor manera. Es extraño tener que pasar todos los días en el apartamento sin tener que ir por las tardes a hablar con Lilian, y beber ese café que sólo tú sabías prepararme. Me alegra saber que extrañes a este viejo huraño y que te encuentres bien, en especial por la parte del cabello, ¡ya quisiera verte!

Recuerda que siempre estaré esperando novedades, y cualquier inconveniente que tengas, me lo haces saber de inmediato. Sería bueno telefonearte de vez en cuando, ¿no hay un teléfono en el que pueda ubicarte?

Richard

* * *

_Mi niña querida,_

_No sabes cuanto me contentó recibir su primera carta, pues pensaba que ya se había olvidado de nuestra promesa, pero me doy cuenta de que es una niña de palabra. Leerla supuso un alivio para mí, porque podría decirse que me encontraba igual de angustiada que usted por lo que podría esperar de su nueva familia. Estoy muy contenta de que haya encontrado una hermanita, sin duda eso es lo mejor que podría haber pasado. ¿Ve como nada era tan terrible al final? Además, eso de que el pueblito sea aburrido no se lo creo. Siempre hay algo que hacer, sólo es cosa de buscar, sobretodo ahora que el tiempo ha estado lindo. Bueno, supongo que a mí también me entraría la nostalgia si de repente dejara el país, pero no olvide que sólo estamos a un par de horas..._

_No me entran muchas ganas de contar de mí, porque mi vida se ha vuelto bastante aburrida. Los Gould son una familia adorable y me recibieron de buena manera, ¡pero su hijos, díos mío! ¡No sé detienen ni un solo segundo! Van de aquí , para allá, de allá para acá..., más que ama de llaves parezco su guardaespaldas. No se parecen ni pizca a usted cuando era pequeñita. Me acuerdo que se sentaba en el centro del sillón a dibujar por horas, sin chistar, ni reclamar, ni siquiera decía que tenía hambre. Supongo que me acotumbré a aquello y por eso ahora me veo tan complicada. Pero al mal tiempo se le pone buena cara y no le quiero aburrir más con mis tonterías._

_Con un abrazo, tu amiga_

_Martha._

* * *

Querido Richard:

Me apena escucharte hablar así y saber que extrañas mi café. Me encantaría poder ir a preparrárte uno, bien caliente, así, como te gustaba. Tanto me apena, que me da no sé qué contarte de mí, porque para serte sincera, creo que no podría estar mejor. La verdad, es que creo que no cambiaría a esta familia por ninguna otra, aunque sé que es muy pronto para decir que los quiero.

Apenas he tenido tiempo de sentarme en el ordenador , pues ni tengo tiempo ya para aburrirme. Creo haber recorrido todo Forks e incluso conocí la localidad de Port Angeles. Además, Edward, mi hermano mayor va a casarse en unos días y Alice y yo hemos tenido que encargarnos de todos los preparativos. Me alegró mucho cuando solicitó mi ayuda, puesto que ella tiene una gran habilidad para ese tipo de cosas.

Sólo puedo decirte que por mí no debes preocuparte.

Con cariño,

Lizzie

* * *

_Martha:_

_Amiga mía, no sabes las ganas que me dan de poder ir y ayudarte a librarte de Dick y Jenny. No es justo que te tengan como un perrito lazarillo, te mereces algo mucho mejor. Lamento decir que mi situación dista mucho de la tuya, incluso podría decir que estoy feliz. Y si no es feliz, a lo menos a gusto aquí en Forks. Seguí tu consejo, y no tuve más que pedirlo para que Jasper, Edward y Alice prácticamente se pelearan para llevarme a recorrer el pueblo. Es un lugar muy bonito, muy propio y personal..., y eso sin mencionar los bosques._

_¡Aquí todo el mundo se conoce! Y , además, tienen en muy alta estima a papá. Algunas personas se veían encantadas de conocer a la hijita del doctor Cullen, a pesar de que sólo habíamos intercambiado un saludo. Es como si gozara de cierta popularidad, al igual que el resto de mi familia. ¡Y ahora estoy atareada con todo el asunto de la boda! ¿no te he contado que Edward se casa la próxima semana? Pues bien, nunca imaginé que habría tantas cosas que planear para un matrimonio, ya que para mí se necesitaba una iglesia, un sacerdote, un novio, vestido, ramo y listo se acabó el problema..., veo que me equivocaba. En realidad, he visto que me equivocaba frente a un montón de cosas, como por ejemplo, el de ser hija única. Sé que siempre dije que era lo mejor, incluso que era fantástico, más ahora sé que mi nueva condición es mil veces mejor._

_Ojalá pudieras estar aquí conmigo, estoy segura de que Forks te encantaría. Tal vez para las vacaciones..., de seuro que papá no tendría problemas en recibirte ¿o es que los Gould tampoco pretenden darte vacaciones?_

_¡Un abrazo!_

_Eliza_

* * *

_Mi niña:_

_No sabe lo feliz que me hace saber que se encuentra tan bien, ni siquiera me importa tener que seguir a los Gould de un lado a otro. Y saber que se lleva tan biien con sus hermanos..., ¡incluso me agradan a mí! Quisiera que me contara más sobre Forks, eso si, sólo si tiene tiempo. Lo que menos quiero es abrumarla de aburrimiento al tenerla sentada para que me escriba, pero es que realmente me mata la curiosidad. Bien sabe que poco es lo que conozco. No hemos discutido aún lo de mis días libres, pero en cuento se dé la oportunidad, no tenga dudas de que me dejaré caer por ahí. El serñor Carsons comentó que su casa parecía un palacete! ¿será que es tan así?_

_¡Ay, ese pobre hombre! Ya no tiene nada que hacer, salvo trabajar. Por lo que sé, pasa todo el santo día en la oficina y si puede, va a trabajar los fines de semana también. Pero hace oídos sordos a mis comentarios, ya conoce lo tozudo que es..._

-Eliza- la voz de Edward llegó hasta mis oídos como si hubiera tomado bastante tiempo en llegar hasta ellos, mas la reconocí de inmediato. Era el timbre que más había escuchado durante el último tiempo. Desde que mi querida Alice organizara aquella cena para mí, todo en cuanto a la relación con mi familia había cambiado..., y para mejor.

El más claro ejemplo de ello, eran Jasper y Edward, los que practicamente se peleaban por llevarme a conocer el pueblo y el nuevo interés de mi padre por conocer algo más de mi monotonía de vida. De mi vida pasada, mejor dicho, porque ahora no me parecía apropiado aplicar tal inadecuado calificativo a mi existencia..., de hecho, era todo lo contrario. Parecía como si la vida recién comenzara a mostrar su rostro risueño ante mí..., tal y como mi hermano me sonreía ahora desde el umbral de mi puerta.

-No te oí..., otra vez- me quejé, resignada. Con Edward habíamos hecho una especie de apuesta cierto día en el que advertí lo sigiloso que podía llegar a ser. Él me dijo que era una habilidad que se adquiría con el tiempo.

_"Como si fueras tan viejo"-_ me había burlado yo y luego dije que estaba segura de que si prestaba la debida atención, podría oír sus pasos cada vez que quisiera, y si lo lograba, el tendría que enseñarme su truco. No era una apuesta exactamente, porque yo podía equivocarme las veces que quisiera y nunca perdería. Supuse que se confiaba demasiado de su habilidad o simplemente estaba jugando conmigo, mas a mí el juego me divertía. De hecho, cualquier cosa que hicieramos juntos me divertía.

-Oh, descuida- respondió acercándose a mí con tono burlón- tal vez dentro de las siguientes tres décadas tu oído se logre afinar lo suficiente...

-¡Ja!- me burlé también- como si estuviéramos vivos para ese entonces...

Se sentó en el borde de mi cama, aferrando sus manos a la orilla.

-Puede ser, uno nunca sabe...- replicó con malicia, como si quisiera insinuar algo. Siempre me desconcertaba cuando hacía comentarios de esa índole, porque no era la primera vez. A veces me preguntaba si realmente se lo creería o si lo hacía con el único fin de animarme.

Animarme, sí, pues como él mismo me hubo confesado en uno de nuestros paseos, le preocupaba que siendo tan niña yo fuera una persona tan _"seriota"...,_ ese fue justo el término que uso, aunque realmente dudo que la palabra exista.

-¿Qué hacías?- me preguntó haciendo que olvidara el asunto.

-Este..., revisaba las cartas de Martha, ya he pasado varios días sin responderle. Apuesto a que ha de estar preocupada.

-¿Preocupada?¿es que no le has dicho que tienes a toda una escolta de hermanos mayores siguiendote todo el día?

Reí y Edward sonrió, por lo que disimulé mi gesto con rapidez. Debo reconocer que me molestaba que intentara convertir todo cuanto dijera en algo gracioso, ya que tenía la sensación de que lo hacía con el único fin de que no me comportara como una niña seriota.

-Tampoco es tan así. Tengo mi privacidad y la agradezco

-Bien, ya creía que pasabas demasiado tiempo sola – reconoció él

-Para nada, de hecho me encanta...

-Hablar contigo me hace creer que en realidad no soy tan _raro_

-No eres _raro_

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero, Eliza? – me sonrió con fraternidad y correspondí a su gesto. Desde que nos conociéramos había adoptado la costumbbre de llamarme así, _Eliza_. Nadie nunca lo había hecho, de hecho todo mundo me llamaba _Lizzie_, excepto Edward claro. Bastaron unos días para que me acostumbrara a mi nuevo apodo, tanto fue mi nivel de convencimiento que incluso comencé a firmar mis cartas así..., aunque a Richard le seguía firmando como _Lizzie,_ por una cuestión de afecto.

-Aunque puede ser que tal vez ambos seamos un par de _raros..._

-Es una posibilidad,sí.

Ambos sonreímos, mas a continuación se produjo un silencio algo incómodo, y otra cosa que teníamos en común, era que no sabíamos muy bien como rellenar esos espacios.

-Pero no venías a debatir nuestra condición de normalidad, ¿o sí? – inquirí, ahorrándole la tarea de romper el hielo.

-No- contestó como quien no quieres la cosa, bajando la vista y entrelazándo sus delgados, finos y níveos dedos- en realidad, quería que me ayudaras con algo.

-Si puedo...

-Creo que sí. Eres la única chica que conozco además de Bella, y como esto no se lo puedo preguntar a ella, pensé que tal vez tú podrías orientarme.

-Seguro

-Bueno..., ¿qué pensarías si tu novio te regalara una casa como regalo de bodas?

-¿Una casa? – exclamé algo desconcertada

-Una isla...- se corrigió con timidez.

-¿Piensas obsequiarle a Bella una isla?- exclamé, esta vez sin ocultar mi asombro.

-Con una casa...

-Vaya, quiero decir, ¿qué tan grande es tu cuenta bancaria?

-Lo suficiente

-La cuenta de papá, supongo – tenté. Ya veía que me decía que no.

-Por supuesto que no. El dinero es mío – se encogió de hombros.

-Dinero capaz de pagar una isla..., ¿robaste un banco o qué?

-Años de ahorro, es todo.

-Bien

-Bien- afirmó con tal vehemencia que no me quedaron ganas de seguir dándole vueltas al tema.

Y de nuevo el mortificante silencio de hielo. Esta vez, fue Edward quién lo rompió.

-Bueno, no has respondido

-¿Qué quieres que te responda?...-comprendí que mi pregunta era algo absurda, puesto que era imposible que olvidara con tanta rapidez la pregunta que me había planteado. A no ser que sufriera de algun problema de memoria, y no era el caso. Mi hermano, como si comprendiera exactamente lo que pesaba en aquel momento, espero impasible en su posición.

-Bueno, yo diría...¡genial!- respondí al fin aplicando una gota de humor y logre robarle una de sus fugaces sonrisas- pero ese no es el caso...

-¿Por qué no? Creo que es el regalo perfecto...- alegó en su defensa

-Mira, Edward, no conozco bien a Isabella, pero por lo que Alice dice no creo que algo así le haga mucha gracia...

-Sabes como exagera Alice...

Podía tener razón respecto a eso, pero debo reconocer que no me llevé una excelente impresión de la prometida de mi hermano. Sé que no soy quién para decir que se comportó de manera muy reservada, y un tanto arisca de repente, sobretodo conmigo. Noté que durante toda la noche de la velada me observó con recelo y desde cierta distancia, además de nunca separarse más de dos micras de Edward. Detesto a la gente que es así de absorbente..., pero en fin, era la elección de mi hermano y yo no tenía nada que decir al respecto. Y puede ser, también, que me haya formado una idea equivocada de ella, pues sólo la vi en aquella ocasión y tal vez no se comportara así habitualmente. De igual forma, debo confesar que me ocurrió algo sumamente extraño cuando Alice me la presentó. De alguna u otra forma, creía compartir algún tipo de vínculo..., algo intangible e inexplicable con ella.

-Pero ese no es el punto- continué- La cosa es, como yo la veo, que no deberías tratar de mostrar tu afecto por medio de cosas materiales. ¿ Comprendes? El amor que sientas por una persona no cambiará su intensidad por si le regalas una flor o un auto deportivo. Los obsequios no son una medida de la cantidad de afecto.

-Ya sé eso – alegó él

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te preocupas por banalidades?

-Sólo..., sólo quiero darle el obsequio perfecto ¿esta eso mal?

-No me malentiendas, Edward. Lo que quiero decir es que si lo que quieres es probarle la autenticidad y la pureza de tu sentimiento hacia ella no es necesario que lo hagas de forma tan ostentosa. Piensa en esto, ¿ necesita Isabella una isla para saber lo mucho que la amas?

Meditó por unos breves segundos. De hecho, fueron bastante breves.

-Supongo que no

-Supones bien...

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces, mi consejo es que busques un presente sencillo, algo que exprese tu sentir y que le haga recordarte cada vez que lo vea.

-De repente me he quedado corto de ideas...-bromeó él al cabo de unos segundos, recobrando el optimismo.

-Vamos, no es tan dificil..., sólo es cosa de ponerse a pensar.

-Y sólo tengo _siete días._

La mención de Edward me recordó de que efectivamente sólo faltaban _siete días_ para que se celebrara la boda. Durante la última semana, Alice había estado como loca, llevando, organizando, planeando hasta el más mínimo detalle y yo le ayudé con todo gustosa. Nunca había asistido a una boda, y todo cuanto decía era una completa novedad para mí, y a pesar de que no conocía a la novia, creía conocer lo suficiente a mi hermano.

Me parecía increíble- y a la vez maravillosa- la rapidez y la facilidad con la que nos habíamos relacionado, porque si bien apenas le conocía hace unas semanas, tenía la sensación de conocerle de toda la vida. Y de igual manera me ocurría con Jasper y Alice. Por cierto, me tomó por sorpresa el saber que ambos mantenían una relación , e incluso en un primer momento fue algo chocante, pero después de asimilarlo y de comprender que no los unía ningún otro lazo más que el afectivo, no pude hacer más que alegrarme por ellos.

Además, no dejaba de asombrarme lo mucho que Edward y yo teníamos en común, hasta el punto de llegar a autocalificarnos como raros. Así que no podía sentir otra cosa que dicha por el acontecimiento que se iba a llevar a cabo.

-Vaya, ¡pero que rápido pasan los días!

-Bastante- reconoció él

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿De qué?

-Del matrimonio, Isabella, la boda...

-Estoy ansioso –admitió

-¿En el buen o en el mal sentido? – inquirí con suspicacia

-En ambos

-¡Vaya respuesta! – dije entre risas. Entre las suyas y las mías.

-Gracias por el consejo- dijo recobrando la seriedad- de veras.

-A ver si me haces caso...

-Lo voy a pensar- bromeó otra vez, al tiempo que se levantaba de mi cama en un solo un compacto movimiento grácil.- Ahora te devuelvo tu privacidad.

-Hmm, sabes que puedes invadir mi privacidad cada vez que lo desees- dije siguiéndole el juego. Luego hizo ademán de dirigirse hacia la puerta y se despidió. Cuando iba llegando a la salida, lo detuve.

-Edward- le llamé desde mi asiento y el se volteó enseguida.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué tan grande es tu cuenta bancaria?

Se encogió de hombros, con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Por qué?

-No me vendría mal un nuevo móvil...- sonreí

Puso los ojos en blanco, se dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto.

-Sólo bromeaba- dije por lo bajo, pensando en que se no me oiría, mas como siempre me sorprendió.

-Seguro

Su voz venía con el eco del pasillo. Ya había dado varios pasos.


	13. Los Lobos

Los lobos

Una indirecta de Alice la noche anterior, me había hecho recordar de que faltaban solo seis días para la boda de Edward e Isabella y yo ni siquiera había considerado la idea de hacerles un presente. Cuando me lo dijo me sentí fatal y además, frustrada.

¿Cómo podía regalarle algo especial y bonito a alguien que lo tenía absolutamente todo? ¡No podía!...

Y sin embargo, hoy había salido temprano en la mañana, para vitrinear algo en las escasa tiendas comerciales de Forks.

_"No encontrarás nada ahí",_ me había advertido Alice, pero hice oídos sordos a su comentario por lo que se ofreció a llevarme con ella a Port Angeles aquella tarde, para ver si allí encontraba algo mejor. Ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de cosas se regalaban en esas ocasiones, porque nunca se me había presentado el dilema, pero debía ser un regalo común para ambos.

Como lo veía, estaba difícil, ya que no conocía a ninguno de los dos más allás de un par de semanas..., y por un par de horas, en el caso de Isabella. Pero aunque al salir de casa tenía la certeza de que no encontraría nada apropiado- y adecuado a mi escazo presupuesto- en el pueblo, quise ir de todos modos. Era la primera vez que salía sin uno de mis hermanos cuidándome la espalda de la mansión Cullen.

El único detalle es que tendría que ir varios kilómetros a pie, mas lo positivo era que el paisaje atenuaba el paso del tiempo. Era realmente bello. Todo tan verde, húmedo, tranquilo..., ¡todo tan lleno de vida! Ningún milímetro cuadrado en Forks quedaba libre de la existencia de alguna forma de vida. Las cortezas musgosas y rugosas, el verde disperso por el suelo, el movimiento armónico de las copas de los árboles y el espeso aire de hielo entremezclado con la neblina..., todo aquello conformaba mi agradable entorno. Y era así todos los días.

Lo que más apreciaba de Forks era la paz que ofrecía. Nada de ruidos de vehículos y emanaciones masivas de dióxido de carbono, ni montones de gentes apresurada caminando por las calles o gigantografías publicitarias en cada esquina. De hecho, era como si ni siquiera los problemas existieran aquí, porque la vida era más simple. Puede ser que la razón por la que creyera eso, fuera sólo porque la llegada de Forks a mi vida- o de mi vida a Forks- sólo había traído consigo cosas buenas.

Atravesé todo el sendero entre la casa y la vía principal en más o menos media hora, porque iba a paso lento. Luego era cosa de seguir el camino hasta el centro. Una vez allí, me paseé varias veces por las mismas calles, por la vitrinas, llenas de alhajas y chucherías..., nada apropiado para dar como regalo de bodas. Más de una vez, él o la dependienta me preguntaban si buscaba algo en especial, más ante mi negativa perdían por completo el interés e incluso me dirijían miradas con clara indirecta de que querían que me marchara.

Más de una vez, también, algún conocido de papá me paraba en la calle para saludarme o mandarle saludos a él, porque se veía que era una persona bastante famosa y querida. Aquello me agradaba, pues me sentía tremendamente orgullosa. La última tienda de mi recorrido, era una de artículos deportivos..., donde obviamente no encontraría lo que buscaba. Pero algo captó mi atención, por lo que decidí entrar.

Había visto a Isabella del otro lado del mostrador y quise saber si sería capaz de reconocerme o si tendría la educación suficiente como saludarme. Me paseé por los pasillos la tienda, con aparente interés por los productos que ofrecían, cogiéndo e inspeccionando casualmente algunos y devolviéndolos como si no me convenciera lo suficiente.

A ratos, observaba a Isabella por el rabillo del ojo y me sorprendí al percatarme de que vestía el uniforme de dependienta. No alcancé a pensar más, porque en ese momento ella levantó la vista y por su expresión de desconcierto, deduje que me habría visto. Fijé la mirada en la raqueta de tenis que sostenía entre mis manos amoratadas y la ignoré.

-¿La llevas?- preguntó de pronto su voz a mi lado. Me volteé lentamente hacia ella y finjí no haberla reconocido.

-¿Isabella?- exclamé con trabajado asombro- ¿trabajas aquí?

-Sólo algunos días a la semana- contestó con el mismo tono muerto de siempre.

-No tenía idea...

-Sí, bueno, supongo que no lo había mencionado- se explicó, sin mucho interés- Confieso que me sorprende verte aquí.

-Sí, es que..., sólo...- moví la raqueta entre mis manos nerviosas, mientras mi mente trabajaba vertiginosamente para encontrar una buena excusa. Nunca había sido buena para inventar cosas o para mentir. No es que aquello fuera correcto, pero había que reconocer que a veces convenía bastante tener destreza en áreas dee ese tipo. Veces, como _ésta._

-Conocías el pueblo- Isabella completó mi oración con un pretexto perfectamente adecuado, así que aproveché, e hice uso de él.

-Claro..., yo quería conocer todo. Hasta las raquetas- sonreí y rogué porque ella hiciera lo mismo. La prometida de mi hermano esbozó un sonrisa y me pregunté qué sería lo que vería Edward en ella. Por más que intentaba encontrar algo que hiciera especial a Bella Swan por sobre las otras muchachas de Forks, no podía. Era lo que usualmente se llama una pareja dispareja..., evoqué la escena de la velada, con mi hermano a su lado opacándola en absolutamente todos los sentidos.

Recuerdo que me sorprendió bastante y, en su momento, me pregunté también si yo desentonaba igual cuando estaba junto a él. En realidad, pensaba en todos mis hermanos ,incluyendo a mi padre y a su esposa, porque si algo había que reconocer era que todos poseían rasgos que cualquier persona hubiera envidiado.

-¡Hey, Bella!- un chico apareció de la trastienda, con un bolso deportivo colgando de un hombro.- Mamá quiere hablar contigo...

Se acercó a nosotras a paso rápido, mientras yo notaba como la expresión de Isabella era capaz de descomponerse aún más.

-Voy enseguida- contestó con voz apagada y luego se despidió de mí- Ahora no puedo, pero quisiera hablar contigo uno de estos días...

-Seguro

-Mira- sacó una talonario y un bolígrafo de su delantal, y garabateó algo en la primera página.-este es el número de mi casa...

Me tendió el papel, con la parte adhesiva aún activa y yo lo cogí, un poco extrañada.

-Estoy siempre allí bien entrada la tarde. Llámame cuando tengas tiempo para que lo acordemos, ¿sí?

-Descuida, yo llamo., ve tranquila...

-Bien- hizo ademán de partir y yo hice lo propio, cuando su voz volvió a detenerme.

-Elizabeth..., no lo comentes con Edward.

Apreté los labios, y luego asentí una vez con la cabeza. ¿Qué cosa querría conversar ella conmigo? ¿Y por qué no podía decirle a Edward? Entonces esta vez se giró para dirigirse hasta el fondo y desaparecer tras la puerta que conducía a la trastienda. Supuse que ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí, así que me dispuse a salir., pero primero eché el papelit con el número de Isabella en el pequeño bolso que llevaba cruzado. Una vez más, fui detenida.

-Oye...- el chico del bolso deportivo me abordó en la salida.- ¿eres la hija del doctor, no?

-Mi padre es doctor, yo no...

-Hermana de Cullen- sentenció él y yo cerré la boca, que había dejado abierta cuando él me interrumpió. Fruncí el ceño a medias.

-Sí, lo soy...

Calló durante un breve lapso de tiempo, para luego proseguir.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Elizabeth

-Ah. Elizabeth _Cullen_

-_Niles_- corregí con voz seca- Elizabeth Niles

-Ah, disculpa. Yo soy Mike Newton- me ofreció su mano- mis padres son dueños de la tienda...

Sólo pestaeñeeé en señal de aprovación.

-Y también soy amigo de Bella, éramos compañeros de instituto...

-Ah, ¿irás a la boda? – inquirí, pero Mike dudó unos segundos.

-Este..., no lo creo. No me llevo bien con el novio – reconoció a regañadientes. Sin duda alguna, él no era partidario de la celebración.

-¿Edward?

-Sí, pues..., tuvimos algunas _rivalidades_ en el pasado- explicó y fue fácil comprender a que tipo de rivalidades se refería. Cuando pronunció la palabra, su mirada buscó rápidamente la puerta de la trastienda.

-Bien..., se me hace tarde- dije buscándo una forma de zafarme de nuestra incómoda charla. No me gustaba estar hablando con alguien que tenía en tan mala estima a mi hermano. Y viceversa.

-Claro, claro..., también tengo cosas que hacer- se apresuró a añadir, como si comprendiera mis motivos. Luego se alejó, depidiéndose con un sutil gesto de su mano, en señal de adiós. Me acomodé la bufanda alrededor del cuello y abandoné el lugar. Ahora comenzaba el largo camino de vuelta. Debí suponer que sería así; mi viaje sería infructuoso, por lo que tuve que aferrarme a la idea de encontrar en Port Angeles alguna cosa decente.

Pero por lo menos se había producido aquel encuentro con Isabella, el que no pudo sino dejarme de lo más intrigada. Conociéndome, esa misma tarde le llamaría para que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo. Pasé sin problemas la zona céntrica de Forks, deteniéndome un momento frente al hospital comunal, donde de seguro se encontraba mi padre. Pensé en entrar a preguntar por él, y pasar a saludarle, pues el hospital era el único sitio al que todo el mundo se había negado a llevarme, con la excusa de que no era un lugar apropiado y ojalá nunca tuviera que conocerlo.

Miento, no era el _único lugar_. De hecho, habían por lo menos tres lugares vetados para mí. El primero, era cualquier zona del bosque lejos de la casa. Había manifestado mis deseos de conocerle, pero se escudaron en el pretexto de que era muy peligroso, aunque hice prometer a Edward que me enseñaría aquel lugar al que Emmett se refería para pasar las lluvias.

El otro, era el lejano sitio donde cada cierto tiempo la familia iba a acampar. Jasper había dicho que _"no era un lugar adecuado para niñas"_ y mi padre le apoyó. Ni modo, porque no podía ir sola hasta allá si ellos no querían llevarme. El último, y el que por supuesto menos comprendía, era la playa. En mi explorar por la web antes de venir a Forks, vi que se mencionaba a la playa y en general al borde costero como uno de los parajes más interesantes de la región.

La playa se encontraba en los límites de una reserva india, llamada La Push, la cual era administrada por los indios originarios del lugar. Todo eso la hacía parecer un lugar perfectamente seguro, además de que todo mundo en Forks iba allí de vez en cuando. Pero ante la negativa de absolutamente todos los Cullen-especialmente de papá- tuve que conformarme con la idea de ver las fotos por internet. ¡Vaya panorama!. Incluso Alice me había prohibido terminantemente acercarme a la reserva.

Ya había dejado bien atrás el centro y el hospital cuando la carretera húmeda y solitaria, flanqueada por árboles a cada lado, comenzó a extenderse a mis pies. Habían caído algunos chubascos durante la noche, algo que no era de mucho extrañar durante el verano. Yo me había preocupado, porque Alice planeaba una recepción al aire libre y si el clima se mantenía no iba a hacer más que arruinar el evento, mas ella no hizo ni pizca de caso a mis advertencias, las que complemente con el pronóstico del tiempo del servicio de meteorología.

Continuó con todo tal y como estaba, diciendo que esos pronósticos eran poco fiables. Puede ser, pero yo los consideraba, a lo menos, más fiables que al instinto propio. La baguada había comenzado a arrastrase por el suelo y me dolieron las narices al inspirar tan frío aire. Nunca había percibido de forma tan espesa la neblina, mas seguí mi curso hasta que me percaté de que había pasado demasiado tiempo caminando y que el camino no me resultaba familiar. Qué extraño..., ¿cómo era posible que no me hubiera fijado donde estaba la entrada?

Era verdad que no estaba señalizada ni mucho menos, y la única explicación que formulé fue que la neblina dificultó mi campo de visión. Me pregunté dónde diablos estaba y me quedé de pie mirando hacia todos lados, esperando por que sucediera alguna cosa, mas todo loque conseguía ver era la carretera difusa por la niebla. Entonces, como si se tratara de un sombra, vi una silueta humana deslizarse entre los árboles.

Fue apenas un _clic_, el que oí que emitieron sus pisadas. Mi primera reacción fue sentir temor, pero luego recordé dónde me hallaba..., una localidad tranquila y calificada como segura. Además, necesitaba saber dónde estaba, para saber si retroceder o si seguir avanzándo.

-¡Oye!- llamé a la sombra, la que por un segundo pareció voltear su cabeza en mi dirección, para luego seguir la dirección contraria.

-Vuelva aquí..., sólo quiero saber donde estoy- expliqué alzando la voz, pero la figura apretó el paso, Hice ademán de seguirle y se echó a correr. No pensé, y le seguí. Corría a una velocidad increíble, sorteando rocas y troncos de árboles, por lo que yo tuve que imitarle. Jamás practicaba algún ejercicio físico intenso, pero cuando llegaba el momento de correr, podía hacerlo de una manera bastante rápida.

Incluso el paisaje comenzaba a deformarse antes mis ojos. No alcancé a perseguirle ni por un minuto cuando alguien me empujó hacia un lado de la senda, cayéndo sobre mí. El dolor que me produjo el peso de que aquella criatura me hizo apretar los labios y me quejé cuando unas garras penetraron mi hombro derecho. En mi cabeza no podía concebir ante qué tipo de animal me encontraba, pues parecía de un tamaño imposible para cualquier cuadrúpedo.Pero podía sentir su aliento y su pestilente olor, así como sus fieros rugidos.

No sé de donde saqué fuerzas para cogerlo de sus patas y quitármelo de encima, porque su tamaño superaba con creces el mío. Sin grandes esfuerzos me puse de pie, y me encontré cara a cara con una enorme bestia con aspecto de lobo. Tenía un pelaje completamente gris, de sus ojos sólo emanaba odio y su postura comunicaba que me estaba desafiando. ¿Pero cómo iba yo a pelear con un lobo?...No alcanzé a pensar más, porque la fiera se había vuelto a lanzar sobre mí, derribándome al piso. De un solo zarpazo me arrancó el bolso y con otro consigió hacerme unos cortes en el rostro.

Esta vez, me la quité con los pies. Cuando cayó contra un árbol, produjo un ruido estremecedor, pero logró componerse y de un solo brinco estaba de nuevo frente a mí. Entonces comprendí que, de alguna extraña manera, podía hacerle frente. Y lo hice. Bloqueé uno de sus ataques agarrándole una pata, la que intenté doblar hacia delante. La criatura soltó un aullido, pero enseguida me derribó contra el piso, cayendo sobre mí. Se dispuso a clavar sus dientes en mi cuello, mas detuve su hocico con ambas manos. Aquello requirió un poco más de esfuerzo y tuve que apretar los dientes.

Así nos encontrábamos, forcejeando. El lobo con su hocico, yo con mis manos. Sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho, mi fuerza no daba para tanto. Por un instante fugaz de tiempo creí que tal vez podría estar soñando, pero con todos esos golpes ya hubiera despertado. Cuando creí que tendría que ceder ante la fuerza del animal, apareció otra criatura, la que se lanzó sobre la que me atacaba.

Esta vez no tuve la fuerza necesaria para levantarme, así que contemplé la lucha desde mi abatida pocisión. La segunda criatura, aunque pareciera imposible, era por lo menos tres veces más grande y corpulenta que la anterior, y su pelaje contrastaba, ya que era de un tono marrón rojizo. Por un momento, ambos lobos desaparecieron tras la maleza, y conocía de su lucha por medios de los sonidos que esta producía.

Luego el que me atacaba salió de entre los arbustos y bajó la cabeza como si se hallara arrepentido. Luego me dirigió una mirada de furibunda. Lo supe porque fue acompañada de un gruñido también. Acto seguido, de un movimiento brusco se apartó y echó a correr hacia el bosque, jadeando. Y luego vino el silencio. Suspiré de puro agotamiento. Entonces, en medio de la niebla apareció un hombre, al que reconocí como a la evasiva sombra que hubiera seguido en un principio.

-¿Estás bien?- venía trotando y se arrodilló junto a mí. Lucía extenuado y realmente preocupado.

Asentí con la cabeza. Supuse que mi horror se dejaba ver en cada uno de mis rasgos.

-Bien, hay que irnos...-dijo con decisión- los lobos no tardarán en volver.

No tuvo tiempo de aceptar, porque me cogió del brazo y de un tirón me levantó del piso para echar a correr por el bosque. Fueron varios metros de huida, tal vez un kilómetro, tiempo en el cual la adrenalina continuaba presente en mis venas. Cuando por fin nos detuvimos, me arrojó hacia delante y caí de rodillas sobre la tierra húmeda. El se encontraba en el lado opuesto, al frente mío. Ambos jadeábamos.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunté recobrándo el aliento

-Los lobos- contestó de igual manera- siempre atacan a los desconocidos.

Aguanté un poco más. Luego proseguí.

-Gracias- dije con la más sincera gratitud.De haberme encontrado sola, no hubiera sabido como actuar.

-No deberías aparecerte más por esos lugares

-No lo hice a propósito. Estaba perdida y..., luego quise preguntarte y...

-Esta bien, esta bien...- me tranquilizó- ahora déjame ver eso.

Super que se refería a mi herida en el hombro y me acerqué. El tipo me había salvado de dos enormes lobos..., no iba desconfiar de él ahora. No tenía ánimos para hacerlo. Observó la herida con detención, como si la oliera, y en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de clara sorpresa. De cerca, pude notar que no se trataba de alguien tan mayor. La piel morena de su rostro se conservaba tersa oculta tras la espesa barba y el una gruesa cabellaera oscura le llegaba hasta la altura de los hombros. Sumándo eso a su contextura pesada y su indudable altura era la clase de tipo de la cual los polis desconfiaban porque sí en las calles de Vancouver.

-¿Eres una planta o qué?- preguntó apartándose un poco.

-¿Por qué?- exclamé con cierto desconcierto.

-¡Tu sangre es _verde_!

-¿De qué hablas?- entonces bajé la vista hacia mi hombro herido. Efectivamente, donde debería hallarse la tonalidad roja de mi sangre, se esparcía un viscoso líquido verde oscuro. No pude sino sorprenderme y de cierta forma, sentí miedo de mí misma. Me llevé una mano al rostro, tapándome la boca.

-¿Qué?- inquirió él-¿no lo sabías?

Aparté mi mano del rostro, impregnada del líquido oscuro y negué con la cabeza.

-Es la primera vez que sucede- reconocí. Durante mi vida, había sangrado muchas veces, y de la forma más normal. Me había tomado varios exámenes de sangre e incluso sufría con frecuencia de hemorragias nasales, por lo que tenía la absoluta certeza de que mi sangre era _"normal"._ Lo primero que se me pasó por la mente fue que a lo mejor estuviera enferma. Las miradas del muchacho iba de mi rostro, a mi hombro, así, una y otra vez.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-Elizabeth...Niles- me apresuré a contestar.

-No te había visto antes por aquí – objetó el joven

-Llegué hace dos semanas- medí con cuidado cada una de mis respuestas. Algo dentro de mí me ecía que el sujeto no era completamente fiable.

-¿Tienes familia en Forks?

-Sí- reconocí- mi padre y mis hermanos.

-¿Quién es tu padre?

-Carlisle Cullen...

Mi compañero enrecerró los ojos, como si procesara algo en su cabeza.

-¡Vaya Cullen! – exclamó al fin

-¿Lo conoces? – me apresurpe a pregunta, esperanzada.

-Sólo de nombre. Pero si fuera tú, no me aparecería con tamaño apellido más allá de la frontera de Forks.

-¿Por qué no? – era mi oportunidad para obtener respuestas

-Los _Cullen_ no son bienvenidos en la reserva- se expresó con tal severidad, que no me atrevía seguir preguntando, así que me limité a asentir.

-Ahora debo irme- anunció, poniéndose de pie. Si caminas en línea recta en esa dirección, econtrarás la carretera. De ahí camina hacía tu norte y volverás al pueblo.

-Espera- también yo me puse de pie, sujetándome el hombro- ¿Quién eres tú?¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El joven dudó unos segundos, e hizo una mueca con los labios. Luego me observó, como si me estuviera midiendo o evaluándo.

-Soy Jonas – respondió al fin y se cruzó de brazos. Como no dijo nada más, apelé a la buena educación y le tendí la mano. La que no estaba manchada con sangre, por supuesto.

-Un gusto conocerte – dije y Jonas esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-Seguro, _Elizabeth Cullen_

Y luego desapareció entre los árboles, al tiempo que una espesa cortina de niebla le cubría la espalda.

El corazón me latía como un condenado, y aún podía sentir el horroroso aliento del animal sobre mi rostro y sus gruñidos junto a mi oreja. Dijeran lo que me dijeran, de una cosa estaba segura, aquellos no eran lobos normales. La sensación de shock se apoderó de mí poco a poco. Primero comencé a temblar, luego vinieron las lágrimas.

Comencé a sentir mareos, naúseas, e incluso creí que alucinaba cuando oí mi nombre a lo lejos. No era mi nombre realmente, sino que era el nombre que me había dado Edward..., y era su misma voz la que me llamaba. Definitivamente alucinaba, en medio de la desesperación por encontrar el camino de vuelta. Eso creí hasta que mi querido hermano apareció frente a mí. Corría a una velocidad que me pareció imposible, seguramente una ilusión de mi mente.

-Eliza...- llegó a mi lado en menos de un segundo. - ¿Estas bien?

Me había agarrado por el hombro, y me quejé, entonces se percató de la herida y juraría que un gruñido ronco se escapó de su garganta. Recorrió rápidamente con la vista el lugar y luego me levantó.

-Será mejor que Carlisle vea eso...

-¿Cómo supiste? –pregunté con desconcierto...aunque tal mezcla de emociones no podría precisarse con palabras.

-Te llevaremos al hospital, Alice nos espera en el auto...


	14. Compromiso

Compromiso

Sentía que el hombro me punzaba, como si los latidos del corazón se hubieran trasladado, hasta posarse en él.

-No me lo nieges. Sé que estoy enferma. - insistí en mi afán por saber lo que me sucedía.

-Y tú deja de moverte..., no me dejas trabajar con tranquilidad- contestó mi padre con voz calma.

-¿Voy a morir?- pregunté aterrorizada. En ese momento, realmente lo creía, porque estaba segura de que aquella alteración anormal en la pigmentación de mi sangre no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Por supuesto que no vas a morir, Elizabeth. Ahora tranquilízate.

!Si incluso parecía que se burlaba de mí!

-¿Entonces?¡Por qué no me quieres decir que pasa?!- exclamé exasperada. Su actitud pasiva no hacía más que alterarme. Los médicos siempre se mostraban tranquilos, para no alarmar al paciente. De seguro él estaba haciendo eso.

-¡Quédate quieta ya!- ordenó mi padre elevando el tono de su voz, cuya severidad me sorprendió.

-Sé que voy a morir...- sollocé. Tan abrumada estaba por lo que me había sucedido que no lograba razonar de la forma correcta y mi padre se hartó de mi histeria.

-Así no te puedo ayudar- me dijo como si se disculpara. Luego se dirigió a la enfermera que se hallaba junto a él- Necesito una dosis de _benzodiazepina..._

-¿Comprimida? – oí que preguntaba la mujer

-No. Intravenosa...- contestó como quién no quiere la cosa.

Perfecto, ahora mi padre pretendía sedarme. ¡Yo necesitaba respuestas!_ !Respuestas!..._

-¿Qué vas a hacerme? – le pregunté temerosa.

-Nada que no sea por tu bien. Debes intentar calmarte...

-¡¿Pero cómo quieres que me calme?! – exclamé y en ese preciso momento, la enfermera entraba presurosa en la salita, cargando otra bandeja de metal, en la que traía la droga.

Para mi suerte no tuve que soportar otro pinchazo más. A la pobre mujer le había costado tanto que la aguja penetrara la piel del mi brazo, que tuvieron que llamar al enfermero de urgencias- un tipo barbudo y corpulento- para que me colocara la vía venosa por donde me aplicaron varias analgesias.

La enfermera abrió una de las llaves de la vía para inyectar el medicamento, todo bajo mi mirada de espanto. Mil recuerdos se aglutinaban en mi mente...,las idas al psiquiátrico, las agujas, los paramédicos, ¡el blanco por todos lados!..., no quería pasar por eso de nuevo. ¿Pero cómo hacer para controlarme? ...

Era consciente de que hiperventilaba, de que mi pulso iba demasiado acelerado y que incluso me ahogaba con mi propia respiración, mas no podía evitarlo. Por fin la enfermea terminó y el fármaco penetró en mi sangre. En mi _verde_ sangre. Luego de eso, todo fue confuso, borroso, difuso, con demasiado eco..., muy agradable. Muy, muy, muy agradable.

* * *

_-¡Bella!...,!Bella!_

Me giré de forma casi instantánea, hacia el sitio donde había escuchado la voz. Era un voz femenina y lejana, lejana como si un desierto entero se interpusiera entre su origen y yo. Mi mente recordó alguna vez haberla escuchado..., pero era diferente ahora. En el lugar en que me encontraba, el viento soplaba con fuerza, tanto que dificultaba mi visión.

_-¡Bella!..._

No conseguía ver nada más allá del inmenso prado en el que hallaba, donde la hierba se mecía con brusquedad, de un lado a otro, porque el viento cambiaba de dirección con frecuencia. Todo adquiría una tonalidad anaranjada, porque a lo lejos el sol se escondía, mientras su silueta ondeaba en el firmamento. También las nubes adquirían un coloración diferente. Entonces comenzó a oscurecer con rapidez, hasta que no pude precisar si era de día o de noche. La voz volvió a llamar desde la lejanía.

_-¡Bella!...¡Bella!..._

-¡No soy Bella!- respondí a todo pulmón hacia el oeste, por donde se había escondido el sol y desde donde soplaba en viento.

-Pero _yo_ soy Bella- me sobrecogí al escuchar el tono muerto de Isabella junto a mí y me giré ahogando un grito. Durante todo el tiempo que había transcurrido, estaba segura de hallarme completamente sola..., sin embargo ahora Bella Swan se encontraba de pie junto a mí, ataviada en su precioso vestido de novia y a diferencia mía, no parecía nada sorprendida. Al contrario, me miraba inexpresiva, como si se hallara petrificada.

Por algún motivo quise a alejarme e intenté correr, mas me di cuenta de que algo me lo impedía. Una fina cadena de plata unía mi muñeca derecha a la suya, como si se tratara de unas esposas. Intenté zafarme con desesperación, pero por muy frágil que pareciera la cadena no cedió ante ninguno de mis intentos. Lo más me desconcertó, fue que ella ni siquiera se inmutó, incluso cuando le pedí ayuda. Continuaba de pie, como una estatua de piedra, pero sin perderme de vista ni un segundo. Seguí en mi tarea hasta que las fuerzas me abandonaron y caí de rodillas suelo. Entonces Isabella habló.

-_No puedes negarlo_- dijo y su sentencia se grabó dentro de mis pensamientos.

* * *

-¡Hola! Es hora de despertar...

La cabeza me daba mil vueltas y me pesaba, al igual que mis párpados. Sino hubiera sido porque estar soñando me resultara aún más desagradable que intentar e despertar, no lo hubiera hecho.

-Vamos, despierta bella durmiente...

Reconocí aquella armoniosa y melódica voz familiar. Era Alice quién se encontraba junto a mí, sentada en el borde de mi cama. Me bastaron unos segundos para notar que no me hallaba en el hospital, sino que de vuelta en la casa, en mi cuarto.

-¡Hola!- me saludó mi hermana con voz dulce.

-Alice..., no sabes qué gusto me da verte- respondí, y ella me plantó un gélido beso en la frente. El brsuco cambio de temperatura hizo que mi cerebro comenzara a trabajar más rápido, a rememorar. Por lo menos, así lo creí. Recordé mi salida al pueblo, a Mike Newton y mi episodio con los lobos. Me estremecí. También recordé a Edward atravesando el bosque a la velocidad de un rayo, mi llegada al hospital y la cara de preocupación de papá.

Luego vino el momento de mi crisis, la enfermera y todo el asunto de los sedantes. De seguro eso me había mantenido dormida durante el camino de retorno y, por lo que pude notar, mientras papá se encargaba de mi hombro., el que ahora se encontraba perfectamente vendado e inmovilizado con un cabestrillo.

-¿Qué sucedió? – pregunté a Alice mientras intentaba incorporarme.

-Eso deberías saberlo tú mejor que yo...- respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Negué apenas con la cabeza.

-Me refiero a ti y a Edward. ¿Cómo supieron donde encontrarme?...

Creo que la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, eso lo pude notar en su rostro. Me observó con aquella expresión durante unos instantes y luego ignoró mi pregunta, como si nunca la hubiera pronunciado.

-Realmente me alegro de que te encuentres mejor – dijo ella mientras observaba el bulto que formaban mis piernas bajo la colcha.

-¿No oíste lo que te pregunté?

Vino otra pausa en la que sus vista se clavó en el techo.

-Todos estaban muy preocupados- su voz sonaba con la más absoluta normalidad. Era imposible que no pudiera oírme. Me ignoraba, eso seguro.

-¿Qué es lo que no quieres decirme, Alice?- mi tono descendió una octava completa, por lo que me oí más grave de lo normal. Hace mucho tiempo, algo no cuadraba en esta historia. Eran demasiadas rarezas..., demasiados sucesos extraños, y estaba segura de que la razón por la que mi hermana se negara a contestar estaba relacionada con ellos.

-Bueno, Lizzie, me tengo que ir ahora.- me dio otro beso igual que el anterior y se puso de pie. Continuaba actuando con absoluta normalidad.

-¡Alice!- la llamé irritada.

-¡Adiós, Lizzie! – se despidió mientras se alejaba brincando hasta mi puerta. A continuación, oí el ruido de esta al cerrarse, seguida de un leve crujido. Me quité las mantas de encima con brusquedad, mas luego recordé que seguramente no podía hacer fuerzas, por mi hombro lesionado. De cualquier forma, no me dolió. Me bajé de la cama, calzándome las zapatillas que se encontraban al pie y salí presurosa al pasillo.

Ni rastro de Alice, el amplio y extenso corredor se hallaba vacío. Oí una puerta cerrase a lo lejos, tal vez en el piso de arriba. Luego oí otro, pero proveniente de otra dirección. Juraría que vi alguna cosa deslizarse al fondo del corredor, pero no pude afirmarlo con total certeza, ya que fue sólo durante una leve fracción de segundo. Pero eso bastó para que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda. Sentí un ruido tras de mí y me giré con brsuquedad, sobresaltándome.

-¡Carlisle!- exclamé al verle tras de mí. Papá me miró con un gesto de asombro, como si algo le causara extrañeza. Entrecerró los ojos de la misma manera en la que lo hizo el extraño del bosque, como si al examinarme comenzara a deducir alguna cosa.

-¿Tú..., _me oíste_? – preguntó pausadamente.

Asentí con gravedad, con los ojos clavados en los suyos.

-No deberías haber salido del cuarto...

-Estaba buscando a Alice.- me excusé.

-Bien- rodeó mi espalda con su brazo en un gesto protector- será mejor que vuelvas a la cama.

Entramos de vuelta en la habitación y me llevó hasta mi cama, donde me ayudó a acomodarme y me arropó.

Intenté llenar el silencio con la única cosa que se me ocurrió, aunque en verdad sentía la necesidad de decirlo.

-Has de creer que estoy loca- solté, sin el más mínimo cuidado. Clavó los ojos en mí, y me observó por unos segundos. De seguro estaba pensando que sería _"adecuado"_ responder.

-¿Por qué?- dijo al fin, con toda ingenuidad. Era realmente increíble que después de tanto pensarlo sólo atinara a contestar con otra pregunta. Cómo me pilló tan desprevenida, tuve que pensar yo en una contrarespuesta. Algo decente..., no otra pregunta.

-Bueno porque..., me he comportado como una- dije mirándole a los ojos. Cada vez me resultaba más fácil hacerlo, mas aún así me sobrecogí de la pureza de su mirada. Acudió a mi mente el recuerdo de la primera vez que le ví, en el apartamento..., cuando creí que por fin experimentaba el sentimiento del amor. Tan sólo rememorarlo, me revolvió el estómago. ¡Por dios , era _mi padre_!

-¿Lo dices por lo que sucedió ayer?

-¿Ayer?- pregunté, sobresaltada de pronto. No pensaba que el sedante era tan potente. Ante mi cara de desconcierto, mi padre asintió.

-Eso puede sucederle a cualquiera que haya pasado por una experiencia similar a la tuya. Es una histeria pasajera...

-¿No te contaron toda historia, verdad?- pregunté, interrumpiéndole y conociendo ya la respuesta.

-¿La historia?

-_Mi_ historia..., todo lo que pasó _antes_

Ví cómo tragaba saliva y su rostro adquiría una composición más seria.

-Creo que la desconozco..., pero me gustaría conocerla- me alentó cogiendo mi mano. Hizo una mueca de frustración cuando notó la reacción que su gélido tacto produjo involuntariamente en mí. Me hubiera gustado disculparme, pero me parecía estúpido excusar una reacción normal de mi cuerpo.

Negué con la cabeza, apretando lo labios.

-No es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa.

Mi padre me observó con aprensión, durante unos segundos, que para mí bien podían llegar a convertirse en horas.

-Elizabeth..., quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí, que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea...

Noté que mis ojos lagrimeaban y entonces parté aún más los labios, a modo de retener la emoción. No tenía la más mínima intención de quebrarme ante papá. Todo lo que había sucedido iba más allá de lo que una persona normal podía soportar..., e iba mucho más allá para mí. Yo necesitaba respuestas, claridad..., no sólo asumir lo acontecido y continuar viviendo en medio de sucesos extraños.

-Dime, ¿hay algo que te preocupa?...,¿extrañas a alguna amiga, tal vez?

Volví a negar...,

-Si no me dices no podré ayudarte...

Pero si le decía, sin duda alguna creería que su hija era una loca, o a lo menos una paranoica.

-_Quiero ayudarte_...- me dijo con interés apremiante. Se notaba que mi estado le preocupaba y no pude sino sentir pena por él, por mí...y por todo el mundo.

-Es algo tonto...-admití al fin, sin estar segura de que "tonto" fuera el calificativo más adecuado. Aún no estaba segura de decirlo.

-No lo creo, no si te acongoja de tal manera...-replicó papá. Perdí el control de mi voz...

-Quiero saber por qué me encerraste – solté en apenas un hilo de voz, mas eso no importó, porque él me comprendió a la perfección. Tanto así fue, que sus facciones pasaron de describir preocupación a reflejar desánimo.

-¿Es eso lo que te atormenta? – preguntó. Por supuesto que no era lo único, pero sí lo era en mayor medida.

-Creo que voy a enloquecer...-susurré notando como las lágrimas fluían a borbotones. _"Y es por su culpa"...,_añadí para mí misma. No le diría eso, pues claramente le heriría y esa no era mi intención.

-No digas eso...- alargó su mano protectora hacia mi frente, más se detuvo, cerrando el puño en el aire. Ha de haber supuesto que algo así me atrofiaría el pensamiento. Por su semblante, pude ver lo mucho que aquello le frustraba. Eso me hizo recordar otra de mis inquietudes.

-¿Por qué tu piel es fría?- inquirí, en realidad parecía que le suplicaba por respuesta, mas él no contestó, limitándose a apartar mi mirada. Luego, como despertando de un trance, volvió a mirarme.

-¿Recuerdas, Elizabeth, cuando te pedí que confiaras en mí? ¿qué existía un explicación para todo?...

Asentí..., ahora habían dos posibilidades. O me darías sus razones, o me haría renovar el compromiso..., y prefería lo primero. Ncesitaba lo primero.

-Pues te pido lo mismo ahora..., confía en mí.

-¿Por qué?- aquello fue absolutamente mecánico, casi involuntario podría decir, porque de otro modo no lo hubiera preguntado. Era mi padre y me pedía un voto de confianza. ¿Qué importa lo demás?

-Porque..., no deseo tu mal. Al contrario, todo lo que quiero es que tú estés bien..., incluso si tu felicidad esta lejos de mí, también lo aceptaría. Sé que extrañas muchas cosas y no quiero ser yo el que te impida tenerlas. También quiero que sepas que haré todo cuanto este a mi alcance para protegerte y voy a ayudarte cuando...,

Se detuvo en seco, cerrando herméticamente sus perfectos labios. Se había permitido hablar más de lo que debía.

-¿Ayudarme..., cuando..._qué_? – pregunté con voz grave. Sin duda alguna él sabía algo que yo desconocía, algo respecto a mí. Dirigió una fugaz mirada a nuestras manos entrelazadas y luego de nuevo a mi ojos.

-Confía en mí- me pidió otra vez, con igual o más vehemencia que hace un momento. Decidí confiar en él. Fuera lo que fuera aquello que me ocultaba, lo hacía con un solo motivo..., protegerme.

Mil dudas acecharon mi mentes en aquel momento, por no decri millones, y mil preguntas formuló mi conciencia..., mas decidí no arriesgarme. Estaba segura de que cuando fuera el momento indicado, mi padre me lo diría y todo esto no sería más que un mal recuerdo. Así que obligué a mis ojos para que dejaran de llorar y forcé una sonrisa.

-_Yo confío_- concluí, mas en ese preciso instante, todas aquellas cosas inexplicables que habían sucedido las últimas semanas, comenzaron a brotar en mi mente. Mi primer encuentro con Emmett, el encierro, la anormal temperatura corporal, su extremada palidez, la actitud de Jasper, el sigilo que todos poseían, el lobo atacándome, mi sangre verde, mi increíble fuerza, mi relación con Isabella y Edward corriendo a una velocidad impresionante..., todo.

Algo en mi interior me decía que aquello no presagiaba nada bueno, y lo peor era que la única que ignoraba el por qué de las cosas era yo. Pero no más. Si ni mi padre, ni Alice querían responderme, tendría que buscar otras formas de averiguarlo. De cualquier modo me iba a enterar, aunque eso significara mentirle descaradamente a papá diciéndole que me fiaba de él.

A esas alturas, sentía que no podía fiarme de absolutamente nadie, sólo podía mantenerme leal a mí misma. Fue así como decidí tomar el asunto en mis propias manos y me propuse no desistir hasta conocer todo aquello que pretendían ocultarme, incluso si depués de saberlo no me gustaba.

Era como una especie de desafío..., un reto de mí para _ellos_, y de mí para mí misma..., y haría todo cuanto estuviera a mi alcance para lograrlo, incluso si eso significara jugar sucio. No me gustaba fingir, mas dadas las cincunstancias estimé que era absolutamente razonable y necesario.

Me incorporé con renovado entusiasmo, inclinándome hacia delante y besé a mi padre en la mejilla.

-_Yo confío_- repetí, sellando mi compromiso. _Mi compromiso interno_, por supuesto y me regocijé con ello para mis adentros.


	15. Acechada

Acechada

Hoy había vuelto a soñar, por segunda vez, con Elizabeth y realmente me sentí preocupada. Aquello no era normal..., algo no andaba bien. Me intrigaba la manera particular en la que la percibía y necesitaba saber si a ella le sucedía igual..., tal vez ella sí conociera la respuesta. Con eso, corría el riesgo de que ella saliera corriendo en cuanto le planteara mi inquietud, pues había observado que la muchacha poseía un comportamiento completamente normal. Nadie sospecharía que se trataba de un ser anormal.

Precisamente por eso, cuando Edward me visitó ayer , aproveché de averiguar algo más. Había llegado después de almuerzo, muy acongojado, pues Elizabeth había sufrido un accidente. Apenas le oí me inquieté.

-¿Pero qué sucedió? –pregunté alarmada y supe que el notó aquel cambio en mí porque examinó con detención mi rostro.

-Ella atravesó _el límite_– me explicó- fue un descuido..., Carlisle esta sumamente molesto

-¿Pero cómo esta ella?- me apresuré a preguntar

-Está bien- respondió mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de mi pelo. Noté aquella mirada ausente y distraída, esa que decía que algo le preocupaba.

-¿Sólo bien?

-Sí, Bella. Esta bien. Sólo tiene una herida en el hombro, nada grave..., te preocupas demasiado.- observó mi novio, mas ni siquiera yo misma me había percatado de lo alarmada que sonaba mi voz.

-Me preocupo por ella, ¿tú no?

-Por supuesto que sí, qué crees..., fui el primero en ir por ella en cuanto Alice tuvo la visión.

-¿Qué fue lo que Alice vió?- Edward tomó asiento al pie de mi cama y me acomodé junto a él.

-En realidad, no vió nada..., Carlisle le ha pedido que la vigile y eso era lo hacía, cuando de pronto su visión se oscureció por completo.

-Por los _muchachos..._

Edward asintió y una pizca de amargura se formó en su mirada. Claramente con _"muchachos"_me refería a los licántropos quileutes y aquello le traía más de un desagradable recuerdo.

-¿Saben quién fue?

-No..., Carlisle confía en que Eliza pueda decirnoslo.

-¿Y luego ..?- me aventuré a preguntar. No tenía la más mínima intención de ver enfrentados a los Cullen con los muchachos de La Push, aunque de seguro este nuevo incidente generaría más de alguna rencilla.

-Luego nada...,-me contestó con cierto grado de frustación y llegué a preguntarme si lo que en verdad quería Edward era una excusa para provocar una lucha o algo parecido. Quise creer que no.

-Eliza se negará a contarnoslo- concluyó

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Alice lo ha visto, ella no nos lo dirá.

-Pero...- me detuve a pensar un segundo, para hacerle ver lo equivocado que estaba- eso no tiene importancia. Podrás ver lo sucedido en su mente y luego...

-No _puedo_- me cortó Edward, exagerando demasiado su expresión al hablar.

-¿Qué no _puedes_?

-No _puedo_l eer su mente- dijo con lentitud, como si intentara explicarmelo sin dejar lugar para ambigüedades..., estaba siendo preciso. Me sobrecogí..., no esperaba que Edward me dijera algo así. Por ningún motivo. Era algo fuera de lugar..., no era ...

-Creí que yo era la única a quién no le podías leer la mente- exclamé con desconcierto.

-Yo también, hasta que ella apareció. Era algo que había olvidado mencionarte la otra noche...- se excusó

-¿Cómo es posible?- dije negando con la cabeza y él me imitó, aunque para distintos fines.

-No lo sé. Tal y como sucede contigo..., es como si no hubiera nadie allí.

Se notaba sin ir demasiado lejos su frustración. Ya éramos dos..., eso era preocupante para alguien que había podido inmiscuirse en la mente de las personas desde hace más de medio siglo. Tal vez el problema no fuera yo, ni Elizabeth..., tal vez el problema era él. Pero eso no cuadraba, porque Edward era perfecto en todos los aspectos y siempre me negaría a creer lo contrario.

Medité por espacio de un tiempo y la verdad, es que no pude llegar a ninguna explicación lógica. ¿Qué teníamos de particular yo y Elizabeth Niles para que Edward no percibiera nuestro pensamientos?

-Bien...- exclamé de pronto, aunque mi expresión careció de toda emoción real.

-¿Qué?

-Al menos sé que no soy la única cuya mente no funciona bien – diciendo eso, logré arrancarle una sonrisa a Edward. Una de esas que nunca podré olvidar, aquellas que tan sólo de imaginarlas me turbaban. Y esta vez no fue la excepción. El efecto no tardó en aparecer y me quedé praticamente deslumbrada juntó a él. Estando así, todo lo demás carecía de sentido y las preocupaciones parecían ahora juegos de niños.

Él debió deducir lo que sucedía conmigo, puesto que se inclinó para besarme con ternura. Una ternura indescriptible..., más como siempre, el momento pasó más rápido de lo esperado y él se apartó de mí con sutileza. Mi consuelo era que tal vez, dentro de una semana más, no tendría por qué durar tan poco. _"Tal vez_"...,repetí para mis adentros_. _no debería usar esa expresión.

-No sé qué haría sin ti- musitó con dulzura.

-No es muy difícil de adivinar- dije con ironía, evocando su ida a Italia con ningún otro objetivo más que el de suicidarse.

-Eso es cierto...-reconoció él, como si algo le avergonzara.

-No vuelvas a intentarlo- le advertí, mas siempre dentro de nuestro contexto de juego.

-No volverá a haber motivos para eso- replicó mientras corría un mechón de cabello de mi cara y lo acomodaba tras mi oreja.

-¡Por supuesto que no!...

Y luego vino el eco de nuestras risas.

Como siempre, Edward lograba hacer que olvidara todas mis preocupaciones, mis remordimientos, mis culpas y mis penas, y era precisamente por eso que cada vez me convencía más de que una vida sin él sería inconcebible. Cuando estábamos juntos, las horas corrían presurosas y la existencia se volvía más emocionante a cada segundo. Era como si sólo con Edward me comportara como si estuviera del todo viva.

Una vez más, volvía a agradecer que no pudiera leer mir pensamientos,pues me avergonzaría bastante que se enterara de eso. Tampoco se lo diría..., de seguro se mofaría de mí. De la misma forma, cada vez que _él _se marchaba, las luces de mi alma se apagaban, dejándome a oscuras, desorientada...

Y en esta ocasión, pensativa. Lo que me había revelado ayer por la tarde, había estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza hasta bastante tarde, cuando por fin concilié el sueño. Había alguna cosa que sucedía con Elizabeth, alguna cosa que nos unía, pues Edward no veía sus pensamientos, al igual como le sucedía conmigo. Y también estaban aquellos sueños...

¿Pero qué?...¿Qué era eso?...Varias veces intenté convencerme de que estaba dandole demasiada importancia al asunto y que comenzaba a delirar. Probablemente si lo que comentaba con alguien, pensaría que estaba paranoica, pero algo me dice que no lo estoy. Aún no estoy muy segura de comentarselo a Elizabeth, por temor a que termine huyendo de mí.

En realidad, no debería preocuparme por zonceras, quiero decir ¡me casaré en menos de una semana!

Lo común sería que estuviera preocupada por mi vestido, la recepción, los invitados y todo lo demás..., pero estaba más que comprobado de que yo escaba de todo lo que podía denominarse normal. Sólo mi apariencia lo era..., por ahora. Sí, otra de las cosas que me daban vueltas por la mente era la idea de mi conversión. Más bien, lo que sucedería después de ella.

Incluso varias veces intenté imaginar cómo sería mi apariencia de vampiresa. De seguro mi piel pasaría a ser más albina de lo que ya era, y todas las imperfecciones en ella desaparecerían. Mis ojos adoptarían el color característico y mis rasgos se afinarían. De seguro mi cabello luciría espectacular y mi dentadura sería perfecta..., eso sin mencionar la agraciada agilidad y la increíble fuerza que poseería.

Me gustaba imaginarme así, depués de todo, era más o menos lo que siempre soñé ser. Digo más o menos, porque jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza el detalle de que para conseguirlo tendría que convertirme en un personaje de noche de brujas. También me había cuestionado varias veces si a Edward le agradaría mi nueva apariencia, pero ¿cómo no, si era más de seguro de que me vería fantástica?...

Entre aquellas dos grandes interrogantes me pasé gran parte la noche y la verdad, es que la falta de suño ahora me pasaba la cuenta. Apenas oí lo que estaba diciendo Charlie..., algo sobre Billy. No le presté atención hasta que mencionó algo que de veras me interesaba.

-Tu madre llega el jueves- anunció Charlie de mala gana. Era evidente de que la idea de mi matrimonio no terminaba de convencerle en lo más mínimo. Ya faltaban apenas cinco días para que dejara de ser una mujer libre y pasara a ser un nombre más dentro de los millones de archivos de sociedades conyugales existentes. No sabía si sentir excitación o desconsuelo. No sabía si estaba optando por lo correcto o no.

-Bien- me limité a contestar al tiempo que me preparaba el desayuno. Charlie se encontraba desayunando ya en su puesto.

-Phill viene también- añadió él. ¡Ah, perfecto! Entonces ahí radicaba el probelma, Phill. El novio de mamá era una excelente persona ylo tenía en muy buena estima. Incluso podía hablar de tenerle cariño...

-¿Eso te molesta?- inquirí suspicaz

Charlie se lo pensó.

-No, no..., por supuesto que no. Está en su derecho, lo invitaste...

-¿Te molesta que lo haya invitado?

-No, no , no- se paresuró a contestar él- no me malentiendas, sólo era un comentario

-Ah- le corté en el acto y tomé lugar en la mesa, frente a él. Comí con avidez y bastante rápido, no quería que me pusiera en una situación difícil. Algo como hacerme escoger entre Phill y él..., eso era lo último que me faltaba. Le miré y ví que masticaba un trozo de pan.

-¿Vas a salir? – me interrogó

-No- contesté sin dejar de comer.

-¿No tienes que ir a trabajar hoy?...

Tragué con brusquedad e hice una mueca involuntaria con los labios.

-No iré más – dije con voz apagada. Como toda respuesta, Charlie frunció el ceño.- No iré, porque ya no trabajo más para los Newton.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Bueno..., voy a marcharme a Juneau, obviamente no podré seguir trabajando – intenté explicarle, creí que esa era la mejor manera de comenzar.

-¿Quieres decir que renunciaste? – evidentemente estaba molesto.

-Fue un acuerdo mutuo...

Charlie dejó caer la mano en la que sostenía el pan pesadamente sobre la mesa. Le miré temerosa y ví como se guardaba los labios con fuerza y negaba con la cabeza. Sin duda la noticia no le había alegrado, aunque sopesé que tal vez no fuera la noticia, sino el hecho de que le recordara que pronto me iría de casa. Creo que ningún padre esta preparado para eso cuando llega el momento, y menos Charlie siendo yo tan joven.

Me pregunté por qué no podría ser como mamá, que confiaba plenamente en mi decisión y es más, no ponía ni un solo pero. Ya venía arrastrando el mal humor desde hace varios días-en parte por la desaparición de Jacob- , y cada vez era más insoportable. Si seguía así para el día de la boda colapsaría y yo tendría que caminar sola hacia el altar. Y, respecto a eso..., no concebía imaginármelo entregándome a Edward. Pero así tendría que ser, ¿no?

Como Charlie no dijo absolutamente nada más, terminé con mi desayuno, dejé el plato en el fregadero y subí rápidamente hacia el cuarto. Me molestaba el sol que entraba en él, pues el tiempo había mejorado bastante y cerré a medias las cortinas. Hacía dos días que trabajaba en cartas de despedida para todos a quines consideraba cercanos..., Angela, Billy, Mike y sus padres, Jessica, Eric y todos los chicos de la manada, incluída Emily.

No eran muy extensas, de hecho, algunas de ellas no pasaban de las cuatro líneas, mas tampoco había mucho que decir. Sólo despedirme y desearles buena suerte. Sé que la gente no acostumbra a hacer eso, pero dado que es una situación extraordinaria y que no les volveré a ver jamás, lo estimaba necesario. Es como si fuera a morirme, había pensado en mi fuero interno, con cierto humor. No es que dibujara excelente, pero los motivo que pinté alrededor eran sencillos y lucían bonitos.

Tenía planeado poner cada dedicatoria en un sobre, a modo de carta, mas había un pequeño detalle...no tenía sobres. Conocía una librería en la que vendían unos que bien podrían adaptarse para mi propósito, así que salí a buscarlos. Salí de casa, mas sólo con una chaqueta ligera, el clima estaba componiéndose otra vez. Como no me quedaba muy lejos, y como no me apetecía tener que salir por el centro en aquella pieza de carro, decidí ir a pie. Además, me serviría como ejercicio..., al menos era algo.

Había sol, más era aquel carácterístico de Forks; el que alumbra y no calienta. Pero me tenía feliz, pues al menos no había niebla ni lluvia. Todo transcurrió con absoluta normalidad por el camino de ida y llegué a buena hora a la librería. Era un lugar pequeño, pero acojedor, con un montón de cosas novedosas y coloridas. Había un par de pasillos y un mostrador de cristal al fondo.

También ,una campanita que pendía sobre la puerta anunciaba la llegada de clientes. Una vez dentro, me dirigí hacia el mostrador, donde tras él se encontraba la dependienta. No lograba recordar su nombre, pero Charlie la conocía. Era una mujer rubia, baja y algo subida de peso. Tenía el cabello increíblemente largo y se lo acomodaba todo en una firme cola de caballo. Ella tampoco me reconoció, a pesar de habernos encontrado un par de veces.

-¿Sí?- preguntó ella al tiempo que sonreía con sus marcados labios rojos.

-Estoy buscando sobres..., era unos pequeños, lo vendían hace un tiempo...- la mujer parecía intentar de comprender o recordar.

-Son como de éste porte- dije simulando un rectángulo con mis dedos pulgares e índices.

-Ah..., espera aquí- dijo, y se dirigió al otro extremo del mostrador. Luego, no sin poco esfuerzo, se puso en cuclillas y buscó en las vitrinas. Volvió con una pequeña bolsita transparente llena de sobres. Eran los mismos que había visto hacia un tiempo.

-¿Éstos?- preguntó algo extenuada.

-Sí, esos son- contesté, pero inmediatamente me di cuenta de que todos eran amarillos. -¿No tiene más colores?

-No- dudó y volvió a mirar hacia las vitrinas- es todo lo que queda.

Necesitaba los sobres con urgencia, y ya me había propuesto utilizarlos. Además, el color era lo de menos y el amarillos era uno neutro.

-Bien, los llevaré...- respondí y luego pregunté por el valor. El precio por unidad era algo excesivo, así compré un paquete de treinta. Pagué a la mujer, metí los sobres en mi mochila y abandoné la librería. Al salir, sentí el tintineo de la campana, lo que era de esperar, mas fue seguido por un segundo casi simultáneo. Me giré rápidamente hacia la puerta.

No había nadie, y la campana seguía meciéndose en el interior. Supuse que habría imaginado el segundo sonido; mi oído aún no era tan fino como el de un vampiro, así que negué con la cabeza y me volteé. Eché a andar por la vereda, y anduve así por varias cuadras, hasta que nuevamente algo captó mi atención. Pasaba al frente del jardín de una casa cuando gracias a la manía de mirar fijo al suelo mientras camino, ví deslizarse una piedrecillas junto a mí. Era diminuta, no sobre pasaba los milímetros, pero la ví.

Algo debía de haberla empujado hacia delante, mas absolutamente nadie transitaba por allí. Era la segunda vez..., no podía estar imaginando. Alguien me estaba siguiendo los pasos, eso seguro. Y no cualquier alguien, sino que uno capaz de moverse a una velocidad increíble y con el más absoluto sigilo. Definitivamente, no era un alguien normal y aquello hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda. Pero eso no cuadraba...,¿quién podría tener interés alguno en mí?...

Por un momento pensé que tal vez podría ser Edward o quizás alguno de Cullen, que me intentaba hacer una broma, pero enseguida lo descarté. Ellos no tendrían motivo para hacer eso, por lo que mi teoría carecía de completo sentido. Quien me asechaba era otra persona y yo no tenía interés alguno en averiguar quién o qué era, así que comencé a acelerar el paso. A medida que avanzaba, miraba a ambos lados con discreción...

Mantuve el ritmo hasta que doblé en la esquina y divisé mi casa. Suspiré y supe que mi respiración estaba agitada. Me dolían los músculos de la espalda y los del cuello, producto de la tensión y comenzaba a sudar frío. Si no hubiera pasado por experiencias peores, diría que era una sensación realmente horrible. No era tan valiente como para atreverme a voltearme de improviso y descubrir a mi perseguidor..., prefería que siguiera creyendo que la situación era completamente inadvertida para mí.

De esa forma no se atrevería a actuar..., fuera lo que fuera lo que ese actuar implicara. Hasta que llegó el momento en el que mi cuerpo no soportó más la presión y comencé a correr. Y a pesar de que corría, sentía que no avanzaba. ¡Maldición! ¡Por qué tenía que encontrarme sola en ese momento!..., me pregunté mil veces por qué diablos Charlie habría comprado una casa tan apartada.

Definitivamente había entrado en pánico, sólo escuchaba mis pisadas pesadas sobre el sendero y el sonido de mi respiración..., y aquello no hacía más que acrecentar mi inquietud. Todo a mi alrededor me decía que estaba en _peligro._

Cuando llegué a la entrada, tropezé y caí de rodillas, lo que consiguió arrancarme un grito desesperado. Me paré lo más rápido que pude y saqué las llaves de mi bolso. Las manos me temblaban y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para concentrarme y abrir la puerta. Cuando la llave encajó y la cerradura cedió, entré en la casa y cerré la puerta tras de mí con un portazo. Me apoyé en ella y me dejé caer hasta el suelo, intentando recobrar el aliento.

Instintivamente me llevé una mano al cuello..., estaba horrorizada y a penas conseguía ver con claridad, puesto que mis ojos ahora estaban cegados y húmedos.

Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que Edward estuviera allí conmigo.


	16. Precursores de Soledad

Precursores de Soledad

Un nuevo día y una nueva oportunidad para encontrar respuestas..., con ese sólo y simple pensamiento desperté hoy. La verdad es que eso era lo único que había logrado darme algún motivo para emprender la ardua tarea de levantarme. Había pasado dos días enteros en cama, por petición – más bien dicho orden- de papá.

Por supuesto que aquello había sido una exageración de su parte. Exageración, sí, al igual que la idea de mantenerme con el cabestrillo, siendo que ni siquiera me molestaba el hombro. A pesar de eso, no tuve otra opción que ceder. Primero, porque yo había sido acostumbrada a obedecer en todo y segundo, porque nadie podría negarse a una petición hecha tan encantadoramente.

Se suponía que hoy ya contaba con el permiso para levantarme, y para quitarme todo el aparataje del hombro, y eso fue precisamente lo que hice. Recordando mi compromiso, me vestí presurosa, mas no sin esfuerzo, y salí del cuarto. A quién primero buscaría sería a Jasper, pues creí que sería más fácil para mí..., era realmente agradable estar con él y podía mantener una conversación fluida y sin esfuerzos.

Bajé rápidamente la escaleras, y a pesar de eso no tropecé. Mis pasos sobre los escalones hicieron eco en toda la casa, hasta que llegué al salón. Como el resto del lugar, estaba vacío, así que tendría que ir a buscar a Jasper a su habitación. Genial..., volver a subir las escaleras. Sin embargo, algo me detuvo..., me detuvo la tentación de una sala vacía y un deslumbrante piano de cola en ella.

Nadie me oiría, y si lo hacían tendría tiempo suficiente para desaparecer..., cualquier paso en esa casa podía percibirse, aunque fuera dado en el último piso. Era una de las pocas oportunidades en la que Edward no se encontraba allí, y eso había que aprovecharlo. Dí los dos primeros pasos en puntillas y luego avancé con seguridad hasta el piano.

Acaricié un tecla al zar con la yema del índice, y sin despegarlo de ella, rodeé la banquita y me senté en ella. Estaba fría. Busqué los pedales con los pies, estaban más lejos de lo que esperaba- y comencé a recordar. Apenas la melodía sonó en mi mente, comenzó a resonar en mis oídos y en toda la sala. A medida que tocaba, comenzó a entrarme la nostalgia..., la abuela adoraba esa canción.

Mas no sólo fueron malos recuerdos, también los eran buenos, y esos no hacían otra cosa que acrecentar mi añoranza. Las memorias cobraron tal nitidez en mi mente hasta el punto de olvidar por completo donde me encontraba realmente. Eso, hasta que por un segundo quité la vista de las teclas y vi una silueta no muy lejos de mí. Me sobresalté, poniéndome de pie al instante y abandonando la ejecución e inspiré aire con fuerza...

Cuando me atreví a mirar, vi a la esposa de mi padre a unos pasos de distancia, cerca de los ventanales. Estaba perfectamente de pie, erguida, junto a uno de los asientos..., y mirándome abrumadora fijeza. La verdad es que era a quién menos esperaba ver, por lo que no supe qué decir y no quería arriesgarme a hacer algo inapropiado. Osea que me quedé como una estatua.

-No conocía esa pieza- dijo ella como si intentara romper el incómodo silencio establecido entre nosotras. Desde la cena, no habíamos cruzado más de dos o tres palabras, tal vez ninguna..., olvidaba esa cosas con facilidad, pero el asunto era que me sorprendió bastante que se animara a dirigirse a mí. Siempre tuve la sensación de que me ignoraba, pues no le simpatizaba mi precencia. Y tal vez fuera así realmente, por lo que, una vez más, no me atreví a contestar. Consideré la idea de salir corriendo, pero eso sería estúpido en todos los sentidos, ¿por qué debía sentir miedo de la esposa de mi padre?

-Por favor- intentó Esme una vez más, y luego hizo un elegante y grácil movimiento con su mano- sigue tocando, no te incomódes por mi prescencia.

Creí que sería desatinado no complacerla, y, del modo que lo había dicho, parecía casi una orden. Atenuada, pero orden al fin, y yo no podía desobedercerle. Retomé mi lugar en la banquilla al tiempo que ella hací lo propio en el asiento que tenía junto a ella. Vi de soslayo cómo se sentaba, se cruzaba de piernas y quedaba en perfecta postura, con la vista aún fija en mí.

Así que comencé la misma pieza, pero esta vez del principio y procuré hacerlo lo mejor que pude. A veces, me permitía quitar los ojos de las teclas y mirarla. La única conclusión que pude sacar fue que era verdaderamente hermosa, incluso más que mi propia madre. Eso tenía que admitirlo aunque fuera hija de esta última, porque su belleza- al igual que la de todos en casa- era arrebatadora.

No concebía entender cómo era eso posible, y me pregunté qué descendencia tendría la familia, aunque la verdad no se me ocurría ninguna, porque ha de haber sido una realmente excepcional. Tal vez _italianos...,_ tenía un buen concepto de los _italianos._

Esme esperó a que finalizara la pieza para hablar nuevamente, llenándome de cumplidos, diciendo que no sabía cómo papá no le había comentado lo talentosa que era yo. Entrando en confianza, entre uno y otro cumplido, comencé a tocar la siguiente pieza. Nunca la tocaba, pues para mi gusto era realmente alegre. Se podría decir que me encontraba así, por el simple hecho de esta nueva relación que la esposa de papá intentaba entablar conmigo

-Tocas casi tan bien como Edward- dijo ella con natural amabilidad. Habló sin levantar la voz, mas le oía a pesar de la música- así al menos tendré a alguien que toque para mí cuando él se vaya...

-¿Quién?

-¡Edward, pos supuesto!- respondió ella, como si se tratara de algo sumamente obvio. Los dedos me jugaron una mala pasada y se me crisparon hasta el punto de fallar en una nota..., en vez de un _Fa mayor_, un erróneo_ Fa menor_ inundó la sala. Un _Fa menor_ que desentonaba completamente con el resto de lo acordes. Me había equivocado, y me detuve. Tenía que verificar que mis oídos oían puro, y que Esme decía lo que creía había dicho. Pero mis oídos estaban bien, y ella no podría bromear con eso, mas aún así una parte de mí- la parte optimista- preguntó;

-¿Edward _se irá_?- la voz se me ahogó al pronunciar la última palabra.

-Pero, ¿es que no lo sabías? – me imaginé a mí misma negando con la cabeza, pero no lo hice. Supongo que Esme dedujo la respuesta de mi silencio, y, probablemente de mi cara de espanto.

-Creí que tal vez Edward o los muchachos te lo habrían comentado, pero..., Edward y Bella irán a estudiar a la Universidad de Alaska, después de la boda. Ambos fueron aceptados y...

-¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? - ¿había oído bien? Ella dijo _Alaska_...¡Alaska! Incluso en Vancouver la consideraba algo completamente lejano e inhóspito. Y se iría, él y su novia se irían, harían su vida lejos de nosotros, lejos de_ mí._ Mi mente no acababa de concebir a mi hermano lejos de _mí...,_ era algo imposible para ella. Mi corazón se contrajo en un solitario y brusco movimiento y cuando a eso le sumé la partida de Isabella, se acongojó aún más.

-Cariño – oí que decía Esme- tal vez no estimaban conveniente decírtelo aún..., tampoco yo debí hacerlo, te pido disculpas. No era asunto mío.

¿Qué no era asunto suyo? ¡_Su hijo_ se iba a Alaska!

-¿Por qué Alaska?¿por qué no más cerca?- inquirí, como si fuera lo más absurdo del mundo.

-No soy la más indicada para reponder a eso- se lamentó ella. Parecía realmente conmovida. Noté cómo me temblaban las comisuras de los labios y cómo las lágrimas luchaban por salir a borbotones. Una de ella se escapó de mi control y se precipitó por mi mejilla, contorneándola. Intenté volver la cara, para que Esme no me viera y la lágrima solitaria cayó sobre una de las teclas del piano. Pude oír el sonido de la lágrima golpeando la blanca tecla.

-¿Estás llorando?- preguntó mi madrastra de forma maternal y yo le negué con frenesí, valiéndome de mi cabeza.

-Necesito...- no sabía bien qué necesitaba..., pero algo ha de haber sido.

-Salir...-le dije al fin- iré a dar una vuelta.

-Preferiría que no fueras sola- Seguro. Eso era lo que Carlisle preferiría.

-Sé cuidarme- pronuncié, más para mí misma que para ella. Con un esfuerzo enorme me puse de pie y caminé hasta la puerta. En mís oídos resonaron todos y cada uno de los pasos que dí en el suelo entablado. Una vez fuera, el aire espeso y matutino recompuso mi cuerpo.

A medida que avanzaba, comencé a pensar con claridad. Todos hacían eso. Se iban a la universidad, se casaban, dejaban el hogar, y formaban una familia. Su propia familia. ¿Por qué tenía que esperar que con Edward sucediera distinto? Tal vez fuera porque él era distinto.

Caminé hasta el límite del prado que se extendía ante la casa y tomé una senda alternativa a la que conducía a la carretera. De seguro no me llevaría a ningún lugar, pero tampoco es que yo quisiera ir a algún lugar en especial. El suelo crujía bajo mis pies y sólo una palabra daba vueltas en mi cabeza. _Alaska, Alaska, Alaska..._Creo que pasó algo más de una hora así.

Entonces detecté un ruido ajeno. Ajeno a mí y ajeno al entorno natural. ¿Cómo fui capaz de precisar aquello? Ni idea, pero fuera lo que fuera no era algo bueno. Una parte mi mente intentaba decirme a gritos que aquello no era bueno, que era peligroso. Detuve mi marcha y miré a mi alrededor.

Sólo ví bosque. Árboles y árboles hasta donde comprendía mi vista. En mi cielo también habían árboles, los que competían por alcanzar la mayor altura. Era como si todos apuntarán hacia el cielo, como si señalaran un camino. Curiosa observación. Entonces vino otro ruido. No había dudas, esta vez había sido una pisada; algo merodeaba por ahí.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunté, nada más que para despejar sospechas. Yo tenía la certeza absoluta de que ahí había alguien- de alguna manera- y entonces sólo habían dos posibilidades. Si contestaba, no pretendía hacerme daño alguno, pero de lo contrario...

Sentí que alguien aprisionaba mi brazo – como si se tratara de brasa al vivo- y me jalaba hacia atrás. Reaccioné enseguida y me zafé con facilidad.

-¡Hey!- exclamé molesta

-Quédate ahí- la voz conocida de Jonas me hizo volverme de inmediato y entonces le vi junto a mí. No exactamente junto, sino más bien a –por lo menos- un metro de distancia.

-¿Qué?

-Quédate ahí y no te muevas- Jonas hablaba con un volumen normal, lo que sacaba la situación de contexto.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté con desconcierto.

El joven Jonas, se inclinó un poco y trazó una línea con su pie descalzo sobre la tierra.

-Estás en _el límite_ otra vez.

Miré la línea trazada y nuevamente a Jonas a la cara. Realmente eso del límite me parecía muy estúpido e increíble. Si había lobos, los había por todo el bosque. Me fijé en el aspecto de Jonas, el que no difería mucho de la vez anterior y venía igual de agitado como cuando le conocí, incluso una vena saltaba en su cuello. Con todo, su expresión era amigable. No pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír ante mi escrutadora mirada y yo le imité con timidez.

-Veo que estás mejor, así que escucha lo que voy a decirte...- comenzó el con voz grave- necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?- repetí sin dar crédito a mis oídos por tercera vez en ese día. Jonas asintió y estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando ladeó un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha. Miró con recelo hacia el bosque y se volvió hacia mí, manteniendo siempre la misma distancia.

-Debo irme..., - explicó con apremio.

-¿Por qué?- pero Jonas hizo caso omiso a mi pregunta e hizo ademán de marcharse- ¿acaso no querías pedirme algo?

-Realmente debo marcharme...,

-Espera- dije dando un paso hacia delante. Su ojos se dirigieron automáticamente hacia la línea trazada por su pie.- ¿qué debo hacer para ayudarte?

Realmente, si él necesitaba mi ayuda- fuera lo que fuera- estaba dispuesta a prestarsela. Él no tenía idea la inmensa gratitud que guardaba hacia él por lo que había hecho el día de mi ataque.

-Sólo no cruces _el límite_.

-No me buscaste sólo para eso- afirmé con seguridad. No me atrevía a dar un paso más, porque de lo contrario atravesaría la línea.- ¿para qué necesitas de mí?

-Ya te buscaré- prometió y aquello consiguió dejarme tranquila, por lo que no le retuve más y desapareció al trote entre los árboles. No alzaron a transcurrir diez segundos cuando sentí pisadas sobre la hierba. Eran demasiado ruidosas, por lo que no tuve miedo alguno.

-Elizabeth- la voz de Jasper lleno el silencio del bosque. Me volteé y le vi justo tras de mí, con la expresión ansiosa.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó con aprensión mientras me cogía por los hombros.

-Sí, estoy bien...,¿por qué habría de no estarlo?

-¿Qué le sucede a tu voz?

-¿Por qué? – la pregunta me descolocó bastante.

Jasper hizo una pausa. Parecía que aspiraba aire.

-Esme dijo que habías salido, no debiste hacerlo sola- dijo él, y la sola mención del nombre de mi madrastra me hizo recordar lo acontecido en la mañana y el recuerdo desagradable de _Alaska_.

-Pero estoy bien- le aseguré con vehemencia, mientras notaba como Jasper inspeccionaba el lugar con recelo. Parecía que veía más allá de lo que era posible. No me gustó la mueca que hizo. No sé por qué, pero comencé a sospechar de que, tal vez, la razón por la que Jonas había huido era la llegada de Jasper. Porque definitivamente estaba huyendo..., pero, ¿por qué? Algo extraño estaba sucediendo, algo más allá de lo que yo sabía y más allá de lo que podría llegar a entender. Una cosa era clara. Si Jonas huía de Jasper, tenía que llevarme a Jasper de ahí.

-Hey- dije dándole un golpecito en el brazo para despabilarlo- vamos a casa.

Jasper volvió su atención hacia mí. Su rostro lucía sombrío.

-Será lo mejor. No me gusta este lugar, de hecho, no me gustaría que vinieras nuevamente por aquí...

-¿Por qué no? – ya habíamos comenzado nuestro retorno.

-¿Es que no te basta con lo que te sucedió? Parece como si anduvieras buscando el peligro...

-Bueno, creo que no pensé en eso antes de venir. Necesitaba distraerme y salir de casa.

-Esme también me lo dijo- reconoció con pesar

-¿Y te dijo _por qué_?

-Sí- apenas murmuró, pero yo lo oí. Le miré, y vi que bajaba un poco la cabeza.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-Yo _me voy_ también- aquello me calló como patada en el estómago. Incluso tuve que llevarme una mano impulsivamente para apretarlo.

-¿Y Alice?- fue lo único que pude articular, aunque la verdad, sabía de antemano que Jasper no la abandonaría ni se separaría de ella. Así que sólo me quedaba escuchar lo evidente

-Ella va conmigo- noté que Jasper intentaba no mirarme mientras hablaba, como si de cierta manera se avergonzara de lo que decía. Reconocí una actitud mía en él, pues a mí me ocurría de igual forma, pero sólo cuando intentaba decir mentiras. No era para nada mi fuerte.

-¿A _Alaska_?- pregunté intentando sonar como de costumbre, luego de un instante de incómodo silencio, en el que sólo se percibían nuestras pisadas por el bosque.

-No...

-¿Entonces? – inquirí

-¿Importa?- exclamó deteniéndose, como si se encontrara exasperado.

-¿Ni siquiera eso tengo derecho de saber?

-No

-¿Por qué no?

-No te gustaría saberlo – reconoció el él y su mirada, fija en mí, no irradiaba nada bueno.

-¿Qué sabes tú? ¿Qué sabes sobre que es lo que quiero o no quiero?

-Cálmate, Elizabeth- intentó él acercándose, pero no permití que me tocara. Decidí que era el momento de sacarle alguna cosa. Inspiré y luego tragué saliva..., me percaté de su increíble amargura.

-¿Cuál es _el secreto_, Jasper?- solté de repente. Mi voz nunca había estado tan grave.

-No hay ningún_ secreto_, Elizabeth- Jasper había quedado inmóvil en su posición, de pie frente a mí. Apenas había abierto los labios para contestar y su mirada parecía taciturna, perdida..., pero perdida en mí.

-No te creo y ...- vacilé un momento, pero luego proseguí- y si no me dices toda la verdad, juro que iré corriendo hasta el límite y lo cruzaré

Señalé con un dedo hacia atrás. Creo que había sonado un poco desesperada.

-¿Acaso quieres suicidarte?...- sostuvo mi mirada desafiante y luego se dio la vuelta con brusquedad. – por mí puedes ir..., pero quiero que sepas que esta vez ninguno de nosotros irá por ti.

-Papá iría...-afirmé con certeza

-No si se entera que fuiste por tu cuenta...

-Entonces Alice iría...

-No si yo le pido que no- soltó él. Pensé en eso y maldije, porque tenía razón. Si había algo que Jasper tenía, era poder de persuasión. Pero no lo lograría conmigo.

-_Edward_ sí iría..., porque a él le importo de verdad.- dije, y mi voz sonó como si invadiera todo el sitio. Jasper me miró y luego bajó la vista. Entonces, supe que tenía razón. Estaba casi segura de que Edward, mi querido Edward, no me abandonaría nunca, aunque hiciera yo alguna estupidez.

-¿Qué esperas?- espetó Jasper- ve y que te coman los lobos. Ve a esperar que "_Edward"_ te salve.

Luego se dio media vuelta y se apoyó contra un grueso árbol, dejándose caer. Por su expresión, supe que se hallaba contrariado, herido, arrepentido..., o una mezcla de las tres y no pude dejar de sentirme enormemente mal por lo que había dicho y por compararlo con mi hermano. Al diablo todo lo demás.

Me acerqué a el con paso inseguro y me arrodillé para quedar a su altura. Tuve que sujetarme de su hombro para no perder el equilibrio, y al menos, él lo permitió.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que atiné a decir. Jasper apartó su rostro, taimado.

-Mi intención nunca fue decir eso- continué

-Sin embargo lo dijiste...-Jasper se volvió a mirarme- y si lo dijiste es porque es así como piensas...

-No es así...

-Claro que lo es...-intentó apartarse un poco, mas no le dejé.

-Jasper...-le llamé suplicante, a pesar de que se hallaba prácticamente junto a mí y luego crucé los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Entonces le abracé y rogué por que él hiciera igual, como la vez en la que le conocí.

Mientras le abrazaba, intenté grabar todo lo que podía captar en el momento, para poder recordarlo cuando él ya no estuviera. Lo tenía sujetado con fuerza, pero nada que él no resistiera de forma magistral. Cuando sentí que por fin se decidía a devolverme el gesto, mi corazón saltó de alegría. Jasper era una de las mejores cosas que me habían sucedido en Forks. Era..., era alguien _especial_. Nada podría describirlo mejor. Me abrazó con la misma fuerza que yo y enterró su rostro en mi pelo.

-Perdóname- le rogué y el emitió un sonido que bien podía tomarse como un sí. Luego se apartó un poco y besó mi mejilla derecha. A pesar del dolor que su beso me provocó, me alegré de que lo hiciera. Jasper rió.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada- respondió con suspicacia. Me ocultaba cosas otra vez. Entonces posó una gélida y suave mano en mi cuello, bajo el mentón, tal como hacían los médicos para hallar el pulso de la carótida. Incluso yo podía percibir los latidos de mi corazón, y me pregunté qué gracia le encontraba Jasper a eso, pero no le pregunté. Ví en su rostro lo conmovido que se encontraba. Cuando retiró su mano, me quedó un dolor en la garganta.

-Gracias, Elizabeth- musitó

-¿Por qué?

-Por aparecer en mi vida- aquello me llegó tan profundo que no encontré palabras para responder y me limité a sonreír. Luego me puse de pie y le tendí una mano. Él nola necesitaba, pero la aceptó y le ayudé a levantarse.

-Esme, sí que debe estar preocupada- bromeó él.

-¿De veras?- exclamé con ironía

-Aunque no lo creas, le importas. Le importas a cada uno de ellos..., incluso a Rosalie.

-Sí, claro- acepté con sarcasmo y puso los ojos en blanco. Jasper rió.

-Vamos a casa, _pequeña_- dijo revolviéndome el cabello. Genial, ahora debería volver a peinarlo, sin embargo no reclamé.

-¿Qué es eso de _pequeña_? Apenas eres mayor que yo un _par de años_- protesté.

-_Un par_ es suficiente- dijo y una vez más supe que había algo más implicado dentro de esa frase. Pero no preguntaría, no ese día. Si iba a averiguar algo, tenía que hacerlo con sutileza, con cuidado, para no herir a ninguno. Porque aunque me ocultaran ciertas cosas, algo era seguro..., yo les quería. A todos.

Y mientras tanto, los segundos pasaban y cada vez se aceraba más el día de la boda y el día de la partida..., y comenzaban a aparecer nuevamente los _precursores de soledad._


	17. Trueque

Trueque

Cerré la puerta con brusquedad, y esta se azotó contra el marco, haciendo remecerse las paredes.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- mi tono no era para nada amable, y tampoco prentendía serlo..., merecía una explicación.

Mi padre soltó su bolígrafo y dejó de escribir.

-¿Decirte qué?- preguntó indiferente mientras hojeaba unos papeles.

-Lo de Edward, que se_ iría-_ dije enfatizando la última palabra.

-Ah, era eso...- continuaba siendo indiferente.

-Sí eso..., ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto?

-No mucho, Elizabeth, es decisión de Edward y yo...

-¡Es tu hijo!- exclamé, como si tratará de hacerle ver alguna cosa evidente. Surtió efecto, porque mi padre abandonó por completo su tarea y centro toda su atención en mí. Se reclinó en su asiento y juntó sus manos a la altura de los labios, con aire pensativo. No me gustó la manera en la que me miraba.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? –soltó, descolocándome.

-Pues..., no lo sé

-¿Para qué viniste a hablar conmigo entonces?- en vez de parecer exasperado, como era de esperarse, actúaba como si fuera el dueño de una infinita paciencia.

-Creía que tal vez tú encontrarías alguna solución...

-_Solución_- repitió mi padre en su papel meditabundo- ¿es que hay algún _problema_ en que Edward se marche?

El tono en que lo dijo no me gustó en lo absoluto. Era como si dedujera alguna cosa, como si intentara que yo confesara algún crimen..., era el tono que se usaba en ese tipo de casos.

-No...

-¿Entonces?

-Alice y Jasper también se van- dije de improviso, como si lanzara una pierda del bolsillo.

-Sí, y Rosalie y Emmett también. Dime, Elizabeth, ¿a dónde pretende llegar con esto?- percibí que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Quiero que hagas algo, es decir, ¿no te molesta que se marchen tan lejos...,_solos_?

Mi padre negó con la cabeza.

-Se tendrán lo unos a los otros, no necesitan más – me explicó con suma tranquilidad.

-No puedo creer que me digas eso..., - dejé que mi voz se tiñera de desilusión, porque eso era precisamente lo que sentía. ¿Qué clase de padre se comporta con tal indiferencia respecto a sus hijos? No uno muy bueno, de seguro..., y lo que más me apenaba es que, precisamente, se trataba de _mi padre._

-¿Qué es lo increíble?- preguntó él, y supe que no sea había conmovido ni un poco. Medité mi respuesta unos segundos, no quería ser atrevida.

-Nada- me limité decir al fin, más por impulso que por decir algo. Él me miró con expresión seria, escrutando mi rostro, intentando obtener la respuesta que mis labios no habían pronunciado.

-Escucha, Elizabeth, no puedo decidir por ninguno de mis hijos ahora. Todos ellos ya tienen la mayoría de edad y están en todo su derecho de hacer y vivir donde les plazca. Y debo permitirlo, aunque no este de acuerdo y aunque sepa que les extrañaré..., es la _ley de la vida_; lo hijos se van.

¿Por qué diablos tenía que contestar con tanta elocuencia? No podía simplemente..., ¡no hacerlo!. Por una vez, me hubiera gustado que no supiera contestarme. Por una vez, me hubiera gustado que no se comportara a la perfección. Yo conocía y comprendía perfectamente lo que trataba de explicarme, lo había escuchado cientos de veces. Pero una cosa es aceptar algo y otra muy distinta es llevarla a la práctica. Cuando pensaba en Edward, Alice y los demás despidiéndose de mí..., aquella ley llegaba a parecerme lo más absurdo del mundo.

Sentí que mis ojos comenzaban a nublarse, y entonces supe que era momento de salir de ahí, ir y enterrar la cara en la almohada. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hice. Salí de su despacho sin más, azotando por segunda vez a la pobre puerta. Seguramente ha de haber creído que yo era una histérica o algo parecido..., cualquier cosa, pero nada normal. No importaba..., él tampoco lo era.

Tal y como predije, al rato me vi con el rostro contra la almohada, derramando lágrimas sin saber muy bien por qué. ¿Acaso era por la actitud fría de mi padre?¿ por la partida de mis hermanos?..., tal vez era simplemente porque veía que de a poco me iría quedando sola otra vez. Siempre deseé a alguien que permaneciera, de manera incondicional a mi lado, en cualquier situación.

Alguien para quien yo fuera la persona más importante en este mundo, alguien que no me abandonara nunca, que estuviera siempre junto a mí. Un amigo..., lo que fuera. Lo deseaba desde que tenía memoria, mas nunca lo tuve. En vida, la abuela pasaba más tiempo aislada que conmigo, Martha y Richard se habían separado de mí e incluso los terapeutas hicieron que mis queridos espíritus dejaran de hablarme.

Tampoco tuve amigos fuera de casa..., de cierta forma, me daba cuenta de que siempre había estado sola. ¡Y como dolía eso! Porque ahora, que creía haber encontrado por fin la compañía que tanto buscaba en esta _familia_, descubro que tampoco ellos se quedaran conmigo eternamente. Ese era el motivo de mi congoja y lo me hizo continuar sollozando ahí un buen rato, a pesar de que sabía que con llanto no conseguiría nada. Creo que tenía la esperanza de que de pronto apareciera mi padre para consolarme. Pero no apareció..., nadie apareció.

Cuando logré recobrarme lo suficiente, noté que había anochecido. Arranqué la funda empapada de la almohada y la cambié. Luego me coloqué el pijamas y prácticamente me arrojé en la cama, tapándome con la colcha hasta la cabeza. Entonces me di cuenta de que había olvidado por completo el propósito con el que había despertado esa mañana..., averiguar el secreto que todos me escondían. Ya tendría tiempo de verlo mañana...,ahora lo único que deseaba era dormir. Dormir, para olvidarme de todo y para escapar del mundo. Ojalá pudiera dormir siempre...,_y para siempre_.

Un golpe atronador me sacó de mi ensoñación y me hizo abrir los ojos impulsivamente, de golpe. Lo primero que ví, fueron dos grandes pies desnudos en el suelo, junto a mi cama. Cuando levanté la vista, me sobrecogí por la enorme altura de quién allí se encontraba. Una silueta negra y robusta, ahora se inclinaba sobre mi mesita de noche. Al parecer dejaba algo sobre ella. Ni siquiera parpadeé y me sorprendí de no necesitar hacerlo. Observé en silencio mientras el desconocido guardaba algo en el cajón de la mesita y luego lo cerraba con sigilo. Cuando se irguió nuevamente, confieso que tuve un poco de miedo. Su altura era impresionante..., casi tanto como la de...,

-¿Jonas?- murmuré entrecerrando los ojos para verle mejor. El sujeto se sobresaltó, de seguro ni siquiera sospechaba que lo observaba antes. Lo supe porque soltó un respingo.

-¿Estabas despierta?- preguntó casi en un susurró, pero eso no impidió que su tono revelará su nerviosismo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?...-dije incorporándome sobre el codo, pero entonces Jonas se arrodilló junto a mí e hizo una seña con el dedo, para que guardara silencio.

-Habla más despacio...

-No nos oirán la casa es...,

-Yo creo que sí...-afirmó él con tanta seguridad que pudo sostener mi mirada. Tenía el rostro perlado por el sudor y parecía que ardía en fiebre, pues sentía como el calor que irradiaba me golpeaba la cara. Volví a reformular mi pregunta, en un tono más bajo aún.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Dije que te buscaría, ¿ recuerdas?

-Pero te ibas sin despertarme...

Mi observación descolocó a Jonas por un momento, aunque percibí como torcía el gesto en una mueca que me pareció divertida. Al segundo recobró la seriedad.

-Escucha, Elizabeth..., - se acercó más y bajo la voz- ve mañana al bosque..., cerca del límite, temprano por la mañana.

Asentí de inmediato.

-Ve _sola...,_

-Descuida. Me apresure a contestar. Aun no dejaba de parecerme increíble la situación y eso se notaba en mi forma de actuar. Jonas esbozó una sonrisa y puse cara interrogante.

-¿Qué? –pregunté

-Nada...-parecía que reía para sus adentros...- te espero mañana.

Dicho eso, se puso de pie de una manera tan fugaz, que creí imposible, mas no tuve tiempo para preguntarle, pues se escabulló rápidamente por mi puerta, que permanecía entre abierta. Apenas oí el sonido de cuando él la cerró, pero sólo en ese momento logré soltar el aire que tenía dentro de los pulmones. La verdad era que pasar tanto tiempo vagando por el bosque acarreaba sus desventajas...,Jonas necesitaba un baño urgentemente.

Pero había otra cosa que necesitaba aún más..., algo que no se había atrevido a pedirme aquella mañana, algo que no podía pedirme ahora ..., pero que lo haría mañana. Lo cierto es que aquello me intrigaba a tal punto, que no pude pegar pestaña en toda la noche.

Apenas distinguí los primeros rayos del amanecer colarse entremedio de las nubes de mi querido invernadero hasta llegar a mi ventana, salí de la cama y me vestí rápidamente. La idea era que nadie se diera cuenta de mi salida, puesto que sabía que no me dejarían dar un solo paso fuera de la mansión sin la vigilancia de alguno de mis hermanos. Cogí la misma ropa del día anterior, que reposaba en una silla frente a mi cama y me calcé las botas. Ahora venía el verdadero desafío..., salir sin hacer ruido.

Eso era fácil..., el real problema era que en aquella casa se oían hasta las pisadas, pero decidí intentarlo de todos modos. Me maravillé del sigilo con el que podía avanzar a través del piso de madera. Ni siquiera yo misma oía mis pasos..., y eso que me consideraba poseedora de un oído bastante fino. La escalera me dio un poco más de trabajo, porque tuve que sostener mi peso en los pasamanos escalón por medio. De seguro asi provocaba menos ruido. Ya me encontraba bastante impaciente al llegar abajo. Me preguntaba si no sería mejor salir de la casa corriendo en vez de ir extremadamente lento.

Sopesé mis posibilidades, y la verdad, era muy poco probable que me atajaran a esas alturas del camino..., aunque había que reconocer que todos eran bastantes ágiles. Así que cuando mi pie tocó el suelo cubierto del salón, eché a correr y en menos de dos segundos, ya había atravesado la puerta. Me maravillé de lo asombrosamente rápido que fui capaz de moverme.

Sentía una energía incontrolable que me recorría el cuerpo..., alguna especie de sustancia que me impregnaba las venas y que me llamaba a correr más y más lejos. Era como si todo mi cuerpo me pidiera lo mismo, como si cada célula de él se excitara con la sola idea de echarse a correr. No pude contener más las ansias y comencé mi carrera hacia los árboles, allá hacia el límite, donde el cielo comenzaba a perder sus tonos púrpuras y rosáceos, para caer en el predominante gris que tanto amaba. Ni me molesté en cerrar la puerta del todo.

Recordaba perfectamente el lugar de la frontera en la que debíamos juntarnos. El viento me azotaba la cara con fuerza, ¡pero qué viento era aquel! ...El gélido aliento de tierra húmeda me invadía y penetraba junto con el aire que respiraba, como si me limpiara por dentro. Entonces, creí que nunca me había sentido tan fresca, tan libre y tan arraigada a la vida.

Corría por el mundo, porque el mundo estaba hecho para que yo corriera por él. La sola idea de pensarlo, me hizo soltar unas carcajadas, que a pesar de todo, no consiguieron aminorar mi ritmo. Sólo cuando un bloque de hierro incandescente me cogió por la cintura para frenarme el paso, noté que ya había llegado a la frontera. Pensé que apenas llevaba la mitad del camino.

-Aquí se acaba la vía- dijo Jonas soltándome, y retrocediendo unos pasos hacia el oeste. Yo todavía no cupía en mí de felicidad, por le que aún reía estrepitosamente.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- inquirió él.

-Nada- volví a reír- sólo..., no lo había notado.

-Debes ser más precavida en ese asunto- ahora su tono era serio. Luego, se encogió y se acomodó en el suelo, para sentarse de piernas cruzadas. Supuse que debía imitarlo, y tampoco es que la idea de sentarme en la tierra húmeda me incomodara. De hecho, me pregunté que tan bien se sentiría ir descalza sobre ella, como hacia Jonas.

-¿Vas a decirme ahora cómo puedo ayudarte?- apenas pude terminar la frase cuando Jonas sacó de uno de sus bolsillos traseros algo pequeño, de cuero opaco y extrañamente familiar.

-¡Mi bolso!- exclamé sorprendida. Con todo el ajetreo de los días anteriores, ni siquiera había recordado buscarlo. La verdad, es que ni siquiera llegué a notar que lo había perdido.- ¿De dónde...?

-El día de tu encuentro con los lobos...- supe que había buscado la forma más sutil para referirse al incidente- lo encontré y decidí guardarlo.

-Oh- solté. Para ser sincera, el tema me traía demasiados malos recuerdos, pues hacía que palabras como benzodiezapina resonaran en mi mente.- ¿Sólo era eso?

Tendí la mano para recibirlo, pero Jonas ni se inmutó, como si no tuviera intención de devolvérmelo.

-¿No me lo vas a entregar?- pregunté con la mano aún extendida.

Jonas negó con la cabeza, y ante mi evidente mueca de desatino, prosiguió.

-Cuando lo encontré, el día después de...- hizo una pausa para observar mi reacción. Lo único que hice fue asentir con pesar y él continuó – el día después del incidente, supuse que lo habrías olvidado y te lo iba a regresar...

-¿Pero..?

Jonas sonrió ante mi acierto.

-_Pero_- dijo remarcando la palabra- hubo algo que llamó mi atención.

Entonces, Jonas abrió con sus enormes- pero no menos motrices- dedos morenos uno de los diminutos cierres del bolso. Metió la mano dentro y sacó un papel amarillo entre sus dedos. Lo sustuvo como si intetara decirme que todas las verdades del mundo se reducían a ese pequeño y diminuto papel. Intenté recordar cómo eso había ido a parar a mi bolso..., era una hoja del talonario de los Newton, donde Isabella me había anotado su número de teléfono. Recién ahí caí en la cuenta de que me había olvidado por completo de eso, y que seguramente habría estado esperando todos estos días por mi llamado.

-¿Un papel te llamó la atención? – pregunté con cierta incredulidad.

-No es papel- corrigió Jonas llevándoselo a las narices. Inspiró profundamente.- Es su aroma...

Lo miré más extrañada aún.

-No comprendo- admití con sinceridad.

-No es _tu_ aroma...

-¿Mi ..., _aroma_? – la palabra quedó como suspendida en el aire, en la niebla, mientras acercaba mi mano hacia mi nariz, en un intento de diferenciar aquella fragancia a la que Jonas se refería. No noté nada, salvo el olor a hierba húmeda y el desagradable hedor que provenía de Jonas, al cual ya comenzaba a acostumbrarme. Pero no noté nada de diferente en mí. No había nada que mi hiciera discriminar el aroma del ambiente de uno mío propio.

-Haz de tener un olfato muy agudo..., porque yo no siento ningún aroma. Ni siquiera uso perfume- admití. Era cierto. En Vancouver, tenía un apartado del armario lleno de perfumes y fragancias, regalos que había recibido para navidades o aniversarios. Frutales, de flores, suaves, fuertes..., todos los frascos en sus cajas, sin abrir. La verdad, es que me producían algo así como una reacción alérgica. Cuando me acercaba a alguien con un perfume demasiado fuerte, me ardía la garganta, me picaban los ojos y comenzaba a estornudar. Con algo de suerte, lograba sortear la loción de Richard y la colonia inglesa de la abuela.

Jonas hizo un mohín, como si se enorgulleciera de mi comentario, pero más ligero que rápido, recupero el semblante de seriedad y ahora, preocupación.

-No es tu aroma- afirmó con certeza mientras clavaba la vista en el papel.

-Debe ser porque el papel no es mío.- le expliqué- es el número que me dio...

_-¿Bella?_ – Jonas no me dejó concluir. Pero como si leyera mis pensamientos, dijo exactamente lo que yo iba a decir. Noté que su voz iba cargada de pesar cuando pronunció el nombre de mi futura cuñada, sumado a que de pronto su mirada se perdiera en el vacío. No pude sino dejar de asombrarme, más aún por el hecho de que ni siquiera se refiriera a ella por su nombre completo.

-¿Cómo..., sabes?- le interrogué con cautela. Aún no desechaba la idea de que efectivamente- valiéndose de algún extraño truco- me hubiera _leído la mente_.

-Es _su aroma_- me explico tendiéndome el papel junto con el bolso. Cogí ambos, comenzaba a comportarme de modo reticente.

-Conoces a Isabella- no era una pregunta, mas Jonas asintió. De pronto, todo este enredo del aroma comenzaba a cobrar sentido.

-¿Es la razón por la que me has pedido que venga hasta aquí? – era como si lo estuviera poniendo al descubierto, como si hubiera cometido un crimen o un delito. Él volvió a asentir y yo aguardé expectante.

Se demoró un poco más de lo normal en continuar.

-Quiero...- se detuvo- _Necesito_ hablar con Bella.

El tono sombrío y la forma en la que su semblante adoptó la misma postura, me hicieron dudar por un momento de haber acudido a ese encuentro. Después de todo, ¿quién era Jonas sino un extraño?... Lo único que le debía, era haberme ayudado cuando los lobos me atacaron y prácticamente no sabía nada de él. ¿O es que acaso sabía todo? ¿No podía ser simplemente que fuera un extraño que se dedicaba a vagar por los bosques, descalzo y en solitario?...

Ante mi silencio, Jonas decidió explicarse mejor.

-Necesito hablar con ella, pero no puedo abandonar el límite. Por eso, necesito tu ayuda. Necesito que la traigas hasta aquí...

Ahora que se había explicado mejor, podía pensar con más claridad. Recapitulando, un extraño joven que me ha salvado del ataque de dos enormes lobos me esta pidiendo que le haga una cita con la prometida de mi hermanastro mayor. ¿Qué podía querer alguien como Jonas con una joven a punto de casarse? Nada bueno, eso de seguro. Si alguien me hubiera dicho, hace unos meses atrás , que me encontraría con dicha situación, seguramente lo hubiera creído demente y hubiera hecho caso omiso al mensaje..., y sin embargo, ahora me encontraba aquí, a medio metro de uno de los protagonistas del delirio.

-¿Elizabeth?- me llamó como si quisiera hacerme reaccionar.

-Olvídalo

-¿qué?

-Olvídalo, no puedo ayudarte.

-¿Por qué no?

_Porque es moralmente incorrecto._

-Porque..., ¡no tiene sentido!

-Todas las cosas tienen sentido..., sólo que no siempre esta a la vista.

-No conozco tanto a Isabella- intenté salirme por la tangente.

-La conoces lo suficiente como para que te dé su número telefónico..., Elizabeth- Jonas se inclinó hacia delante, y como si se tratara de un acto reflejo, retrocedí apoyada en las palmas de la manos.

-¿Qué ocurre? – la voz de él me pareció de lo más inocente.

-No lo sé- sin embargo, la mía, descendió a lo menos una octava. Eso era muy grave para ser mi voz y me llevé una mano a la garganta.

-Necesito que me ayudes..., estoy desesperado- y se encargó de que su hablar reflejara aquello. Y no sólo eso, sino que también se encargó de imprimirlo en su rostro. Nunca, en mi vida, había escuchado la voz de hombre tan apesumbrado. Fuera lo que fuera lo que Jonas deseara hablar con Bella, era algo de suma importancia, al menos para él.

-¿Y no puedes ir tú y..?

-No esta vez- supe de inmediato que aquello guardaba un sentido oculto. Era extraño, pero últimamente eran muchas las cosas que me parecían guardar uno. Tal vez, todas estuvieran guardando el mismo, y siemplemente era yo la que era incapaz de darse cuenta. Entonces, vino a mí una idea. Si todo esto, si todas la cosas guardaban cierta relación, entonces Jonas debía estar al tanto del asunto. La verdad es que no sé cómo no se me había pasado antes por la mente la idea de que él podría estar al tanto de todo. El _trueque_ vino a mi mente como si se tratara de un cometa, arrojando por la borda cualquier resto de prejuicio moral que quedara en mí.

-Traeré a Bella- entoné con tal decisión, que Jonas tuvo que detenerse a observarme. Vi su rostro perplejo.

-Yo...- comenzó dubitativo.

-Pero con una condición- le corté- ...,debes prometer que luego de eso contestarás a todas mis preguntas.

Si hay un término para describir más que perplejo, se podría haber aplicado a Jonas en ese momento. Apostaría a que ni se imaginaba que tipo de preguntas podría querer yo hacerle a él y que se devanaba los sesos por entenderlo. Fuera como fuera, la cuestión es que aceptó y ahora era yo quien tomaba, por fin, las riendas de todo este _asunto_. Una oleada de fuego recorrió mi brazo cuando sellamos el pacto con un apretón de manos.

-Qué fuerte...- reconoció Jonas, frunciendo el ceño y torciéndo el gesto.

_n/a: Estuve un largo tiempo sin publicar, por varios problemas. Mi intención aún es continuar con esta historia..., no puede quedar inconclusa. 3_

_Capítulo de transcisión, por lo que espero subir los otros muy pronto. Mis Saludos!_


	18. Reunión

Reunión

-¿Dalias o Rosas?..., yo prefiero las Dalias, ¿qué opinas?

-¿Emm...,?

-¡Bella!- exclamó Alice levantando la voz. Charlie le miró de soslayo, algo asombrado.

-¿Qué hice ahora? – contesté a la defensiva.

-¡Nada! !Absolutamente nada!, como siempre...

-Lo siento...- no me interesaba de sobremanera prestar atención a su berrinche, yo estaba en un pésimo día, por lo que en realidad, lo dije de dientes para afuera.

-Pues no basta con sentirlo- concluyó, reclinándose en su asiento, y cruzándose de brazos. Entonces, se produjo un silencio sepulcral, sólo roto apenas por el sonido que hacía Charlie al lavar los tratos en el fregadero. Acabábamos de almorzar, y Alice había llegado para discutir no sé qué cosa sobre la decoración. Algo sobre los arreglos florales...

-Entonces, _lo lamento_...-intenté. Tampoco quería perder la amistad de Alice por una cosa tan superflua. Realmente hubiera deseado que no le diera tanta importancia a todo este asunto de la boda. Suficiente realce conseguía por sí mismo.

-No hay gran diferencia- apostilló ella. En muchos aspectos, y a pesar de tener varias décadas a cuestas, Alice continuaba siendo una niña. Bufé, arrojando los brazos sobre la mesa.

-Esta bien, ¿qué quieres que haga?

Me miró dubitativa, como si se pensara cual sería el momento oportuno de ceder. El momento en el que conseguiría obtener más de mí..., _qué suspicaz._

-Estaba viendo- dijo enseñándome un catálogo- si acaso no quedaría mejor una decoración a base de dalias que de rosas.

-Me gustan las rosas- concluí con seguridad.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tú y tus gustos...

-Pensé que querías mi opinión. Pues bien, quiero rosas, sólo rosas.

Me preguntaba hasta qué punto sería Alice capaz de seguir en su papel de perfecta organizadora de bodas. Si quería conseguirlo, no podía pasar por alto los deseos de la novia en cuestión.

-Está bien- murmuró arrastrando las palabras- serán rosas. Pero blancas, olvídate de tener la casa con borrones rojos por todos lados.

Me mostré de acuerdo, y juraría que Charlie reía para sus adentros, porque noté cómo se estiraba la piel de sus mejillas y oí una que otra carcajada reprimida. Al menos alguien se lo tomaba con humor.

-Pues bien, verás está el tema de las bancas, creo que...

-Alice, creí que...

-No sé si ponerlas con un lazo, algo que luzca con las rosas...

-Creo que sería mejor si...

-Considerando que son blancas, no es mal...

-¡Alice!

-¿Qué?¿Qué sucede?

Suspiré. Ahora que por fin llamaba su atención, tenía que hacer una pausa.

-Creo que será mejor que tú te encargues de todo. De veras, desearía mantenerme al margen de esto. Sé que no vas a defraudarme y que tienes un sentido del gusto estupendo y, ...

-¿Me estas hablando enserio?¿no te asusta lo que pueda hacer con tu modesta y sencilla ceremonia?¿no te asusta que la convierta en un _evento socialité_?

-No, Alice. No me importa que conviertas mi boda en ..., _eso_. Sé que no lo harás, confío en ti.

-Oh, Bella...-puso su mano sobre la mía, la cual reposaba sobre la mesa.- todo saldrá perfecto, ya verás.

-Lo sé...-le sonreí. Al menos, así estaría libre del tema de la boda unas horas al día, cuando no estuviera cerca de nadie que me lo recordara. Justo entonces, sonó el teléfono y como si se tratara de un reflejo, salté en mi asiento.

-Es sólo el teléfono, Bells- me tranquilizó Charlie.- Parece que esto de la boda te tiene algo más que nerviosa.

-Nerviosa no- murmuró Alice por lo bajinis- paranoica.

Puse mala cara.

La verdad era que desde aquel día en que salí por los sobres había tenido la sensación de sentirme vigilada. Recuerdo que en cuanto tuve la suficiente entereza, cogí el teléfono y llamé de inmediato a Edward, quien no demoró más que unos cuantos minutos en venir hasta mi casa. Ante mi insistencia, salió a pratullar alrededor. Incluso, llamó a Emmett para que le ayudase y decidió quedarse esa noche conmigo, para mí tranquilidad.

Al ver que no sucedía nada, y al no encontrar nada sospechoso en los alrededores, insinuó que tal vez todo se debía a mi estado de nerviosismo pre-nupcial. Por supuesto que no acepté aquello, pero tampoco tenía manera de probar que lo que había sucedido era cierto. Como me vi prácticamente abandonada, ahora andaba de un lado a otro dando saltos, creyéndome perseguida todo el día. Qué situación más ridícula. Lo cierto, es que tenía los nervios de punta, y motivos no me faltaban.

-Debes relajarte, Bella- me aconsejó Alice. Charlie atendía el teléfono. Parecía como si hablara con mamá, y no sonaba muy contento.

-Por supuesto, debí suponerlo..., ¿qué importa? Después de todo, no es su hija...- el tono de Charlie era sarcástico a más no poder. Seguramente, había algún problema con Phill. Realmente me preocupaba esa hostilidad que mostraba mi padre hacia Phill..., ya no podía sentir celos a estas allturas, ¿o sí?

De pronto, me percaté de que Alice abría los ojos un poco más de lo normal.

-Oh- musitó, ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Qué?- pregunté con voz ronca.

-Ve a vestirte..., tienes visita- declaró ella poniéndose de pie. No puse en tela de juicio su predicción y subí pesadamente por los escalones. A dos días- mejor dicho día y medio- del día más importante de mi vida y no tenía ánimos ni para quitarme el pijama. Había pasado los últimos días encerrada en la casa, con la única compañía de Edward por las tardes y Charlie a la hora de cenar. El resto, era tiempo de Bella, una que otra vez interrumpido por mi entusiasta cuñada organiza bodas.

Como no sabía a qué visitas se refería Alice- y para ser sincera, tampoco me importaba nadie que no fuera mi novio- tomé lo primero que encontré en el armario; una blusa de algodón color verde y unos vaqueros marrón. El día no estaba para menos. Decidí que sería mejor si hacía algo con mi pelo, así que fui al cuarto de baño a buscar algo con qué sujetarlo. No recordaba dónde había puesto mi cintillo la última vez y tampoco la banda.

Y como no los encontré, opté por mojarlo y alisarlo un poco con el peine. Ahora que mi aspecto era aceptable, me dispuse a bajar. Antes de llegar al pie de la escalera sentí las voces de los visitantes. Una era la de Jasper, la otra..., de Elizabeth. Su voz me pareció extremadamente agradable, incluso oyéndola desde arriba, pero aquello no impidió que me hiciera un atado de nervios.

Seguramente, venía para que le explicara mi urgencia de hablar con ella. Sinceramente, casi había olvidado el tema por completo luego de su accidente, e incluso, lo había dado por zanjado y superado. Pero ahora..., ahora que la oía, ahora que sabía que estaba allí abajo, en mi sala, volvía a sentir esa extraña sensación de unidad en mi interior. Volvía a sentirme conectada a la muchacha.

-¿Bella?- la voz de Alice me llamaba. Me llamó la atención de que lo hiciera en voz alta, en lugar de ir a buscarme, pero la respuesta no tardó en llegar. Tenía que aparentar frente a su hermanita.- Tienes visita

-Ya voy- grité, echándome una última mirada en el espejo. Bajé las escaleras a paso rápido, con un cuidado y una atención extrema para no tener que tropezar. Los Cullen formaban un cuadro bastante contrastador con el entorno, y con Charlie. Los tres hermanos- no podía dejar a Elizabeth fuera del grupo- se erguían perfectos en sus asientos, pálidos y hermosos, otorgándole una belleza renovada a la sala de estar, tal y como hacía Edward. Mientras que Charlie..., Charlie sólo estaba allí.

-Oye, Bells- dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose para decirme algo en privado. Lo que él no sabía era que aunque lo dijera casi en susurros, nuestros invitados comprenderían a la perfección. Al menos dos de ellos. Pobre, ingenuo Charlie.

-Tu madre tiene un problema...-me dijo por lo bajo- más bien es Phill, por lo que tendrán que retrasar el vuelo. Espera que la disculpes.

Asentí. Fue lo único que pude hacer, porque vi por encima del hombro de mi padre, los ojos de Elizabeth clavados en mí. Ella venía a pedir explicaciones, de eso no había dudas. Acto seguido, Charlie se despidió de los invitados, puesto que debía atender un asunto de importancia. Inmediatamente el se hubo ido, me dirigí a saludar a Jasper y Elizabeth. Resultaba tan extraño para mí como para él tener que fingir un saludo cordial entre cuñados..., humanos. Me pregunté por cuanto tiempo creían que podrían ocultarle todo a Elizabeth, al tiempo que la saludaba.

-Y...,¿a qué se debe esta..., visita?- pregunté, como si se tratara de un encuentro trivial entre familiares. Jasper y Alice estaban tensos, eso se podía percibir en sus miradas. Me preocupó en especial la tonalidad casi negruzca de los ojos de él.

-Bueno, pues...

-Necesito hablar contigo, Bella- se adelantó la menor de los Cullen. Se notaba en su voz un genuino apremio.

-¿Hablar ..., conmigo? – dirigí miradas de interrogación a ambos vampiros y descubrí que estaban tan o más desinformados que yo.- ¿Sobre qué?

-¿No te importaría si fuera en privado?..., sólo tomará unos minutos—me parecía sumamente extraño oírla hablar así. No se suponía que una niña de esa edad hablara y se expresara de manera tan correcta y elocuente.

Pero, ¿qué podía esperar de algo que no tenía precedentes? Después de todo, ¿qué era realmente Elizabeth sino un ser único en su ...,especie?.

-No se preocupen por nosotros, iremos a ..., tomar aire, un segundo- intervino Alice de improviso. No debería estar siendo literal, porque efectivamente, Alice y Jasper podían ir y venir en un segundo. De hecho, me descolocaba bastante observarlos ir a una velocidad extremadamente lenta- incluso para un humano- cruzando por mi sala hasta la salida. Debería hacercelo notar más tarde.

-Y...,¿sobre qué querías hablarme?-pregunté vacilante. Elizabeth miró con aprensión hacia la entrada y luego se puso de pie, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la mesita del teléfono. Iba a decir algo cuando me pidió guardara silencio con un gesto y vi que traía en sus manos la libreta telefónica más el bolígrafo que usabamos para tomar notas. Volvió a sentarse en el sofá y comenzó a escribir algo. Luego, me tendió la libreta, lápiz incluido.

_"Necesito tu ayuda, Bella. Mis hermanos no pueden enterarse. No prestes atención a lo que digo"_

Me sorprendió bastante lo que leí, primero, porque no sabía de qué manera podría yo serle útil a Elizabeth. Segundo, porque nunca imaginé que entre ambas existiera una confianza como para permitir este tipo de situación y , tercero, porque ella había tenido la precaución de no expresarse en voz alta..., Como si supiera que, obviamente, Alice y Jasper oían cada una de nuestras palabras. Aquello era imposible, porque en ese caso ella tendría que saber...

-Es sobre Edward, Bella- comenzó a decir la muchacha. Durante un segundo, la miré desconcertada, pero no tardé en comprender a qué se refería con que_ "no prestara atención a lo que dijera"_. Era lógico que si la dichosa charla no se llevaba a cabo, sus hermanos comenzarían a sospechar. Me decidí a seguirle la corriente.

-Sobre..., Edward.¿qué ocurre?¿acaso él te ha enviado?...

Creo que me salió bastante convincente, porque Elizabeth me sonrió, satisfecha de que hubiera interpretado su mensaje y su intención. No era la sonrisa cálida que esperas ver en el rostro de una niña.

-No, no, en lo absoluto..., he venido por mi propia cuenta...- ella continuaba con el diálogo, mientras yo garabateaba en la libreta. Porque lo mío no era otra cosa que sino garabatos frente a la estilizada caligrafía de ella.- Ya sé que la boda es dos días y pues..., estoy muy preocupada por él. No es que desconfíe de que sea algo sumamente bueno para él, o que tú no lo seas, simplemente quiero saber si realmente lo quieres tanto como él a ti...

_**"¿Mi ayuda? Dime cómo puedo ayudarte."**_

Le tendí la libreta y ella la cogió con sus dedos níveos. Me contestó de inmediato.

-Por supuesto que le quiero, Edward es todo lo que quiero- intenté que mi tono sonara un tanto ofendido. En una situación diferente, la verdad que me hubiera molestado que me viniera con esas preguntas. Extendí las manos para coger la libreta de vuelta.

_"Esta noche, a las nueve. En la plaza frente al hospital"_

Elizabeth suspiró, como si se sintiera aliviada.

-Ay, Bella. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Sé que puede parecer raro- asintió y marcó la voz cuando dijo aquella última frase. Intuí que era algo que sí debía tomar en cuenta, y la verdad, le venía de perilla a lo que acaba de leer...

-Apenas conozco a Edward hace un tiempo, pero ese tiempo me ha bastado para llegar a quererle y me preocupa enormemente. Sólo deseo su felicidad...

-También yo..., la deseo más que la mía propia- traté de sonar convincente, casi emocionada, cosa difícil considerando que la curiosidad me carcomía por saber qué era lo que pretendía realmente Elizabeth. No sabía si acceder o no..., no era que desconfiara de ella, después de todo, se trataba tan sólo de una niña, sino más bien no dejaba de parecerme desconcertante. Además, ¿qué podía ser tan secreto como para tener que escondérselo a sus hermanos, las únicas personas que conoce en Forks?...

-Lo sé..., se nota lo mucho que lo quieres. Sólo quiero pedirte eso Bella; que hagas a Edward feliz. En mi vida, he conocido a una persona que lo merezca más que él..., - parloteaba ella. Me pregunté si lo decía de forma sincera o asi sólo buscaba rellenar espacios con cualquier disparate cursi.

Fuera como fuera, había otra cosa. Aún estaba esa extraña sensación que me producía su presencia, y quería, o más bien, necesitaba ,saber si ella percibía lo mismo. Tenía que encontrar un momento y una forma apropiada de decírselo..., y nada parecía mejor que ese encuentro nocturno. Ahí no tendríamos a ningún vampiro de oído fino que nos oyera.

_**"Ahí estaré"**_

Elizabeth, al recibir la libreta, arrancó la hoja y se la guardo en un bolsillo de la chaqueta. Entonces, no pude evitar formularle una pregunta.

-¿Por qué aún llevas luto?- dije casi sin pensarlo.

El rostro de la muchacha se tornó ligeramente más sombrío. No tuve precedentes de que eso sucedería.

-Pues..., no es algo de lo que quisiera hablar –concluyó al fin y yo no cometería la reverenda estupidez de hacerle la misma pregunta dos veces. Como resultado, nos envolvió un incómodo silencio. Era curioso, Elizabeth tenía la misma manera de sentarse que yo. Noté cómo apoyaba el peso de las piernas en uno de los talone, cruzando las piernas perfectamente estiradas. Al igual que yo, cada cierto tiempo, cambiaba el talón en el que se apoyaba. Aún así, no dije nada, no quería sumar más antecedentes extraños a la situación, que de por sí tenía bastantes.

-¿Eso era todo?- pregunté casual.

-Pues sí. Sé que puede parecer tonto- incluso soltó una risita. Me pareció tan melódica como la de Alice o Esme- pero era algo que me inquietaba..., necesitaba oír de tu boca lo que acabas de decirme.

-Entonces puedes ir tranquila- le dediqué una sonrisa. Una sonrisa..., ¿hace cuanto no sonreía de esa manera sin premeditarlo? Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sonreía por una causa sensata, sin tener que forzar el gesto. La verdad es que en los últimos diez minutos, mi ánimo había sufrido un cambio radical, sin motivo aparente. ¿Sería que..?

-Será mejor que vaya a buscar a Alice y a ...- Elizabeth no terminó la frase, porque en ese mismo instante, tres ligeros y rítmicos golpecitos llamaron a mi puerta.

-Creo que no será necesario- bromeé y me puse de pie ágilmente. Efectivamente, mi futura cuñada vampírica entró a la sala invadiendo todo con su dulce efluvio. Jasper la seguía desde atrás.

-Oh, no había mucho que ver- se excusó Alice ante la obvia evidencia del espionaje que le recriminábamos con la mirada. Luego, paso por ignorar el tema y la conversación transcurrió en temas triviales, relacionados con el tema favorito de las hermanitas Cullen; Mi boda. A medida que la conversación avanzaba, mi ánimo fue decayendo.

* * *

La llamada del despertador me sobresaltó.

-¡No!- grité con horror. Tenía la respiración acelerada y mi pulso..., Genial, otra pesadilla. Cerré los ojos y froté mis manos contra el rostro. La nariz pequeña, los labios finos, los arcos de mis cejas..., todo estaba en su lugar, era yo. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, me levanté a saltos hasta el cuarto de baño, para cerciorarme ante el espejo. Suspiré aliviada al encontrarme con el mismo rostro familiar de siempre. Esta pesadillas había excedido los límites de lo que estaba dispuesta a soportar.

Debía aclara la situación de Elizabeth, antes de que terminara por volverme loca. Al volver al cuarto, me percaté de que el reloj marcaba las veinte y cuarenta. Tenía veinte minutos para reunirme con Elizabeth en la plaza cercana al hospital. Estaba ya vestida, puesto que luego de que ella, Alice y Jasper se marcharan, había ido directamente a servirme algo de comer, para luego ir a para a la cama. Esto de dormir tantas horas me estaba pasando la cuenta..., era como si cada vez sintiera más cansancio. Volví a peinarme, esta vez con la diadema marrón que encontrara por la tarde najo mi cama. A Charlie simplemente le dije que necesitaba salir a tomar aire.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe? – me ofreció desde su posición recostada en el sofá. Tenía los ojos clavados en el televisor- Hay luna llena, podríamos caminar y ...

-No, gracias- le corté- prefiero ir sola, necesito pensar en algunas cosas. Me llevaré el coche.

-Como quieras...

Después de eso, mi padre ni chistó. Yo sabía que él era el más entusiasta con todo esto de verme tan acabada ante la idea del matrimonio. Por él, que pensara todo lo que tuviera que pensar..., a lo mejor, en una de esas, y con algo de suerte, me arrepentía de todo. Sabía que nada haría más feliz a Charlie en este momento. Y también, sabía que al menos por una vez, debía sobreponer mi propia a dicha a la de los otros, tal y como me había hecho ver Edward. Afuera, la noche estaba cálida, como si de la tarde a la noche, mientras yo dormía, el tiempo se hubiera compuesto. No necesité llevar abrigo.

Mientras manejaba, me percaté de mi padre estaba en lo cierto, había luna llena. Me entretuve un breve instante observándola a través de lo alto del parabrisas, sin dejar de prestar la suficiente atención a la vía. No podía describir la cantidad de emociones que me invadían al observarla. Todo en ella me lo recodaba..., era como si me gritara su nombre desde lo alto.

Incluso, aunque pareciera tonto, creí que a lo mejor, en aquel instante, también _él_ la estuviera observando. Tal vez, ambos estuviéramos viendo la misma luna. Un chirrido de las ruedas de un vehículo seguido de un coro de bocinazos me hizo aterrizar. Caí en la cuenta de que me había desviado hacia la vía contraria. Inmediatamente, agradecí el no haber causado ningún daño y volví a mi pista. Creo que alguien me gritó algo, un improperio de seguro. Eso me sucedía por imbécil. Me casaría en dos días, ¿en qué diablos pensaba?

Cuando al fin rodeé la calle del hospital, vislumbré la delgada figura de Elizabeth junto a uno de los faroles de la plaza. Ella reconoció el coche de inmediato y se acercó a grandes zancadas. Apenas era una silueta negra que cargaba algo blanco a cuestas. _Su rostro_.

Por un momento, me pareció que se movía demasiado rápido, pero fue sólo una percepción. Llegó con suma entereza y se inclinó junto a mi ventana. Noté que como de costumbre, vestía riguroso negro y el cabello suelto en la espalda. Bajé el vidrio.

-Hola, Elizabeth- dije. Quería que todo aquello pareciera lo más ordinario posible.

-Hola, Bella..., No te bajes del auto, déjame entrar.

Entonces, ¿no era allí donde hablaríamos?¿Dónde entonces pretendía ir ella?

La joven rodeó mi coche por delante y entró sin problemas, tomando el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Dónde vamos?...-pregunté haciéndole notar mi desconcierto.

Ella miró hacia ambos lados, como si escrutara la oscuridad. Ni un alma pasaba por esas calles.

-Ese camino- señaló ella al fin. Para no estropear nada, me limité a seguir sus instrucciones, que pronto nos llevaron hacia la carretera principal, rumbo al oeste.

-¿Vamos a la mansión? –me aventuré a preguntar.

-Este...,no- fue todo lo que ella me contestó. Podía notar su tensión, como si tampoco ella estuviera absolutamente segura de hacia donde íbamos. Apenas fueron dos kilómetros, cuando ella hizo que me detuviera. Tuve que aparcar el auto en una pequeña acera natural. Cuando ella se bajó del auto, le imité.

Inmediatamente, vi que echaba a andar hacia la espesura del bosque.

-No, espera, ¡olvídalo!- mi voz sonó tan aguda como un pito.

-¿Qué?

-¿No esperarás a que deje mi coche aquí...en medio de la vía?¿ o sí?

-¿Qué tiene? – replicó Elizabeth encogiéndose de hombros- es sólo un auto.

¿Sólo un auto? ¿Sabía Elizabeth a qué pedazo de máquina estaba llamando "sólo un coche?"

-No puedo dejarlo aquí – insistí

-Vamos, Bella..., aquí no llamará la atención.

-¿Cómo sabes?

Elizabeth bufó- con una delicadeza imposible- , y luego, como si explicara alguna cosa por enésima vez dijo...

-¿Acaso ves a alguien más por aquí?

Como una idiota, miré a mi alrededor. Efectivamente, no se veía ni oía a nadie, sólo los inmensos árboles mecidos por el viento y alguna que otra brisa proveniente de la costa próxima.

-Edward te matará si le llega a suceder alguna cosa...-advertí.

-¿No tiene esa cosa una alarma acaso?- Elizabeth parecía con prisa.

-Sí, pero...

-Úsala- fue todo lo que dijo. Ella no estaba dispuesta a seguir esperando y penetró sola en la oscuridad del bosque. Me cercioré una vez más de la alarma y la seguí, no sin antes dirigir varias miradas hacia atrás, para asegurarme de que el vehículo seguía ahí. Cuando por fin la hube alcanzado, fue ella la que habló.

-No sabía que sentías tanto apego por las cosas materiales- eso a todas luces era una ofensa, no sé cómo no me ofendí. Puede ser que el tono dulce usado por ella contribuyera en algo. Caminamos alrededor de diez minutos, adentrándonos entre los árboles, que esa noche, parecían ser inusualmente más altos. Apenas se distinguía la brillante luna entre las copas de éstos. Algo tiró de mi blusa, y me percaté de que una rama se había enredado en una de sus costuras. Una vez más tenía que sucederme algo a mí. Quité la rama, no sin cierto esfuerzo y la situación comenzó a desagradarme.

-¿Qué es todo esto, Elizabeth? ¿Una broma de mal gusto?

-Tú sólo sígueme, Bella...

-Pero quiero saber..., esto esta empezando a disgustarme.

-Ya casi llegamos- el tono relajado de ella y la perspectiva de conocer pronto lo que encerraba todo el asunto, me hicieron soportar por unos minutos más. Estaba apunto de dar media vuelta y volver, incluso si ella pretendía quedarse ahí, cuando su voz quebró la quietud del bosque.

-Es aquí- anunció.

El lugar no tenía nada de especial. Era simplemente un trozo más de los mismo..., árboles, tierra y hierbas, nada nuevo. Elizabeth miró hacia ambos lado, como si buscara alguna cosa.

-¿Jonas?- llamó ella a viva voz – Soy yo, Elizabeth. Traje a Bella conmigo...

Dio unos pasos hacia el oeste.

-¿Jonas?

Entonces, supe que no estábamos solas. Una silueta corpulenta y enorme emergió tras los árboles, allá hacia donde Elizabeth llamaba. Por un momento, tuve miedo, pero Elizabeth me hizo un gesto que indicaba que debía tranquilizarme.

-Es mi amigo- me confió.

Me mantuve alerta de todos modos y escruté la oscuridad. Como hubiera deseado tener la visión de un vampiro en aquel momento..., pero no la necesité. Apenas se hubo acercado un poco, supe a quién tenía delante de mí. _Su _porte, _su _aroma, _su_ calidez...,

-_Jake...-_musité.


	19. Lucha

Lucha

No podía creer lo que sucedía. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Yo había sido utilizada para..., organizar un encuentro amoroso? ¿Era yo la que permitía que la prometida de mi hermano estuviera allá en los brazos de otro? Otro, que me había utilizado, que había abusado de la confianza que sabía yo tenía depositada en él por hecho de haberme ayudado una vez. Porque en cuanto vio a Isabella, Jonas – o _Jake_, como lo había llamado ella- literalmente me envió a volar. Yo haría todo lo que pidiera siempre y cuando él cumpliera con su parte, y accediera a responder mis preguntas.

Sin duda, eso era lo me movía a actuar y lo que, en cierta forma, me hacía creer que no había sido un boba manipulada. No, porque yo obtenía algo con esto después de todo..., así que podía convencerme perfectamente de que Jonas no me había utilizado. Y la segunda..., la segunda razón era que – con o sin embuste de parte él- seguía considerándole alguien cercano, como un amigo. Aún me sentía enormemente agradecida de lo que había hecho por mí, tanto si hubiera actuado por interés o no.

Ahora, estaba aquí, sintiéndome una idiota, preguntándome en qué momento sería preciso interrumpir la escena, para cobrar mi parte.

Jonas había correspondido al llamado de Isabella, y en menos de tres segundos, ambos se hallaban rodeados por el abrazo del otro. Podía notar la emoción que la embriagaba a ella. Su expresión en la oscuridad proyectaba tal emoción, que sospeché si acaso sólo se contenía en sus acciones por mí. Luego del emotivo reencuentro- en el que mi participación se redujo a quedarme petrificada ante la escena- Jonas le pidió a mi cuñada le acompañara.

-Pero...,¿cómo conseguiste que...? – Bella no comprendía.

-Eso no importa, Bella..., lo importante es que he vuelto.

-¿Por qué te marchaste? – la voz de ella iba cargada de reproche.

-Bella, Bella...- negaba Jonas- no es momento para regaños. No, ahora. Ven conmigo...

-Jake...,

-Ven conmigo ahora que puedes- Vi como ella dudaba, dirigiendo miradas en mi dirección. Él sólo tuvo que insitir un poco más para que ella accediera.

-!Me voy casar!- se excusó ella.

-Él no merece tu amor Bella, le estás entregando tu vida ,¿a cambio de qué?

-A cambio de su amor...

-Esa _sanguijuela_ no es capaz de amar Bella. Ninguno de los Cullen conoce ya lo que eso significa..., son incapaces de...,

Isabella negaba con la cabeza, estaba contrariada.

-No, no...

-Escucha tu corazón..., ¿qué te dice, _justo ahora_?

Entonces, vi como ella dudaba..., dio un paso hacia delante, como si estuviera dispuesta marcharse.

-¿Qué hay sobre mí?- pregunté, en un intento por llamar la atención de cualquiera de los dos. Isabella reparó nuevamente en mi presencia.

-No puedo dejarla sola- le explicó a Jonas.

-Ella puede cuidarse sola- apostilló él. No sabía si tomar aquello como un desprecio o como un cumplido.

-Debo llevarla a su casa primero- insistió mi cuñada. ¿Es que acaso no pensaba volver? ¿qué había querido decir Jonas con "ven conmigo"?

-Eso complicaría las cosas Bella..., es ahora o nunca- Jonas parecía completamente decidido- no tenemos mucho tiempo...

Me dolió que se comportara de esa manera. De un segundo a otro, yo había dejado de ser importante para él, porque había dejado de serle útil. ¡Me había utilizado! ¡Se había aprovechado de mi lealtad! Y lo que es peor, ahora planeaba abandonarme a mi suerte en el bosque. Comencé a sentir como mi dragón comenzaba a apoderarse de mí. Aquel que aparecía en los momentos de ira, y que siempre había sido capaz de controlar. ¿Acaso había triplicado su tamaño en los últimos meses? Esta emoción no era como yo la recordaba..., era por lo menos cinco veces más intensa. Incluso los dedos de las manos comenzaron a temblarme y tan sólo cuando lo oí, caí en la cuenta de que había hecho sonar los dientes.

-¡Es una niña!- exclamaba Isabella consternada.

-Por favor, Bella...- insistía Jonas con ironía, algo que no acabé de comprender- tú y yo sabemos que ese no es la manera más correcta de referirse a ..._eso_ que los Cullen han creado...

Jonas me había señalado. Entonces, un sonido ronco provino desde el fondo de mi garganta y se me crisparon los dedos. En ese momento, mi cuerpo tenía una sola necesidad; agredir a Jonas. Mi concepto de gratitud, de respeto o de amistad, fueron vedados, olvidados, encriptados. Mi mente me recreó mil maneras distintas de cómo podía hacerlo, y la forma más atractiva parecía ser la que implicaba su cuello.

De un segundo a otro, distinguí en medio de la oscuridad las miradas reticentes de mis compañeros. Isabella me observaba con algo más..., con miedo. Ví como Jonas se ponía inmediatamente delante de ella, como si pretendiera protegerla de mí. Pero aquello no hacía más que simplificarme las cosas, y aumentar mi estado, puesto que era a él a quien pretendía...¿atacar?

-No le hagas daño- la voz pavorosa de Isabella provenía tras de Jonas.

-Haré lo que tenga que hacer- sentenció él, y en ese mismo momento, me percaté de que afectaba a sus manos un temblor más intenso que el mío.

Los movimientos no parecían involuntarios, dada su magnitud. Entonces, tres cosas ocurrieron casi de manera simultánea. Isabella adelantó una mano para retener a Jonas, este se zafó bruscamente de su abrazo y una corriente de brisas se colaron por nuestros oídos. Creí oír dos o tres pisadas..., algo muy distante. Jonas olisqueó el aire, haciendo una mueca que me pareció más cercana a lo animal que a lo humana. Torció el gesto con desprecio.

-Mierda- dijo como si escupiera la palabra.

-¿Qué sucede?- la voz de Isabella parecía de ultratumba, y tal era su temor que ni siquiera conseguía cerrar bien la boca.

-Los _chupasangres_ vienen por ella...

No importó lo que sucediera, ni tampoco lo que creí haber oído. Mi cuerpo me alertó que Jonas había bajado la guardia, y que era momento de actuar. Por mi mente, recorrieron resonando todas las frases de desprecio que había proferido hacia mí y hacia mi familia, y luego..., vacío. Ahora, mente y cuerpo eran uno sólo, y en menos de un segundo me vi saltando encima de Jonas. Al instante siguiente, clavaba mis uñas en su cuello. Jonas rugió, soltando su pestilente hedor en mi cara y lanzándome lejos de él con un solo golpe.

Mi aterrizaje fue perfecto, incluso me sentía con más ganas aún de ir por él. Me percaté- cosa extraña- de que la luz disminuía, y me permití alzar por un segundo la vista para notar que la perfecta luna llena había sido cubierta casi del todo por unos nubarrones. Oía pisadas más intensas..., me lancé nuevamente al ataque. Esta vez, el encuentro se produjo en el aire.

En un primer segundo, había visto al joven a escasos metros de mí, dispuesto a atacar, y en el siguiente, distinguí la figura de un enorme lobo con las fauces abiertas junto a mi cara. No había tiempo para detenerse a pensar en..., fuera lo que fuera que eso hubiera sido. Como el lobo me superaba en tamaño, esta vez fui yo la que cayó. La lucha me parecía extremadamente familiar..., este lobo actuaba exactamente igual al que me atacara por vez primera, si es que acaso no sería es mismo. Pronto noté la diferencia de tamaño..., éste era más grande, por lo que no me lo pude quitar de encima con una simple patada, como había hecho con el otro. Agarré sus enormes patas delanteras con los brazos, e intenté separarlas lo más posible. El lobo aulló.

-¡Jake, no!- el grito era de Bella. Tenía la respiración cortada, como si estuviera histérica.

Cuando creí que había separado lo suficiente sus patas, golpeé una de sus extremidades traseras con mi pie. Eso le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó como saco de plomo contra el suelo. Aquello me hubiera aplastado, de haber sido porque conseguí rodar hacia un lado en menos de lo que demora un segundero en moverse. Me pregunte si acaso no estaría soñando. Físicamente, aquello era imposible.

No tardó mucho el lobo en volver a erguirse, mas detecté un leve cojeo en su pata delantera, la derecha. Jadeando, se lanzó nuevamente contra mí, propinándome un empujón en el abdomen con su enorme cabeza. En ese momento, hubiera deseado guardar un poco de peso. Caí pesadamente sobre la tierra húmeda, porque para ser sincera, no había tenido tiempo para premeditar mi caída. De pura rabia, enterré las uñas en la tierra...,¿es que acaso el lobo se estaba riendo de mí?

Salté, y clavé mis manos en su cuello, como si pretendiera ahocarlo. Él volvió a aullar, y de forma simultánea, un coro de aullidos lejanos se unieron a él, como si compusieran una triste melodía. El lobo movió sus patas, y sus garras consiguieron desgarrar mi blusa, hasta que su pelaje ardiente tocara mi piel. Sus ojos parecían desorbitados.

Reuní fuerzas para empujarlo hacia un costado y escabullirme, puesto que había caído en la cuenta de que estaba del lado contrario de la frontera. Detestaba reconocerlo, pero lo cierto, es que comenzaba a cansarme. Aquel animal parecía invencible, y no sólo porque superara con creces el tamaño de un lobo corriente..., tenía algo más. Era inteligente. Pensaba de forma racional, sopesando cada uno de mis movimientos.

-¡Jake, deténte!- le rogó Bella, cuando el lobo comenzó a azotarme la cabeza contra el piso. ¿No debería de estar ya roto mi cráneo? Juraría que la criatura poseía una fuerza sobrenatural. Algo líquido se derramó por mi ojos..., algo que no tenía el mismo aroma que el líquido que había comenzado brotar a borbotones de mis heridas.

Eran lágrimas. Estaba llorando, estaba aterrada. No había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para retener al lobo, ni para controlar mi impulso. Había ido a pelear con todas las de ganar, y ahora pagaría mi imprudencia con la muerte. Sentí un chasquido, algo se había roto en mi rostro..., mis huesos tarde o temprano tenían que ceder.

-¡Deténte, Jake! !Por lo que más quieras!- era como si la garganta de Isabella se fuera a desgarrar, como si hubiera ido deshilándose de a poco. Entonces, oí que daba un respingo, y el peso sobre mi espalda desapareció. Estaba demasiado aturdida como para levantarme, pero aún era consciente y mantuve los ojos abiertos.

Una persona..., un joven se abalanzaba sobre el lobo en la oscuridad. Se movía con una agilidad sorprendente, incluso más que el animal. Aquello era imposible, ¿había comenzado a delirar? El joven vino a caer después de proporcionarle varios golpes al lobo, cayendo de espaldas, lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera reconocerle. Su caída, había provocado un sonido atronador.

-¿Emmett?- le llamé, y el se dio el lujo para guiñarme un ojo antes de volver a enfrascarse en su lucha mortal. ¡Emmett estaba ahí! !Oh, bendito fuera Dios, mi hermano acudía para salvarme! Y no era sólo mi hermano..., pronto me percaté de la presencia de los otros. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Esme y papá. ¡Todos estaban allí! Suspiré aliviada, sintiendo un dolor punzante a la mitad de la cara.

Pero no eran los únicos que había concurrido al lugar. Noté que al menos ahora eran por lo menos cinco lobos más, de diferentes tamaños, pero ninguno más grande que el primero. La imagen de Jonas seguida de la criatura lobuna pasaba una y otra vez por mi mente. Aquello que se me mostraba no podía ser real..., ¿es que acaso él...?

No tuve tiempo de seguir pensando. Una mano fría se posó sobre mi hombro.

-Lizzie, cariño, ¿puedes oírme? – dintinguí la hermosa voz de mi madrastra. Esme se había arrodillado junto a mí, para cerciorarse de que aún estuviera viva. No pude contestarle, sólo hice un intento de asentir y levanté la mano del suelo, para que viera que aún podía moverme. De fondo, se oía una mezcla de gruñidos y rugidos guturales, coreados por el aullar de los lobos y por el llanto desesperado y descontrolado de Bella.

Cada golpe que se daban, retumbaba en la tierra y sonaba como el choque de dos rocas enormes. Comencé a desesperare. Si había creído moverme rápido mientras luchaba, mi padre y mis hermanos superaban mi tiempo, y por mucho. Parecía como si fueran capaz de teletransportarse., como si _volaran..._

El recuerdo de mi primer día en la mansión acudió de inmediato. La figura de Emmett y los otros _volando_ por la casa, deslizándose a una velocidad extraordinaria. Entonces, no había sido un sueño depués de todo, no lo había imaginado. Tuve sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, estaba feliz de no haber imaginado todo aquello y de sospechar correctamente de que los Cullen ocultaban un secreto, y sin embargo, sentí miedo.

Incluso sentí temor de la propia Esme, que se esmeraba por quitarme el cabello de la cara y de limpiármela. ¿Qué eran entonces, los Cullen?¿Qupe les permitía moverse a esa velocidad y por qué poseían aquella fuerza devastadora? ¿ Cómo podían hacerle frente a esos enormes lobos sin más armas que sus propios cuerpos?...No era normal. No era natural, eso de seguro. Pero, ¿era _peligroso?_

-¡Sam!- bramó una voz masculina.

Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse mientras veía cómo se sumaban nuevos lobos a la batalla, y mi hermanos comenzaban a flaquear. Me resultaba tan ajeno ver a la pequeña Alice desgarrándole la carne a uno de los animales..., y supuse que me costaría mucho volver a estar cerca de ella. Y Edward, quien siempre se mostraba tan correcto y civilizado, ahora estaba completamente intrigado al cuerpo y al instinto. Éstas no eran las personas que yo había conocido, eso si eran personas. Si éramos personas. ¿No cabía yo dentro de la condición paranormal?

Aquello explicaría muchas de las cosas que le habían venido sucediendo a mi cuerpo en las últimas semanas. Lo más impresionante, era ver luchar a papá. Todo niño siempre ha soñado con ver a la imagen paterna como un héroe, salvándole y combatiendo con los malos, y ahora yo tenía la ocasión de verlo con mis propios ojos. A diferencia de los otros, Carlisle mantenía aquella chispa de cordura en los ojos. Si alguno de ellos era capaz de mantener la cabeza fría y pensar cada movimiento, ese era mi padre.

-Lizzie, necesito que te endereces- me pidió Esme. Intenté voltearme, pero la cabeza me daba mil vueltas y el dolor se había reclamado dueño de cada uno de mis nervios. Aún así, me sobrepuse y lo hice de todos modos. Con mi muestra de valentía, lo único que conseguí fue marearme y derramar sobre el suelo una sustancia amarga que provenía de mi estómago.

Esme desapareció de mi vista. Había sido empujada por Jasper, que envuelto en su lucha personal, no reparó en lo cerca de nosotras que estaba, ni en la velocidad de su ataque. Quedé sola, y enfoqué los ojos. Me maravillé con la claridad que podía ver, incluso en ausencia del reflejo de la luna. Entonces vi a Isabella. Estaba varios metros más allá, abovillada tras un árbol, sollozando. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo...¿había sido mi culpa?¿qué hubiera sucedido si no hubiera hecho caso a Jonas?¿ Si nunca le hubiera oído?...

Seguramente ahora Bella estaría en su casa, durmiendo, al igual que todos los demás, preparándose para el gran día de su boda. Yo había quebrado la línea del tiempo. Había alterado las cosas..., desviado el equilibrio. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo allí era mi culpa, y no conseguiría perdonarme nunca si alguna cosa le sucedía a mi familia. Alice perdió el control sobre el lobo que aprisionaba y éste se liberó de ella lanzándola contra un árbol. El animal estaba furioso, y jadeaba con descontrol, se notaba que estaba por completo entregado al instinto.

Observé aterrada como recorría el lugar con la vista de un lado a otro, posando sus ojos rabiosos en mí. Me gruño, y se le contrajo la pelambrera cuando se lanzó a la carrera. Venía hacia mí. Intenté moverme, pero los sentidos no me respondieron, ahora eran presos del dolor. Lo único que conseguí, fue gritar en el momento justo en el que al animal saltaba, con el hocico abierto, enseñando sus enormes dientes. Entonces, como salido de la nada, alguien arremetió contra él, lanzándolo varios metros más lejos.

Edward..., _mi querido Edward_. Había llegado para salvarme justo cuando más lo necesitaba. Se había quedado inmóvil frente a mí, con la mirada clavada en mi rostro. Estaba tan cerca, que podía sentir su dulce aliento. Su semblante estaba afligido, supe que intentaba descifrar lo que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento. Él me lo había dicho..., de tantas maneras..., que no era normal. Y yo, imbécil e ingenua, nunca presté real atención a sus palabras. Nunca le interrogué como debía haberlo hecho...

_"-Es imposible..., a todo el mundo le gusta el chocolate...- le había dicho mientras caminábamos por una de las calles de Seattle. Habíamos pasado la tarde recorriendo la ciudad, y me había bajado hambre, por lo que Edward me compró una enorme barra de la deliciosa golosina. Como era tan enorme, había querido ofrecerle, pero el se negó, diciendo que no le gustaba. Aquello era ridículo._

_-Tal vez, soy demasiado diferente a resto del mundo...- se había excusado él."_

Vi cómo ladeaba la cabeza, y me compadecí de su gesto. Otro recuerdo vino a mi mente.

_"-¿La frialdad es de familia?- obviamente lo dije en sentido literal._

_-Algo así- "algo así", lo mismo que contestaban todos. ¿Era así o no era así? ¿Tan difícil resultaba contestar a aquello?_

_-Es extraño- comenté- nunca había oído nada parecido, ¿a qué se debe?_

_Mi hermano se encogió de hombros._

_-No lo sé, siempre se lo he atribuido a la genética- contestó- y nadie aquí le da mucha importancia._

_-Pero no puedes negar que es algo anormal_

_-No porque algo sea diferente es algo anormal- dijo Edward curvando una sonrisa."_

Ahora sabía que no sólo el asunto de se fríos, era algo de familia atribuible a la genética. Edward extendió una mano hacia mí, y sin pensarlo me sobresalté. Vi cómo sus ojos se lamentaban en silencio.

_"-Desearía poder hacer eso- me confesó él, pero yo sabía que lo hacía tan sólo para hacerme sentir mejor. Había tropezado con una roca, y a pesar de que no me había rasmillado, n ime había dolido, me había puesto a llorar de pura vergüenza. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento, era demostrarle a Edward que yo podía ser tan buena excursionista como Alice o Emmett..., y lo estropeaba de esa manera._

_-¿Qué?¿ Llorar?_

_Edward asintió, mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie._

_-Gran cosa- me bufé_

_-Humanos- suspiró- nunca valoran lo mucho que tienen hasta que lo pierden..._

_-Hablas como si no fueras uno..._

_Edward sonrió, como si le invadiera la nostalgia. Algún recuerdo grato..._

_-Hablo como alguien que no ha llorado en mucho tiempo..."_

Quise decirle, en ese momento, que no sentía miedo alguno. Que nuestra promesa continuaba intacta..., aquella burda y estúpida promesa.

_"-Pero, antes tienes que prometer algo...- había dicho con solemnidad._

_-Lo prometo- lo dije sin dar mucha importancia al asunto. Sabía que no hablaba enserio._

_-¿No quieres saber lo que tienes que prometer primero?_

_-No me interesa- admití- sólo quiero saber cómo fue que adivinaste el truco de Emmett..._

_-Pues bien..., debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie y que, por sobretodo, no te asustarás. Dime que por sobretodo no te asustarás..._

_-Esta bien, esta bien...prometo no decirlo a nadie y..., no tener miedo, ni asustarme..._

_-Ni creer que estoy loco- sentenció_

_-Ni creer que estas loco..., ni miedo, ni temor, ni demencia, listo. ¡Ahora dime! – estaba realmente intrigada con lo que me diría. Seguramente, me revelaría algún truco que luego podría aplicar._

_-Bien..., veras, Eliza..., yo puedo leer las mentes de las personas. Leí la mente de Emmett._

_Me quedé mirándolo por unos momentos. Al cabo de unos instantes, eché a reír. De seguro el no esperaba esa reacción._

_-Sí, si- había dicho entre carcajadas- claro, un lector de mentes...seguro..._

_-Es cierto._

_-Veamos, dime...¿qué estoy pensando ahora?- inquirí, y como supuse no supo contestarme. Se enredó en sus propias palabras y se había hecho tarde, por lo que no quedo tiempo para más charla y tuvimos que correr para llegar a tiempo al encuentro con Jasper."_

Ahora quería decirle que recordaba la promesa, que la cumpliría, pero las palabras no me salían de las boca. Entonces, Edward desapareció de mi vista. Tampoco pude decirle que se quedara. Me sentía demasiado débil..., algo faltaba en mi espalda, como si no tuviera la fortaleza necesaria para mantenerme erguida. Caí pesadamente sobre el suelo, azotando nuevamente la nuca.

Sentí la voz de Esme a mi lado, no capté lo que intentaba decirme. Sólo veía el rostro de Edward, avergonzado y arrepentido, convencido a la idea de que yo le temía. Mi mente comenzó a volar a recordar cosas, momentos de mi vida pasada, conversaciones con Richard, un paseo familiar, algo sobre mi padre, la lucha con el lobo...

Todos los elementos parecían mezclarse, todos los personajes, eludiendo las barreras de los lógico..., todo para volverse contra mí y montar el escenario perfecto para sumirme en una pesadilla.

n/a: _"Flashback"_


	20. Desilución

Desilución

_Martha se despidió de mí y bajó la escalera tallada en la gran roca amarillenta apoyada en sus manos. Ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer la posición invertida. La roca estaba pegada a un edificio, era una calle de Vancouver que solía frecuentar. _

_-Esto..., no tiene sentido- admití a viva voz. Todavía me hallaba sobre la roca, cuando un gato apareció para posarse a mis pies. Era completamente blanco, y tenía los ojos de intenso verde esmeralda. Siempre me habían causado temor los gatos, desde que __Alan Poe dijera que se trataba de brujas disfrazadas, y desde que el felino malcriado de mi difunta tía Geraldine decidiera arañarme la cara sin motivo alguno. Quería echar a correr, mas no tenía adonde..., la roca era demasiado alta._

_-Y nosotras muy torpes- sentenció una voz tras de mí. Me obligué a mirar mi muñeca, y tal y como había supuesto, se hallaba entrampada. Entrampada por una fina y brillante cadena de plata, que centelleaba ante los últimos reflejos del sol, que emprendería su viaje. Lancé un respingo. No necesité mirar para saber a quién pertenecía la voz. Comencé a tironear de la cadena, el gato se había acercado demasiado y se me pusieron los pelos de punta. Iba a saltar, todo por escapar de él. Como era de esperar, Isabella no hacía nada para liberarse de mí. _

_Cuando me atreví a mirarla, la_ _ví tirada, con su traje blanco_, _raído y percudido, con la cabeza gacha y el cabello cubriéndole el rostro, como si se encontrara muerta. Mi respiración se agitó y tuve que propinarle una valiente patada al gato para alejarlo mí. El animal gimió y fue a caer a los pies de Bella. Como si despertara de un sueño, ésta se incorporó y extendió su mano libre para atraer al animal. _

_El gato no se hizo de rogar y se apresuró a cobijarse en su regazo, lamiéndole la mano que ella le ofreciera. Isabella rió. Sentí aún más ganas de huir..., simplemente no soportaba la _presencia_ de esa criatura. Era como si todo lo que hiciera, lo hiciera con malicia, con rencor..., como si todo formara parte de un siniestro plan que formulara en su pequeña cabeza. No quería ni siquiera estar cerca. La d_esesperación me invadió y tir_é de la cadena aún más..., era tan delgada, que en algún momento tendría que ceder. El gato maullaba, como si se burlara de mí, e Isabella se mostraba complacida con cada movimiento de la criatura. No tenía nada que pudiera usar para cortar mis ataduras..., _

_-Debes quedarte aquí..._

_-¡No!- grité con horror, __mientras el felino abandonaba el regazo de su protectora para dirigirse a mí. Me concentré para reunir fuerzas, focalizé los puntos muertos de la cadena. Yo tenía la fuerza suficiente..., la tenía. Agarré la cadena por ambos lados, lastimando la mano de Bella y jaleé en sentidos opuestos. Uno, dos, tres..., la cadena se rompió. Miles de destellos impregnaron el vacío y yo pude correr. _

_No miré hacia donde iba, simplemente me lancé..., lejos del gato, lejos de Isabella. Caí en aguas frías. Profundas, viscosas y frías. Me escocieron los ojos al intentar ver a través de ella. Me llevó muy poco comprobar que me encontraba sola allí. Estaba desorientada, pero me gustaba la sensación que la falta de gravedad producía en mi cabello. El sol comenzó a desaparecer, como si estuviera atardeciendo. Pronto, no habría más luz. _

Me costó un enorme trabajo abrir los ojos. Era como intentar levantar dos enormes puertas de acero sin más que mi propia fuerza. Al principio, parecía que todo centelleaba, que todo tiritaba de un lado a otro. Había un luz blanquecina sobre mi cabeza..., era enorme. Yo estaba acostada y el lecho era confortable, mas las dolencias físicas no se hicieron esperar. Tenía las extremidades fatigadas, todas ellas, como si hubiera sido aplastada por un enorme bloque de acero. Sentía una punzada muy particular en la pierna derecha, a la altura de la rodilla.

Intenté voltearme, pero por alguna razón, me hallaba inmovilizada. Sentí una clavada en la espalda, como si me desgarraran la carne y no pude contener un alarido. Mi queja se vio entremezclada con el sonido claro y nítido de un cuenta gotas..., había también otro pitido. Algo estaba pegado a mi rostro, como si fuera una película transparente, pero borrosa.

Tragué con dificultad. Casi al momento apareció una mujer de pelo castaño e intensos labios rojos. Su traje de enfermera estaba inmaculadamente limpio, y no necesité más pistas para saber en donde me encontraba. Las escenas del último encuentro con Jonas me vinieron de golpe. Vi toda la lucha pasar por delante de mis ojos.

-Parece consciente, pero tiene los ojos dilatados- decía la enfermera de pelo castaño, al tiempo que tres más ingresaban a la habitación. Sólo reconocí un figura familiar..., demasiado familiar. Mi padre. Nunca había sido tan feliz, tan dichosa de verle, incluso cuando una parte- la parte cuerda- de mi cabeza, me decía que debería sentir miedo de él..., así como de toda mi familia.

Cuando él se acercó, los pitidos aumentaron en algún lugar. Carlisle me dedicó una sonrisa con ternura y luego enfocó una pequeña linterna sobre mis ojos. Con un solo dedo frío, empujó hacia atrás mis párpados.

-Ha de ser la impresión...-dijo más para sí que para las enfermeras. Su voz sonaba tan melódica como la recordaba.- Elizabeth, ¿puedes oírme?

Iba a responderle que sí, cuando me di cuenta de que mi boca estaba entrampada, y mi aliento quedaba atrapado dentro de una mascarilla. Decidí que tal vez un movimiento de manos sería más que suficiente, y Carlisle comprendió.

-Bien, escúchame- comenzó hablando muy por lo bajo, sorprendiéndome con la delicadeza que actuaba, una imagen que contrastaba tanto con los recuerdos que mi memoria se empeñaba por mostrarme- sé que todo esto te parece muy extraño, así que te lo voy a explicar. Quiero que no te asustes, todo esta bien.

Volví a mover la mano. Incluso pestañeé una vez, para asegurar la comprensión de mi mensaje.

-Sufriste algunos golpes..., tienes varias fracturas en los dedos, una en las costillas y otra en la pierna derecha.

También tienes una fisura en el cráneo, nada que no podamos controlar, y una contorsión en la columna. Además, tienes una fractura en la nariz. Estás conectada a un respirador mecánico, y te estamos pasando varias analgesias intravenosas...

Creo que abrí los ojos más de lo necesario, pero me asombré. Por supuesto que también me horroricé, pero sobre todo, no pude dejar de asombrarme que, con todo eso, aun estuviera viva. Confieso que tal vez esperaba encontrarme más entera, y no tan acabada.

-Lo importante es que estas estable- continuaba Carlisle- y te recuperas a una velocidad asombrosa.

Observé de soslayo cómo un de la enfermeras se mostraba interesada en cuanto él mencionara eso último. Entonces, recordé el detalle de mi sangre. Busqué mi brazo izquierdo, donde tenía puesta la vía, y me percaté de que el tubo era blanco, en lugar de transparente, por lo que cualquier flujo de color anormal no estaba a la vista. Mi padre pensaba en todo.

-No puedo..., moverme- mi voz se oía pastosa a través de la mascarilla.

-Tendrás que quedarte así por espacio de algún tiempo..., la mayor parte de tu cuerpo esta vendado o enyesado...

-Genial...- mi voz se coló por la mascarilla, exhalando vapor y mi padre sonrió ante mi intento de mostrarme entera.

-Ahora, debes descansar...- vi cómo se acercaba para depositar un frío beso en mi frente. ¿Cómo podía sentir miedo de él? ¿cómo sentir temor de él? No podía. Simplemente no podía temerle al ser que me había dado la vida, y que hacia de todo para que la conservara. Él no pretendía hacerme daño alguno y no había motivos para dudar de eso.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron lentamente..., muy lentamente. Mi vida se limitó a las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación de hospital y me acostumbré a los sonidos del lugar. Sabía que cuando saliera de allí, extrañaría el sonido del cuenta gotas, el pitido chillón del monitor cardíaco, el sonido que producían las zapatillas de las enfermeras, el ruido del pasillo, el teléfono que sonaba desde la central, el silbido del ascensor del pasillo, el ruido escandaloso que producía el carrito de alimentación...

Habían tantos sonidos, tantos aromas, tantas cosas de las que jamás me hubiera percatado de no haber estado inmovilizada casi en un cienporciento. No podía hacer nada más que respirar, observar, escuchar y esperar...

Intentaba distraerme para no pensar en lo sucedido. No quería darle más vueltas a tema de Jonas y quería evitar sentir culpa por lo ocurrido. No pretendía martirizarme, sin embargo era consciente de que la única forma de librarme de aquel sentimiento de culpa era hablar con Edward y con Bella. Sobre todo con Edward..., pedirle disculpas.

Esperaba todo el día por una sola cosa, por la única esperanza que me mantenía alentada. Las visitas de mi padre se tornaron sagradas. Iba todos los días, a veces, más de una vez. De hecho, pasaba todas sus horas libres conmigo y no se iba a dormir hasta bien entrada la noche. Cuando me desconectaron del respirador, pude expresarme con soltura. Hablábamos de todo. De la vida, de los problemas, incluso de política. De todo, excepto de una sola cosa.

Cuando me atreví a interrogarle sobre lo ocurrido, se negó a contestarme. Dijo que había muchas cosas que explicar y que no me culpaba de querer respuestas, que en mi caso el querría lo mismo. Sin embargo, dijo que no era el momento, que me explicaría todo a su debido tiempo. Prácticamente le hice prometer que lo haría y él, a su vez, me hizo prometer que dejaría que me explicara toda la historia ante de juzgarle a él..., y todos los demás. También le pregunté si acaso había notificado a Richard de lo sucedido.

Me dijo que había preferido no hacerlo, pues confiaba en que mi estado no era delicado y me recuperaría con facilidad. Decirle a él o a Martha, sólo sería preocuparlos en vano. Sin embargo, le sugerí que tal vez sería buena idea que me dejara llamarles, sólo para tranquilizarles. De seguro Martha ya estaba histérica, pues llevaba una semana desde que envió su última carta. Por otro lado, mis hermanos y Esme se había mantenido al margen de todo. Papá me dijo que estaban al igual que él muy preocupados y deseaban que me recuperara pronto, y volviera a la casa.

-¿Ninguno resulto lastimado? – me apresuré a preguntar, recordando los golpes brutales de la lucha desastrosa. Había visto como Jasper era arrojado varios metros por un enorme lobo, y eso era solo parte lo que había visto.

Mi padre negó con la cabeza.

-Pero, eso es...

-_Posible_- me aseguró, y luego una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Yo había arrastrado la conversación hasta nuestro _tema tabú_, todo sin notarlo.

-¿Y Edward?- pregunté al vuelo. La imagen de su rostro compungido era la imagen que más se repetía en mis recuerdos.

-Edward esta bien..., preocupado por Bella.

-¿Por Bella?

-Ella no..., lo ha tomado tan bien como tú. Aún esta un poco afectada por lo que sucedió.

-¿Y la boda?

-Creo que no por el momento- me confió con pesar. Ya podría imaginarme el estado en el que se encontraba Edward emocionalmente. En cuanto Carlisle confirmó la postergación del matrimonio, se me vino enseguida a la mente la imagen de mi sueño. Isabella tirada, con el vestido blanco estropeado y el cabello ensombreciéndole la cara. Me sentí agobiada de tan sólo recordarlo.

Cierto día en que ya me encontraba mejor, lo suficiente como para que levantaran el respaldo de mi cama, le hice una petición a mi padre, quien como era costumbre, había acudido a verme antes de que sirvieran la cena.

Había un pequeño sillón de cuerina marrón frente a mi cama, hacia un costado, para las visitas. Él siempre se sentaba allí, pues era la única visita que yo recibía.

-Papá- musité, y él alzó la vista dubitativo, como cada vez que le llamaba así. Me inquietaba profundamente que hiciera eso. Era como si no le agradara que le llamara así.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo..., conociste a mamá?- dije al fin. La abuela siempre me había contado la misma historia de mi nacimiento. Que mi madre había quedado embarazada muy joven, antes de terminar sus estudios y que mi padre ni siquiera se había dignado a aparecer luego de que se difundiera de la noticia, que había sido un cobarde..., y que mi madre ni siquiera se lo había reclamado. Lo único que sabía de él, era que no era amigo de mi madre, sino que ella le habría conocido en Italia, en un viaje de estudio, del cual había vuelto conmigo en el vientre. Luego vino lo de la enfermedad..., y todo se había complicado.

Carlisle se removió en su asiento y miró por la ventana. Afuera, el clima no era de los más agradable..., ,de hecho, parecía que se largaría a llover de un momento a otro.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo...-admitió

-No tanto- objeté- no soy tan vieja...

Hice un mohín de desagrado, y eso le hizo gracia.

-Si, es cierto, pero a Vivianne la conocía desde mucho antes que tu nacieras, o si quiera fueras concebida....

No dije nada. Me limité a observarle fijamente, prestarle la mayor atención posible, para que se animara a continuar. No tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

-Fue, más o menos..., pues, no recuerdo el año exacto. Yo trabajaba como médico en Illinois, una pasantía, y un día llegó de urgencia al hospital. Debe haber tenido unos trece años, y estaba allí por una presunta intoxicación. Al parecer, había bebido algo, algún tipo de sustancia..., o al menos, eso era lo que decía su tía. Su madre, tu abuela, no había viajado con ella, la había enviado a visitara su hermana, más a modo de castigo que de panorama. Tu madre era una niña muy problemática. Era rebelde a más no poder- hizo una pausa y me sonrió- no sé cómo no has heredado algo de eso.

Le devolví el gesto. La verdad, es que llevaba toda la razón.

-Puede que haya sido debido a que tu abuela era una mujer muy estricta- continuó él- o tal vez, a que a Vivianne le pesaba la ausencia de una imagen paterna. Como sea, lo que ella tenía no era otra cosa que una sobredosis de psicotrópicos. Su tía me había mencionado que estaba con tratamiento psiquiátrico y que tomaba medicamentos. Fueron con esos mismos que Vivianne intento...,_suicidarse._

Noté el trabajo que le daba pronunciar la palabra. De cierta forma, me estaba revelando y de paso, destruyendo la imagen de mi madre.

-Debo decir que su historia me conmovió mucho. A sus cortos treces años, había descubierto muchas de las verdades del mundo y había pasado por muchas cosas que niñas de su edad ni siquiera concebirían. Vivianne había perdido la inocencia, y yo no estaba frente a una niña, sino frente a una mujer. Siempre lo supe, lo supe desde el momento en el que entré en el box y la miré a los ojos. Intenté hacerle cambiar de parecer, mostrarle el mundo desde otro punto de vista, mostrarle un camino alternativo al que ella había elegido..., y creo que dio resultado, al menos por un tiempo.

Cuando su cuerpo estuvo limpio, ella abandonó el hospital como cualquier otro paciente que yo hubiera atendido, pero estaba enormemente agradecida de mí, porque más que u médico, me había convertido en su amigo. Yo realmente deseé que se reivindicara..., realmente confiaba en que las cosas cambiaran en su vida y con esa ilusión me despedí de ella. Pasaron varios años antes de que la volviera a encontrar, muy lejos de donde nos encontráramos la primera vez. Yo estaba de visita en Italia y tu madre había acudido por motivo de un viaje de estudio. Nos encontramos en plena Piazza di Spagna

y ella me reconoció enseguida, la verdad es que yo no había cambiado mucho- Carlisle curvó sus labios en algo que me pareció una media sonrisa y miró un punto en la lejanía, como si su mirada estuviera en el pasado.

-Recuerdo que paseamos por la Via Condotti y visitamos un café. Vivianne me contó que todo iba muy bien en su vida. Era su año de graduación y había sido aceptada en Brandon, pero lo que ella realmente quería era dedicarse a la fotografía. En ella, había encontrado la manera de expresarse, la manera de ver el mundo que tanto le hacía falta. Incluso tenía una cámara, e insistió en que el camarero nos fotografiara juntos.

Según ella, había cambiado mucho luego de su paso por el hospital. Dijo que yo había sido algo así como un ángel, un enviado que había aparecido en el momento preciso para rescatarla de sí misma. Yo guardaba un muy buen recuerdo ella y me alegró verle tan bien...

-¿Te enamoraste?- me atreví a preguntar, extrañada de que no se hubiera manifestado de la manera que yo esperaba hacia mi madre. Por la forma en la que hablaba, parecía que hablaba más bien de una amiga que de una amante.

-Ella era muy importante para mí, Elizabeth...

-No me has contestado...

Carlisle junto los labios, hasta transformarlos en una sola línea fina.

-No, yo no me _enamoré_ de...,Vivianne.

No sé para qué pregunte. Ya lo veía venir. Por imbécil, por masoquista, sí... por eso pregunté. Era obvio que no. De no ser así, el no la habría abandonado. Ahora toda la historia calzaba. Mi madre se había reencontrado con Carlisle en Roma y había quedado embarazada de él..., pero como él no la amaba, no quiso hacerse responsable. Qué curioso, en menos de quince minutos, la imagen de mis padres, de ambos, se me había caído por completo. Mi madre era una descarrilada y mi padre un irresponsable, por decir lo menos. No me quedaron ganas de seguir mirando a Carlisle y giré la cabeza en dirección contraria.

-Pero la quise, la quise tanto como hubiera querido a una hermana..

-Eso no justifica lo que hiciste- mi voz iba teñida de resentimiento...

Mi padre se levantó del sillón y se acercó a mí, inclinándose para verme a la cara.

-Pero, ¿qué estas pensando, Elizabeth? ¿qué fue lo que hice?

-Lo sabes muy bien...

-No he terminado de explicarte...

-Pues no necesito más. Suficiente ya he tenido con enterarme de la clase de madre que tuve, para querer escuchar las andanzas del padre.

-Estás emitiendo un juicio equivocado..., no quiero que te arrepientas después.

-Yo nunca me arrepiento de nada- sentencié y me moví aún más para esconder mi cara. El girarme me provocó un dolor inmenso en la costilla, pero no me quejé. No le daría ese gusto.

-Me gustaría poder explicarte- musitó, y su exquisito aliento se mezcló con aire que inhalé, y com osi se tratra de el efecto de un hechizo, me volteé

-Entonces hazlo- le pedí, clavando mis ojos en los suyos con vehemencia. No me había percatado de lo cerca que estaba.

Ví el conflicto deambular por ojos de topacio, pero no supe a qué se debía exactamente. Lo más probable, es que dudara entre seguir hablándome de lo sucedido o no. Al observar con tanta detención, como nunca se me había permitido, la forma de su mirar, creo que comprendí por qué mi madre se enamoró de él en el pasado. Me resultaba algo completamente imposible el resistirse a hacerlo..., excepto por el hecho de que se trataba de mi padre.

-No puedo ahora- dijo él, incorporándose luego de unos momentos.

-¿Por qué no? ¿por qué nunca es el momento para explicarme?- le espeté con brusquedad.

-Primero debes recuperarte...,

-No me interesa, quiero que me lo digas ahora- exigí, aunque sin mucha convicción en mi voz. Una vez más, y como siempre, Carlisle conseguía doblegar mi voluntad.

-Sólo dame tiempo, Elizabeth...

-Necesito un límite..., fechas, hora, un plazo concreto o lo que sea- intenté salir con algo.

Carlisle se lo pensó mientras no apartaba la vista de mí. Por su expresión afligida, supuse lo terrible que me debo de haber visto ahí tirada en la cama, llena de tubos, cables y vendas. Le pesaba verme así..., se sentía culpable.

-Por favor- supliqué una vez más.

-Esta bien- aceptó como quien no quiere la cosa- te prometo que te explicaré todo, incluso el final de la historia, pero sólo cuando salgas de aquí y volvamos a casa.

-¿El primer día?

-El mismo día en el que firme tu alta- reafirmó y mi mirada se deslizó hacia la elegante pluma que sujetaba en el bolsillo de su delantal. Esa sería mi llave de salida.

-Entonces, harás todo lo posible por mantenerme aquí- bromeé. Comenzaba a recuperar mi ánimo. La única esperanza que albergaba era que todo, por más extraño que fuera y por más desalentador que resultara, tenía una explicación, una razón, un motivo y una causa.

Carlisle sonrió, enseñando su dentadura perfecta.

-Estarás aquí hasta que estés bien..., y hasta que esos huesos se solden- dijo

-Pues, prepárate, ya van tres dedos y una pierna menos- ciertamente, me curaba con una rapidez increíble, al igual que cuando me lesionara el hombro dias atrás. Apenas en esos días, las fracturas de la mano derecha había desaparecido y mi pierna lucía intacta. Para asegurarse de no causar demasiado revuelo, Carlisle se encargaba él mismo de efectuarme las curaciones y se servía tan sólo de la ayuda de Mey, su enfermera de confianza, la misma que viera el día en que desperté.

-Me alegra y me tranquiliza que te lo tomes con humor...- reconoció, cruzándose de brazos.- otro en tu lugar estaría shockeado..., al lo menos horrorizado.

-No creas. La verdad es que después de ver mi sangre te aseguro que nada podría sorprenderme u horrorizarme más.

Mi padre alzó las cejas, al tiempo que alzaba la vista hacia el reloj de la pared. Marcaba las siete de la tarde y quince minutos.

-Eso espero..., realmente lo espero...

Le miré con suspicacia. ¿Qué podría ser tan terrible? Estaba segura de que nada me sorprendería más que todo lo ya había visto. Se podría decir que comenzaba a hacerme inmune ante lo sobrenatural.

-Es tiempo de que me vaya...

-¿Volverás luego?

-Como siempre – me sonrió, y luego se inclinó para besarme la frente. Cerré lo ojos, sinceramente sin darme cuenta.

-¿Por qué cierras los ojos?- preguntó sin apartarse de mí y me sorprendió que se fijara en algo tan sutil como eso.

-No lo sé- admití- es algo involuntario.

Hubo una pausa..., de esas pausas que se logran percibir en el aire.

-_Descansa, Elizabeth..._

Carlisle volvió a besarme y yo volví a cerrar los ojos.


	21. Anagrama

Anagrama

La pluma de mi padre se deslizó ágilmente por el papel, imprimiendo una elegante caligrafía que enseñaba algo parecido a su nombre. Yo había insistido en presenciar el momento exacto en el que firmara mi alta, y a él no le había quedado otra que acceder. Ya me encontraba completamente vestida, Mey me había ayudado con eso. Aún conserva un bránula en mi dedo, una venda en mi tórax y varios moretones, pero todo el resto, ya era historia.

Y apenas había transcurrido una semana. Increíble, pero_ posible_, como decía papá. Aún recuerdo su cara de alegría cuando llegara temprano por la mañana para anunciarme que me daría de alta..., y aún no consigo imaginar la mía. Él había traído ropas para mí y le pidió a Mey que se hiciera cargo de todo. Ni siquiera sentí dolor cuando ella se vio complicada para retirarme la vía venosa.

-¡Vaya músculos que tiene!- me dijo a modo de broma, para aplacar la tensión. Pero no había tensión alguna, porque no había dolor. Sólo esperaba que se apresurara para poder abandonar de una vez por todas aquel hospital. No es que el lugar fuera horrible o insoportable, sino que más bien extrañaba mi casa, mi habitación. Pero ante todo, extrañaba a mi familia..., a mi hermanos, e incluso a Esme. Había meditado sobre la manera en la que me había tratado la noche del conflicto. Cuando llegó a socorrerme lo hizo de manera tan tierna, tan maternal, tan preocupada...

Confieso que se me había hecho un nudo en el estómago. Además de ser el día de mi alta, hoy sería el día en el que mi padre me explicaría todo. Sería el día en mi padre tendría que explicarme todo. Él lo había prometido, ¿no?

Había imaginado mil posibilidades, y me había valido de las muchas películas de _ciencia-ficción_que había visto en mi vida para formular algunas teorías, pero ninguna lograba convencerme del todo. La verdad, es que ninguna me agradaba del todo. De manera que fuera, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. Uno, los Cullen eran algo sobrenatural, definitivamente no eran humanos normales y tenía que comenzar a asimilarlo. Y dos, lo que realmente me inquietaba era si jugaban del lado de los héroes o de los villanos.

Mey me quitó algunos parches de heridas ya cicatrizadas y limpió con alcohol los restos de adhesivo de mis brazos. Ni un solo moretón quedó en el punto que ella sustrajo la vía. Lamenté enormemente no disponer de algún espejo de cuerpo entero, puesto que sentía una enorme curiosidad por ver la evolución que habían tenido mis otras lesiones.

Cuando Carlisle llegó con acta en mano, yo me hallaba completamente lista para partir. Firmó y yo sonreí, lo que disipó cualquier signo de alegría que hubiera en él. Sabía que tendría que cumplir con su promesa, y aquello no le hacia gracia. Luego de encargarse del papeleo, pidió a un enfermero me llevara en silla de ruedas hasta el coche, donde me ayudó a acomodarme en el asiento del copiloto. Noté que se había quitado el delantal blanco.

-Creí que nunca me vería aquí de nuevo- confesé al verme dentro del mercedes.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es que..., cuando me sucedió todo esto..., la verdad es que nunca tuve esperanza de salir de ello con vida.

-Ciertamente, si se tratara de un humano normal, no habría mucha esperanza...

Me descolocaba enormemente todavía pensar en mí como en el resto de las personas, como algo sobrehumano. Pero ,¿acaso no era así? ¿Acaso no era aquella la única explicación para las múltiples cosas que era capaz de percibir, de hacer y de la anomalías que presentaba mi organismo?

-No sabes cuán intrigada estoy...-dije cuando hubimos dejado atrás el hospital.

-Puedo imaginármelo- mi padre me miró de reojo, con suspicacia.

-Pero no creas que me quedé sólo así. Tengo varias hipótesis.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

Bufé.

-Te reirías de mi- admití- pero sólo diré que fui desde _extraterrestres_ hasta _los caballeros jedi_.

Efectivamente, el rió. De seguro mis suposiciones eran completamente erradas, por no decir ridículas.

-Creo que no va por ahí...- admitió el él.

-Ya sabía, ya sabía, te dije que te burlarías de mí...

-No me he burlado- se defendió. Me preocupó de que no prestara la suficiente atención a la carretera. Seguramente, alguna facultad extraordinaria le permitía no hacerlo.

-Yo no me he burlado de ti- objetó- simplemente me reí. Hay una enorme diferencia entre reírse de algo y burlarse.

-Sí, claro- dije con voz ausente, puesto que otra cosa había demandado mi atención. El paisaje. A través de los vidrios polarizados del mercedes, lucía realmente hermoso. Hasta entonces, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes rebeldes, machas grises y borrosas, mas en aquel preciso instante había comenzado a disiparse. Era como si el sol volviera a salir de su prisión, como si renaciera, tal como lo hacía yo. Sus rayos de luz iluminaban todo cuanto tocaban, revelando su verdadera naturaleza, dándole vida nueva. No podía haber una señal mejor de que las cosas cambiarían..., y para mejor.

La sensación de nerviosismo reapareció en mi estómago cuando atravesamos en entramado de arbustos y la casa ocupó mi campo de visión. Como estaba orientada hacia el oriente, el sol me golpeó de lleno en la cara al virar el vehículo. Vi cómo Carlisle bajaba la visera del parabrisas.

Avanzamos hasta la casa. No se veía nada anormal en ella...,era tal cual como yo la recordaba. Tampoco había señal alguna de que hubiera alguien en ella. La puerta y las ventanas estaban cerradas, y los cedros de la entrada se mecían con el viento. Se me hizo una escena muy relajada.

A diferencia de otras veces, mi padre no aparcó en la entrada, sino que dio la vuelta a la casa, hasta llegar al garaje. Sabía que había un garaje, mas no lo conocía, pero era enorme, incluso para una casa de ese tamaño. Y es que los Cullen tenían un especial interés por los carros. Todos poseían uno propio, excepto Esme. Cuando papá detuvo el auto, se apresuró en salir del vehículo y dar la vuelta para ayudarme a bajar. Demoró en hacer todo eso, lo que yo demoré en pestañear, y di un respingo cuando abrió la puerta mi asiento.

-¿Éstas bien? – preguntó. Seguramente notó mi cara de susto, pues parecía preocupado.

-Sí...- dije con apenas un hilo de voz, por más que trate de mostrar entereza- sólo..., no lo vi venir.

-Tal vez no debí hacerlo- se disculpó mientras se inclinaba para tomar en brazos- pero creí que sería bueno que comenzaras a acostumbrarte. No pensé que te asustarías tanto.

-Y no me asusté- me defendí, cruzando mis brazos tras cuello para sostenerme- sólo me sorprendí, es distinto.

El que imitara la excusa que había usado él durante nuestro viaje le hizo sonreír y le mejoró el semblante.

-Hablo enserio- continué- de hecho, no me sorprendería en lo absoluto si lo hicieras de nuevo...

-¿En verdad?- preguntó con tono burlón. No tuve tiempo para reaccionar..., otra vez. Apenas dijo aquello, apenas inhalé aire, ya nos encontrábamos en el porsche, junto a la puerta principal. Vi el recorrido delante de mío. Vi las imágenes distorsionarse demasiado rápido.

-¡No!- respondí abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, por la impresión y echando la cabeza hacia atrás por el emborrachamiento. El techo del porsche comenzó a dar vueltas.

-Pensé que lo podrías llevar mejor- reconoció, como si se hallara decepcionado. Estaba jugando conmigo.

-Sí, claro..., sólo llévame adentro.- le pedí, aunque en realidad, era un exigencia.

No sé quién abrió la puerta, pero al cabo de un minuto, ya me encontraba tendida en el sofá. Mi padre se había movido a una velocidad normal, para no dejarme peor de lo que estaba. Había mantenido los ojos cerrados, con el fin de matar el vértigo y estaba dando resultado. Maldije en mi fuero interno el desayuno del hospital, que ahora se me repetía en la boca del estómago. Durante el tiempo que estuve allí, se encargaron de que tuviera mis cuatro comidas diarias, sin excepción. De seguro había terminado hecha una vaca. No escuchaba nada a mi alrededor, ni siquiera oí los pasos de mi padre alejarse..., o de los otros acercarse.

Cuando por fin abrí los ojos, me encontré rodeada de luces ambarinas. En realidad, eran los ojos de aquellos rostros tan conocidos para mí. Todos estaban allí. Alice, me dedicaba una sonrisa tierna, como si la palabra bienvenida se hubiera escrito en sus labios. Junto a ellos, estaba Emmett, de brazos cruzados, mirándome con curiosidad. Tras su hombro, asomaba una melena rubia. Era Rosalie..., su rostro era tan inexpresivo como su actitud hacia mí. Más allá estaba Esme, con ambas manos entrelazadas, como cuando hacía la abuela para rezar. Mi padre estaba a su lado. Por último, estaba Edward. Mi hermano estaba apoyado en el otro extremo del sofa. Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en un solo punto. Yo.

-Qué glamoroso regreso- bromeé, como un forma de romper el hielo. Alice valoró mi intento, y se rió de mi broma.

-Bienvenida a casa, Lizzy- me dijo, y se inclinó para darme algo parecido a un abrazo y en beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Alice..., - le dije. La emoción se notaba en mi voz. Luego de eso, vinieron un montón de saludos y abrazos.

-Qué bien tenerte de vuelta...,- me saludó Emmett con un golpe de complicidad en el brazo. Edward y Carlisle le miraron con severidad.

-No hay problema Carlisle- se excusó él- Esta chica es fuerte...

Me avergoncé frente a su halago. Que alguien como Emmett dijera eso de mí suponía un gran honor.

-Ni tanto- reconocí.

-Bah, no seas molesta Lizz..., sus buenos modales le enseñaste a ese perro antes de que llegáramos nosotros.

La mención de aquel episodio me incomodó un poco, mas intenté que no se notara, aunque no pude contestarle nada a Emmett.

-Cariño- me había saludado la dulce Esme, con una caricia en las manos- me alegro que estes bien, esta casa comenzaba a extrañarte.

-Y el ambiente era insoportable- apostilló Rosalie. Todo mundo se volteó a mirarla. Ella recorrió todas las miradas con desdén, frunció los labios y luego se retiró. Cuando se giró, su lustrosa cabellera rubia ondeo tras de ella, como si dejara una estela. Dio dos pasos seguros y definidos hacia la entrada, y luego..., se podría decir que desapareció escaleras arriba.

Entonces, todas las miradas se fijaron en mí otra vez. Supe por qué. Esperaban mi reacción, querían saber si estaba a punto de gritar, de desmayarme o de salir corriendo. Lo supe por sus semblantes descompuestos.

Al ver que nada de eso ocurría, y ante la tímida sonrisa que esbocé, todos volvieron a la normalidad, aunque no sé si sea ese el término más..., apropiado para nombrarlo.

-Supongo que no extrañabas a Rose- dijo Emmett, forzando una mueca.

-Aunque no lo parezca, también la extrañé a ella..., los extrañé a todos...- dejé que mis ojos se desviaran hacia Edward. En especial, le había extrañado él. Me preocupaba enormemente que se mostrara tan distante, ahí sentado en el mismo sofá, pero como si una galaxia entera se interpusiera entre ambos. Su rostro no había cambiado a como lo recordaba. Era el único que no me había saludado porque...

Caí en la cuenta de que no era el único. Ahí faltaba alguien más...

-¿Dónde esta Jasper?- pregunté cuando noté su ausencia. Mire hacia ambos lados.

-Él esta cazando- contestó Alice al instante y una oleada de miradas reprobatorias se fijaron en ella. Había hablado más de la cuenta, aunque no supe por qué. ¿Qué podía haber de malo en que se dedicara a eso? O mejor dicho, ¿cuál era el problema en que yo supiera?

-¿Cazando?- repetí- No sabía que Jasper era aficionado a la caza.

-Pues, sí- reconoció Alice- es un buen deporte, y no es tan reconocido como tal porque...

-Alice- mi padre la detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.- no es necesario.

Me descolocó aquello tanto como a a los demás.

-Será mejor que no compliquemos más a Elizabeth..., después de todo, esta dispuesta a escuchar.

Alice clavó los ojos en él.

-¿Ahora?- inquirió con incredulidad. De un segundo a otro, su expresión era fría e incluso su mirada asustaba.

Carlisle asintió y mi hermana se volvió hacia mí con expresión desolada. Como si estuviera muy apenada, se inclinó nuevamente delante de mí.

-Ay, Lizzy...-comenzó- yo no quería que fuera así.

-Tu siempre tan melodramática...-me quejé, con el único fin de componer su ánimo.

-No, no...-negó con la cabeza-..., yo siempre quise que Carlisle te contara todo en cuanto llegaste, en cuanto supe que venías.

-Creo que estás exagerando...

-Quiero que recuerdes- continuó, ignorándome- que ante todo, para mí seguirás siendo mi hermana, y espero que eso continúe así.

-Descuida- le dije, con toda sinceridad- nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar eso, Alice.

En vez de lograr reanimarla, creo que lo que hice fue para peor. Mi hermana frunció el ceño, afligida y se separó de mi, sosteniéndome mis manos en sus manos frías por menos de medio segundo. Entonces, abandonó el salón a una velocidad completamente ordinaria. Esme hizo lo mismo.

-Qué estés bien- me deseó Esme. Y luego al pasar junto a mi padre, le deseó buena suerte. No entendí por qué de pronto todo mundo comenzaba despedirse.

-Mira, Lizzy..., tú quédate tranquila. Sólo..., mírame como lo ventajoso que te puede resultar tenerme como hermano mayor.- aso fue lo último que me dijo Emmett. Si había algo que admiraba de él, además de sus enormes músculos, era esa capacidad que tenía de presentarle al mal tiempo buena cara. Siempre encontraba algo ingenioso que decir, alguna frase para calmar los ánimos o para amenizar la situación. Nadie podía resistirse a esa personalidad tan espontánea y optimista que él poseía. Ahora quedaban sólo papá y Edward. Me pregunté si acaso se quedaría a escuchar, porque de otro modo se vería obligado a despedirse...o algo así.

Me reprendí a mí misma. Estaba pensando demasiado y tenía que tener la mente despejada.

-Creo que será mejor que hablemos en el despacho- comentó Carlisle.

-Espera...-dije casi al instante.- quiero hablar con Edward primero.

Me volví para mirarle y darme cuenta de que por fin había llamado su atención.

-Debes hablar con Carlisle- sentenció mi hermano con voz fría, al tiempo que volvía a dirigir su rostro compungido hacia el piso. Detestaba verle así, pero respetaba su negativa y no iba a insistir. Lo único que le dije antes de que mi padre me llevara a su despacho sintetizaba de alguna manera todo lo que quería que supiera.

-El día en que adivinaste el truco de Emmett..., no he olvidado promesa- fue todo lo que dije y rogué para que Edward comprendiera. No supe si lo hizo, puesto que no me volteé y mi padre no esperó por su reacción.

* * *

En menos de lo que pude percibir, estábamos en el estudio de mi papá.

. Yo en su sillón del rincón, y él de pie, al otro lado del cuarto, observando con atención su impresionante galería de fotografías antiguas.

-¿Y?- tanteé luego de que transcurrieran unos minutos. Carlisle se giró de inmediato.

-No sé cómo empezar...-admitió, mirando hacia arriba- Edward debe manejarse mejor que yo en esto.

-Es simple, sólo dime la verdad- le alenté. No me hacia gracia que justo ahora viniera a echar pie atrás.

-Quiero decirte verdad. Pero quiero encontrar la manera apropiada para hacerlo..., Confieso que nunca me habia visto ante una situación igual.

-Entonces...-pensé con rapidez- comienza por decirme el final de la historia. Lo ocurrió con mi madre cuando quedó embarazada.

Mi voz sonaba atropellada y me comía algunas letras. Estaba demasiado ansiosa..., era como si los nervios me lanzaran descargas bajo la piel. Mi padre comenzó a dar pasos inseguros sobre la alfombra y terminó por materializarse junto a su escritorio, dejándose caer en su enorme silla. Se giró en ella hasta quedar mirando la pared, a espaldas mías.

-Vivianne estaba enamorada- comenzó con voz sombría, como si relatara un cuento de terror en vez de recuerdos. De hecho, todo él había cambiado, como si este asunto lo superara. Ya no quedaba nada de _padre..,_como si se tratara de un extraño. Aquello me preocupó.

- Había conocido a un hombre en Roma- decía papá- un tal Franco. El tipo era un vividor, y lo peor de todo, es que ella lo sabía. Franco no era una buena influencia..., comenzó a arrastrarla en sus andanzas. Más bien, la hizo recaer en muchas de las cosas a las cuales ella había dado la espalda. No llegué a cruzar más de una o dos palabras con él. La verdad, es que nunca fue de mi agrado.

No me gustaba la manera en la que trataba a Vivianne o peor, de la manera en la que ella se dejaba tratar. Era un abuso.- Carlisle hizo un pausa- Dejé de verla cuando ella se decidió a quedarse con él. Yo no me quedaría ahí a ver cómo caía en la desgraciada, y como ya había terminado con mis asuntos, abandoné Italia. Tres meses después, recibí una llamada de su parte, Franco la había abandonado y se sentía enormemente desgraciada. Necesitaba mi ayuda, dijo que la detuviera antes de que hiciera alguna locura. Tuve que viajar a Vancouver, pero llegué demasiado tarde..., la locura ya era un hecho, y Vivianne estaba al borde de la muerte. No pude culparla..., no fui capaz, a pesar de que todo cuanto le había sucedido no era más que su culpa.

El único sentimiento que despertó en mí cuando le vi en la sala de cuidados intensivos fue lástima. Lástima por verle tan frágil, por tener que haber presenciado como alguien tiraba su vida por la borda, hasta el punto de querer acabar con ella. Valoro demasiado el regalo de la vida como para no compadecerme de algo así..., porque a Vivianne se le escapaba a cada segundo. Tenía antecedentes de un hígado delicado, pero el episodio había terminado por desestabilizarlo por completo y sólo ahí se enteró de que hacía tiempo llevaba una cirrosis a cuestas. No sé cómo no vi venir..., era evidente. Ningún hígado resistiría aquellas bombas de fármacos y sedantes. Y lo peor era que, como suele ocurrir en esos casos, las células cancerígenas se dan mejor en hígados de cirróticos, por que las condiciones...

Carlisle se detuvo, y emitió un sonido similar a un suspiro.

-No entiendes palabra de lo que digo, ¿no?

Negué con la cabeza. Estaba demasiado absorta como para contestarle y no supe como adivinó lo que yo había contestado.

-La cuestión es..., - dijo, retomando su tono sombrío- que las expectativas de vida de tu madre se veían reducidas a meses, el diagnóstico había sido determinante. No lo tomó bien..., de ninguna manera. Fue una de las noches más largas de mi...,vida, aquella en la que intenté convencerla de que debía conservar la esperanza hasta el final, que debía aceptar someterse al tratamiento y albergar la esperanza de que apareciera un donante.

No me escuchó. Uno de los defectos que tenía Vivianne, era que siempre fue llevada a su propia idea, alguien completamente inflexible en todo orden de cosas. Me desesperó..., la apreciaba y la quería lo suficiente como para que su muerte no pasara indiferente para mí y vi solo una manera de salvarla del inminente final. Para eso, tendría que contarle mi secreto, la verdad sobre mi naturaleza, la que me permitiría salvarle, y la misma que intento explicarte ahora, valiéndome de esta historia...

Volvió a hacer una pausa..., ahora llegaba el momento de soltar la información relevante.

-Nosotros...-comenzó, y supuse que con eso se refería a él y al resto de la familia- tenemos la facultad de transformar a otros en seres semejantes..., es decir que podemos convertir a cualquier humano ordinario. Entonces, este humano contaría con todas nuestras habilidades...

Vi asomar uno de sus brazos por el costado y apoyarse en él.

-Nuestra fuerza..., nuestra agilidad, nuestros sentidos desarrollados y nuestro aspecto. Inclusive..., la longevidad y la capacidad de no envejecer.

Por supuesto. Ya me había confirmado aquello con anterioridad., pero no por eso dejaba de parecerme extraño o intimidante. ¿Cuántos años tendría en realidad mi padre? El apenas parecía alcanzar los treinta.

-Pero eso...,-intervine, sin evitarlo- quiero decir, si viven sin un límite de años y si no envejecen...,¿no los convertiría en una suerte de _inmortales_?

La risa musical de mi padre invadió la estancia, y aunque parezca tonto, ayudó a calmar mis nervios. Me recordaba que no hacía otra cosa que hablar con mi padre, en mi casa...., algo completamente cotidiano. Algo de lo que no había por qué temer.

-Exactamente, Elizabeth..., somos _inmortales_ en muchos aspectos, porque ni siquiera nosotros estamos al margen de que se ponga fin a nuestra existencia. Pero mientras eso no ocurra, y la naturaleza siga su curso, podemos permanecer..., _para siempre_.

Eternamente. Eso era más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Ahora mis inquietudes no se centraban sólo en mi padre. ¿Cuántos años tendría Emmett, Edward y Alice? ¿Y Jasper y Rosalie?..., me sobrecogió el sólo pensarlo. De seguro, para ellos no era más que una cría..., una pequeña, como había dicho Jasper.

-Vamos a casa, _pequeña_- dijo revolviéndome el cabello. Genial, ahora debería volver a peinarlo, sin embargo no reclamé.

-¿Qué es eso de _pequeña_? Apenas eres mayor que yo un _par de años_- protesté.

-_Un par_ es suficiente- dijo y una vez más supe que había algo más implicado dentro de esa frase.

-Le expliqué esto a Vivianne. Le ofrecí la oportunidad de salvarla, porque su problema no tenía vuelta atrás. El mal avanzaba con rapidez y había que actuar a la brevedad. Tu madre me rogó que la transformara..., dijo que ya no le quedaba nada más en su vida que quisiera conservar, pero sí quería vivir. Sí quería permanecer, quedar, y tener una nueva oportunidad..., en otras palabras, deseaba una vida nueva. Ésa era otra razón para admirarla, aquella cualidad de _ave fénix_que le dije que tenía..., que podía renacer de las cenizas. Entonces..., lo hice. Ya tenía bastante experiencia con Edward, Esme, Emmett y Rosalie como para hacerlo sin vacilar.

-¿Ellos también...?

-¿Fueron convertidos? Sí. Ninguno de nosotros nació así. Todos fuimos humanos alguna vez.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que fui capaz de articular. El exceso de información comenzaba a abrumarme.

-Para salvar sus vidas. Por que creían que no estaban listos para dejar este mundo, y porque yo tenía en mis manos una forma de salvarles.

Por un segundo, Carlisle me pareció tremendamente humanitario..., o solidario, no lo sé. Arriesgarse sólo para salvar vidas...,, aunque se tratara de sus hijos y su esposa. Después de todo, era médico, ¿qué podía esperar?

-Además, las cuatro veces que lo había intentado, había sido un éxito, no tendría por qué fallar con Vivianne..., excepto por un pequeño detalle.

Esperé con atención. En esta parte del relato, mi padre comenzó a enredarse en sus palabras.

-Había sucedido mientras estaba con Franco, en Italia. Ella no sabía..., no tenía idea..., y yo estaba demasiado consternado como para notarlo antes de..., transformarla- parecía que había cambiado la palabra a último momento- No entendí por qué no se producía ningún efecto en ella, porque el proceso de conversión se inicia casi de inmediato, pero no me llevó mucho determinar la causa. El organismo de Vivianne no era como los otros a los cuales estaba acostumbrado porque ella..., estaba embarazada. Tres semanas, no más que eso.

Contuve la respiración por un segundo. ¿No se había saltado una parte? ¿Dónde quedaba el momento en el que seducía a mi madre, la enamoraba y...pasaba lo que tenía que pasar? ¿De donde había salido yo entonces?...

Al comenzar, había respondido a mi pregunta_..._

"_Había sucedido mientras estaba con Franco, en Italia"..._

Me era imposible juntar los labios a causa de la impresión. Aquel...., ser que estaba frente a mí no era mi padre. No era nada mío. Tampoco lo eran mis hermanos. Alice, Edward y Emmett..., ningún lazo de sangre me unía a ellos. Yo era una extraña....

Solté un respingo y de pronto me sentí increíblemente débil, por lo que tuve que apoyar la espalda en el sofá.

-Tú..., no erea mi padre- mustié, más para mí misma que para él. Aún no lo podía creer. Durante el último tiempo, había aprendido a quererle como un padre, me había dado el esfuerzo de aceptarle como tal. Me había castigado por pensar de una forma incorrecta hacia él cuando le conocí, y había derramado lágrimas por eso.

No oí respuesta desde el otro lado de su asiento, y como no podía ver su rostro, no pude precisar cómo se sentía él en ese momento. Pero sabía como estaba yo..., y estaba a punto de caer del sillón. Me había llevado un impresión demasiado grande..., ¡simplemente no era posible! Él me quería, me hablaba como un padre, se preocupaba por mí, y mi había acogido en su casa, en su familia..., no podía ser simple aprecio a la memoria de mi madre. Y mis hermanos..., todos ellos me habían aceptado. ¡Maldita sea, eran mis hermanos! Yo lo sabía, lo percibía..., yo me parecía a ellos, era como ellos..., entre ellos, entre los Cullen, había encontrado mi lugar en el espacio. No podía solamente aceptar que en verdad no pertenecía a él.

-Eso es imposible...- farfullé, como si eso fuera a cambiar lo que acaba de oír- ..., mi piel fría y mi color es demasiado claro respecto a mi abuela y mi madre..., tengo un fuerza extraordinaria, Emmett lo dijo, y sé que soy más rápida que cualquier humano.

Sentí humedad en los ojos, mi voz temblaba, al igual que mi mentón.

-Sé que escucho y veo cosas que otros no ven..., me parezco más a ti que a mi propia madre...,¿cómo es eso posible si no soy tu hija?

-Porque la ponzoña que debería haber causado el efecto en tu madre, lo causó en ti...

_Ponzoña_. Esa palabra no me decía nada.

-Esa fue la razón por la que no funcionó. La razón por la cual tu madre tuvo que resignarse a esperar, porque ella quería conservarte. Reconozco que tuve miedo. El caso no tenía precedentes y no sabía de qué manera podría afectar tu desarrollo...

Inhalé una gran bocanada de aire. Aquello explicaba muchas cosas..., pero aún restaba algo que no debía comprender.

-¿Qué es la ponzoña?- pregunté, agradeciendo porque él no me estuviera viendo. Tenía el rostro empapado, y hubiera deseado un pañuelo.

-Se podría decir que es nuestro veneno. Así como lo tienen las arañas, las serpientes y otros insectos. Funciona más o menos de la misma manera, sólo que no tiene un efecto mortal en los humanos, sino, como ya te he explicado, todo lo contrario...

"_Funciona más o menos de la misma manera",_ repetí en mi mente.

-¿La _mordiste_?- pregunté como si no creyera en mis palabras. Este asunto se volvía cada vez más insólito.

-Es la única manera- contestó luego de varios instantes, como si se avergonzara de ello. No sé por qué, pero el sólo hecho de imaginarme la escena me removió las tripas. Y lo peor, era que yo había sido afectada por esa ponzoña, y eso había alterado mi normal desarrollo. Si lo veía de esa manera, eso me convertía en una especie de monstruo. Un fenómeno, un _engendro_. Sentí asco de mi misma, y me incorporé con brusquedad.

-Tengo que irme- dije apenas en un suspiro.

-No- contestó Carlisle con voz seca.- aún no he terminado.

-No tiene que decir más, doctor- él se giró en su silla y quedó justo enfrente de mí. Su rostro de mármol estaba apesumbrado..., la situación no le agradaba mucho más que a mí.

-El cariño que siento por ti va más allá que cualquier vínculo genético...- me explicó.

-Pero no soy tu hija...

-Eso no cambia nada- sentenció con voz dura. Me recliné sobre mi abdomen, necesitaba ir al sanitario, las náuseas me dominaban.

-Debo irme- anuncié una vez más.

-No, debes escuchar el final de la historia...- en menos de un segundo, Carlisle estaba arrodillado frente a mi.

-No pude salvar a Vivianne porque ella murió antes de que tu nacieras. Los médicos catalogaron el episodio como un milagro, porque pudieron sacarte con vida. Yo sabía a que se debía eso, y no tuve dudas de que efectivamente mi ponzoña había actuado sobre ti.

Carlisle posó una de sus frías manos sobre la mía, y me sobresalté. No podía olvidar que me hallaba frente a una criatura diferente..., y poderosa. D seguro podría triturar mi mano con sólo desearlo.

-Le prometiste a Edward que no tendrías miedo- me recordó, y su voz se quebró por completo. Estaba nervioso, quería acabar con aquel tortuoso encuentro tanto como yo. Hablaba tan rápido, que apostaría a que un humano normal no hubiera podido seguir el hilo de sus palabras. Pero yo no era un humano normal. Ni siquiera sabía si podría adjudicarme el título de humana.

-No somos humanos es verdad, pero lo fuimos, y sentimos y pensamos como uno. Tenemos sentimientos como cualquiera, aunque no tengamos las formas para expresarlos.

Yo había comenzado a derramar más lágrimas y supe a lo que se refería. Supe porque siempre me había parecido ser tan insensible..., por qué me lo habían parecido todos ellos.

"_Hablo como alguien que no ha llorado en mucho tiempo"...,,_la voz de Edward resonó en mi cabeza.

¡Cómo podía haber sido tan ciega! !Cómo era posible que fuera tan imbécil como para no ver todas las pistas que tenía frente a mí y unirlas. Porque ahora todo tenía sentido..., ilógico e irracional, pero lo tenía. Había comenzado a juntar la piezas, estaba formando el camino que me llevaría a conocer toda la verdad, que me permitiría saber aquel secreto que tan bien atesoraban los Cullen.

-Tu te has dado cuenta- continuaba la descontrolada voz de Carlisle- que no somos peligrosos. No te hemos hecho daño, todo lo contrario. No somos monstruos como cualquiera pensaría. No somos seres cegados por el instinto como nos muestran los relatos de fantasía, ni diabólicos o perversos. Simplemente, hacemos lo mejor que podemos con lo que se nos ha dado, con esta nueva oportunidad. Nosotros no pusimos las reglas..., yo no puse las reglas. Ni siquiera yo elegí ser salvado, así como ninguno de los otros decidió por si mismo. Yo opté por ellos, y con ello asumí las responsabilidad, y me puse a su cuidado...No debes temernos, Elizabeth.- me pidió con fervor.

-No comprendo, ¿por qué habría de temerles? Es lo que quiero que me expli-ques...- estaba demasiada afligida como para hablar con fluidez.

-El mito dice que somos malignos, que somos dignos de temer...

-Pero, ¿quiénes?

-¡Nosotros!

-Pero ,¿quiénes son _ustedes_?- exclamé, perdiendo todo control. Me puse de pie de un salto, ignorando el dolor que eso me produjo en el torso. Carlisle quedó atónito. Nunca me había visto perder la calma de esa manera..., yo tampoco. Se irguió quedando una cabeza sobre mí otra vez. No me quitó los ojos de encima.

-¿_Qué eres_?- inquirí con apenas un hilo de voz. Como él no me respondiera, lo único que atiné a hacer fue a irme, a huir. Quería olvidarme de todos los disparates que había escuchado en la ultima media hora.

Avancé rápidamente, pero su llamado me detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta.

-Dime- dijo, recobrando algo de serenidad en la voz.- ¿cómo se llaman las masas horizontales de aire que desplazan de un lado a otro?

-¿Qué? –no daba crédito a mis oídos. ¿Qué demonios...,?

-Eso que te azota la cara en invierno..., dime, qué es.

Pensé en su pregunta por un momento. No fue difícil hallar la respuesta.

-¿El _viento_?

-Viento, bien. El opuesto del atardecer...

-El _amanecer_- contesté como si se tratara de algo sumamente obvio. No entendía que pretendía Carlisle con todo eso. No era momento para juegos.

-El nombre de Alice...

-Es _Mary_- dije al cabo de unos segundos. Recordaba lo mucho que me había burlado cuando me enseñara su licencia de conducir.

-¿Un cuadrilátero de lados paralelos?- yo conocía la respuesta, _paralelogramo._

-¿Qué esto? ¿Una prueba de conocimientos?...-pregunté con brusquedad. Yo necesitaba salir de ahí.

-Sólo responde...

-_Paralelogramo_- dije con voz queda, apenas audible.

-Roma es una ciudad de...

-_Italia_- me tembló la voz al contestar. No podía evitar relacionar todo lo que había sucedido con aquel lugar, y sentí rabia- basta, no quiero oír más...

-Déjame terminar

-No sé qué pretendes...-admiti, cogiéndo el pomo de la puerta.

- Por eso la capital de Italia es...

-No voy a reponderte- abrí la puerta.

-El nombre de esas montañas y la península entera- concluyó, y le miré sólo para darm cuenta de que se hallaba señalando con un dedo hacia fuera. Apuntaba directamente hacia las inmesas montañas que lucían al fondo. Las montañas _Olímpicas._

-Toma tus respuestas- dijo, sin mirarme- ¿qué tienes?

Me detuve a pensar..., _Viento, Mary, amanecer, paralelogramo, Roma, Italia y Olímpicas_. Lo repetí en voz baja.

-Viento, Mary, amanecer, paralelogramo, Roma, Italia y Olímpicas...

Por más que traté de encontrar alguna relación entre aquellas palabras no podía. No tenían nada que ver las uns con las otras.

-No tienen sentido- reconocí.

-Vamos, Elizabeth..., no las mires como palabras.

-¡No comprendo qué pretendes!

-Estoy contestando a tu pregunta...- fue todo lo que dijo.

-No soy capaz de..

-Toma las primeras..., letras- soltó de una vez, exasperado- ¿qué obtienes?.

Había dicho eso ultimo mientras se acercaba hacia mí a pasos lentos. Su altura era intimidante, prefería verle de lejos, así que me volví nuevamente hacia la puerta.

Hice lo que me pidió en mi mente.

_V-M-A-P-R-I-O.._

_._

-_Vmaprio_- dije dubitativa...

-Es un anagrama...-me explicó. Su voz temblaba tanto como la mía. El corazón comenzó a saltar en mi pecho. Yo no era ninguna tonta..., y todo calzaba a la perfección. En realidad, pensé de qué manera había sido tan ingenua. Lo cierto era que nunca había estado interesada o familiarizada con el tema. Las conclusiones que arme en mi cabeza bastaron para que se me pusieran los pelos de punta y sentí un escalofrío en la espalda, como el que solía sentir en mis sueños, con esa corriente fría tras de mí,,, atrayéndome.

-V-A-M-P-I-R...-me detuve. Había pronunciado cada letra por separado.-O

De pronto me sentí desprotegida, expuesta y vulnerable, porque supe que mi vida podría acabar de un segundo a otro. El no era mi padre..., no era nada mío, y eso cambiaba _todo._ Las células de mi cuerpo clamaron al unísono. Cada parte de mí me decía a gritos lo que debía hacer, tal como ocurrió la primera noche en que llegué a la mansión, tal y como me indicaron que atacara a Jonas...

_¡Corre!_


	22. Decisión

Decisión

-¡Bella! ¡Vamos a almorzar!- mi madre me llamó a voz alxada, a pesar de hallarse justo fuera de mi puerta. El llamado vino seguido de un marcado _toc-toc._

No quería ir. No tenía ánimos para levantar mi cuerpo de la cama, pues lo sentía enormemente pesado, como si hubiera subido cinco kilos.

-¡Vamos, Bella!...-insistía Reneé- cociné _ravioles_, sé cuanto te gustan.

Hace más o menos dos semanas que mi madre había llegado a Forks, el mismo dia en el que supuestamente se celebraría mi boda. Con todo el escándalo, nadie se preocupó de avisarle de la cancelación, y ella y Phill llegaron aquel sábado, a mediodía, llenos de regalos y acarreando sus trajes de gala. No me atreví a mirarles a la cara cuando Charlie les comunicara la noticia..., prácticamente, en la puerta de la casa. Tampoco me molesté en darles explicaciones detalladas a mis padres. Para fines simples, yo me había arrepentido a tiempo de cometer el peor error de mi vida...,

Aunque, tal vez, sí lo veía de esa forma. Yo había colapsado. Había un límite- del cual no tenía conocimiento- en cuanto a lo que era capaz de tolerar. Toleré la naturaleza vampírica de Edward, y de toda su familia, con los riegos que ello acarreaba para mí..., incluso Jasper estuvo a punto de morderme. Toleré, también, ser secuestrada por James y acechada por Victoria... Tuve que ver cómo Edward y Seth la destrozaban. No tuve más remedio que aceptar la existencia de licántropos, con todos lo riesgos que una vez más suponían para mí. Acepté la rivalidad existente en ambos bandos..., y soporté varias peleas. Aguante todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance..., incluso las peticiones absurdas de Edward, su anillo y por último, todo el tema de la boda. Podía soportar esas cosas, podía sobrellevar bien las cosas paranormales que sucedían a mi alrededor, pero no sabía que incluso aquello tenía un límite. Era como si mi cuerpo o mi ser me pidiera_ normalidad_. Tranquilidad.

Lo cierto es que me había cansado de todo el ajetreo de la fantasía. No quería tener más que ver con criaturas de ficción, hombres lobo y seres sobrenaturales. Mi vida ya no había sido un cuento de hadas, desde el momento en el que James apareció..., tampoco dejaría que se convirtiera en una novela de terror. La gota que había rebalsado el vaso, era lo que había ocurrido aquella noche. La brutalidad con la que actuaron tanto los Cullen como la manada fue indescriptible. Jamás había sido testigo de algo tan descarnado...

Tampoco había tenido la desgracia de ver a Jake así de descontrolado. Juro que cuando entró en fase, no le reconocí. Simplemente, no podía creer que se lanzara si más ni más contra Elizabeth. ¡Cómo podía luchar con ella si apenas era una niña! Bastaba con retenerla un momento, hasta que sus instintos se apaciguaran, pero nada más. En cambio, él había actuado con violencia, con _ira...,_ estaba completamente cegado. Incluso, temí que pudiera herirme .

En un oportunidad paso demasiado cerca de mí, y tuve que correr tras de un árbol. El rostro desfigurado de la pobre Emily pasaba una y otra vez por mis recuerdos. Me pregunté qué tan mal podría Elizabeth, y me sentí realmente impotente de no poder hacer nada por ayudarla. Tenía la impresión de que ella había sido engañada por Jacob desde el momento en el que ella le llamó _Jonas._ En ese momento, sentí miedo..., un miedo verdadero, el miedo que no había demostrado en todo ese tiempo de lidiar con lo extraño. Y luego, para empeorar las cosas, aparecían los Cullen. Nunca los había visto luchar..., no _enserio_, y comprendí por qué Edward se negaba a que los acompañara a cazar, o por qué prefirió mantenerme alejada de la batalla con los neófitos. Incluso la pequeña Alice era capaz de inspirarme temor.

Entonces, me pregunté si realmente era eso lo que yo quería. Me cuestioné seriamente la decisión de la cual hasta ese momento estaba relativamente segura. Pero en ese momento no era capaz de hacer cosa alguna, ni siquiera de pensar o de meditar una cosa tan delicada. Por eso, necesitaba salir de ahí, alejarme. Edward intentó detenerme, lo recuerdo. Recuerdo, no sin un gran dolor en el alma, nuestro encuentro en medio de la confrontación...,

_-¿Bella?- me preguntó, desconcertado. Yo había salido de mi escondite tras los árboles y me había echado a correr, al tiempo que él aparecia delante de mí, venía desde arriba._

_-Tengo que irme, Edward- intenté explicarle mientras retenía mis sollozos._

_Él se me quedó mirando, y sus labios jamás me parecieron tan oscuros como ahora. Me había percatado de que ahora podía verle con nitidez, porque la luna quedaba nuevamente a la vista, iluminando el bosque. El semblante de él no expresaba absolutamente nada, salvo un dolor muy grande. Por un loco segundo, creí que me estaba leyendo la mente. Era como si supiera todo lo que yo había sentido en ese momento, como si supiera que lo único que quería era alejarme de todo aquello. Incluso de él. Y como siempre, comprendió. _

_Edward no me retuvo, ni me obligó a quedarme. Tampoco pidió más explicación, mis ojos hablaban por sí solos. Él se apartó de mi camino con un solo paso, a un lado. De fondo. Aún se oían los embates de la lucha..., los rugidos de los liccántropos, los golpes..., todo...._

_No me atreví a mirar nuevamente a Edward a la cara, y comencé a correr. Lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar la carretera, y de paso, mi auto. Intenté recordar el camino que había tomado minutos antes, por el cual Elizabeth me había guiado. No fue tan fácil. De hecho, me perdí más de una vez, y volver a la vía me tomó por lo menos el doble del tiempo que en llegar al claro. _

_Pero llegué. Busqué las llaves torpemente en mis bolsillos y me metí en auto. Puse ambas manos en el volante cuando encendí el motor..., debía calmarme. Las manos me temblaban . Lo más sensato hubiera sido esperar, pero mi ansias por alejarme me hicieron pisar el acelerador a fondo. Di la vuelta y las ruedas del auto se friccionaron sobre el pavimento, provocando un chirrido molesto._

Ahora creo que quizás fui egoísta, creo que tal vez me comporté como una cobarde. Dejarlos a todos allí..., a suerte, sin saber cómo terminaría la batalla. Pero, ¿importaba?¿importaba o valía realmente mi prescencia considerando que no podía hacer absolutamente nada? Al contrario, lo único que hací era estorbar.

Cuando llegué a casa tuve que inventar toda una escusa para Charlie, que no comprendía porque su hija venía temblorosa, casi al borde de la histeria y llegaba a encerrasce a su cuarto. Porque eso fue lo que hice. Era la única manera en la que podía estar _sola_. Sólo el sueño lograría aplacar mi dilema, y despejarme la mente. Me arrojé sobre mi cama, sin importarme de qué forma caí y cerré los ojos, como si no existiera un mañana.

Al día siguiente, vino Edward. A diferencia de otras veces, utilizó el procedimiento regular, y entró por la puerta ancha. Es decir, dejó que Charlie lo recibiera..., obviamente, acompañado de una lluvia de preguntas. Mi padre jamás dejaría de relacionar cualquier problema que yo tuviera con Edward. Y, ciertamente, tenía razón. Nada podía afectarme más que eso. Después del interrogatorio, Charlie le dejó subir, para ver si él lograba que yo abriera la _maldita puerta...,_fue así como se expresó. Sabía lo mucho que se arrpentía Charlie de no haber quitado el pestillo de mi habitación en cuanto pudo.

Yo había visto llegar el coche de Edward, por lo que sabía que él se encontraba en casa. En cuanto sentí pasos sobre la escalera, me puse en alerta. Dos finos y rítmicos golpeteos llegaron hasta mis oídos...,hasta parecía que hacía una melodía con la puerta. Aún estaba metida en la cama, y me incorporé. Volvió a golpear, no contesté.

-¿Bella?- me llamó. ¡Qué hermoso sonaba mi nombre dicho por él!..., pero no era momento para pensar en hecho. Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar aquel día. Práticamente, me había dedicado sólo a eso. Ahora, creí tener mis puntos claros, y haber hallado más o menos una manera de explicarle todo a Edward. Lo único que sabía con seguridad,era mi resolución era inflexible, y con esa convicción me dí ánimos para recibirle...,lo demás se daría por cuenta propia.

No tuve el valor para responderle, pues supe que mi voz me traicionaría. Había tomado una _decisión.._., no querí arruinarlo así.

Me levanté y fui descalza a abrir la puerta, sería mejor si terminaba con todo rápido. La tensión existente entre nosotros se notó en un primer momento, desde que me apartara cuando él intentó acercarse para saludar. Me quité de la puerta y caminé con decisión hacia la ventana.

-Toma asiento, Edward- casi se me quiebra la voz al decir su nombre. Me lo estaba poniéndo difícil a mí misma..., _rapido_, repetía en mi mente,_ menos doloroso_. Mi entonces novio tomó asiento en el borde de mi cama, el único lugar disponible para ello en mi habitación. No despegó de mí la vista ni un solo segundo...,Lo supe a pesar de que no le veía. Sentía sus ojos fríos quemandome la espalda.

Él guardó silencio, expectante, esperando a que yo comenzara.

-¿Cómo terminó todo?- pregunté con voz queda.

-Estamos bien- fue todo lo que dijo.

-¿Y la manada?

-Estarán bien- eso significaba que a ellos les tomaría un poco más de tiempo recomponerse. Sólo deseé que el daño no fuera muy grande.

-¿Y..., Elizabeth?

Fuera por la razón que fuera, cada vez me costaba más pronunciar su nombre. Resultaba algo incómodo, e incluso desagradable, pues con él venían aventados todos los recuerdos. De cierta forma, ella había ocasionado el problema. Me arrepentí en el acto de haber pensado eso. ¡La que ocasionaba el problema no era ella! Era la estúpida rivalidad entre vampiros y licántropos, y , en gran medida, _yo misma_. Ella sólo había agilisado un poco las cosas, y lo peor es que lo hizo sin saberlo.

-Ella esta bien..., no es tan fuerte como nosotros, pero se recupera con rápidez- el tono de la voz de Edward me decía que sabía que lo yo hacía era andar con rodeos. En todo este tiempo, creí conocerle bastante como para interpretar el sonido de su voz. Era como decifrar un código.

-¿Cómo le explicásteis?- continué, mientras fijaba toda mi atención en mi índice, que se deslizaba ahora por la parte baja del vidrio. Afuera estaba nueblado, y la ventana empañada. No estaba formando ninguna figura en especial, sólo lo hacía para hacer algo, para no tener toda atención fija en la escena.

-No ha despertado.., _aún_, pero supongo que querrá saber cuando lo haga. Eso si no sale corriendo antes....

-Yo..., estuve pensando- comencé, sin previo aviso, interrumpiéndolo - ...,anoche.

-¿Pensando?¿Pensando sobre qué?- inquirió Edward,, haciendose el desentendido. Él sabía muy bien a qué me refería, ...me conocía demasiado.

-Sobre todo lo que ha sucedido...,

-¿Sobre _nosotros_?

-Es sobre_ mí,_ Edward. Sobre mí vida...,

-Creí que un _nosotros_ formaba parte de tu vida...

-Lo forma, sí..., sólo que eso tiene cambiar.- me volví para mirarle a la cara. Lo soporté, me mantuve entera..., esa era mi prueba de fuego.

-¿De qué estas hablando? ¡Nos vamos a casar!

-No, Edward. Nosotros no...-se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, y por poco las palabras no salen- nos vamos a casar..

Sabía lo mucho que eso le afectaría, por lo que bajé la vista hasta clavarla en el piso. Me dolía enormemente hacerle sufrir de esa manera, pero tenía que ser lo más directa posible.

-Habla claro, Bella- Edward comenzaba a exasperarse. Se había puesto de pie, y sostenía una mano rígida a un costado. Me paseé a paso lento junto a él, esquivando a todo minuto sus ojos escrutadores.

-Tú...,¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que si yo era _inteligente_, si valoraba en verdad mi vida..., debía alejarme de ti?

No podía ser más clara que eso.

-Lo recuerdo..., fue cuando apenas te había conocido. Tú dijiste que no lo eras y que por eso preferías quedarte junto a mí.

-Bien...,¿qué tal si yo no fuera una _tonta_? Si sólo..., hubiera estado fingiendo serlo todo este tiempo.

-¿_Fingiendo_?- Edward pronunció la palabra con desprecio y perplejidad.

-Me expresé mal, lo siento. Lo quiero decir es que..., no soy tonta, Edward. Aunque no lo creas, he decubierto que aún me queda algo de amor propio. Estuve pensando en todo eso anoche, mientras recorría una y otra vez los recuerdos de lo sucedido.

-¿Y?

-Y..., llegué a la conclusión de que no quiero vivir así.

-No logro comprenderte- contestó él, mas yo sabía que lo que en verdad estaba haciendo era negarse ante la verdad.

-No quiero que mi vida se convierta en un constante peligro..., tener que estar siempre alerta, siempre junto a la línea roja. Quiero tener una vida tranquila, normal..., llegar a cierto punto y poder sentirme realizada.

Él esbozó una sonrisa que reflejaba pura melancolía. Ya no podía seguir engañandose a sí mismo.

-Creo que..., yo no encajo dentro de esa _vida normal_ que tanto deseas.

No me atreví a contestar. De hecho, apenas moví la cabeza, negando, porque él había dado en el clavo.

-Entonces, ¿es así cómo termina?....-su voz tembló y me sobrecogí- sólo..., ¿quieres que me aleje de ti?

-Yo voy a hacer lo mismo- simplemete, no tenía las agallas como para contestarle con un rotundo "_sí"._

-Acaso...,¿has dejado de amarme?

-¿Qué?

-¿Es que ya no me quieres?

No pude dejar de experimentar la sensasión de _deja vú_ cuando me volví para mirar a Edward a los ojos. Sólo que esta vez, los papeles habían cambiado. Era casi lo mismo que él me había dicho antes de abandonarme, y ahora me preguntaba lo mismo que yo le preguntara en ese entonces. Él había contestado con una frialdad absoluta, que fue capaz de arrancarme el corazón aquella vez. Yo sabía cómo se sentía eso..., y no se lo haría a él. No quería mentirle y no necesitaba hacerlo.

-Yo te amo, Edward...., simplemente, descubrí que el amor por mí debe ser mayor. ¿No crees que debo valorarme un poco?¿qué debo valorar mi vida tal y cómo me lo pediste miles de veces en el pasado?

-¿Qué cambio ahora, Bella? ¿Qué te hizo dar este cambio tan radical?...,¿acaso es por Jacob? – el rostro de él se ensombreció con tal sólo nombrar a Jake. Sus cejas se juntaron en un punto medio y sus labios se contrajeron.

-Jake no tiene nada que ver...- contesté con la más absoluta sinceridad- si de algo sirve, creo que el tampoco encaja con mi concepto de _vida normal._

-¿Entonces qué?

-Me ví presionada..., me ví contra la pared, Edward, tú me pusiste en esta situación. Me hiciste optar entre mi vida o tú....

-Pensé que eso era lo que querías..-se excusó, pues tenía razón..., parte. Recordaba como yo misma le había pedido inumerables veces que me conviertiera de una buena vez.

-Lo quería, lo quise, pero...no pensé bien las cosas. Podría decir que se trtaba de un impulso, una emoción momentánea...

-Creo que no te reconozco- me cortó él.

-No he cambiado en absoluto..., estoy tratando de proteger lo poco que tengo.

-_Proteger_- repitió Edward. Estaba segura de que si tuviera lágrimas, las habría soltado en aquel preciso momento- ¿de mí? Es que, ¿ahora te entró el miedo?

-No me ha entrado ningún miedo- cerré los ojos, negando. Quería que el comprendiera lo que yo necesitaba que entendiera.

-No, claro que no. Es que siempre lo has tenido y sólo _fíngias_.

-Edward...,

-Tú lo dijiste, yo no.- la voz de él se impregnó de resentimiento. Ya no había más que dolor- Teníamos que encontrar la manera de estar juntos, de hacer esto _posible_. Lamentablemente, la única manera existente implicaba que tu recnunciaras a muchas más. Pero yo lo hubiera hecho si ese fuera mi caso..., no sabes cuanto deseeé que fuera yo el que tuviera que optar, el que debía hacer el sacrificio, pero creo que la naturaleza no actuó a nuestro favor.

Medité las palabras de Edward. Tenía razón, era precisamente yo la que tenía que sacrificar parte de su vida para estar con él. Y durante mucho tiempo estuve dispuesta e incluso obstinada en hacerlo..., hasta que me di cuenta de lo que ello traía consigo. Hasta que me di cuenta de que no sería capaz de sobrellevarlo.

-Tal vez.., las cosas nunca se dieron fáciles para nosotros.- admití.

-Valió la pena intertarlo-contnuaba mi resentido _exnovio_. Me resultaba extraño usar ese término en mi cabeza.

-Desapareceré de tu vida, Bella Swan y una vez más, será como si nunca hubiese existido.

-No quiero que sea así esta vez- me apresuré para cogerle, pero él se movió rápidamente hacia la puerta de mi cuarto. La abrió y se volvió una vez más, cuando mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

-Sólo una cosa más- musitó, y me parecio que su voz nunca había sido tan débil..., parecía que nunca él se había sentido tan débil.- _Ten cuidado._

Sentí un cosquilleo en la nariz y las lágrimas brotaron, desbordándose por mis ojos. Pero ya era tarde, mi cuarto había sido inundado por el sonido sordo de mi puerta cerrase. Edward se había ido.

* * *

-¡Bella!- un nuevo golpeteo me hizo revolcarme en la cama, para cubrime los oídos.. Era Charlie.

-Iré a visitar a Billy, y de paso a Jake, ¿no quieres venir conmigo?

La sola mención de Jacob hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta, pero controlé mi voz a contestar. Últimamente, esto de fingir se me estaba dando muy bien.

-No tengo ganas- repliqué.

-Al muchacho le haría bien verte, sabes lo mucho que te estima- insitió Charlie.

-Dije que _no_, no estoy de ánimos...

-Como quieras.- Charlie tuvo que desistir. Nadie intentaba lidiar conmigo más de eso cuando estaba en esos días. Sentí los pasos de mi padre alejarse por el pasillo y volví a envolverme en las mantas. Desde el día de mi charla con Edward, no me había vuelto a levantar. ¡Tenía tantas cosas que pensar!¿qué haría ahora?...., sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para renovar algunas solicitudes universitarias.

A pesar de que partiría sola, había considerado lugares más o menos apartados. Alejarse de Forks era el mejor antído que había conseguido encontrar. Al rato, sentí nuevamente golpes en mi puerta. ¡Dios! ¿es que nunca se cansaban de eso?

-¡Vete!, quien quiera que seas- exclamé hacia la entrada. Era increíble cómo había empeorado mi humor. La soledad comenzaba a irritarme.

-Basta ya, Bella- me reprimió Reneé- tienes visita.

-No importa, dile que se vaya

-No querrás hacerle más mal a la pobre niña, está completamente descompuesta.

Contuve la respiración.¿Una niña, había dicho?

-¿Quién es?-pregunté, de pronto interesada en nuestro monótono diálogo a voz alzada.

-Dice que se llama Lizzie

No necesitó decir más. En menos de tres segundo ya me encontraba de pie, avanlanzandome hacia el pestillo de mi puerta. La abrí, encontrándome con la asombrada cara de mamá.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunté con apremio.

-En la cocina- apenas Reneé dijo esto, salí corriendo escaleras abajo.- esta llorando, y no sé que hacer con ella..

La voz de mamá se desvaneció. Ya me hallaba en la planta baja..., y la vi. Elizabeth estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, con la piernas recogidas muy juntas sobre el asiento, rodeandoselas con ambas manos. Sus ropas estaban sucias, como si viniera de revolcarse en el bosque, y su semblente afligido, casi al borde del llanto. Se veía completaamente desvalida y asustada. Me percibió enseguida.

-¡Isabella!- exclamó y se puso de pie para correr a abrazarme. Me rodeó con fuerza, demasiada para mi gusto. Sólo atiné a devolverle el abrazo, mientras ella se permitía romper en llanto.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté desconcertada. Ella continuaba sollozando, y respiraba con exageración. Además, tenía las manos crispadas, temblorosas, y vi sus pupilas dilatadas cuando se dignó a mirarme. La verdad, es que no era necesario preguntar, ya suponía cual sería el motivo de su desesperación. Seguramente, los Cullen habían decidido contarle la verdad.

-Ellos..., ellos no son- consiguió decirme a duras penas. Reneé había aparecido en lo alto de las escaleras, y nos obserbaba con curiosidad. Hice una mueca, como si tampoco entendiera lo que le sucedía a Elizabeth, a pesar de no ser así.

-Este.., Elizabeth-dije- será mejor que vayamos a mi cuarto, ¿esta bien?

La niña me obedeció como si se tratara de una orden, y se aferró de mí con tan sólo un brazo, mientras escondía la cara con la otra mano, lo cual no era necesario, puesto que el pelo le tapaba casi todo el rostro.., y el cuerpo también.

-¿Le sucede alguna cosa, Bella?- preguntó mi madre, con preocupación cuando pasamos junto a ella- parece como si estuviera enferma..,

-No, no..,-me apresuré a contestar- sólo necesita desahogarse.

Volví a hacerle gestos a Renneé,, y ella comprendió, o al menos, creyó comprender.

Una vez que estuve de nuevo en mi cuerto, guié a Lizzie hasta mi cama le indiqué que tomara asiento.

-Espera aquí, intenta calmarte, no llores más..., iré a buscarte un vaso de agua- le expliqué y volví corriendo a la cocina.

-Me asusté cuando la vi llegar- me confió mamá en cuento me vió entrar- ¿quién es?

-Es...,este, hermana de Edward- contesté al vuelo mientras llenaba un vaso con agua. Al menos eso tenía algo de verdad.

-No sabía que tenía más hermanos- se admiró mi madre. Ya podía imaginarme que la figura de Carlisle se había formado en su mente, e intentaba comprender lo mismo que todos los demás.

-Él tampoco- fue lo ultimo que dije antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba. Le tendí el vaso a Elizabeth y le rogué que bebiera. ella dio tres largos sorbos y acabó con el agua del vaso. No pude dejar de asombrarme.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunté cuando creí que estaría como para responderme. Me percatéde que su ropa y su cabello tenían restos de hierba húmeda, y la mitad de su cara manchada con barro había ensuciado mi pijamas.

-Es una pesadilla, Bella..-dijo, su frágil y melodiosa voz estaba a punto de romperse en mil pedazos, y en verdad lo hizo, porque volvió el llanto.

-¡Ay, Bella!- me rogó con voz ahogada- tienes que ayudarme...,

-Voy a ayudarte, voy a ayudarte..., pero quédate tranquila, ¿sí?- intenté emplear la voz más dulce que hallé. Me conmovía enormemente tener a Elizabeth llorando sobre mi regazo. Ya no tenía dudas..., Elizabeth se había entereado de _todo._ Me compadecí de ella y la consolé...


	23. Coloquio

Coloquio

-¿Tú lo sabías?- exclamé con la más absoluta perplejidad que hubiera demostrado en mi vida.

-Por supuesto, ¡era mi novio!, ¿cómo no iba a saberlo?- replicó Isabella como si se tratara de la verdad más evidente del mundo. Por lo demás, su respuesta tenía lógica..., sólo que ella no. No comprendía cómo podía decirlo así, tan tranquila, como si nada.

Ahora que me encontraba más recompuesta, y era capaz de hablar con sonidos que se asemajaran más a palabras que a un ataque de hipo, le había explicado en parte lo que había sucedido, pues no estaba segura que tan al tanto de todo se encontraba ella..., pero por lo que me dijo, creo que me preocupé en vano.

-¿Y cómo continuaste con él _sabiéndolo_?- pregunté con exageración. Lo único que me faltaba, es que ahora Bella estuviera demente también. Ciertamente, ahora me cuestionaba haberla buscado a ella. Es decir, ¿por qué buscar al objeto de mis pesadillas? ¡Ah, si!..., porque era a la única humana que conocía en kilómetros a la redonda.

-Yo siempre supe- contestó ella con toda naturalidad.- Lo supe antes de que empezaramos con nuestra relación.

Sí, definitivamente, había enloquecido.

-No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo...

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó ella. No me creía que en verdad se preguntara eso.

-¡Beben sangre!- exclamé horrorizada, incorporándome en la cama, quedando de rodillas.

.¿Y?, no beben sangre humana...,

Me quedé quieta por un segundo. ¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

-No beben sangre humana-repitió ella.- Cazan animales para saciar su sed.

-No doy crédito a mis oídos..

-Sí- rió Isabella- supongo que eso has de habértelo planteado hace mucho tiempo.

-Entonces, ¿el mito no es cierto? He visto muchas películas y ...,

-Prefieren la sangre humana, por supuesto, es de mejor calidad..., pero Carlisle y su familia se abstienen de ella, lo que da cuenta de lo virtuosos que son. Bien podrían haber optado como tantos otros y seguir por el camino fácil...

-¿Otros?- inquirí- ¿acaso hay más?

-Pero claro, no creerás que hay sólo siete vampiros dando vueltas por ahí- se bufó ella. Me asombraba el grado de conocimiento que tenía del asunto.

-¿Cuántos otros?

-Varios ¡_cientos_ de otros!

No pude evitar dar un respingo. ¡Cientos! ¡Eso quería decir que los había por todo el mundo! Depredadores con aspecto semejante..., no podía imaginar nada más escalofriante, y di gracias por no toparme con ninguno de ellos, y que mi familia resultara ser la que, entre esa cantidad de vampiros, la que llevaba una dieta alternativa. Si no, hace mucho que no quedaría rastro de mí.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo?

-Sí, y sé que es complicado, pero..., piénsalo de esta manera. Antes de que supieras la verdad, ¿qué creías de los Cullen?, o más bien, ¿cómo eran ellos contigo?

-No comprendo a donde quieres llegar...-admití.

-Lo que quiero es..., ¿acaso esta nueva condición cambia alguna cosa?...,¿acaso Esme será menos cariñosa, Alice menos dulce o Jasper menos comprensivo por el hecho de ser lo que son?

Medité sus palabras, al tiempo que recordaba los días anteriores, mientras recordaba todo. Los momentos vividos, las charlas, los paseos por el bosque, las excursiones, mi conversaciones existenciales con...., Carlisle, cada gesto y cada mirada, cada atención que los Cullen habían tenido conmigo, cada vez que me habían ayudado, cobijado y albergado. De pronto, me di cuenta de lo mucho que le debía a esa familia de ..., _vampiros._

-He sido una estúpida- dije de pronto, más para mí misma que para la propia Bella.

-Yo no usaría esa palabra..., nada ni nadie puede calificarse como estúpido, sólo la misma palabra en sí.

Por un rato me perdí, y no comprendí el sentido de lo que intentaba explicarme. Para mí, salir corriendo así del estudio de mi padre había sido lo más estúpido que había hecho en la vida. Me repirmí a mí misma por seguir pensando en Carlisle como mi padre. Él no lo era..., ya no más. Yo tenía que aceptar eso, pero aun no acababa de digerirlo.

-Quiero decir que- continuó Bella, al ver mi expresión vacía- nada o nadie es estúpido porque todo tiene una causa, un motivo y un por qué. Algo estúpido es alto sin sentido, y hasta donde yo sé, todo lo que hacemos los seres vivientes tiene un sentido, aunque no sea lógico para todos, lo es para algunos o para un individuo en particular. Por eso creo que el término esta mal...

-Entiendo..., intentas decirme que no hay nada que pueda ser estúpido, porque todo tiene una causa, por más absurda que sea.

-Absurda, e incluso equivocada, como es tu caso. De seguro hay una razón para que salieras corriendo y vinieras aquí.

-La hay, sí la hay.- admití, como si de pronto me maravillara de la verdad de sus palabras- Cuando supe al fin qué era lo que mi ..., lo que Carlisle me ocultaba con tanto celo, lo asocié inmediatamente a mis vagos conocimientos respecto al tema. Pensé que si le miraba de nuevo, estaría listo con sus colmillos afilados, preparándose para saltar sobre mi cuello o algo parecido.

Me avergoncé de mis propios pensamientos, pero no me molestó compartirlos con Isabella.

-Creo que sé a lo que te refieres..., cuando conocí a Edward, al principio no sabía qué esperar. Cada encuentro con él era algo especial, siempre descubría alguna cosa nueva o desmentía otra. Incluso, recuerdo que se burló de mí cuando le pregunté si no se derretiría al sol.

Reí junto con ella, eso era peor que lo de los colmillos.

-Ahora pienso que sentí miedo..., la sociedad se ha encargado de que seamos prejuiciosos y temerosos de lo paranormal. La cultura popular pinta a los vampiros como seres malignos y peligrosos, una suerte de monstruos, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar yo?

-De todas formas, creo que Carlisle lo esperaba, de hecho creo que todos lo hacían, y por eso fueron tan cautelosos a la hora de plantearte las cosas.- Bella me había hecho notar un buen punto. Yo había actuado de la manera en que todos esperaba que lo hiciera..., eso explicaba el que fueran tan reticentes a contármelo, la súbita tristeza y la despedida de Alice, la ausencia de Jasper, el recordatorio de Emmett y la actitud de Edward..., así como su promesa. Nuestra promesa, mejor dicho..., la promesa que acaba de romper hace unas horas.

-Que predecible soy- fue todo lo que dije, a pesar de que necesitaba decir muchas cosas. Pero no era a Isabella a quién tenía que ofrecerle mis disculpas.

-Es natural...- trataba ella de consolarme.

-¿Será qué tu reaccionaste igual con Edward?

-No- admitió ella, y lo hizo con una voz increíblemente nostálgica- yo nunca tuve miedo de Edward, ni sentí deseos de alejarme, todo lo que qeuría era estar con él, sin importar nada más. Pero eso era porque yo estaba _enamorada._

-¿Tú estabas?- inquirí. Yo estaba al tanto del quiebre que se había producido entre Edward e Isabella, y sentía curiosidad por saber si acaso ella lo había superado. Me aproveché de su descuido verbal para introducir el tema, pero se me fue de las manos. Yo no sabía encausar una conversación, más bien, era la parte que siempre se dejaba llevar.

-Sí, bueno- comenzó ella- lo importante es, ¿qué vas a hacer tú ahora?

-¿Cómo puedo saberlo?- pregunté con la esperanza de que me orientara. Y lo hizo. De una forma muy extraña, comenzaba ver a Isabella como a un modelo digno de imitar. Sinceramente, no podía dejar de admirarme de la frialdad y la soltura que tenía para tratar un asunto tan delicado.

-Bueno, al igual que yo, ahora tienes dos opciones...- se acomodó en su posición, sentada sobre su cama. Estábamos la única frente a la otra. Yo hacia la cabecera, y ella por los pies.- no quiero sonar cursi ni melodramática con todo esto que te estoy diciendo...

-Descuida

-Pues la primera opción, es que olvides todo esto. Que lo veas nada más como un pasaje en tu vida, un episodio desagradable, o un período del cual rescatas gratos recuerdos. Toma tus cosas, despídete de esto y vuelve a tu hogar, y has de cuenta que todo esto no ha sido más que un sueño en mitad de una vida normal.

-¿Quieres decir que debo volver con Richard?- me di cuenta de que ella desconocía ese nombre, y refomulé mi pregunta- ¿qué deje Forks?

-Es una alternativa, pero también existe una segunda. Y esa es que aceptes y adoptes como tuyo todo lo que ha sucedido, que lo asumas como una realidad genuina y propia de tu mundo. En otras palarbas, es que tomes este desvío que te ofrece la vida y dejes que todo siga su curso. Eso quiere decir que tienes que aceptar a los Cullen tal y como son, con todos los riesgos que ello implica.

Supe que ib un sentido oculto tras la frase de Isabella. Me imaginé que en algún minuto, en el pasado, ella mismo tuvo que haberse planteado ambas opciones, y estaba claro cual había elegido. Y estaba claro, también que se había arrepentido de hacerlo..., y a tiempo. La pregunta, la incógnita y el problema era ahora, ¿qué iba a hacer yo? ¿qué opción iba a escoger?..., En realidad, la verdadera pregunta era qué opción debería escoger.

Se me contrajo el estómago de tan sólo pensarlo. Desde que tenía memoria , había tenido problemas en lo que a casos así se referían. Me complicaba una enormidad tener que tomar decisiones propias, pues siempre estaba implícito el temor de equivocarse. Se podría decir que tenía cierto rechazo a la frustración.

Era esto mismo lo que ayudaba a acrecentar mi ansiedad. Gracias a Bella Swan y sus opciones, ahora no dormiría tranquila.

-¿Cómo saber lo que es _correcto_?- inquirí. Ella me había metido las ideas en la cabeza, ahora, por lo menos, tenía el deber de orientarme.

-No tiene porque ser correcto, Elizabeth- replicó ella- O lo debe ser a un nivel muy personal. Debe ser lo que tú quieras, no lo que se supone que tienes que querer.

Me admiré de que Isabella captara al vuelo mi idea. Usualmente, cuando intentaba explicarle aquello a los terapeutas que me atendían, lo interpretaban de una manera completamente distorsionada. Creían que buscaba una explicación para lo que no podía explicarse...., en otras palabras, me creían loca.

-¿Eso es lo correcto?- pregunté, a modo de broma. Si seguía analizando la situación entre lo que era correcto hacer o no..., no llegaríamos a nada, porque nadie podía alardear de poseer la verdad absoluta. Una vez más, Bella comprendió mi expresión.

-Podríamos estar toda la vida buscando lo correcto, ¿no crees?

-Es exactamente lo que estaba pensando- reconocí. Ambas reímos. Mi mirada corrió hacia la cajita decorada de pañuelos que había sobre la colcha. Estaba vacía, pues en el suelo había una rumba de papeles usados..., por mí. Ahora, que me sentía calma de nuevo, me costaba creer que hubiera estado tan acongojada hace apenas un rato.

-Supongo que tendré que pensármelo- concluí al fin- pero..., no puedo evitar preguntar qué sería lo que harías tu en mi lugar.

-¿Yo?¿Por qué?

-Porque..., sé que en algun momento barajaste ambas posibilidades- Isabella bajó la vista, dejandose al descubierto- Y creo adivinar cual fue tu opción..., y sé que te has arrepentido.

-No, no me he arrepentido- se apresuró a contestar. Volvió a su tono melancólico, ese que expresaba nostalgia, pero no se alteró como yo esperaba. Ella tenía una paciencia infinita.- No podría arrepentirme de haber vivido una experiencia tan mágica como la que viví. Antes de Edward, mi vida era un monotonía. Sólo..., seguía su curso, pero cuando le conocí, todo cambió, dio un giro inesperado y las cosas comenzaron a suceder de forma vertiginosa. Tanto, que no me daba tiempo para reaccionar.

-Hablas como si fuera algo bueno

-¡Es que fue algo bueno!- reafirmó con vehemencia- Te pondré un ejemplo, que acabo de inventar. Mi vida es como un parque de diversiones. En mi infancia estuve en el carrusel, luego en la rueda** y cuando entré al instituto, fue como un turno en los autos chocadores.

No pude evitar sonreír ante la analogía. Yo no sabía lo que era asistir a un instituto, y sentía verdadera curiosidad por saber si realmente era tan malo como muchos decían que era. Bella continuaba.

-Entonces, de pronto, apareció esta montaña rusa en mi vida, es decir, que llegó Edward. Decidí tomar el riesgo y me subí y di una vuelta, y luego dos, y tres, y creía que nunca querría bajarme ni cambiar de juego, porque se sentía realmente bien la adrenalina cuando estaba en él. Muchas veces, mi carro estuvo a punto de descarrilarse, algunas veces más que otras..., hasta que decidí que era suficiente. No podía seguir arriesgando mi vida de esa forma, era algo sumamente irresponsable, y quedaban tantas otras atracciones en el parque...

Isabella comenzaba a enredarse con sus propias palabras y metáforas. Detuvo su discurso fruciendo el ceño, buscando algo en su mente. Se notaba que había inventado recién la comparación, porque deduje que no sabía como terminarla. De todas, formas, espere hasta que aclarara sus ideas. Después de todo, ella me había escuchado.

-Entonces, lo que trato de explicar es que yo tome ambas opciones. Primero un, y luego la otra, mas no me arrepiento de ninguna de las dos. Ahora, voy a alejarme de todo este lío de vampiros y licántropos, atesorando los mejores recuerdos que me quedan, tal vez..

-Espera un segundo, ¿has dicho licántropos?

Isabella suspiró, cómo si me pidiera disculpas.

-No sé si después de esta charla quieras ir y tirarte por ventana, cuestionando todo lo que ya conoces, porque yo estuve apunto de hacer lo mismo en su momento.

Eso definitivamente era un sí. Ella había dicho licántropos. Conocía la palabra vagamente, pero lo suficiente como para saber a qué se refería. Simultáneamente, aparecieron ante mí las imágenes del lobo que me había atacado aquella vez en el bosque y los de la lucha. Todos con su tamaño descomunal, sus sentidos agudizados y sus demostraciones de astucia. Sabía que había algo anormal con esos lobos. Entonces una nueva imagen acudió a mi mente. Era difusa, confusa y me produjo escalofríos. Era Jonas frente mí, después de que yo le hubiera atacado..., y luego, el lobo saltando sobre mí.

-¿Jonas?- pregunté con vacilación.

-_Jacob-_ me corrigió Isabella. Ese había de ser el nombre real del desgraciado. Una fuerte emoción me recorrió el cuerpo, y sentí un sabor amargo en la boca.

-No puedo creerlo- dije con la más absoluta sinceridad. Ahora resultaba que de un dia para otro, o como decían, de la noche a la mañana, tenía que aceptar que existían criaturas fantásticas y sobre naturales, y que estaban prácticamente infiltrados entre nosotros lo humanos.

-Los licántropos no son capaces de controlarse cuando se ven envueltos en peligro, ellos...

No presté atención a lo que me dijo, porque algo mucho más relevante había demandado mi atención. Y ése algo era yo. Sin pensarlo, me había referido a mí misma como una humana más. Nosotros lo humanos. Supuse que me sería muy difícil adaptar esta nueva condición de_...¿semimortal?_ Fue el término más sútil que halle. ¡Vaya a saber Dios qué cosa era yo!, pero necesitaba un nombre, y algunos como egendro o fenómeno, no eran del todo mi agrado. Tampoco es que la idea de no ser humana del toda me agradara.

-¿Elizabeth?- me llamó Bella, apenas notó que me había encerrado en mis pensamientos.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí- contesté, volviendo con retraso a la realidad- es que.., tengo mucho en que pensar, hay muchas cosas ocupando mi cabeza.

-Ya sé..,. de seguro estas cansada. El sueño es una excelente forma de meditar.

-No veo cómo- Bella me sonrió y se bajó de la cama.

-Puedes tomar un baño si lo deseas, hay toallas en el armario y veré si tengo algún pijamas de tu talla que pueda prestarte.

-No, Bella- me apresuré a decir- no es necesario, yo...

-Necesitas un baño urgente- me dijo alzando las cejas y mirándose la blusa, que tenía un manchón de barro en un costado. El costado en el que yo me había apoyado.

-Lo siento

-No hay problema- Isabella hizo un gesto con la mano, como para señalar que no le diera importancia al asunto. Noté que aún llevaba el anillo de compromiso en el dedo..., preferí no decirle nada. Seguramente luego se daría cuenta ella misma. No podía creer que fuera esta la misma persona que se presentaba en mi sueños. Isabella se comportaba de una manera tan comprensiva y empática, que hubiera sido difícil relacionarla con la presencia fría y lánguida de mi pesadillas. Tal vez, todo estaba en que yo tenía una imagen equivocada de cómo era ella en realidad. A lo mejor, apenas comenzara a conocerla, los sueño se irían. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera así. Y si no sucedía, comenzaría a creer que había algo más que simple coincidencia en todo este asunto.

* * *

Al igual que ella, la madre de Bella, Reneé, se mostró encantadoramente atenta conmigo. Insistió en que cenara con ellas, y tuve que admitir que preparaba la pasta de una manera exquisita. Prácticamente, estaba encantada conmigo.

-No sabía que Edward tuviera una hermanita- mencionó mientras cenábamos en la cocina. Lo hizo de una manera tan amable, que no pude molestarme con ella, no tenía la culpa, pero sí me sentí incómoda, e Isabella lo percibió.

-Sí, es que..., había olvidado mencionártelo- intervino ella.- Ella llegó hace poco más de un mes.

-¿No eres de Forks?- ahora la pregunta iba dirigida directamente a mí.

-No, ella es canadiense- volvió a contestar Isabella, en un intento por evitarme el ajetreo mental. Le dirigí una mirada de agradecimiento, mas Reneé la detuvo.

-Bella, cariño, deja que Elizabeth responda- dijo disimilando un llamado de atención. Luego sus ojos color chocolate, idénticos a los de su hija, volvieron a mí. Era tiempo de hablar.

-De hecho, nací en Vancouver y fui criada allá. Vivía con mi abuela.

-Oh, no sabía que la familia de Edward tenía ascendencia canadiense—comentó Reneé.

-No, es por la familia de mi madre...-me apresuré a decir.

-Ah, ¿y por parte de padre?- la pregunta me llegó como patada en la boca del estómago. De pronto, Reneé dejó de parecerme simpática y amable. Simplemente no podía preguntar eso, alguien debía decirle que se trataba de un tema vedado.

-Carlisle es inglés- intervino Bella justo a tiempo. La respuesta dejó satisfecha su madre, pero produjo un extraño efecto en mí. Yo sabía muy bien que Carlisle no era mi padre, y que por lo tanto, yo no descendía de los ingleses.

-¿Y te ha gustado Forks?

-Es muy bonito- convine. Era lo más inofensivo que se me ocurrió decir.

-Bah- bufó Reneé a modo de broma- no te dejes encantar por esto, debes saber que hay cosas mucho mejores allá afuera. Mi consejo, es que no te quedes mucho tiempo, o si no terminarás tu días aburrida rodeada de árboles, árboles y más árboles.

Acto seguido, se puso de pie, con una jovialidad envidiable y llevó su plato hasta el fregadero.

-Eso fue lo que ella hizo- añadió Bella. Así que esa era la razón por la que sus padres se habían separado.

Cuando terminé la cena, madre e hija intentaron convencerme de que ocupara el cuarto y la cama de Bella, y que ellas dormirían juntas en el cuarto matrimonial.

-¿Y tu padre?

-No te preocupes, esta durmiendo en sofá de todos modos- los ojos marrones de Isabella buscaron la figura de su madre, aún fregando los platos en la cocina.

-Ah- musité en cuanto hube comprendido. Luego le di las gracias una vez más, di las buenas noches a Reneé, y subí al piso superior. Sentí pasos en el exterior, seguido del sonido que producía el cerrojo de la puerta principal. Luego vino la voz de Charlie, y me metí en cuarto. Me desplacé lentamente hacia la cama y me acosté. La habitación era realmente pequeña comparada con la mía, pero era acogedora. Tenía un algo, un no sé qué.

Clavé los ojos, en medio de la oscuridad, en la ventana. Había olvidado correr las cortinas, y se veía el árbol que había junto a la casa. Sus hojas se mecían a ratos violentamente, cuando soplaba alguna brisa más fuerte de lo normal. Me pregunté cuánta criatura extraña andaría suelta por ahí esa noche..., desde vampiros, pasando por licántropos y llegando hasta _mí._

¡Había tantas cosas que deseaba saber en ese momento, tantas incógnitas! Y sin embargo, todo se reducía a dos simples cosas. Dos simples opciones que me había mostrado Bella..., y todo lo demás, dependía de cual decidiera tomar. Estaba en medio de una encrucijada, y debía optar por un camino.

Y el tiempo corría...,


	24. Reencuentro

Reencuentro

_No comprendía lo que sucedia. Me vi a mí misma sobre el barro, con las rodillas desnudas, rodeada de una densa capa de niebla. Estaba completamente entregada a mi tarea de acomodar varias piedras a mi alrededor, piedras grises y pequeñas. Era como si mi intención fuera formar un barrera, un fuerte en torno a mí. No pude evitar dejar de pensar que era absurdo..., una cosa así no me protegería de nada. Pero ya era bastante absurdo que yo me viera mí misma, además de considerarlo desagradable. No me gustaba verme, nunca me había gustado. Detestaba muchas cosas de mí como para tener el hábito de mirarme al espejo todos los días. _

_Pero esta vez, era algo diferente. Además de deslucida, mi figura estaba lánguida, delgada, como demacrada, o enferma. Tenía una enormes zonas oscuras marcadas bajo los ojos. Creo que sentí pena de mí misma, y quise ir a ayudarme, pero una dispersión parcial de la neblina desvió mi atención ante lo que había dejado al descubierto. El suelo de tierra húmeda se extendía hacia ambos lados, derecha e izquierda, y ambos senderos parecía no tener fin. _

_En un extremo, en el derecho, se encontraba Richard..., me estaba sonriéndo, y me esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Mejor dicho, esperaba a pobre niña que se hallaba de rodillas en el suelo. Desde el lado izquierdo, un maullido agudo y desgarrador llamó mi antención. Apenas giré, vi al gato al otro extremo del camino, hacia el lado izquierdo. El sonido que emitió era desgarrador, había partido el denso aire en dos. Le miré a los ojos, y me cuestioné seriamente si era posible que los gatos lloraran. No lo era...,_ y supe que estaba soñando otra vez.

-¿Bella?- golpeé con suavidad la puerta del cuarto matrimonial. No contestó nadie del otro lado. Era de esperarse, pues apenas eran la cinco de la mañana, y de seguro ella no tenía intenciones de estar despierta. No insití otra vez, porque no quería despertar a Reneé, y decidí actuar por mi cuenta. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche, luego que despertara a causa de mi pesadilla. Me había dedicado a la tarea de pensar en el asunto de los Cullen una y otra, y otra, vez..., y ahora que había tomado una determinación, no quería dejar que el tiempo transcurriera, y que en el intertanto, me arrepintiera. No lo iba a permitir.

Bajé las escaleras con sigilo, sin mucho esfuerzo y entré en la sala de estar. Era increíble la cantidad de partículas diminutas que había en suelo. Era increíble que pudiera percibirlas todas. No quise detenerme demasiado en eso y busqué rápidamente el teléfono..., no quería despertar a Charlie. El padre de Bella dormía pesadamente sobre el gran sofá. Se notaba que estaba incómodo, y un brazo le colgaba hasta el suelo. Me compadecí de él, pues a pesar de lo poco y nada que le conocía, despertaba un sentimiento de empatía en mí.

Recordaba el número a la perfección..., demasiados años marcándolo, pero ni siquiera eso impidió que me temblaran los dedos al discar. Sonaron cinco tonos antes de que él contestara.

-¿Diga?- preguntó la voz soñolienta del otro lado. Mi corazón latió con fuerza..., llevaba mucho sin oír esa voz. No era como yo la recordaba..., esta nueva voz era cansada, pero tal vez eso se debiera al horario.

-¿Richard?- pregunté dubitativa. Tenía la esperanza de que él me reconociera..., y como siempre, no me decepcionó.

-¿Lizz?- respondió, como si despertara d un letargo..., aunque, realmente estaba despertando- ¿Lizzy, eres tú?

Sonreí de puro gusto. Podía estar tranquila, porque aunque la voz hubiera cambiado, mi Richard no lo había hecho.

-Soy yo, Richard

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien, estás en casa?- preguntó mi viejo amigo de pronto preocupado. Sentí el sonido de un interruptor activar del otro lado..., seguramente, Richard había encendido su lámpara. Me sobrecogí cuando me di cuenta de lo que había sido capaz de oir y distinguir.

-Yo...-me costó encontrar la manera adecuada de expresarlo. Aún no había considerado cómo iba a hacer para explicarle mi decisión a Richard.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-Estoy llamando desde casa de Bella...-intenté

-¿Quién es Bella?

-Es..., - no supe qué decirle. Para ser sincera, tenía problemas para darle un nombre a las relaciones que establecía con las personas, y con la gente en general. Ni siquiera sabía precisar qué clase de vínculo existía entre Richard y yo.- un amiga mía.

Aquello era lo más inofensivo que podía decir..., de hecho, era lo único que podía decir. Y no era mentira del todo, pues mla que mal, Isabella me había ayudado y acogido cuando más lo necesité. Me escuchó y orientó, y se mantuvo al pendiente de mí. Incluso me facilitó su cama, y ahora traía puesto su pijamas. Creo que era lo más cercano a una amiga que tenía en ese momento.

-¿Por qué no estas en casa?

-Huí de casa- pensé que debía partir por lo más relevante para él..., y lo menos difícil de exponer.

-¿Qué?- el tono de Richard se volvió severo..., ya sabía yo que eso no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia.- ¿Escapaste de casa?

-Sí, eso fue lo que dije...

-Pero, ¿en qué estás pensando?¿qué crees que puedes hacer lo que se te antoje?

-Tengo mis razones.

-Sí- contestó el, prolongando el monosílabo- y han de ser muy buenas.

-Lo son- confirmé.

-Te escucho- hasta por la línea telefónica se podía percibir cómo trataba de mantenerse tranquilo. Estaba furioso, lo lo sabía. Y ahora me ponía en una difícil situación..., Quería mis razones. Pero, ¿cómo decirlas para que no parecieran las ocurrencias de una demente?

Porque eso sería lo primero que él pensaría cuando le dijera que había huido por temor a que mi padre o mis hermanos me convirtieran en la cena..., o en la bebida, como fuera. Me volví a molestar conmigo misma,...!tenía que quitarme ya esa costumbre de llamarlos como si fueran parte de mi familia! Tenía que asumir de una vez por todas que cuando hablaba de Carlisle, no estaba hablando de mi padre, y que cuando hablaba de Edward, no estaba hablando de mi hermano.

-¿Lizzy? Estoy esperando a que me respondas...- escuché la voz amenazante de Richard.

Entonces, me di cuenta de lo boba que había sido. ¡La respuesta estaba frente a mí! Mi propio subconsciente testarudo me la había entregado en bandeja. No podía contarle a Richard toda la historia, pero si una parte de ella. La parte lógica..., suficiente como para justificar lo que había hecho, y lo que planeaba hacer.

-Descubrí algo terrible, Richard- comencé.

-Sé más clara, Lizzy

-Esta bien- suspiré, y cerré los ojos mientras dije lo que vino a continuación- El doctor Cullen no es mi padre.

Se produjo un silencio del otro lado, sólo oía el zumbido permanente que había en la línea.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Eso es imposible! La misma Lilian dijo...

-La abuela estaba equivocada. También ella fue engañada por mi madre.

-¿De donde sacast lo que me estás diciendo?

-El mismo doctor me lo confirmó.

Vino un nuevo silencio. No se lo esperaba, eso seguro..., la verdad, es que yo tampoco.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó al fin, y creí distinguir algo de su antigua voz. Aquella comprensiva y paternal.

-Estoy..., - otra vez, Richard me ponía en jaque. Era como si preguntara justo aquello que yo no sabía cómo responder.

-Estoy confusa, estoy..., desorientada- dije al fin, lo cual tampoco era un invención. Algo así era capaz de marear a cualquiera.

-Supongo, algo así es difícil de asimilar- tuvo que admitir.- ¿qué vas hacer ahora?

-¿Qué crees que debería hacer ahora?

-No lo sé- dijo Richard luego de pensárselo.- creo, que sería muy desconsiderado de mi parte pedirte que vuelvas a casa de los Cullen en este momento..., en cualquier momento.

Estuve de acuerdo con él. Al menos, comprendía por dónde quería llevar yo la cosa.

-¿Vendrás por mi?- me aventuré a preguntar, pero la voz no se elevó más allá del nivel de los susurros.

-¿Qué dijiste? No te oigo bien

Había olvidado que no estaba hablando con uno de..., _ellos._

-Que si vendrás por mí- repetí.

Richard lanzó un sonoro suspiro. Casi podía verlo, ya imaginaba su cara..., una mezcla de preocupación y culpa.

-Creo que no tengo opción. No puedo pedirte que permanezcas allá con esto que me acabas de decir..., claro, al menos de que así lo desees.

Y una vez más, volvían ponerme frente a la misma decisión. Para mi suerte, mi determinación continuaba intacta.

-Quiero que vengas- me molesté por no ser capaz de expresarme de otra manera, y de decir claramente "_Quiero marcharme_". Pero para fines prácticos, cumplían la misma finalidad.

-Esta bien- aceptó si más remedio- iré mañana...., hoy mismo.

Seguramente, había olvidado que ya era oficialmente día domingo, puesto que eran las cinco y algo de la mañana. Entonces me despedí de él y colgué el teléfono.

Recién cuando eran las diez de la mañana, comencé a notar movimiento en la casa. Pasos de un lado otro, el televisor en el piso de abajo, los ruidos en la cocina, la ducha, y el olor a huevos fritos. Un típico domingo en Forks..., el último que pasaría allí. Observé con nostalgia anticipada por la ventana de Bella, que al igual que la mía, miraba en la misma dirección..., hacia el suroeste. Grandes nubarrones venían arrastrándose desde la costa, su aspecto era intimidante..., parecían garras. Recordé, no sin algo de decepción, la mañana del día anterior, tan diferente a ésta, cuando salía el sol y todo parecía nacer de nuevo. En ese entonces, aún conservaba la esperanza, porque tenía algo de lo cual aferrarme..., _mi familia._

Alguien golpeó la puerta, era Bella.

-¿Estás despierta?- había entrado sin esperar mi respuesta. Después de todo, era su cuarto.

-No pude dormir mucho- admití.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó con genuina preocupación cuando se sentó frente a mí, al igual que el día anterior.

-Estuve dándole muchas vueltas a lo que me dijiste anoche...

-¿Y?

-Llegué a una conclusión..., y es que no tiene sentido que permanezca más tiempo aquí.

Ella no quiso saber más detalles, supongo que por consideración o por prudencia. Mi respuesta había sido bastante clara, y no sé por qué tenía la impresión de que había hecho justo lo que ella deseaba que hiciera.

Me dedicó un sonrisa de suficiencia, pero triste a la vez.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude a contactar a alguien, algún pariente...?

-No, no- me apresuré a contestar- ya me he encargado de todo..., he telefoneado a Richard a Vancouver.

Isabella estaba perpleja.

-Oh- musitó.

-Vendrá por mí...,_ hoy_-añadí.

-Oh- repitió ella.- ¿y dónde estaba yo cuando ocurrió todo esto?

-No quise despertarte. Apenas tomé la decisión, actué.

-¿Acaso..., tenías miedo de arrepentirte?- tentó ella, con mucha cautela en su voz. Sabía que estaba en lo correcto. Peor, yo misma sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

-Quiero salir de esto lo antes posible- respondí con lo que consideré un respuesta apropiada. Bella asintió, con su mirada clavada en mí. Luego, como para acabar con el tema, alzó una ceja y me preguntó si acaso tenía hambre, o si tal vez, ya habría desayunado mientras dormía también. Su broma me hizo gracia, y me reí.

-No puedo creerlo- reconoció.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que mi sentido del humor funcione contigo. La mayoría de las veces, nadie se ríe de mis chistes.

-Hum, creo que sé lo que es eso. Me sucede todo el tiempo..., -admití. Ella se quedó pensativa.

-¿Sabes? Es increíble lo mucho que puedes llegar a parecerte a mí...,

-¿Parecerme? Debes estar bromeando, ¡sólo míranos!- exclamé abriendo un poco los brazos. Éramos tan distintas como el agua y el aceite. No es que fuéramos algo completamente opuesto, pero similitudes, no habían. Obviando la tez blanquecina, claro está.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

-No me refiero eso- me explicó.- Más bien..., es tu forma de comportarte, de pensar. Cuando hablas, es como verme a mí misma.

Intenté comprender a dónde quería llegar Bella, y me pregunté si sería apropiado mencionarle lo de mis sueños. De alguna forma, ella también había percibido una especie de conexión o similitud entre nosotras, pero no sabía que tan profunda pensaba que era.

-Lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso- se arrepintió ella. Creo que interpretó mi silencio de una forma equivocada.

-Olvídalo, no tiene importancia..., será mejor que bajemos a desayunar. Me espera un largo viaje.

* * *

Era casi medio día cuando el coche grisáceo de Richard aparcó en el frente, junto a coche de policía de Charlie. Aquello sólo se podía precisar por las manecillas del reloj de la sala de Bella, muy juntas la una de la otra, indicando hacia arriba..., del sol, ni hablar. Cada movimiento de la delgada manecilla, representaba un segundo menos. Un segundo menos de permanencia en Forks..., y más cerca de alejarme de _todo eso._

Un fugaz cuestionamiento me invadió en el último momento. ¿Es que era yo capaz de arrepentirme y salir y decirle a Richard que se marchara, que yo quería quedarme? Lo que realmente representaba mi dilema era precisamente aquello..., el tema de querer o no querer. ¿Cómo saber cuando se quiere o no algo? Se supone que esos deseos no se experimentan a nivel racional, sino más bien emocional..., eso quería decir que no tenía que pensar, pero ¿ de qué otra manera encontraba la respuesta?

Isabella y yo vimos desde la ventana cómo Richard se bajaba del auto y caminaba hacia la casa. Cuando le vi, no pude controlar mi dicha, y el impulso de correr a abrazarle. Me aparté la ventana y salí disparada por la puerta. Corrí hasta Richard, dejándolo a mitad de camino. No pareció sorprendido de que fuera a su encuentro y correspondió con la misma intensidad a mi abrazo.

-¡Pero cuanta fuerza! ¿qué has estado haciendo? ¿pesas?- exclamó entre risas. Creo Que a causa de la alegría no medí bien la fuerza con la que había apretado el delgado cuerpo de Richard. Comencé a reír y vi cómo mi aliento se condensaba en el aire. Pronto, mis carcajadas se convirtieron en sollozos reprimidos, claros y sonoros. No sabría decir si eran de felicidad o de tristeza. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía un abrazo con tanta calidez.

No quería apartarme ni un segundo de él..., eran demasiados recuerdos juntos. Su aroma, la textura de su chaqueta, la sensación de seguridad y su voz rasposa..., todo era tal cual lo había grabado en mi mente. Era como si todo volviera a ser como antes, y como si yo tuviera ocho años en vez de quince. Tocarle a él, abrazarle a él, era como tocar y abrazar a la abuela. Era como estar con ella. Cerré los ojos, deseando que ese momento perdurara para siempre, pero nada era eterno. Al menos, no para mí.

-Te extrañé- fue lo único que pude decir. Era increíble que teniendo tanto que decir y expresar, sólo fuera capaz de comunicar eso.

-Te extrañe también, pequeña- confesó él, conmovido, mientras me abrazaba aún más fuerte y me besaba la frente. Le miré a los ojos y le dediqué un sonrisa. Richard me observó fijamente y frunció el ceño, confundido.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté. Mi tono de absoluta felicidad comenzó a desvanecerse.

-Nada- murmuró él, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa llena ternura. Supuse que habría de ser una escena muy conmovedora vista desde afuera, y recordé que seguramente teníamos público- estás fría, niña...

Richard me puso un mano en la mejilla y otra en la frente, como cuando alguien desea ver si tienes fiebre.

-¿Cómo conseguiste llegar?- pregunté desviando la mirada para secarme los ojos, y apartar sus manos de mí.

-Ah, fue fácil. Hice como me dijiste, y pregunté por la dirección del jefe de policía Swan en la comisaría.

-Menos mal- convine. Me volteé a ver hacia la casa, y efectivamente, ahí estaba Bella, observándonos desde el umbral de la puerta principal.

-Vamos- le dije a Richard, cogiéndolo por el brazo- hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

Caminamos a paso tranquilo hasta donde se encontraba Bella, y ella dudó cuando vió que Richard iba conmigo, pero permaneció inmóvil en su lugar.

-Bella- dije en cuanto estuvimos frente a ella- este es Richard Carsons, abogado e íntimo amigo de la familia.

Richard le tendió la mano y ella la aceptó con gusto.

-Ella es Isabella Swan- dije a la vez, dirigiéndome a Richard- mi amiga.

Bella me dirigió un fugaz mirada en cuanto pronuncié la última palabra. Me miró con curiosidad, y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron levemente hacia arriba.

-Es un gusto- decía Richard a su vez.

-Bella y su familia me acogieron en su casa...-añadí.

-Pues entonces no tengo otras palabras que no sean de agradecimiento y gratitud hacia usted y hacia su familia, señorita Swan.- la mayoría de las veces, Richard parecía no salir de su oficina en la firma. Era demasiado señorial, e hizo que Bella se incomodara un poco. Note que, a diferencia de cómo se comportaba conmigo, ahora estaba cohibida.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que se limitó a decir. Ni siquiera miró a Richard la cara.

Luego de eso, vino el silencio. Un incómodo y tortuoso silencio, que me indicaba que era el turno de agilizar las cosas, y dar el siguiente paso. Ambos esperaban por mí.

-¿Tienes tus cosas aquí?- intervino Richard, echando un ojo por encima de Bella hacia el interior de la casa. Supuse que no había mucho de qué sorprenderse; la casa era diminuta al igual que la mayoría de las casa en Forks..., exceptuando _una._

-No, de hecho..., no traje nada conmigo, dije mientras observaba la propia ropa que traía puesta. Era ropa de Isabella, pues los pantalones eran alto cortos, así como las mangas y a pesar de que eran tallas pequeñas, me seguía sobrando en los costados. Éramos una desproporción total entre largo y ancho. Por otra parte, no había pensado en cómo haría para recuperar mis cosas..., tampoco de que tendría que hacerlo. Y realmente, no quería abandonar todas mi cosas..., era como dejar una parte mí atrás.

-¿Quieres que pasemos por ellas antes de irnos?- sugirió Richard. La idea ya me había pasado por la mente, y el sólo hecho de imaginarme una vez más frente a mi ...., frente a Carlisle o a cualquiera de sus hijos, me dio escalofríos. Es más, se me apretó el estómago con tan sólo ver la imagen de Richard entrar en aquella enorme casa llena de vampiros..., él que era tan indefenso. No lo iba a permitir.

-No, no me interesa llevarme nada- soné tan poco convincente como nunca lo había sido. Habían muchas de mis pertenencias que tenían un significado más allá del material para mí. Las fotografías, las bufandas tejidas por la abuela, mi antigua colección de muñecas _Barbie....,_ todo encerraba en sí algún momento especial.

-Vamos, Lizzy, no es problema..., ,sólo nos tomará un momento- negué con la cabeza, con la misma clavada nen el piso y el ceño fruncido. No iba a dejar que Richard se arriesgara de esa forma.

-Si quieres, puedes permanecer en el auto- intentó. ¿Y dejarle entrar sólo a la guarida del lobo? ¡Ni hablar!

-Ni siquiera tienes que ir si no quieres. Puedes quedarte aquí y luego paso por ti- sabía que él no daría su brazo a torcer, pues para él no existían razones de peso para querer estar lejos de los Cullen.

-Esta bien, iré contigo- acepté al fin, aunque se trato más de un impulso que una decisión deliberada. Por mi cabeza, me paso la loca idea de que tal vez, yo podría protegerle. Después de todo, ¿no contaba yo con habilidades similares a las de ellos?

Bella me miró de inmediato, con aprensión. Seguramente, creía que me estaba arrepintiendo de dejar Forks, o que lo haría en cuanto pisara la mansión Cullen otra vez. Quise decirle que eso no era así, aunque tampoco yo lo ponía en duda, pero eso hubiera descolocado a Richard. Entonces, vino el momento de la despedida.

-Bien, entonces, te espero en el auto- me dijo él, y se despidió de la misma manera que utilizó para saludar de Isabella. Apenas se hubo alejado, ésta se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo con voz apagada.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-A todo- contestó esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Crees que hago mal en ir con Richard?- pregunté, afligida.

-No, pierde cuidado. Confío en ti- me animó, colocando una mano sobre mi hombro. Luego, me atrajo hacia sí y me abrazó. Su gesto transcurrió de manera muy lenta en mi mente, como si se repitiera una y otra vez. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Apenas reaccioné, levanté mis brazos, para abrazarla también, y la sensación de volver a recibir un caluroso abrazo me embriagó. De cierta forma, ahora me resultaba algo poco familiar..., me había acotumbrado al tacto frío.

-No olvides lo que te dije- su voz resonó junto a mi oído- sobre lo que es correcto o no...,

-No lo olvido.

-Prométe que te cuidarás

-Yo..., me cuidaré- en ese momento, supe que jamás podría volver a prometer alguna cosa. No valía la pena, considerando que mi palabra no valía nada. Había roto una promesa, ¿qué me decía que no haría lo mismo con las demás?

-También me gustaría que me llamaras de vez en cuando- rió, y yo junto con ella, y luego me liberó de su abrazo. La última imagen que me llevé de ella, fue la de su semblante adornado por una sonrisa a medias.

Luego, di la vuelta, pero tuve que volverme.

-Despídeme de Reneé..., y de Charlie, también- Bella asintió.

-No te preocupes.

Charlie había salido relativamente temprano en la mañana, con caña de pescar en mano y Reneé había salido a hacer unas comprar hace poco, e iba a tardar.

Caminé con paso firme hasta el auto, y abrí la puerta del copiloto. Inmediatamente distinguí aquel aroma a pino..., el preferido de Richard. Me crucé el cinturón de seguridad y bajé un poco la ventana. Miré por última vez a Isabella, aún de pie afuera de su casa. Su figura se me hizo muy menuda.

Le estaría agradecida _para siempre_ por lo que había hecho por mí.


	25. Partir

Partir

El hecho de que Alice fuera tierna, Esme cariñosa, Jasper comprensivo..., Emmett tan afable..., _¿cambiaba? _

¿Había – tal y como dijo Bella- cambiado realmente alguna de esas cosas por ser lo que simplemente eran? ¿Por decidir a arriesgarse y revelarme una verdad que bien podrían haberme ocultado para siempre?...

Aparté la mirada de la ventana, como si forzara a mi mente a buscar, al igual que mis ojos, otro enfoque.

-¿Te siente bien, Lizzy?- preguntó Richard junto a mí. Asentí, y acto seguido fije la vista en la guantera.

La oscura guantera.

Después de todo, Isabella me había confirmado que los Cullen no eran peligrosos, por lo menos no para los humanos. No existían razones para temerles, y menos para salir huyendo. Pero..., tal y como ella había dicho, si optaba por involucrarme con ellos, debería aceptar todas las condiciones y las consecuencias de mi elección, de la misma forma que si no lo hacía. No sabía que esperar si escogía lo primero...,¿qué quería decir exactamente con _riesgos_? ¿Convertirme en la cena?

Entonces, mi terca mente se daba vueltas una y otra vez, pensando, considerando cada punto, cada detalle que hubiera olvidado. Y lo hacía a una velocidad increíble, y a ratos aturdidora. Los Cullen eran ..., los seres más maravillosos y excepcionales que había conocido en mi vida, y como. Estaba segura, no conocería otros igual. Simplemente, ellos no encajaban con un perfil de monstruo, ni de antagonista, ni de una suerte de depredador.

Era un pecado colocar ambos extremos juntos. Porque Bella tenía razón..., todo lo que yo viví era _cierto._ Cada palabra de ánimo y de apoyo que me entregaran era sincera. Todas las caricias, los besos y los abrazos, aunque fríos, siempre iban llenos de una calidez oculta, un sentimiento autentico. Yo lo percibía..., ¡yo lo sentía! Aquella parte de la historia no podía simplemente ser falsa. Pero, ¿y qué si fuera así? ¿qué si solamente lo viera de esa manera y aceptara lo sucedido? ¿Si me quedaba con tan sólo la _parte humana_ de los Cullen?

No sería demasiado difícil..., en realidad, sería como hacer de cuenta de que nunca me enteré de nada. Ignorar la verdad. Después de todo, la diferencia entre humanos, vampiros y..., yo, no eran evidentes en absoluto. Entonces, me sentía capaz de poder sobrellevarlo..., me sentía lo suficientemente flexible como para pasar por alto algunos detalles. De ese modo, podría permanecer con ellos.

Pero, ¿bajo qué fundamentos? Mi breve y esperanzadora ilusión se desvaneció de inmediato. El castillo de naipes se derrumbaba...., lo cual era de esperarse. Omitiendo el asunto de la sobrenaturalidad, quedaba el simple pero importante hecho de que no había lazo sanguíneo alguno que me uniera a los Cullen. Carlisle no era mi padre, y los otros no eran mis hermanos, ¿qué razón – o excusa- podría tener yo para vivir ahí, para permanecer a su lado?...

No había, no existía. Por más que intenté buscar alguna, no la encontré, porque simplemente era algo que no correspondía. Vale..., no correspondía que me quedara con ellos, dado que no eran mi familia, pero mi corazón parecía no entender esas razones, pues la querían como a una. Ciertamente, sabía muy bien que en el fondo, yo deseaba que ellos sí fueran mi familia. Lo deseaba..., ¡y vaya con qué fuerza!, pero era imposible. Los deseos nunca han sido suficientes como para usurpar la realidad. Como yo lo veía, no había manera alguna de que me quedara en Forks. No pude dejar de sentirme como una idiota por estar pensando en aquel asunto.

¡Había hecho a Richard venir desde Canadá! Sería demasiado desconsiderado de mi parte echar pie atrás en ese momento. Las ruedas giraron sobre el asfalto, cambiando bruscamente a una superficie arcillosa e irregular. Pasábamos por el camino que había aprendido a conocer durante las últimas semanas..., había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había pasado por ahí, mas estaba segura de que en todas, me encontraba mucho mejor que ahora.

Atravesamos sin problemas el arco de arbustos, y la casa quedó a la vista. Al contrario de lo que creí, no escondí la vista para no verla. Más bien, fijé toda mi atención en ella, percatándome de cada detalle que antes pasara desapercibido para mí. Quería registrarlo en mi mente, para cuando me encontrar aya muy lejos de allí. Richard se detuvo lentamente frente al porsche, mientras que las ruedas del vehículo producían un horrendo ruido al rozar el pavimento. Quitó la llave del volante.

-¿Prefieres quedarte en el auto?- preguntó.

Miré hacia el porsche a través de la ventana... La gran puerta permanecía cerrada. Recién ahí me pareció demasiado sombría, lo que le otorgaba un aspecto aterrador.

-Iré contigo- me forcé a decir, antes de que pudiera arrepentirme. Richard bajó del auto, y yo le imité. De seguro él percibía lo duro que debería ser para mí y lo delicada de la situación, porque mantuvo mi paso rítmico y acompasado. Además, no me pregunto ninguna cosa. Aún así, rememoré aún más atrás.

_"-¿No te molestan las cosas que te he dicho? – pregunté vacilante._

_-No- contestó, y tuve la certeza de que lo hacia con toda honestidad.- ¿por qué habría de molestarme?_

_-Bueno, porque..., no es algo de lo que yo me enorgullezca, ni algo que te enorgullezca a ti como padre._

_-Son cosas que suceden- declaró él al tiempo que su mirada se perdía en un horizonte lejano, mientras las luces del día comenzaban a abandonarnos. Habíamos estado allí largo rato, charlando, y él insistió en conocer detalles de mi infancia, como había hecho aquella mañana. No le oculté nada, ni lo malo, ni lo peor. También le había dicho cómo me sentía respecto de cada cosa que había sucedido._

_-¿No crees que estoy loca?_

_-¿Acaso eso te dijo el médico?_

_-No- admití._

_-¿Por qué lo iba a creer, entonces?_

_-La gente suele etiquetar cualquier desorden o problema relacionado con la salud mental con la locura, tengo seguridad de ello._

_-Pero yo no soy la gente, ¿verdad?- inquirió suspicaz._

_-Por supuesto que no, papá- me incliné para besarle la mejilla. Creo, por su expresión, que se sorprendió un poco del gesto. Pero le agradó._

_-¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo malo?_

_-No, no..., para nada. Es que se siente bien algo de calidez de vez en cuando._

_Intenté sonreír, como para consolarle, aunque sin saber muy bien por qué. Creía que Carlisle era una persona muy querida y lo que me decía me dejaba completamente desorientada. Podía ser que mi percepción estuviera equivocada._

_-Y bien, ya oíste toda mi historia. ¿Ahora te animarás a contarme la tuya?_

_-No hay mucho que contar..., en realidad, es demasiado...-admitió._

_-Nunca es demasiado..., Además, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Así no puedo hacer nada- dije levantando levemente mi brazo rodeado por el cabestrillo._

_-Bueno- suspiró – creo que podría hablarte un poco de papá..."_

Mientras subíamos las escaleras del porsche, un millón de recuerdos acudieron a mí. La mayoría, indicaban hacia una persona..., _Carlisle._

Recordaba, sobre todo, el día anterior. Aquel viaje imposiblemente rápido desde el garaje y mi mareo repentino. Casi podía verle a él conmigo en los brazos, quejándome. Dios, estaba tocando fondo. Richard llamó a la puerta con dos finos golpes. Ni siquiera por ellos la quietud del prado se vió interrumpida. Volvió a intentarlo una vez más, pero con mayor fuerza. Oí cómo dos de las gruesas bisagras cedían. Aunque apenas era un ínfimo milímetro entre una puerta y la otra, lo pude distinguir.

-Está abierta- dije, aún sin creer del todo en mis palabras. Extendí la mano hacia la puerta y la empujé. Contuve el aliento y la alegría cuando observé cómo abría hacia adentro.

-Deben estar en casa- dedujo Richard, entrando con decisión. Ingresé a la sala después de él, pero al tiempo suficiente como para quedarme helada igualmente. En el centro de la espaciosa y pulcra sala había un montón de cajas, apiladas una y sobre otra, todas perfectamente sellada y envaladas. Eran mis cajas.

-Son...mis cosas- musité mientras me aproximaba a ellas para asegurarme. No había modo de que eso estuviera ocurriendo..., a no ser que los vampiros poseyeran , además, la capacidad de adelantarse a los hechos. O, a lo mejor, era solamente el hecho de que yo era muy predecible, y así cómo supusieron que saldría corriendo en cuanto supiera la verdad, sabían también que mi siguiente paso sería marcharme. El que se dieran el trabajo de embalar todas mis pertenencias otra vez me hizo sentir importante, de cierta forma. Yo seguía preocupándoles después de todo.

-¿Le avisaste a alguien que venías?- inquirió Richard con los brazos caídos, enseñando las palmas de la manos. Era su forma de señalar que lo que sucedía se le escapaba de las manos..., o de los límites que era capaz de comprender.

-Creo que era bastante obvio

-¿Hola?- su anciana voz resonó dentro de la mansión- ¿Doctor Cullen?

Llamó varias veces a voz alzada, e incluso se colocó al pie de la escala. No importaba qué tan alto llamara, no obtenía respuesta más que el propio reflejo de sus palabras.

-Me parece que no estan en casa- dije, desintegrando el nudo que se obstinaba por formarse en mi cuello. Seguramente, habían preferido no toparse conmigo. Pero, ¿era eso consideración hacia mí o simple desprecio?

-Supongo- Richard hizo una mueca, y luego se acercó para coger una caja- Será mejor que llevemos esto al auto.

Durante el trayecto desde la casa de Bella, Richard había manifestado su deseo de tener una charla con Carlisle y yo el mío de que no lo hiciera. No le iba a dejar solo con alguien capaz de convertirlo en su tentempié, de presentarse la ocasión. Por suerte, no se presentó, y agradecí a quien quiera que fuera el responsable de aquello.

-Te ayudaré- convine al segundo. Apenas emití eso con un hilo de voz. Era como si en aquella casa, ahora, hasta las pared tuvieran ojos. Me preguntaba seriamente si alguien nos observaba, si alguno de ellos permanecía en la casa, pero era imposible de determinar. Predominaba el silencio, sólo arañado por los sordos pasos de Richard sobre la cubierta de madera, y el eco de éstos. Iba a coger una caja del montón más próximo, cuando me percaté de algo. Un papel blanco doblado en cuatro reposaba sobre una de ellas..., perfectamente doblado. Inmediatamente lo cogí y me apresuré en desplegarlo.

_Supuse que querrías conservarlas,_

_Buena suerte._

_Alice _

Por supuesto, ¿Quién más iba a ser? Nadie podría comportarse de forma tan atenta como ella. Debí suponer que era obra suya en cuanto lo vi. Miré a mi alrededor, en busca de Alice, o de cualquier otro, pero no encontré nada. Era como si verdaderamente la casa estuviera vacía.

-Vamos, Lizzy. Mueve esas piernas- Richard llamaba mi atención. Había vuelto a entrar, en busca de otra caja. Suspiré y cogí una. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, me resultó ligera como una pluma.

Cuando terminamos de cargar todo, incluso las maletas, le pedí a Richard un momento a solas.

-Sólo un minuto- le rogué con la mirada. Él accedió, como siempre, y se dirigió al auto. Dijo que pondría en marcha el motor. Apenas me hallé completamente sola me dirigí hacia el extremo de la sala, donde se encontraba el piano. Estaba en perfecto estado, tal y como le viera mi primer día en la mansión. Incluso las blancas teclas se mantenían igual de pulcras. Rodeé la banquilla, como acostumbraba a hacer y me dejé caer en ella pesadamente. Con las manos amoratadas sobre mi regazo, recorrí con la vista el teclado una y otra vez. No fue necesario más que eso, ni siquiera presionar las teclas.., la melodía ya sonaba en mi mente, poblando toda mi cabeza y nublando todos mis sentidos. Era la magia de la memoria...,otra vez.

_"Uno, dos, tres, unos, dos, tres..._

_Mis dedos temblorosos se deslizaron presionando las teclas. Me equivoqué al tercer acorde, arruinando toda la canción._

_-No sirvo para esto- dije resignada mientras apartaba mis manos bruscamente del instrumento._

_-Vamos, Eliza..., todo está en la práctica- insistió Edward, sentado junto a mí. Me molestaba que se mostrara tan optimista frente a mi fracaso..., y frente a la mayoría de las cosas._

_-Eso es lo que tú dices, porque para ti es fácil_

_-También tuve que esforzarme en un comienzo._

_-Lo dudo- apostillé con sinceridad._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque no creo que haya alguna cosa que demande un real esfuerzo o una verdadera concentración para ti._

_-¿De qué hablas? – sonrió él,, desentendiéndose del asunto. Sin querer, le había hecho un cumplido._

_-Eres excelente en todo lo haces._

_Su rostro reflejaba incomprensión..., o resistencia a creer._

_-No puedo creer que no lo hayas notado- agregué manifestando mi extrañeza._

_-Había escuchado algo así antes- sonrió, como si de pronto se le iluminara el rostro- una vez..._

_Su sonrisa contagiaba a cualquiera, hasta el punto de hacerme reír a mí también._

_-¿Te estás riendo?- preguntó con fingida preocupación._

_-Sí- admití descolocada- ¿qué sucede?_

_-Será mejor que llamemos a Carlisle, creo que tienes fiebre- declaró con absoluta seriedad. Incluso tanta, que me hizo dudar. Fruncí el ceño, y mis ojos fueron de él a mis manos, y de nuevo hacia él, que ahora tenía una mueca divertida en la cara._

_-Muy gracioso- dije al fin- Resulta que ahora no puedo reírme._

_-Por supuesto que puedes. Sólo que debes admitir que es algo extraño en ti._

_-¿Qué tampoco tengo sentido del humor?- me ofendí._

_-Bueno- confesó como quien no quiere la cosa- sueles ser demasiado opaca en ese tema para mi gusto...., la verdad, siempre te he visto como una niña seriota._

_-¿Niña seriota?- exclamé, dejando claro lo poco que estaba familiarizada con el término. Y lo muy poco que me agrada también. Edward asintió._

_-La vida no es sólo risas- le corté._

_-No he dicho que lo sea. Pero deberías intentar hacerlo más seguido..., dicen que es saludable._

_-Lo dudo- repliqué. No tenía la intención de estar de acuerdo con él- Además, considero que es algo que debe darse de forma espontánea._

_-Ya verás..., de aquí en adelante, reirás todos días._

_-¿Ah, sí?_

_-Sí, señor- afirmó él con una mezcla de gracia y determinación.- mi hermanita no será más una seriota._

_-Quiero ver cómo pierdes tu tiempo..._

_-Sé que será fácil- Edward sonrió, y luego hizo un extraño gesto. Una mueca con los ojos y la boca, que resultaba tan encantadora como cómica. Al segundo siguiente, estaba riendo otra vez. Desgraciado._

_Intenté apagar mi risa, y me llevé las manos a las boca. También, me voltee para esconder el rostro._

_-¿Ves?_

_Le miré de reojo, con falso rencor. Tenía que admitir que tenía razón, y me molesté conmigo misma por no poder controlar mi repentino impulso por las carcajadas. La situación, de lo más absurda, no contribuía mucho a eso..., estuve a punto de caer de espaldas. Cuando por fin me detuve, apreté los labios, para asegurarme de que el deseo de reír había sido aplacado del todo.. Sólo entonces mepercaté de que los ojos de Edward estaban clavados en mí, curiosos y expectantes. Sus labios entreabiertos formaban una especie de curvatura que bien podría interpretarse como una sonrisa. Me molestaba un poco la idea de sentirme observada e intenté ignorarle, mas él se mantuvo en su pocisión. Era como si estuviera..., ¿maravillado?_

_-¿Ahora qué?_

_Edward no respondió. Estaba inmóvil._

_-Sólo- musitó entrecerrando los ojos, luego de un lapso de tiempo- es como si...,_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Es muy curioso- admitió él al fin._

_-¿Qué cosa? ¿Yo?_

_-No. En eso ya estábamos de acuerdo..._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Algún día te lo enseñaré- concluyó él, y después de eso, todo fue voces entremezcladas con risas. Era lo único que se oía en toda la casa, y en lo único en cuanto podía pensar._

_-¿Enseñarme qué?_

_-Algo muy bonito...,_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Ya lo verás..._

_-¡No puedes dejarme así!_

_-Te equivocas, si puedo...._

_-¡Edward!..."_

Las risas y las voces finalizaron con un eco en mi mente. La bocina del coche de Richard me llamaba desde afuera. Observé con nostalgia el espacio vacío en la banca junto a mí, luego las partituras sobre el piano, y por último el pequeño sofá que estaba a la derecha. Todavía era como si Edward estuvera sentado junto a mí, y como si Esme estuviera en su sillón, oyéndonos tocar, con el paisaje tras el cristal de vidrio como fondo. Los ojos me escocieron- música y recuerdos no eran una buena combinación- pero no iba a arruinar ese momento con lágrimas, así que dirigí la vista hacia el cielo, con el fin de contenerlas. Aquello solía dar resultado.

Cuando pensé que mi vista volvía a la normalidad, obligué a mi cuerpo a ponerse de pie, y a caminar hacia la salida. Mis pasos sobre el piso, tan marcados y sonoros, eran como una estocada en el corazón, en el pecho expuesto. Entonces, se produjo un sonido diferente a los demás y algo había cedido bajo mi pie. Era un ruido agudo, rasposo y molesto.

_"-Es la tabla chillona- me explicó Alice._

_-¿La tabla chillona? – repetí con incredulidad. La gente no acostumbraba a denominar a las tablas de su..., piso._

_-Así la bautizó Emmett- Alice se encongió de hombros._

_-¿Cómo es...?_

_-¿Que no la hemos cambiado?_

_Asentí._

_-Ah pues- dijo ella- Emmett la protege con su vida. Esa tabla esta aquí desde que llegamos y él no ha querido cambiarla._

_-No comprendo por qué..., ¡es sólo una tabla!_

_-No digas eso frente a él..., para Emmett, la tabla tiene un significado especial, no me preguntes qué, pero la usa como una especie de cábala._

_-¿Una cábala?_

_-Sí, ya sabes..., no sale de casa si no la ha pisado tres veces con el pie derecho o algo así, no lo sé- explicó ella, como restándole importancia al asunto. Dejé de preguntar, pues de otro modo, no llegaríamos nunca a Port Angeles"_

Miré hacia el frente, a través de la puerta abierta. El auto de Richard me esperaba, e involuntariamente me mordí el labio.

_-¿De veras crees que eso dará resultado?- inquirí a modo de burla cuando Emmett se detuvo en la entrada, y pisaba tres veces seguidas el tablón suelto de piso. El único tablón suelto del piso._

_-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó con gravedad- la única que vez que no lo hice fue bastante desastrosa para mí._

_-¿Qué sucedió?_

_-Ah, pues..., este..., no creo que quieras oírlo.- se escapó_

_-¿Cómo sabes?_

_-Sé, sé mucho, creéme.- dijo alzando las cejas y abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos._

_-¿Por qué no quieres contarme?_

_Emmett suspiró con pesadez, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro._

_-Tal vez, algún día...,cuando seas mayor._

_Entrecerré los ojos, para expresar mi molestia. Detestaba cuando me discriminaban por mi edad."_

Un viento helado proveniente desde el oeste me azotó la cara, e invadió toda la sala de estar. Un escalofrío me recorrió la piel, e inconscientemente, me volví hacia atrás. Era increíble lo mucho que había llegado a adoptar aquel lugar como mi hogar. Y era realmente cruel que ya no fuera. Así, vacía y desierta como estaba, la casa tenía una aspecto fantasmagórico, irreal. Tenía miedo de que si salía, ya no estaría más allí cuando me volviera a verla, como si fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

Aferré mi mano con fuerza al pomo de la puerta y di tres marcados pasos sobre la tabla de Emmett, que emitió los esperados tres agudos chirridos. Miré hacia el frente, el auto me esperaba, y era momento de abandonar la casa. Salía aporches, pero no cerré la puerta tras de mí. No sé por qué lo hice. Me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran de otra forma. A lo mejor, poder despedirme..., aunque probablemente lo pensaba de dientes para afuera. Lo más seguro es que el miedo me bloqueara al igual que la primera vez, y terminara por arruinar las cosas.

Así era mejor, y ellos lo sabían, porque de otra manera, no hubieran hecho lo que hicieron. De pronto, me sentí inmesamente sola..., pero había algo. Algo que estaba allí conmigo, algo frío, de eso estaba segura. Aquello sólo me sirvió para convencerme de que no me hallaba sola.

Detrás mí, todavía escuchaba voces..., sonidos lejanos, de días pasados, días más gratos. Yo estaba dejando todo eso atrás, a medida que me acercaba al coche de Richard. Una lágrima volvió a escaparse mi ojo, pero esta vez, dejé que corriera libre por mi rostro, hasta encontrar su destino fatal en los peldaños de porsche. Antes de abrir la puerta del carro, recorrí el prado con la vista. Estaba tan tranquilo como siempre. La casa junto con él pintaban un escenario demasiado irreal.

Me metí dentro del coche, con el motor encendido, sin decir ni mu. Me crucé el cinturón y Richard dio media vuelta. Me obligué a mi misma, no sin poco esfuerzo a no mirar atrás. Sólo veía hacia el frente. Había tomado una decisión, y había hecho cuanto tenía que hacer. Me despedí de todos y cada uno en mi fuero interno, incluso del mismo _Forks._ No sabía si algún día volvería a aquel mágico pueblo, pero esperé que fuera así.

Ahora no quedaba más que olvidar el pasado y mirar hacia el futuro. Hacia mi propio futuro, aunque ahora se viera completamente nublado y borroso.

La decisión la había tomado..., ahora quedaba esperar, para saber si me había equivocado.


	26. Opciones

Opciones

Charlie arrojó el puñado de cartas sobre la mesita de entrada. Su rostro reflejaba su incomodidad. Fruncí los labios.

-Nada- murmuré. No era una pregunta, estaba completamente segura. La situación ya era bastante incómoda como para querer que el mismo tuviera que someterse a más presión para darme las desesperanzadoras noticias. Mi padre jugueteó con las dos primeras cartas del montón, con expresión ausente.

-Bella- comenzó con voz insegura, y supe lo que iba a decir.

-No- le corté antes de que continuara. No estaba dispuesta a dar pie a atrás.

-Debes reconsiderarlo, apenas quedan unas cuantas semanas para el inicio del semestre.

Negué con la cabeza, firme en mi posición.

-Es tiempo suficiente- lo decía más para mí que para Charlie. Mi parte racional sabía que el tiempo se le agotaba, y que las posibilidades de reducían cada vez más.

-Bella...

-Esperaré- sentencié por lo bajo, rodeándome el torso con ambos brazos. Sólo pretendía sonar con determinación..., pero parece que ni siquiera eso conseguía. Pero la costumbre de Charlie de darme mi privacidad, fuera por el motivo que fuera, continuaba intacta, y no me molestó más.

No así como mi madre. Reneé había partido dos días después que Elizabeth dejara Forks. Habíamos ido con Charlie, a eso de las dos de la tarde, a dejarla hasta el centro, donde cogería un taxi hasta Phoenix. Ella había sido testigo de mis grandes esfuerzos enviando solicitudes, e incluso me había ayudado a rellenar algunas.

Respecto a ese tema, me apoyaba más que Charlie. Creo que, de cierta forma, como mujer comprendía mis deseos de alejarme de Forks y de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Edward. Su últimas palabras al despedirse habían sido que no importara lo que sucediera, siempre podía contar con ella.

-Cariño, si quieres dejar este lugar, sabes que las puertas de nuestra casa están abiertas para ti- me había dicho- pero me parece bien que busques tu propia vía. Sólo no olvides que tienes una madre, ¿esta bien?

Apenas habían pasado unos días y su voz me parecía tan lejana como si no la hubiera visto desde que nos separamos en Phoenix, en Marzo, hace más de dos años.

Subí las escaleras mientras el sabor de la cena se me repetía desde el estómago hasta la boca y noté que uno de los peldaños crujió cuando lo pisé. Era la primera vez que esa escalera crujía. Bastó ese simple hecho, para que volaran hacia mi mente un sin fin de cuestionamientos. Esa escalera tenía más o menos seis años, desde que Charlie decidiera cambiarla durante las vacaciones de verano. Apenas seis años...., y ahora crujía, porque estaba volviéndose vieja.

Sacudí la cabeza con brusquedad, como si me librara de un escalofrío y continué hasta mi habitación. Sentada en el borde de mi cama, revisé una y otra vez los folletos de universidades que tenía sobre ella. _Harvard, Darthmouth,Maryland, Brandon, Yale...._

Pero ninguna respondía.

Faltaba algo más de tres semanas para inicio de clases, y todavía no me hallaba matricula en ningún lugar. Sólo contaba con muchas solicitudes enviadas, y una aprobada hace meses. Una, que estaba completamente descartada. No comprendía lo que sucedía...

Yo era buena, era excelente. Mis notas eran admirables y mi conducta apropiada...., tenía todo lo necesario para entrar a cualquier universidad que quisiera..., excepto una cosa. Torcí la boca en una mueca de genuino disgusto cuando llegué a esa conclusión, y apreté con fuerza la colcha bajo mi mano.

Entonces, un ruido sordo me distrajo. Venía desde arriba, y me sobresalté al sentirlo. Me puse automáticamente de pie, en dirección a la ventana. Al no ver absolutamente nada anormal en el entorno, decidí abrirla, para echar un vistazo hacia arriba. Sólo conseguí ver la canaleta de aguas lluvias, que por cierto, necesitaba mantenimiento. Me volteé, y presione mi abdomen contra el marco de la ventana, para observar hacia abajo. Ni una sola alma se movía por la calle, ya que la gente prefería quedarse en casa los días fríos.

Entonces, otro golpeteó llegó desde mi espalda. Sentí un escalofrío, pero el reflejo me hizo volverme instantáneamente, para encontrarme con mi habitación vacía. No había nadie allí.

Suspiré profundamente, para tranquilizarme, y me llevé una mano al pecho. Mi experiencia con lo sobrenatural me había vuelto paranoica, y tenía que comenzar a corregir eso. Pero me resultaba extraño no temer por mi vida a cada segundo, ya que durante los últimos años, se había tornado rutina. Ya no estaba a bordo de la montaña rusa..., por lo que debía dejar de actuar como si siguiera en ella.

Volví sobre mis pasos inseguros, y caí con pesadez sobre la cama. Me aparté el cabello del rostro y volví a examinar una vez más los folletos y trípticos. Casi los recitaba en mi cabeza a medida que iban pasando entre mis manos...

_Brandon, Maryland, Yale, Juneau..._

Me detuve en cuanto lo asimilé. Desde que rompiera con Edward, había descartado por completo la idea de seguir con el plan de ir a la Universidad de Juneau. Primero, continuaba teniendo aversión al frío, y no pretendía congelarme los siguientes años de mi vida. Segundo, no me mudaría a un lugar que el visitara con frecuencia..., relativa. La idea, era alejarse de todo lo eso lo más posible. Incluso, si podía, del mismo clima frío.

Es por eso que había descartado por completo la posibilidad de Juneau, y me aseguré de tirar a la basura todos los folletos. Charlie no me dejó hacer lo mismo con la carta de aprobación y se adueñó de ella. Dijo que la guardaría, en caso de que cambiara de opinión.

Y ahora..., uno de los folletos aparecía en mis manos. En mi cama..., en mi cuarto. Lo solté instintivamente, como si el frío papel me quemará la mano. Alguien debió ponerlo ahí mientras me acerqué a la ventana. Y no cualquier alguien, sino alguien lo suficientemente veloz. Así que volví a grandes zancos hacia la ventana. Mi corazón había latido con fuerza, y me aquello me molestó. La reacción había sido completamente involuntaria.

Miré hacia fuera en todas direcciones, mas no había nada. Cerré la ventana de un portazo y volví a la cama, decidida a dejar la paranoia, cuando vi sobre el montón de folleto un sobre. Era blanco y alargado, con un sello azul en una esquina. Estaba abierto en un costado...

-No puede ser- musité pasmada. Sobre mi cama, estaba el mismo sobre que recibiera con la aprobación de Juneau. El mismo que Charlie tenía guardado bajo siete llaves.

-Pienso que deberías reconsiderar tus opciones- sugirió una voz delicada y musical. Su cadencia era demasiado familiar como para no reconocerla. Giré la cabeza lentamente, para encontrarme con la menuda figura de Alice tras de mí. Estaba exactamente como la recordaba..., por supuesto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – intenté que mi voz sonara ruda, severa..., pero me parecía imposible hablarle así a la adorable Alice.

-Sólo piénsalo un segundo. ¿Cuántas oportunidades asó se te presentan en la vida?

-Juneau no es la gran cosa- bufé.

-No hablo de la universidad. Hablo de pasaporte a la inmortalidad- replicó ella con franqueza.

-¿Qué?- comprendía perfectamente elo que me estaba diciendo, mas no comprendía cómo se atrevía a hacerlo de manera tan directa. Ni siquiera Edward me lo había planteado así.

-Estás equivocada, Bella...

-No, no lo estoy

-Estás tomando las decisiones incorrectas.

-¿Qué sabes tú?- dije con ironía, y luego, caí en la cuenta de mi estupidez. Probablemente, ella sabía más de mi futuro que yo misma. Alice enarcó una ceja.

-¿Estás apostando en mi contra?- inquirió divertida.

-No- me apresuré a responder- quiero decir..., ¿no puedo tener privacidad? Esto es allanamiento de morada.

-Creí que yo era tu amiga.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Entraste aquí sin mi consentimiento..., podría denunciarte- intenté disuadirla. No pretendía amedrentarla, simplemente, quería que me dejara en paz.

-Sí- bromeó ella- llama a la policía, llama a Charlie.

Ella estaba tocando un buen punto y que debía considerara..., mi padre la adoraba.

-Basta- ordené elevando la voz- Alice, te pido por favor que te vayas.

Señale con una mano sutil mente hacia la ventana. Ni modo que saliera por la puerta principal, a la vista de mi padre. La pequeña vampiresa se quedó mirándome por unos segundos. Inspiró co intensidad y cruzó las manos con elegancia sobre el regazo. Luego, sacó el aire de sus pulmones de un sopetón.

-Bien- dijo apresuradamente- creo que mi método no da resultado, así que seré sincera, Bella. Edward está mal.

-¿Mal?- mi voz sonaba de pronto interesada- ¿Cómo mal?

-No quiere hablar con nadie. Se pasa los días enteros dentro del cuarto, ni siquiera ha salido para cazar. Han pasado cuatro semanas desde la última vez que bebió, debe estar muriendo de sed.

-Pero..., eso peligroso. La sed podría empezar a dominarlo y ...

-Lo sé, y él también, pero al parecer, esa una manera de castigarse a sí mismo.

-Estúpido vampiro masoquista- mascullé. Aparté la mirada del rostro de Alice, y la clavé en el piso a mi lado. No había imaginado que Edward estaría tan mal.

-Eso no ayuda, Bella- reclamó Alice. Me llamó la atención su voz apaga..., había algo distinto en ella- Las cosas han cambiado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con...?

Alice dio dos lentos y deliberados pasos, rodeando mi cama, para luego sentarse en ella, de espaldas a mí, a la velocidad de un rayo.

-Lizzie se ha ido.

-Lo sé.., estuvo conmigo.

-Ella nos tiene miedo...- continuó Alice. Por un momento, me pregunté si me habría escuchado. No veía su rostro, pero fui capaz de adivinar su expresión ausente. No sabía qué decir..., porque, siendo sincera, yo no estaba tan involucrada en ese tema.

Evoqué la última imagen que me había llevado de Elizabeth. Hacían dos semanas que había desaparecido dentro del coche de...,lo que fuera que aquel hombre alto y señorial fuera de ella. Recordé sus palabras de adiós, la duda trazada en sus ojos y su expresión expectante al otro lado de la ventana del coche.

No había vuelto a saber de ella desde aquel día.

-Es lo lógico. Incluso tú ahora..., nos temes- dijo ella lentamente, como si midiera sus palabras con extremo cuidado. Alice giró su pequeña cabeza hacia mí, para mirarme sobre el hombro. Sus rasgos perfectos estaban dispuestos formando un cuadro de expectación y seguridad a la vez.

-No- tartamudeé- no es así, tu lo sabes.

-Te espantaste cuando me viste entrar- lo que ella decía era cierto.

-Sí, pero...- me excusé- eso fue por el efecto de la sorpresa. A cualquiera le pasaría.

Alice alzó una ceja, y apenas entreabrió sus labios.

-Estás lejos- observó, e impulsivamente dirigí una mirada hacia mis pies. Fue algo estúpido..., un reflejo humano. Pero ella tenía razón. En otra, oportunidad, yo estaría sentada junto a ella. Vi su fina y nívea mano apoyada sobre la colcha púrpura de mi cama, y entrecerré los ojos. No podía quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de Alice aquella noche en el bosque. Su forma de moverse, su mirada, la mueca que dominaba desde su ceño hasta su boca, entregada completamente a un lado más bestial que humano. Veía la misma mano, frágil en apariencia, hendida en el pescuezo de un lobo. Era imposible dejar de relacionar las cosas. La mente no obedece cuando se trata de olvidar a voluntad. Si las cosas fueran así, las vidas serían más fáciles.

No fui capaz de responderle a Alice, no cuando me di cuenta del verdadero motivo por el que mi cuerpo, por sí sólo, me mandaba a mantenerlo lejos de ella. Yo tenía miedo, y aquello lograba atrofiar toda mis extremidades..., incluso mi lengua.

Para mi sorpresa, Alice sonrió. Mi alegría desapareció cuando caí en la cuenta de que era una sonrisa cargada de melancolía.

-Ninguno de nosotros eligió esto, Bella- su voz de campanillas parecía ahora la cadencia de un primer violín.

Quise decirle que ya lo sabía, pero su mirada me intimidaba, Era como si no tuviera derecho a sentir el miedo que sentía, como si me avergonzara por ello, mas Alice continuaba- Ninguno de nosotros esta feliz con esta condición de _semi-bestias._

-No- intenté, negando con la cabeza. Por algún sentimiento o motivo, oculto tras la capa de temor, me apenaba profundamente ver a Alice así.

-Carlisle tenía razón..., no debíamos decirle. Teníamos que mantener el secreto.

-Elizabeth tenía derecho a saber...

-Pero no de esa manera.- cortó Alice, dándome la espalda nuevamente. – Carlisle intentó ser sutil, de no intimidarla demasiado. No sabes lo difícil que fue para él..., de cierta forma, Elizabeth podría considerarse más hija de Carlisle que cualquiera de nosotros.

-¿Cómo está él?- pregunté, aún inmóvil en mi distancia.

Alice esbozó una sonrisa encantadora, desconcertándome.

-Esta peor. Todos estamos muy mal con esto. Tú y Elizabeth llegaron para recordarnos de que no podemos congeniar con lo humanos como si fuéramos sus pares, y esa era una esperanza que albergábamos desde que puedo verme en este cuerpo.

-Lo siento...

-No deberías, sé que no es tu culpa- Alice se puso de pie con elegancia, y se dirigió hacia a mí. Impulsivamente, contraje los puños, y me molesté con mi propio cuerpo.- Edward te necesita, Bella.

Ahora más que nunca.

Su mención de Edward, y y mi visión de él encerrado en su cuarto, me hicieron sentir naúseas. Eso debería ser lo que llamaban culpa.

-Tú y él..., tenían planes juntos, una vida sin límites por delante...., ¿qué pasó?

-El es diferente- respondí bajando la vista. Mi respuesta era un asco.

-¿Desde cuando te importa eso, Bella?

-Desde el momento en el que comprendí que no era capaz de lidiar con ello.

Mi voz sonó con tal determinación y seguridad, que Alice no respondió, sólo se limitó a asentir, lenta y deliberadamente.

-Esta bien, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí....

Podía ver el resentimiento en cada una de sus facciones, marcándose, diluyéndose en sus ojos de ámbar. Los mismo ojos de Edward. Ella se dio la media vuelta, y se dirigió a la ventana.

-Alice- la detuve, vacilante. Había extendido involuntariamente una mano hacia delante, pero la retiré en cuanto me di cuenta.- Dile a Edward que..., sólo...

Me trabé en mis propias palabras. Una parte de mí, me impulsó a detener a Alice, tal vez porque no quería que se marchara tan pronto. Pero esa era absurdo, pues su presencia, ahora, no hacía más que intimidarme.

¡Maldita noche en la que apareció Jake!...

Jake..., Jacob. Mi mejor amigo..., hasta antes de esa noche, por supuesto. Ahora no tenía amigos. Dudaba que hubiera alguien que se interesara por mí de sobre manera aparte de Charlie, Reneé y, tal vez, Phill.

No supe del estado de Jake hasta el día en el que Elizabeth se marchó. Esa tarde, fortuitamente contesté una llamada de Billy..., el que se las había ingeniado para hacerme saber la condición de su hijo, de manera que yo no pudiera ignorarlo.

Llamó a eso de las seis, cuando obviamente Charlie se encontraba fuera, preguntando por él.

-No está, aún no _sale_ del trabajo- utilicé la palabra _sale_, en vez de _llega_, para hacerle a entender a Billy que no había pasado por alto su desatino.

-Ah, es verdad..., Bueno, Bella, ¿podrías dejarle un recado? No creo que pueda volver a llamarle más tarde.

-Seguro- contesté mecánicamente, mientras cambiaba el teléfono de la mano derecha a la izquierda, para poder tomar nota.

-Dile que ese encargo suyo me va a tomar más tiempo del previsto- comenzó el padre de Jake- y que tal vez se llevé unos billetes más..., que sería bueno que se pasar por aquí temprano, mañana.

-Bien, ¿algo más?- traté de ser lo más cortante posible. No quería darle tiempo para sacar a colación el tema de Jacob, pero Billy fue más astuto.

-Ah- dudó- Sí..., Esta mañana me preguntó por Jake, esta muy preocupado. Dile que él esta bien..., aún debe guardar reposo unos cuantos días más, pero nada del otro mundo. Sólo quedará con esas horribles marcas en cuello...

Mi mente viajó instantáneamente a la escena vivida días atrás. Elizabeth lanzándose sobre Jake, enterrando sus uñas en su cuello, como si quisiera ahorcarlo.

-Pero doy gracias, ¿sabes? Jake es el que resultó menos herido que el resto de los muchachos.

-¿A sí?- pregunté con voz ronca. Si Jacob no podía moverse de la cama con un par de días y varias cicatrices a cuestas..., ¿qué quedaba para el resto de la manada? ...Pronto caí en la cuenta de que Billy me estaba manipulando. Había logrado que de repente, yo me interesara por el tema al que había prefirido estar ajena.

-Bueno, lo lamento. ¿Quieres que le diga algo más a Charlie?- continué, recobrando la claridad.

-No sólo eso, que Jacob se encuentra bien..., pero sólo por fuera, porque por dentro esta destruido.

-Esta bien, yo sde lo diré- corté una vez más. Eso último iba dirigido exclusivamente a mi persona.

-Ah, pero recuperará, ya verás. Después de todo, el muchacho es fuerte como _un lobo_. – se bufó él en un intento de broma.

-Sí, bueno, le daré el mensaje a papá en cuanto llegue.

-Bien

-Bien- dije en volumen más alto, apresurándome a colgar el teléfono para que Billy no siguiera metiéndome cosas en la cabeza que me hicieran sentir más miserable aún. Lo más gracioso, molestamente gracioso, fue cuando me supe engañada.

Charlie dijo que ni siquiera había visto a Billy ese día, por lo que no podría haberle preguntado por Jake. Aún así, intenté que la rabia que sentía hacia el padre de Jake no adquiriera tanta importancia. Sólo debía ignorar lo que me había dicho y ya. Aunque había dicho que Jake destruido por dentro...., pues bien, yo estaba peor. No conseguiría perdonarle nunca la manera en la que se comportó aquella noche.

Esa noche desgraciada, en la que se me mostró la naturaleza en todo su potencial. La noche en la que comencé a sentir temor..., el mismo que sentía ahora que tenía a una vampiresa en mi habitación, a escasos dos metros de mí.

-Yo sólo...- intenté decirle a Alice, pero ella no me prestó atención, y volvió a girarse. Entonces, inhalé y expiré con bastante fuerza, harta de mi inseguridad. – Lo siento, ¿está bien?

Mi voz sonó bastante grave y fuerte en comparación a lo normal, pero eso no inmutó a Alice. Ni siquiera me miró cuando dijo:

-Yo lo siento más.

No pude debatirle, puesto que desapareció de un segundo a otro por mi ventana, dejando una brisa a su paso, que hacia que las ramas del árbol que había fuera se mecieran con frenesí. El sonido de las hojas me recordaba los días de verano, cuando venia el viento seco. Impulsivamente, salté hacia la ventana y me apresuré a cerrarla. También, le pasé el seguro.

Luego, mis ojos volaron hacia la cama, donde aún yacían los folletos, entre ellos, el de Juneau. Recordé cuando había recibido la carta de aprobación, y la sonrisa en el rostro de Edward cuando vino a enseñarme la suya.

La oportunidad estaba ahí. Prácticamente, era mi única opción. Me recriminé una vez más por haberme mostrado tan terca en cuanto a considerar otras facultades..., si lo hubiera hecho, ahora no tendría este problema. Mas no estaba dispuesta a perder mis esperanzas, por muy bastas que estas fueran. Me incliné y cogí tanto la carta como el folleto y los tiré en el pequeño papelero que tenía junto al escritorio. No era deshacerse de ellos del todo..., pero era una manera de decir que no era lo que deseaba.

La visita de Alice me había dejado aturdida. Ella había acudido en mí en busca de ayuda, de eso no había dudas. Si decía que Edward, y toda la familia estaban mal, era porque era cierto. No podía concebir a Rosalie afectada por los últimos acontecimientos..., tal vez, fuera la excepción.

Casi podía ver a Edward solo en su cuarto, sobre la alfombra dorada, sediento, mortificándose en gran parte por mi causa. Debe haber sido similar a lo que yo sentía cuando él me dejó en una época. Ahora ese dolor me parecía demasiado distante, y no comprendía como es que pude llegar a estar tan mal. Puede que después de todo, aquello que la gente llama madurar, tuviera algo de cierto.

Alice también había dicho algo sobre Carlisle..., y me sentí mal por ello. De cierta forma, yo había influenciado bastante a Elizabeth para que tomara la decisión que yo estimaba la correcta; la de dejar a los Cullen. Supongo que en ese momento no consideré las consecuencias que esto podría traer para ellos, y sobre todo para Carlisle. Durante mis visitas a la casa de Edward, pude notar el vínculo que se había forjado entre Elizabeth y el que ella creía su padre. Pero mis visitas habían sido muy pocas desde que ella llegara a Forks.

Estuve toda la tarde pensando en los Cullen, hasta que cayó la noche Ni el sueño logró separarme de ellos, puesto que mi subconsciente me atacó en sueños.

Veía a todos. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, incluso Esme. Estábamos en el gran salón de la mansión a pocos metros del piano de cola. Habían flores y velas rosadas por doquier, y un pastel con un glaseado rosa. Era como la escena de mi cumpleaños número dieciocho. Los Cullen me rodeaban, formando una raonda mi alrededor. Tenían los ojos negros como el carbón y las caras moldeadas en muecas burlonas..., o sedientas.

Yo no podía hablar, pero oía cómo mis frenéticos latidos hacían eco en el gran salón. Entonces, Jasper y Rosalie me cogían cada uno or un brazo, lastimándome un poco. Carlisle y Emmett me empujaban por la espalda. Alice tiraba de mi mano hacía adelante, y Esme tenía una mano sobre mi nuca, obligándome a mantener la vista fija al frente. Entonces me arrastraron lentamente hacia el otro extremo de la sala, donde la luz de los candelabros rosas nos abandonaba.

Pude distinguir, en medio de la oscuridad, una figura encorvada sentada en el suelo. El contacto con la piel de los vampiros me hizo estremecer de frío. Entonces, la figura se puso de pie, y los Cullen se mostraron entusiasmados, exhibiendo sus perfectas dentaduras en intimidantes sonrisas. Cuando la figura se hubo acercado lo suficiente, le reconocí. Era Edward. Su piel estaba más pálida aún que cuando la recodaba y su cuerpo más delgado, débil.

El cabello cobrizo era prácticamente lo único que tenía color en su rostro. Pero no fue su palidez lo que me atemorizó, sino el encontrarme con un par de ojos rojos, en donde debían de haber estado los de ámbar líquido. Iba a decirle algo, lo que fuera, pero no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Edward se acercó a hacia mí con expresión ausente. Pasó una mano tras mi cuello, lo que me puso de punta los cabellos de la nuca. El resto de los Cullen continuaban sujetándome con firmeza.

Entonces, conseguí hablar.

-Edward- dije con voz suplicante, pero el pareció no escucharme. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y creí ver un atisbo de diversión en ellos. Entonces, en menos de lo que pude contar sus dientes se clavaron en mi garganta, con un sonido desgarrador y brutal. Lo último que ví, fue mi mano paralizándose bajo la de Alice.

Cuando desperté, estaba sudando frío. Miré el reloj. Eran las cinco y media de la mañana, asi que intenté dormir un poco más. No pude. No quería volver a soñar.

Fortuitamente, mis compras y diligencias del día siguiente, me llevaron a pasar frente a hospital de Forks. Andaba a pie, puesto que desde que decidiera romper con Edward, dejé de utilizar el coche que me había obsequiado. Sabía que no lo iba a aceptar de vuelta, así que me limité a dejarlo de usarlo, y condenarlo a una larga vida de oxidación en la parte trasera de mi casa.

Decidí entrar en el hospital. Sólo debía asegurarme de algo..., sentía curiosidad por saber si lo que decía Alice era cierto. Después de eso, no haría nada más. Sólo preguntaría y me iría. Consideré que eso no era interesarse demasiado.

Me encontré en la calurosa recepción del hospital. En esto lugares siempre se les pasa la mano con la calefacción, y eso que ni siquiera estabamos en época de invierno. Había alguna gente en la sala de espera, pero eran apenas cinco o seis personas, todas mayores. Después de todo, Forks era un pueblo pequeño.

Me dirigí inmediatamente a al mesón de informaciones. Arrojé los brazos sobre el alto mesón y miré a una de las recepcionistas.

-¿Qué necesita?- preguntó sin siquiera mirarme, absorta en su trabajo de papeles y más papeles. No capté cómo supo que me encontraba ahí, de partida.

-Pues..., - dudé- necesito hablar con el doctor Cullen.

Había pronunciado tan despacio apellido, que la secretaría tuvo que ovler a preguntar.

-Perdón, ¿con quién desea hablar?

-Con..., el doctor Cullen- repetí más fuerte, pero con la misma inseguridad.

Como por arte de magia, la recepcionista se dignó a mirarme, abandonando su trabajo, fuera lo que fuera en lo que eso consistía.

-¿Quién lo busca? – inquirió con suspicacia, Pude sentir cómo me examinaba el rostro de arriba abajo. Seguramente la desilusioné.

No estaba preparada para esa pregunta, por lo que me demoré en contestar.

-Soy..., una antigua paciente.

-Ah- dijo ella, perdiendo algo de interés.- Pues, el doctor no se encuentra; está enfermo.

Imposible.

-Ah, ¿de veras? ¿ qué sucedió?

La recepcionista suspiró.

-Ojalá lo supiera. El pobre hombre lleva días sin venir, casi nunca falta.

-Excepto los días soleados- musité.

-¿Qué? – preguntó la secretaria, que no había pillado mi frase del todo..., o el sentido de ésta.

-Nada- contesté- y ¿no sabe cuando volverá?

-¿Cuándo volverá quién? – intervino una mujer regordeta que acaba de sentarse en el asiento vacío. Debía tratarse de la otra recepcionista.

-El doctor Cullen- respondió la rubia, con evidente desánimo.

-Ay, ese hombre- suspiró con nostalgia la recién llegada- iluminaba mis mañanas. Ahora, nada... sólo tengo café.

La mujer gorda estiró una mano hacia una parte oculta para mí del mesón y cogió un tazón de oscuro café humeante, bebiendo con avidez.

-El doctor Cullen era un ángel- continuaba la otra.

-Un encanto de hombre. Jeremy podría parecerse un poco a él.

-Sí- suspiraba la rubia, como si de pronto, hubiera despejado de la tierra- ¿recuerdas la vez en que me pidó ayuda para...

_Ya vi suficiente_, dije para mis adentros. Alcé las cejas, y abrí desmesuradamente los ojos para luego marcharme sin despedirme o dar siquiera las gracias. Había dejado a esas dos mujeres soñando despierta. Parecía increíble que incluso sin estar presente, Carlisle era capaz de causar ese efecto en las mujeres.

_Si ellas supieran_, pensé, nuevamente para mí.

Pero había obtenido lo que quería saber; Carlisle estaba tan mal como Edward. No veía otra explicación para que no fuera al hospital. Además, yo bien sabía lo mucho que él disfrutaba con su trabajo. Una vez más, no pude evitar sentirme culpable. Si yo no le hubiera dicho esas cosas a Elizabeth, tal vez ella se hubiera quedado en Forks. Tal vez ahora estaría con ellos, intentando acostumbrase a su naturaleza, tal y como yo tue que hacerlo. Mas, ¿y si después se arrepentía como yo?

Yo creía que ella tenía el derecho de mantener una vida normal, si eso era lo que quería. También podría aplicar eso a mí. De hecho, lo estaba haciendo.

Llegué a casa agotada por la caminata desde el centro, pero satisfecha de no tener que recurrir a usar el carro. Eso sí, las compras de ahora en adelante, las hacía Charlie. Ni modo que cargara con todas esas bolsas todo el tryaecto, y a pie.

Cuando llegúe, me encontré con el coche de mi padre estacionado al frente de la casa- cosa extraña- puesto que a esas horas, debería estar en plena jornada de trabajo. Habíamos salido juntos de casa, temprano en la mañana. Entré a la casa y me quité el abrigo.

Charlie salió de la cocina, tenía algo en los ojos. Parecía que echaba chispas.

-'¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté de inmediato,

-Bueno- comenzó él- hice una para antes de ir a la estación esta mañana y...no pude dejar de abrirla.

-¿Qué? - pregunté. De pronto, mi corazón había comenzado a latir con más fuerza..., podía leer algo en el rostro de papá. Entonces, Charlie sacó algo de su bolsillo trasero, y me lo enseño, agitándolo en el aire, con suficiencia.

-¿Qué? ¿qué es eso? – le apremié, aunque ya lo sospechaba. En su mano derecha, sostenía un sobre balnco y alargado, a medio abrir.

Charlie sonrió. Sostuvo inmóvil el sobre unos segundo más y luego me lo tendió.

-_Maryland._


	27. Parte II : El primer día

Parte II

El primer Día

Amaneció y abrí los ojos, _asustada._

No podía creer que hubiera llegado a esto. No sabía cómo. Estaba parada en el último lugar en el que imaginé que estaría cuando dejé Forks. Y en el último lugar en el que querría estar en ese momento. Los rostros de los allí presentes, pasaban y se volteaban a mirarme. Yo hacía gala magistral de mi orgullo y los ignoraba. Simplemente, yo no era una de ellos. Jamás lo había sido, desde el momento en el que mi difunta abuela Lilian decidiera educarme bajo la seguridad de las cuatro paredes de nuestro hogar.

Nunca estuve más convencida de que aquella había sido la mejor manera de hacerlo que ahora. Seguramente, si ella estuviera aquí, no permitiría que yo pasara por esto.

Pero no estaba.

-Mi niña, aún está a tiempo de arrepentirse si no quiere hacerlo- me consoló Martha, acomodándome el bolso.

-Él no cederá- dije convencida, y un poco resignada, mientras observaba de reojo el coche gris aparcado a unos metros de nosotras.

-Desearía no tuviera que pasar por esto. Si de mí dependiera...

-No., no- la detuve- tú hiciste todo lo posible. No hay manera de convencerle.

-Pero, mi niña...

-Tampoco quiero dar más problemas de la cuenta- reconocí. De cierta forma, yo había puesto a Richard entre la espada y la pared, o por decirlo de otro modo, se había visto obligado a quedarse con mi custodia. Si iba a vivir con él, debía obedecer sus reglas, por más sacrificadas que estas resultaran para mí. Vivir con Richard, era muy distinto a vivir con la abuela.

Se notaba que él no estaba acostumbrado a vivir en comunión, puesto que me ignoraba la mayor parte día. Yo sabía que no era intencional, simplemente era su manera de ser. Si no fuera por Martha, que acudía casi todos los días a hacerme una visita y a llenarme de mimos, no sé que hubiera hecho ese último mes. Mi vida se habría vuelto una especie de existencia completamente antisocial.

Tal vez, ese fuera uno de los motivos que impulsaban a Richard a hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-Vas superar esto, Lizzie- me animó mi amiga Martha- como siempre. Sé que eres valiente y esto es sólo un paso más.

-Sí, lo sé- sonaba tan falsa que ni yo misma, con lo fácil de engañar que soy, no me hubiera creído.

-No es tan terrible como parece...

Eché otra mirada hacia el interior, al otro lado de la reja. Lo que vi no me ayudó demasiado. Sólo asentí, para dejarla tranquila.

-Iré a verte esta tarde, ¿esta bien? – Martha seguía trabajando para los Gould y sus horarios eran bastante estrictos. Eran ocho horas, a partir de las nueve de la mañana. Por más que insistí a Richard para que la contratara para cuidarme, no quiso. Dijo que jamás le podría pagar tan bien como los Gould, y que no podía despedir a su actual ama de llaves, la señora Perry.

-Esta bien- respondí. Mi aliento se dibujo en el denso aire frío. Martha me besó en la frente y me empujó muy sutilmente hacia la entrada, rozándome el hombro con su suave cabello color caramelo.

_Aquí vamos_, pensé en mi fuero interno. Me encaminé hacia el edificio principal con pisadas firmes y en línea recta. Intentaba no mirar a los que pasaban cerca de mí, simulando que pensaba en otra cosa..., cualquier cosa. En realidad no era así. Realmente, aún no podía creer que me encontrara allí.

Era mi primer día de instituto..., el primero de _toda la vida_.

Sólo tenía mi bolso colgado al hombro- de cuadernos y útiles nuevos recién marcados- ropa de abrigo oscura y ..., náuseas.

Creo que lo que más tenía era eso último, por lo que debía encontrar urgentemente el baño. Otra cosa que no me agradaba del todo de vivir con Richard, era que estaba igual de empeñado en hacerme comer que Martha.

Además, la mano de la señora Perry para esas cosas, no le llegaba ni a los talones a mi amiga.

Me arrepentí de haber desayunado aquella mañana. Debí suponer que iba a estar demasiado nerviosa como para lograr retenerlo por más de una hora en el estómago.

Cuando me hallé en el cálido interior del edificio, intenté buscar alguna señalización que me indicara dónde encontrar el cuarto de baño. No encontré nada. Sólo me quedaba- horror- tener que dirigirme a algunos de mis..., compañeros .Eran tantos lo que pasaban frente y junto a mí, algunos más apremiado que otros, que no sabía elegir a cual preguntar y a cuál no. No quería importunar a ninguno.

Finalmente, me decidí por una chica morena. No sé por qué, tal vez fuera por ver una piel familiar en medio de toda esa gente. Pasó junto a mí, en dirección contraria, y entonces le piqué el hombro dos veces.

-Oye- dije y la chica se detuvo para volverse. Justo en el minuto, un muchacho alto paso junto a mí, por el otro lado y me empujó con su hombro. Me tambaleé, pero no caí.

-¡Oye, Tom! Fíjate por dónde vas tarado- le gritó la chica morena a viva voz. El tal Tom se volvió para mirarla sobre el hombre. Iba riendo y pronto se reunió con un grupo de chicos, que reían disimuladamente también. La chica a mi lado suspiró con resignación.

-Hombres- dijo negando con la cabeza. Llevaba el cabello oscuro tomado en una tirante coleta en lo alto de la cabeza, que se mecía de un lado a otr cuando la movía. Al ver que yo no contestaba nada, continuó.

-¿Querías algo?

-Ah, este..., sí- contesté. Creo que era un poco lenta para este tipo de cosas- quería saber, ¿el baño?

La chica me sonrió.

-Pues, vas en dirección contraria- quiso como reír, pero no lo hizo, seguramente por respeto. Genial..., al menos algo de aquello quedaba en este lugar. – Ven

La muchacha echó a andar y me cogió sutil mente del brazo para encaminarme, luego me soltó.

-Eres nueva, ¿no?

-Sí – me molestaba lo mucho que me costaba contestar. Hablar y actuar en este lugar, me resultaba un millón de veces más difícil que interactuar con Richard, con Martha o con..., cualquier otra persona.

-¿Primer año?

-Sí- reconocí.

_Perfecto._ Ahora además de ser evidentemente nueva y desorientada, era fácilmente identificable como novata.

Me pregunté si mi aspecto no sería muy infantil. Había tomado lo primero que había hallado en el clóset aquella mañana; una falda gris de invierno, las botas y un abrigo a juego. Richard también me había obligado a quitarme el luto.

De todas formas, procuraba siempre llevar un pañuelo negro atado al cuello, o algo similar, en señal de que aún persistía mi duelo por la muerte de mi abuela. De cierta forma, creía que si dejaba de usarlo, comenzaría a olvidarla con facilidad, y no quería que aquello sucediera.

Ese día, también había recogido mi cabello en una trenza. Admito que contaba con que las personas creyeran que yo era mayor, porque porte no me faltaba, pero debía haber algo en mí, que decía lo contrario.

-Estamos igual entonces- continuaba la chica- mi nombre es Nathaly...

Cuando me miró, supe que debía decirle el mío, aunque no hubiera preguntado.

-Elizabeth- asentí.

-Ah- exclamó ella alegremente. Tenía que admitir que alardeaba de una hermosa sonrisa- Eliza. Lindo nombre.

El hecho de que Nathaly usara el apodo de Eliza para mí, removió algo en mi memoria. Y más que en mi mente, en mi corazón. Sin embargo, era algo que tenía tan cuidadosamente guardado y destinado al baúl de los olvidos, que no lo saqué a la luz.

-Sólo Lizzie- intervine antes de que continuara.

-Esta bien, como quieras...-Nathaly se detuvo ante una muralla de azulejos blancos, que viraba hacia dos direcciones- Es aquí, ahora tengo que dejarte, voy retrasada.

-Gracias

-De nada,. Tal vez no topemos en alguna clase luego.

-Genial- dije sin pensarlo, y sonó tan falso como cada vez que mentía, pero pareció agradarle a Nathaly. Se alegó a paso ágil hacia el pasillo principal. Entré al baño de damas y como había previsto, no quedó ni rastro del desayuno de la señora Perry en mi cuerpo.

Por suerte, no había nadie en el baño como para oírme, lo cual no pudo dejar de llamar la atención, ya que los pasillos estaban tan atestados de gente, que el baño debería de haberlo estado igual. Sólo al entrar me topé con un grupo de tres chicas y otra se lavaba las manos en solitario, para salir enseguida. Pronto supe porque. Al salir del baño, me encontré con un corredor casi desierto. Seguramente aquel pitido agudo que había sonado mientras estaba en el baño tenía algo que ver.

No debía pensar mucho para darme cuenta de que estaba retrasada. Busqué frenéticamente en el bolso la lista de mis clases. La primera, era matemáticas. Salía en el apunte también el número de la sala.

Por suerte, algo de señalización había respecto a los números de las aulas, y pude hallar la mía al cabo de unos minutos. Varios minutos, porque resultó estar en el piso de arriba.

Toqué la puerta tres veces antes de abrir.

-Adelante- llamó una voz masculina desde adentro. Era profunda y grave..., demasiado. Giré la manilla y entré, aún sosteniendo el horario de las clases en una mano. En el interior, me encontré con un montón de pupitres acomodados en perfectas filas de ocho personas; el lugar era más grande de lo que había imaginado, o lo que había visto en la televisión. Todos los allí presentes se me quedaron mirando..., lo sé, a pesar de que no podía observarlos a todos al mismo tiempo.

Las paredes de la sala eran de color blanco invierno, y había toda una seguidilla de ventanas que daban al estacionamiento, junto a la fila más apartada de la puerta.

-Dígame- dijo el de la voz profunda, y mis ojos se posaron en él. Era un hombre de mediana edad, algo más de unos cuarenta años. Tenía el cabello castaño, salpicado de cañas y los ojos claros.

-Creo...-comencé, enredándome con las sílabas- yo creo que..., me toca clase aquí.

Los alumnos se rieron, y comentaron algunas cosas inaudibles..., o al menos, que deberían haberlo sido. Y o las oí todas, y aquello no hizo más que hacerme sentir avergonzada.

-Sí, sé que tiene clase aquí – dijo el hombre como si se tratara de algo evidente.- lo quiero es que me diga un motivo por el cual llega atrasada a mi clase.

-Yo...- no sabía cómo explicarle lo que había sucedido. Ni siquiera sabía cuál era la manera apropiada de dirigirme a él.

-Usted...

-No sabía que las clases habían comenzado ya. Nadie me avisó.

Esuché nuevas risitas en el grupo.

_¡Es tan tonta!..., ¡Mira su ropa!...., ¿qué sucede con ella?....Yo creo que es enfermita.._.

Los comentarios llegaban con demasiada nitidez a mis oídos. Son los momentos en los que hubiera deseado ser sorda. -¿Nadie le avisó? – repitió el maestro con incredulidad y yo negué con la cabeza. El hombre alzó las cejas y se apoyó en su escritorio, mirándome fijamente.

-¿Llama a eso una excusa, señorita?

-Yo, no...

-Deme un buen motivo- dijo de pronto con voz seca.

-Estaba en el baño- musité, pero él me oyó.

_Genial. Más risas._

-La próxima vez quiero una mejor- amenazó el profesor.

-No habrá próxima vez, señor.

-Siempre hay una próxima vez, señorita..., ¿su nombre?- dijo revisando la lista de alumnos que tenía sobre el escritorio.

-Niles- respondí y él recorrió con un dedo rápido el listado, para detenerse un poco más debajo de la mitad de la lista.

-Bien, señorita Elizabeth Niles, por favor tome asiento- contestó con voz indiferente, como si le hablara a cualquier cosa, menos a una persona. Reaccioné y avancé entre las filas. Había visto varios puestos vacíos en la parte posterior, y me había fijado en uno en particular. El último de la fila junto a la ventana, puesto que el pupitre de junto estaba vacío también. Me dejé caer pesadamente en el asiento y colgué mi bolso en la percha que había a mi espalda. Lo abrí para sacar mi cuaderno, ya que el profesor había retomado la lección nuevamente. El ruido que hice al abrir el bolso atrajo a más una mirada curiosa e intimidante. Era como si fueran todo ellos...,contra mí. Tomé la lapicera e intenté copiar el ejercicio de la pizarra en la primera hoja.

Era alguna clase de problema geométrico, porque implicaba triángulos. Miré mi papeleta con los horarios, para fijarme en el nombre del maestro. Mark Hudson.

-Entonces- dijo de improviso el señor Hudson cuando hubo terminado de copiar los datos en el pizarrón- ¿qué debemos hacer para conocer el valor del trazo PQ?...

La pregunta iba dirigida a todo el curso en particular, pero nadie parecía querer responder. Yo sabía la respuesta. Había hecho cosas así cientos de veces.

-¿Alguien?

Así que alcé la mano. En parte, para demostrarle al maestro que la impresión que se había llevado de mi era equivocada y para demostrarle al resto que yo no era una tonta como algunos habían comentado. Maldije cuando vi que al otro extremo de la sala, otra chica de cabello rubio alzaba la mano al mismo tiempo.

De todas formas, el maestro me eligió a mí, por un motivo lógico.

-Debemos...,¿aplicar funciones trigonométricas?- respondí, con la mano aún en alto. El profesor se me quedó mirando y pude ver cómo más de media clase se volvía para hacer lo mismo. Algunos con extrañeza, otros con recelo, algunos con genuino interés y unos pocos con burla.

-Trigonometría no es contenido de primer año, señorita Niles- contestó el señor Hudson, pero su voz ya no era dura como antes.- ¿señorita Fanning?

-Usamos Pitágoras- respondió la chica rubia.

-Exacto, para poder determinar la medida de...

Lo que yo había dicho era correcto y él lo _sabía_. Que sus alumnos no estuvieran preparados para comprenderlo no era mi problema. El resto de la clase transcurrió de manera bastante similar. Más ejercicios, algunos ejemplos e interrogaciones. No me arriesgué a contestar más a pesar de conocer las respuestas.

De hecho, decidí que mejor intentaría pasar desapercibida en todas las demás clases, y eso fue lo que hice el resto del día. Debo reconocer que me ofendí bastante cuando en Lengua, Nathaly ni se dignó a saludarme, porque estaba cotilleando con un grupo de amigas. Tampoco es que yo lo hiciera.

A la hora del almuerzo, la peor hora que podía concebir, ni me aparecí por el comedor. Si no comía, Richard no Martha no tenían por qué saberlo...

Era increíble cómo los pasillos quedaban considerablemente vacíos. Necesitaba respirar aire puro, relativamente, así que decidí salir al patio. Una vez allí, busqué el lugar más apartado que pude encontrar. Era una vieja banca de metal bajo la sombra de una enredadera. La planta forraba todo el muro de esa zona, y caía rebelde por las patas de la silla.

No sabía exactamente qué era lo que había ido a buscar a aquel lugar, pero al menos, conseguí apartarme del contaste parloteo. Estaba segura de que si permanecía más tiempo expuesta a él, terminaría con los oídos hinchados y la cabeza aturdida. De hecho, ya había un poco de eso.

Pero aparte de respirar y observar el entorno, no tenía nada más que hacer, y eso no me agradaba. Aunque parezca muy raro viniendo de mí, no me gustaba estar sola. No ahora que cada vez que la soledad me invadía, mis recuerdos brotaban a la superficie como ríos de color vívido. Y no quería recordar.

En parte, no lo deseaba porque pensar en algo que has perdido y que jamás volverás a recuperar, tiene un poco de tortura implícita. También, porque mis memorias de los pasados meses me recordaban algo aún peor, algo con lo que aún no estaba dispuesta a lidiar. Me decían lo que yo era, y lo que no era.

No era_ humana_..., no del todo. Ni siquiera podría considerárseme un híbrido, porque ambos padres biológicos eran humanos. Yo era algo más, pero trataba de ignorarlo la mayor parte del tiempo. De hecho, vivir con Richard me recordó la vida que llevaba antes de..., enterarme. Podía comportarme de manera totalmente humana con él , como debería ser. Incluso a ratos dejaba olvidada mi condición de_ fenómeno._

Esta vez, sentí la campana apenas sonó, con la misma nitidez con la que la oyera en el baño, a pesar de que ahora me encontraba fuera, y a varios metros del edificio.

Sin embargo, conté con el tiempo necesario para llegar. No fue más de virar en el corredor para ver todas las miradas posadas nuevamente en mí. ¿Acaso ellos se daban cuenta de que era diferente?

Probablemente no. Lo más seguro es que ni siquiera alcanzaran a dimensionarlo en sus cabezas. No dí ni tres pasos, cuando alguien paso a llevarme el hombro mientras caminaba en el sentido opuesto. Sentí como una débil risita quedaba flotando en el aire, junto a mí. Me volví para ver al sujeto, y me sorprendió al encontrarme nuevamente con la cara burlona de Tom mirándome por sobre el hombro. Era la segunda vez que ese chico me empujaba en el mismo día. Una tercera no se la perdonaría.

Al salir de clases, una brisa fría me dio de lleno en la cara. Parecía que el clima había empeorado un poco durante la última hora. Ví como muchos chicos salían hasta el aparcamiento para recoger sus coches. Me pregunté si Richard me ayudaría con eso en cuanto tuviera la edad suficiente.

Caminé rápidamente hacia el portón de salida, donde Richard me esperaba de pie. Caí en la cuenta de que era el único coche afuera.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo ha ido todo?- preguntó Richard tomándome por los hombros. Su voz era suave y serena. Pobre, ¡si supiera!

-Perfectamente- contesté. Eso le daría mucho que pensar.

-¿Has hablado con alguien? ¿Has hecho amigas?

-Amigas- repetí como si fuera una palabra completamente ajena para mí. Había considerado a tan poca gente como mi amiga, que no comprendía cómo Richard pretendía que hiciera _amigas_ en un día de instituto.

-Sí, ¿alguien con quien hayas hablado?

-Hablé con el maestro- me excusé.

-Lizzie- contestó Richard, descontento.

Entonces, alguien apareció tras de mí, poniéndome la mano en el hombro. Me volví para encontrarme cara a una chica rubia de anteojos. La reconocí como mi compañera en clase de Matemáticas, la que había respondido después de mí. Vestía bastante bien en comparación al resto y tenía una dulce sonrisa impresa en la cara.

-Hola- me saludó- Elizabeth Niles, ¿no?

-Sí- respondí y Richard me miró por mi aparente falta de personalidad. Hasta él notaba ese cambio al momento de interactuar con mis pares.

-Soy Alex Fanning, tenemos matemática juntas, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, este.., ¿Pitágoras, no?- intenté er simpática. Juro que lo deseaba con toda el alma.

-Sí- contestó Alex un poco desconcertada. Miré a Richard, que nos observaba.

-Mi compañera de matemáticas- la presenté señalando a Alex. Ella le devolvió el apretón de manos a Richard.

–Bueno, me gustaría hablar contigo, un propuesta interesante- dijo dirigiéndose nuevamente a mí.

-¿Una propuesta?

-Sí, es algo bueno, no te preocupes. ¿Qué tal si hablamos mañana?

-Ah..., perfecto

-Bien, búscame en el almuerzo.

-Bien

-Adiós- se despidió Alex con una sonrisa. Sólo me tocó el brazo y luego se alejó. Supongo que no escuchó mi débil adiós.

-Eso es bueno- reconoció Richard, con un rostro de suficiencia. Puse los ojos en blanco, y me encaminé hacia el auto.

-Como sea- dije en voz baja.

Me metí en el asiento del copiloto y bajé un poco la ventana para que entrara aire. Aún no me libraba de la sensación de náuseas del todo. Richard estuvo junto a mí enseguida y puso en marcha el vehículo. Miré hacia fuera, por el cristal algo empañado de la ventana. Tuve que pasarle una mano para poder ver mejor, y me quedé con la palma empapada.

Allá al frente, estaba el enorme edificio del instituto. El coche se puso en marcha y comencé a ver cómo se alejaba poco a poco. El cielo nuboso pendía sobre él, dándole un aspecto sombrío, el aspecto que se merecía.

Supuse que vería esa escena muchas veces más ...,y _suspiré._


	28. Ojos de Cristal

Ojos de Cristal

Nunca me había costado tanto levantarme. Ni siquiera en el fatídico día anterior. Sólo quería quedarme con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, soñando, o no soñando nada. Tener la mente en blanco yno tener consciencia de mí misma. Sí, eso era lo que quería.

Pero la realidad, cruel realidad, me obligaba a tomar otro camino. Otro camino que implicaba levantarse, vestirse y partir un día más al tortuoso instituto.

La noche anterior, Martha había llegado un poco tarde, pero en compensación, había traído una docena de pastelillos.

-¿Y? ¿ Cómo fue? – preguntó ansiosa en cuanto estuvimos en mi cuarto. La habitación que tenía hora en casa de Richard, era un poco más grande que la que tenía con la abuela, pero bastante similar. Al menos, la cama miraba en el mismo sentido; hacia el norte. La decoración también me recordaba mi antiguo cuarto, porque era la misma, ya que había conservado la mayoría de las cosas. Incluso la anntigua lámpara de noche que me obsequiara la abuela, no recuerdo para qué ocasión, se encontraba en mi velador.

-Horrible- admití, engullendo un bocado considerable de pastel. Tenía un dulce relleno de manjar. No tenía la necesidad de mentirle a Martha, ni de fingir con ella. También había un montón de casa apiñadas en un rincón; la mayoría con libros, materiales y algunos objetos de decoración. Todavía no llegaba el día en el que despertara con el ánimo suficiente como para desembalar y acomodar todo. Incluso me quedaban un par de maletas sin desempacar dentro del clóset. Y también..., había otra cosa.

Richard había dcidido conservar mi antiguo piano digital después de todo. Ahora se encontraba embalado en otra caja, en el cuarto de invistados, al fondo del pasillo. Me dijo, desde el primer día que llegué, que podía sacarlo e instalarlo en mi cuarto. Pero no lo hice. No me atreví a hacerlo. Lo más probable, es que evitara a toda costa tener que poner la mano sobre un piano otra vez.

-No creo que haya sido tan malo. ¿La trataron mal? ¿Sucedió alguna cosa?

Negué con la cabeza, mientras masticaba.

-No sucedió nada. Todo el día fue una gran pérdida de tiempo.

-Pero en la escuela aprendes cosas – apostilló Martha.

-Pero, ya sé esas cosas.

-No te creas sabelotodo. Aún tienes mucho que aprender.

-Puede ser- concluí de mala gana- Aún así hay algo que no encaja. No soy capaz de congeniar con ellos.

-¿Por qué no? Tienen la misma edad.

-Son diferentes...sólo. Usan palabras extrañas, no comprendo lo que dicen...

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo- mi amiga continuaba terca en su posición. Después de la abuela, Martha era la persona más sociable que yo conocía. Todo un polo opuesto a Richard.

-Lo es...ellos, gritan, chillan, no lo sé. Hacen de todo, menos decir algo coherente.

-No creo que todos sean así

-No lo sé..., como sea, no me molestaré en saberlo.

-¿Acaso piensas mantenerte alejada de todos?

-Si puedo- reconocí. Aún no veía la necesidad de fingir con Martha.

-Pero, Lizzie, no puede...

-Te equivocas- contesté- sí puedo. Sé que la única razón por la que Richard me obliga a hacer esto es porque quiere que desarrolle mis _relaciones interpersonales_. No le voy a dar en el gusto.

-Eso te haría bien.

-No necesito pasar por esto, soy bastante sociable- Martha me miró de reojo, como si no se atreviera a decirme que yo estaba equivocada. Tal vez lo estaba.

-¿Y desde cuando le entró lo rebelde? – preguntó con suspicacia, cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo siempre he sido_ rebelde..._

-De seguro- se burló mi amiga soltando una risita.

-De veras..., yo..., yo compraré una moto- solté y Martha volvió a reír.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya veremos- había dicho.

Así, aunque tenía el espíritu de rebeldía muy dentro de mí, me vi forzada – otra vez- a atravesar por el portón forjado en negro. Mientras más miraba el entorno, más evidente se me hacía mi diferencia. Simplemente, yo no pertenecía ahí.., no era como ellos. Y lo peor de eso, es que era más que una simple percepción..., mucho más que eso. Intenté disipar las ideas que comenzaban a formarse nuevamente en mi cabeza. Tenía que ser capaz de apartarlas.

Las clases de la mañana, continuaron con igual monotonía y una que otra cosa rescatable. Destacaría que en matemáticas, el señor --- me interrogó dos veces y contesté correctamente a sus preguntas. Además, me saludó al entrar yo al salón,esta vez a tiempo. Seguramente, ya se había dado cuenta con la clase de persona que estaba tratando.

En clase de lengua conocí a un chico, bastante simpático por lo demás. Se llamaba Steve, y la profesora de lengua me lo asignó como pareja para la actividad que debíamos hacer en clase, algo de sintaxis. Fue demasiado fácil, pero debo reconocer que él aportó tanto como yo.

Y también, debo admitir que por un momento, llegó a hastiarme su compañía. Steve era de esas personas que llenan todos los huecos con palabras. A lo mejor, por eso sintió simpatía por mí; yo no hablaba mucho. Más bien, escuchaba, y parecía que a Steve le agradaba que lo escucharan. Si no, supongo que no hablaría tanto.

-Niles..., Niles- decía con gesto pensativo - ¿debería sonarme?

-No..., no creo – admití. Sabía que la abuela era algo conocida, pero nunca tanto.

-Hum, sé que lo tengo en alguna parte..., en la punta de la lengua. Algún día lo recordaré- me sorprendió ver que Steve me sonreía, curvando sus finos labios hacia arriba. No se comportaba como el resto de los chicos conmigo..., de hecho, tampoco se parecía a ellos, ni en la manera de hablar ni en la vestir. Llevaba el cabello rubio cuidadosamente separado en un partidura y acomodado con laca apegado a la cabeza. Tenía un par de pecas sobre la piel blanca y vestía una polera de piqué celeste. A diferencia del resto, también, calzaba zapatos en lugar de tenis. En realidad, si se tratara de una mujer, Steve parecería una muñeca de porcelana fina.

Fuera por la razón que fuera, Steve estaba siendo simpático conmigo, y él me agradaba..., por lo menos, más que los demás. Por ese motivo, no me pude reprimir de volverle la sonrisa.

Otra cosa particular de Steve, era el hecho de que hablara demasiado. Incluso en la clase de lengua, donde hablábamos con murmullos se las arreglaba para seguir parloteando rítmicamente todo el rato. Cada vez que yo respondía, el lanzaba una contra respuesta diez veces más larga que su propia pregunta.

Ah, sí. También era él el que hacía todas las preguntas.

--No sé que va mal con mi memoria, creo que tengo algo- continuaba al ver que yo no decía nada- pero no con las materias, no..., eso es fácil. Desde el jardín de infancia que me suele ir bien, ¿a ti te va bien? Porque me gusta estar con gente inteligente, ya sabes, pero no se qué tengo en la memoria. Mi madre dice que es porque no como pasas. En casa todo comen pasas. Incluso, compran de cien a quinientos gramos cada semana en el mercado. Una vez, mi madre intentó que comiera ofreciéndome un...

Steve nunca se detenía. A ratos lo escuchaba, a ratos no, pero..., era increíble lo bien que me hacía su compañía. Al concentrarme completamente en lo que él decía, al aferrarme únicamente a eso, ya no había motivos para que mi mente divagara en otra cosa..., cosas más dolorosas. En otras palabras, Steve era un complemente ideal para mí. Me alegré de que nos correspondiera la clase siguiente, la de ciencias, juntos también.

En aquella clase no pudimos hablar tanto, en parte porque nos sentábamos un poco apartados, y también porque yo no me sentía muy bien. En medio de la clase, comenzó a revolvérseme el estómago. Creí que era algo controlable, hasta que comencé a marearme en serio. Un nerviosismo interno se extendió desde la boca del estómago hasta el resto de mi cuerpo atrofiándolo, haciéndolo estremecerse. Los ojos comenzaron a arderme.

-¡Examen sorpresa!- había exclamado el profesor de ciencias, el señor Biel, de una manera jovial, mientras comenzaba a repartir las pruebas en la primera fila. Oí un sonido que revoloteó entre los alumnos, una manifestación de descontento y me aturdió los oídos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó mi compañera de adelante. Al parecer, se había percatado de mi posición, con la cabeza y los brazos tirados sobre la mesa.

-Sí- dije, apenas. Sólo quedaba algo más de media hora. Daría la prueba y luego, en el almuerzo, podría ir al baño.

-¿Estás segura? Estás llorando- continuó la muchacha sorprendida. Le dijo algo a su compañera y ahora ya eran dos que me miraban con semblante preocupado. Entonces, el señor Biel pasó junto a ellas, y dejó una hoja frente a cada una.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al verlas volteadas hacia atrás.

-Creo que no se siente bien- respondió una de las chicas. No supe si fue la primera, o la segunda, porque tenía el rostro enterrado en mis brazos. Había descubierto que si mantenía los ojos cerrados, me mareaba menos.

-Señorita..., señorita, míreme- los maestros no estaban hechos para ser sensibles. Ellos no tenían tacto.

Haciendo acopio de mi autocontrol, levanté el rostro y me encontré con cuarenta más mirándome fijamente. Casi toda la clase se había volteado para ver.

-¿Se siente mal? ¿Está enferma? – preguntó el maestro, de pie junto a mí.

-Necesito...-fue todo lo que alcancé a decir, porque en ese momento, vi a Steve llegar hasta mi lugar.

-Creo que lo mejor será llevarla a la enfermería, si me permíte profesor.- intervino él.

-Estamos en prueba

Vi cómo Steve levantaba una ceja, como si hubiera algo de sarcasmo en su intención.

-Está bien, pero dese prisa. Saber cosas no sirve de nada si no cuenta con el tiempo. La deja y vuelve.

Entonces, sentí cómo los brazos delgados de Steve me ayudaban a ponerme de pie, y me sacaban a paso lento de la sala. Genial, seguramente, toda la clase había presenciado mi penoso episodio. Una vez que estuvimos afuera, y sentí la puerta cerrase nuestra espalda, me digné a hablar.

-Necesito..., que me lleves al baño

-¿Qué? No, vamos a la enfermería.

-Necesito ir- insistí

-Sigo creyendo que la enfermería es más segura. La señora Clarke te atenderá.

Steve inspiró aire y comenzamos nuestro camino hacia el primer piso, donde se hallaba la enfermería. Reuní toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no vomitar su fina polera celeste. La parte de la escalera, fue la más difícil, y tuve ayudarle un poco. El sabor de la mermelada del desayuno, el pescado de la cena y los pastelillos de Martha se me repetían en la boca, con un sabor agridulce, asqueroso.

Parecía que nunca íbamos a llegar, hasta que escuché que Steve hablaba con otro chico. No veía nada más, aparte del suelo. En realidad, todo el trayecto había estado mirando sólo el piso, recubierto de flexi color crema y salpicado de motas cafés. Era como el helado de crema con trozos de chocolate. El sólo recuerdo de comida me hizo sentír nuevas náuseas y me quejé. ¿Por qué demonios Steve no podía llevarme al baño y ya?

-¿Qué le sucede? – preguntaba la voz del otro chico. Aquello, apenas pude determinarlo, porque su voz era tan..., poco común. Era profunda, pero fina y agradable a la vez. Por un momento, me recordo a...

-No siente bien, se descompuso en clases. La traigo a la enfermería – respondía Steve.

-Bueno, siento que la señor Clarke no se encuentra ahora mismo. Salió a tomar colación. – la voz ajena y nueva pronunciaba cada palabra con precisión. Quise saber de quién se trataba, pero no fue capaz de subir la cabeza. Entonces, Steve murmuró algo inaudible, y luego me guió hasta las frías sillas de espera. Me dejó caer en una y me recliné sobre el estómago.

-Pero, ¿no es que vuelve a las una y media? – decía Steve, más lejos de mí.

-Son la una y cuarto

-Ah, Dios...- se lamentó mi amigo- tengo que volver ahora mismo, tengo examen. ¿Cree que podría...?

-Por supuesto, no hay problema.

-Gracias.- oí que decía Steve- Y luego dirigiéndose a mí- tengo que volver, lo siento. La enfermera llegará pronto.

Quise decirle que estaba bien, que no se preocupara demasiado, pero no fui capaz de hablar. Sentía que si abría la boca, no saldrían precisamente palabras. Luego, sentí los pasos presuroso y rítmicos de Steve alejarse hacia la derecha por el corredor.

Inspiré y el olor del ambiente me produjo renovadas y más intensas náuseas. Me apreté el abdomen, como si eso sirviera de algo para reprimir la sensación de malestar y me quejé.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó la voz desconocida junto a mí. Me sobresalté al oírla, ya que estaba demasiado cerca, casi junto mi cabeza, y no había oído nada que me advirtiera de su cercanía. Supuse que mis sentidos comenzaban a aturdirse también.

-Necesito ir al baño- le rogué en cuanto pude hablar- ahora.

-¿No puedes aguantar?- me preguntó con preocupación, pero lo único que hice para responderle, fue quejarme nuevamente.

-Esta bien- escuché que murmuraba, como si no estuviera muy contento con la idea que acababa de formular. Entonces, alzó mis brazos tras su cuello y me cogió por la espalda. Sentí que nos estábamos moviendo, muy a prisa. Oí cada uno de los pasos que él daba sobre el suelo de flexi, rápidos y seguros. Sus manos no vacilaron en ningún momento, ni flaqueó ante mi peso..., como si yo pesara mucho.

De pronto, la marcha se vio interrumpida y distinguí una voz femenina. Sonaba preocupada, sorprendida..., o una mezcla de ambas.

-¿Qué le sucede? – preguntó.

-La llevo al baño, dile a la señora Clarke que se dé prisa...

Enseguida continuamos la carrera. No me atreví a abrir lo ojos, por temor a marearme aún más que por la simple sensación de movimiento. Me aferré con ambas manos al cuello de su camisa, con el sólo deseo de no tener que arruinarla si no podía controlarme. Hubiera sido una fea mancha.

Al fin, llegamos al baño, y sentí cómo mis rodillas entraban en contacto con el frío piso. Cuando abrí los ojos, ya estaba inclinada sobre el váter..., y lo demás fue historia. Tal y como había predicho, no quedó absolutamente nada en mi estómago. Creo que esa fue la vez más traumática para mí, aunque siempre lo era. Desde pequeña me complicaba cuando sentí que ya no podía respirar, a causa del vómito y comenzaba a desesperare, a toser frenéticamente y a perder el control.

-Mantén la calma- dos grandes manos me apartaron el cabello del rostro, y lo sujetaron en mi espalda.

Confieso que me creía sola en el cuarto de baño, porque no creí que el sujeto se aatrevería a entrar al baño de damas conmigo. ¿O era el de hombres?...., Imposible determinarlo. No en ese estado.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, y clavé la vista en la lisa pared del baño. Aferré una mano a la puerta, y la otra a la taza de porcelana, mientras continuaba inclinada sobre el váter. Una nueva oleada subió por mi garganta y presioné la porcelana con más fuerza, sin mediarla. Entonces, a causa de la presión, la base del váter cedió y se corrió varios centímetros a la derecha, lo que produjo un ruido sordo. Luego, vino un silecio sepulcral. Había olvidado controlarme, y olvidé que no estaba sola. La angustia me invadió y comencé a toser nuevamente.

-Calma..., calma- era todo lo que repetía el sujeto a mi espalda. De cierta forma, me infundó confianza..., primero, porque no parecía haber notado mi pequeño descuido y segundo porque sabía que tenía el apoyo de alguien cerca. Recordé los días de mi infancia, cuando me enfermaba de alguna indigestión, y Martha se desvelaba conmigo en las noches, a mi lado, cuidándome.

En ese entonces, era ella la que sujetaba mi cabello y la que me decía que todo iba a pasar pronto y que estuviera tranquila. Tal vez, fue ese recuerdo el que me dio el valor que necesité para detenerme y encontrar mi autocontrol nuevamente. Caí en la cuenta de que las lágrimas se me desbordaban por los ojos y que el cuerpo me temblaba y pesaba por igual. Estaba jadeando, a causa de la agitación.

-Eso es..., debes tener calma- habló la voz a mi espalda.

-Gracias- dije apenas, mientras difería un espeso trago de saliva. Era amarga, como la bilis.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y oí los pasos freneticos de los tacones sobre el piso. Venían hacia mí.

-¡Ay, por Dios! – dijo la mujer - ¿pero que ha sucedido?

-Sólo ha vomitado

En ese preciso momento, las manos dejaron de sujetar mi cabello, y sentí como se alejaban de mí.

-Cielo, ¿cómo te sientes? - farfulló la mujer, quien supuse sería la enfermera.

-Mareada..- respondí. Mi voz sonaba tanto raposa como pastosa, y me ardía la garganta.

-¿Crees que puedas ponerte de pie? – preguntó una segunda mujer, poniendo su rostro frente a mí, para que pudiera verla. A pesar de estar mareada, pude distinguirlo con claridad. Era una mujer joven, de cabello castaño y labios intensamente rojos. Tenía una dulzura impresa en el rostro y en la voz.

Asentí. Fue toda mi respuesta.

-Te llevaremos a la enfermería y llamaremos a tus padres- me dijo ella, y luego sentí como ambas mujeres me cogían por los brazos y me impulsaban hacia arriba. La joven se quedó quieta, para que la otra pudiera girar en dirección a la salida. Entonces, lo vi..., y sentí un impacto tan inmenso como sólo había sentido una vez en mi vida. Una vez, que no quería recordar.

El hombre que tenía frente a mí era..., indescriptible, como sólo lo eran unos pocos. Tenía la piel blanquecina, con un ligero tono rosáceo, y el cabello tieso orientado hacia el lado izquierdo, de un color entre rubio y cano, deslavado o ceniciento. Los ojos grandes, me observaban con ansiedad, pero me vi obligada a volver a mirar al suelo. Eran demasiado claros, demasiado transparentes..., demasiado puros, como si estuvieran hechos de _cristal._ No fui capaz de recordar si acaso tendrían algún color en especial.

Las enfermeras me guiaron hasta la salida, y desde ahí comenzó la tortuosa marcha hasta la enfermería. La joven se adelantó para abrir la puerta, y luego volvió para ayudar a llevarme hasta la camilla. Una vez ahí, posó una suave mano sobre mi frente.

-¿Sientes frío?- preguntó con dulzura. Moví la cabeza d eun lado a otro, a modo de negativa. En eso, la señora Clarke, arrojó una frazada sobre mí, la cual me cubría hasta el mentón.

-¿Sientes alguna otra cosa?

-No

-Tomaré tu temperatura, ¿está bien? – la enfermera joven colocó un pequeño termómetro en mi lengua y en menos de lo que creí, lo quito. La sorpresa invadió su rostro en cuanto vo la lectura.

-Señora Clarke- llamó con voz nerviosa- ¿es esto posible?

La vieja enfermera se inclinó sobre el termómetro, ajustando sus gafas.

-Estas porquerías- masculló- les dije que necesitábamos renovar los implementos. Seguramente esta fallado.

-¡Pero está helada! –protestó la enfermera joven, haciendo que la señora Clarke me tocara la frente por sí misma.

-¿Segura que no tienes frío? – preguntó, con extrañeza en la ronca voz.

-Estoy segura

Enseguida, se inclinó bajo la camilla para sacar otra manta y me la arrojó encima. El peso de ambas colchas me molestaba bastante.

-¿Hay alguien en tu casa a esta hora? – me preguntaba mientras la joven

-Sólo la empleada.

-¿Quieres que llamemos para que vengan por ti?

-No..., estaré bien- intenté parecer lo más segura y estable posible. No quería que Richard ni Martha se enteraran de esto. Seguramente, creerían que no era más que un berrinche...,sobre todo Richard.

-Esta bien...

Me dejaron sola unos minutos, y tuve oportunidad de examinar mejor el ambiente. Las paredes eran igual que el resto del instituto, de color crema y frente a la camilla había una alto armario de puertas blancas. Había una ventana junto a mí, pero las persianas estaban bajadas. Junto al armario, había un lavamanos en forma de óvalo, y un dispensador de papel empotrado en la pared. La luz blanquecina que pendía sobre mi cabeza y el olor a alcochol me recordaron mis días en el hospital. Me parecía increíble que hubiera estado tan mal hace tan sólo unos meses...,

De pronto vi a Carlisle a mi lado, hablándome, contándome algunas de sus experiencias en el hospital. Su paciencia al hacerme compañía era infinita y sus gestos amorosos. No sé cómo fui capaz de sumirme tanto en aquel sueño, porque no deseaba hacerlo..., de niguna manera. Pronto, ya no me encontraba más en aquel pequeño cuarto de instituto.

* * *

Para mi fortuna, la señora Clarke volvió pronto- o eso creí- con una taza humeante en las manos. El ruido de sus tacones sobre el suelo me despertaron y me maldije en cuanto me di cuenta en lo que había estado soñando. Pestañeé varias veces, para enfocar la vista y desesperezarme del todo.

Me tendió la taza. Era un infusión de hierbas que juraría estaba por sobre los cien grados celsius y que me hizo beber a sorbos. Tenía un predominante sabor a menta y manzanilla...y mucha azúcar. Rogué para que mi estómago no la rechazara. Bebí hasta el último sorbo sin chistar y la enfermera pareció satisfecha.

-Creo que has soportado bien la infusión..., ahora veré si puedo darte algo para los vómitos- dijo ella, dejando la taza a un lado y dirigiéndose hacia el armario. Lo abrió de golpe y comenzó a buscar algo entre la infinidad de fármacos. Cuando encontró lo que quería llenó la taza con agua del lavamanos y volvió hacia mí.

-Abre la boca- dijo y obedecí. Puso una cápsula blanca y ovalada sobre mi lengua, y luego me puso la taza sobre el labio.

-Trágatela- dijo- esto te ayudará.

Una vez más le obedecí y con un gran sorbo me tragué la pastilla.

-¿Puedo irme ahora? Me gustaría volver a clases.

-Oh- rió la señora Clarke- ¿volver a clases, has dicho?

La miré extrañada.

-¡Las clases han terminado!

-¿Qué? – no podía creer lo que aquella mujer me estaba diciendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado divagando mi mente lejos de allí?

-Me quedé dormida.

-Lo sé, cielo.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las clases terminaron hace media hora.

-¡Media hora!

-Relájate- insistió ella- no te aflijas. No creo que en tu casa se preocupen tanto si tardas un poco.

La señora Clarke tenía razón. Richard llegaba recién a las ocho y media, y la señora Perry no tenía un especial afecto por mí que digamos. De hecho, no creía que lo tuviera por nadie.

El día anterior, Richard había hecho una excepción, pero sólo fue por ser el primer día. Esa mañana, durante el desayuno, me había dejado bien claro que tendría que aprender a usar el transporte público para volver de la escuela.

-¿Puedo irme? – volví a preguntar.

-Por supuesto

De un tirón, me quité las pesadas mantas, arrojándolas hacia delante. Estas cayeron perfectamente dobladas la una sobre a la otra el pie de la camilla. Sentí los ojos como platos de la señora Clarke ir desde mí, hasta las mantas dobladas y viceversa. La ignoré y le dí las gracias, apresurándome en salir de aquel pequeño cuarto, agradeciendo no sufrir de claustrofobia.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, encontrándome con un pasillo bastante despejado. Algunos estudiantes iban de un lado a otro, pero eran los menos. Intenté recordar la última clase en laque había estado...para recuperar mis cosa. Había estado en ciencias, en el segundo piso..., horror. Me giré para dirigirme a las escaleras cuando algo me detuvo.

-Eliza...

Me giré lentamente. Por lo que sabía, sólo Steve y alguno de los maestros sabían mi nombre.

En las bancas de la enfermería, estaba sentado el joven de cabello ceniza y ojos claros. Tenía mi bolso sujetado con ambas manos sobre el regazo.

-Tus cosas- dijo tendiéndome el bolso. Me acerqué con cautela para cogerlo, porque sus ojos me intimidaban demasiado. Era como si al mirar dentro de ellos..., mirara a través de una ventana, una ventana que daba hacia algo que no quería ver. Sus ojos encerraban tanto misterio, que incluso llegué a pensar que tras ellos se ocultaba algo oscuro. Qué irrisorio.

-¿Cómo..., cómo sabes mi nombre? – pregunté con voz grave mientras me colgaba el bolso al hombro. Era un apregunta estúpida, un tanto trillada, pero al fin y al cabo necesaria.

-Bueno – el joven se puso de pie, soltando una risa encantadora mientras se encogía de hombros- lo pones en todos tus cuadernos.

-Cierto...-mascullé. Ahora me arrepentía de tener esa costumbre infantil. Pero...,¿por qué demonios me arrepentía?

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien..., quiero decir, mejor..., gracias.- respondí mirando hacia el piso. Me molestaba particularmente lidiar con gente que fuera más alta que yo, y el sujeto me sacaba por lo menos dos cabezas. De cierta forma, me sentía inferior.

-No hay de qué. Sólo espero que te recuperes del todo.

-Gracias..., otra vez- me mordí en labio. No estaba acostumbrada a andar dando las gracias..., y menos dos veces en un mismo día y a la misma persona.

-No hay de qué- respondió de manera divertida y me hizo curvar los labios, al borde de un sonrisa.

-Debo irme, no quiero preocupar a nadie...- lo sorteé pasando a su lado y me encaminé hacia la salida.

-Espera, ¿te vas sola?

-Sí – contesté como si fuera algo evidente.

-No puedes..., aún estás mareada, se te nota al caminar.

-No es nada...- contesté y continué caminando, pero entonces él se colocó frente a mí, cogiéndome suvamente por el brazo.

-Yo te llevo

-No es necesario – intenté zafarme de su mano, avanzando, pero me fue imposible. Volvió a detenerme.

-Insisto- dijo con voz grave. Le miré a los ojos, para escrutarlo con la mirada y desafiarle, pero fue una mala idea. Una vez más me vi abatida.

Cerré los ojos, para despejarme la mente y luego centré toda mi fuerza en el brazo derecho, por el que me tenía sujetada. No me costó nada quitármelo de encima. Estos eran los momentos en los que agradecía que un ser sobrenatural hubiera depositado algo de su genética en mí..., aunque fuera de una forma _bastante poco convencional_. Miré al joven por el rabillo del ojo; ni siquiera se mostró sorprendido por mi exhibición de fuerza. No podía simplemente no haberse dado cuenta.

-Te hice un favor, me debes un favor..- continuó, atravesándose en mi camino. Comencé a dudar seriamente del interés de aquel sujeto. Estaba insistiendo demasiado y no podía imaginar sus motivos.

-Te lo agradecí

-Pero me sigues debiendo un favor- sonrió él. Pero algún motivo desconocido, aquel sujeto estaba decidido a retenerme, y estaba usando sus juegos de palabras para lograrlo.

-¿Qué quieres? – le desafié, más mis desafíos no lo parecían, a causa de mi _bendita_ falta de autoconfianza.

-Que me dejes llevarte a casa.

-Pero entonces tú me estarías haciendo un favor a mí – le expliqué, aunque no acababa de comprender sus motivos– no al revés.

-Velo de la forma que quieras..., eso es todo lo que pido- el joven insitía en su petición- Mi auto esta afuera, no hay problema.

Miré por los ventanales de la puerta. Afuera, el sol quemaba como un condenado, rebotando en las superficies opacas del aparcamiento, otorgando a todo lo que tocaba una tonalidad cándida. Un escenario bastante desalentador, considerando que eran varias calles y cuadras hasta el condominio de Richard.

-Está bien- me vi prácticamente obligada a aceptar su ofrecimiento. Además, así dejaría de deberle el favor.

Si después de eso, insistía en perseguirme, comenzaría a sospechar.

El joven me tendió una mano, claramente en señal de que le devolviera el bolso. Lo hice, no sin algo de reticencia y le seguí a paso lento hasta el estacionamiento. Tampoco parecía que él tuviera apuro alguno.

-Entonces..., ¿eres nueva? – preguntó mientras caminábamos, cargando mi bolso sobre su hombro.

-Sí..., creo que es bastante evidente.

-No, no lo digo por eso. Llevo bastante tiempo aquí y no te había visto antes, tampoco en los alrededores.

-Hablas como si conocieras mucho

-De hecho, sí- reconoció, con cierto tinte de orgullo en su voz. Pronto no acercamos a un coche color índigo. Una rápida ojeada a la placa me indicó que se trataba de un BMW. El joven se adelantó para abrirme la puerta del copiloto, espero a que me acomodara, me ayudó con el cinturón, puso el bolso en mi regazo y cerró la puerta. Dio la vuelta por el frente del coche y pude fijarme más en su fisonomía. Tenía una espalda ancha, pero no en demasía. Pronto estuvo en el asiento de junto y echó a andar el auto. Dio marcha atrás y se encaminó a la salida. Me llamó la atención la actitud del portero.

-Buenas tardes, señor Craven – se había despedido luego de abrir el portón de salida. Cuando estuvimos en la calle, no pude evitar preguntarle su nombre.

-..., ¿cómo te llamas?

-Este..., David- dijo como si estuviera muy seguro de revelarlo, y no quitó las manos del volante. Lo ignoré por un momento, y miré por la ventana. Era la misma imagen del instituto que tenía del día anterior, desde el coche de Richard, sólo que ahora, estaba iluminado por el sol.


	29. Rumbos Diferentes

Rumbos Diferentes

Había pasado más de un mes desde que Elizabeth se marchara, y las hojas de algunos árboles comenzaban a caer hasta el suelo, rozando el aire con sus cariñosos movimientos, recodándome..., que una vez más todo volvía a empezar. Pronto los días soleados dejarían de ser algo habitual en Forks, y serían reemplazados por la cubierta nubosa que tan bien conocía. Entonces, podríamos salir más, pero dudo que alguno quisiera hacerlo.

Me encontraba tendida en la hierba, sin importarme que el vestido ceñido prácticamente nuevo que llevaba se estropeara. Nada importaba cuando yo estaba en mi santuario.

Aquel era un lugar especial, al que solía acudir con frecuencia, para meditar y para centrarme en vigilar el porvenir de lo que me rodeaban y de mí misma. Era un lugar tan personal, que jamás le había revelado su existencia a nadie. El resto de la familia, sin embargo, sabía que cuando yo me adentraba en el bosque para meditar, no debían seguirme. Nunca lo hicieron, porque siempre respetamos la privacidad de cada uno. Incluso Edward, que tenía que esforzarse el doble para hacerlo no tenía inconvenientes con eso.

La fría brisa hacía mecerse con suavidad las copas de los altos árboles, los cuales convergían en el centro de mi santuario, dejando una pequeña abertura por la cual se filtraba la luz, la cual llegaba directo junto a mí. Sólo mi antebrazo era tocado por lo rayos del sol que estaba pronto a ponerse, y mi piel resplandecía como la escarcha, lanzando diminutos destellos en todas direcciones. Mi apariencia a la luz del sol me recordaba que era diferente.

Había estado las últimas horas allí, reposando entre la hierba, escuchando el gorgoteo que producía un afluente cercano, que desemboca en un pequeño estanque en un costado de mi santuario. Allí, el agua permanecía casi en la más completa quietud. Las pocas flores que quedaban de la esencia veraniega, eran de tonalidad amarilla y de un tamaño ínfimo, y se esparcían irregularmente por sobre la hierba.

Los gruesos troncos de los árboles se pocisionaban de manera tal, que dejaban un espacio circular de varios metros de diámetro. El lugar era tan especial, tan íntimo y forjado de manera natural, que no dudé en tomarlo como propio en cuanto lo descubriera. Allí, sentía que podía escuchar toda la vida del bosque, porque me encontraba en pleno corazón suyo.

A veces, todos necesitamos un espacio para nosotros mismo, un lugar donde reencontrarse con la persona más interna que se esconde dentro de nosotros. Esa instancia es necesaria, incluso para los que estamos condenados a convivir con eso por un tiempo que no somos capaces de delimitar. Probablemente, no soy el tipo de persona de la cual se esperaría se tomara un tiempo para hacer una pausa en su vida y cavilar sus asuntos, pero a mí no me podía estereotipar.

Ahora más que nunca necesitaba volver a este lugar. Necesitaba recordar, para precisar en qué nos habíamos equivocado..., qué habíamos hecho mal.

El encanto y la impulsividad de nuestra existencia había sido arrancada de nosotros, llevada lejos. Ahora todo volvía hacer igual que hace unos años, pero peor. Habíamos conocido de cerca la esperanza..., habíamos sentido el júbilo, por lo que era mucho más cruel que no haberlo sentido nunca. De cierta forma, no puedes lamentar la pérdida de algo que nunca has tenido.

Pero lo tuvimos.

Cuando Edward llegó aquel día de Marzo, atormentado por la presencia de la más viva tentación, supe que nada volvería a ser como antes. Creo que me equivoqué.

Él no se creyó capaz de poder combatir contra el deseo y se marchó, dejándonos con una tristeza en el alma. Mas yo sabía que el regresaría, y más temprano que tarde, Edward volvió a casa. Algo había cambiando en él, su mirada ya no era la misma, y no me costó mucho averiguar el por qué- Después de todo, conocía a Edward como la palma de mi mano.

Noté que no sólo la sangre de aquella humana, de Bella, cantaba para él. Había algo más..., Edward estaba enamorado. Enamorado como nunca lo había estado antes.

Recuerdo que la primera impresión de Esme, fue alegrarse. Edward tenían más de una década de vida, y en todo ese tiempo jamás había conocido el amor. Eso debía ser frustrante.

A veces, me hubiera gustado ser yo la que pudiera leer su mente, para poder comprenderle y ayudarle en cierta forma. Estaba casi segura de que sufría por ello. Al fin y al cabo, era el único varón de la familia que no tenía compañera.

Supongo que habrá leído las muchas veces que tuve ese pensamiento, y me lo hizo saber, dejándome claro que aquello no le afectaba en absoluto, que ocurriría cuando tuviera que pasar.

El problema es que el nunca se imaginó cuando iba a suceder..., ni con quién.

No pude si no alegrarme cuando Edward reconoció estar prendido de Bella, a pesar de que ella fuera humana. Por lo que sabía, ella había tolerado muy bien la naturaleza de nuestro ser y a diferencia de lo que esperaba, no se mostraba intimidada ante nosotros. Incluso cuando Edward la llevó a conocer nuestra casa..., no había pizca de miedo perceptible.

Ella no podría haber imaginado el bien que nos hacía con eso. De cierta forma, nos mostraba que aún teníamos esperanza de convivir con los humanos sin atacarlos. Es cierto, ya convivíamos con ellos antes de su llegada, pero no de manera tan cercana y familiar. Siempre estuvimos obligados a mantenernos alejados del resto, por simple precaución.

Pero con Bella era diferente. Ella entendía.

Inclusive, cuando su vida se vió expuesta por estar con nosotros, no se arrepintió de nuestro vínculo. Todos estabamos realmente muy complacidos de que Edward lograra encontrar al fin a a alguien con quien compartir su vida.

Todos comenzamos a tomarle cariño Bella, no sólo porque estuviera con Edward, sino por su forma de ser.

Nos trataba como si fuéramos como ella, o como si ella fuera una de nosotros. Incluso, a través de ella pude conocer a su querido y amoroso padre, el que siempre se mantuvo tan ajeno a la situación como si se tratara de un desconocido. Todo iba perfectamente bien...,

Hasta que comprendimos que por más que intentáramos doblegar a la naturaleza, nuestra compañía siempre iba a mantener a Bella en un constante peligro, lo deseáramos o no.

Entonces, nos fuimos. Abandonamos Forks sin la intención de volver, dejando a Bella con el corazón agonizante. Yo no me hubiera apartado de ella si Edward así no lo hubiera querido.

Durante esos meses, me dediqué a vagar por las tierras, recodando mis antiguos días en los que corría de un lado a otro por las fronteras. Ahora era diferente, por supuesto, porque no estaba sola.

No sé por qué, tal vvez fuera el hecho de que estuviéramos vinculados con una vida humana, pero comenzaron a suceder cosas inesperadas. Malos entendidos, deserciones y tragedias, las que me llevaron a tomar la decisión de volver a Forks, de volver con Bella.

En un primer momento, me fue difícil. Había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de ella, que con suerte recordaba su olor. Y luego estaba ahí, sola, frente a mí, y con esa sangre aromática que derretiría a cualquiera. Ahora me complace saber que mi vínculo de amistad con ella pudo más que esa sed irracional.

En nuestra empresa, descubrí que ella era fuerte, y no una débil humana como todos pensaban. Incluso cuando la sentencia definitiva se posó sobre su cabeza, no vaciló. Aceptó abiertamente a ser convertida en una de nosotros. De seguro, hablaba sin conocimiento de causa. Ser como yo, no era ninguna gracia..., y no se lo daría a nadie. Aún así, en mi caso, agradezco que sucediera. Mi vida de antes no era mucho mejor que esto.

Protegimos a Bella, porque ahora era parte de la familia..., no podíamos simplemente abandonar al eslavon más débil. Además, estar con ella y descubrirla en cada unp de sus aspectos humanos, me hacía tener algunos atisbos de lo que a lo mejor yo pude haber sentido en el pasado. A veces, me lamentaba por el destino que ella tendría que sufrir al convertirse en una de nosotros. No soportaba la idea de que algún día se arrepintiera y nos culpara de haberle hecho un mal.

Pero Bella estaba cegada de amor por Edward. Cualquiera podía leer en sus ojos que jamás se apartaría de él. Cuando ambos estaban juntos, parecía que ni siquiera la muerte sería capaz de quebrantar tan fuertes ataduras que los unían. No era de extrañar cuando nos comunicaron que había decidido formalizar su relación. De esa forma, acelerarían el proceso de conversión, y cumplirían con el mandato estipulado por los superiores.

Y en medio de esa dicha que invadía a nuestra familia, cada vez más humanizada, llegó otra luz más a posarse en nuestros caminos. Una muchacha débil y tímida que entraba por la puerta principal, ataviada hasta la tusa en negro. Tenía el rostro triste y los ojos hinchados..., tal como yo la había visto venir.

El hecho de que una muchacha viniera a convivir con nosotros, suponía para ella un peligro más grande aún que al que habíamos expuesto a Bella, pero en cuanto la tuve en frente de mí, supe que mi preocupaciones eran en vano. Esa niña era el primer ser humano por cuya sangre no sentía apetito alguno. Y no me sucedía sólo a mí, si no a todos.

No podría describir la dicha que invadía a mi querido Jasper cada vez que estaba cerca de la pequeña. Llevaba varios años aislado de los humanos casi por completo, siempre temiendo atacarles, dudando si no se´ria lo suficientemente fuerte. Pero con Elizabeth no se tenía que preocupar. Podía estrecharla entre sus brazos y sentir el calor humano, el latir de un corazón y el fluir de la sangre, pero sin desearla. Y sólo él podía entender lo que aquello significaba.

Jasper no era el único feliz con la llegada de la niña. También lo estaban Carlisle y, en cierta medida, Esme. Si su marido era dichoso, ella lo era también. ¡Y vaya que había mejorado el ánimo de Carlisle! Parecía como si se hubiera quitado cien años de encima. Incluso, comenzó a actuar de manera impulsiva, a ser más flexible y a dejarse llevar por las circunstancias. Supongo que había algún sentido paternal dentro de él que no había tenido la oportunidad de despertar aún. Es cierto que nos tenía a nosotros, y que nos consideraba como a sus hijos, pero nosotros ya no estábamos en edad de depender de un padre o una madre.

Para todos y cada uno de nosotros, la llegada de Elizabeth había sido especial, y nos había marcado, de una u otra forma. Me incluyo en ese grupo, porque también llegué a tomarle mucho cariño. No era lo que esperaba, en absoluto, ya me estaba preparando para lidiar con alguna adolescente malcriada o algo por el estilo.

Pero no. Llegó aquella agradable y diminuta personita, a la cual juramos proteger, de la misma manera que hacíamos con Bella. Con el tiempo, nos dimos cuenta de que Elizabeth no necesitaba tanto de nuestra protección; podía apañárselas muy bien sola. Era más veloz que cualquier otro humano y posseía una fuerza brutal, aunque no tan suprema como la nuestra. Me pregunto sinceramente hasta qué punto sería capaz de llegar a parecerse a nosotros.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando Carlisle se dio cuenta de que no podríamos protegerla- tanto de nosotros como de otros riesgos- si es que seguíamos empeñados en ocultarle la verdad de nuestra existencia. En otras palabras, estaba completamente resuelto a contarle todo. No es que ella no sospechara, he de admitir que actuó con bastante astucia, pero el que sólo fuera movida por mera curiosidad le impidió llegar más lejos por su propia cuenta.

Yo estaba consciente de que en cuento ella se enterara se sentiría horrorizada. No estaba inventando...yo lo había visto con anterioridad. Elizabeth olvidaría todo lo ocurrido durante las últimas semanas y sólo querría escapar de nosotros. No podía soportar esa idea, era demasiado cruel.

No le habíamos dado motivos para que nos temiera, ¿por qué iba de hacerlo, entonces?

La respuesta era simple..., Elizabeth aún conservaba su parte humana.

Por más que intenté advertirle, por más que intenté prepararla y pedirle que me perdonara, las cosa sucedieron tal y como ya las había previsto. Fue la única vez que me molestó ser tan precisa en cuanto a este tipo de cosas se refería. Fue así como nuestra pequeña humana se fue, nos dejó...y no sólo ella.

Bella, en una oleada de razonamiento y repentina lógica humana, decidió que no estaba lista para vivr la vida que nosotros llevábamos. Se apartó, sin más, sin dar ningún tipo de explicación y dejando a Edward con el alma destrozada. Su único consuelo, era que el hecho de que estaba sufriendo constataba que no carecía de un corazón después de todo...aunque ahora éste estuviera hecho añicos.

Nuestra familia volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad, y pronto no tuvimos más apoyo que a nosotros mismos. El necio de Edward insistió en torturarse físicamente, para complementar el dolor que le emanaba desde adentro.

Se encerró en su cuarto, sin salir siquiera para cazar, sin detener jamás el estéreo que repetía _Clair de Lune_ una y otra vez.. No dejaba entrar a nadie, y a pesar de que en verdad no era capaz de impedírselo a ninguno de nosotros, tampoco nos atrevimos a cruzar las fronteras que él mismo había trazado entre el mundo exterior, y él mismo. No soportaba verle así.

No sabía si era la partida de Elizabeth o la ruptura con Bella lo que lo tenía de esa forma. Después de todo, sólo entró en aquel estado cuando Carlisle bajó las escaleras con la cabeza gacha y el rostro descompuesto, luego de hablar con Elizabeth.

Yo era la única que podía verle, y de una manera muy particular. Recuerdo que me sentaba fuera de su puerta, apoyada contra ella, intentando pensar en todo lo bueno que aún le ofrecía su existencia casi definitiva. Sabía que él podía oír todo lo que pasaba por mi mente, y me dediqué sólo a mostrar lo mejor.

Los días continuaron pasando, y Edward no reaccionaba. Entonces, decidí que era momento de actuar, de jugar la última carta que me quedaba, y acudí al encuentro de Bella. Desde el inicio de nuestra conversación, pude distinguir lo que Edward había descrito con palabras; ella nos tenía _miedo. _

Por más que escrutaba su mirada, no conseguía ver la presencia de otro pensamiento que no fuera ese trazado en las líneas de sus ojos.

Cuando me veía a mí, veía a un ser dominado por los instintos. Su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera adversa ante mi presencia, pero su rostro era incapaz de ocultar la fascinación que le producía la misma.

Nunca ví tanta determinación en ella en el pasado. Fuera lo que fuera aquello que la había hecho cambiar de opinión, era algo que tenía bien arraigado en la mente.

Salí de su casa con el corazón a dos manos, y la frustración cerniéndose sobre mi cabeza. Edward había perdido a una amante..., pero yo había perdido a una amiga. Me cuestioné seriamente si Bella no se habría golpeado la cabeza como para no recordar tantos momentos vividos juntas. Desde que viajáramos a Italia, mi lazo de amistad con ella se había hecho diez veces más fuerte. Y ahora..., ahora nada.

Tuve que esconder por espacio de una semana mi mente de Edward, para que no pudiera observar lo que yo ya había visto. Bella cogía las maletas y se despedía con un tierno abrazo de Charlie. Un pasaje de vuelo a Washington DC. Se ocultaba en su bolsillo, junto a una carta proveniente de la Universidad de Maryland.

Ahora sí que no había esperanzas para Edward. Nunca supe en qué momento preciso se enteró, pero lo cierto es que su estado fue decayendo de forma paulatina. Varias veces le insistí en que fuéramos de caza juntos, pero no había remedio. Decía que sin Bella, nada tenía sentido.

Después de eso, no volvería a intrusear en los destinos de Elizabeth ni de Bella, para no herirlo a él, y para no socavar más mis propias llagas.

Edward sabía que no importaba lo que hiciera, no conseguiría morir nunca. Podría pasar sed, incomodidad y sentirse destruido, pero sus ojos jamás derramarían una sola lágrima, ni sus células dejarían de estar vivas.

Quizás, eso era lo que le dolía más.

Si Edward continuaba así, no me extrañaría que sus pensamientos comenzaran a tomar otros rumbos, tal y como lo había sucedido cuando creyó que Bella se había suicidado. Es por eso que, pese al propio dolor que yo experimentaba, lo vigilaba día y noche.

Carlisle era una asunto aparte. A pesar de que podría estarse sintiendo miserable, jamás lo manifestó ante ninguno de nosotros. Cuando no estaba sólo se comportaba de manera habitual. Queda, desganada, pero normal. Lo único que dejó de hacer, fue acudir al hospital. Salía temprano en las mañanas, mas no sé a donde y volvía tarde por las noches. Seguramente, se dedicaba a correr por los alrededores, buscando quizás que cosa, o qué repuesta. Si hubiera sido humano, podría decir que habría entrado en una depresión.

Pero ni siquiera éramos vulnerables a los efectos psicosomáticos de un cuerpo humano.

Y luego estaba Jasper, mi adorado y querido Jasper. Tal vez fuera para él para quién más significó un cambio la llegada de Elizabeth a casa. En sus tantos años de existencia como inmortal, jamás había podido acercarse tanto a un humano sin hacerle daño. Con ella, podía experimentar nuevamente lo que se sentía dar un abrazo a un corazón cándido, percibir el pálpito de manera tranquila y oler de cerca una piel y un cabello vivos del todo. Podía recibir una caricia llena de calidez, algo que yo jamás podría darle. Sin embargo, Jasper nunca fue egoísta ni me exigió lo imposible. Él me comprendía.

Y es por ese amor que tenía, que me resultaba infinitamente cruel tener que observarle en el día a día. Era como si algo dentro de él se hubiera apagado. No me extrañó que me dijera que quería abandonar Forks. Me pidió que me fuera con él , pero no pude aceptar; no podía abandonar a Edward, y en cierta medida, a Carlisle.

Así que Jasper partió sólo, y yo le comprendí. No iba a ningún lugar en especial, iba a dar vueltas por el mundo, a meditar sobre ciertas cosas. Lo único que le pedí, fue que por favor no olvidara qué clase de _persona _era. Utilicé el término _persona_, para que captara exactamente a lo que me refería. Sin mí, y sin ninguno de los demás para contenerlo, ¿cómo iba a apañárselas ante una tentación repentina?

No me quedaba más que confiar en su propia fuerza de voluntad y se lo hice saber. Recuerdo que él apretó la mandíbula, y asintió con pesar. Luego, me dio un frío y corto beso en los labios, y como no había hecho en mucho tiempo, se apartó de mí.

Esme también hizo lo suyo. No fue capaz de comprender que Carlisle se viera afectado hasta tal punto sólo por la partida de Lizzie, y le exigió se comportara con normalidad. Él hizo caso omiso a su petición y en consecuencia, ella también se marchó. No era un quiebre definitivo ni mucho menos. Simplemente, ella dijo que volvería cuando él recobrara el juicio, y que estaba segura de que lo haría más temprano que tarde. Entonces, emprendió su rumbo hacia el norte, puesto que pretendía pasar un tiempo con la familia de Tanya, en Denali. Su partida no pareció causar un mayor efecto en Carlisle, que continuó con sus salidas prolongadas.

Rosalie no soportó la situación familiar, la cual calificó de penosa y patética, y abandonó cuanto antes el país. Emmett la siguió hasta algún lugar de Europa, donde vi ahora están juntos, al margen de cualquier problema.

Para Rose, Elizabeth no significó nada más que un molesto inconveniente, y Emmett se mostraba siempre tan intransigente a todas las cosas, que los sucesos no le afectaron más allá de decaer su ánimo...,por un día.

De cierta forma, eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

De esa forma, la familia Cullen, nuestra imperiosa y sólida familia de centenarios vampiros inmortales se había visto desplomada y dispersada, como si un fuerte viento hubiera barrido con nosotros. Resultaba realmente cómico que fuera por la causa de dos simples humanas, y sin embargo, así era.

Particularmente, ahora me sentía cómo responsable tanto de Carlisle como de Edward, aunque más de éste último. Tenía el deber de no permitir que se sumieran en la tristeza absoluta, de buscar la manera de animar sus días, y al mismo tiempo, de luchar contra mi propio dolor. Difícil, pero no imposible. Jamás había calificado un objetivo como imposible y no iba a comenzar a hacerlo ahora.

Me giré hacia la derecha, con los brazos extendidos sobre mi cabeza. Djé que mi peso se cargara contra la fina hierba del bosque y abrí los ojos con lentitud. Me encontraba a medio palmo del pequeño estanque de agua

Extendí una mano, la izquierda, esforzándome por mantener el ritmo lento y pausado, propio de los humanos y los animales. Toqué con delicadeza la superficie del agua y dibujé figuras irregulares con el dedo, provocado ondas en la lisa y perfecta superficie. Luego levanté el dedo, que dejó caer dos gruesas gotas. El viento sopló, y un efluvio familiar llegó hasta mí, seguido des sonido que producían las hojas de los árboles, al chocar unas con otras.

Era una aroma reconfortante y húmedo. Era la sangre que corría por las venas un animal. Acto reflejo, me puse de pie de un salto, agitando las hojas muertas a mi alrededor. En seguida me puse en marcha, avalanzándome hacia el bosque. Estaba atardeciendo, y la luz comenzaba escasear, pero no se me´ria difícil seguir la pista. Como si años y años de experiencia no fueran suficientes.

La tierra húmeda del bosque cedía bajo mis pies, como si se tratara de tele suave y sedosa. Calculé el tiempo exacto en el que debía detenerme, y lo hice bajo la sombra de un arbusto. Mi presa me aguardaba sin siquiera sospechar mi presencia. Era un cervatillo de mediano tamaño. Determiné su juventud, puesto que la cornamenta aún no se le desarrollaba del todo.

Parecía vagar sólo, porque no detecté ningún olor similar en todo el perímetro. Entonces, en el mismo instante en el que la criatura se agachaba para pastar, me arrojé sobre él. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, y en una sola contracción de mis músculos, le descoloqué la cabeza, causándole la muerte en el instante. La cabeza del animal colgaba flácida hacia un lado del cuerpo, y luego se desplomó sobe la hierba. Me incliné y lo cogí, hasta echármelo a la espalda. Corrí con el animal a cuestas hasta una distancia que se situaba a medio kilómetro de la casa. Entonces, con extremo cuidado, dejé al cervatillo muerto bajo la sombra de un árbol y de un zarpazo, le arranqué un pedazo de carne del abdomen. La hierba quedó manchada de un líquido color escarlata, de aroma delicioso. Extendí la mano, y me aseguré de que quedara completamente húmeda y cubierta.

No me fue problema el contenerme ante la tentación del animal, puesto que no tenía sed. Había cazado antes de ir a reposar al prado. Luego de dejarlo, me encaminé a paso rápido hacia la casa. Me encaramé por las torres de la parte trasera, llegando hasta la ventana de Edward. Cincuenta y un días. Yo no lo iba tolerar más.

Rompí varios de los cristales del enorme ventanal para poder adrentrarme en su cuarto. Edward estaba sentado, en el piso, con la cabeza apoyada contra la estantería. Tenía el torso completamente desnudo y el rostro demacrado. Nuestro cuerpos no podían cambiar, por lo que su figura continuaba intacta. Todo el cambio y toda la agonía de Edward, se presentaban en su interior. Y no había nadie que pudiera ver su interior mejor que yo, a pesar de que no podía leer su mente, como él sí la mía. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme cuando hice mi entrada, pero sabía que estaba que explotaba en ira por esa invasión a su privacidad. Avancé dubitativa, con la mano ensangrentada oculta tras la espalda, alejada lo más posible de Edward que podía mantenerla.

-Te lo dije- anuncié- Cincuenta días. Hoy enteras lo cincuenta y uno. No pasarás ni un día más en ley seca.

Edward suspiró y abrió los ojos con lentitud. Tenía los ojos negros como el carbón y presos de una profunda agonía.

-¿Por qué demonios haces esto, Alice? –inquirió, y su entonación sugería como si yo le hubiera hecho un gran daño.

-Debes alimentarte, no permitiré que sigas con esta locura, no tiene sentido.

Edward cerró los ojos y me ignoró. Ladeó la cabeza, ignorándome, dejando que el cabello cobrizo le ensombreciera el rostro.

Entonces saqué la mano que llevaba oculta en la espada, la mano ensangrentada y la puse a la altura de mi rostro. Aún me encontraba a por lo menos cinco metros de él. Adelanté mi rostro hasta mi mano, y soplé sobre ella, en dirección a Edward. De inmediato, vi cómo percibía el aroma y su cuerpo reaccionaba, Se revolvió en su posición, intentando no abrir lo ojos. Cuando lo hizo, estos se clavaron en mi mano teñida en carmesí, sólo con un propósito. Inmediatamente, Edward se agazapó, saltando sobre mí con un sol pensamiento en la cabeza; sed.

Hubiera lamentado ser la presa que se le cruzara por delante en ese momento, pero apartarme de su camino no me fue difícil. En menos de medio segundo, dí un salto hacia atrás, hasta el límite de la habitación. Sabía que si tentaba a Edward de aquella manera, él no se resistiría. De hecho, lo había visto con anterioridad, en cuanto decidí que ese sería mi plan. Ahora, él estaba completamente entregado a la caza, pero sólo a modo de asegurarme, de un rápido movimiento fluido salté en medio de los cristales rotos hasta el piso. Una rápida ojeada hacia atrás me confirmó que Edward me seguía. En realidad, seguía el aroma de la sangre.

Me eché a correr a través del bosque siguiendo mi propio efluvio, hasta llegar al sitio en el que había ocultado a cervatillo. Después de eso, Edward no se podría seguir resistiendo.

Desgarré un corte aún más profundo en la piel del animal. El líquido rojizo emanaba aún caliente de sus venas, y me aparté en seguida, para no entorpecer. En menos de medio segundo, Edward estaba junto al animal, abriendo su carne, disfrutando de su bebida. En aquella posición, de rodillas en el suelo y entregado completamente a las ansias de beber, no parecía más que una criatura dominada por lo que su cuerpo le pedía. No podía culparlo por eso. Tampoco podía criticar su manera tan brusca de tratar al cervatillo, ni de que absorbiera su fuerza de manera ávida y descarnada. Probablemente, después de eso, otros cervatillos y alguno que otro puma se sumarían a la caza que yo había logrado desatar aquel día.

A pesar de que comprendía su manera de proceder, preferí no seguir mirando y me retiré con sigilo y prisa.

Me interné una vez más en la espesura del bosque, hacia mi pequeño santuario, para meditar y también ara sumirme en recuerdos de días mejores, aquellos en los que nuestra familia convivía de manera unida y en comunión los unos con los otros. Vivir de recuerdos era patético, pero era lo único que me quedaba a estas alturas para mantener la cordura en medio de tanto desorden emocional.


	30. Atisbos

Atisbos

_La vida cambia. Siempre está en constante cambio._

Incluso los cursos de mi propia vida cambiaban a cada momento...la mía, más que la de cualquier otro.

Debía procurar, por sobretodo, no olvidar eso.

Al igual que la tierra se mantiene en constante movimiento, la vidas de todas la criaturas se mueven con ella; entrelazándose, separándose, interrumpiéndose, como si tratara de finos filamentos.

A veces, el destino esta forjado por fuerzas que no somos capaces de concebir en nuestras mentes. Otras, en cambio, el camino era dirigido por nuestros propios actos..., o por los de otros que influyeran en nosotros.

Los humanos, al ser más vulnerables, experimentaban más este tipo de cambios que los otros como yo.

Eran muy pocas cosas las que eran capaces de alterar de sobremanera la existencia de un inmortal.

Había aprendido eso hace bastantes años, desde que mi incursiones por las proyecciones de la vida de los demás me habían llevado a aquella conclusión.

Pero no siempre era así de sencillo, como tampoco era capaz de controlar el _cuándo y el cómo_ de mis visiones. Era ahí la parte cruel del asunto. Yo tenía este don, que me permitía ver lo que otros no veían, que me permitía saber cosas antes de que sucediera, pero que no daba la posibilidad de hacer nada para intervenir.

Si lo hacía, estaba arriesgando tanto la posibilidad de que la visión incluyera mis actos, como si no.

Cuando comprendí aquello, supe que mis visiones debían ser sólo para mí, y reveladas sólo en el caso que fuera estrictamente necesario. Ese tipo de situaciones en las que se ponía en riesgo algo más que un encuentro desafortunado.

Había aprendido, también, a desenredar los hilos del destino de los demás seres. Conocía la manera de interpretarlos y de seguirlos, para que me fueran mostrados cuando yo quisiera. Prácticamente, no tenía limitaciones..., excepto _una._

Es imposible imaginar mi nivel de frustración cuando me enteré de que la incapacidad de no poder ver a los licántropos en mis visiones no se debía a algo que tenía que ver con ellos, sino directamente conmigo.

No podía ver ni visualizar las líneas de unas criaturas cuya existencia no había compartido.

Mi don se veía limitado a humanos e inmortales, ambas condiciones dueñas de mi esencia.

Tampoco podía visualizar a los animales, ni a las criaturas rastreras...como si fuera algo que interesara realmente. Pero con los licántropos era diferente, porque además de ser invisibles, actuaban a modo de repelente. Era incapaz de fijar la vista – la vista del destino- si me encontraba cerca de ellos, o si la persona a quien deseaba ver se encontraba en contacto con alguno. Eran ahí las limitaciones de mi don, que a pesar de eso, era sumamente codiciado.

Rosalie había manifestado repetidas veces su disconformidad por la desigualdad entre Edward, Jasper y yo, y el resto de la familia. Incluso el mismo Aro Vulturi había dejado claro su deseo por sumar mi maravillosa mente entre sus filas.

Últimamente, me había acostumbrado a ser una suerte de vigía. Desde que la volubilidad humana entrara en nuestra existencia, había tenido que preocuparme de mantener los ojos abiertos especialmente en esa dirección. Prácticamente, recuerdo que me pasaba todo el día incursionando entre la líneas que se trazaban en el futuro de Bella, por petición de Edward, por supuesto. También mi talento fue de gran ayuda cuando el peligro inevitable se presentó en más de una situación.

Esas eran un tipo de visiones. También, estaban las repentinas, aquellas que llegaban hasta mi mente sin previa advertencia, por inspiración divina. Supongo que es una manera de llamarlo.

De esas, sólo había tenido dos o tres a lo largo de todos estos años.

Desde que Bella y Elizabeth decidieran partir, dejé de vigilar sus horizontes. Si ellas querían mantenerse apartadas de todo lo que tuviera que ver con nosotros, no podría ser yo la intrusa que estuviera poco menos que espiándolas. Eso sería poco ético..., pero enormemente tentador.

Admito que sentía una enorme curiosidad por ver qué sería de la vida de Elizabeth, de vuelta en Vancouver, y de Bella, estudiando en _Maryland_. Muchas veces estuve a punto de vigilar sus líneas, pero me arrepentía a tiempo. La última vez que había visto a Bella, había perjudicado bastante a Edward.

Porque, de un extraño y retorcido modo de ver las cosas, podría decirse que Edward también tenía el don de ver el futuro...a través de mí, claro está.

Sin embargo, creo que la sensación de inseguridad pudo más conmigo que mi propia moral. Esa incertidumbre de no saber lo que había ocurrido con ninguna de las dos, teniendo la forma de saberlo al alcance de la mano..., me llevaron a hacer lo que hice aquella mañana.

Sería un vistazo corto, algo fugaz, sólo para asegurarme de que estuvieran bien. Después de eso, no vería nada más. Lo había jurado a viva voz de rodillas en mi santuario.

Así que recostada sobre la hierba, húmeda por el rocío de la mañana y observando el movimiento sutil del desplazamiento de las nubes; cerré los ojos. Busqué el recuerdo de la esencia de Lizzie, y la seguía por las líneas invisibles del espacio inexistente que se abría ante mis ojos, aun cerrados. En menos de un segundo, ya había logrado encontrar lo que buscaba. Había escogido a Elizabeth primero, porque sabía que a lo mejor una visión de Bella afectaría mucho más a Edward. Y no sabía con lo que podría encontrarme.

Entonces, supe que había encontrado el rumbo, y abrí los ojos de golpe. A pesar de tenerlos abiertos desmesuradamente, no era el entorno de mi santuario lo que veía. Tampoco era la brisa del viento lo que oía.

Elizabeth estaba de rodillas sobre una cama, llorando. Al momento siguiente, la vi caminar envuelta en la niebla, con determinación y sosteniendo un papel en sus manos. Las escenas no pasaban de ser cotidianas en ningún momento, lo cual me tranquilizó; estaba viviendo una vida normal. Con sus sin sabores y desdichas, pero normal al final de cuentas. La secuencia de imágenes comenzó a pasar más rápido.

La vi entrando en un salón amplio y blanco, lleno de otros jóvenes. Parecía un instituto. La gente pasaba indiferente por su lado. Luego un coche gris se impactaba, produciendo un sonido ensordecedor, y miles de cristales rotos, que resonaban a mi alrededor, que caían por todos lados, como si se tratara de una lluvia de brillantes. Vi sangre y después todo se tornó oscuro y no hubo forma de que consiguiera ver alguna otra cosa. Lo intenté una y otra vez..., y otra, pero nada sucedía. El futuro de Elizabeth se había visto teñido completamente de negro y era absolutamente incierto. Algo había sucedido, que yo no podía ver su porvenir..., si es que algo estaba _por venir. _

Con el pecho acongojado y la garganta ahogada, parpadeé para obligarme a volver a la realidad. Di un respingo de angustia al tiempo que me incorporaba y me echaba a correr a toda velocidad en dirección a la casa. Las rebeldes y retorcidas ramas de los árboles pasaban junto a mí, sin tocarme, por los que no les prestaba atención. Sólo tenía una cosa grabada en mi mente, y me esforzaba por repetirla una y otra vez, con la intención de que Edward me escuchara.

En menos de dos minutos, estuve de pie ante el silencioso salón de la mansión. Edward bajó en un segundo las escaleras, casi volando, cómo si se tratara de una ráfaga de viento.

-¿Qué sucedió?- me apremió cogiéndome por ambos brazos. Su fuerza era extrema y mantenía los ojos bien abiertos, de par en par. Cuando contemplé la expresión de Edward algo fuerte me golpeó en el rostro, súbitamente.

Y no sólo en el rostro, sino que también el resto del cuerpo. Sentí cómo pedía el control de mis extremidades, y estas caían flácidas en los brazos de Edward. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya no me encontraba en aquel lugar.

-¡Alice!- su llamado resonó en el eco de mis pensamientos. Algo me había sido revelado, tan repentinamente, que mi cuerpo no tuvo otra forma de reaccionar. Era como si una descarga eléctrica se apoderara de él y una cortina fina nublara mis ojos. Era la cuarta vez que eso sucedía a lo largo de toda mi existencia. Y todas las otras habían terminado en desastre.

* * *

Un par de ojos dorados se encontraban frente a mí, y una lucecita se mecía de un lugar a otro. Pronto comprendí que se trataba de Carlisle, quien intentaba abrirme los párpados, ayudado de una pequeña linterna. Tenía el semblante tensado, y la vista concentrada.

Oí a los grillos cantar afuera, por lo que supuse que sería de noche.

Estuve completamente entera en menos de un segundo. Me incorporé en el sillón de la sala en el cual me di cuenta me encontraba.

El recuerdo de mi súbita visión apareció como un relámpago en mi cabeza.

_Bella._

Inmediatamente, puse todas las barreras posibles alrededor de mi mente. Busqué un pensamiento rápido, de cual aferrarme. No tuve que ir muy lejos para hallar uno. Haciendo acopio de mis fuerzas, dirigí todo mis pensamientos internos hacia Jasper.

Pensé en los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos, y en el deseo que tenía por volver a reencontrarlo. Mi estrategia dio resultado, y la imagen de Jasper ocultó cualquier resquicio que hubiera quedado de mi visión. Había hecho todo eso, por el simple motivo de que Edward se encontraba en la sala, junto a Carlisle. Seguramente, había alcanzado a ver alguna cosa, pero me miró con evidente molestia cuando comprendió lo que yo intentaba hacer.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Carlisle tomando delicadamente mi mano, con gesto paternal.

-Alice tuvo una visión – soltó Edward, con el único fin de despertar en Carlisle la curiosidad. Y lo logró.

-¿Qué tipo de visión, Alice?

-Sí, Alice- espetó Edward con resentimiento – dile qué tipo de visión.

-Cállate – respondí con voz seca, con la imagen aún viva de mi amado en mi cabeza.

-Alice, necesito que me digas qué fue exactamente lo que viste. Edward mencionó algo sobre Elizabeth.

Ahora, Carlisle me miraba únicamente a mí, directo a los ojos. Casi había olvidado por completo la visión de Elizabeth, a causa de la revelación que había tenido posteriormente. Respiré aliviada y abandoné el recuerdo de Jasper para permitir que el registro que había en mi memoria sobre Lizzie fluyera con libertad. Entonces, miré cómo la expresión de Edward se endurecía a medida que las imágenes pasaban.

Carlisle también percibió ese cambió, y se apresuró a preguntarle que era lo que veía.

-Alguno de los dos, por favor, ¡digan alguna cosa! – un gruñido proveniente del pecho de Carlisle me dejó helada. Ciertamente, intuía algo de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué significa esto, Alice?

-No sé lo que significa- respondí, con cierto temblor en la voz.

-¿Qué cosa no significa?...-intervino Carlisle de inmediato, poniéndose de pie.

-En un punto de mi visión, Elizabeth desaparece.

-¿Qué es lo que ves antes?

-Ella está en un auto... – respondí con lentitud. Sentí los ojos de Carlisle tornarse aún más ansiosos..., estaba esperando que yo continuara.

-Y..., el auto se impacta

Percibí cómo Edward bajaba la vista, como si no quisiera ser testigo de lo que estaba viviendo Carlisle. El pobre no fue capaz de cerrar la boca de todo, y se quedó mudo de la impresión, mirándome con recelo.

-Te equivocas – repitió dos pausadas veces, retrocediendo con extrema lentitud. No quería creerme.

-¿Qué sucede después? ¿Dónde está ella? – volvió a preguntar, farfullando sus palabras apenas audibles.

-Ella desaparece – contesté con un hilo de voz y encogiéndome de hombros.

-Pero, ¿qué quiere decir eso? – intervino Edward con desconcierto- según sé, sólo los licántropos son capaces de nublar tu visión de esa manera.

-Olvidas algo- tuve que armarme de mucho valor para decir eso. De seguro, lo interpretarían de inmediato.

Carlisle, retrocedió aún más, y buscó con la mano algún tipo de apoyo, extendiendo sus largos dedos. Lo encontró enseguida, y se dejó caer en el albo sofá, con el cuerpo pesado y la desagradable sorpresa plasmada en el níveo rostro. Edward y yo nos observamos.

-¿_Cuándo_?- preguntó con voz fría al cabo de unos segundos.

-No hay un _cuándo_ – negué con la cabeza. Mis visiones me mostraban el futuro, algo que ocurriría después d que yo las vieras, pero ese después podía llegar a los pocos segundos o después de varios años. Nunca se determinaba el tiempo exacto; otra desventaja.

-Las visiones de Alice no son tan precisas...- Edward se llevaba una mano al mentón con gesto pensativo.

-¿Es posible que algún...?

-No lo creo, Edward. ¿Qué haría uno de ellos persiguiendo a Lizzie?

-De todas formas, verificaré si siguen en la reserva. No puedo fiarme de ellos. – acto seguido, caminó a paso normal hasta la mitad de la sala, donde se esfumó por la escalera a una velocidad increíble. Había que reconocer que Edward era más rápido que cualquiera de nosotros.

-Está perdiendo el tiempo – insistí

-Danos esperanza- replicó Carlisle con tono rasposo, desgastado. Le miré con profunda compasión. Jamás le había visto tan acabado. Enseguida, volvió Edward con el móvil en las manos, ya tecleando el número. Esperó exasperado hasta que alguien contestó del otro lado. Carlisle y yo oímos el diálogo claramente desde nuestra posición.

Edward había llamado a Seth, el hermano de Leah. El menor de los Clearwater guardaba una profunda admiración hacia Edward, como él mismo nos había contado. Desde que lucharan juntos la primavera pasada en el ataque que protagonizó Victoria junto a los neófitos, se había formado entre ambos una especie de camaradería.

Incluso, Seth se abstuvo de luchar en la batalla del bosque, y en vez de eso, se había dedicado a calmar las mentes de sus compañeros. A causa de eso, se llevó varios golpes de parte de Emmett y Jasper, de los cuales no se defendió. Debo reconocer, que desde ese día que sentía una gran estima por el muchacho, pues era un claro ejemplo de lealtad. Seguramente, su consideración hacia nosotros le había valido una buena reprimenda.

Después de dar los correspondientes saludos e intercambio de formalidades con Seth, procedió a hacer las preguntas para las cuales necesitaba respuestas.

-Necesito pedírte un favor, Seth – comenzó Edward.

-Claro, lo que necesites.

-Quiero saber..., ¿está toda la manada en la reserva? – Edward pronunciaba lentamente; estaba cuidando tanto sus palabras como su tono.

-Vaya, qué pregunta, tío. Pues..., sí, estamos todos. Salimos a hacer la ronda matutina – repondió Seth del otro lado, algo descolocado.

-¿Y Quil, Embry?

-Están aquí. – afirmó el joven licántropo con seguridad.

-¿Qué hay sobre Sam?

-También- respondió el chico como si fuera algo evidente- no entiendo a qué se deben todas estas preguntas, Edward.

-No es necesario entender. Sólo quería cerciorarme de que estuvieran todos en la reserva.

-Bueno, están..., todos.- Seth pareció dudar en esta parte de la conversación, y todos lo percibimos. Nos lo advertimos con las miradas.

-¿Estás seguro, Seth? Es de vital importancia- recalcó Edward con vehemencia en sus palabras.

-Bueno..., hay alguien que no está con nosotros.

-¿Quién?

-Este..., Jacob volvió a fugarse.

Un profundo silencio se produjo tanto en la sala, como del otro lado del teléfono. Carlisle, Edward y yo cruzamos miradas. Observé que ambos tenían un brillo nuevo en los ojos, una esperanza renovada. Si Jacob no estaba..., bien podía que tener que ver con la repentina desaparición de Elizabeth de mis visiones. La pregunta ahora era por qué Jacob se había sentido motivado a perseguir a Lizzie. Si ella se había desvinculado de nosotros, era precisamente por eso; para no tener que llevar una vida de peligros.

-Está bien, Seth. Agradezco tu ayuda

-¿Pasa algo malo con Jacob, Edward? – preguntó el muchacho con voz insegura.

-No..., aún.- Edward apretó los dientes.

-No me gustaría estar implicado en algo turbio, no quiero más líos con los chicos.

-Para nada. Una vez más, gracias.

Edward se despidió de Seth, y colgó el teléfono. En un rápido movimiento, se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

-¿Y ahora qué?- la pregunta iba dirigida tanto para mí como para Carlisle, quien intervino enseguida.

-Iremos en busca de Jacob- anunció, poniéndose de pie de un brinco.

-Eso no nos ayudaría en nada- intervine- El que Jacob vaya en busca de Lizzie es sólo una teoría.

-Es la única pista que tenemos

-Es sólo una suposición- señalé- Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que él tenga que ver con la desaparición en mi visión. ¡Son sólo conjeturas! ¿Qué motivos podría tener Jacob para perseguirla?

-No lo sé- admitió Edward, paseándose de un lado a otro, haciendo resonar sus pasos sobre la cubierta del suelo. - A lo mejor, va en busca de venganza.

-No creo que Jacob sea la clase de persona que busca venganza- sopesó Carlisle, dejándose caer una vez más en el sofá. La esperanza comenzaba a desvanecerse, pero Edward, cegado por el odio, se encargó de alimentarla.

-¿Por qué no? Tú no lo conoces como yo; ese perro es capaz de eso y mucho más. Sólo piénsalo...- Edward comenzaba a hablar a viva voz, pero más para sí mismo que para nosotros. Estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones, Conclusiones apresuradas, a mi juicio.

-Jacob ha de estar resentido. Lo estaba desde el momento en el que Bella optó por mí. Intentó buscarla, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados, ¿por causa de quién? Por Eliza. Por ella acudimos aquella noche al bosque, porque había desaparecido de tus visiones, tal como ahora. Vi la furia y el odio en sus ojos aquel día, Carlisle.

Estaba pensando mil maneras distintas de vengarse de nosotros..., de vengarse de mí en cuanto se vió reducido....

Edward hizo una pausa. De pronto, sus palabras comenzaban a tomar sentido. Mis años en la tierra, me habían enseñado que no había nada más falto de razón que una mujer o un hombre despechado o humillado. Jacob había sido superado y desplazado por Edward en muchas ocasiones.

-Entonces, ha de haber buscado, como buen estratega, la parte más débil de nuestra familia- prosiguió Edward.

-¿Quieres decir que...Elizabeth es esa parte débil, no? – Inquirió Carlisle. Observé sorprendida cómo también él comenzaba a seguirle el juego a Edward. Aún así, me mostré reticente a aceptar su hipótesis.

-Exacto. ¿Quién más sino ella? En la lucha, ha de haberse dado cuenta de lo vulnerable que es.

-Seriamente –objeté – dudo que Jacob haya sido capaz de calcular todo eso. Te estás precipitando. Además, sería prácticamente imposible que la interceptara justo en el momento del accidente.

-No subestimaré la inteligencia de los animales. No otra vez.

-Jacob pudo haberse enterado de la partida de Elizabeth, y haber seguido su rastro- dijo Carlisle de pronto, impaciente. Estaba claro que se aferraría a cualquier esperanza que dejara a Lizzie con vida. - ¿No ha dicho Seth cuándo se ha ido?

-No, sólo ha dicho que volvió a huir.

-Es cierto..., de seguro podemos seguir su rastro.

-Sería fácil – reconoció Edward con desdén.- sólo hay que seguir la pestilencia.

-Por favor, Edward no seas ridículo. ¿Por qué no podéis aceptar que se trata simplemente de una posibilidad?

-Dime, pues, según tú....¿qué otra posibilidad hay?

Bajé la vista, ante el escrutinio de ambos. Edward sabía muy bien cuál era la otra posibilidad, pero me lo estaba poniendo difícil, para que lo dijera a viva voz enfrente de Carlisle, lo cuál obviamente, no iba hacer en caso de que no fuera imprescindible.

-No podemos quedarnos en palabras, tenemos que actuar

-No sirve de nada intervenir ahora- añadí, poniéndome de pie.- ni siquiera sé si lo que he visto ha ocurrido ya.

-Eso nos otorga el beneficio de la duda. Debemos actuar cuanto antes, para no arrepentirnos luego.- Edward abrió el armario bajo la escalera y arrojó dos cazadoras con capucha Una la cogí yo, la otra Carlisle. Él sacó una tercera del armario.

-Deberíamos a avisar a los demás- dijo Carlisle, adelantándose.

-Toma- Edward le arrojó el móvil y Carlisle comenzó a discar un número, con dedos fugaces.

Aún no me encontraba del todo convencida. Sabía que había algo que estaba pasando por alto..., algo que había olvidado. Mi persona interna me lo advertía..., olvidas algo. Pero, ¿qué?

Repsasé mis recuerdos de la visión, una y otra vez...Elizabeth en el coche, los vidrios empañados y un corazón dibujado a pulso en su ventana...luego las imágenes vertiginosas, su rostro asustado y el choque brutal. El vidrio saltando por todas partes, entremezclado con las escarchas _de nieve_, que entraba por el parabrisas a salpicones, para dar paso a la oscuridad...

Entonces, me detuve. Había encontrado aquello que había estado buscando, lo que había obviado.

Edward se volvió desde su posición, para mirarme de reojo.

-¿Estás segura? – preguntó en voz alta, al mismo tiempo que Carlisle soltaba un bufido.

-Rosalie y Emmett no responden

-Estoy segura- respondí el voz alta.

-¿Qué sucede ahora? – intervino Carlisle. Sus ojos iban de Edward a mí. En cierta forma, lo comprendía. Ha de ser bastante frustrante tener que lidiar con dos personas que gozaban de facultades mentales extraordinarias, en el caso de que tú no tuvieras ninguna.

-No sirve de nada que actuemos ahora- respondí.

-¿Por qué no?

-Mi visión no se llevará a cabo aún. Si actuamos ahora, no intervendremos de manera directa en los sucesos que concluyan en ella; es demasiado pronto.

-¿Cómo sabes que no...?

-¡Hay _nieve_!- exclamé con entusiasmo, pues había hallado la pieza que faltaba- en mi visión hay nieve por todos lados y, si mal lo recuerdo, aún faltan algunos meses para que comience a nevar, a no ser que se lleve a cabo un cambio climático revolucionario, cosa que dudo.

-Alice tiene razón. Es imposible que nieve en esta época del año; sería una anomalía.- agregó Edward,no sin cierto desencanto, ya que había visto la escena del accidente con igual nitidez en su cabeza.

-Entonces...,¿qué hacemos? – Carlisle nos estaba exigiendo una respuesta. Por él, saldría corriendo, inmediatamente al encuentro de Lizzie.- no veo problema en que vayamos por Elizabeth.

-Tienes que ser consciente de que, en ese caso, podríamos ser participes de la visión.

-Estamos atados de manos- masculló Edward, dejándose caer junto a Carlisle, en el sofá. El mueble retrocedió unos centímetros ante el repentino empuje y la pared crujió a chocar contra él.

-No lo estamos- les negué con la cabeza, ignorando el percance- sólo debemos esperar el momento oportuno.

Carlisle se reclinó en su asiento, y cerró los ojos, dejando el cuello extendido hacia atrás. Estaba sumamente tenso. Edward se acomodó hacia adelanta, con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas, también preso de una intensa preocupación e impaciencia. Y, aunque parezca extraño, me alegré. La advertencia de peligro había reanimado una chispa en sus almas agonizantes. Habían abandonado el estado de letargo en el que se encontraban, aunque fuera por un motivo igual de inquietante e incierto. Ambos habían despertado.

Me recosté en el sillón de enfrente, agotada por el esfuerzo mental. Al suspirar, la imagen de la segunda visión, la espontánea, la de Bella acudió fugazmente a mi mente. Tan rápido como vino, intenté ahuyentarla.

Miré a Edward, para ver si había notado alguna cosa, y efectivamente estaba observándome fijamente. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada penetrante, demarcada por unas marcadas ojeras. Sabía que en ese preciso momento, estaba escudriñando mi mente, revisando hasta los más recónditos rincones.

Olvidé el asunto por completo, y centré mi atención en el tema de Lizzie. Comencé a repetir la secuencia una y otra vez, y veía como pasaba frente a mis ojos. Aquello no mejoraba mi ánimo, pero al menos mantenía oculto lo importante.

Aún no era momento de revelarle a Edward lo que había visto aquella tarde. Por ahora, era mejor que se mantuviera ajeno a ello, con el fin de que no cometiera alguna locura. Conocía a Edward y sabía lo que era capaz de hacer por Bella, sobretodo, tratándose de tan funesta escena. En otras palabras, actuaría de una manera estúpida y temeraria..., mas no si yo podía evitarlo.

Decidí guardar el secreto, por lo menos, durante un tiempo más.

Mantenía la esperanza en que aún no fuera demasiado tarde para ella en ese entonces.


	31. Amigo

Amigo

Había algo muy extraño respecto a David, eso era algo que no podía negar. Por más que intentara convencerme a mí misma de que no sucedía nada fuera de lo común, me era imposible.

Aquello que más despertaba mis sospechas, y por tanto, mi curiosidad, era su repentino interés en mí.

Aquel día que me dejó en casa, se comportó de lo más amable, incluso saludando al portero del edificio, el señor Cooper y dijo que _esperaba verme_ al día siguiente.

No supe muy bien que esperar o interpretar de eso; quiero decir, apenas acababa de conocer al sujeto. Una de dos; o era una persona especialmente educada o claramente tenía un interés por mi persona.

Decidí que no le daría demasiadas vueltas al asunto, y que seguiría con el curso normal de las cosas.

Tenía asuntos más importantes que atender, como por ejemplo, la causa de tanto mareo y reflujo, además de esos apetitos repentinos, que me bajaban en el momento menos esperado. Veía tantas cosas deliciosas sobre la mesa, que me resultaba imposible no querer engullirlo todo. Richard me miró admirada en la hora de la cena.

-Veo que tienes apetito – observó, desde su posición distante, al otro lado de la mesa de cristal. Lo cierto, es que devoraba la comida con avidez, considerando que la mano de la señora Perry no era de todo mi gusto.

Con algo de suerte, conseguí hacerle un gesto que demostraba que estaba de acuerdo; estaba ocupada comiendo.

-¿Qué tal el autobús? – preguntó, como si intentara buscar algún tema de conversación.

-Bien- le mentí. Gracias a la generosidad de David, no había tenido necesidad de usar el autobús.

-¿Y escuela?

-Bien

-Está bien- después de eso, Richard se calló. Era obvio que no era momento para charlar, aunque me preguntaba seriamente cuando lo sería. Como dije, Richard no estaba acostumbrado a vivir con otras personas, y de seguro rellenar estas instancias con diálogos era algo nuevo e incómodo para él. Traté de hacérselo más fácil, de modo que me retiraba siempre de la mesa con prisa, con la excusa burda de tener que hacer los deberes. No sé si se lo tragaba o no, pero parecía conforme. Me gustaría pasar más tiempo con el; tern tiempo para hablar..., pero yo no andaba en esos ánimos.

En realidad, casi no había deberes. Para ser sincera, lo hacia en clase, o en los recesos, y ninguno presentaba especial dificultad para mí por ahora. Reconozco que me hubiera gustado que todo esto de las materias del instituto fueran algo más complejo. De ese modo mantendría la mente ocupada.

Aún así, gracias a David, ahora tenía mucho que pensar. Su imagen fue lo último que vi cuando me quedé dormida, y esa noche...no tuve pesadillas.

Al día siguiente de mi incidente en la enfermería, Steve me atajó en los pasillos en cuanto me vió. Venía saliendo de su clase de deportes, y el pobre venía todo sudado a mi encuentro, vistiendo su tenida deportiva toda empapada. Se percibía de inmediato su falta de habilidad para lo que fuera requiriera esfuerzos físicos.

-Vaya, ¿gimnasia?

-Sí – rezongó en cuanto estuvo a mi lado, pasándose una mano tras de cuello.

Tenía el cabello pegado a la frente y las mejillas aún más sonrosadas que lo habitual, a causa del esfuerzo. Los capilares se le marcaban a ambos lados de la cara, innumerables, reflejando un color rojo intenso.

-Es mi siguiente clase..., qué horror- comenté.

-Lo es, pero, deberías eximirte. Después de lo que sucedió ayer...

-No tengo certificado de ningún médico, no tiene caso.- repliqué, mientras metía el pesado atlas dentro mi bolso. Luego me volví, saqué el pesado equipaje de deportes y cerré el pequeño casillero de medio alto.

-De todas maneras, deberías ver uno. Ayer me dejaste preocupado. Podrías haberme avisado que tu padre venía por ti.

-¿Mi padre?- quedé atónita ante la declaración de Steve. Seguramente, se trataba de un mal entendido.

-¿No es tu padre aquel alto que viene a dejarte cada mañana?

-Ah- reí con alivio- no, él es Richard. Pero no es mi padre..., de ningún modo.

-Ah, pues, lo siento. Yo pensé...

-No, no..., sé lo que pensaste. Richard es..., mi tío- detuve a Steve a en seco. No quería que siguiera adelante con todo ese tema del padre, por lo que le mentí olímpicamente para despitarlo. Además, no era una buena manera de partir una relación mostrándole los puntos negros de mi historia.

Seguramente le picaría el bicho de la curiosidad y le daría por preguntar.- En todo caso, no dejé que las enfermeras telefonearan a Richard, tiene suficientes problemas como para que yo le dé uno más.

-Pero...,¿cómo es que...? –mi amigo parecía desconcertado, se atropellaba con las palabras. Mantenía los brazos un tanto abiertos y entrecerraba los ojos, como si intentara comprender. Inmediatamente se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a encontrar una respuesta- ¿no vino tu tío por ti en el almuerzo?

-¿Richard?¿Salir de su oficina sólo porque a mí me han entrado náuseas? Si eso sucediera, ten por seguro que el mundo no esta funcionando bien – bromeé. No entendía de dónde podía haber sacado eso Steve..., ya me gustaría ver a Richard haciendo eso. Tendría que haber visto la manera en la que Martha tuvo que hostigarle para que viniera a recogerme el primer día de clases.

-Pero...- mi compañero hizo una pausa- el señor Craven me dijo que...

-Espera- lo detuve poniendo una mano ligeramente en alto, en señal de stop- ¿David?

-Sí- contestó Steve, tomando de pronto una actitud distante..., inexplicable. Arrastro el monosílabo demasiado, clara prueba de que vacilaba - Cuando fui a verte a la salida de clases a la enfermería, dijo que tu padre había venido a recogerte, así que le pasé tu bolso. Dijo que lo dejaría en recepción.

-Tú..., , espera- dije, intentando hacer calzar todos lo que me decía Steve con lo ocurrido el día anterior. - viniste a buscarme...y él..te dijo eso – no era una pregunta. Simplemente, lo repetí en voz alta, para asegurarme de que lo había oído bien.

-Si- volvió a afirmar mi compañero como si se tratara de algo evidente. Y luego, con algo de preocupación en su voz- ¿sucede algo cosa?

-No, no..., tengo gimnasia, debo ir a cambiarme- intenté salirme por la tangente. Ni siquiera yo misma tenía claro lo que había sucedido como para andarlo divulgando. ¿Pero qué demonios? !Sí lo tenía perfectamente claro! ; David le había mentido a Steve. Lo había engañado para que le pasara mi bolso y se marchara. De esa forma, el podría ofrecerse a llevarme a casa. Mas desconocía sus motivos, y eso me incomodaba bastante.

No es que la hubiera pasado mal en la compañía de David, de hecho, era una persona agradable. Sabía mantener un conversación, bromear con clase y hacer que el detalle intimidante de sus ojos pasara casi desapercibido. Al menos, era eso lo que había creído.

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez, estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas. La vida me había enseñado a tener un poco de paranoia respecto a todo lo que me rodeaba. .., incluso de las personas.

-Está bien, pero deberías mencionarle a Friedrich lo que te sucedió, no vaya a ser que te desmayes o algo así.

-No seas tan optimista- bromeé con sarcasmo, y Steve se rió. Justo en ese instante, un pequeña toalla de mano color celeste le cayó de lleno sobre el rostro.

-Vamos, linda, tomemos un baño juntos –un grupo de muchachos había pasado tras de mí, a la carrera. Uno de ellos, le había arrojada a Steve la toalla, diciéndole eso en tono burlón. Por lo que parecía, mi compañero no era de esos que se defendían..., sino más bien de lo que mantenían la boca cerrada y la paciencia enorme.

El grupo de muchachos sudados y alborotados entró de manera desordenada en el camarín de varones. Uno que otro me miró con demasiado interés, por lo que no pude evitar sentirme enormemente incómoda y observé que algunas chicas ya entraban al de damas, por lo que supuse se me estaba haciendo tarde.

-Idiotas- masculló Steve, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y tirando la toalla con brusquedad al suelo. Luego, se arrodilló para cogerla nuevamente.

Fruncí el ceño, extrañada ante su actuar y mi compañero se encogió de hombros.

-Es mía- se excuso.

Volví a reírme y le di unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de despedirme.

-Hey- me detuvo cuando me había volteado- hoy espero verte en el almuerzo.

-Eso si sigo viva para ese entonces...- Steve sonrió ante mi broma, y me volteé para entrar al camarín antes de que volviera a detenerme. Sorteé el estrecho pasillo lleno de azulejos blancos y doblé en la esquina. Me vi dentro de un cuarto no más grande que la sala de estar de Richard, con perchas y bancas rodeando todo el perímetro. Al fondo, habían dos pequeñas ventanas en la parte superior, a medio abrir, y junto a ellas, otro pasillo, que supuse sería el que llevaba a las duchas.

Busqué una percha disponible; aún no habían llegado todas mi compañeras. Me senté con recelo sobre la banca- que necesitaba urgentemente una mano de barniz- , bajo mi bolso deportivo que pendía de la percha. Viendo el tamaño y el aspecto de aquel pequeño cuarto, me pregunté en qué demonios estaría pensando Richard cuando decidió enviarme a una escuela pública.

Supuse que debería imitar a las demás, y cambiarme de ropa, pero me resultaba imposible hacerlo allí, frente a todo mundo. Me convencí a mí misma de que no era momento para andar con vergüenzas y pudores, pues el tiempo seguía corriendo, y la clase estaba por comenzar. En medio del bullicio del camarín, me quité la chaqueta de gamuza, la blusa y los pantalones y los reemplacé por la ropa de gimnasia; la única prenda uniforme del instituto.

Constaba de unas calzas de color rojo y una camiseta blanca, de mangas cortas, además de las medias y las zapatillas. Me sentí un poco extraña usando medias cuando vi que todas llevaban simples calcetines o soquetes. Estaba pensando en si acaso no les molestaría usar esas prendas tan pequeñas cuando sentí que alguien me picó el hombro. Inmediatamente, me di vuelta. Tanto la chica que tenía enfrente, como las que se encontraban tras de ella, parpadearon.

-Estás en mi lugar- dijo la primera, recobrando la compostura. Era alta, casi igual que yo y tenía el cabello ondulado y rubio, sujetado en una coleta que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros. Estaba cruzada de brazos, con el uniforme ya puesto y el bolso calipso en una mano.

-Yo..., no sabía que estaban asignados- contesté, demasiado por lo bajo para mi gusto. Siempre me trubaba en este tipo de situaciones. Ver a aquella chica, con todo su porte de modelo frente a mí, me hacia sentir inferior de cierta manera.

-No lo están- contestó ella con sequedad.- sólo el mío.

La muchacha se adelantó para coger mi bolso, con el mentón ligeramente en alto. Lo tomó y lo levantó a la altura de su cuello, con clara intención de dejarlo caer. Precisamente, de un momento a otro lo soltó, mas me adelanté para atraparlo, y no alcanzó a tocar el suelo. Una de las muchachas que la acompañaban soltó un respingo, y la otra se echó para atrás. La rubia fue la única que no retrocedió de las tres, pero me miró con detención. Me percaté de que usaba sombra color turquesa en los ojos, y que llevaba los labios increíblemente pintados de rosa. Sin duda, lucía mucho mejor que yo..., y eso me hizo sentirme aún más miserable.

-Que no se repita- me amenazó con expresión burlona y sus amigas hicieron eco de ella. Bajé la vista, siempre en mi postura de no agredir. No venía a lasa escuela a crear líos. En realidad, trataría de evitarlos lo más que pudiera. Me di la media vuelta, con el bolso al hombro, y me dirigí al rincón más cercano a la entrada, también vacío. Suerte para mí que ya me había cambiado.

-Deberías haberle dicho algo- miré hacia donde provino la voz. Una chica de mediana estatura y cabello corto, quien compartía la percha de al lado se había dirigido a mí, sorprendiéndome bastante, dado que no la conocía.

-Algo...,¿cómo qué? Quiero decir; "_estúpido pony desnutrido"_.

-No, pero está bueno- al menos, la chica río.- Aunque..., yo no tomaría enserio eso viniendo de ti.

La muchacha me miró de pies a cabeza, pero no con intención arrogante, ni con desprecio, sino con una mueca divertida en el rostro. Era claro que yo no era quién para criticar lo de desnutrida. Lo cierto, es que había comenzado a perder peso ora vez; lo notaba en mis brazos.

-Stephanie siempre quiere sobresalir; llamar la atención, ya sabes.

-Supongo. Está haciendo un buen trabajo.

La chica soltó un bufido.

-Sigue siendo una _perra desvergonzada._

No supe qué contestar ante la enormidad de su comentario. Me quedé perpleja al ver a alguien de mi edad, y sobre todo a una mujer, usando palabras como esa. Me había preparado para esto, por lo que era obvio que me encontraría con cosas así. Y apenas estaba empezando.

La muchacha resultó llamarse Cam, como ella se presentó, y dijo que compartía una que otra clase conmigo. Al parecer, me había observado, y yo le había parecido más o menos de su tipo. En realidad, de camino al gimnasio, me confesó que esperaba encontrarse con alguien mucho más arisco. En los pasillos, nos encontramos con Lyla, a quien me presentó como su amiga, y se sumó a nuestro grupo. Pasó algo muy gracioso con Lyla, porque me quedé pasmada mirándola en cuento se nos acercó.

En resumen, la chica era idéntica a Steve. Era como si a él le hubiera crecido el cabello y se hubiera maquillado un poco. No pude dejar de no comentarle el enorme parecido, y tanto Cam como Lyla rieron ante mi comentario. Resultó que Steve tenía una hermana; Lyla, y no sólo eran hermanos, sino que mellizos. Me parecía que algo así era digno de mencionarse, y me molestó sinceramente que no lo hiciera, porque ahora ella yo la que me llevaba las burlas.

-Entonces, ¿tú eres la Elizabeth de la que hablaba Steve? – preguntó Lyla.

-¿Steve te habló de mí? – la interrogué descolocada. Lo último que se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza sería eso.

-No sólo a mí, sino que a toda la familia.

-Bromeas, ¿no es así?

-¿Por qué bromearía? Hay que admitir que es un milagro que Steve socialice con alguien..., y que esa persona no salga corriendo.

Me molestó que tanto Lyla como Cam se rieran de mi pobre compañero. El había sido tan bueno y atento conmigo..., y ahora ellas los trataban como si fuera poco menos que un retrasado. Le haría bien a Lyla recordar que hablaba de su hermano antes de abrir la boca.

Al fin, llegamos al gimnasio. La maestra Friedrich se puso frente a nosotras, que nos encontrábamos en fila a orden de ella Inspeccionó cada uno de nuestros rostros con detención y soltó un discurso sobre disciplina, constancia y no sé qué bobadas más. Todo eso, para concluir en lo que más detestaba; el básquetbol. Friedrich nos repartió –mas bien dicho nos aventó- a cada una un balón anaranjado. Era liviano a lo que recordaba. Comenzamos practicando el boteo, cosa fácil para todas.

Luego, venía la práctica de pases, para lo cual había que hacer parejas. Cam y Lyla hicieron equipo, por lo que tuve que quedarme sola, esperando que alguien también lo estuviera. Nada de nada..., número impar de alumnas. Me resigné botear la pelota, sin que Friedrich me viera, intentando pasar desapercibida. No era anda grato ser una especie de rechazada. Incluso Staphanie paso por mi lado junto a su compañera, dejando toda su petulancia como estela.

Cuando quedaban apenas diez minutos para terminar la clase, Friedrich habló de un partido. Dividió al grupo en equipos iguales, dejando en la banca a una de nosotras. Me sorprendió que no fuera yo, sino una niña pequeñita y ancha de hombros. Seguramente, la altura me estaba echando una mano. En mi equipo estaba Lyla y otras chicas a las cuales sólo ubicaba de vista. Tampoco sabía sus nombres. Una de ellas, nos reunió todas en un círculo y nos dio instrucciones, las cuales fui incapaz de comprender con exactitud. Habló de bloqueo, de marcación..., pero eso no me decía nada. Lo único que sabía, por lo que había visto en la televisión, era que el objetivo era encestar el balón en el aro contrario, algo parecido al soccer.

Me armé de valor cuando la pelota empezó a correr. En primera instancia, me pareció que todas eran demasiado lentas y que se movían al ritmo de una mujer de medio siglo. Era como si el balón les pesara demasiado. Una vez, Lyla me dio un pase, pero enseguida otra chica me lo arrebató, sin dejarme reaccionar. No quería ser torpe.

Seguía a la muchacha por toda la cancha, corriendo tras de ella, hasta que al fin o pudo librarse de mí, en un rápido movimiento le arrebaté el balón. Una vez con él en las manos, corrí de vuelta por la cancha, boteando la pelota con frenesí. No sé cuantas manos trataron de quitármelo, pero eran manos lerdas, torpes y no pudieron lograrlo. Al fin llegué hasta el otro extremo y enfoqué la vista hacia el aro. Jamás había intentado lanzar el balón, así que tuve que arriesgarme.

Me detuve en seco y arrojé la pelota hacia arriba , con fuerza. El balón anaranjado golpeo contra el tablero de madera blanca, trizándolo en el medio, como si se tratara de un cráter. Luego de eso, cayó por el aro- ahora descalibrado- y rebotó en el suelo lleno de astillas. Tres veces dio bote en medio de un silencio sepulcral.

Miré hacia atrás, sólo para encontrarme con un montón de ojos curiosos. Friedrich venía por mi redeha.

-¡Bien!!Bien!- exclamaba con rudeza y con lo puños en alto- hace años que no veía tal determinación en una jugadora.

-¿Enserio?

-¡Claro! Tú tienes lo necesario, niña...quien lo diría, parece que algo de músculo te queda bajo los huesos.

Me avergoncé de su comentario y escondí las manos tras la espalda.

-La próxima vez sólo procura controlar tu entusiasmo- me dijo Friedrich inclinándose sobre mí, por lo bajó. Claramente, se refería a que había arruinado el tablero. Luego se alejó y dio por terminada la clase. Las chicas volvieron al habitual parloteo y comenzaron el retorno a los camarines. Yo me quedé plata en medio del gimnasio. No podía apartar la vista del tablero roto y el aro descalabrado. Era como si cada vez, mi cuerpo me sorprendiera más. Me miré el brazo desnudo y lo palpé con la otra mano.; estaba duro y tenso. Era como si cada vez, tuviera más fuerza.

Es una tontería, me convencí y apreté el paso hacia las duchas.

Cuando estuve vestida estaba feliz de que ya todo hubiera terminado, y me marché los camarines, sin esperar ni a Lyla ni a Cam Estaba exhausta, sí, pero no tanto como imaginé que iba a estarlo. Después de todo, mi estado físico comenzaba a mejorar. Pasé por mi casillero a dejar mi cosas, para luego ir a la última clase ates del almuerzo.

Cuando por fin dieron las dos, mi estómago gruñía pidiendo alimento.

Seguí a la enorme masa que desplazaba hacia el casino y entré por la puerta, en medio de los muchos estudiantes. Eran los momentos en los que agradecía ser un poco más alta del promedio; de otro modo, me hubiera asfixiado. No sé qué sucedía con la juventud..., actuaban como incivilizados, del tiempo del _neardental_.

La cafetería era amplia, pues debía albergar casi a todo los cursos del instituto. Las mesas rectangulares parecían estar ya todas ocupadas, pero me tranquilicé al observar que sólo había mirado hacia el lado derecho, el que tenía ventanas. Hacia el lado izquierdo había otro tanto de mesas, pero al parecer, eran menos preferidas por la vista que ofrecía. Es decir, por la vista que _no_ ofrecían.

Seguí a una chica hasta que se puso en la fila de la barra. Ella cogió una bandeja de un pila, luego un plato y le imité. De hecho, estaba decidida a copiar todo cuanto hiciera. La fila se movía con lentitud, a paso lento, como si se tratara de un atochamiento vehicular. Cuando por fin la chica de adelante avanzó, me percaté de que en cada espacio de la barra había un cubierto diferente para sacar. De pronto la fila comenzó a avanzar con fluidez. Sólo esperaba no demorarme mucho, para que los que venían detrás de mí no se molestaran también.

A paso corto, llegué por fin junto a la barra. Las primeras secciones eran básicamente de carne..., cogí con cautela un trozo de vacuno. Estaba reposando en una especie de salsa, lleno de especias y emitía un olor demasiado embriagante. Muy tarde para arrepentirse, ya lo tenía puesto en el plato, y no podía devolverlo a no ser que se viera muy feo...

Al final, terminé por coger un revoltijo de cosas, y mi plato pronto fue un desastre... incomestible.

Era increíble lo que los nervios eran capaces de hacer conmigo. Ahora no me quedaba más que asumirlas consecuencias. Busqué a Steve con la vista, entre las decenas de rostros que se encontraban alrededor de las mesas; comiendo, charlando, gritando. Me fue imposible hallar su cara pálida. Ni siquiera vi la de su melliza, la muñeca de porcelana andante. Así que cargué mi bandeja y busqué una mesa libre en la parte izquierda, la parte sin ventanas y por tanto, menos solicitada.

Sólo seis mesas estaban ocupadas de un total de diez. Me senté en la esquina de una mesa vacía. Desde allí, podía ver casi todo el lado derecho del comedor, y la entrada. La silla chilló en cuanto me acomodé hacia delante. Apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano; tenía el codo sobre la mesa. ¿Qué importaban los buenos modales ahora? Estaba en medio de gente que era caaz de comenzar a arrojarse la comida si uno lo suficientemente audaz- o idiota- se etravía a proponerlo.

Revolví la comida con el tenedor, con la mente ausente. Comenzaba preguntarme muy seriamente si sería capz de seguir con esta locura hasta final de año y suspiré.

-No deberías comer eso- dijo una voz a mi lado. Me volví para encontrarme con David de pie junto a mí. Sostenía una bandeja en sus manos y una sonrisa en el rostro. No era necesario darse vuelta para saber de quien se trataba. No con esa voz tan peculiar.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunté, mirándole por encima del hombro.

-Estás delicada del estómago. Debes comer cosas livianas. – sentenció, rodeando el borde de la mesa. Vestía de manera distinta a los otros, a la mayoría. Usaba camisa en vez de playera y pantalones de vestir negros en vez de jeans. El único aspecto descuidado de su persona, era el cabello ceniza, siempre orientado hacia una misma dirección. Lo cierto, es que David parecía bastante mayor para estar en el instituto.

Se sentó frente a mí, dejando la bandeja en la mesa, sin quitarse la expresión amable. Lo primero que detecté fue un cambio en su rostro; ahora no me daba miedo mirarle. El motivo era simple; sus ojos tenían más color que el día anterior. En vez de ser casi completamente transparentes, ahora adquirían una tonalidad azulina, grisácea, pero aún así clara.

-¿Cosas livianas? –repetí.

-Exacto. Cómo esto- dijo señalando el plato sobre su bandeja. Luego lo tomó con la mano derecha y me lo tendió. Lo recibí, un tanto desconcertada, pero agradecida de no tener que comer mi revoltijo. Una vez que lo tuve frente a mí, lo mire hacia abajo, con detención.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Verduras cocidas.- contestó él, y yo hice un mohín. No es que me desagradaran los vegetales, el problema es que iba cocidos.

-No seas mañosa

-Pero, ¿qué comerás tú?

-Lo que pueda rescatar de aquí- David tendió un brazo sobre la mesa y cogió mi plato por el borde. Luego tiró de él. Simplemente, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –inquirí, un tanto exasperada.

-No quiero que te descompongas otra vez.

-No me refiero a eso...¿por qué haces todo esto?

-¿El qué? – me molestó especialmente la actitud tan desentendida de David. Era consiente de que sabía exactamente a lo que me refería.

-Vienes aquí y te sientas conmigo, como si me conocieras. Luego me ofreces tu plato...- le acusé- Ayer le mientes a mi amigo diciéndole que mi padre había venido por mí.

-¿Amigo? –repitió David con tono de burla e incredulidad.

-Quiero saber por qué.

-No sé que decirte. Sólo me preocupo por ti- cuando David dijo aquello, estaba precisamente mirándole a los ojos. Su voz era tan intensa, tan segura, tan inocente, que me era imposible no creerle. Además, sus ojos no mentían; David estaba siendo sincero.

-No te conozco- señalé. Aquel era un punto muy importante a considerar.

-Quisiera que lo hicieras- una vez más, él estaba siendo honesto. Me preocupaba la vehemencia de sus palabras y la expresión seria, pero serena de su rostro. Por otro lado, estaba feliz de no tener que afrontar el drama de mi primer almuerzo en el instituto _sola._

-No podemos ser amigos si me ocultas cosas..., si vas con mentiras

-No oculto nada.

-No te creo- le desafié con intención y al parecer, aquello molestó sumamente a David.

-Tal vez tengas razón- dijo poniéndose de pie con brusquedad- no podemos ser amigos...

-Espera- me apresuré a decir, cuando pasó junto a mí. La expresión de David no cambio en absoluto, pero estaba segura de que mi mirada era casi suplicante.- No me dejes sola.

Apreciaba la compañía en medio de aquel lugar tan desconocido como incómodo e inmenso. Una compañía sincera, y no hostigante como la de Steve, o efímera como la de Cam y Lyla. Después de todo, yo era una persona, por lo que era un ser gregario; necesitaba de otros para vivir.

Apenas hablaba con Richard y la señora Perry tampoco era muy sociable, y de pronto, aparecía este personaje aparentemente interesado en ser mi amigo. Vi cómo David inhalaba una bocanada de aire y volvía a sentare en supuesto frente a mí.

A lo mejor, y a pesar de todo, David resultaba ser ese amigo y compañero que durante tanto tiempo anhelé- Aquel que no se iría nunca.

Tal vez, esto era lo que le ocurría todas las personas..., lo que solían llamar _amistad._ Mis experiencias con eso eran pocas, casi nulas, y las que eran...las que habían sido, prefería evitarlas. Además, esas estaban fuera de cualquier marco de normalidad.

-¿No vas a comer?- dijo señalando mi plato intacto con su cubierto.

-Cierto.

Comencé por aquella viscosidad verde oscura de la esquina. No quise ni preguntar que cosa era. No había dado ni tres bocados, cuando recordé mi charla con Steve aquella mañana.

-David...- dije- ¿por qué le mentiste a Steve ayer?

-¿Volvemos con la desconfianza?

-No, no es eso. Sólo no me parece correcto.

David sonrió ante mi comentario. Sus labios pálidos se curvaron hasta exhibir su dentadura y hasta que unas pequeñas arrugas se le formaran alrededor de los ojos.

-Bueno, pues...,quería asegurarme de que llegaras pronto y salva a tu casa.

-¿Eso es todo? -inquirí con desconfianza. Aquello no podía llamarse excusa..., bajo ningún punto de vista.

Volvíamos a la misma interrogante de siempre.

-No, no es todo...También quería conocerte. Si le hubiera dicho al chico que continuabas aquí, seguramente hubiera convencido a su chofer para que te fueran a dejar. Entonces, y por motivos obvios; ahora no estaríamos charlando.

David volvió a sonreírme y me intimidé con el sólo recuerdo de sus ojos el día anterior.

-¿Por qué quieres conocerme a mí? Soy la persona más aburrida del mundo, creo que deberías saberlo- le advertí, al tiempo que tomaba un bocado de lo que supuse sería espinaca. O al menos, algo similar a ella.

-Aunque no lo creas, eres fascinante- dijo David poniendo los codos sobre la mesa y juntando los puños bajo la barbilla.

-¿Yo fascinante? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o la comida tenía algo?

-No, aunque no podría estar del todo seguro en cuanto a lo segundo – bromeó él. Era como si siempre estuvieera controlando una sonrisa. Su entusiasmo quedaba plasmado tanto en ella como en sus ojos, lo cuales ahora era capaz de mirar sin miedo.

-Bien...,_soy fascinante_- repetí en voz baja, con cierta ironía.

-¿No me crees?- preguntó él con preocupación. Tal vez, más de la necesaria.

-No me veo dentro del perfil de una persona fascinante, y mucho menos interesante.

-Pues entonces no te miras de la manera correcta- insistió él, sin abandonar su simpatía para con migo.

Desvié la mirada de su rostro, pretendiendo que algo en el amplio casino me había llamado la atención. Mas cuando miré, sí que algo me llamó la atención.

-Todo el mundo nos mira- dije con voz tímida y baja, mientras me echaba el pelo sobre el hombro izquierdo, para ocultar el rostro de todos aquellos ojos curiosos.- ¿Por qué? ¿Tengo algo?

-Necesitan una vida propia- la actitud afable de David, había desaparecido por completo. Ahora miraba con hostilidad hacia el otro extremo del comedor, lleno de curiosos. Observé cómo una arteria se le marcaba en el cuello, sobre la piel albina, y veía sus tendones en las manos crispadas.

-¡No mires!- le dije exasperada. – es lo peor que puedes hacer.

-Está bien...-David relajó tanto los músculos como su postura, y volvió a apoyar sus brazos contra la mesa. Dirgí una mirada por sobre mi capa de cabello hacia el comedor. Todavía habían curiosos observando, cuchicheando entre ellos.

-Que gente más morbosa- comentó David.

-Son adolescentes- dije, como si aquello justificara su actuar. En cierta forma, sí lo hacía.

-Sé que tú no harías eso- señaló él.

-Probablemente no, pero porque estaría preocupada de no llamar la atención- señalé. Estaba siendo sincera con él..., ya no tenía caso seguir discutiendo. De cierta forma, David se parecía más a mí que cualquiera de los que me había topado por ahí.

-¿Por qué intentas siempre pasar desapercibida por el mundo?

-No es eso..., si me involucro demasiado con el mundo, él podría llegar a controlarme.

-No lo entiendo- dijo él , con algo de frustración tanto en las palabras como en el rostro. Torció la boca y cambio rápidamente de tema.

Cuando llegó la hora de clases, todavía no terminábamos de comer, puesto que habíamos pasado la mayor parte del tiempo hablando. Me preguntó algunas cosas sobre mi vida, quiénes eran mi familia y como había llegado a parar ahí. Le respondí con la mitad de la historia, obviando la parte dolorosa y sin entrar en mayores detalles. Le dije que vivía con mi abuela desde que había nacido, y que cuando ella murió, había quedado a cargo de Richard, su abogado y amigo. David pareció satisfecho, pero continuó preguntando.

Me acompañó hasta que salimos al pasillo, con paso presuroso. Allí se despidió de mí y se dirigió en dirección opuesta; probablemente tenía otra clase. Así que una vez más me vi sola y nunca valoré la compañía de David más que en ese momento.

Fuera lo que fuera aquello que lo había impulsado a simpatizar conmigo, lo agradecí y esperé que no se desvaneciera. No habíamos quedado de encontrarnos luego, pero de seguro él se las ingeniaría para buscarme. Había una posibilidad de que no fuera sólo capaz de lidiar con seres sobrehumanos. Quedaba una ventana abierta para que yo pudiera sentirme _normal_, conviviendo con gente normal. David era la prueba de que realmente había otros como yo, con los cuáles me agradaba tratar.

Ahora correspondía mi última clase; matemáticas, y el tedio inundó mi mente.

El señor Hudson de seguro ya había llegado a la sala, y rogué por no ir demasiado retrasada. Aún veía gente en los pasillos, yendo de un lugar a otro, por lo que supuse tenía tiempo. Llegué a la sala a paso rápido, complacida de no encontrarme con el señor Hudson en la sala. Tomé mi asiento habitual en la última fila y comencé a buscar el cuaderno en el bolso.

La sala ya estaba casi llena cuando una chica entró corriendo en la sala, entusiasmada. Se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigas y les cuchicheó algo por lo bajo, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Las demás reaccionaron de la misma manera.

-¿Volvió?- preguntó una de ellas con incredulidad.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Tara acaba de verle!

-De seguro volvió por mí.- dijo una de ellas, con expresión de ensueño.

-Cállate, no seas estúpida....

Pronto los murmullos se acallaron y todos adoptaron una actitud respetuosa. La sala quedó prácticamente sumida en el silencio. Sentí los pasos rítmicos del señor Hudson acercarse por el pasillo, y virar a la izquierda.

Me quedé atónita en cuanto vi a David entrar por la puerta del salón.


	32. El Diario

El diario

David había entrado cargando una carpeta y varios libros, como si llevara años haciéndolo. Su aspecto no defería mucho del que tenía hace unos minutos, cuando nos encontrábamos en la cafetería, sólo que ahora llevaba gafas. Venía leyendo alguna cosa en aquella carpeta que llevaba. No pude apartar la vista de él...seguramente, yo estaba soñando. O estaba alucinando ahora, o lo había estado en la cafetería.

-Un cuaderno- dijo chasqueando los dedos hacia abajo, y varias chicas se adelantaron para pasárselo. David cogió el que tuvo más a mano. Distinguí a la dueña del cuaderno como a Alex Fanning, la muchacha que había saludado a Richard mi primer día de instituto.

Piqué en el hombro a mi compañera de adelante. No tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba, pero su compañera de asiento no se encontraba. La muchacha se dio vuelta.

-¿Qué sucedió con el señor Hudson?

-Seguramente volverá a impartir clases a primaria.- contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y quién es el?

-Es el señor Craven. David Craven, nuestro antiguo maestro. Se supone que había renunciado por motivos personales y por eso nos dejaron con Hudson.

-¿Y por qué está aquí?

-A lo mejor- dijo ella por lo bajo- se arrepintió y pidió para que lo volvieran a contratar. Aunque no tengo la más mínima idea....

-A lo mejor- repetí más para ella que para mí.

-Mejor así – sentenció la muchacha- ahora tendremos algo interesante que ver en clase.

Luego soltó unas carcajadas, que acompañadas del pequeño bullicio que se había desatado se amortiguaron.

-Silencio- espetó David con voz dura, muy diferente a la que empleara conmigo. La sala quedo una vez más sumida en el silencio. Se escuchaban los ecos lejanos de otros salones menos controlados, pero no eran más que ruidos ajenos.

-Retomaremos los contenidos desde donde los dejara el señor Hudson. Doy aquellas materias por pasadas- David se volvió hacia el pizarrón y comenzó a escribir una serie de ejercicios, similares a los que había registrado en el mi cuaderno. Eso sí, su caligrafía era diferente a la del señor Hudson y me tomaría otro tanto acostumbrarme. Todo eso, sumado a que apenas lograba contenerme dentro dl asiento para no ir y pedirle una explicación. Además, estaba preocupada de que no me hubiera dirigido la vista en ningún momento.

¿Acaso era la misma persona que había dicho que yo era fascinante o no? A lo mejor, al igual que Steve, resultaba que ahora tenía un gemelo...y que vestía de la misma manera. Aquello era imposible.

La manera de enseñar de David era distinta a la del señor Hudson también. Explicaba las cosas sólo una vez y en rara ocasión admitía preguntas. Por estos motivos, avanzaba también, mucho más rápido en los contenidos.

Mientras que con el señor Hudson hubiera ocupado tres páginas de cuaderno, con David ocupé siete.

Y no sólo yo noté la diferencia. Notaba como mis compañeros terminaban exhaustos de tanto escribir.

Una chica en la penúltima fila se quejó que le dolía la mano.

Estuve toda la clase esperando a que terminara. David no se iría sin darme una explicación.

Cuando por fin tocó la campana y sala comenzó a vaciarse, me dispuse a enfrentarlo. Me demoré más de lo normal en empacar mis cosas, para que así la sala se vaciara. Todavía quedaban dos o tres personas cuando me dirigí hasta su escritorio para hablarle. Me quedé plantada frente a él, mientras ordenaba unos papeles dentro de la carpeta, sentado tras el mueble.

Inmediatamente, David subió la vista.

-¿Qué desea? – preguntó con voz apagada. No podía creerlo..., ahora...¿me hablaba así? ¿me trataba de _usted_?

-Quiero una explicación, señor Craven – le respondí con ironía. Un muchacho que aún se encontraba en la sala levantó la vista, desde su puesto. Así también las otras dos muchachas. Una de ellas era Alex Fanning, desde su pupitre en primera fila...

David me miró con el rostro suplicante. No sabía qué era lo que quería que hiciera en ese momento. Decidí seguirle el juego del maestro, al menos, mientras aún quedaran curiosos.

-Quiero decir..., no comprendí muy bien el ejercicio número nueve. Me gustaría me explicara de nuevo cómo resolverlo. – aclaré enseguida y David pareció entender mi intención. Juraría hasta que sonrió ante mi intento.

El momento fue fugaz, porque inmediatamente, Alex se adelantó hacia nosotros.

-Pierda cuidado, señor Craven. Estaré encantada de explicarle a Elizabeth- se ofreció ella con dulzura.

Con toda la dulzura que fue capaz de fingir. Pero David no cayó en la treta.

-Oh, no es necesario, Alexandra - contestó en su papel de maestro- lo cierto es que quería pedirle otro favor.

-Por supuesto, lo quiera- se apresuró a decir ella. Había algo más que entusiasmo en sus ojos marrón.

-Necesito una pauta de ejercicios. No podré hacerlas nunca a tiempo para mañana, pero confío en que usted odrá. Después de todo, siempre fue mi alumna estrella.

Puse los ojos en blanco, asqueada por la hipocresía y David me miró con travesura en los ojos. Todos eso pasó casi desapercibido para Alex, que casi estallaba en júbilo por el halago.

-No se preocupe, señor Craven. Haré la mejor pauta de ejercicios para usted.

-Necesito alrededor de unos cincuenta...es preparación para el examen- el entusiasmo de Alex disminuyó un poco en cuanto escuchó eso último, pero aún así se mostró dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Le será evaluado, claro está- añadió David, y Alex sonrió complacida. Luego se despidió con un muy formal _Buenas tardes_ e incluso me sonrió.

-Cínica- mascullé en cuanto supe que no nos oía.

-Es una adolescente- dijo David, citándome- ¿qué esperas?

Alcé las cejas y esbocé una media sonrisa. En realidad, David tenía razón.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – inquirí, apoyándome con ambas manos en el borde del escritorio.

-¿El qué? – preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido y entorné los ojos.

-Esta bien...- admitió al fin. Se puso de pie con marcado esfuerzo y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta. Luego giró sobre sí mismo y quedó de frente a mí.

-Sorpresa- dijo con carencia de entusiasmo. Para él tampoco era agradable la situación.

-¿Sorpresa? ¿Es todo lo que se te ocurre decir? – le espeté, exasperada.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?...- se excusó David, encogiéndose de hombros- nunca te mentí.

-Pero ocultaste cosas- apostillé.

-Detalles.

-¡Un gran detalle, señor Craven! – exclamé con sarcásmo. David se dio por vencido y se pasó una mano por el rostro.

-Tampoco es la gran cosa...,

-Sí, lo es- insití casi a borde de sonar enérgica- ¡eres un profesor!

-¿Acaso me viste pinta de estudiante? – me avergoncé ante su comentario, porque, efectivamente lo había pasado por algún estudiante de curso superior. Tampoco es que David luciera tan viejo...,

-Sí –admití y David alzó las cejas y torció la boca.

-Guau..., eres mi profesor, no puedo creerlo.- articulé luego de unos segundos, dejando que mi voz sonora tan atónita como yo lo estaba.

-¿Por qué?

-No encajas con mi perfil de profesor.

David puso los ojos en blanco y se metío las manos en los bolsillos, con postura cansada. Dio os pasos vacilantes hacia el esceitorio. Luego levantó la vista hacia mí, que seguía envarada igual que al principio.

-¿Te he desilusionado? – preguntó con voz débil. Fue una suerte que lograra escucharle.

-No...en absoluto -respondí desconcertada, incómoda y un tanto mareada. Él realmente parecía estar apenado por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Luces tristes- musitó menos de un palmo de distancia. Tuve que mirarle hacia arriba y me sentí más insignificante aún. Sólo le atiné a negar repetidas veces con la cabeza, de forma descordinada y de soltar una negativa entre dientes.

-Es la impresión- coneguí decir al fin, encogiéndome de hombros- ¡tú eres mi profesor!

David no supo cómo contestar a mi palabras y guardo silencio. Sólo me miraba; una y otra vez recorría mi rostro que seguramente mostraba mi desilusión. Definitivamente, esto demostraba que no era capaz con mis pares.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? – me atreví a preguntar.

-Veinte...-soltó al fin, haciendo una pausa- y ocho.

Tragué saliva, y me supo amarga.

No comprendía cómo con veintiocho años a cuestas, David lograba parecer tan joven. Tal vez, se debiera a la despigmentación de su piel, o a que esta fuera lisa y tersa. A lo mejor, simplemente se debía a su forma de ser.

-Es más de lo que esperaba- confesé, pero David se mostró comprensivo.

-No te culpo..., la gente suele traicionarse por lo que le entra por la vista- dijo, y después de relacionarlo con mi experiencia del verano, no pude sino encontrarle razón.

-Lo sé...

-Quiero que sepas- comenzó él- que considero esto como sólo un detalle, Lizzie.

Dicho eso, se apartó de mi. Se inclinó sobre el escritorio para recoger sus cosas y se despidió.

-Que tengas buen día.- dijo y caminó hasta la puerta, para luego desaparecer por el pasillo. Instantáneamente me invadió un sentimiento de soledad. Cuando David se marchó fue como si dejara al vacío en mi alma, un vacío desagradable. Necesitaba llenarlo..., necesitaba sentirme acompañada y estar con alguien. Necesitaba a David. Mi impulso me indicó que saliera tras él y eso fue lo que hice. Me asomé a la puerta y le vi de espaldas, caminando por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. No importaron los pocos estudiantes que transitaban de un lado a otro.

-David- le llamé en voz alta, apenas estuve lo suficientemente cerca de él. David giró la cabeza, y había algo de sorpresa en su expresión.- ¿Sería mucho pedir si me llevas a casa otra vez?

Él esbozó media sonrisa y se giró del todo.

-Claro que no.

Luego emprendió la marcha de nuevo y me puse a la par. No dijimos palabra hasta llegar al auto. Era increíble que no sintiera ese deseo de conversar con él para sentirme acompañada. No era necesario que dijera nada, yo me sentía igual de llena con su simple compañía.

David se adelantó para abrirme la puerta del coche, y yo subí dentro. Rodeó el auto y abrió la puerta trasera, para dejar la pila de libros que traía en las manos. Pronto estuvo sentado junto a mí, poniendo el motor en marcha. Una sensación de escalofríos me recorrió la espalda, como si algo malo fuera a suceder, en contraste con lo bien que me sentía en ese momento. De igual manera, me incomodaba un poco el silencio. La expresión de David era ausente..., como si quisiera estarlo. No había cosa que yo pudiera deci para romper el hielo. Ahora, con este abismo entre medio, me sentía demasiado inferior e ignorante como para dirigirle la palabra. Sólo..., no quería decir algo estúpido.

El silencio se mantuvo hasta que llegamos a casa. David detuvo el auto frente a la entrada del condominio, y saludó con una seña al señor Cooper. Esta vez, no se bajó para dejarme hasta la puerta.

-Gracias por traerme- musité y él asintió, sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.

-Está bien- dijo y quité el seguro de la puerta. Luego la abrí y me bajé del coche. Cuando miré hacia atrás, depués de dar algunos pasos me percaté de que el automóvil azul seguía allí. Pude sentir los ojos de David sobre mi espalda, como si desprendieran una especie de ácido sobre ella. Continué caminando, ignorando su presencia y atravesé la puerta de vidrio, la cual el señor Cooper ya tenía abierta para mí.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Elizabeth – me saludó el amable portero. Era un hombre ya entrado en años, pero no tanto como Richard. Aún le quedaban algunos cabellos oscuros entre medio de las canas y tenía una expresión afable en los ojos. Me imaginé que tendría varios e hijos, o tal vez, nietos, a los cuales mimaría con su auténtica sonrisa. No pude evitar sonreírle a aquel hombre, a pesar que me sentía turbada. Cuando doblé en la esquina, hacia el ascensor, me atrevía mirar una vez más, por el rabillo del ojos. El BMW seguía aparcado en la entrada.

Cuando por fin conseguí librarme de la mirada de David, fue sólo en el ascensor. El pequeño metro cuadrado estaba rodeado de paredes de espejos y vi mi reflejo en cada uno de ellos. Había algo distinto en mí. Alguna cosa impresa en mi rostro, que lo había cambiado e iluminado. A lo mejor, fuera a causa del crecimiento..., también había notado que estaba más alta. Una campanilla tintineó y me indicó que era tiempo de salir. Caminé por pasillo hasta la primera puerta a la izquierda y toqué el timbre. La señora Perry demoró un tanto en abrir, pero me saludó por lo bajo cuando salió a mi encuentro. Entré en el departamento, vacío y desierto, con el sol de la tarde entrando por enormes ventanales de la sala que daban al balcón. Estuve tentada en salir, sólo para ver si seguía ahí, mas no lo hice. En cualquier caso, me llamó la atención que una de las ventanas estuviera abierta.

Me fui directo a la habitación, donde dejé mi bolso colgado en la percha de la entrada. Maldije porque precisamente fuera mi cuarto el que no tuviera la ventana orientada hacia la avenida principal, sino que hacia los jardines internos. No podía quitarme a David de la cabeza..., su actitud, sus ojos, su voz, su actuar, sus palabras. Volvía a experimentar aquella sensación de pérdida, de vacío y me sentí enormemente sola. Deseé que estuviera a mi lado, aunque no dijera nada. Me regañé a mí misma por sentir aquella necesidad..., por sonreír cada vez que recordaba su nombre. Me recriminé el sentirme feliz, el no poder prestar atención a mis deberes y el tener ansias por volver al instituto. Sólo una cosa fue capaz de distraer mi mente.

Dos golpes sordos resonaron en mi puerta. Era la mano pesada de la señora Perry. Me levanté de un salto, y le abrí la puerta. La mujer, robusta, menuda y ya anciana entró en la habitación

-Vine a recoger esto- dijo por lo bajo, con voz áspera, dirigiéndose hacia un montón de cajas apiñadas junto al armario. Sólo entonces me di cuenta de que se encontraba allí. Si bien lo recordaba, aquellas eran las cajas que aún no había desempacado.

-¿Estuviste sacando mis cosas?

-Las ordené como me pidió el señor- la señora Perry se encogió de hombros. Su actitud me había molestado enormemente, pero no podía acusarla si era orden de Richard.

-No debiste...- comenté, mientras las observaba limpiar el desastre de papeles y cintas- la próxima ves, si quiero que ordenes mi cuarto te lo haré saber.

No quería sonar tan seca con ella, pero en verdad me había incomodado que intruseara entre mis cosas.

-Por cierto- dijo la mujer, metiéndose la mano al bolsillo del delantal- encontré esto en uno de sus bolsillos. Mandé toda la ropa al lavado, apestaba a hierba y barro.

La señora Perry sujetaba un papel en su mano gruesa y arrugada. Había visto ese pequeño papelito antes. Ya me había traído demasiados problemas.

Lo cogí de inmediato, desplegándolo, para encontrarme con la caligrafía de Isabella Swan. El papel amarillento tenía su número inscrito.

-Lo demás, lo dejé en el cajón del velador, no sé si querrá deshacerse de eso o no- agregó la empleada y se dio la vuelta pesadamente para salir de mi cuarto, llevándose todas las cajas con sus cintas. Sentí la puerta cerrase con fuerza tras de mí. Mis dedos juguetearon con el pequeño papel....y pensar que me había traído tantos problemas. Si ella no me hubiera dado el papel, no lo habría encontrado Jonas...si no lo hubiera encontrado Jonas, él no me hubiera pedido que llevara a Isabella...

Y si yo no lo hubiera llevado, nada hubiera ocurrido. Es probable que yo continuara viviendo en Forks. Que continuara...

Me detuve de inmediato. No podía permitirme revivir el pasado, aunque fuera cercano. De todas formas, no me deshice del papel. Si algo bueno había sacado de todo eso, y que aún podía conservar, era una simpatía por Bella. A lo mejor, un día de estos me sentiría de ánimos para telefonearle. Me picó la curiosidad respecto a lo que había dicho la señora Perry, así que me senté en mi cama, junto al velador. Cogí el pomo plateado y tiré del cajón hacia fuera. Sobre mis cosas, había algo que desentonaba de sobremanera. Un pequeño cuaderno de aspecto desvencijado se encontraba adentro. Se veía tan frágil, que lo cogí con ambas manos, con miedo a que se fuera a desintegrar. Distinguí las cubiertas de cuero marrón, algo polvorientas en las vetas. Seguramente, la señora Perry le había echado una buena sacudida antes de guardarlo. Por más que miraba la libreta, estaba segura de que jamás la había visto antes. Tenía una correa fijada a la cubierta trasera que rodeaba el cuaderno hasta la portada, donde estaba sostenida por un broche diminuto. Adentro, se observaban las hojas amarillentas y polvorientas, demasiado rígidas. No tenía ninguna especie de seguro, así que decidí abrirla. Lo hice con sumo cuidado, para no arruinarlo. Cuando la tapa cedió, la primera hoja de la libreta crujió. Hojeé las páginas con cuidado. Algunas páginas estaban sueltas, y se cayeron al suelo. Me incliné rápidamente para recogerlas, pero no pude lograr ponérlas en orden. La primera página, tenía una fecha escrita en lo alto.

_Octubre 20, Chicago 1918..._

La caligrafía era de época antigua, atemporal y elegante. Por el grosor y los ocasionales manchones, deduje que había sido escrito con pluma y tinta. Después de esa fecha, le seguían otras...,

No demoré mucho en determinar que se trataba de un diario. La interrogante ahora era, ¿de quién? ¿y cómo había llegado hasta mis manos? Comencé a leer la primera página...

_Octubre 20, Chicago 1918_

_No es demasiado raro que un joven decida llevar un diario. Sobretodo, cuando tiene tanto que decir y tan pocos quienes le entiendan. Las ideas insertas en mi cabeza intentan tomar un sentido, el que no les puedo otorgar al menos que las imprima en papel a costa de mi propio pulso. Se podría decir que este es mi modo de escape, mis lágrimas de tinta.._.

Me detuve por un segundo, para intenta relacionar todo aquello conmigo. No pude y seguí leyendo. El relato estaba escrito por un joven, un joven desgarrado y apesadumbrado. No tuve que avanzar mucho para saber quién había escrito esas palabras hace casi un siglo. El nombre estaba empuñado con misma fina caligrafía; _Edward_.

Solté un respingo y dejé caer el diario sobre mi regazo. De alguna manera que desconocía, el diario de Edward había ido a parar entre medio de mis cosas..., pero, ¿cómo?...

Una lágrima me cayó solitaria en cuanto comprendí de los que hablaban aquellas páginas. Era la primera impresión de Edward cuando se había enterado de su conversión. Hablaba de Carlisle, de su confusión, de su sed...y no me hallé capaz de seguir leyendo. La pena, la nostalgia y el deseo de estar con Edward, tanto como con el resto de los Cullen me invadió de inmediato. Sentía la necesidad de abrazarle..., con sólo imaginar que mi actitud para con ellos pudiera haber reabierto estas viejas heridas plasmadas en papel me hicieron despreciarme y sentirme acongojada. Experimenté un deseo de enmendar lo que había hecho..., pero no tenía caso. Ya había decidido olvidar. Cerré la libreta con algo más que brusquedad y la devolví a su lugar en el cajón de mi velador. No podía deshacerme de ella así como así....quiero decir.

¡Mil novecientos dieciocho! Me costaba asimilar que tuviera en mi poder un documento de aquella época. Se me pasó por la cabeza, si acaso sería el mismo Edward el que metiera eso en mis cosas, con la intención de hacerme partícipe de su condición y de hacerme empatizar con él. Enseguida, descarté la idea. Edward no era de aquellos que hacían ese tipo de cosas.

Me sentí familiarizada con muchas de las cosas que había leído. Edward confesaba sentirse más fuerte, más ágil..., como yo. Contaba que oía y veía cosas que los demás no oían ni veían. También habló de un apetito voraz..., pero fue justo en ese momento cuando mencionó a Carlisle, y no pude seguir leyendo.

Me recosté sobre la cama, con la manos extendidas por sobre la cabeza. Era increíble como de un segundo otro, había vuelto a revivir todo lo vivido en casa de los Cullen. Incluso recordé aquel dulce aroma que solía embriagar tanto a la casa como a los habitantes de ella. Cuando comenzó a acudir la nostalgia, me restregué los ojos, como si con eso lograra aclarar la mente. Intenté hundir los recuerdos, y me sorpendió gratamente que esta vez no me fue difícil. Bastó con que la imagen de David tomara fuerza en mi cabeza para que olvidara todo lo demás..., al menos, a ratos.

Incluso en la noche, con su imagen reflejada en mi mente fui capaz de conciliar el sueño, otra vez en paz, entusiasmada con la perspectiva de acudir cuanto antes al instituto.

Ni siquiera el día nublado consiguió arruinar mi buena disposición. Richard se mostró complacido ante mi evidente entusiasmo por marcharme al instituto, y también, porque había amanecido con un apetito de los mil demonios. Apenas Richard me dejó en la puerta del instituto, comencé a buscar a David con la vista. Vi su coche aparcado, pero no le vi hasta que entré en el edificio. Lo vislumbré de lejos..., entrando en el salón de matemáticas. Desgraciadamente, aquella era mi última clase aquel día, pues era viernes, y ahora estaba obligada a dirigir mis pasos hacia otra dirección. Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad. En Lengua, me encontré con Steve, pero fue recién en Ciencias donde le comenté que había conocido a Lyla.

-Ah, sí, Lyla- dijo dubitativo.

-Sí, Lyla. ¿por qué no me contaste que tenías una melliza?

-No creí que fuera algo importante- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

-Dijo que habías hablado a tu familia de mí.

-¿Lyla dijo eso?

-Si, lo hizo- admití con toda seguridad y reprimiendo una sonrisa. Ahora, Steve estaba colorado como un tomate..., y aquello me hacía mucha gracia.

-Bien..., ayer te esperé para almorzar- comentó, intentado cambiar el tema.

-Ah- dije- no te vi. Te busqué pero no estabas.

-Sí, me retrase un poco- admitió- cuando llegué te vi tan bien acompañada que no te quise molestar.

Distinguí una gota de envidia y desprecio en sus palabras.

-¿En serio? – comenté pasando por alto el comentario.

-Sí, aunque debo decir que no se veía nada bien.

Me detuve, y abandoné mi tarea.

-¿Qué quieres decir con no se veía nada bien?- inquirí, volviéndome por completo hacia él.

-Bueno, Lizzie..., no se necesita ir muy lejos para empezar a especular.- se excusó él- ya sabes cómo vuelan los rumores.

-¿Y qué dicen los rumores?

-Nada, nada..., olvídalo.- mi compañero se corrió olímpicamente- será mejor que termines eso.

Steve había señalado mi cuaderno, con la tarea inconclusa.

En la hora del almuerzo, no tuve más remedio que sentarme con él, junto con Lyla, Cam y otras dos chicas, que dijeron llamarse Margaret y Jen.

-Parece que tu compañero de mesa no vino hoy- comentó Lyla con tono ácido. Vi cómo Steve le daba un puntapié bajo la mesa. Lo cierto es que su comentario me cayó como patada en estómago, e incluso sentí vergüenza. Me pregunté cuanta gente más estaría por ahí comentado sobre el tema....Probablemente, toda la que hubiera estado mirando ayer. Ahora comprendía la actitud de aquellos curiosos. ¿Cuándo ha entrado un profesor al casino a comer con los alumnos?

Poco y nada me importaron todas esas preocupaciones en cuanto entré en el salón de matemáticas, y vi a David de pie junto al escritorio. Aún no sabía de qué manera se comportaría hoy, pero en cuanto me vió, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Contenta por su buena actitud, me dirigí a mi puesto, dispuesta a escuchar una vez más la lección de ese día. Tomé apuntes prolijos, exactos, y me esforcé en comprender al máximo lo que David intentaba explicar.

Me complació comprobar que las cosas todavía no eran tan complicadas para mí. La clase duró una eternidad, y al término, David mando a repartir unas guías de ejercicios y dejó fijado un examen para la clase del día lunes. La respuesta ante eso, fue una evidente desaprobación por parte del alumnado, que se quejó en sus asientos. Recibí la guía- con los cincuenta ejercicios que supuse había hecho Alex - y la metí en el cuaderno.

Una vez más, hice mi teatro de demorar en empacar mis cosas, para dar tiempo hasta que la sala se vaciara. Cuando hasta Alex se dignó a marcharse, mirando hacia atrás repetidas veces por sobre el hombro, me acerqué hasta el escritorio de David. Había tomado una determinación.

-David- le llamé, apoyando las manos una vez ás en el borde el escritorio. David dejó su bolígrafo a un lado y me miró por sobre las finas gafas. No dijo nada, ni siquiera me saludó, así que seguí adelante.

-He estado pensando al respecto. Comencé- y he llegado a una conclusión.

-¿Una conclusión?

-Sí -afirmé- decidí que me agrada demasiado tu compañía como para perderla.

-¿Qué significa eso..., exactamente? – preguntó el con voz profunda y calma.

-Significa..., que estoy dispuesta a convertir nuestras diferencias en un pequeño detalle con tal de no perder tu amistad.

-¿Estás segura?- volvió a cuestionarme, incorporándose del asiento, e imitando mi postura, apoyándose en el borde del mueble.

-Lo estoy- afirmé con seguridad, mirándole a los ojos para que terminara por creerme del todo.

David sonrió y sostuvo mi mirada durante varios segundos. Luego recogió sus cosas y me dijo que me diera prisa. Volví hasta mi asiento para coger mi bolso, que David insistió en cargar. Una vez más, nos dirigimos hacia el pasillo, caminando con lentitud, para hacer perdurar la instancia lo más posible.

Hablábamos de todo cuanto se nos ocurría y yo no tenía inhibiciones con él. Era capaz de olvidar que me hallaba en tan funesto lugar, porque había encontrado aquello por lo que tanto había esperado. Comencé a sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido y me agradaron, me hacían sentir feliz y viva. Me hacían olvidar todo lo malo que había ocurrido a mi alrededor...., me hacía sentirme normal y esperanzada. Incluso olvidaba los cuestionamientos que tenía hacia él, y a su evidente interés en mí, que nunca terminaba de entender.

Había nacido algo nuevo..., en alguna parte.

Ni siquiera yo misma era capaz de comprenderlo del todo..., pero no quería perder a David.

* * *

_N/A: Podéis encontrar la primera página del diario de Edward Cullen, así como las posteriores en : .net/s/4398669/1/Lagrimas_de_Tinta _


	33. Deseo

Deseo

El otoño se imponía en medio de su apogeo. Las hojas caídas adornaban con su peculiar colorido las calles de Vancouver. Rojo, amarillo, caoba y dorado..., todos estos colores se esparcían por las plazas, los tejados, las bancas. El viento que soplaba ocasionalmente, las mecía e un lugar a otro, cambiando su posición, haciéndolas partícipes de una danza espontánea. Incluso tras el frío y azulino cristal del coche de David se apreciaba la vividez de colores.

La gente comenzaba a usar ropa de abrigo y corría de un lado a otro buscando todo lo necesario para la fiesta que se aproximaba; el día de acción de gracias. La festividad, que nunca tuvo real sentido para mí, se celebraba el segundo lunes de Octubre. Pues hoy era día sábado, la antesala perfecta para realizar las compras de última hora. Recuerdo que la abuela solía hacer una cena, donde ella oficiaba la oración.

Siempre éramos Richard, ella y yo. Este sería el primer año que sólo seríamos Richard y yo. No podía dejar entristecerme por su ausencia. Eran muy raras las veces en las que tenía la oportunidad de recordar a la abuela en paz. Me preguntaba si se encontraría en algún lugar..., si era consciente de mis actos, y de lo que me sucedía. Pero no lo sabía.

La muerte era un misterio para mí. En mi infancia, solía creer la historia que dictaban a los niños católicos; que los que se comportaban de manera moralmente correcta se irían al cielo, donde nos esperaba un paraíso junto a Dios. Todos vestiríamos de blanco y conviviríamos con ángeles..., por toda la eternidad. Demasiado perfecto para ser cierto.

La iglesia y la religión nunca me dieron las respuestas que en verdad estaba buscando. Me preguntaba por qué la gente moría, por qué envejecía, y qué era lo que nos esperaba después de la muerte. Si se suponía que todos nuestros recuerdos, emociones y nuestro raciocinio dependían del cerebro, y si éste moría; ¿no se irían junto con éllos recuerdos, los sentimientos y la conciencia? Quedaríamos inconscientes...como si estuviéramos dormidos, pero sin soñar.

Me pregunté si acaso sería eso le que había sucedido a la abuela...si simplemente había dejado de ser. En ese caso, no habría nada que le recordara a mí. Mi imagen en su memoria habría muerto también.

Sentí una suave mano posarse bajo mi barbilla, y esbocé una sonrisa. Aparté la vista de la ventana para hallar el rostro armonioso y aprensivo de David, frente al volante.

Parecía increíble que durante las últimas semanas, hubiera encontrado lo que no tuve durante toda una vida. Ahora no tenía dudas de que David era esa persona que solía imaginar. Aquella, para quién yo fuera lo más importante del mundo, la que me acompañaría incondicionalmente y la que nunca se marcharía. Pasaba en compañía de él todo lo que podía. No había día en el instituto que no almorzara con él o que no me quedara acompañándole en el salón después de clases, cuando debía corregir trabajos y exámenes.

Jamás se cansaba de oírme, y ni siquiera se hastiaba de llevarme a casa todos los días. Yo le había advertido que yo era una persona aburrida y que mi vida era monótona, pero parece que después de todo estaba equivocada. David disfrutaba conmigo, y yo disfrutaba con él.

A pesar de que ahora creía conocerle en verdad, y que no había día en el que no estuviera presente en mi vida de alguna u otra forma, no lograba acostumbrarme a su aspecto, casi escalofriante. Bajo la piel albina de los antebrazos solían marcársele muy nítidas las venas azulinas, así como en el dorso de la mano y ocasionalmente en el cuello. La palidez de todo el resto del cuerpo, parecía acrecentarse con los días nublados y el cabello rubio lucía cada vez más descolorido, al igual que las cejas y las pestañas.

Con sus ojos no volví a tener problema, puesto que como el mismo me confió, tenía la precaución de usar lentillas. Nunca había vuelto a ver sus ojos desnudos, como el día en el que le había conocido. De cierta forma, eso me causaba un gran alivio.

-¿Qué sucede?- me preguntó, apartando sutil mente su mano- Te ves triste.

-No...- respondí, prolongando un poco la palabra- sólo..., recordaba a la abuela. Era muy entusiasta con todo esto de las fiestas.

-¿Aún la extrañas?

-Cómo es lógico- contesté- ni siquiera ha pasado un año de su muerte.

-Es verdad..., pero no es día para tristezas- me sonrió él y le devolví el gesto, resignada. David conocía toda la historia de la abuela; desde que descubrieran su enfermedad, hasta que falleciera. No me fue difícil abrirme con él, y contarle todo, incluso, las emociones que había sufrido en esos momentos. Y él, como siempre, comprendía.

Los árboles enormes que flanqueaban la avenida formaban una especia de techumbre sobre nosotros. Miré hacia arriba como las imágenes de sus copas pasaban sobre mi cabeza de un momento a otro. Pronto, habíamos llegado a nuestro destino; el parque Stanley.

David había insistido en que dar una vuelta por la ciudad me serviría para distraerme un poco del ambiente del instituto, siempre cargado y denso. No puedo negar que mi amistad con él me había acarreado muchos perjuicios, y me había ganado el desprecio- y por qué no decirlo; la reprobación- de varias personas. Entre ellas, Alex Fanning. Recuerdo que un día la busqué en el almuerzo, mientras David me esperaba en nuestra mesa.

-Hey, Alex- la había llamado.

-¿Qué sucede? – contestó ella con voz ácida, dirigiendo repetidas miradas, que supuse intentaban ser disimuladas, hacia la mesa en donde se encontraba David.

-¿Recuerdas la propuesta de la cual me habías hablado?

-Ah, sí..., eso- respondió ella, como si ahora se arrepintiera enormemente de lo que había hecho.

-Quisiera saber de qué se trata.

-Ya no. Olvídalo, ni siquiera sé por qué te lo dije- Alex agitó una mano en alto, como si quisiera apartarme de su vista.

-¿Por qué no? – pregunté. No comprendía qué motivos reales había provocado ese cambio de actitud en Alex. Una cosa fuera que no le simpatizara y otra muy distinta era que comenzara a excluirme de las actividades académicas.

-No me gusta tratar con las de tu _clase_- Alex desencadenó todo su desprecio y resentimiento cuando habló. Luego pasó por mi lado, con claro gesto de que pretendía ignorarme. No supe muy bien qué pensar de sus dichos en ese momento, y decidí olvidarlo

Cuando caí en la cuenta de su significado ofensivo, me pregunté cuántos más andarían por ahí pensando lo mismo de mí. Era realmente injusto.

David se adelantó para abrirme la puerta, como de costumbre. Afuera hacía frío y agradecí haberme puesto el abrigo de franela, el de color rojo. Frente a mí, se extendía todo el inmenso parque urbano, con sus grandes pastizales y sus árboles dorados flanqueando los caminos, llenando cualquier espacio. Estudié el lugar con detención, porque cada rincón me arrojaba un montón de recuerdos. Quería asegurarme de que todo continuara igual que en mis memorias.

Las hojas se arrastraban dispersas por el piso, como si tratara de una alfombra de bienvenida. A lo lejos, no sse alcanzaba a determinar el final del parque, y todo estaba cubierto por el manto gris de las nubes. Por un segundo, me recordó la comparación con el invernadero que había hecho cuando me encontraba en Forks.

No sabía muy bien por qué David había escogido aquel lugar. Era la primera vez que nos veíamos fuera del instituto.

-Solía venir aquí cuando era pequeña- dije mientras caminábamos por el sendero principal- Eso era cuando la abuela gozaba de un buen estado de salud...

David reconoció la oleada de tristeza que me invadió en cuanto dije aquello, y se detuvo, ladeando la cabeza.

-Es verdad, lo siento; no más recuerdos entristecedores- rezongué y continuamos con nuestro paseo.

-Martha también nos acompañaba- proseguí, con algo más de entusiasmo en la voz- Fue aquí donde aprendí a andar en bicicleta, por estos mismos caminos. Recuerdo que al principio me asustaba perder el equilibrio, pero después de varios intentos le perdí el miedo.

-¿Miedo a montar la bicicleta? – preguntó David, incrédulo.

-Tenía siete años- me excusé, encogiéndome de hombros- acababa de salir de rehabilitación, ¿qué esperabas?

David se detuvo de pronto, volviéndose hacia mí. Enseguida me di cuenta de que había hablado más de la cuenta. A veces, era tan fácil charlar con él que olvidaba ocultar las cosas indeseadas.

-¿Rehabilitación? – repitió él, frunciendo el ceño. Pasé de observar su rostro, a clavar la vista en el horizonte lejano, donde se divisaba la superficie de la laguna, difuminada por la niebla.

-Terapia psicológica- respondí al fin, sin estar muy segura de hacerlo. Oculté los labios y esperé su reacción.

Nada. David seguía inmóvil en sus posición, como si esperara que continuara.

-La abuela..., creía que yo necesitaba ayuda, y los psiquiatras creían que yo estaba loca- intenté que sonara gracioso, como un chiste, pero no dio resultado. No podía abordar un tema tan delicado para mí de manera tan burlona.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó David, con desconcierto. Seguramente, resultaría difícil tomarme por loca en su caso, que apenas me había conocido hace poco más de un mes.

-Pues..., fueron varias cosas. Cuando estás allí dentro, una cosa lleva a la otra y no te das cuenta cuando realmente estás al borde de la locura.

-Pero, ¿estás bien? ¿Tienes alguna...? – dijo David un tanto exaltado, cogiéndome por los brazos. No había brusquedad ni fuerza en su actuar.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien – le aseguré- de eso sólo tengo el recuerdo distante.

-Lo siento- musitó David. Junté las cejas y negué con la cabeza. Cada vez me descolocaban más las respuestas y las reacciones de David. Lo más peculiar, era que cuando decía lo siento o cualquier otra cosa, no era capaz de dudar de que realmente fuera lo que pensaba y lo que sentía.

-No tiene importancia- le aclaré y David esbozó una sonrisa.

Caminamos hacia el interior del parque, como siempre; sin prisas. Pasar la vida con David era algo bastante agradable y sereno...y no quería que terminara. Demostraba tal elocuencia y conocimiento al hablar que sólo despertaba en mí un sentimiento de admiración y de respeto. No podía imaginar que tuviera ninguna clase de defecto. Vimos a los ciclistas, a veces familias enteras, que pasaban cerca de nosotros a gran velocidad, levantando las hojas caídas a su paso, arremolinandolas.

También visitamos el acuario. No era la primera vez que estaba allí, pero habían pasado tanto tiempo desde mi última visita que no era de extrañarse que lo encontrara mucho más pequeño, como si se hubiera encogido. Tal vez, era simplemente que yo había crecido.

Vimos a los tiburones y a los delfines, así como a las tortugas. Las únicas que no habían perdido el brillo eran las belugas, que seguían siendo tan majestuosas como siempre, con sus cuerpos albos centelleando sumergidas bajo el agua. No podía quitarme de la cabeza la idea de que me sonreían, con aquellos tiernos rostros que poseían.

-¿Asombrosas, no? – comentó David a mi oído.

-Sí – contesté de inmediato, porque era algo indudable. No aparte la vista de las criaturas que se pasaban por delante de mí, delizándose con soltura y elegancia.

-¿Sabías que su nombre deriva del ruso? - prosiguió él. Hablaba sumamente bajo, como si no quisiera que el resto de los turistas no le oyeran.- De _beloye_..., que significa _blanco_.

Una vez más, David hacia gala de sus conocimientos, pero esta vez, no me molestó en lo absoluto.

Después paseamos por el _seawall_, y nos detuvimos a comer en la cafetería. El patio del lugar era un recinto grande, lleno de mesas oscuras protegidas por quitasoles carmesí, ahora inútiles. No había mucha difierencia entre almorzar con David en la cafetería del instituto y estar en aquel lugar.

Luego, continuamos nuestra larga caminata por el _seawall_ y pudimos observar de cerca la _roca Siwash_. Se decía que tenía un origen volcánico, y que había obtenido su forma debido a la erosión del mar, según dijo David. También, tuvimos la ocasión de visitar los enigmáticos tótems, en la parte sudeste del parque. A pesar de que sabía que se trataban sólo de réplicas, no podía evitar preguntarme qué había motivado a aquellas civilizaciones antiguas a construir aquellos maderos verticales con rostros maquillados. Las expresiones de lo que se suponían eran sus rostros, lucían tensas, marcadas... dominadas por un sentimiento que no era capaz de determinar.

No quise quedarme mucho tiempo ahí, aunque David insistió en quedarse un poco más. Al fin, salimos de aquel lugar, y David me llevó a conocer el jardín de Shakespeare. Era uno de los lugares que no conocía del parque y me asombre al comprobar que en esa zona, sólo habían plantadas las flores que Shakespeare nombrara en sus obras. Distinguí la violeta, el romero y las trinitarias, todas mencionadas en _Hamlet._

También, cerca del jardín había un rosedal, que sin duda fue la parte del paseo que más disfruté. No importaba dónde mirara..., sólo había rosas y rosas por doquier. Algunas más pequeñas, otras en capullos y unas cuantas perdiendo los pétalos. Había de todos los tipos y colores.

El parque Stanley era tan enormemente grande, que era imposible recorrerlo en tan sólo un día. Pronto, comenzó a atardecer y David me que era hora de volver a casa. A Richard no le haría mucha gracia que llegara de noche.

-No sé por qué el día tiene que acabar- musitó David, con la vista clavada hacia el frente.

-Es así como sucede siempre..., no creo que tenga que darte clases de astronomía ¿o sí?- repliqué, a modo de hacerle ver que ni él ni yo podíamos hacer nada al respecto. Nos encontrábamos caminando de regreso, por los senderos internos, más pequeños que el principal.

-No, señorita Niles. - David intentó parecer gracioso, pero estaba clarísimo que su ánimo no daba para eso -De todas formas..., no deja de ser injusto

-¿Injusto? ¿Por qué injusto?

-Porque cada vez que se acerca el fin de otro día, me veo obligado a separarme de ti- David se detuvo, girándose por completo hacia mí.

-Eso me pone mal- confesó, con voz ahogada. Su semblante estaba confuso y angustiado..., acabado. Por un momento, me pregunté si acaso sería capaz de llorar frente a mí.

-Yo...-dije, dubitativa- no sé que decirte.

No me gustaba que David comenzara con eso justamente ahora, cuando nos encontrábamos solos en medio del crepúsculo, tan sólo en compañía de los árboles.

-Dime que piensas de la misma forma- me pidió él, cogiéndome por los hombros. Había un poco más de fuerza que de costumbre, pero yo sabía que ni eso podría retenerme. Aún así, no quise zafarme del contacto.

-No lo sé- reconocí, después de unos segundos- sólo sé..., que me agrada estar contigo y te admiro, en muchos aspectos pero...

-¿Pero? – preguntó enseguida. Yo me zafé delicadamente de sus manos, sin imponer mi fuerza, y me aparté de él. Sujeté con la mano derecha la gruesa rama baja de un árbol y me acerqué a ella, mas sin apartar la vista de los ojos expectantes de David.

-No me...- tartamudeé- no me gusta el rumbo que está tomando esto.

Lo dije con toda seriedad, pero me fue imposible no soltar una risa nerviosa y profunda después de hablar.

-¿Esto? –repitió él con sequedad en la boca.

-No quiero tener problemas, Dave.- insistí – me basta y me sobra con los que me he acarreado por nuestra amistad.

-No eres la única que ha sacado disgustos de la situación- me preocuparon sus declaraciones. ¿Acaso habría llegado a oídos de su superiores las injurias y rumores que corrían en el instituto respecto a nosotros?

-Pero quiero que sepas que no me importa- añadió él.

-¿Qué no importa? ¿Te estás oyendo? –le acusé con justa razón- ¿Es que pretendes arruinarlo todo por mí?

David se acercó lentamente hacia donde yo me encontraba. Lo único que era capaz de sentir en ese momento, era compasión por él. Yo no podía..., no sabía cómo reaccionar frente a lo evidente. Aquellas son cosas que nadie te enseña, ni siquiera una madre. Jamás imaginé que me encontraría envuelta en una situación así, mucho menos, con alguien como David. Quería saltar a cuello y abrazarlo..., decirle que no separa de mí nunca y tener la seguridad absoluta de que se encontraba junto a mí.

No comprendía por qué ansiaba tanto aquello, puesto no lo consideraba como algo apropiado, pero lo propicio cada vez carecía más de importancia cuando lo tenía frente a mí. Sin embargo..., había algo más. Yo no era normal del todo..., ni siquiera era humana. No sabía si habíamos alcanzado tal grado de intimidad con Dave como para confiarle algo así. ¿Qué pesaría de mí? ¿Sentiría miedo, tal vez?

Ahora, más que nunca, comprendía la postura de los Cullen. Ya no me dolía pensar en ellos como antes. Habían llegado a convertiste en un lejano y grato recuerdo de un tiempo en el que mi mente conoció el doble de lo que ya conocía del mundo.

-Elizabeth- susurró en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca- Eres la única estrella que queda en mi cielo ahora.

-¿Qué significa eso?- le interrogué, anhelando su respuesta. Mi voz había sonado turbada y grave, como si padeciera algún tipo de dolor. En realidad, estaba sufriendo por dentro. No podía sentirme bien con esto que estaba sucediendo..., no era justo para él. Yo no era como David..., nunca lo sería. Que el albergara algún tipo de esperanza me apretaba el corazón.

David había posado una de esas albas manos suyas sobre mi cuello, donde descansaba mi bufanda, cayéndome por la espalda. Abrió los ojos un poco más de lo común, y distinguí los bordes rojos que se marcaban bajo ellos. David parecía increíblemente cansado, de un momento a otro. Deslizó su mano hacia arriba, hasta detenerse en mi mejilla. Yo no aparté la vista de él en ningún momento, observando su ahora indescriptible semblante.

-Aléjate de mí- me rogó con el ceño fruncido. Había tanta pasión envuelta en esas simples palabras, que un escalofrío me recorrió la columna. Él tenía los hombros tensos y la expresión suplicante, algo que me descolocaba de sobre manera, incluso más aún que lo que me había dicho. Si antes no comprendía..., ahora estaba completamente perdida y desorientada. ¡Era yo la que debería decirle eso! ¡Yo era la fenómeno que no merecía su atención!

-¿Por qué quieres que me aleje de ti?- conseguí preguntar cuando me di cuenta de lo absurdo de su petición.

David retrocedió un paso, apartó su mano de mi mejilla y se la pasó por el rostro, como si intentara aclarar su mente. Cuando volvió a mirarme, su semblante había vuelto a ser el de antes..., sereno, pero acabado.

-No es eso- se apresuró a decir- sólo es que..., si es eso lo deseas, no te juzgaré.

-Pero no eso lo que quiero- dije adelantándome. David se rió por lo bajo, con gesto melancólico.

-¿Entonces?

-No quiero que me dejes sola- le pedí, casi al borde de que se me desbordara la emoción. Estaba siendo egoísta en extremo- No quiero que salgas de mi vida para que ésta vuelva a ser oscura y sombría, como lo era antes de ti.

-No te dejaré sola- prometió él- no permitiré nunca que te alejes de mí.

Su voz había descendido por lo menos una octava, y ahora era grave, honda e incluso solemne. Nada en ella me hacía dudar y por ese momento, fui feliz. Aunque luego vino el sentimiento de culpa; una vez más le estaba creando la ilusión de algo que llegaría a concretarse jamás. Y no sólo se la estaba creando a él, sino también a mí. Muy en el fondo, sabía que no iba a sacar nada bueno de toda esta situación, pero necesitaba mantener la fantasía viva mientras me fuera posible.

Cuando llegamos de regreso al coche, ya había ocurrido casi del todo. Seguramente, Richard debía estar echando humo. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar todo esto? Era imposible que yo estuviera aún paseando con mi amigas en el centro, cuando la mayoría de los centros grandes comenzaban a cerrar. Durante el camino de regreso, por la calles de la ciudad, me distraje pensando en alguna posible excusa. No quería decirle a Dave, porque no quería que él se enterara de mi falta de independencia, y mucho menos entregarle otra preocupación.

Suspiré cuando David detuvo el coche junto al edificio. Él se bajó del auto y me ayudó a bajar..., como si yo necesítase ayuda.

-Lamento lo de hoy- me dijo, con algo de desilusión.

-Hoy fue el mejor día que tuviera en mucho tiempo, Dave- le alenté, pero no por eso dejaba de ser cierto.

-No debí decirte esas cosas

-También dije cosas que hubiera preferido no revelar- una sonrisa fugaz invadió el rostro de David en cuanto dije eso. Sus ojos, denotaban el efecto que mis palabras habían causado en él. Incluso su voz mejoró.

-Te veré mañana- dijo.

-Mañana no hay clases- le recordé- es acción de Gracias.

-¿Puedo venir a verte?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- me apresuré a contestar- ¿qué diría Richard?

-Tienes razón, lo siento- se retracto él.- Supongo que un día no será tanto.

-Claro que no...-contesté, pero ni yo creí en los que estaba diciendo. Probablemente, mi único consuelo sería ver a David el día Martes. Después de eso, él se despidió. Puso una mano sobre mi mejilla, como tenía acostumbrado, y sonrió, para luego volver al auto. Cuando entré al edificio, me di cuenta que el señor Cooper le saludaba, siempre con su amable sonrisa.

Lo peor me esperaba cuando llegué arriba. Fue Richard quien me abrió la puerta, pues el horario de la señora Perry seguramente habría terminado. Se limitó sólo a abrirme la puerta. Ni siquiera hubo un hola, un saludo, un gesto que indicara bienvenida..., nada. Simplemente, se volvió hacia la sala de estar , donde se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón.

-¿Qué clase de amiga viene a traerte en coche? – inquirió severo.

-Estuviste espiándome- le acusé.

-¿Dónde estabas, Lizzie?- me interrogó, ignorándome. Intenté mantenerme fiel a la historia que había inventado en la mañana, e intenté parecer natural mientras colgaba el abrigo y la bufanda en el perchero.

-Ya te dije- respondí- de compras con amigas.

-De compras con amigas- repitió Richard, con un tono que mostraba una mezcla de burla y decepción- ¿y se puede saber dónde están las compras?

No había pensado en eso. Tenía un pequeño llavero en el bolsillo, un simpático accesorio con forma de tótem que Dave había insistido en comprarme cuando pasamos fugazmente por la tienda de recuerdos. Pero no creía que eso sirviera.

-Es que yo no compré nada, ¿cómo crees?- repliqué – Me dediqué el día a soportar cómo mis compañeras se probaban un zapato seguido de otro e iban de tienda en tienda...Creo que nunca había caminado tanto.

Lo último era cierto, para fines prácticos. A lo mejor, no me había pasado el día en el _mall_, pero si había recorrido gran parte del _seawall_ a pie.

-¿Ah sí? –inquirió Richard, suspicaz.

-Claro...¿por qué?

-Por nada- respondió el poniéndose de pie al instante. – Ven acá.

Me acerqué gustosa a su lado y le abracé con fuerza, del mismo modo que él hizo conmigo. Había en el piso un absoluto silencio, y lo único que resonaba en mi cabeza era pálpito de Richard. Casi sentía que podía ver su corazón, contrayéndose y relajándose; enviando los flujos constantes de sangre hacia el resto de cuerpo.

De sangre cálida, color escarlata y de olor penetrante. Demasiado penetrante. De pronto, sentí apetito, pero mi subconsciente rechazó la imagen de un plato de comida que había visualizado en mi mente. Sentí una punzada en el estómago, como si ardiera y me acurruqué más contra el pecho de Richard. Una vez más fui capaz de ver cómo fluía su sangre...Me la imaginaba corriendo por sus venas, pur sus brazos y su cuello, fluyendo a un ritmo vertiginoso, como si huyera de mí.

En mi interior algo se agitó. Sólo quería atrapar aquel delicioso líquido evasivo. La saliva en la boca me supo agria y cuando tragué, sentí que volvía reaccionar. Cuando me dí cuenta de hasta adónde me habían guiado mis pensamientos, me sobre cogí. Inmediatamente, me aparté de Richard.

-Epa- dijo él, sorprendido- ¿qué sucede?

-Yo...- dije- no me siento bien...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes enferma?

-Me duele la cabeza- respondí, llevándome una mano hasta ésta- y estoy un poco mareada.

-¿Quieres que...?

-No- le detuve, llavándome una mano a la cabeza- sólo necesito descansar...

Sin esperar respuesta de su parte, me precipité por el pasillo hacia mi habitación, cerré la puerta de un golpe, y le puse pestillo. No podía creer que hubiera estado a punto de...

No, seguramente, había sido sólo producto de mi imaginación. Estaba cansada, confusa, y las palabras de David aún me daban vueltas en la cabeza. De seguro eso era...

No pude evitar avalanzarme sobre el velador, para sacar el diario de Edward. Lo abrí apresuradamente, si importarme que un par de hojas cayeran desparramadas por la alfombra. Busque el párrafo de la primera página, en el que me había detenido la vez que me aventuré a leerlo. Desde ese entonces, no me había atrevido a volver e leer el diario. Busqué con el dedo la parte en la cual me había detenido.

_Hacían dos días que experimentaba una sensación extraña e indefinida. Era como si tuviera hambre, mas mi mente rechazaba por completo lo que antes me hubiera parecido algo delicioso._

_Mi cuerpo deseaba otra cosa, y lo deseaba con desesperación. ¿Pero, cómo podía satisfacerme si no sabía lo que buscaba? A ratos, sentía que podía sentirlo, que podía olerlo y mi estómago se retorcía en mi interior. Y otra vez llegué a pensar que había muerto, aunque aquello distara bastante de mi concepto de vida tras la muerte..._

Dejé de respirar en cuanto acabé de leer aquello. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y lo único que quise fue lanzar un grito de agonía. Todo estaba muy claro.._., demasiado._

La descripción de Edward..., esas sensaciones..., correspondían de manera fiel a lo que yo habría experimentado. Sentí cómo los ojos se me humedecían y las lágrimas se desbordaban por mi cara. ¿Pero qé me estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué clase de maldición se había cernido sobre mí?

Dejé el diario a un lado y me permití sumirme en la desesperación. Con tal sólo recordar las barbaridades que habían pasado por mi cabeza hace unos momentos...,

Vi la imagen del pobre de Richard sucumbiendo bajo mi abrazo y me angustié. Experimenté un sentimiento de repulsión hacia mí misma, que permitía concebir aquellas aberraciones. ¡Richard era como mi padre!

Aquella noche, fue una de las más angustiosas de mi vida. Tuve que luchar, no con poco esfuerzo, contra los recuerdos que me atormentaban..., juré sentir aún los latidos de su corazón a mí lado, llamándome. Tal vez,en verdad era capaz de oírlos, aunque Richard se encontrara en la otra habitación.

Al fin, en la madrugada, el sueño me venció.


	34. Persecusión

Persecusión

-No es tu culpa- sentí la voz de Edward resonando muy cerca de mí. Ya le había oído venir desde que doblara por el pasillo, pero no había querido interferir en lo que quisiera hacer o decir.

-Lo sé- respondí, pero más para dejarle en paz que porque yo lo creyera realmente.

-Ya es Noviembre..., Carlisle está preocupado.- dijo, como si aquello justificara sus acciones. Desde que tuviera la visión de Elizabeth, Carlisle había _vuelto a la vida,_ pero a una vida de preocupación.

-Sí., yo ...., también lo sé- y luego, sin poder retenerlo más tanto en la mente como en la garganta, me quebré ante él.- no sé qué está pasando conmigo...

-¿Qué quieres decir?...

Me hallaba frustrada..., enormemente. No conseguía entender porque no podía continuar viendo a Elizabeth después de mi visión, pero eso podía deberse tal vez a la presencia de Jacob. Yo contaba con ello. Mas había otra cosa..., otro asunto que me hacía pensar que fuera posible que la del problema fuera yo, y no a quienes trataba de invocar. La sola idea me angustiaba demasiado como para lograr fijar la atención en otra cosa.

Además, me hallaba prácticamente sola, de no ser por el increíble compañerismo prestado por Edward, que a la vez me ponía en tensión, puesto que me veía obligada a ocultarle mis pensamientos. Ese trabajo constante me desgastaba emocionalmente y comencé a perder la paciencia.

Otro tema aparte era Carlisle. Estaba completamente desorientado y había perdido el norte. Cada día, cada vez que me veía se apresuraba a interrogarme sobre si había visto o no alguna cosa más sobre Elizabeth. Su insistencia me hacía sentir incómoda e inútil a a la vez, puesto que or más que intentara , por más que acoplara todas mis fuerzas en aquella tarea..., no conseguía ver absolutamente nada.

Carlisle estaba práticamente entregado a esa tarea y yo no podía ayudarle.

Ese siempre había sido mi don, el que me había permitido no sólo sobresalir, sino que también mantener la cordura. Si no hubiera visto a los Cullen y a Jasper cuando desperté hace tantos años, quien sabe en la clase de monstruo en la que me habría convertido.

-¿Por qué crees eso? ¿Acaso no es sólo el futuro de Eliza el que no logras ver?...

Edward me pilló volando bajo; estaba husmeando en mi cabeza de nuevo. Me encontraba demasiado conmocionada internamente como para frenar a mi mente antes de que viajara en el recuerdo hasta mi segunda visión..., aquella que me había iluminado de manera inesperada y espontánea.

-Alice...- dijo Edward, arrastrando las palabras- ¿qué me estás ocultando?

Odio que puedas leer mi mente..., pensé mientras fruncía el ceño. Evité mirarle, porque sabía que me escucharía.

-Odio que me mientas y que intentes ocultarme información- replicó él. - ¿qué es eso que escondes con tan ahínco?

_¡Nada!_

-Nada- repetí en voz alta, poniéndome de pie. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo por la puerta, cuando Edward alcanzó a sujetarme por el brazo. Estabamos clavados al piso, como roca sólida, una ejerciendo presión sobre el otro.

-No podrás mentirme por mucho tiempo más, lo sabes- apostilló él. Tenía razón..., yo no iba a poder establecer barreras mentales- generalmente infundadas en Jasper- demasiado tiempo. Si no, terminaría volviéndome loca. Más que eso, porque los límites de la locura humana no podrían asemejarse de igual manera a la naturaleza de lo que yo y mi familia éramos.

-No te miento- dije, y me zafé bruscamente de sus ataduras. Edward dio un paso hacia atrás y entornó los ojos, escrutándome. Buscaba en mi rostro y en mis facciones lo que no podía encontrar en mi cabeza.

-Hay algo- musitó, al finalizar su estudio.

Como si se tratara de un acto reflejo, llamé y reunía mis recuerdos de Jasper.. ¡Ay, Jasper! Mi querido y adorado Jasper, que había partido ya hacia varias semanas. Me llamaba con bastante frecuencia, una o dos veces al día, pero aquello me hacía aún peor. Una, porque sus llamadas a larga distancia me rememoraban su ausencia y porque me partía el alma oírle aún tan desconsolado.

Quería buscar la forma de poder animarle, pero no importaba lo que dijera..., su voz seguía teñida de la misma reiterada monotonía. Me desesperaba no poder quebrantar aquel estado en él. Qué irónico..., podía calmar y avivar los ánimos de cualquier persona en el mundo, pero no podía hacer nada por sí mismo.

-Sé que hay..., alguna cosa, detrás de esa pantalla que me presentas- continuaba Edward, que ahora estaba unos pasos más cerca de mí.

-No es ninguna pantalla- respondí, segura, pues en mi mente, yo seguía paseando con Jasper por las costas de Cophenhagüe, bajo el cielo estrellado. De cierta forma, me molestaba que Edward pudiera tener accesos a aquellos recuerdos tan íntimos de manera tan directa. Estaba segura de que él percibía todo..., los aromas, las palabras, las caricias. Todo.

Pero eso era necesario...Necesitaba mostrarle aquello, para que no viera lo demás.

-No me engañas con eso- volvió a decir Edward, tozudo en su posición.

-Basta, Edward- mascullé entre dientes, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-Dime qué fue lo que viste...

-¡No vi nada!

-¡Deja de mentir! – exclamó él, exasperado.

-¡Déjame en paz!- respondí, elevando la voz. Casi sonó como un grito un humano, sólo que más agudo. Antes de que Edward alcanzara a reaccionar en mi contra, me precipité por la puerta, por las escaleras y salí al enorme antejardín. Pronto, me hallé internándome en el bosque. No tenía rumbo fijo, simplemente intentaba ir llo más lejos de Edward posible. A lo mejor, si alcanzaba la distancia suficiente, podría dejar de jugar este juego mental.

Así que corrí, corrí a todo lo que dieron mis piernas. No sabía si Edward me seguía o no, pero por lo años que le conocía podría apostar a que sí. Al cabo de unos minutos, ya me encontraba en las cercanías del centro de Forks, y los ruidos urbanos comenzaron a penetrar mi oídos. A lo lejos, oí una pisadas sobre la hierba, a varios metros tras de mí. No podía creer lo ridículo que había llegado a ser todo esto. Más que ridículo; estúpido.

En cuanto me encontré la vía pública, reduje el paso a la velocidad humana. Era de mañana, y a pesar de que el día estaba nublado, el ajetreo normal de un día sábado se hacía presente. La gente caminaba de una lado a otro, al igual que los vehículos, dejando a su paso la estela de smog. El frío aire me penetraba por las narices, pero no me afectaba en lo absoluto.

La mayoría llevaba gruesa ropa de abrigo, a causa del frío y me sentí fuera de lugar con la ligera chaqueta corta y el vestido que llevaba puesto. Observaba de un lado a otro ,intentando vigilar todo el perímetro, estableciendo mi barrera mental, por si Edward continuaba persiguiéndome. Intenté mezclarme entre la gente, pasar desapercibida, pero hace mucho tiempo ya había abandonado esa tarea. Simplemente, mi condición de inmortal no podía controlar aquello.

Algunas personas se volteaban a mirarme, y agradecí haberme vestido decentemente aquel día. Más de algún hombre se detuvieron en medio de la vereda, estupefactos pero los ignoré. Incluso, hice caso omiso del cumplido que me dedicó un joven a viva voz. Era realmente incómodo no poder evitar ser notada cuando querías serlo. La mayor parte del tiempo, no lo deseaba. Quería que todo el mundo estuviera al pendiente de mí, y para ello me esmeraba en hacer todo de manera prolija. Mientras más cosas supiera hacer; mejor. Así sería útil y admirable. Lo que más me había dado aquella satisfacción de se reconocida, había sido siempre mi don.

Inclusive durante mi existencia humana, aquello me hacía especial y llamativa, aunque me hubiera atraído las nefastas consecuencias. Doblé en una esquina y me encontré de cara con el supermercado. Decidí entrar, ya que no me apetecía pasar todo el día en la calle, y porque seguramente, Edward no pretendería armar un escándalo allí. Atravesé el aparcamiento dela tienda a paso ligero, mirando reiteradamente hacia mi espalda, por si acaso. Me sorprendí al ver que experimentaba algo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía; estaba nerviosa. Sentía la adrenalina presente en alguna parte de mí, aunque ninguna parte de mi cuerpo la demostrara.

Entonces, cuando las puertas cristalizadas del supermercado se abrieron, dos rostros familiares pero poco singulares aparecieron ante mí.

-¡Hey! !Pero si es Alice!- exclamó Jessica Stanley con evidente sorpresa. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola alta, lo que le hacía ver más alta, o a lo mejor era que en verdad había crecido unos centímetros. A su lado, estaba Kyle Parker, del equipo de fútbol.

-Hola- saludé, sin perder la calma. El avance de Jessica me obligó a retroceder unos pasos, y quedamos justo uera de la puerta. Lógico, no podíamos estar todo el día haciendo de postigos.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Jessica sin perder la sonrisa.

-Estoy bien, gracias- respondí, con toda la amabilidad que pude hacerlo. Sentía la mirada confusa de Kyle sobre mí, y aquello me incomodaba. Los latidos del corazón de este estaban acelerados, mas no sabía si era por nerviosismo o por miedo.

-¿Y Edward? ¿ cómo está él? No le veo desde la graduación- continuó Jessica.

-Bueno..., Edward está....,

-Buscándote.- contestó una voz demasiado armónica como para ser humana. Hirviendo de ira, giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con la mirada burlona de Edward, que se encontraba de pie junto a mí.- Al fin te encuentro.

-¡Vaya, Edward!- le saludó la inoportuna Jessica- no te he visto venir. Como toda respuesta, Edward sonrió simulando timidez y Jessica por poco pierde el sentido. Kyle reaccionó y miró a Edward con hostilidad, pero respeto en los ojos.

-¿Cómo estás, Jess?- preguntó gentilmente Edward, lo que hizo que la joven se sonrojara hasta la frente. Soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Pues, bien..., ya sabes, sólo de visita en el pueblo. Kyle y yo estudiamos en la Universidad de Washington, en Seattle. Hemos venido a hacer una visita de fin de semana. Aprovecho de comprar algunas cosas para el almuerzo familiar.

Me fijé en que tanto Kyle como ella iban cargados de bolsas de compras. Había algo en el aspecto de ella que la hacía lucir mayor, más madura, pero era algo casi imperceptible. Como criaturas no cambiantes, no estaba acostumbrada a apreciar los cambios del crecimiento tanto como los de otro tipo. Me percaté de que Kyle no había soltado en ningún momento el brazo de Jessica, y sentí una punzada muy hondo en el pecho. Ahora el recuerdo de Jasper era mucho más que una pantalla.

Edward me miró de reojo, con mirada suspicaz. Debía controlar mis pensamientos.

-Washington, que bien, ¿es tan bueno como dicen?

_Vamos, Edward....tú estudiaste allí una vez, _pensé.

Edward sonrió.

_Y no lo soportaste ni medio semestre_.

-Sí, eso y mejor.- afirmó ella- además, estoy con Kyle.

-¿Ustedes...?

-Ah, sí, lo había olvidado- farfulló Jessica, sin poder quitarse la risa nerviosa de la voz- Kyle es mi novio, estamos saliendo.

-Me alegro- dijo Edward, más por Educación que porque realmente lo pensara. No necesitaba ahondar en su mente para saberlo.

-¿Y Bella?- preguntó Jessica con inocencia- Parece que me ha echado al olvido, ni siquiera ha llamado.

_Tampoco a nosotros._

-Había pensado en visitarla, pero no sabía si...

El rostro de Edward se descompuso por completo. Las líneas de expresión se le marcaron, curvándose hacia abajo. La capa que había antepuesto a sus ojos había caído en cuanto parpadeó ante la mención del nombre, y ahora éstos mostraban la más pura desolación. Por un momento, pensé que no era justo que yo le ocultara lo que sabía. El dolor de Edward había penetrado en mí. Se había abierto paso en mi petrificado corazón como si se tratara de una corriente caudalosa. Nada más que compasión pudo haber ido en la mirada que le dediqué entonces. Fue cuando algo externo llamó mi atención.

Me giré rápidamente hacie el estacionamiento, que colindaba con los límites del espeso bosque de Forks. Habría jurado que había oído un sonido proveniente de entre los árboles, a pesar de que se encontraban varios metros más allá. Alguien había pisado una rama, y el crujido había sido demasiado intenso, como si hubiera sido partida por una fuerza superior a la de cualquier animal. La conversación atrajo nuevamente mi atención.

-Bella se ha ido- respondió Edward con voz queda.

-Oh- musitó Jessica- yo lo siento, no debí...

-No importa- la consoló Edward, mintiendo otra vez. Estaba más que claro que sí importaba, y mucho. Ni siquiera Jessica podría creer aquel embuste. De hecho, deduje que su sentido femenino había intuido el resto de lo sucedido. La aprte normal, por supuesto.

-¿Sabes dónde fue? ¿ Acaso volvió con su madre?

-No- intervine, para no darle a Edward la dura tarea de responder- Bella entró a estudiar a Maryland.

-Vaya, ¿Maryland?- preguntó Jessica, volviendo el rostro hacia Kyle- ¿eso no queda en DC?

-Sí, cariño- respondió el interpelado con naturalidad.

-Sí que Bella quería huir de aquí, ¿no?- rió Jessica- Digo, irse al otro extremo del país.

La joven puso los ojos en blanco y luego retrocedió ante la mirada de Edward. No reflejaba enojo, ni siquiera molestia, pero era aquel tipo de mirada y postura que solía intimidar a los humanos. Kyle interpuso un brazo, cargado de bolsas, frente a su pareja, como si intentara protegerla. Intentó hacer frente a Edward, pero no pudo y al poco tiempo, bajó la vista.

Entonces, un escalofrío me recorrió desde el cuello hasta el fin de la columna. Aquello no era normal en los de nuestra clase, por lo que no era un presagio de nada bueno. Pronto, mis ojos ya no vieron más a Jessica y a Kyle. Ni siquiera me encontraba en Forks..., y tuve que contener un grito ante la escena que acababa de presenciar. Simplemente, aquello era imposible. Si alguna vez había cuestionado la credibilidad de mis visiones, era ahora.

-¡Alice! ¡Alice!- me llamaba Edward exasperado y remeciéndome por los hombros. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y bajé la cabeza, deseando despertar de aquella especie de pesadilla.

-¿Qué le sucede?- preguntaba la voz chillona de Jessica a lo lejos.

-¿Alice?

Pronto vi el rostro de Edward frente al mío; me sostenía las mejillas. Rápidamente, interpuse una barrera mental entre él y yo. Si lo que antes había visto era malo, esto era aún peor.

-Estoy bien- conseguí articular, luego de unos segundos. La mirada de Edward era ansiosa y cauta.- sólo me he sentido un poco mareada. Aún no he desayunado.

Edward parpadeó dos veces fugaces.

-¿Desayunar?

-Sí..., salimos tan a prisa de casa que no tuve tiempo- me excusé, clavando mis ojos en los suyos para que comprendiera mi intención.

-Ah- dijo al fin, entornando los ojos- será mejor que comas algo.

-Sí, Alice, deberías desayunar- intervino Jessica y luego, despidióse de nosotros- De todas formas, se nos hace tarde. Mi madre nos espera.

-Oh, seguro.- respondió Edward esbozando una sonrisa- ha sido un placer volver a verte, Jess.

Jessica rió de forma de nerviosa, aún más que antes. Se le notaba en el semblante que estaba emocionada, y el semblante de Kyle mostraba lo propio. El joven estaba al borde de la cólera reprimida.

-Guau, sigues igual- dijo ella apresuradamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Tu también.

-Que estés bien...- se despidió Jessica al fin, y Edward hizo de la misma forma. También se dirigió a mí y correspondí cordial, añadiendo un cortés adiós para Kyle, a quien Edward ignoró por completo.

Luego, me cogió del brazo y entramos en el supermercado.

-¿Qué haces? – le interrogué.

-¿No venías a hacer unas compras?- contestó él con sarcasmo.

-Sabes muy bien que no- repliqué, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, pero ellos no.

Edward tenía razón. Si salíamos inmediatamente, Kyle y Jessica sospecharían. Con lo que eso importaba ahora. Al fin cuando Edward dijo oír el coche de ambos alejarse salimos del recinto.

-¿No me vas a soltar?- inquirí mientras cruzábamos el aparcamiento. Edward sse detuvo, pero sin dejar de sostenerme con firmeza.

-¿Vas a huir otra vez?

-Problamente- respondí con sinceridad.

-Entonces no- sentenció él.

Me llevó caminando por la calles, las misma que hace un rato yo había recorrido a pie. Algunos de los hombre con los que me encontrara antes continuaban allí y me lanzaban miradas con la misma intención que hace un rato, pero no se atrevían a decir nada. Cuando vi que lo único que hacía Edward era caminar sin rumbo fijo, le detuve.

-¿Qué haces?

-Paseo con mi hermana por el pueblo- contestó, sonriéndome.

-¿Cuándo nos iremos?

-No hasta que me digas lo que viste- me amenazó, y no había nada que pudiera quebrantar su voluntad. Continuamos con la tortuosa marcha, pasando entre la gente. Entonces, vi mi oportunidad. El agarre de Edward era firme, pero tan constante y confiado que de seguro podía quitármelo si empleaba la fuerza necesario en el momento adecuado. Es decir, en el momento menos esperado. Aproveché que dobló en una esquina, a una calle menos transitada.

Por la acera, caminaba un niño con una mochila al hombro, que llegó a sentarse a los pies de un edificio antiguo, uno de los pocos que quedaban en Forks. Pensé que no se traumaría demasiado por lo que vería y que en último caso, tendría algo en que ocupar la mente mientras estuviera sentado allí. De una retorcida y trastocada manera, estaba siendo generosa con él.

No lo dudé más y en menos de lo que pudo reaccionar mi carcelero, me aparté de su lado, echando a correr lo más rápido que pude, en dirección al bosque. Corrí y corrí, sin detenerme esta vez para ninguna estupidez. Pronto me encontraba de regreso en el bosque, esquivando los descomunales troncos de los árboles y las rocas musgosas del suelo. Ocasionalmente, algún animalillo aparecía fugazmente junto a mí, corriendo en la dirección opuesta.

Apenas noté cuando pasé de sentir la pisadas marcadas de Edward a lo lejos a cuando se arrojó sobre mí. Rodamos por el suelo hasta estrellarnos contra un recio árbol que se tambaleo un par de veces y las ramas crujieron. Cuando me levanté, note que la marca de nuestro impacto no era pequeña; ahora el tronco estaba marcado. Edward aún me sostenía por la espalda, con ambas manos prisioneras en mi retaguardia.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – le interrogué.

-Quiero que me digas la verdad...- exigió él, con voz dura, como nunca antes la había usado conmigo.

Dejé que un gruñido se me escapara de la garganta y Edward hizo suyo enseñando los colmillos.

Sentí un grupo de pájaros saliendo de sus escondites en la lejanía y abandonando el lugar, temerosos

Intercambiamos una mirada hostil y luego aparté la vista con brusquedad.

-Yo no quería decírtelo – comencé como quien no quiere la cosa– pero tu insistencia me está matando.

Edward soltó un bufido burlón.

-Como si pudieras- dijo, y luego liberó mis manos. Era la muestra de que confiaba en mí y no le traicioné.

Me aparté unos pasos de él, rodeándolo y me observó con cautela, listo para reaccionar.

-No voy a huir – le tranquilicé.

-Eso espero.

-Entonces...,¿qué quieres?

-Quiero que me digas qué fue aquello que viste, eso que hizo que desmayaras- dijo él, adoptando una actitud solemne- Sé que tiene que ver con Bella.

Asentí una sola vez y me aproximé a un árbol cercano. Enseguida, apoyé mi espalda contra él y me dejé caer de un golpe sobre la hierba húmeda. Recogí las piernas y las rodeé con un brazo. Luego escondí mi cabeza entre ellos, pues no quería verle a la cara mientras le enseñaba aquello que me había atormentado durante las noches..., y los días, y cualquier momento en el que no tuviera el pensamiento lo suficientemente ocupado.

Comencé a recordar mi visón con el mayor detalle que pude, aún sabiendo que aquello significaría un gran dolor para Edward. La imagen de Bella apareció en mis recuerdos, tal como la primera vez. Se encontraba en una habitación pequeña, junto a una cama de cobertor rojo intenso. Cerca había una ventana, que mostraba el cielo oscurecido e iluminado de estrellas y la luna llena en una esquina.

Sus pálidos haces de luz iluminaban apenas las más nívea aún piel de Bella, quien se encontraba tirada en el suelo, sobre la alfombra. Yacía inconsciente, con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos aún abiertos, pero desorbitados. Bajo ella, la alfombra blanquecina se encontraba empapada de sangre..., su sangre. Una mano albina presionaba su cuello, y la pobre abría la boca desmesuradamente, intentando respirar, tal vez gritar.

Sus ojos desprendían la más profunda agonía, como si pidieran ayuda al cielo. No había visto el rostro de su atacante, pero la fuerza empleada y la fisonomía de la mano, daban cuenta de que se trataba de un inmortal. Nada daba un indicio de la identidad del ser, salvo un brillante anillo de plata que relucía en su dedo anular. Después eso, desvanecía el recuerdo de la visión.

Me demoré unos segundos en volver a alzar la vista. Sabía que Edward seguía ahí, porque no le había oído marcharse.

-¿Edward? – le llamé cuando levanté el rostro y le vi aún de pie frente a mí. Tenía la faz petrificada, como si aún se encontrara en lapsus. Miraba un punto inexistente en el suelo, como si aún estuviera dentro del nefasto escenario que acababa de mostrarle. Me puse de pie, y me aproximé hasta a él. Posé una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo e intenté buscar su mirada. Cuando la encontré, me dí cuenta de que era presa de un inmenso dolor. Edward arrugó la frente.

-¿Bella muere?- preguntó con horror en la voz y por toda respuesta bajé la vista.

-No podemos permitirlo- dijo al cabo de unos segundos, recobrando el vigor- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-No podía- me excusé.

-Debiste hacerlo, ahora contamos con menos tiempo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- le pregunté con recelo, apartándome de él.

-Haré lo que tengo que hacer. Iré hasta Washington a buscar Bella.- dijo con decisión.

-No puedes, debes respetar su decisión...

-Su decisión- dijo Edward elevando la voz, conmocionado- la llevará a eso. No puedo permitirlo.

-Pregunta al menos a Carlisle.

-Carlisle- se burló él, con resentimiento- Carlisle sólo tiene ojos y oídos para lo que sea Elizabeth, no me va a escuchar.

-Te equivocas.- negué- de seguro él sabrá qué hacer.

-Yo sé que hacer- insistió el, hostil y terco. Inspiraba con fuerza e inflaba el pecho de manera descomunal.

-Por favor, Edward, no hagas una locura....es precisamente por eso por lo que no quería decirte, sabría que harías alguna estupidez.

-¡Bella va a morir!- jadeó él, como si intentara hacerme entender algo sumamente crucial. Yo entendía eso, lo entendía mejor que nadie.

-¡Lo sé!- grité, ya exhausta. Me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza , frotándome las sienes y cerré los ojos bruscamente.

-Si Bella muere, iré tras ella...-sentenció Edward. Me acerqué a él en un último intento porque desistiera de su empresa. Aquello sólo lo llevaría a actuar de manera precipitada y a no meditar las cosas.

-Por favor, hermano mío, te lo ruego- le supliqué, cogiendo ambas manos suyas con cariño. – No cometas una estupidez. Si en verdad quieres ayudar a Bella, escúchame a mí, escucha a Carlisle.

Edward me miró, pensativo por un momento. Hizo una mueca torcida, para disimular su rostro destrozado y compungido y luego asintió con la cabeza. No hizo falta decir más. Enseguida, partimos a paso ligero hacia la casa, al encuentro de Carlisle. Fui yo la encargada de subir hasta su despacho, y tocar la puerta, rogando porque aún estuviera allí.

-Adelante- respondió su voz desde adentro. Abría la puerta de madera, que crujió ante mi acción y entré con Edward tras de mí. Él no espero a que yo le explicara a Carlisle las razones de nuestra repentina visita. En vez de eso, se adelantó y se plantó frente a él.

-Bella está en peligro- anunció y enseguida Carlisle se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió.

-Alice lo ha visto- respondió Edward, y los ojos dorados de Carlisle se posaron e mí. No podía tener mejor fuente que esa, salvo la propia realidad. Él mismo me lo había hecho saber en reiteradas ocasiones.

-¿Es verdad eso, Alice? – me interrogó, preocupado.

-Sí- asentí.

Carlisle inhaló aire y cerró los ojos. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, un gesto bastante humano y que había adoptado con loa años, en su constante relación con ellos. La verdad, es que todo habíamos adoptado uno que otro gesto humano.

-¿Qué le sucede? –preguntó al fin.

-Alguien tratará de asesinarla – respondió Edward con voz seca, inmóvil en su posición frente al escritorio.

-¿Asesinarla? ¿Por qué alguien haría así en contra de Bella? –exclamó Carlisle, estupefacto.

-No lo sé- reconoció Edward- pero no es mortal la mano bajo la que sucumbe.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- de pronto, el semblante de Carlisle se tornó sombrío.

-Exactamente eso. No es un humano el atacante de Bella, sino que uno de nosotros- cuando Edward hizo eso, casi solté un respingo. Pronto, tendría que mostrarle el resto de la visión. La parte que me hacía revolver las tripas y me aplastaba el pecho.

-Pero, ¿quién? –volvió a preguntar Carlisle.

-Eso no importa ahora- replicó Edward, comenzando a pasearse de un lado a otro del estudio, de manera impaciente. – debemos hacer alguna cosa. Tal vez, lo mejor sería acudir en busca de Bella.

-No lo creo- dijo Carlisle casi de inmediato.

-¿Qué propones entonces? – inquirió Edward, con cierta molestia.

-Que intentes ubicarla por algún otro medio, a lo mejor intentar llamarla, y prevenirla

Edward soltó un bufido burlón. Estaba tan tenso y nervioso como yo misma lo estaba.

-Eso sólo servirá para ponerla nerviosa- objetó- no serviría de nada. ¿Por qué no vamos por ella? Contigo y con Alice tenemos más posibilidades de...

-No puedo- le cortó Carlisle, volviendo a sentarse en su asiento.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le espetó Edward, casi incrédulo por la negativa.

-No puedo alejarme- explicó Carlisle- no puedo irme lejos mientras Elizabeth continúe en peligro.

Edward se quedó boquiabierto, pensando, procesando la información. Parecía que tenía las palrabas en la punta de la lengua, pero que no podía hablar. De pronto, sus facciones se endurecieron, incluso más que cuando estaba molesto conmigo.

-No creo lo que estoy oyendo- articuló al fin, con tono frío y quedo.

-No la voy a abandonar...

-¡Pues yo tampoco voy a abandonar a Bella!- rugió Edward, agazapándose sobre el escritorio. Los rostros de ambos estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia y me pregunté cuando sería oportuno intervenir. Si antes o después de que comenzaran a desgarrase la carne. Carlisle curvó los labios y enseño la dentadura, pero nada más. Era Edward el que estaba exaltado.

-Bella es parte de esta familia, tú mismo lo dijiste- apostilló Edward apartándose y secándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Seguramente, la ponzoña había acudido presurosa.

-Elizabeth es tan o más parte de esta familia que Bella. No quisiera tener que efectuar esta elección entre ninguna de las dos, pero dado que has decidido partir en busca de Bella, mi deber es quedarme aquí.

-¿Deber?- se burló Edward, entornando los ojos- más bien yo creo que es otra cosa.

Edward había hablado con desprecio y había dejado que la frase quedara en el aire, para que cobrara su efecto.

-No te admito que hables así...

-¿Entonces qué? – le cuestionó Edward- ¿me dejarás sólo en esto?

-Alice irá contigo, y yo me quedaré – explicó Carlisle.

-Yo no voy- me apresuré a decir. Sentí cómo dos pares de ojos de ámbar se posaban en mi figura y me sentí enormemente pequeña y frágil.

-¿Por qué no? Inquirió Carlisle, que se encontraba tan estupefacto como Edward.

-Porque – por un momento, dudé si acaso debería decir la verdad o no. Al fin, decidí que decirlo o no no cambiaría sustancialmente la realidad de mi visión- _no debo_ ir.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Tu también saldrás con aquella excusa de Jacob y Elizabeth?

-No- me apresuré a contestar- permaneceré aquí, pero no por ese motivo.

-Agradecería que me explicarás tu motivos- insitió Edward, acercándose a paso lento hacia mi. Eso claramente quería decir una sola cosa.

Me temblaron los labios, por lo que decidí mejor no hablar o mi voz podía traicionarme,

Cerré los ojos y dejé que por mi mente fluyera el recuerdo de mi ultima visión, lo que había visto en presencia de Jessica y Kyle.

La vez anterior, sólo había visto el cuerpo de Bella agonizante y ensangrentado, pero hoy las cosas habían cambiado. Había divisado la mano de se asesino y había visto otra cosa también. Me había visto a _mí misma_.

No estaba precisamente ayudando a Bella, sino que me hallaba claramente perturbada por el aroma de su sangre derramada, mi rostro lo reflejaba. Me había resultado realmente chocante verme amí misma, pero más lo fue contemplar lo que estaba haciendo o lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Yo me inclinaba deliberadamente sobre la garganta de Bella, sosteniendo su rostro con fuerza.

Edward retrocedió, dando un paso atrás, con el rostro horrorizado.

-Alice...-dijo, con la voz temblorosa. Me hubiera gustado decirle que no era verdad, que incluso se podía evitar, pero, ¡yo lo había visto!

La única forma de evitarlo, sería que quien fuera que hubiera tomado una decisión en ese momento, lo que hubiera provocado que yo tuviera la visión, cambiara de opinión. Estaba más que seguro que no era yo quien había efectuado aquella elección, pero entonces...,¿quién?

¿Acaso sería el atacante de Bella? ¿El de la mano nívea con el anillo de plata?...

Negué con la cabeza repetidas veces, indicándole a Edward que me hallaba igual de descolocada que él. Dejé que el horror se apoderara de mi rostro y de todo mi ser también. Sólo sentía vergüenza de mí, de lo que se me había permitido ver y de lo que se había decidido que yo iba a _hacer_. Pero sobre todo, experimenté algo que no percibía hace mucho tiempo, y cuyo recuerdo entrmezclado con la frialdad de la vergüenza, me hizo sentir más humana que nunca.

Tuve miedo.


	35. Estrategia

Estrategia

Carlisle se interpuso en el camino de Edward justo a tiempo. Estaba decidido a avalanzarse sobre mí y se había agazapado para saltar, con una especie de furia en los ojos. Carlisle le había frenado, poniendo una de sus fuertes manos contra su pecho y la otra rodeándole el cuello. Era evidente que Edward no se dejaba retener y quería zafarse a toda costa de su amarre. No quería que comenzaran a luchar, menos enfrente de mí y sobretodo, por mi causa. Edward me enseñaba los colmillos y el resto de la afilada dentadura de una manera que me impactó.

-¡Paren!- fue lo único que le atiné a decirles, aunque mi petición iba más para Edward que para cualquier otro.

-Edward, por favor, escucha a tu hermana- le rogaba Carlisle, desde su incómoda posición, reteniéndolo. No quise pensar en qué habría hecho Edward si Carlisle le hubiera soltado. Hace bastante tiempo que no recibía una oleada de emociones de esa magnitud, y por la poca costumbre, me resultaba colosal. Las grandes manos de Carlisle se interpusieron sobre el pecho de Edward, en un último intento por contener a éste. Edward tenía la mirada fija en mí, con algo más que simple desprecio; estaba furioso. Incluso, las facciones de la cara se le deformaban, y sus rugidos me hacían temblar. Yo sabía que en caso de desatarse un enfrentamiento, yo tenía las misma posibilidades que él, pero no quería lastimarle.

Me castigué internamente por haber cometido el desatino de mostrarle aquella última parte de mi visión. Ahora, Edward creía que seguramente era yo quien daría muerte a su amada. Pero, ¿cómo iba a ser yo capaz de hacer eso, si profesaba por Bella un sentimiento de amistad tan auténtico?

-Sus visiones cambian- insistía Carlisle, con un jadeo apenas imperceptible en la voz.- Sea lo que sea que hayas visto, podemos evitarlo.

Intenté apegarme con todas las fuerzas a esa idea que se había mencionado. Mientras yo estuviera en Forks, aún teníamos tiempo para remediar lo que supuestamente iba a suceder. Podíamos intervenir, y de esa forma, cambiar la suerte de Bella. Dejé que mis sentimientos de perdón y arrepentimiento rebosaran en mi cabeza, para intentar clamar la mente de él. Le mostré un sin fin de posibles manera de socorrer a Bella, las cuales todas incluían que yo no debía acercarme siquiera a ella.

El temperamento de Edward siempre había sido exaltado cuando de Bella se trataba, mas al fin comenzó a mostrar signos de docilidad. Sin apartar la mirada furibunda y penetrante de mí, que me hallaba apoyada contra la puerta, comenzó a amainar su fuerza. Carlisle no lo soltó hasta que no estuvo completamente seguro de que se había tranquilizado, lo que le llevó varios minutos. Minutos, en los que estuve con el alma en vilo.

-Calma, Edward- le dijo Carlisle por última vez, para luego soltarlo por completo. Aún así, vi cómo se quedaba tras él, con los sentidos alertas, por si Edward cambiaba de opinión. Mi hermano estaba ofuscado...

una mezcla de rabia y enojo, pero a la vez vergüenza. Ninguno de nosotros se había comportado de esa manera con alguien de la familia, jamás habíamos llegado a enfrentarnos de tal modo, porque no había sido necesario.

-Creo que lo mejor será que me dejes a solas con Alice- sugirió Carlisle, recobrando su tono de voz habitual. Se arregló el cuello de la camisa e hizo ademán de volver a sentarse en su escritorio.

-No vayas a ningún lugar, manténte cerca- añadió.

Quería decirle a Edward que escuchara a Carlisle, y que le hiciera caso, pero las palabras no me salieron. Me quedé con la esperanza de que él pudiera leer aquello en mi mente. Edward me dirigió una mirada altanera y se apresuró a salir por la puerta, por lo que tuve que hacerme a un lado instantáneamente. Cerró de un portazo, dejando el eco de su acción en el aire y en mis oídos por varios segundos. Para cuando volví la vista hacia Carlisle, ya estaba sentado con toda su elegancia en su asiento, tras el escritorio. Me hizo gesto, que correspondía a una invitación para tomar asiento. Accedí de inmediato, quedando justo frente a él.

-¿Qué sucedió, Alice? ¿ Qué fue lo que viste ahora, para que Edward reaccionara de esa manera?- preguntó el ansioso e inquieto a la vez.

-Me ví a mí misma- confesé lenta y pausadamente, avergonzada al pronunciar cada palabra. No tenía intención de mentirle a Carlisle. Si alguien podía definir qué hacer una situación como ésta; ése era él.- Junto al cuerpo agonizante de Bella.

Carlisle frunció el ceño, con recelo, escéptico, y se reclinó en su asiento.

-¿Estás segura? Preguntó, con evidente cautela en el timbre.

-Absolutamente- afirmé, por más que aquello me doliera.

-No sueles ver tu propio destino, ¿cómo es que esto ocurrió ahora?

-No lo sé- reconocí – El futuro tanto de nosotros como de quienes nos rodean es demasiado incierto ahora, demasiado confuso. Están sucediendo cosas extrañas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Siento que éste don esta yendo más allá de lo que debería. Está jugando conmigo.

-Tu don siempre ha implicado una especie de juego...- me recordó él alzando ambas cejas.

-Pero no como ahora- insistí, angustiada- Algo está ocurriendo, algo me bloquea y no es sólo con Lizzie.

Alguna cosa me está impidiendo ver más allá de lo que mis ojos pueden.

-Pero has tenido esta visión – remarcó él, comenzando a desconcertarse.

-Lo sé. Por eso digo, que no sé lo que está sucediendo....ahora las visiones llegan de manera espontánea a mí, no cuando las convoco. Cuando intento husmear en la fortuna de alguna persona, no puedo, es como si algo inhibiera mi don.

-Esto es más extraño de lo que creía- admitió Carlisle.

-No lo sé. Tal vez, son percepciones propias – respondí con desconsuelo y negando con la cabeza. No quería distraerle del tema más importante ahora; el destino de Bella. Por algún tipo de inspiración divina, la visión de la macabra escena había llegado hasta mí y ahora más que nunca estaba en mis manos que Bella continuara viva o no.

-No logro comprender por qué Edward se ha alterado de esa forma- dijo él, de pronto, volviendo al tema que nos convocaba.

-Está en su derecho, no puedo culparlo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – me interrogó él, con la curiosidad dispuesta.

-Yo estaba junto a Bella, es verdad- reconocí- pero no estaba precisamente asistiéndola.

-¿Entonces? – preguntó Carlisle, con el sentido cada vez más perdido.

-Yo estaba..., haciendo todo lo contrario- dije angustiada, deseosa por terminar con aquello pronto. Si Carlisle poseyera los mismo dotes psíquicos que Edward, sería mucho más fácil para mí darme a entender. Me gustaría que él hubiera visto lo que yo y Edward habíamos visualizado con tanta nitidez.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Carlisle comenzaba a sospechar algo, pero al parecer no se atrevía a aventurar nada.

-No tengo nada contra Bella. El único motivo que podría llevarme a querer morderla o a beber su sangre es el anhelo instintivo que podría experimentar- me apresuré a explicarle.

-¿Acaso eres tu su atacante?- Carlisle había adelantado una mano, para posarla sobre la mía, en el escritorio. El gesto me infundió confianza.

-No- admití- es otro, de eso estoy segura. Pero Edward hace bien en asegurar que se trata de uno de nosotros.

Carlisle suspiró con pesadumbre, retirando su mano.

-No me imagino quien podría tener motivos tan fuertes como para querer atentar contra la vida de Bella.- dijo, desviando la vista hacia la ventana.

-No soy yo, Carlisle, doy fe de ello- aseguré una vez más. Lo único que me faltaba ahora era que él comenzara a desconfiar de mí- No es mi mano, lo sé..., además, ese anillo, jamás lo he visto en mi vida.

No estaba siendo sincera respecto a eso, ya que la joya sí me parecía vagamente conocída. Un recuerdo difuso, una convergencia de energías..., pero nada más.

Carlisle se demoró más de lo habitual en contestar. Mantuvo la mirada apartada, con la mano derecha sobre el mentón, con gesto pensativo.

-¿_Un anillo_, has dicho? - preguntó al fin. Tanto su tono como su rostro ahora eran sombríos.

-Sí. El atacante llevaba un anillo en la mano, algo pequeño.

-¿Qué clase de anillo?- interrogó ahora, volviéndose completamente hacia mí. La curiosidad se asomaba a sus ojos, lo que parecían haber encontrado alguna cosa.. Algo que yo era incapaz de ver o de adivinar.

-Bueno, sólo era un anillo...-

-¿Cómo era? – volvió a preguntar Carlisle, con ansias evidentes.

-Pequeño, como todos los anillos. Era de plata..,, creo.- contesté- ¿a qué se debe todo esto Carlisle? ¿Crees saber de quién se trata?

Carlisle abrió una de las gavetas del escritorio con rapidez, y puso en el escritorio ante mí, una libreta abierta en una página en blanco. Cogió del bolsillo de su camisa el bolígrafo que siempre llevaba consigo y me lo tendió.

-¿Crees poder mostrármelo? – preguntó mientras yo cogía el lápiz. Asentí. No era la primera vez que tenía que valerme de imágenes o bosquejos para transmitir mis visiones a los demás. Recordé la vez, hace ya un tiempo, cuando tuve que hacer los mismo con Jasper, en Phoenix. Qué gracioso..., una vez más me hallaba trazando líneas para salvarle la vida a Bella. Dibujé con rapidez, congelando una imagen de mi mente.

Dibujé la mano saliendo desde una esquina del papel, avanlanzandose y apretando con fuerza el cuello de Bella, que se resumía a una sola línea. Me esmeré en que el anillo, lo que había interesado a Carlisle, fuera lo más exacto posible. No quise olvida ningún detalle del que veía en mi cabeza. Tanto, que incluso dibujé la diminuta y casi imperceptible abolladura en la esquina del emblema. El anillo era fino, elegante y no tenía nada de particular a excepción de los grabados de enfrente. A ambos lados, el diseño se iniciaba con unas especies de herraduras demasiado angostas, y con las puntas curvadas hacia adentro.

Luego venía un relieve paralelo, para dejar después a dos óvalos, más gruesos que el resto del anillo. Ambos terminaban en dos diminutas esferas, las cuáles unían todo el entramado a la pieza circular, la principal de la joya. Grabada sobre ella, había un emblema. Dos criaturas extrañas que se entrelazaban, una avalanzandose sobre otra. Parecían una especie de dragones, y uno evidentemente llevaba la ventaja.

En medio de ambos, había una rosa, que sobresalía por sobre el resto de las figuras. Dos pétalos caían por un costado..., aunque no estuve segura de que se tratara efectivamente de pétalos. Una serie de símbolos ajenos se extendían por todo el contorno del anillo, al menos, por el lado visible en las imágenes que recordaba. Dibujé la joya y la fina extremidad de forma prolija, y cuando finalicé, prácticamente había cobrado vida.

-Déjame ver- musitó Carlisle, mientras atraía la libreta hacia él. Se quedó mirando mi obra con detenimiento, aunque tan sólo le dedicó tres segundos. Luego se puso de pie con agilidad y se paró frente a la pared de crital. Estaba mirando hacia el horizonte..., o algo así, aunque sus ojos bailaban de un lugar a otro, ansiosos, preocupados, urgentes...

Carlisle estaba discurriendo alguna cosa. No pasó mucho tiempo para que volviera a reaccionar y recordara mi presencia.

-Si lo que me has mostrado..., es cierto – dijo, de manera pausada y vacilante. Entonces no dijo más y se cayó la boca. Me giré para ver qué le había ocurrido y me sorprendió verlo con la mirada fija en mi, con el ceño fruncido en señal de compasión.

-¿Qué? ¿qué sucede? – le espeté.

Carlisle escondió los labios; otros de los tantos gestos humanos que había adquirido con el tiempo. Ya ni lo hacía por aparentar, sino que era involuntario en él. Se apresuró a rodear el escritorio y abrir una de las gavetas.

-Me vas a perdonar, Alice- dijo mientras buscaba algo con frenesí dentro del cajón- pero de ahora en adelante no podré compartir ningún tipo de información contigo.

La declaración me impresionó un poco. Sería la primera vez que se me iba a excluir de algo, y me sentí rechazada. Más que eso; discriminada y no digna de confianza....

Una sensación de vergüenza instantánea se apoderó de mi, y me hizo bajar la vista.

-Es por la seguridad de Bella- se excusó Carlisle, con voz suave, para intentar animarme. No podía culparle por no confiarme ciertas cosas, pues tenía razones de sobra. Cualquier cosa que supiera respecto a Bella o su atacante, podría ser una pieza en el camino que probablemente me llevaría a atacarla. Ni él, ni Edward, ni yo debíamos correr ese riesgo. Lo mejor sería que me mantuviera alejada de todo lo que tuviera que ver con el tema.

-Lo comprendo.- asentí, aunque no estuviera convencida y contenta del todo. Nunca lo estaba.

Carlisle cogió la chequera del interior de la gaveta y se la metió de un solo movimiento en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Edward- dijo entredientes, avanzando hacia ala puerta. En unos pocos segundos, Edward se encontraba atravesando la puerta del estudio. Me alivié al comprobar que su rostro ahora lucía sereno, pero no por eso menos angustiado. Me dirigió una mirada fugaz y luego fijó toda su atención en Carlisle, que sin duda le traspasaba las conclusiones a las cuales había llegado. El rostro de Edward se ensombreció a los pocos instantes.

Si se tratara de un humano ordinario, probablemente habría palidecido o en el peor de los casos, hubiera perdido el equilibrio. Fue la única forma que se me ocurrió para definir la expresión que se apoderó de él en ese momento.

-¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó a Carlisle con un volumen minúsculo, incluso para nosotros. Ni una pizca de inseguridad invadió la expresión de Carlisle. Si bien era cierto, como él mismo había dicho, era conveniente que yo no me mantuviera al tanto de la situación, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que estaba sucediendo o por lo que iba a suceder. El anillo había sido una pista para Carlisle..., pero no tenía ni la menor idea de hacia dónde o qué lo había guiado.

-Eso complicará las cosas- volvió a murmurar Edward. Ambos seguían de pie ,allí junto a la puerta. Carlisle callaba, con la vista fija en Edward, y éste a su vez, descifraba lo que sus pensamientos querían decirle.- No podemos actuar solos.

Carlisle volvió aguardar silencio. De su níveo semblante, no se borraba la sensación de plena seguridad. Él sabía muy bien lo que iba a hacer, y Edward no le haría cambiar de determinación.

-No lo sé- dijo Edward, frunciendo el ceño, bajando la vista. Desde mi incómoda posición en el asiento, los miraba por encima de hombro, expectante. A veces, los ojos se Edward se deslizaban cautelosos hasta encontrar se con los míos, mas luego los retiraba enseguida. Me estaba vigilando.

-No lo haré. Iré en busca de Bella- sentenció al fin, con igual determinación que la presente en la mirada del otro.

-¿Tú?- exclamó, de pronto, con un volumen no acorde al resto de la conversación. Su cambio atrajo mi atención y me puse de pie. Aún así, no me atreví a adar un solo paso.

-No te dejaré sólo en esto, hijo- dijo Carlisle al fin. Supongo que lo dijo a viva voz porque el que yo oyera aquello no suponía ningún riesgo. Me llamó la atención que lo llamara de esa forma..., Carlisle no solía llamarnos hijos ni nosotros padres cuando nos hallábamos en privado, fuera de la vista de las personas. Sólo lo había hecho en ciertas ocasiones conmigo, y otras tantas con el resto. Que llamara a Edward, hijo, quería decir que de verdad esperaba que Edward confiara en él como haría en su propio padre. Le decía, también, que estaba dispuesto a hacer por él, lo que un padre haría por su hijo.

Edward se mostró gratamente agradecido del gesto y torció una sonrisa. Al menos, lo intentó.

-Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para asegurar el bienestar de Bella- reafirmó Carlisle, posando una mano en el hombro derecho de Edward. Éste asintió.

Luego, ambos rostros se voltearon hacia mí.

Carlisle, con un gesto, le indicó a Edward que era momento de que se marchase.

-Ve- le dijo. El último vistazo, Edward me lo dedicó a mí. Era cauteloso y desconfiado..., algo que jamás me hubiera imaginado él llegaría asentir por mí. De ciertas formas..., de muchas formas, Edward era en verdad mi hermano, y me dolía su indiferencia y su falta de confianza. Estaba claro que si todo seguía su curso, y mis visiones llegaban a concretarse, la próxima vez que nos encontráramos..., probablemente olvidaríamos el sentimiento de hermandad que nos unía. O al menos, el que yo creía que nos vinculaba. Una parte de mí aún no era capaz de asimilar la reacción que había tenido. ¡Estuvo a punto de atacarme! ¡A mí!

Carlisle se dirigió inmediatamente hacia mí, poniendo un atajo a mis cavilaciones.

-Edward se marchado y yo haré lo mismo, mas no te diré a dónde- me dijo, cogiéndome por los brazos. Sólo le atiné a asentir.

-Llama a Jasper, no pierdas tiempo, dile que venga por ti- continuaba él- Si pueden salir de país, mejor.

-Está bien- susurré involuntariamente.

-Mientras eso ocurre, escúchame bien- Carlisle me zarandeó sutilmente- no te muevas del pueblo. Evita salir lo más posible de la casa. Te llamaré en cuanto pueda.

-No hay problema- dije ya con voz más entera. Tanto Carlisle como Edward- y por qué no ; yo también – estábamos nerviosos. Nadie sabía qué ocurriría ahora que tratábamos de ponerle trabas al destino, de jugar con el futuro. No era el sentimiento de fallar el que nos acongojaba, sino el valor de la apuesta. Quería infundirle un poco de valor. Carlisle sonrió ante mi intento.

-Confío en ti, Alice- me dijo- te conozco demasiado como para dudar de que todo esto saldrá bien. Las cosas cambian, de acuerdo a lo que la gente decida. Tengo plena seguridad de que sabrás escoger.

Sus palabras me reconfortaron..., no tuvo idea de cuanto. Que alguien confiara en mí, cuando la persona con la cual más creía estar ligada, a excepción de Jasper, era algo verdaderamente alentador. Sin embargo, la sensación de alivio y tranquilidad, me recordó otro asunto, menos grave.

-¿Qué pasará con Elizabeth? – le pregunté al último momento. Si tanto él como Edward tomaban rumbos diferentes...,¿ quién estaría al pendiente de ella? El invierno prácticamente comenzaba a hacerse presente, y pronto caerían las primeras nevadas, formando el escenario perfecto para la visión que tuve de niña. El plan había sido esperar, pero ahora, las cosas se habían complicado. Carlisle se detuvo por un momento y bajó la vista. Se demoró bastante en responder, pero lo hizo.

-Hay..., momentos a lo largo de nuestra existencia, en la que debemos elegir- dijo, intentando mantenerse sereno. Conocía bastante esa expresión y aquella entonación como para saber que una oleada de dolor le recorrí el ser completo. En nosotros, este tipo de emociones eran muy difíciles de percibir. Se encontraban ocultas en lo más interno de nosotros, y no salían a relucir, ya que no contábamos con las condiciones para hacerlo.

-Éste es uno de esos momentos- continuaba él- O es una, o es la otra. Edward ha elegido por mí, y mi deber es ayudarle.

-Nunca creí que tendríamos que optar de esa manera. No somos quiénes para determinar quién es o no digno de nuestra protección- repliqué. La idea de abandonar a Lizzie no me atraía más que a él.

-Si no apoyo a Edward en esto, no me lo perdonará nunca – dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si no ayudamos a Lizzie ni siquiera tendrá la oportunidad de culparte.

-Alice- dijo, exasperado- las cosas jugarán a nuestro favor, como siempre lo han hecho.

Sabía que estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. Conociéndolo, seguramente ya había ideado una forma para hacer calzar los dos planes..., pero seguramente el factor tiempo- espacio era el determinante. Demasiada confianza, podía acabar con más de una pérdida.

-Has lo que te he dicho- aquello fue la última instrucción de Carlisle y me besó en la frente. Luego, salió del estudio, a una velocidad increíble y con un rumbo que yo desconocía. Me llevó varios segundos asimilar que me había quedado sola. Fue extraño padecer de aquella sensación de soledad, sobre todo en la casa, que jamás había estado tan vacía como ahora. Tanto así, que me era prácticamente inconcebible.

Realmente, es destino era muy cruel..., lo era demasiado, pues estaba jugando con nosotros, y con la vida de quiénes queríamos. Qué irrisorio..., tanto Bella como Lizzie se habían apartado de nosotros para proteger sus vidas de lo que supuestamente era un riesgo, pero terminaron encontrando el verdadero peligro lejos de nuestra protección. En parte, que ellas se vieran inmersas en esas situaciones, era nuestra responsabilidad, pues por causa nuestra habían entrado en un mundo que, de continuar con sus vidas ordinarias y mortales, hubiera pasado por alto para ellas.

Si Edward no hubiera insistido en acercarse a Bella aquel día en el instituto, ahora ella no tendría por qué temer por su vida. Hubiera encontrado algún novio mortal, y tendrían planes a futuro, perspectivas. Por otro lado, si Carlisle no hubiera accedido a transformar a esa mujer, Lizzie ni siquiera hubiera conocido la luz. Mas, si él hubiera sido precavido, jamás hubiera aceptado que la niña se viniera a vivir con nosotros. El sólo vínculo de los mortales, con los que no lo somos, supone un riesgo demasiado alto para ellos, que siempre termina con elevado coste.

Aún así, lo hecho, hecho estaba, y las decisiones que cada uno de nosotros tomó, incluyendo a Elizabeth y Bella, nos habían llevado a lo que estaba desatándose ahora. Que las cosas siguieran la senda hasta llegar al episodio que yo había divisado, dependía de las nuevas elecciones que tomáramos ahora. Yo sabía que las mías jugarían parte importante, y no contaba con la confianza suficiente como para afirmar que serían las correctas.

Cerré los ojos, y los abría de inmediato, como si mis párpados fueran una cortina que barriera mi mente, y cambiara de acto. Decidí hacerle caso a Carlisle, y me aproxime rápidamente al teléfono del escritorio. Marqué el número en menos de dos segundos; lo conocía demasiado bien. Del otro lado, se escuchaba es estresante pitido grave que indicaba que debía esperar. Pasaron cuatro antes de que la llamada fuera contestada.

-¿Diga?- una voz familiar y acogedora respondido del otro lado, y mi ser fue feliz y dichoso. Algo que durante la mayor parte del día -y la noche- permanecía muerto en mi cuerpo, ahora volvía a revivir, agitándose con fuerza.

-Jasper...

-¿Alice? ¿ qué sucede? – la voz de él se oía un poco distorsionada por la imperfección del soporte. Además, se oía una interferencia, como si hubiera demasiado viento en el lugar en el que él se encontraba.

-Necesito que vuelvas – intenté no sonar afligida, pero si urgente, aunque creo que el resultado final entremezcló ambas.

-¿Estás bien? No te oyes bien, ¿acaso ha ocurrido alguna cosa?- Jasper me apremiaba del otro lado de la línea. Sin duda, que lo llamara casi al mediodía y de otro teléfono había despertado su curiosidad.

-Cosas terribles van a ocurrir, Jasper..., no puedo más con todo esto sola- dejé que toda la agonía y la tensión constante acumulada en esos días, en esas semana, emergiera de lo más hondo de mí.

-No tengas miedo, amor mío- me consoló él.

-No hay tiempo para temor; ahora sólo queda actuar de la mejor manera posible. Necesito que vuelvas, es urgente.

-¿Pero que es lo que....?

-No ahora, amor. Hay demasiado que contar, bastante que hacer y poco tiempo para pensar. Te lo explicaré todo luego.- respondí.

-Iré enseguida- afirmó él, y un alivio reinó en el estudio.

-Date prisa...- le supliqué, y corté la llamada. No quería demorar más a Jasper con nuestra charla; suficiente tiempo tendríamos cuando escapáramos solos a algún lugar lejos de Forks.

Luego de una pausa, en la que inhalé profundamente, supuse que sería conveniente arreglar mis maletas para que cuando él llegara huyéramos enseguida. El aroma de Edward y Carlisle aún perduraba intacto en el estudio.

Salí de allí, pero no pude evitar detenerme frente a la enorme cruz de madera de más de trescientos años de edad; aquella que había pertenecido al padre de Carlisle.

Alargué los dedos y extendí la mano, he hice algo que nunca se me había permitido; algo que no se le había permitido a ninguno de nosotros. Toqué la cruz, con apenas un roce.

Carlisle había sido un fiel feligrés, muy devoto a las creencias y apegado a las doctrinas de su iglesia. Los años y la forma de vida que se impuso llevar desde que fuera convertido, habían obrado en él de una manera similar. Había olvidado algunas costumbres, en su mayorías las rituales, pero conservaba algunas otras. Por último, todos sabíamos que aún albergaba en él el sentimiento de fé.

Nunca fui creyente, bajo ninguna circunstancia. No tuve la oportunidad se serlo en mi vida humana, con los ojos cerrados y el mundo que extendía a mi alrededor a oscuras. Con mi adquirida condición de inmortal, menos podía serlo. Cualquier tipo de religión rechazaba a los de nuestra clase.

Ciertamente, no importaba si la comunidad eclesiástica nos discriminaba o no nos permitían adoptas sus creencias, sino que lo que realmente tenía relevancia, era si aquel ser a que ellos rendían culto haría lo mismo con nosotros.

Los cristianos se llenaban la boca diciendo que su Dios significaba amor, y que por lo tanto, se comportaba con los humanos como si se tratara de un padre cariñoso. Siempre me había preguntado si estaríamos incluidos dentro de sus hijos, si estaríamos considerados como creación suya. Nunca me detenía lo suficiente a pensar en ello, puesto que ni siquiera tenía seguridad de que aquel dios existiera en realidad.

Me conmovía la mera en la que millones de personas en todo el mundo ponían sus sueños, sus deseos, sus esperanza e incluso sus vidas en manos de alguien a quien jamás habían visto, ni oído. Seguramente, un sentimiento muy profundo movería a aquellas personas a hacer lo hacían.

No sabía si tenía derecho o no..., ni siquiera sabía muy bien a quién me estaba dirigiendo, pero le rogué por todos nosotros. Tomé la vida de Bella, la vida de Lizzie y las puse en las manos de quien fuera el ser supremo que nos había puesto en la tierra. Luego aseguré con todas mi fuerzas que yo no era alguien despiadada y que sería incapaz de hacer algo en contra de alguna persona, y que si alguna vez lo había hecho, no había sido por voluntad propia.

Deseé por un momento que fuera cierto, y que realmente alguien me estuviera escuchando, e intercediera por mí, y sobre todo, por ellas.

Lentamente, aparté la mano de la cruz, pero sin quitárle los ojos de encima. No sabía bien que era lo que me había impulsado a hacer lo que había hecho, pero ante mis ojos apreció una luz de esperanza al final del camino. Tal vez, no todo estaba perdido.

Ni yo misma lo creía. Confiaba demasiado en mis visiones...,

Pero deseé creerlo.


	36. La llamada

La llamada

-¡No! – un grito ahogado procedente de mi propia garganta rasgó el velo silencioso de la noche- ¡Vampiro, vampiro!

El miedo me recorría las venas, como si mi sangre se tratara de un torrente gélido que se esparcía por mi cuerpo. A pesar de que una diminuta parte de mí era consciente de que estaba despierta, y de que había estado soñando, no podía detenerme y dejar de pedir auxilio a todo pulmón, entremezclado con sollozos desesperados. La otra parte, aún creía que estaba inmersa en la pesadilla.

Los pasos de las zapatillas de levantar de Richard llegaron hasta mis oídos, otorgándome un poco más de calma. No tardó mucho en entrar por mi puerta, puesto que su habitación estaba prácticamente junto a la mía.

Le vi aparecer como una silueta alta y oscura en el umbral , a contraluz. Luego se aproximó hacia mí, me sujetó por los brazos, orientándolos hacia abajo y me intentó calmar.

-¡Basta, Lizzie! Ya estás despierta; reacciona – decía él con voz enérgica.

-¡Los vampiros, los vampiros!- repetía yo una y otra vez, buscando con la vista los ojos de Richard, tan nítidos para mí en la oscuridad.

-Fue sólo un mal sueño, linda- insistía él- ¡yo estoy aquí contigo!

Comencé a controlar mi respiración de forma paulatina, a medida que mi mente comenzaba a relacionar a la prescencia con realidad, con Canadá, con algo completamente alejado del escenario de mi pesadilla. Miré a mi alrededor y fui completamente consciente de que me hallaba en mi cuarto, en el piso de Richard, y no en otro lugar.

Mi jadeos continuaron irregulares, pero mucho menos intensos. Tragué varias veces y de forma apresurada, con el fin de aplacarlos.

-Eso, eso...- continuaba Richard, ahora con la voz dulce como miel. Me pasaba una mano por el cabello, húmedo por el frío sudor y con la otra, me orientaba el rostro hacia él.

-Lizzie – dijo después de un par de minutos – es la novena de vez que tienes pesadillas...

Su voz reflejaba una genuina preocupación, la cual yo compartía con él. Era todos los días el mismo sueño recurrente; en el que sucumbía ante los vampiros, que disfrutaban bebiendo de mi sangre verdosa.

-No sé qué me sucede- le expliqué al vuelo, para evitar que comenzara a especular al respecto.- pierdo el control.

-¿No quieres contarme ahora? – Las últimas nueve noches, había sido más o menos igual. Yo despertaba gritando en la madrugada, Richard acudía a tranquilizarme y me insistía en que le contara mi pesadilla, mas yo siempre me negaba. Jamás me sentiría cómoda contándole algo así, y menos cuando la mitad de mi relato era real.

-No- dije, negando con la cabeza. Había puesto una negativa ocho noches seguidas; no iba a ceder ahora.

-¿Ves? No dejas que te ayude. Si no me cuentas, no puedo...no lo sé, orientarte.

-Estaré bien...- le aseguré, como todas las veces.

-No, no- insistió él- lo siento, Lizzie, pero tal vez deberías volver a visitar al doctor Nesbitt.

-¡No!- aquello era algo nuevo. Sabía que Richard se había aguantado de decirlo o proponerlo, pero dado la continuidad del asunto, se había visto obligado a hacerlo. El doctor Nesbitt, era mi psiquiatra.

Hace más de un año que no había puesto pie en su consulta, desde que me diera de alta. Me había atendido desde que yo tenía diez, y su nombre sólo despertaba en mí un sentimiento de rechazo.

-Lizzie, necesitas ayuda. ¿quién mejor que alguien que te conoce hace años?

-No iré a ningún psiquiatra- declaré- no lo necesito.

-Aunque no lo creas, sí que lo necesitas- insistió Richard- Linda, ¡los vampiros no existen! Pensé que habías dejado de creer en monstruos cuando tenían cuatro años.

¡Ay, pobre Richard!..., si tan sólo supiera que vive en la más absoluta de las ignorancias. No me atreví a responderle nada más. Lo último que quería era que él pensara que yo estaba loca de patio. Ahí sí que no me salvaría de tener que ver al doctor Nesbitt.

-Ahora estás bajo mi tutela- continuaba Richard- y por lo tanto, eres de mí responsabilidad. Mañana llamaré para pedir una hora con tu doctor.

-No voy a ir- protesté.

-Oh, sí que lo harás – me aseguró él, y supe que no estaba bromeando. Algo se me revolvió en el estómago al imaginarme entrando una vez más a la consulta del psiquiatra.

-Necesito ir al baño- exclamé de pronto, con una voz mucho más grave de lo normal. Richard se puso inmediatamente de pie y me ayudó a levantarme. Ni siquiera me molesté en ir descalza, y Richard me guió con pasos presurosos hacia el cuarto de baño. Una vez allí, ni siquiera alcancé a llegar al váter y sólo alcancé el lavamanos. A Richard no pareció importarle, y sólo se concentró en asistirme. Cuando hube terminado, me di cuenta de que lo que había en el lavamanos en su mayoría era bilis y flema. Entonces recordé que me había negado a cenar, y que mi última comida había sido un vaso de leche a mitad de la tarde.

-¿Algo te cayo mal? – interrogó Richard preocupado, mientras me tendía una toalla. No le contesté nada; sólo me limité a enjuagarme la cara y la boca, y luego a secarme.

Dejé que Richard dirigiera mis pasos inestables e inseguros hacia la cama, donde me acomodó y me arropó.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora? – me preguntó.

-Mejor

-Creo que no estaría demás una visita al médico también. No es la primera vez que tienes vómitos de la nada.

Asentí. Eso no lo podía negar, y no tenía ninguna intención de continuar con aquella desagradable costumbre que mi cuerpo había adoptado. Ya no había día en que no lo hiciera.

Luego, me acomodé en la cama y puse la cabeza sobre la almohada..., cerrando los ojos, rogando por no tener aquel sueño nefasto nuevamente.

Los fantasmas del pasado me perseguían y yo no había hecho más que avivarles el juego. Un día miércoles, cuando acaba de despedirme de David y llegaba a casa, me sentí tan bien, tan viva, que me puse a ordenar mi cuarto. Ningún libro, ningún lápiz y ningún CD quedó fuera de lugar. Cuando me disponía a organizar el clóset, la primera prenda que cogí fue la chaqueta marrón. Enseguida, recordé que era en esa prenda donde había metido el papelito amarillo, con el número de Isabella Swan. Introduje la mano en el bolsillo y encontré lo que buscada. Contemplé el papel doblado, ajado y sucio, y con duras arrugas marcadas en una esquina por un momento. Ni siquiera el recuerdo consiguió disipar la sensación de bienestar que me invadía. Sentía que podía combatirlo todo, enfrentarme a lo que fuera y qué mejor manera de demostrármelo que decidirme finalmente a hacerle a llamada que le había prometido. No había nada extraño en eso, sólo una amiga llamando a otra que no veía hace tiempo.

Salí del cuarto y me dirigí hasta la mesita del teléfono. Me senté en el sofá junto a ella, tomé el aparato y disqué el número. A los tres tonos, la llamada fue contestada.

-¿Aló?

-¿Sí, diga? – la voz marcadamente masculina me llegó desde el otro lado.

-Me gustaría hablar con Isabella- dije de forma apresurada. Había contado con que ella contestara el teléfono.

-Bella no está- dijo el hombre con voz seca- ya no vive aquí.

-¿No? – exclamé, sorprendida.

-No, disculpe, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

-Me llamo Elizabeth Niles, estuve en Forks hace un tiempo y...

-¡Ah!- exclamó él- la hermana de Edward.

La mención de ese nombre me dio n puntada desde el interior.

-Sí- respondí, alargando el monosílabo.

-Bueno, usted habla con Charlie, el padre de Bella. Ella se mudó a College Park a comienzos de semestre.

-¿A Prince George? – pregunté, incrédula.

-Sí, sí- dijo Charlie- esta estudiando allí ahora.

-Vaya, no me lo esperaba...-admití.

-Sí, ninguno de nosotros- dijo él, con voz apagada. Seguramente no le hacía ninguna gracia que su hija partiera a vivir completamente sola al otro extremo del país.

-¿No conoce algún número en donde la pueda ubicar? Me gustaría hablar con ella.

-Sí, si, por supuesto..., déjeme ver- Se escuchó un sonido de papeles al otro lado de la línea. También era posible distinguir el repiquetear de la lluvia sobre el tejado.

-¿Tiene lápiz?

-Sí, descuide- me incliné hacia la mesita del teléfono y cogí el bolígrafo siempre dispuesto junto al talonario de apuntes. De algo que me sirviera el sentido del orden de Richard. Charlie me dictó el número –códigos de larga distancia incluidos- y lo apunté con cuidado. Luego se lo repetí para asegurarme que estaba correcto y le dí las gracias. Me despedí cortésmente y colgué el teléfono.

Volví a cogerlo para marcar el número nuevo. Lo hice con extrema lentitud, para no pasar por alto ninguno de los dígitos. A los tres tonos contestó una operadora, dijo algo sobre un campus; no lo capté. Luego vino un tono de espera, algo diferente, más musical. Entonces, al fin, la voz de Isabella apareció del otro lado.

-¿Diga?

-¿Bella?- pregunté, recordando lo mucho que odiaba que la llamara por su nombre completo.

-¿Sí, quién habla?

-Soy yo, Elizabeth.

-¿Lizzie?- reaccionó ella, después de varios segundos - ¿Lizzie Niles?

-Sí, la misma.

-¡Guau! Nunca me hubiera esperado esta llamada.- dijo ella, con emoción.- ¿cómo estás? Desde que dejaste mi casa que no sé nada de ti.

-Estoy bien, gracias.

-¿Dónde estás? – preguntó enseguida.

-En Vancouver, de vuelta. Richard se ha hecho cargo de mí.

-Suenas contenta. – observó ella.

-Gracias, tú también..., la sorprendida soy yo- dije- ¿dónde has ido a parar?

-Sí, no yo misma me lo creo.- reconoció- pero las cosas se fueron dando, la suerte me sonrió y aquí me tienes, sumergida en un montón de libros.

-¿Estás estudiando?

-_Literatura Comparativa_- declaró ella.

-Vaya, no tenía idea que te gustaban las letras.

-Bueno, sí...no sabes cuanto. Creo que no podría haber encontrado una mejor vocación.

-Eso es genial...,pero ¿vives sola?

-No, comparto habitación con otras dos chicas, muy amables..., una de ellas es francesa- confesó Bella y pued imaginar la expresión de su cara- y ambas estudian en Maryland también.

-Vaya, ¿_Maryland_?

-Sí, ¿no lo había mencionado?

-No- dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Oh bueno..., si me preguntas, no sé cómo me aceptaron.- me confió por lo bajo.

-No digas eso, de seguro los impresionaste- reí. Isabella nunca me pareció una persona inculta, al contrario.

-Sí, puede ser...., pero¿ qué hay sobre ti? ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Bueno- comencé- a Richard le dio con que debía socializar con la gente así que me metriculó en un instituto y estoy abocada a eso principalmente.

-¿De veras?

-Sí- contesté, algo contrariada. Aún no me acostumbraba a la idea de decirlo.

-¿Y cómo va?

-Pues, bastante bien...., aunque al principio concordé con la concepción horrible que tantas veces escuché.

-Lo siento- dijo ella.- no sabes lo mucho que te entiendo.

-Sí, pero no hay por qué preocuparse- repliqué, más animada e incorporándome en el asiento- las cosas van de maravilla.

-¿Maravilla? ¿Es que acaso ha pasado algo?

-He tenido la oportunidad de conocer a mucha gente agradable.

Bella percibió algo en mi voz que le hizo pregunta rlo siguiente. Después de todo, ella también había tenido quince años.

-Mmmm, ¿será que apareció acaso algún chico? – inquirió, suspicaz.

-No exactamente- confesé- _pero sí_.

-No entendí nada de eso- rió ella.

-Bien , y tampoco entiendo mucho, Bella.- ni siquiera sabía muy bien por que había añadido eso último a mi oración anterior.

-Bueno, cuando quieras hablar, aquí estoy. Por cierto, ¿cómo conseguiste mi número?

-Llamé a tu casa y tu padre me lo dio.

-Ah, Charlie- dijo ella, con voz apagada- ¿cómo está?

-Se oye bien..., desanimado, pero entero- contesté, no muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo. Yo no conocía tanto a su padre como para determinar eso, pero ella pareció conforme.

-Al principio el se lo había tomado bien, pero supongo que la soledad le está pasando la cuenta.

-Lo lamento.

-No no hay por qué- concluyó Bella- pues, bien..., me gustaría seguir hablando contigo , ¡Hay tantas cosas que quisiera contarte! Pero ya es tiempo de que me vaya a dormir. Mañana tengo examen temprano.

-Ah, disculpa..., había olvidado la diferencia horaria- dije mientras mis ojos volaban fugazmente al reloj de pared del la habitación- Eran las ocho y cuarto.

-¿Qué horas es allá?

-Las once con quince- contestó ella.

-Ah, pues entonces, no te molestó más.

-No molestas, Elizabeth. Me ha encantado hablar contigo.

-A mí también.

-No olvides llamarme más seguido..., esta vez te demoraste bastante.

-Cuenta con ello- le aseguré, y luego me despedí, deseándole suerte en el examen.

Había obviado muchos detalles en la conversación cuando me limité tan sólo a decirle que me _encontraba bien._ Es decir, no lo estaba..., no del todo. Con los malestares físicos, las pesadillas y el pensamiento rumiante no podía simplemente estar bien.

Me frustraba enormemente que esto sucediera justamente ahora, que mi vida comenzaba a tomar un giro más cercano a la normalidad que nunca. Mis días de instituto nunca habían sido más placenteros, y todo gracias a la compañía de David. Aquella parte del día, era la mejor, la más agradable.

Además, no era David el único amigo que había logrado hacer en la escuela. También estaba Steve, y de cierta forma su hermana Lyla- aunque siempre se las arreglara para mostrar sutil apatía hacia mí- y las amigas que luego ella me presentara: Tara, Mina y Nikki, con quien compartía varias clases, pero nunca me había dado la molestia de saludar. Ahora, todo era diferente, y asistir al instituto ya no era más una tortura. Las materias ni siquiera presentaba un problema para mí, a excepción de físicas y matemáticas, pero en ambas materias siempre tenía a David para que me aclarara mis dudas. En resumidas cuentas, Richard estaría bastante satisfecho cuando recibiera mi informe de notas.

Lo único malo, era que ahora podía salir cada vez menos de paseo, a causa de horrendo clima. El frío y las lluvias habían comenzado a azotar la zona, y a pesar de que las nevadas no eran algo común en la ciudad misma, se dejaban ver de vez en cuando. Antes, cuando yo era pequeña, solía nevar exclusivamente en los sectores aledaños a las montañas y en los centros de esquí. Lo cierto es que las autoridades estaban preocupadas. Por todos los diarios, en Internet y en los noticieros matutinos se hablaba de lo mismo; un cambio climático. Según decían no era sólo aquí, sino en todo el resto del mundo.

A pesar de que ni siquiera el clima evitaba que David me telefoneara para invitarme a algún sitio, la excusa de las amigas ya se estaba tornando sospechosa para Richard. Aquello me desganaba un poco, pero mi consuelo era ver a David de lunes a viernes, siempre muy temprano en la mañana, aguardándome en la puerta del instituto.

Allí me saludaba, nos poníamos al día de lo que nos había ocurrido y me acompañaba hasta el salón. Luego, él debía marcharse a dar sus clases, y no le veía hasta la hora del almuerzo, donde hacia caso omiso a cualquier otra invitación e iba a sentarme con él en nuestra mesa. Siempre bajo docenas de miradas reprobatorias.

Después de la clase de matemáticas, mi ahora asignatura favorita, siempre se ofrecía a llevarme a casa. Ambos sabíamos que ya era un hábito, y que estaba establecido así, pero él siempre preguntaba y yo le daba mi respuesta, que siempre era un _sí._

Aún así, procuraba no descuidar las otras amistades que había cultivado, tanto en clases, como en los recesos.

El día en que Steve me invitó a su casa, no supe muy bien qué esperar de aquella invitación. Me cogió completamente por sorpresa y además, no supe si debía o no aceptar. Lo cierto, es que jamás había tenido la experiencia de ser invitada a casa de una amigo. Como consecuencia del homeschooling, no se me había dado la posibilidad de conocer a otros niños y hacer lazos de amistad. Ahora que a Richard se le había fijado la loca idea del instituto, era lógico que éstas cosas comenzaran a suceder. Era lo natural.

Así que decidí aceptar u invitación, necesitaba cambiar de aire- siempre de la escuela a la casa, Richard y David- y esa visita podía convertirse en un excelente panorama. Ni siquiera Martha me hacía visitas tan asiduas como antes, ya que su trabajo de puertas adentro apenas se lo permitía. A todo eso le sumaba que últimamente tenía demasiadas preocupaciones, y me estaban agobiando.

Desde aquella noche en la que...

Bueno, en la que estuve estúpidamente tentada por la sangre de Richard, no podía parar de darle vueltas al asunto. Además, las situaciones extrañas se sumaban unas sobre otras.

Continuaba con los mareos recurrentes, las bajas de presión y ahora se añadía una total inapetencia. Incluso, David comenzó a notar algunos de ellos, y comenzó a preocuparse. Dijo exactamente lo mismo que Richard, que debía visitar al médico. Tonterías.

Steve me había confirmado su invitación para el día sábado, el segundo sábado de diciembre. Richard no puso problemas con eso, puesto que ahora tenía la certeza de a dónde me dirigía y en compañía de quién estaría. Ni siquiera protestó cuando le dije que tendría que ir a dejarme, y cuando añadí que la casa quedaba un tanto apartada del centro. Lo cierto, es que estaba bastante apartada del centro, cerca de la costa.

Me sentí un poco incómoda cuando llegamos; la casa de Steve era enorme, más de lo que hubiera pensado.

De hecho, parecía un palacete de color mostaza. El antejardin era enorme, cubierto en su mayoría por el fino césped- con algunos manchones de nieve ocasionales- y sus formas evidenciaban claramente la mano de un buen jardinero. El pavimento se extendía por él trazando una curva orientada hacia la puerta principal. El auto de Richard siguió el camino de asfalto hasta quedar frente a la puerta. Steve me esperaba en la escalinata de la entrada y junto a él, había un hombre alto, ataviado en traje de etiqueta. Me despedí de Richard y le dije que le llamaría cuando fuera hora de recogerme. Abría la puerta y me bajé del auto, rápidamente. Apenas saludé a Steve, me llevó adentro, para escapar de frío que al parecer le calaba los huesos. El hombre junto a él no dijo palabra, y nos siguió en silencio.

-¿Cuánto llevabas esperándome? – le pregunté en cuanto estuvimos adentro.

-No demasiado- respondió mi amigo encogiéndose de hombros. Steve se quitó la chaqueta, y la dejó en la percha que había a su derecha. Según tenían entendido, la izquierda era siempre para los invitados, y me disponía a quitarme el abrigo cuando me di cuenta- no sin sorprenderme- de que el hombre alto que acompañaba a Steve se mostraba dispuesto a ayudarme.

-Señorita.

Me quitó la chaqueta y la colgó el mismo en la percha izquierda. Hizo igual con el sombrero y el paraguas que le entregué.. Steve sonrió ante mi intento de parecer cortés.

Ya me había explicado que a lo mejor me sentiría incómoda en su casa, y yo le dije que me hallaba un tanto familiarizada con eso.

A los pocos pasos apareció ante mi vista el salón, que estaba atiborrado de adornos navideños. Incluso las cortinas estaban a juego, pues eran de un color rojo intenso y sus ataduras doradas. La sala contaba con dos sofás enormes, y uno de ellos se curvaba hacia delante en un extremo. También habían tres sillones, una mesa de centro, y una chimenea, todo sobre el escenario de una gruesa alfombra color burdeo que se extendía por toda la habitación, en claro contraste con las paredes de tono perlado. Por último, para completar el ostentoso escenario, se erguía en la esquina más lejana un enorme pino navideño, decorado únicamente con tonos dorados. Ese árbol tenía el doble del tamaño de cualquiera que hubiéramos tenido alguna vez en casa, pues había que considerar que el techo del salón de Steve era bastante más alto. Cuando alcé la vista, y me percaté de eso, noté que también habían guardas doradas bordeando todo el contorno de la habitación, con alguna que otra aplicación detalla en las esquinas. Un detalle muy bonito.

-Ésta es la sala principal..., no es gran cosa- explicó mi amigo.

-Ya vi a qué te referías con particularmente espaciosa.

-Sí..., bueno, creo que será mejor que subamos- sugirió él, algo incómodo ante mi mirada, que recorría todo el lugar, un tanto maravillada- Venga, te mostraré mi habitación.

Antes de que se moviera, mi vista se detuvo en un gran cuadro que había sobre la chimenea de la sala. Era un retrato. Una mujer increíblemente hermosa, joven y distinguida dominaba el cuadro, sentada sobre una silla. No tuve tiempo de preguntar quién era, porque Steve me cogió de la mano y me llevó escaleras arriba. Tengo que mencionar que las escaleras eran enormemente anchas, como las de un centro comercial, y estaban tapizadas también en rojo. Cuando llegamos arriba, Steve me guió por el corredor hacia la derecha. En la tercera puerta se detuvo; estaba abierta. Entré detrás de él y me encontré con un dormitorio enorme, como si tres como el mío se fusionaran en unos solo. No podía creer que Steve, aquel que se sentaba todos los días conmigo en Lengua y que a veces compraba chocolates que no valían ni una moneda, realmente viviera allí.

-Guau, es gigantesca...- dije en cuanto la examiné con la vista. El piso era completamente de algo similar a la madera, pero no crujía y las separaciones entre tabla y tabla eran demasiado finas. En la pared opuesta a la puerta, la que daba hacia el jardín, habían tres grandes ventanas, que si bien no llegaban hasta el suelo, eran bastante largas. En paralelo a las paredes, se hallaba una enorme cama de tamaño matrimonial, cubierta por una manta azul oscuro. Las almohadas eran blancas, y el armazón marrón, imitando la madera. Junto a la cama, había un pequeño velador, del mismo tono que la cama, y también que el gran escritorio que se extendía al otro extremo de la habitación. Sobre él, descansaba un portátil de color gris, con la tapa abajo y un tanto apartado de él, un globo terráqueo de un tamaño considerable. Las paredes estaban tapizadas con decomural azul y sólo una franja blanca la atravesaba de forma horizontal, rodeando todo el perímetro. Junto al escritorio, habían también varios muebles, estanterías llenas de libros, enciclopedias y alguna que otra chuchería de colección. Nada de posters ni escritos en las paredes, y mucho menos; nada de desorden. Parecía que todo estaba en perfecta armonía con todo y que todas las cosas estaban en su sitio. Ni siquiera se veía una partícula de polvo flotando por ahí.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Steve algo inseguro.

-Por supuesto, es grandiosa- dije con sinceridad, aproximándome al acuario que encontraba en medio de dos de las ventanas. Tenía el tamaño de dos microondas, y los tonos azulinos predominaban en él, así com oen el resto de la habitación. Cuando estuve lo bastante cerca, me incliné, para ver si acaso conseguía divisar a algún pez. No tardaron en parecer ante mis ojos. Unos eran pequeños, casi del tamaño de una uña, mientras que otros podrían compararse fácilmente con la manita de un bebé. A algunos le colgaban de las aletas unos pequeños filamentos, como si se trataran de bigotes, y ver cómo éstos se mecían de un lado a otro, me producía una sensación de nervio.

-No la toques- dijo Steve con una sonrisa, atajando mi mano que ya se hallaba a mitad de camino- los aturdirás.

-Es cierto, disculpa- dije, encogiéndome de hombros. Seguía recorriendo la habitación, llena de detalles, de objetos pequeños sobre los muebles, con uno que otro cuadro pendiendo de las paredes.

-Mi padre me regaló el acuario cuando cumplí dos años.- comenzó a relatar mi amigo, y supe que no se detendría hasta contar toda la historia, así que me senté en su cama, para oírle.

-Luego, para cada uno de mis cumpleaños, me regalaba un pez distinto. Han ido creciendo a medida que yo lo he hecho también. No es que se a el único regalo que me da, casi siempre soy yo el que lo elige unas semanas antes, pero este es un regalo simbólico. No hay año en que no aya recibido mi pez. ¡Pero no sabes la cantidad de trabajo que dan! Es increíble.

-Lo increíble es que aún sigan vivos- convine.

-¿Por qué?

-Los peces no viven mucho, aunque en realidad, no me tomes enserio porque no tengo idea.- expliqué trastabillándome con las palabras- quiero decir, yo tuve un pez hace tiempo. Era un pez dorado y recuerdo que tenía una pecera, mucho más pequeña que ésta, por supuesto. Pero un día, la verdad no me acuerdo bien, creo que enfermó o algo así...dijeron que tenía que deshacerme de él y devolverlo a su hábitat natural.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Lo devolví..., fuimos a una laguna y lo dejamos libre.

-No lo sé- dijo Steve- los peces dan bastante trabajo, pero son fieles amigos.

-Eso porque no pueden ir demasiado lejos.

-Buen punto- admitió él, con un sonrisa- pero aún así, el pez que me regalaron en mi cumpleaños número dos sigue vivo.

-Eso demuestra lo dedicado que eres.

-Los peces y es estudio demandan y se llevan la mayor parte de tiempo.

-Lo dices como si lo lamentaras- comenté, escogiendo con cuidado mis palabras. S i algo había aprendido con Steve; era que no debía quedarme callada cuando creyera que tenían algo que decir. Qué curiosos. Jamás pensé qu sería capaz de aprender de una persona que no ha vivido tanto o menos que yo.

-No...- replicó él después de unos segundos haciendo una mueca torcida. Se aproximó y se sentó junto a mí, pero miraba hacia abajo- sólo..., siento que a veces me falta algo.

-¿Algo...como qué?

-Como un espacio vacío. Como si fuera la única persona que carga con ese espacio hueco.

-Sé a lo que te refieres- dije, y Steve clavó la vista en mí.

-Sí es algo tonto, pero a veces cuando me encuentro sólo, pues lo recuerdo y ...

-No es tonto, en absoluto. Me sentía de la misma manera hasta hace poco. Ése es el hueco que deja la carencia de afecto. Ves que todo el mundo esta rodeado de gente, de amigos, de personas incondicionales y leales, que comparten y viven cosas juntos, pero no sabes cómo lograr tú lo mismo. Te preguntas si hay alguna fórmula, alguna manera de insertarte, pero no la encuentras y vez que todo siempre se mantiene dentro de los cánones de la normalidad.. Además, es como si el resto de la gente percibiera aquello que te falta y que necesitas. Tal vez lo notan en tu actitud, y como es algo distinto al común; lo rechazan. Es un círculo vicioso.

-Vaya, no la había visto de esa forma.- admitió él.

-Sí, pero es tan sólo una opinión, eres libre de formar la propia.

-Dijiste que sentías igual hasta hace poco. ¿qué paso, qué cambió para que dejarás de sentirte como en ese entonces?

En realidad, lo que había cambiado era una enormidad de cosas. Pero lo que mas me había marcado, era el haber encontrado a personas- aunque no fuera el término apropiado- deseosas de compartir conmigo, de conocerme y experimenté por primera vez la experiencia de cultivar una amistad. Pero Steve desconocía aquella parte de mi historia, por lo que tuve que omitir aquello. Tampoco es que quisiera recodarlo. En vez de eso, me situé mucho más adelante.

-Apareciste tú, apareció Dave, Tara, Victoria y los demás.

No sabe qué tan grande era ese demás.

Steve sonrió ante mi intentó y posé una mano en su hombro, para infundarle confianza.

-Sí, sobre eso- dijo cambiando completamente de actitud. Ahora hablaba de forma pausada, dubitativo, avergonzado- ¿qué sucede con el señor Craven?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirí, aunque sabía muy bien a lo que quería llegar.

-¿_Dave_? – dijo con claro tono de ironía.

-Ah, eso...

-Sí, _eso..._

-Es muy amable....-asentí- es una gran persona.

-¿Son amigos?

-Sí, lo somos- respondí, un tanto molesta por las preguntas hostigantes de Steve. ¿Qué le incumbía a él si era amiga o no de David? - ¿Por qué?

-No por nada. ¿Tú tío lo sabe?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que son amigos.

-Richard no conoce a ninguno de mis amigos, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Es que...no creo que él le guste que seáis amigos.

Expiré sonoramente, entrecerrando los ojos, incrédula. Me puse de pie, necesitaba sentirme superior, para encarar a Steve. Tenía que decir las coas claramente.

-¿Y qué sabes tú de lo que parece o no a Richard? Ni siquiera lo conoces.- mi voz ahora era áspera, distante.

-Para nadie es algo normal que una niña esté todo el tiempo con un hombre mayor.

¿Mayor? ¡David apenas tenía veintiocho!

-Bueno, eso depende de lo que la persona considere por normal.

-No es apropiado.- declaró él. Ah, así que era ahí dónde quería llegar.

-Bien- convine, sin dudarlo- si ese tu punto de vista, me parece que eres muy prejuicioso, y quiero que sepas que no lo comparto, por ningún motivo. No debería quedarme aquí.

-Lizzie, no es lo que quise decir...

Me apresuré a salir por la puerta del cuarto, antes de que él pudiera detenerme, Sabía que venía tras de mí, y apreté el paso. Bajé las escaleras prácticamente corriendo y Steve me imitó.

-No te vayas- decía a mi espalda- sabes que tengo razón.

Aquello me enfureció aún más.

Cuando llegué abajo, el hombre alto se apresuró a descolgar mi abrigo. Su falta de urgencia me jugó en contra, y Steve me dio alcance.

-Te estás comportando de una manera muy infantil...

-¡Ja! ¿infantil? Tú eres el prejuicioso de mente corrompida.

-Eso fue bajo- reconoció él, como si intentara calmar los ánimos. Me cogió por el brazo y me obligó a mirarle a la cara.

-Al menos deja que te lleve.

-No es necesario; puedo llamar a Richard.- recordé que afuera estaba que nevaba, y no tenía la mayor intención de recorrer tantos kilómetros a pie.

-Bueno, entonces, deja que te presté el teléfono.

-Esta bien- acepté como quien no quiere la cosa. Steve me guió nuevamente hacia el espacioso salón, donde oculto en una esquina se hallaba la mesita del teléfono. No me detuve a observar el sofisticado diseño del aparato, simplemente marqué el número. Lo más probable es que Richard se molestara, puesto que recién debía estar llegando a la oficina. Al cabo de varios segundo y algunos tonos de espera, Steve habló.

-De veras, no es ninguna molestia ir a dejarte.

-No, espera..., tengo otra opción.- musité sin mirarle, y disqué rápidamente otro número. Steve aguardaba por lo menos a un metro de distancia, pero sabía que afinaba el oído para no perderse detalle.

-¿Hola? – la voz de David sonaba algo extrañada. Seguramente, el número le era desconocido.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás? – pregunté con voz apagada. La emoción por la sensación de agrado de escucharle de nuevo me repiqueteaba dentro como el aletear de un colibrí, pero intentaba mostrarme indiferente en presencia de Steve.

-¿Lizzie?

-Sí, soy yo.

-¿Dónde estás? – preguntó David, un tato preocupado.

-Necesito que vengas por mí.

-¿ Te sucedió alguna cosa?

-No- me apresuré a aclarar- sólo he pasado un mal rato.

En cuanto dije eso, giré la cabeza para mirar a Steve por encima de hombro. Estaba más cerca que antes y entrecerré los ojos. Luego, procedí a darle la dirección de la casa a David, de la misma forma en la que Steve me la había indicado a mí. Me sentí un poco incómoda al tener que usar sus mismas palabras.

-¿Puedes venir? – pregunté al terminar.

-Ni que lo preguntes- respondió David y casi pude ver lq sonrisa que se le dibujaba en el rostro. Quise sonreír también – Espérame.

-De acuerdo.

Corté la comunicación y dejé el teléfono en su sitio.

-¿A quién llamaste? – preguntó Steve, insidioso. Le miré con rabia en los ojos y no alcancé a contestarle lo que hubiera querido. Una mujer alta y esbelta había aparecido en la entrada del salón. La reconocí como la dama del retrato. Tenía el cabello rubio y sorprendentemente brillante y largo. La piel, lisa y tersa del rostro finamente maquillado estaba en armonía con el vestido claro que llevaba puesto. Definitivamente ya había pasado los treinta, pero lucía increíblemente bien. Cada una de sus ropas, cada unas de sus joyas denotaban sólo una cosa; elegancia.

-¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga, Stephen?

Miré inmediatamente a Steve, que se encogía hombros, lanzándome una mirada de súplica.

-Claro, mamá. Ella es Elizabeth.

Decidí que no iba a morirme por seguirle el juego, y quedar bien con su madre, así que me acerqué a ella y estreché la mano que la dama me ofrecía. La fragancia floral que la rodeaba me embriagó.

-Yo soy Stella, la madre de Stephen- se presentó la señora. Le dediqué una amable sonrisa y ella pareció complacida.

-Eres la primera amiga que mi hijo trae a casa, no es de muy sociable.

No sabía muy bien qué debía contestar a eso, así que me reservé cualquier palabra. Sólo intenté mantener la actitud afable. Me sentía realmente pequeña al lado de aquella mujer.

-Bien, ¿quieren que les mande traer alguna cosa? ¿Tienen hambre?- ofreció ella con amabilidad.

-No, no....- me apresuré a decir- acabo de llamar para que vengan a recogerme.

-Pero- replicó la señora estupefacta- si acabas de llegar...

-Sí, es que no me siento del todo bien.

-¿Estás enferma? ¿Quieres que..?

-No, gracias, sólo es algo pasajero.

-Ayúdala, hijo- le indicó ella- será mejor que se siente.

Steve se acercó a mí con aire dubitativo, pero mi mirada tolerante le indicó que no había por qué temer. Apenas me tocó para guiarme hasta el asiento, donde me dejé caer pesadamente. No me acomodaba fingir, pero tampoco quería que la madre de él se diera cuenta de la tensión entre nosotros dos.

-Haré que te traigan algo de agua- anunció la madre de Steve saliendo del salón, con paso apurado y postura altiva.

-Tu madre es muy linda- dije en voz baja.

-Gracias.- fue todo lo que dijo Steve. Al rato, llegó una mucama para entregarme un vaso de agua que llevaba en una bandeja de plata. No sé por qué, pero el agua me supo mil veces mejor que la del grifo de la cocina de Richard.

Pronto, también, o por lo menos, antes de lo que esperaba, sentí el ruido de un motor acercándose a la casa. Si el oído no me fallaba, se trataba de el coche color índigo que tan bien conocía. Me puse inmediatamente de pie y me dirigí hacia la salida.

¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Steve, que había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo.

-A casa- dije con voz seca. El hombre alto continuaba parado justo donde le había visto la última vez; junto a la percha. Descolgó mi abrigo por segunda vez me ayudó a ponérmelo. Al girarme, pude ver a Steve asomándose por la ventana del salón para ver el coche. Suficiente tenía con eso; no quería que David entrara, ni siquiera que tuviera la oportunidad de llamar a la puerta, o de salir del auto.

-Me puse el sombrero, cogí el paraguas y me adelanté hacia la puerta. El hombre alto la abrió en un solo y fluido movimiento. Seguramente, llevaba años haciendo eso.

El frío viento me azotó la cara y junté las manos para no perder el calor. La puerta del auto aparcado en la curva de la entrada me esperaba entreabierta. La abría del todo y me introduje dentro. No supe cuanto tiempo Steve se quedó mirando, ni si había distinguido o no a David, porque no me digné a mirar atrás.

-¿De quién la casa?- preguntó David con falta de entonación.

-De Steve- musité.

-Ya veo.

-¿Ya no me saludas? – inquirí.

David giró la llave y puso las manos en el volante, con una sonrisa relampageandole en el rostro. Enseguida el auto estuvo en marcha, recorriendo el estrecho pavimento, alejándonos de la casa de Steve.

¿Y qué pasó? – preguntó, curioso.

-Nos peleamos.

-Ah, cierto. Las peleas de la infancia.

Puse los ojos en blanco, y me aseguré que David lo notara.

-Sí, claro- dije con sarcasmo- ¿y cómo es que pudiste escapar de tu absorbente vida de adulto para venir por mí? De seguro interrumpí en una cosa.

David se rió. ¿Es que todo lo que yo hacía o decía le causaba gracia?

-En realidad no estaba tan ocupado. Me había llevado un poco de trabajo a casa y estaba en eso cuando sonó el teléfono.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ah, lamento haberte molestado.

-No es una molestia- dijo él, y logró animarme el alma.

-Me siento muy mal. Te he convertido en mi chofer personal.

Ambos reímos, pero él se moderó más, para mantener la concentración en la conducción; ya habíamos salido a la autopista.

-No me importa, ser chofer puede tener su lado bueno.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo cuál?

-Como decidir el destino, por ejemplo.- dijo él pausadamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- miré por la ventana, sólo para darme cuanta de que íbamos en la dirección contraria- ¿dónde vamos?

-A casa- se excusó David- no puedo dejar trabajo inconcluso.

-Espera- dije al vuelo- ¿ a tú casa? ¿ Hablas enserio?

-Sí, ¿por qué no?

-Richard no...

-Nada de eso. Tu amigo nos ha dado la coartada perfecta invitándote a pasar el sábado con él.

-Eres imposible- dije entre risas, de cierta forma, para esconder mi amargura.- te aprovechas de mi falta de independencia a la hora de conducir.

David junto los labios con actitud teatral, y frunció el ceño. Me divirtió mucho la expresión de su rostro.

-Aprovecharse..., -repitió- esa una declaración bastante fuerte. ¿te das cuenta de lo mal que puede llegar a sonar?

-Lo sé, peor sabes que no le doy esa connotación- señalé – además, tengo razón. Siempre estoy dependiendo de ti o de Richard o de un autobús para poder ir de un lugar a otro.

-Jamás has tomado el autobús- me recordó él.

-Cierto..., pero algún día me veré obligada a hacerlo y no quiero.

-¿Y para qué está éste chofer?- exclamó David.

-Pues, de todas formas, me gustaría tener independencia en eso.

-Compra un bici- dijo el al vuelo. Sabía que estaba bromeando.

-Hablo enserio- declaré con voz dura.

-Esta bien, esta bien..., si eso quieres, supongo que podría enseñarte a conducir.- dijo al fin, y mi rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa- pero sólo lo básico. No olvides que en ningún lugar es legal que vayas por ahí conduciendo con tu edad.

-Lo sé, lo sé- dije a regañadientes. Detestaba cuando David sacaba a colación el tema de mi edad, aunque fuera de una manera tan común y cotidiana. De algún modo, eso me recordaba el abismo existente entre él y yo, y me producía una molestia bastante peculiar.

* * *

_N/A : Agradecería bastante si pudiérais contestar a la encuesta que hay en la parte superior de la página de mi perfil, a la pregunta ¿Qué te parece Penumbra?..._

_Me harían un gran favor contestando, y tal vez, dejándo algún comentario. Ahora más que nunca necesito conocer vuestra opinión, pues será crucial. Mis saludos!  
_


	37. Pareja

Pareja

David introdujo la llave de plata en la cerradura, y la giró con rapidez. La puerta del piso de abrió, y ante nosotros apareció una pared con una fotografía abstracta colgando en ella. A la derecha, había un pasillo diminuto, y luego; la sala de estar. Él cogió mi abrigo, el sombrero y el paraguas y lo colgó tras la puerta, haciéndo de igual manera con el suyo.

-Hogar, dulce hogar- anunció David lacónicamente en cuanto hubo entrado tras de mí y cerrado la puerta. Recorría la habitación con mirada atenta, deseosa de no perderme ningún detalle. Tanto el piso alfombrado como las paredes eran de tonos claros, estas últimas casi en su totalidad blancas. En alguno sitios, como en la esquina y en la entrada del pasillo, se atrevían a cambiar bruscamente de tono, dando espacio a tonos más saturados y cálidos, como marrón o el rojo terroso.

El _living_ estaba tapizado en negro, y las patas hechas de algún tipo de metal relucían..., como todo en aquella casa. La mesa de centro era completamente de cristal y habían algunos papeles desparramados sobre ella. Había una estantería horadada en la misma pared de concreto, atestada de cuanto libro hubiera visto en mi vida. Parecía una librería.

Frente al gran sofa, a cierta altura en la pared, había un pantalla plana, y atravesando un costado de la habitación, había algo parecido a un minibar.

En el lado norte de la habitación, se ubicaban las ventanas, grandes, como las del piso de Richard. Las cortinas se resumían a visillos blancos. En ambas esquinas había un macetero con una planta, y varias fotografías similares a la que viera en la entrada decoraban las paredes. Como era aún de mañana, casi próximo al mediodía, la luz blanquecina del exterior penetraba por los ventanales, otorgándole una característica de irreal y relajante.

Me volteé, y me di cuenta de que la pared que me encontrara en la entrada no era más que un tabique para separar el comedor. Tanto la mesa como las sillas se veían de patas gruesas, rectas, perfectas en su inmaculada madera revestida en negro. Sobre la mesa, había un florero de cristal, con dos calas blancas. Pendiendo sobre ella, desde el techo hasta la pared, había un espejo de un metro de alto por algo más de ancho, reflejando la superficie de la mesa.

A mi izquierda, continuaba un corredor varios metros hacia el fondo.

-¿Qué piensas? – la pregunta de David me extrajo de mi escrutinio.

-¿Sobre qué?- contesté al vuelo y David reprimió una sonrisa- Ah, cierto..., es bonita y está más ordenada de lo que pensé.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un desorden total?

-Tal vez...- convine y seguí observándolo el resto de la habitación..., parecía como si todas las pared fueran de más duro concreto.

-Bueno, no te mentiré..., no soy yo quien se encarga de orden. Para eso está el servicio de limpieza.

-Al menos, eres sincero- observé.

-No tanto como debería- señaló David por lo bajo, y no pude evitar quedarme mirándole. Me parecía demasiado curioso esa actitud tan..., falta de confianza de él. Pero de desconfianza en sí mismo...., seguro que no se tenía en buena estima.

-Bueno- intervino él- ¿no vas a conocer el resto?

Asentí. No me había atrevido a avanzar por el pasillo para no parecer tan desubicada e inoportuna. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera se me había pasado por la mente que David me dejaría conocer más allá que la sala.

Como no sabía muy bien sí obedecerle o no, Dave se me adelantó y pasó una mano por mis hombros, para guiarme. Me pregunté si aquel gesto tan cotidiano había despertado la misma sensación en él que en mí. Fue cuando me di cuenta de un detalle.

-Espera- dije enseguida.

-¿Qué?- respondió él, volviéndose hacia mí. Una vez más me vi obligada a mirarle hacia arriba para poder contestarle. Tenía los labios más sonrosados que de costumbre.

-¿Dónde está el árbol?- pregunté. Había pasado eso por alto..., en el pulcro salón no había ni rastro de adornos festivos. Ni botas, ni figuras, ni guirnaldas..., ni siquiera un árbol navideño, en contraste total con el salón de la casona de Steve.

-¿Qué árbol?- replicó Dave, desconcertado.

-El pino navideño, los adornos y eso.

-Ah, pues..., no suelo celebrar la navidad- confesó , encogiéndose de hombros.- sólo entrego presentes a ciertas personas, compromisos laborales.

-¿Por qué?- me arrepentí hizo facto en cuanto mencioné la pregunta. El rostro de David se había descompuesto de tal manera, que sus ojos claros- ocultos tras los cristales de las finas gafas- jamás se habían visto tan melancólicos y perturbados.

-Este..., mi familia- respondió al fin, con voz claramente forzada- celebraban la navidad con bastante pompa. Creo que simplemente me saturé del espíritu navideño.

-Jamás me habías hablado de ellos- confesé, deseosa de que tal vez confiara lo suficiente en mí como para hacerlo. Si algo estaba claro, es que mencionar a su familia no parecía ser algo gratificante- ¿dónde están?

-Pues..., _muertos_- respondió el con voz ronca, y luego se aclaró la voz. Tuvo el especial cuidado de apartar sus ojos de vista cuando habló. Lo que dijo, fue suficiente para dejarme helada..., más de lo que estaba. El primer sentimiento que se apoderó de mí, fue el de compasión.

-Lo siento- dije de todo corazón.

-No, no hay por qué...- replicó él- no deberías.

Una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en mi rostro y exhalé aire sonoramente.

-Me mareas con tus palabras- dije, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Te mareo?

-Sí. A veces tienes algunas escapadas y ..., no lo sé. Me desconciertan. Cuando creo que por fin comienzo a conocerte...me doy cuenta de que no es así.

-Lamento eso- me aseguró él. Había recobrado por completo su actitud previa al tema de la familia.- pero sería bueno que no lo pasarás por alto.

Había tanta seriedad como cautela en su voz. No entendí ni por asomo lo que quiso decir.

-Lo estás haciendo otra vez- confesé riendo. La expresión de David se tornó solemne, y puso ambas manos suyas sobre mis hombros,buscando mis ojos evasivos.

-Eres _tan buena_, Elizabeth- musitó- tan buena...

Aquello fue más extraño aún. Era como si lamentara lo que estaba diciendo, como si que yo fuera buena fuera algo _malo,_ una complicación.

-También lo eres- dije sin una gota de broma en la voz, porque lo creía en verdad. No me importó ver que me hallaba absorbida en el cielo de sus ojos otra vez, porque ahora ellos tenían un velo de alegría. El sentimiento de dicha estaba en la atmósfera, y se transmitía. Prueba de ello, fue que David esbozó una sonrisa, negándo sutilmente con la cabeza.

-Lo sé- reafirmé, y acto seguido inhalé aire profundamente. Lo que estaba apunto de hacer me hacía sentir vergüenza de ante mano, pero llevaba bastante tiempo anhelándolo como para no hacerlo. En un rápido movimiento, rodeé la cintura de David con mis brazos y lo abracé con fuerza..., tal vez, más de la necesaria.

Cerré los ojos, a causa de la vergüenza y esperé atenta a cualquier reacción que el pudiera tener. Pensé que la escena parecería bastante infantil para él. Pero pesar de eso, él me respondió el abrazo. No con tanta intensidad como el mío, pero hizo el intento. Quería conocer y sufrir todas las penas y lamentaciones que guardaba en su interior, para poder sufrirlas con él y así mitigar su dolor. Entonces, mi cerebro comenzó pensar una cosa tras otra a un ritmo vertiginoso.

Si él estaba triste, quería estar yo también y cuanto más mejor. Deseaba que supiera que estaría incondicionalmente allí, que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que él me pidiera, cualquier cosa que necesitara. Incluso, quise decirle que estaba dispuesta a dar mi vida a cambio de la suya, y en cuento lo pensé di un respingo por la enormidad de mis sentimientos.

Nunca me había sentido motivada a hacer aquellas cosas que habían pasado por mi mente hace unos instantes. Jamás creí que sería capaz de valorar tanto la vida de otra persona que no fuera la mía. Ni siquiera había pasado por mi cabeza la idea de pender en mi totalidad de alguien más, como me sucedía ahora con David. Cualquier cosa que le sucediera a él, también me sucedía a mí y me afectaba por igual.

Yo había permitido, durante los últimos meses, que se formara un vínculo tan grande entre David y yo, que sencillamente dependía de él. Me sorprendí de que realmente estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier cosa que viniera de él..., como si lo que él dijera, fuera algo _sagrado_ para mí.

Y de pronto, todo fue demasiado claro. Tan obvio, que me sentí estúpida de no haberlo descubierto antes.

El sentimiento que me unía a David era algo tan especial y particular, que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de experimentarlo antes. Y eso era algo lógico, porque sólo él era capaz de despertarlo en mí. Tenía miedo de las conclusiones a las cuales estaba llegando, y el corazón comenzó a latirme como un caballo desbocado. Enterré la cabeza en su camisa y quise quedarme allí para siempre.

Y por más que una parte de mí lo intentaba repeler, era inevitable. La respuesta a cada una de mis reacciones, a cada uno de mis deseos y mi forma de actuar y pensar, tenían que ver con una sola cosa. Una simple idea, pero que abarcaba tal inmensidad de aspectos, que su complejidad superaba cualquier otra cosa que hubiera tenido que concebir en mi mente. No era capaz de ver los límites de mi devoción por David.

Y todo era por aquel sencillo motivo. Me invadieron una ganas de reír inexplicables.

Inspiré profundo, llenando mis pulmones de aire, deleitándome con su atrayente esencia. ¡Yo le amaba!

No había verdad más grande que esa, que era más cierto que yo y él existíamos.

Entonces, sus manos me obligaron sutilmente a separarme de él, pero yo no podía simplemente obedecerle. No con esta nueva verdad que acababa de descubrir. Así que, en vez de apartarme, alcé los brazos hacia su cuello, con mi rostro cerca del suyo, mis ojos clavados en los de él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Elizabeth?- inquirió el con voz grave, con el claro fin de disuadirme. Inconscientemente, me eché a reír como una estúpida. Ya casi ni me importaba hacer el ridículo.

-No lo sé- admití y sentí como....se apoderaba de mi. Allí tan cerca y junto a él, me sentía presa de una profunda dicha que me recorría todo el cuerpo, mermaba todos mis sentido y llegaba hasta mis ojos, ahora húmedos.

-¿Estás llorando?- musitó él, maravillado, y sólo le atiné a asentir, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No lo hagas- me pidió, al cabo de unos segundos, cuando las lágrimas definitivamente se desbordaban con su caudaloso torrente por mi rostro.

-Pero no estoy triste- aclaré.- al contrario, nunca había sido más feliz.

-No quieres esto- se apresuró a advertirme, y creí que en ese momento lo único que estaba haciendo era reprimirse a sí mismo.

-Te equivocas..., sí lo quiero. Quiero todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, porque te quiero a ti- una nota amarga tiño el final de mi oración. Había acercado mis rostro más de lo permitido, y ahora David apenas podía mantener la calma aquella de la cual presumía. Me atreví a tocar su rostro, y se estremeció ante el contacto, cerrando los ojos. Recorrí su mejilla con la yema de mis dedos, hasta llegar a sus párpados, pasando por alto las gafas. Los capilares purpúreos se le marcaban especialmente en esa zona.

-Estás helada- observó el por lo bajo. Esa simple frase me clavó una puntada en el corazón, como si se tratara de una estaca.

_Somos diferentes._

Me apresuré a retirar mi mano, pero David me detuvo, enlazándola con una de la suyas. Entonces, abrió los ojos.

-No te alejes- me pidió.

-No voy a ningún lado.- contesté, como si fuera algo que él tuviera que saber por que sí.

-Tampoco te apartes.

-No podré apartarme de ti..., nunca- reconocí con apenas un hilo de voz. No dejaba de sobrecogerme la realidad de mis palabras. Fue cuando David se quitó su máscara de aparente autocontrol, y por primera vez se atrevió a actuar como su corazón le indicaba que lo hiciese, olvidando cualquier jirón de razón.

David se inclinó, y con su mano libre sujetó mis rostro, casi sin ejercer fuerza. Entonces, sus finos labios se posaron en la parte baja de mi mejilla, dándome un tierno y prolongado beso. Cerré los ojos de manera involuntaria, y cuando los abrí, me di cuenta de la crispación de su semblante..., como si sufriera. Pero no podía sentirme mal por eso..., no en ese momento, en el que él estaba tan cerca de mío. A lo mejor, estaba siendo egoísta.

Entonces él se apartó con suma lentitud, quedando apenas a micra de distancia. Creo que la persona que actuó a partir de ese entonces, no era yo..., o era un versión muy trastocada de mí misma. Enredé mis manos en su pelo, por la parte de la nuca y prácticamente lo obligué a bajar la cabeza y acercarse a mí. Mi conocimiento de estas cosas se reducía a novelas y películas, algo muy alejado de la realidad, pero lo suficiente como para tener una noción básica de lo que estaba a segundos de hacer. Lo atraje hacia mí y posé mis labios sobre los tuyos, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Lo único que era capaz de sentir ahora, eran nervios..., expectación, ¿por qué David no reaccionaba?

No me atreví a abrir los ojos, no quería ver su mueca de burla, que ya casi podía imaginar. Mas no fue necesario.

Sentí cómo él me devolvía la caricia con los labios, y su cálido aliento cerca de mí. Como si aquello me infundara confianza y seguridad, abrí los ojos, y me encontré con los suyos frente a los míos, con los cristales de las gafas como biombo.

Entonces, ya no fue necesario retenerlo, ni ejercer presión. David atrajo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo, cogiéndome por la cintura, y su boca se apoderó de la mía con vigor. Pronto, me vi acorralada contra la pared del corredor, pero no quería hacer nada para escapar. Me sorprendió ver que su fuerza superaba la mía. Pero todo era tan fácil, tan agradable..., sólo tenía que dejarme llevar, y David era un excelente conductor. Más que eso, incluso.

Era tanta la pasión que impulsaba sus actos, que no se detenía si quiera para respirar, quitándome el aire.

_Pasión._

Eso era algo que nunca había experimentado con anterioridad..., ni por asomo. Y ahora, de pronto, tenía que aprenderlo de golpe.

Parecía como si toda mi cabeza fuera mi propio corazón, que me latía una y otra vez, como si fuera a explotar. Las caricias de David me turbaban, y no era capaz de pensar en nada lógico ni racional. Ni siquiera veí las consecuencias.

No existían los prejuicios, el qué dirán, Richard, Steve o los demás del instituto. ¡Yo amaba a David!..., todo en mí gritaba su nombre, y no había nada que pudiera opacar mi dicha por ser correspondida.

_David, David, David...,_

Sus labios eran tan suaves, tan seguros, que parecían que habían sido hechos para mí . En verdad, parecía que David lo había sido. Sus manos asiendo firmemente mi espalda me hacían estremecer. No tenía ni las más remota idea de los que estaba haciendo..., pero se sentía demasiado bien.

Pero tan rápido como vino, se fue, y David se apartó sin previo aviso de mí, dejándome sin airre. Me soltó, obligó a manos a retroceder y se alejó varios pasos.

-Lo siento- dijo, con voz ahogada, agitada.

Mi pecho ondeaba como un condenado, intentando recuperar el aire.

-¿Qué?- articulé, incrédula.

-No debí hacer eso, ni siquiera debí acercarme- continuó él, agobiado. Me alegré al comprobar que estaba tan exaltado como yo. – Te pido que me perdones.

-¿Bromeas?

-Encarecidamente, te ruego que olvides mi falta de respeto- David farfullaba, atropellándose con las palabras, moviendo las manos de un lado a otro. – No sé..., que lo que..., deberías...

-¡Pero no me has faltado el respeto!- exclamé, deseosa de hacerle ver lo equivocado que estaba.

-Si no quieres verme más, lo entenderé.

¿Pro qué tenía que ser tan testarudo? Di dos grandes pasos hacia él, antes de darle tiempo de que retrocediera , y prácticamente me arrojé en sus brazos, besándole, imitándole. Me aparté casi al vuelo, para ver su reacción.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta?- exclamé- Intento demostrarte que estás equivocado.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo- replicó. Ya casi había recuperado por completo su voz normal...., la formal, la seria, la distante.

-Me estás subestimando...- señalé- pensé que me tenías en suficiente estima como para confiar en mi resoluciones.

Era increíble lo difícil que me resultaba hora estar junto a él y controlar mis deseos de besarle otra vez.

David parecía desconcertado..., sorprendido.

-Es decir que no debes disculparte por lo que hiciste, porque me agradó. No quiero que comiences a pedir disculpas, no viene a lugar- aclaré, con la cabeza más despejada.

-Nunca haría algo que tú no quieras- me aseguró.

-Pues entonces quiero me beses..., ahora- le pedí, con la mirada suplicante clavada en la suya, y la expresión mariposas en el estómago nunca fue más cierta para mí. David continuaba en móvil, indeciso, con mil interrogantes en los ojos. Decidí que tendría que comenzar yo..., otra vez, y le di un beso en la mejilla. Y luego otro, y otro, y pronto me di cuenta de que había llenado su rostro y parte de su cuello de besos. Ni me di cuenta cuando él comenzó a hacer de la misma manera conmigo, ni cuando mis labios hallaron los suyos.

No fui consciente de lo que sucedía en el exterior, y mucho menos del paso del tiempo, hasta que David me obligó a retirarme, algo que no me parecía en lo absoluto.

-Suficiente por hoy- dijo, sosteniéndome las muñecas, con el fin de mantener mis manos alejadas. Tenía una expresión dulce y divertida en la faz, y que acompañada de una de sus sonrisas, lograron aplacar mi insistencia. Sabía que de ahora en adelante sería un suplicio pasar tiempo con Dave, porque estaría queriendo besarle en todo momento. Pero ahora, era tiempo de normalidad.

-Tengo hambre- admití al cabo de un rato.

-Sí, yo también...,- reconoció él- yo me encargo.

Por u n momento, me imaginé que se pondría un delantal de cocina y se pondría a prepara alguna cosa. Por segunda opción, supuse que tal vez iríamos a comer afuera. Pero nunca creí que David se limitara a tomar el teléfono y hacer un pedido.

-Pizza no es lo que tenía en mente- confesé mientras mordisqueaba el primer trozo. Las veces que la había comido en mi vida eran contadas.

-Es la comida del siglo veintiuno- dijo él, engullendo un gran trozo. Tenía un apetito feroz. Él sólo ,prácticamente devoró los tres cuarto del pedido..., si no es que más.

Luego de la improvisada comida sobre la mesa de centro, le pedí a David que me indicara dónde estaba el cuarto baño, que resultó ser privado, por lo que tuve que pasar por su propio cuarto antes de poder entrar. En realidad, mi petición no pasaba de ser una excusa para revisar mi aspecto en el espejo.

La habitación de David quedaba al final del pasillo, después de dos puertas a la derecha y un a a la izquierda.

Era bastante espaciosa, ordenada, y la cama doble reposaba en el medio con algo de clase. Una fotografía en blanco y negro de algún puente adornaba su cabecera, y un escritorio de patas finas se ubicaba cerca de la ventana, atestado de libros, carpetas y papeles. Incluso, un tazón de café a medio servir reposaba en una esquina. Parecía el único lugar de la casa que pertenecía a Dave del todo. Había también en la habitación, un enorme clóset de puertas blancas y una pequeña cómoda. Sobre el velador, había una lámpara de figura estilizada, una pila de cajas pequeña y un libro. Me acerqué hasta él, y me senté en el borde de su cama.

David aún no se movía de la entrada del cuarto, expectante, esperando algún comentario de mi parte. La expresión de su rostro solo denotaba curiosidad..., curiosidad por lo que yo estaba pensando.

Cogí una de las pequeñas cajas. Mi experiencia me supo decir muy bien ante qué me hallaba. Eran cajas de fármacos.

-¿Tomas esto?- le interrogué enseñándole tan sólo una de las varias que yacían sobre el velador. Nadie que consumiera tantos psicotrópicos podía ser llamado normal. De hecho, lo más probable es que si alguien tomara una grajea de cada uno, no quedaría entero.

David se acercó con paso lento, dubitativo. Bordeó la cama, ante mi mirada atenta, y me arrebató delicadamente la caja de la mano.

-Sólo a veces- respondió al fin, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Tienes problemas de sueño?

-Bastante frecuentes, reconoció- pero nada grave.

Dejó la caja que me había quitado junto a las otras, las cogió todas juntas y las metió en el cajón del velador. Cuando abrió el cajón, me di cuenta de que adentro de éste, había otro montón de fármacos, casi todos desinflamatorios o analgésicos. No me atreví a comentar nada respecto a eso. En vez, busqué algún otro tema del cual habalrle. Entonces, me fijé en el título del libro que reposaba encima del pequeño mueble.

-_Inteligencia Emocional_- repetí en voz alta- ¿lees a Goleman?

-Es una propuesta bastante interesante- admitió él, al tiempo que se sentaba junto a mí, con las manos aferradas al borde de la cama- ¿lo conoces?

-Casi nada- confesé- A Richard le fascinan estas cosas. Tiene una colección completa, creo. Ahora está con la inteligencia emocional infantil..., como si conociera a tantos niños.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo?- exclamé, contrariada- ¿es que acaso aún me sigues tomando por una niña?

-Bueno...

-Te mostraré que no- sentencié, y me giré hacia él, apoderándome de su boca en un intentó fugaz. David no se dejó engañar y una vez más me cogió por las muñecas, bajándome los brazos.

-No hace falta demostrar nada- señaló pausadamente. Me contenté con tan sólo esa frase y mi entusiasmo creció aún más. David volvió a detenerme.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?- espeté, derrotada- ¿es que no quieres que te bese?

La vida era injusta. Acababa de descubrir la cosa más hermosa y emocionante del mundo y David se creía con el derecho de negármelo.

-No, no es eso- aclaró- pero no hay por qué ir tan rápido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Elizabeth, debes entender lo difícil que esto resulta para mí. No puedo simplemente de un momento a otro pretender que no tienes tan sólo quince años. Y aunque te molesté que lo diga, y que lo piense, creo que aún eres una niña a mi lado.

Definitivamente, cualquier resquicio de entusiasmo, desapareció. Dejé caer mi manos, inertes sobre el regazo y supe que mi rostro se tornó inexpresivo. ¿Sería acaso que se estaba arrepintiendo?

-¿Qué debo hacer para demostrarte lo contrario?

-No puedes- sentenció- esto es como las matemáticas; no puedes cambiar las cosas a tu antojo.

-Sinceramente, no logro comprenderte- le dije- siempre he sido la misma persona; el dia en que me conociste, cuando insististe en buscarme, allá afuera en el pasillo y ahora. ¿qué es lo que ha cambiado?

-Nada.

-¿Entonces? No es posible que me trates de una manera y luego de otra completamente distinta..., tienes que definirte.

-Acabo de hacerlo- afirmó él, con toda la seriedad del mundo. Le envidié por ser capaz de disimular tan bien la situación.

-No te creo. Si pensarás de la forma en la que dices pensar, jamás te hubieras atrevido a acercarte a mí..., no de esa manera.

-Puede que lleves algo de razón- convino David.

-Tengo la razón- le expliqué- porque sentí que tenías el deseo de besarme en ese momento, tal como yo lo poseía.

-Siempre tengo el deseo de besarte, de...- él suspiró profundamente- pero tengo que controlarme, como lo he hecho durante todo este tiempo. No perdonaría nunca ser yo el que te corrompa a tan tierna edad...,no lo mereces.

-¿Corromper?- repetí, incrédula.

-Sí, no te hagas la desentendida.

-Pues eso es lo bastante ridículo como para ofenderme- dije resentida.

-Por favor, no seas infantil- eso fue más de lo que pude soportar; era la segunda vez que alguien me acusaba de tener una actitud infantil...!en el mismo día! Me aparté de un tirón de David y me puse de pie, encaminándome hacia el pasillo.

-No fue mi intención molestarte...- farfulló él, pero hice caso omiso a sus palabras.- Vaya, no puedo creerlo; nuestra primera discusión de _pareja. _

Había una palabra en la oración de David que tuve tal fuerza que logró clavarme como una estatua al suelo, justo antes de salir del cuarto. Él había dicho pareja. Dos personas..., él y yo..., una _pareja_; un todo.

Me volteé en su dirección, aún estupefacta.

-Has dicho _pareja_- musité y no era una pregunta. Estaba segura de que mis oídos no me engañaban.

-Por supuesto- respondió él. Se puso de pie y caminó en mi dirección , hasta llegar al punto en el que mis pies seguían clavados al piso de la impresión.- ¿Es que acaso me tomas como alguien poco serio?

-No, pero...

-Después de lo de esta mañana no puedo simplemente seguir siendo tu amigo, ¿o sí?

-No, creo que no, aunque...

-Así que lo correcto es que de ahora en adelante me veas como a tu novio- conluyó él, y no upo lo feliz que me hizo con esas simples palabras. ¿Qué si yo era una niña con actitudes infantiles? ¡Detalles!

-¿Me comprometí sin darme cuenta?- pregunté, sin creerme lo que estaba sucediendo. David me abrazó por la cintura y cualquier actitud de broma desapareció de su faz. Ahora, hablaba de manera solemne, educada.

-Aún no has aceptado- señaló. No podía creer que dijera eso. Estaba más que claro que mi respuesta sería un rotundo sí.

-Pensé que tenías miedo de corromperme- le recordé. Quería asegurarme de que tuviera todo cuanto había dicho muy presente, para que después no se arrepintiera de lo que estaba proponiendo.

-Trato de no hacerlo- respondió de forma pausada- estoy haciendo las cosas de la mejor manera posible. Pro lo demás, no me pidas milagros.

Sonreí ante su respuesta..., no podría haber sido más alentadora para mi exaltado corazón.

-Entonces claro que acepto- dije al fin. David esbozó una sonrisa y luego habló.

-Pero no olvides lo que pienso respecto a esto; no voy a profanar tu mente. Eres una persona demasiado virtuosa, y no permitiré que sea yo el que cambie eso. Aún eres joven, más que yo y te quedan miles de cosas por vivir..., no quiero que te pierdas la locura y la exaltación propias de la adolescencia por mi causa. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

No sabía en qué hechos concretos se iban a traducir las condiciones de David, pero si quería estar con él, no tenía otro remedio que aceptar. Después de todo, no podía ser algo tan grave y tortuoso...,

-De acuerdo- convine y el se mostró satisfecho.

-No estarás sola nunca más- musitó con lentitud, apartándome el cabello del rostro, para observar mejor mi cara.- Nadie te hará daño.

No entendí que quiso decir con aquello último, pero poco importaba cuando estaba tan cerca de él Entonces me abrazó y de pronto, sentí como mis pies dejaban de tocar el suelo, de mantener mi peso y David me alzaba hasta encontrarme a su altura. Me mantuvo así bastante rato, envuelta en su abrazo, hasta que al fin me dio un beso en el cuello y me soltó.

-Estás pálida- observó- ¿te sientes bien?

-Sí, sólo un poco cansada- admití. Lo cierto es que también se había apoderado de mí un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Tal vez necesites recostarte- sugirió y estuve de acuerdo. Involuntariamente me llevé una mano a la cabeza y David se apresuró a guiarme hasta la cama. Una vez allí me recosté, y él me cubrió con una manta. No la necesitaba, no sentía frío; eso a pesar de que afuera la temperatura bordeaba los ceros grado celsius. Apoyé la cabeza en la almohada, impregnada en su aroma y cerré los ojos, para ver si el malestar desaparecía.

-Voy por un vaso de agua- anunció él, pero le detuve. No necesitaba el agua.

-Dijiste que me dejarías sola- le recordé.

-Tienes que descansar....-señaló.

-No importa.

-¿Quieres que me quede?- preguntó, pero él ya conocía la respuesta. Sólo para confirmar, asentí y entonces él se recostó a mí lado. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y me adueñé de su brazo, como si se tratara del cojín que abrazaba todas las noches para dormir, sólo que esto era cien veces mejor.

-Tienes que ir al médico- dijo él después de un rato. Sonaba preocupado.

-Richard dice lo mismo- añadí.

-Pues tiene razón, deberías hacerle caso.

-No estoy enferma- objeté.

-No he dicho que lo estés..., pero será mejor tener certeza absoluta.- me explicó. La sola idea de estar enferma me hacía sentir inútil, torpe, un estorbo. No em di cuenta cuando comencé a perder el hilo de nuestra conversación, cuando dejé de prestar atención a sus palabras y los ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente.

Cuando lo noté, intenté mantenerlos abiertos, porque no quería perderme en la fantasía de los sueños. Por primera vez en la vida, quería quedarme en realidad, pues era mejor que cualquier sueño que mi mente fuera capaz de mostrarme. David yaciendo junto a mí, y yo junto a él..., no podía desear ninguna otra cosa. Mas pronto su presencia fue difusa y no fui capaz de volver a la realidad por voluntad propia.


	38. Insólito

Insólito

Olía a sangre.

-¡No!- grité sofocada y abrí lo jos de golpe, exaltada. Parecía que nunca iba a lograr librarme de aquella horrorosa pesadilla. No podía creer que a pesar de que la había tenido una y otra vez, y era consciente de lo que iba a ocurrir, siguiera causando la misma sensación de terror en mí. Estaba fuera de mi control.

Un rápido examen a mi alrededor me indicó que no me encontraba en mi cuarto, aunque sí estaba bastante oscuro. La cama era diferente..., era otra textura, otro tamaño, otro aroma.

-¿David?- le llamé, incorporándome en cuanto recordé que me hallaba aún en su cuarto. La habitación estaba a oscuras, y la única iluminación procedía del corredor, por la puerta entre abierta. Me costó creer que ya hubiera oscurecido casi del todo, y que me hubiera pasado tanto tiempo durmiendo. Pero sobre todas las cosas, lo que más me inquietó, fue que David no estuviera por ningún lado.

Lo último que recordaba era que me aferré a su brazo, pues él estaba junto a mí. Me deshice de la manta y puse los pies en el suelo, afirmándome la cabeza. Me restregué los ojos, y de esa forma conseguí ver con más nitidez. Cuando estuve segura de que era capaz de mantenerme en pie, me encaminé hacía el baño. Tanteé con la mano a ciegas hasta encontrar el interruptor. La luz se encendió..., no había nadie dentro.

Me dirigí hacia el corredor. Al empujar la puerta, se produjo un ruido agudo a causa del roce, que destacaba por el dominante silencio. El pasillo estaba vacío, pero el resto de las luces estaban apagadas, como si se tratara de un túnel iluminado, con la boca oscura.

-¿Dave?- volví a llamar. Era extraño sentirme sola en aquel lugar desconocido..., sin él. Pasé por la última puerta, y luego frente a las otras dos, pero no me atreví a llamar y mucho menos a abrirlas. Contaba con que quizá hubiera ido a la cocina a tomar un refrigerio, o algo similar. Ya casi había llegado al final del corredor, cuando de pronto una figura apareció ante mí, doblando de una esquina.

Dí un respingo y me llevé una mano al pecho. Se trataba de un hombre, un muchacho en realidad. En cuanto la luz le dio en el rostro, caí en la cuenta de que me era familiar..., yo lo conocía. Entonces, como si fuera un repelente, me alejé de él, trastabillándome.

El recuerdo de mi primer dia de instituto destelló en mi mente. Yo estaba sola, desorientada, intentado planear una forma de averiguar dónde estaban los baños. Entonces, detuve a una chica morena, a Nathaly y ella me había ayudado. Pero en ese intentando otra cosa había sucedido. Un muchacho rubio me había golpeado de lleno en el hombro, como si lo hiciera apropósito. Luego lo había hecho otra vez, después del receso. Nathaly le había llamado _Tom._

-¿Qué haces aquí?- espeté y para mi sorpresa mi voz era dominada por el miedo.

-Vaya si eres rápida...que increíble, rehuyes de mí, pero no de David- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero lleno de desdén. Nunca había escuchado su voz antes y me estremecí. Me intimidaba, al igual que su actitud. Tenía una lata de refresco en una de las blancas manos.

Tom dio otro paso en mi dirección y volví a apartarme, esta vez de forma deliberada.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta- señalé. La voz me tembló.

-Yo _vivo_ aquí- contestó, como si fuera algo sumamente evidente. A pesar del sarcasmo, se traslucía un profundo desprecio en su entonación. –¿Qué? ¿Es que David no te dijo?

Tom se estaba burlando de mí. Me hablaba como un adulto hablara a un bebé.

-Aléjate de mí- le advertí, aunque sonó más a suplica que a amenaza. Había algo en la presencia de ese muchacho que me hacía no sentirme cómoda, como si lo único que pudiera hacer fuera desconfiar de él y de sus palabras.

-¿Por qué? ¿la pequeña tiene miedo?- continuó, burlándose, haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que le pedí. Juro que en ese momento hubiera gritado, de no ser porque David apareció tras las figura de Tom.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – preguntó con voz grave..., tan distinta a la que usaba conmigo. Tom se envaró y miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con la expresión severa de David. En un intento por apartarme de Tom, corrí hasta situarme junto a Dave. Posó una mano firme sobre mi hombro, pero el temor no desapareció. Tom se volteó del todo y se quedó mirándonos, con una mueca de burla. Fue cuando acercó su rostro al mío, inclinándose.

-¡Boo!- me dijo en la cara, pero sin emitir sonido, echándome el aliento en la cara. Un aroma de tabaco entremezclado con alcohol impregnó el aire. Eso bastó para que me sobresaltara, y David se adelantó, sin dejar de sujetarme por le hombro.

-Ya basta, Thomas- ordenó con voz autoritaria y Tom retrocedió con desdén.

-Claro- dijo con un mueca de burla.

-Vete a tu cuarto- respondió David. Parecía bastante molesto, como cuando algunos muchachos insistían en cotillear en mitad de la clase. Tom obedeció, aunque no parecía nada contento con la idea. Me dedicó una mirada fulminante..., amenazante.

-Ya veremos- dijo por lo bajo y se metió en la segunda puerta, cerrándola de un portazo. El cuadro en la pared del corredor se remeció.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó David mirándome fijamente

-Sí, claro- respondí. No veía cómo consideraba algo tan preocupante lo que había ocurrido con Tom.

-¿Te dijo alguna cosa?

-No.., sólo me lo encontré en el pasillo- le expliqué- desperté y no estabas..., ¿qué hace Tom aquí?

-Vive aquí- respondió David como quien no quiere la cosa. Comenzó a guiar mis pasos hacia el salón.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?- espeté, con cierta nota de incredulidad en la voz.

-No sé de que manera excusarme...- respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.- está a cargo mío.

David giró por el correo junto al comedor, que daba a una única puerta, más ancha que las demás. Era la cocina. Entró tras de mí y me condujo hasta un asiento de la pequeña mesa, una mesa de comedor diario. Sólo contaba con dos asientos, fijados al piso de cerámica. David se acercó a uno de los numerosos muebles que habían en la parte alta, de donde sacó un vaso que luego llenó de agua. Lo puso en la mesa, frente a mí, y tomó lugar en el asiento de enfrente. La luz blanquecina y fluorescente de la cocina, hacían ver la piel de él aún más nívea..., irreal.

-Creí que tu familia estaba muerta- comenté, con la vista fija en las diminutas burbujas de aire que se formaban dentro del vaso.

-_Mis padres_ están muertos- aclaró David- es por eso que me corresponde cuidar de mi hermano.

Exhalé de forma sonora. No terminaba de asimilar lo que David acababa de decirme.

-Tom es tu hermano- musité con la vista perdida- ..., tienes un hermano.

-Sé que debería habértelo mencionado antes.- se disculpó él.

-Pero, eso no tiene sentido..., nunca te vi con él. Ni siquiera en las tardes. ¿Cómo es posible?

-Es simple.- explicó David- creo que te habrás dado cuenta que la relación entre nosotros no es de las mejores.

Asentí. Lo cierto es que Tom parecía desafiar la autoridad de su hermano mayor.

-Ya no sé que más hacer con él- continuó Dave- cada día que pasa se comporta de manera más rebelde. Lo intentado de todas las formas, de todas las maneras posibles, pero no hay respuesta de su parte. Es una gracia que no lo hayan expulsado del instituto.

-Supongo que has tenido que ver con eso- apunté.

-Sí- reconoció- aunque también creo que no hago más que hacerle daño con eso. Tal vez debería dejar que las consecuencias de sus actos repercutan de verdad.

-Es tu hermano..., no puedes sólo ver cómo se arruina la vida.- repliqué, como si con eso le diera la razón a su actuar.

-Sí, lo sé. Esto me ha servido sólo para darme cuenta de me ineptitud como tutor. Y eso que alardeo de tener pedagogía.

Reí ante su comentario. Di gran sorbo al vaso y luego lo dejé sobre la mesa, provocando un sonido estrepitoso. David parecía no haber sentido nada.

-Los demás te obedecen- le consolé, refiriéndome a mis compañeros de clase.

-Sí, es cierto. Deberías ver la conducta de Tom en mis clases..., y lo peor es que el resto de los alumnos tienden a seguirle la corriente- dijo, con algo más de entusiasmo en la voz, como si intentara verle el lado entretenido al asunto.

-Es de suponer- concordé. Entonces, un ruido procedente del interior de la casa pobló la habitación. Era un sonido estruendoso, molesto..., como si fueran aullidos salidos del mismísimo séptimo círculo del infierno.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- exclamé, mientras me llevaba las manos a los oídos. David hizo de igual forma, poniéndose de pie. Articuló algo con lo labios, pero no entendí el mensaje. Fue cuando David me hizo señas para que saliera de la cocina. En cuanto nos acercamos al pasillo, el sonido de percusión y..., lo que fuera que provocara aquellos ruidos, aumentó. Seguí a Dave hasta la puerta, donde descolgó los abrigos y salió. Una vez fuera, el ruido se atenuó un poco, y pude entender lo que quiso decirme.

-Es Tom- me explicó- tiene un gusto _bastante particular_ por la música.

-¿Música?- repetí, estupefacta. ¡Aquello no podía llamarse música!

-Te dije que era _particular_- me recordó- Vamos. Si intento hacer que apague eso se armará una discusión, y no quiero que tengas que presenciar eso.

Me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta las escaleras. El edificio en el que vivía David era bastante pequeño y contaba con tan sólo cuatro pisos. A lo mejor, la ventaja de eso era que cada apartamento contaba con el doble del espacio que uno normal. Las luces de los pasillos, como la de la recepción se mantenían apagadas. Allí, me ayudó con el abrigo y se puso su cazadora.

También, mantuvo la puerta de la entrada abierta hasta que yo pasara. Con esos pequeños gestos, siempre acompañados de una sonrisa, y poco a poco, volvía a constituirse la atmósfera agradable sobre nosotros. Afuera hacia frío, pero eso no era novedad. El cielo, azulado e increíblemente oscuro, estaba cubierto csi en su mayoría por espesas capas de nubes, que parecían no tener fin. Ni siquiera la luna conseguía verse.

David me cogió de la mano, y me guió fuera del camino, por el cesped, que se encontraba cubierto por ocasionales motoncillos de nieve. Bordeamos el edificio, pero él no despegó los labios. Me atreví a mirarle por el rabillo del ojo repetidas veces, para ver si la expresión de su rostro lograba decirme lo que lo tenía tan absorto. Con la actitud tan distante que estaba adoptando ahora, parecía que todo cuanto había ocurrido antes de que me quedara dormida no había pasado en realidad. ¿Lo habría soñado también?..., imposible. No me tomaría de la mano en ese caso.

El patio trasero era bastante más grande que el delantero, pero la mayoría no era más que metros y metros de césped, a excepción de una piscina de hormigón, con forma de riñón, que ocupaba varios metros del lugar. El agua sobre ella lucía calma, y apenas se movía a causa del motor de la bomba del filtro. El motor vibraba.

-¿Qué estás pensando?- me atreví a preguntar por fin. Parecía que el único sonido existente en ese espacio era mi voz, y muy pronto la de él, que sonaba mil veces mejor que la mía.

-En ti- respondió, sin una gota de inseguridad. Me hizo sonreír.

-Estoy aquí- objeté.

-¿Y?

-¿Y no se supone que una persona piensa en otra cuando..., bueno, cuando esa persona no está?

-¿Por qué siempre te crees conocedora de la verdad absoluta?- preguntó interrumpiendo el avance.

-No entendí- repliqué.

-Pues todo el tiempo crees saber que es lo que se debe o no hacer, lo apopiado y lo impropio, lo correcto y lo incorrecto. Nadie puede determinar tajantemente ninguna de esas cosas.

-No eres el primero que se queja de eso- comenté, recordando mi lejana conversación con Bella Swan, en su cuarto la noche que me escapase de la mansión Cullen.

-Con mayor razón entonces- continuó él.

-Bueno, está bien..., supongamos que tienes razón.

-No estoy diciendo que la tenga. De eso estamos hablando- rió él y comprendí a qué se refería.

-Está bien, no tengo remedio- dije, dándome por vencida- cambiemos de tema.

-Bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Quiero saber más de ti.- le pedí- por ejemplo..., tus pasatiempos.

-Estar contigo- fue todo lo que David contestó. Habíamos reanudado la marcha, y vi que David se acercaba deliberada mente a la enorme alberca.

-Hablo de tus hobbies..., lo que te gusta hacer- aclaré.

-Estar contigo- reiteró, con tono simpático y gracioso, pero para nada vacilante.

-Vamos, debe haber algo que te guste además de estar conmigo- insistí. Comencé a pensar que David intentaba desviarme del tema, evadir la pregunta.

-Déjame ver...-dijo con gesto pensativo, orientando la mirada hacia el firmamento- hablar contigo, caminar contigo, estar contigo..., tomarte de la mano.

David me había apretado sutilmente la mano en cuanto dijo eso último, recordándome nuestra unión.

-Hablemos enserio- le dije, sin encontrarle gracia al comentario.

-Hablo enserio- me aseguró él- ¿es que acaso no me crees?

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque..., sencillamente no logró concebirlo en mi mente.. admití, con un gesto que me pareció ajeno a mí.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Es demasiado bueno- lo dije apenas llegué a esa conclusión- es difícil de creer.

-Difícil de creer- musitó él y disimulo una carcajada. Ya nos encontrábamos a menos de un metro del borde la piscina. Las siluetas de las nubes se reflejaban en la superficie inmaculada del agua con total claridad, al igual que las pocas luces que estaban encendidas en el edificio tras nosotros. Desde mi pocisión, el agua no era más que una masa, un espejo oscuro, lo que delataba su baja temperatura.

-¿Confías en mí?- preguntó de pronto David.

-Ni que lo digas- respondí al vuelo.

-Entonces debes creerme cuando te digo que lo que más me gusta es pasar mi tiempo contigo.

-Pero, ¿qué pasa si yo soy la que afirma eso? ¿Lo creerías? – le desafié, entornando los ojos.

-No, probablemente no- reconoció. Me agradaba comprobar que siempre se mostrara sincero conmigo.

-¿Ves? No estás siendo consecuente.

-No es lo mismo- se apresuró a decir- vives de manera distinta a la mía. No sé bien cómo explicarlo, pero creo que me entiendes.

-Creo que sí- lo que él en verdad quería decir, era que no podía comprar su aburrida vida de adulto con la mía. Si no era eso, era algo muy parecido. David ladeó la cabeza y enredó un dedo en uno de los mechones de mi pelo. Lo recorrió hasta la punta.

-¿No has pensado en cortarte el cabello?- sugirió, de pronto.

-¿No te gusta mi cabello?- la sola idea me hizo sentirme avergonzada.

-No, al contrario. Por eso la pregunta.- respondió esbozando una sonrisa.

-Esto es tan extraño- declaré después de un rato.

-¿Cómo extraño?

-Eres la última persona que..., bueno, jamás pensé que serías tú- dije. No sabía bien de qué manera expresarme. No quería ofenderle, pero tampoco quería que no dimensionara lo que intentaba decirle.

-¿Qué sería quién?

-La persona de la cual me enamoraría- solté, para no dejar lugar a ambigüedades. Estaba haciendo una confesión bastante grande, puesto que arriesgaba bastante con decir eso. Como si pretendiera traer a la vida mi peor temor, David se quedó mudo, sin inmutarse en su posición.

-¿Por qué te quedas callado? – pregunté cuando estimé que había transcurrido un tiempo razonable.

-Has dicho que..,me amas- contestó y pude ver cómo fruncía el ceño, como si no comprendiera el origen o el significado de mi oración. En realidad, ni siquiera estaba segura de eso. David había adoptado una actitud de lo más extraña.

-Pues sí, como es lógico.- repliqué, como si intentase hacerle ver que su actitud no era la adecuada- jamás hubiera hecho las cosas que hice o dicho todo lo que dije si no fuera así.

-Me amas- repitió con voz queda, y juraría que afligida. ¿Es que había algo malo en eso? Había imaginado mil reacciones que podrían producirse en él, pero nunca esperé lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

-Sí. Se supone que tu tendrías que decirme lo mismo. ¿o es que acaso no es así?

-No puedo...- susurró con el semblante compungido. Intentó tocarme la mejilla, pero aparte su mano de inmediato, sin importarme la fuerza que empleara. Pero él no se impresionó. Ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?- dije apretando los puños y mirándo fijamente a los ojos. Resultaba que de un momento a otro, comenzaba a actuar como si estuviera agonizando o qué sé yo. Sus ojos se perdieron más allá de mi hombro, en la espesura de los árboles que rodeaban el patio, por detrás de la reja.

-¿Qué miras?- dije volteándome, mas no logré divisar nada más que los árboles, los arbustos y la reja. Quietos, a excepción de que se mecían a causa de la casi imperceptible brisa gélida- ¡David, responde!

-No te muevas- fue todo lo que consiguió articular. Me fije que algo relucía en su rostro, en medio de la oscuridad. Junto a uno de sus ojos, había una lágrima luchando por salir. Me aferró con fuera por los hombros, como si intentara mantenerme los pies fijos en el suelo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- exclamé e intenté resistirme, mas no pude. Él era más fuerte que yo..., algo que me resultaba completamente imposible, dados los últimos hechos en los que había constatado que poseía una fuera y una velocidad superior a la que poseyera cualquier humano. ¿O es que acaso estaba perdiendo mi fuerza?

Vi cómo David intentaba modelar su expresión, ocultar lo que le estaba afligiendo. No daba resultado, y la voz le temblaba.

-Sólo quédate quieta- dijo en un volumen apenas audible. Intenté zafarme inútilmente.

-¿Por qué? ¿qué sucede?- pregunté exaltada. Una sensación se había ido apoderando poco a poco de mí, pero no fue hasta que David me miró a los ojos que la asimilé del todo, y un terrible miedo m invadió. Sentí exactamente lo mismo que cuando había visto a Tom, y la necesidad absurda de apartarme lo más posible del hombre que tenía en frente dominaba cada célula de mi cuerpo.

-No te muevas- insitió David, aplicando más fuerza para retenerme quieta. Fuera lo que fuera lo que iba a suceder no era nada bueno. Pror fin, las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse por su rostro.

-Perdóname- susurró de pronto. Nunca le había imaginado tan destrozado..., y lo peor es que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba causando aquella angustia en él. Tuve lo que la gente suele llamar "sentimientos encontrados". Quería mitigar el dolor de David, pero al mismo tiempo, quería huir de él. Tanta tensión comenzó a aturdirme.

-¿Perdonarte? ¿por qué habría de perdonarte, David? Eso no tiene sentido- mi voz sonaba más aguda y atropellada que de costumbre. Estaba agitada y nerviosa.

Las manos de David sobre mis hombros comenzaron a temblar, al igual que su mandíbula. Intentó apretarla pero ni eso pudo hacer. Tenía la cabeza gacha, con los ojos clavados en el suelo, si es que los tenía abiertos.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, desde que pasáramos de nuestro corriente coloquio, hasta lo que estaba sucediendo ahora. Apenas eran un par de minutos...

Tan repentino, tan rápido, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando mi cuerpo fue rodeado por una masa más fría y espesa que el mismo aire invernal. Una corriente me recorrió la espina dorsal en cuanto tuve contacto con el nuevo medio. Un alarido desgarrador flotaba sobre mi cabeza, y cada vez se hacía más distante, a medida que mi cuerpo iba descendiendo..., cayendo.

Me estaba hundiendo en la más absoluta de las oscuridades, pero de una manera placentera..., sin dolor. Podía sentir mi cuerpo sin peso, mis manos yaciendo inertes, al igual que mis piernas, y el cabello resistiéndose a seguirme hasta las profundidades del abismo. Todos los sonidos habían desaparecido, a excepción de una que desconocía, constante y suave. El aire se me escapaba de los pulmones, rozándome la cara, las pestañas...

Hasta que ya no hubo más aire, y la desesperación invadió mi flácido cuerpo. Abría los ojos de golpe, encontrándome sobre un fondo azulino, intenso e infinito. Era un ambiente diferente, que hizo sentir cosquilleos en la retina. Iba a abrir la boca para respirar, pero entonces me di cuenta de que no necesitaba aire. Podía mantenerme de la misma forma que estuviera respirando constante e inconscientemente, pero sólo que sin hacerlo. El descubrimiento me hacía sentir dura e indestructible. Entonces, tomé nuevamente el control de mis extremidades y las obligué a moverse.

El descenso se detuvo, quien sabe después de cuanto tiempo, y fije mis ojos en el objetivo; hacia arriba. La bóveda que me cubría era aún más oscura, pero tenía ocasionales destellos de luz, y un fulgor suave, plateado, pero contante. Tampoco era fija; ondeaba. Una gran mancha blanca y difusa se disolvía continuamente, justo sobre mí. Continué subiendo, hasta que mis manos fueron capaces de tocar los resquicios de la estela blanca, los cuales se deshicieron ante el contacto.

Fue cuando sentí el cambio de ambiente. El aire, cálido en comparación con el agua, me golpeó en la cara, pero aún así, no sentí la necesidad de inhalarlo. Bastante metros más arriba, pendía el cielo nebuloso. Bajé los ojos y enfoqué la vista al frente. Veía una parte del muro de la enorme piscina de hormigón, y sobre ella, el patio cubierto de pasto. Me acerqué a la orilla de la piscina, y no pude evitar quedarme estupefacta.

Yo no sabía nadar. Nunca había aprendido, y no era eso un problema para mí, pero ahora había nadado. Y no sólo eso, había recorrido una distancia de varios metros en apenas segundos. Me aferré con las manos al borde con la cubierta gravillada, y me impulsé ligeramente hacia arriba. No había rastro de David.

-¡Dave!- le llamé, lo suficientemente alto para que una persona se asomara por una de las ventanas del edificio. No hizo más que eso. ¿Acaso no era la ventana de su piso? Ejerciendo presión sobre las manos, logré poner una rodilla arriba y salir del agua resultó más que sencillo. El cabello me pesaba tres veces más de lo normal, y se me pegaba al cuerpo, al igual que la ropa. Me quité las botas llenas de agua y me tumbé sobre un espacio despejado en el césped.

Miraba a todos lados en busca en David, o de quien fuera. No podía haber ido demasiado lejos en tan poco tiempo. Hallarme sola en medio de la noche no me agradaba en lo absoluto. Un ruido lejano llegó hasta mis oídos, como si millones de cristales rotor se desplomaran sobre una superficie dura. Sobresaltada, giré la cabeza hacia el edifico. Nada.

Me puse de pie y me quité trabajosamente el abrigo, todo empapado. Cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo, y sentí inmediatamente el alivio. Lo cogí con la mano derecha, y con la otra agarré el par de botas. Comencé mi retorno hacia el edificio a paso lento, cansado y confuso, envitando las zonas en las que se esparcía la nieve. No podía creer que no estuviera padeciendo de hipotermia o algo similar.

Empujé la puerta de la entrada y reduje el paso aún más por miedo a no resbalar.

Las luces del vestíbulo así como las de los demás pasillos estaban ahora encendidas, bañándome con su resplandor amarillo. Subí por las escaleras, dejando a mi paso varios charcos de agua. Agradecí que el edificio no tuviera portero. De otro modo, me hubiera llenado de preguntas, y no hubiera dejado entrar así como iba. Sólo debía preocuparme de que a ningún vecino se le ocurriera salir y me viera en esas condiciones. Sería humillante.

Cuando al fin llegué al cuarto piso, me quedé a tres escalones. La puerta del apartamento de David estaba abierta. Había manchones de barro en el piso, y la maceta que había junto a la puerta yacían rota en el suelo, con la planta agonizando sobre el frío suelo concreto. Apresuré el paso y entré por la puerta.

-¿Qué?- musité de forma impulsiva al ver las condiciones del lugar. Estaba hecho un caos, por lo que no me importó que mis pies mojados dejaran unas feas manchas sobre la alfombra. Parecía que un tornado había pasado por la sala de estar. Los sillones, tanto como el sofá estaban fuera de lugar, e incluso uno estaba patas arriba, en dirección a la ventana. La barra con las cortinas, tanto como su soporte, habían sido desprendidos, y reposaban tirados en el piso.

La mesa de centro estaba volteada y el montón de papeles esparcidos por todo el piso, sobre los sillones, en el pasillo...., y no sólo los papeles. Toda clase de objetos, desde adornos, como el florero de la mesa, hasta libros. El pantalla plana estaba hecho añicos.

Un cuadro estaba chueco, mientras que otro había caído de plano sobre el piso. Comencé a preocuparme, y me giré inmediatamente. El comedor tampoco se había salvado. Todas las patas de las sillas indicaban una dirección diferente, e incluso una estaba hecha pedazos, quedando la madera descolorida a la vista, por debajo de la capa de pintura oscura.

Sobre la mesa, habían cientos de cristales esparcidos, centelleando ante la luz y sólo entonces me fijé en que el marco del espejo estaba casi totalmente vacío, y un tanto descuadrado. También había un charco de agua .La lámpara del salón había sido arrancada en uno de sus extremos, pero aún iluminaba lo suficiente. Sólo entonces, me percaté de que mis pies se hallaban sobre algo. Una de las calas estaba tirada bajo mi pies, pereciendo.

Entonces, recordé a Tom, y me precipité hacia la segunda puerta del pasillo, que también estab abierta del todo. La habitación estaba desordenada, pero era de esperarse tratándose de un adolescente de diecisiete años. Por lo demás, no había rastro de Tom. Cuando volví al salón para asomarme por el pasillo, me fije que la cerradura de la puerta principal había sido forzada.

Estaba achatada, y tenía una abolladura en la parte superior. Prácticamente, la técnica había sido deshacerse de ella, no forzarla. Alguien había entrado a la fuerza. Pero, ¿para qué?. No podía ser un robo..., no sabían llevado nada; al contrario, la intención había sido destruirlo todo. Además ningún ladrón provoca tanto escándalo. En realidad, era bastante extraño que ninguno de los vecinos hubiera salido, considerando los ruidos que debía de haber provocado lo que había dejado el apartamento en aquel estado.

-¿Estás bien?- casi di un grito cuando sentí la voz entrecortada de David tras de mí. La única reacción que tuve, fue retroceder, aunque los pies se me enredaran. David estaba parado en la puerta, con los hombros caídos y la voz cansada. Respiraba de manera irregular, como si hubiera sido preso de una profunda agitación. Ya no llevaba las gafas puestas, tampoco la chaqueta. En cambio, llevaba la camisa arremangada hasta los codos y el cabello desordenado.

-¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?- pregunté con voz dura, pero sin querer, desesperada. No iba a quedarme sin respuestas.

-¿Te golpeaste? ¿Alguien te hizo alguna cosa?- me interrogó, ignorando mi pregunta e insistiendo en su afán por acercarse. Una vez más, lo evité con cautela.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué alguien habría de hacerme algo?- chillé, harta de sus rodeos.

-Hay más razones de las que eres capaz de ver- respondió con tono amargo, entremezclado con una risa carente de alegría.

-¿Qué razones? ¿Las mismas razones por las cuáles me arrojaste a la piscina?

-Lo lamento Elizabeth, yo...- David intentó acercarse a mí una vez más, pero yo no iba a caer en su juego. Ya me había arriesgado demasiado. Una vez más, la vida me ponían por delante más de lo que era capaz de soportar. Entonces, me di cuenta de que me encontraba cerca del teléfono, que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, descolgado. Lo cogí de un tirón, sin dar tiempo a David para que me frenara. Comencé a discar los números.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó David, de pronto preocupado.

-¿No es obvio? Llamo a la policía.

-¿La policía? Elizabeth, no es necesario ¡no lo hagas!- él intentó convencerme de manera desesperada, como si lo peor que pudiera hacer en ese momento, fuera llamar a la policía. Puso ambas manos extendidas hacia mi, negándome con ellas y con la cabeza. Me llamó la atención en que insistiera con tanto ahínco.

-¿Por qué no?

-Elizabeth, por favor- trató por última vez, justo en el momento en el que la llamada era contestada.

-Habla Elizabeth Niles- contesté a la voz femenina que me respondiera del otro lado de la línea. No alcancé a decir más, por que David se avalanzó rápidamente sobre el cable del aparato, y lo cortó de un tirón, dejando expuesto los filamentos de cobre.

-¿Qué haces? ¿estás loco?- chillé, impresionada por lo que David acababa de hacer.

-No puedo permitir que metas a la policía en esto.

-Alguien ha entrado en tu casa a la fuerza ¿y no quieres implicar a la policía en esto?- repliqué- ¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¿Qué, ahora me dirás que tienes problemas con la ley?

David guardó silencio, confirmando mis temores. Rehuyó de mi mirada, y la clavó en el suelo. No fui capaz de hablar sino después de un largo momento., en el que estuve abriendo y cerrando los puños de las manos, para relajarme y mantener la calma.

-Entonces...- dije, sin poder creérmelo en su totalidad- tienes problemas con la policía.

Sólo cuando oí el retorno, comencé a considerarlo con seriedad.

-Es un malentendido, no es lo que tú crees- intentó excusarse él.

-¿Y qué es lo que yo creo?- me apresuré a interpelarlo y la voz me tembló.

-No hice nada incorrecto- respondió David por lo bajo, con pausas entre cada palabra- de forma deliberada.

-¿Entonces..?

-Tienes que confiar en mí.- fue todo lo que dijo, como si se tratara de algo crucial.

-Confiaba en ti..., hasta que me arrojaste al agua sin darme ninguna explicación- respondí, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Dijiste que me amabas- me recordó.

-Te amo- me causó una especie de irónica gracia que fuera la primera vez que se lo decía con todas sus letras...,y que fuera en esas condiciones, por lo que empecé a sollozar- pero..., no sé que pensar de toda esta locura. Quisiera creer que no tienes nada que ver con esto, que estás igual de desconcertado que yo, pero sé no es así.

-No llores- mustió él. Eso fue suficiente para que volviera a disolverme en lágrimas. No entendía cómo es que no habían llegado antes. Él se acercó a mí, y esta vez no fue capaz de evadirle; había perdido el dominio de mi cuerpo. Me limité a quedarme quita, a dejar que me envolviera en su abrazo y apoyar mi cabeza empapada en su pecho. Estaba llorando con desesperación, e incluso me ahogaba con mis propios sollozos.

Después de toda esa agitación, de pronto venía la calma. Ni me di cuanta cuando estuve sentada en el único sillón que no estaba volteado o destrozado, con David arrodillado enfrente de mí, tratando de detener mis lágrimas.

-Ya pasó- repetía una y otra vez. Cuando había transcurrido un tiempo considerable, me apartó el cabello que tenía pegado en la frente y en las mejillas, y recorrió mi piel con sus finos dedos. Comencé a recobrar la compostura, pero no podía borrar la expresión afligida que contraía mis facciones. Le miraba intensamente, intentando encontrar la respuestas que se negaba a pronunciar en las ventanas de sus ojos, pero incluso ellos estaban blindados. Cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó. Esta vez fue _diferente._

Era un beso elocuente, deliberado y lleno de sentimiento, de ternura y de amor. Duró exactamente lo que debía durar, y luego David se apartó. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, su semblante estaba desconsolado.

-Será más difícil de lo que creía- se lamentó.

-Sería menos difícil si me explicarás lo que sucede- señalé. Mi voz sonaba grave y pastosa, como terminaba cada vez después de un profundo llanto.- ¿por qué no confías en mí?

-No es un asunto de confianza.

-Sin embargo, me ruegas que confíe en ti. Es tu respuesta ante cualquiera de mis preguntas.

-Tu confianza y tu amor es a lo único que puedo apelar ahora. No me niegues eso.- suplicó él. Había cogido mis manos húmedas entre las suyas.

-Mi vida se resume a algo aún más raro sobre lo raro- dije, intentado sonreír- debería dejar de sorprenderme de las cosas que suceden.


	39. Impacto

Impacto

Decoración, moda, farándula. Decoración, moda, farándula..., cocina, más farándula.

_Común._

Había hojeado la antigua revista por lo menos tres veces, preguntándome por qué la gente no se molestaría en tener ediciones de revistas recientes en las salas de espera. No quería enterarme de las primicias del matrimonio de alguien que ya se había divorciado. A pesar de eso, la gente tomaba la las ajadas revistas y las leía con interés. Incluso, reconocí algunas que había leído en mi última visita, hacia ya varios meses.

Pero aún así, las personas las leían. Las tomaban, y fingían tener interés en lo que en ellas decían. Lo cierto, es que no tenían nada mejor que hacer, y no los culpo, porque no hay nada más estresante que una sala de espera de un centro mental.

Me incorporé en el asiento y recobré la postura. Richard se percató de mi impaciencia y me miró por el rabillo del ojo. Se hallaba sentado junto a mí. No me dirigió la palabra. No lo había hecho desde que llegara aquel día sábado en la noche, completamente empapada, y sin ninguna excusa lo suficientemente convincente.

Me sentí incómoda y jugueteé un poco con mis manos, extrañándome que no hubiera comenzado a sudar. Normalmente era así como sucedía cuando estaba bajo este tipo de situaciones.

Apenas había cuatro personas más en la habitación, sin contar a las dos recepcionistas que quedaban ocultas tras el mesón. Siempre me había preguntado por qué los harían tan altos, debería ser incómodo para ellas estar allí como si se encontraran encerradas.

En la silla de la esquina, la que daba a la ventana, había un caballero mayor y solitario. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y con uno de sus pies, al igual que con el dedo índice, no hacía más que tamborilearse una rodilla y el suelo, imitando los segundos. En realidad, creo que eran algo más rápidos, puesto que estaba impaciente.

Tres asientos más acá, había una señora regordeta y maquillada hasta el extremo, con un niño pequeño junto a ella. Las piernas del niño ni siquiera alcanzaban a tocar el suelo, porque el asiento era demasiado alto aún para él y tenía que conformarse con balancear las piernas de adelante hacia atrás, aferrando las manos al borde del asiento para no caerse. La expresión del pequeño era ausente, desinteresada, como si no tuviera ni idea de dónde se encontraba o sencillamente no le importara. Me gustaría haber tenido la misma actitud despreocupada de aquel chiquillo.

Y para terminar el cuadro, había otra señora mayor, que bien podría pasar por la némesis de la otra. Nada de maquillaje, nada cremas, ni siquiera se había molestado en peinar el seco cabello que le caía largo hasta los hombros, poblado de canas. Sus facciones lucían demacradas, ya que la mujer prácticamente se hallaba en los huesos. Los carrillos se le hundían tanto, que parecía que la boca le iba a desaparecer.

Apenas se distinguían los ojos, aplastados por las arrugas y las ojera de los párpados. Las manos sobre el regazo se movían de un lugar a otro, impacientes, pero lerdas. Al igual que el resto de la piel, estaba increíblemente arrugada y las venas se le marcaban demasiado, sobresaliendo. Daba nervios de tan sólo mirarla.

Y luego pensé, en que a lo mejor, en su juventud, había sido una mujer bella, que había sufrido de manera parecida- sólo parecida- a la mía, que se abría enamorado y seguramente habría hecho muchas de las cosas que la gente suele hacer. En ese entonces, su piel debería haber estado más tersa, menos muerta, y se movía con facilidad. Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no podía quitarme una idea fija de la mente; no quería envejecer.

No quería llegar a esa edad y tener que mirarme al espejo, para darme cuenta que la vida se me ha ido escapando de a poco, convirtiéndome en la sombra de lo que solía ser. No quería tener que depender de otros para moverme, para hacer mis cosas, no poder valerme por mi misma.

No quería enfermar y despertar un día para descubrir que ya no era capaz de levantarme de la cama y que me quedaría allí para siempre, hasta que mis ojos se cerraran para siempre. No quería que mi mente comenzara a traicionarme, a jugarme malas pasadas y a olvidar cosas que alguna vez consideré relevantes. No quería vivir sin tener ninguna esperanza de un porvenir mejor.

Me estremecí en asiento una vez más e ignoré la mirada exasperada de Richard, clavando la vista en el suelo.

Pero había quienes no tenían que preocuparse por eso. Existían aquellos que no eran más que un punto fijo en la corriente de la vida, siempre constantes, siempre iguales, siempre permaneciendo..., _eternos._

Y pensar que todo mundo podría evitar las penurias de la vejez si tan sólo fueran _mordidos. _

La recepcionista anunció un nombre, y la señora regordeta tomó de la mano al pequeño niño y lo condujo hasta la primera puerta a la derecha. Al entrar, la puerta se cerró tras de ellos con un _clic._

El señor de la ventana continuaba tenso, apremiado e inspeccionando el tráfico de las calles por debajo. Ocasionalmente, se oía la campanilla de un teléfono, que era respondido inmediatamente por una de las recepcionistas. Otras sonidos de oficina provenían también del otro lado del mesón, ensuciando la suave música de ambiente. Entonces, por fin, se dignaron a decir mi nombre.

-Elizabeth Niles- dijo una de ellas y alcé la vista- pase.

Me puse de pie y me encaminé arrastrando los pies hacia la consulta que tan bien conocía; la de la tercera puerta. Richard me siguió con la vista hasta que entré y cerré la puerta. El doctor Nesbitt me esperaba tras su escritorio.

-Vaya, vaya, Lizzie Niles. Cuanto tiempo sin verte por aquí- me saludó el doctor con una sonrisa. Llevaba el cabello entrecano corto, más aún de lo que recordaba, al estilo militar.

Me acerqué al escritorio y le estreché la mano que me ofrecía, sin decir palabra. Traté de sonreírle. Luego, me giré y me encaminé hacia el pequeño sofá anaranjado de la esquina, el que siempre ocupaba.

-¡Cuánto has crecido!- comentó, mientras rodeaba el escritorio y se sentaba en el asiento con gran respaldo a unos metros del mío. No podía decir lo mismo de él, aunque obviamente algo había crecido, en la zona abdominal. Tenían un lápiz en una mano y un tablero sobre las rodillas. Seguramente, era mi extenso historial.

-Veamos- murmuró mientras lo hojeaba- ¿a qué se debe esta visita?

-No lo sé- fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Pero, ¿por algún motivo estás aquí, no?

-Me obligaron a venir- solté con mala intención.

-Hmm..., eso no es bueno, pero ya que estás aquí, ¿por qué no intentas contarme qué ha sido de tu vida desde la última vez que nos vimos?

_Bueno, mi abuela enfermó más de lo estaba y falleció, dejándome al cuidado de mi supuesto padre, que resultó ser un vampiro. Y resultó también ser, que ni siquiera era mi padre, así que escapé y me fui a vivir con el abogado de mi abuela, a quien se le metió entre ceja y ceja la idea de mandarme a un instituto. Allí conocí David, mi profesor de matemáticas de quién estoy irrevocablemente enamorada, aunque se comporte de una manera bastante extraña, y ahora mantenemos una relación clandestina hace un par de semanas._

-Nada interesante- respondí- mi abuela falleció hace varios meses, y ahora estoy al cuidado de Richard.

-Si, me enteré de eso. Lo lamento mucho. Seguramente, ese fue un duro golpe para ti. Cuéntame, ¿cómo lo sobrellevaste?

_No fue mayor problema. Estaba demasiado ocupada cuestionándome el hecho de que me hubiera sentido atraída por mi propio padre antes de saber de quién se trataba._

-Lloré mucho...- contesté- fui a su funeral, y de vez en cuando la extraño.

-Ese de vez en cuando es recurrente?

-Cuando estoy sola.- dije sin otorgarle demasiada importancia.

-¿Y qué piensas cuando eso ocurre?

-Me imagino de que manera actuaría ella, dependiendo de las cosas que me suceden...- le expliqué. En esta respuesta estaba siendo sincera.

-¿Y logras imaginarlo?- inquirió, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, con gesto pensativo. Sabía exactamente a dónde quería llegar con eso.

Negué con la cabeza. Siempre que iba al psiquiatra me sucedía lo mismo..., no entendía ni pizca de lo que preguntaba. Me limitaba a responder con lo reconocidamente lógico, y nada más.

-Bien, has mencionado el instituto- dijo luego. Su bolígrafo se deslizaba por mi ficha sin detenerse, ni siquiera miraba para escribir.- Nunca antes habías ido, ¿cómo ha sido ese cambio?

-Bueno.

-¿Cómo es la relación con tus compañeros?

-Buena.

-¿Has conseguido hacer nuevo amigos?

-Unos cuantos.

-¿Te fue difícil?

-No.

-¿Qué hay sobre las materias?

-Fácil.

-¿Y lo maestros?

-Bien.- en realidad, era _más que bien._

-¿No hay nada más que quieras añadir?

-No.

-Bien- murmuró el doctor Nesbitt reclinándose en su asiento. Comenzó a leer algo en mi ficha, y alzaba los ojos repetidas veces para ver lo que yo hacía. Me quedé sentada, mirándole, con las manos sobre las rodillas.

Había un péndulo con forma de delfín, de adorno en su escritorio. Centré mi atención en él, viendo cómo se mecía de un lugar a otro, simulando el salto de un delfín a la _luz de la luna. _

--Según lo que me dices, debo asumir que estás bien- dijo el doctor Nesbitt de pronto.

-Estoy bien- afirmé.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿en qué crees que puedo ayudarte?

-Usted no puede hacer nada por mí- dije con desdén.

-Vaya, nunca antes habías contestado de es manera, Lizz. ¿qué te motivó a hacerlo?

Sus estúpidas preguntas.

-Nada.

-¿Entonces?

-Me molesta venir aquí.- confesé, pero más con la intención de hacerle sentir mal que quejándome.

-¿y por qué vienes?

-Creo que sabía que me obligaban a venir, como siempre.

-¿Te obligaron a venir?

-Sí.

-Bueno, es un mal comienzo. La base para un tratamiento, es que la persona misma sienta la necesidad de buscar ayuda.

-Es que yo no necesito ninguna ayuda y ningún tratamiento.

-Sin embargo estás aquí- señaló él, dejando al descubierto mi debilidad por acatar ordenes. ¿Cómo iba a negarme si Richard prácticamente me lo había impuesto? Eso iba contra los cánones normales que regían mi vida desde..., des que era vida.

-Tiene, razón- admití- tengo una razón para estar aquí. Y es que quiero que le explique al caballero que esta sentado allá afuera que estoy perfectamente bien, y que no necesito ningún tipo de tratamiento.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- inquirió suspicaz, entornando los ojos.

-Sí- dije con toda seguridad, obligándole a levantarse pesadamente de su asiento de cuero, y dirigirse hasta la puerta para hacer pasar a Richard, quien entró de inmediato. Saludó cordialmente al doctor,, y pasó a tomar asiento en el sofá junto al mío. Ni siquiera me miró.

-Bien, señor Carsons- comenzó el doctor Nesbitt- estuve hablando con Lizzie y ella me puso al día. No he notado mayor perturbación en su hablar, es por eso que me gustaría escuchar su versión y las razones que lo motivaron a traer a Lizzie aquí.

-Bueno doctor, no sé qué le habrá contado Elizabeth- Richard sólo empleaba mi nombre completo cuando estaba molesto conmigo- pero mi imagino que está al tanto de mi situación como tutor de ella.

-Sí, me enteré de lo ocurrido con la señora Niles- respondió el doctor. Me pregunté por qué a la gente le costaba tanto decir las cosas por su nombre- no podía pasar desapercibido.

-Sí, pero el problema es que creo que eso aún está repercutiendo en Elizabeth- continuó Richard.

-¿De qué manera?

-Tiene pesadillas constantes, recurrentes. Suele despertarse gritando y hablando sobre monstruos y cosas por el estilo.

Son vampiros. Hablo de vampiros, repetí en mi fuero interno, molesta. Destetaba que Richard estuviera desmintiendo todo cuanto había dicho.

-No me habías mencionado eso, Lizz- dijo el doctor Nesbitt amablemente dirigiéndose a mí.

-Se me pasó- me excusé. Mentira, mentira.

-¿No me quieres contar de qué se tratan?

-Es uno- repliqué, como si fuera algo evidente.

-Bueno, ¿no me quieres contar de qué se trata ese único sueño?

-Pesadilla- mascullé, y Richard me lanzó una mirada fulminante, crispando sus manos sobre las rodillas.

-Elizabeth- dijo por lo bajo, en tono severo.

-No, no se preocupe- intervino el médico- Ella me dirá cuando quiera decírmelo, no debemos presionarla.

-Por fin- exclamé con ironía. De inmediato, sentí los ojos de ambos hombres clavados en mí y sentí un poco de vergüenza. Nunca, en mis muchos años de sesiones terapéuticas me había atrevido a contestarle a alguno de los psiquiatras que me habían tratado.

-¿Estás molesta, Lizz? ¿Sientes enojo por alguna cosa? – volvió a intentar el médico. Su mirada comprensiva y alentadora no le daba como para convencerme.

-Estoy incómoda aquí.- contesté con voz dura- le he dicho que me ayude convenciendo a Richard para que pudiera irme, pero todo lo que hace es hacer más y más preguntas.

-Es mi trabajo- se excusó él, con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en la gruesa boca.

-Es muy fácil para la cantidad de dólares que se echa al bolsillo- dije con la clara intención de ofenderle. El doctor Nesbitt retrocedió en su asiento, y lanzó una mirada de reprobación hacia Richard. Como diciéndole que no entendía como no era capaz de controlarme y ponerme atajo.

La única respuesta de Richard, fue la mirada nerviosa e incómoda, además de reprobatoria.

-Digo la verdad. He visto las boletas de honorarios- continué.

-Como dije; es mi trabajo- me debatió el médico- no puedes esperar que trabaje gratis.

-Sí, como sea. ¿Me puedo ir?

-¿Por qué intentas desafiarnos? ¿No se te presta la atención suficiente en casa o..?

-¡Deje de hablar gillipolleces! – contesté exasperara. Me puse pie con brusquedad y encaré al hombre- No, no tengo problemas de autoestima, tampoco he pensado en suicidarme ni pienso que la vida es una pérdida de tiempo. Jamás he consumido drogas y tampoco pienso hacerlo. Tengo pesadillas como cualquier persona normal, y puedo lidiar con ellas, es más; ya me acostumbre. No tengo depresión ni me han vuelto los ataques de ansiedad.

-Me duele la muerte de mi abuela, pero no me mantengo enfrascada en eso todo el día y si así fuera, lo último que querría sería reavivar el tema hablando con usted. No estoy nerviosa y no tengo problemas de aprendizaje. Tampoco tengo fobia social ni veo cosas que no existen. Soy una persona normal, con una vida normal, que intenta convencer a todo el mundo de que eso es así, aunque parece que nadie le cree, porque la ven como poco menos que una loca.

El doctor Nesbitt se quedó quieto en su asiento, sin ser capaz de cerrar la boca. Tenía los ojos clavados en los míos, intentado ver que había detrás de mis palabras. Comprobé, satisfecha, que lo que acababa de decirle era lo último que esperaba de mí.

-Nadie ha empleado el término _loca_, Lizzie- pronunció el doctor, aún estupefacto.

-Pero es ahí dónde quieren llegar- aclaré- Usted sólo pretende encontrar alguna falencia en mis declaraciones para construir a partir de eso todo un trastorno mental, y luego recetarme fármacos y recomendarme terapias que no necesito.

-Te estás comportando de una manera muy infantil, Lizz. Pensé que estabamos hablando como personas adultas- replicó el médico, con algo de falsa seguridad en la voz. Estaba nervioso, como si el pobre temiera de que Richard se diera cuenta de su evidente incompetencia. Ni siquiera podía controlarme a mí con sus juegos de palabras. Pero lo que dijo el hombre fue más de lo que fui capaz de soportar. Si había algo que no toleraba, era que se me tachara de infantil e inmadura, porque yo no lo era. ¡No lo era!

-No tengo por qué seguir con esta discusión absurda, está claro que usted no me va a ayudar- le dije con la voz más ácida que pude colocar, combinada con una mirada que pretendía ser intimidante. Inmediatamente, e ignorando por completo a Richard, me giré hacia la puerta y salí por ella a grandes zancadas. La azoté tras de mí, y el estruendo me pareció demasiado fuerte, mas no miré atrás. Atravesé la sala de espera con rumbo al gran corredor, donde doblé en una esquina y llamé repetidas veces el ascensor.

Se demoró una eternidad. Había comenzado a considerar la idea de bajar por las escaleras- eran trece pisos- hasta que Richard llegó junto a mí. Venía iracundo y con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Creo que nunca le había visto tan molesto con anterioridad.

-Pero, ¿qué rayos te sucede?- exclamó, agitando las manos.

-Te dije que no quería venir- contesté, y para mi sorpresa, fue con el mismo volumen y la determinación que él había empleado.

-Esa no es razón para comportarte como lo has hecho, jovencita- reclamó él. Tenía el rostro colorado a causa de la ira, la vergüenza, o ambas juntas. Y el bendito ascensor que no llegaba.

-Es la primera vez que le hablo con sinceridad a ese tipo- respondí de forma despectiva.

-Ese tipo, es una persona respetable, y tú lo has insultado, ¿sabes la vergüenza que me has hecho pasar?

-Te diría que lo lamento, pero no es así. Ya te dije que hice lo quería hacer- nuestras voces se elevaban por sobre el nivel de lo normal, acompañadas de un pequeño efecto de eco. Una mujer joven había llegado para esperar el ascensor, mas al ver nuestra discusión se apartó varios pasos, para no entrometerse.

Al fin, la flecha de la pared cambio de color, pasando del deslucido rojo a un intenso verde. Entonces, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Un hombre de maletín salió hacia fuera, dejando tan sólo a una señora con un bebé en un coche. Sin esperar reacción por parte Richard, me subí en el ascensor. Me di cuenta de que tanto él como la mujer joven me siguieron. El descenso hasta el subterráneo fue lento y tedioso.

El bebé que llevaba la señora en el coche era pequeño y hermoso. No superaría los dos años, era rubio y vestía una polera blanca, con una jardinera azulada. No le dediqué más que la primera mirada, la de cuando entré. Pero luego, me vi obligada a voltearme hacia él, eso cuando sentí un fuerte tirón en el pelo. Me llegaba tan abajo, que el niño se había incorporado en su coche para juguetear con uno de mis mechones negros.

Cuando me giré hacia él, lo hice más por reflejo que porque fuera movida por otra intención. Lo cierto, es que no me había molestado su gesto. Simplemente, me había pillado desprevenida.

Fue cuando el bebé retrocedió, ocultándose tras la manta que le cubría sus piernas, chillando. La mujer que lo acompañaba, seguramente su madre, levantó la vista para mirarme con claro enojo. Probablemente creería que yo había hecho alguna cosa que asustara a su hijo. La mujer entornó los ojos, e intentó calmar al bebé. Richard me lanzó otra mirada reprobatoria y esta vez me encogí de hombros. Sólo había mirado al niño..., nada más. No había hecho nada para que reaccionara de esa manera, llorando, gimiendo y ocultándose.

Tanto la mujer joven como la señora con el coche bajaron en el piso primero. Allí nos abordó un sujeto de aspecto desaliñado. Las puertas se cerraron y volvieron a abrirse a los pocos segundos. Entonces, me adelanté para bajar. Sin mirar atrás, para ver si Richard me seguía o no, caminé por el estacionamiento del subsuelo, en busca del coche de Richard. No me era difícil recordar en qué sección había aparcado, puesto que los espacios y las secciones estaban señaladas por letras.

Mis pasos resonaban por suelo de concreto, húmedo. En menos de un minuto, estuve junto al auto. Vi que Richard todavía venía varios metros más atrás, así que me apoyé contra la parte trasera, cruzándome de brazos. No sabía lo que iba a hacer a partir de ahora. ¡Tenía tanta impotencia!

Era como si todas las fuerzas del mundo estuvieran en mi contra, excepto una. Excepto David.

En el instituto, las cosas habían empeorado las últimas semanas. Ya no hablaba con nadie más que con Dave, salvo por los demás maestros. Steve y yo habíamos perdido por completo el vínculo, desde aquel día sábado que saliera enfadada de su casa, y ahora parecía hacer buenas migas con su hermana y sus amigas; Tara, Mina, Nikki, Margaret y Jen. Ésos eran un grupo, los que se acercaban más a los normal. El otro grupo, era el de los superficiales, aquellos que no pensaban más que en diversión y que andaban todo el día con espejo en mano. En ese grupo, estaban Nathaly y Stephanie, y ocasionalmente compartían con chicos de cursos mayores, como el círculo cercano a Tom Craven. Del hermano de mi novio, no tenía mucho que decir, sólo que me evitaba y yo era feliz con eso. Era claro que yo no le gustaba ni pizca, y él tampoco a mí, por lo que alejados; mejor. A veces, me preguntaba si a David le dolería de cierto modo la evidente enemistad entre su hermano menor y yo, pero era claro que ese mismo sentimiento existía entre ellos dos también. Y para terminar, tampoco gozaba de buena fama entre los estudiosos de la escuela. De eso, se había encargado personalmente Alex Fanning.

Fuera del ambiente escolar, me quedaban Martha y Richard, y en cierta medida, Bella. Solía llamarla unas dos veces por semana, eso cuando ella no me sorprendía con una llamada repentina. Pero Bella estaba demasiado lejos como para que pudiera sentirme realmente como su amiga. Martha apenas nos visitaba ya, y ahora que Richard se había molestado, prácticamente me había quedado sola.

Tal vez, fue por eso que me aferré aún más a mi relación con Dave, quien desde lo sucedido en aquel día se había rehusado a invitarme a su casa otra vez. Pero apate de eso, se comportaba con bastante normalidad. Habían ocasiones en las que no podía juntarse conmigo, porque decía tener mucho trabajo acumulado. Yo no quería presionarlo y menos ser un estorbo. El sentirme enamorada era lo único que me mantenía viva y a flote.

Richard rodeó el carro, y se metió dentro. Ni siquiera me ordenó que me subiera, pero era obvio. Podía estar molesto, pero no me iba a dejar allí. Una vez a dentro, bajé hasta el tope la ventana de mi asiento. El aroma a gasolina que había en el subterráneo y la ausencia de brisa comenzaban a provocarme náuseas. Aunque..., había algo más. Un aroma diferente, inquietante...,

-¿Qué pasó con el aromatizante?- dije en voz alta, alzando la mano para tocar la pequeña lámina que colgaba del espejo retrovisor. Richard no respondió y abandoné el intento de entablar diálogo. Él dio marcha atrás, y casi exclamé cuando salió de un solo tirón del puesto en el aparcamiento y se encausó en la vía. Él también parecía sorprendido. Vi como apretaba sus manos rugosas contra el volante, afirmándolo.

Condujo rápidamente por la especie de la laberinto oscuro que resultaba ser el estacionamiento y subió por la rampa. La luz blanquecina del exterior me dio de lleno en la cara, pero mis ojos se acostumbraron casi de inmediato. Richard ni siquiera esperó ante el _disco pare _que había frente a nosotros, y se introdujo en la autopista. Unos bocinazos llegaron desde atrás.

-Te saltaste un alto- comenté por lo bajo.

-Lo sé- contestó él, con la garganta tensa. Desvié la mirada, y me concentré en el paisaje, asomándome por la ventana. El viento frío me golpeaba la cara, por lo que pequeñas escarchas frías se pegaban a mi piel. La nieve cubría gran parte de aquella zona de la ciudad, la más próxima a las montañas. Cerca de casa apenas caían algunos copos ocasionales. Pero aquí era diferente.

El manto blanco se extendía por casi todas las aceras, los patios de las casas, las plazas y las azoteas de los pequeños edificios. Las calles estaban limpias y relativamente despejadas, a causa de los pequeños copos de nieve que caían de forma irregular sobre el pavimento.

-Cierra es ventana- ordenó de Richard. Su entonación carecía de expresión. Decidí no llevarle la contra; había sido suficiente revelación por un día.

-Vaya, me hiciste caso- dijo luego- ¿qué pasó con lo de llevarme la contra en todo?

-No te llevo la contra en todo- respondí, como si fuera algo obvio- Tampoco e lo que pretendo hacer.

-No lo puedo creer- replicó él todavía en su papel de ironía- ¿y se puede saber entonces qué bicho de a picado estos últimos días?

-No sé de que me hablas.

-No te hagas la desentendida, sabes muy bien a qué me refiero, Elizabeth- vaya_, Elizabeth_. Richard seguía molesto, aunque su voz se hubiera suavizado..., un poco.- No hablas en casa, ya no me cuentas nada. Tus amigas viven invitándote a salir, pero jamás las quieres invitar a casa, porque según tú están muy ocupadas. Ni siquiera llaman por teléfono. Llegas de tu salidas tarde or la noche, toda empapada, y ni te exijo que me des explicaciones.

-Perfecto entonces- convine

-Pero es que quiero que me des explicaciones. Siempre espero que tengas ese mínimo reparo de confianza en mí como para hablarme de las cosas que te pasan.- me sentí mal por Richard. Recordé mi infancia, cuando la abuela hacia el papel de tirana, puesto que ella ponía las reglas y Richard las quebrantaba consintiéndome.

Ahora las cosas habían cambiado un poco, y Richard se había visto obligado a tener que ser él el de la mano dura, y no podía culparle por eso. Era injusto que me apartara de él tan sólo por ese motivo.

_Es como el matrimonio_, pensé en mi fuero interno, pero no supe qué responder, y Richard parecía querer seguir desahogándose.

-Sé que estás pasando por un período complicado; yo también lo viví, aunque no lo creas.- continuó él, y se me vino a la mente la imagen de antigua fotografía en sepia que Richard nos había enseñado una vez., años atrás. Debía de haber tenido unos veinte años cuando le hicieron el retrato. Lo cierto, es que había sido bastante bien parecido.

-No paso por ningún período complicado; estoy bien.

-No, no estás bien. Nadie que esté bien se comporta de la manera en la que tu lo haces a veces. Tienes esas pesadillas todas las noches, apenas comes y si estoy de suerte de escucho murmurar dos o tres palabras. Y eso que no soy un hombre con mucha suerte.

No pude responder nada ante eso, porque él tenía razón. ¿Acaso le iba a decir que estaba equivocado, qué simplemente era percepción suya? No, no podía.

Richard calló al fin, y se concentró en conducir. Pasamos por delante de una plaza, cuando noté que se había saltado otro _stop_.

-¿No viste esa tampoco?- pregunté, volteándome hacia atrás para asegurarme de que efectivamente había otro disco pare en la esquina. Y allí estaba.

-No lo sé- farfulló él, frunciendo el ceño y desviando la vista hacia sus pies.

-Vas demasiado rápidos- añadí- tal vez por eso no lo viste.

-No sé qué diablos...- masculló Richard, con los ojos clavados en sus pies, que se perdían bajo el manubrio.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte de pronto alertada- ¿estás yendo más rápido?

-Esto no me obedece- admitió él,, con la voz temblorosa. Había abierto los ojos desmesuradamente y su cara surcada de arrugas se contraía en una mueca de horror.

-¡¿Qué?!- chillé, incorporándome en el asiento. Eché una ojeada rápida al indicador de velocidad..., iba a llegar los ciento veinte.- ¡Richard, detente!

-¡No puedo!- exclamó él con voz ahogada. Entonces, vi que delante de nosotros se cruzaba un coche rojo, por la calle transversal. Para nosotros, había luz roja. Me desabroché el cinturón de un tirón y me incliné sobre el volante, para girarlo antes de que nos estrelláramos con el coche. La maniobra fue hecha a tiempo, pero el auto seguía corriendo como un condenado por una de las arterias más transitadas de Vancouver. El auto rojo, fue sólo la antesala para lo que venía esquivar después.

-¡Detén el auto!- ordené, al ver que Richard se quedaba petrificado, dependiendo el rombo de coche sólo de las precarias maniobras que era capaz de hacer yo con el volante. Agradecí enormemente que hubiera insistido en que David me enseñara algo sobre conducción, y que él hubiera accedido a hacer lo por lo menos dos veces.

-¡_No puedo_! ¡Los frenos! ¡Los frenos son los que no responden!- contestó Richard, prácticamente gritándome con voz ahogada en el oído. Entonces, reaccioné con un segundo de retraso.

La parte delantera, la derecha de auto, impactó contra una camioneta que intentaba interceptarnos. Podía imaginar en qué estado habría quedado el parachoques y la laces. El coche que me remeció la cabeza, pero el auto no se detuvo. _Peor_; salió disparado hacia la vía contraria.

Tuve que ser aún más rápida para evitar a los coches que corrían de frente hacia nosotros. No sé cómo conseguimos sortear a un inmenso autobús que se nos atravesó en el camino. Los gritos de Richard eran atenuados por la intensa lluvia de bocinas que había a nuestro alrededor. También se oía los frenos de los coches, y sus ruedas emitiendo chirridos al rozar con el pavimento.

Pro algún motivo, los limpiaparabrisas comenzaron a funcionar, entorpeciéndome aún más la vista. ¿Acaso estaba nevando con más intensidad?

-¡Cuidado!- aulló Richard, justo en el momento en el que esquivaba una van. El pecho le ondeaba una y otra vez y su respiración entrecortada era agitada y rasposa. Tenía una mano presionaba sobre el pecho, y se había arrancado el nudo de la corbata. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, y la boca desmesuradamente abierta. Una vena se le marcaba en la frente, y tenía la piel enrojecida. De todo eso, me di cuanta en apenas un vistazo que le dediqué. No podía desviar mi atención de la pista, aunque cada vez viera menos de ella.

Pronto, el parabrisas se cubrió completamente de blanco y ni siquiera le mecanismo logró limpiarlos. Ni siquiera alcancé a advertirle a Richard cuando el coche se impactó de lleno contra un obstáculo duro y metálico. Sentí una mezcla de sonidos, de ruidos desgarradores y unos gritos lejanos. La cabina del coche comenzó a perder peso, y sentí como se inclinaba hacia un lado. Pronto, Richard quedaba por debajo de mí y una fina línea roja le cruzaba la frente.

Todo se movía de manera extremadamente lenta. Entonces supe que ya no tenía sentido que siguiera con las manos en el volante, y las aparté. La garganta de Richard se había contraído, dejando la pies suelta alrededor. De hecho, todo su cuerpo había quedado inmóvil y pesado. Los cristales del parabrisas caían sobre nosotros como si se tratara de una llovizna, entremezclados con los pequeños copos de nieve.

El volante habría retrocedido hasta aplastar a Richard, y lo mismo había ocurrido de mi lado del coche. Los restos de vidrio pasaron por mi rostro, pero no sentí dolor. Me había preparado mentalmente para experimentar los embates de la colisión, pero nada ocurría. No había dolor, ni incomodidad, y extrañe el normal torrente de sangre que debería invadirme, tal como sucedía ahora con Richard. La puerta estaba abollada hacia adentro, y había chocado con mi cuerpo, deteniendo el impacto.

Ví como mi hombro quedaba grabado en ella. Entonces el remezón paró, y pude comenzara asimilar realmente lo que había pasado. Se escuchaban miles de voces en la lejanía, horrorizadas, gritando, llamando por ayuda. Un ir de pasos de un lado a otro y la melodía distante de una sirena de emergencias.

-¡Richard, Richard!- le llamé, mientras intentaba estirar mi brazos hacia su cuerpo, esquivando las partes del deformado coche gris. Mas no hubo respuesta de su parte; Richard estaba inconsciente. El hilo rojo que le cruzaba la frente se había empeñado en desbordarse por su rostro, cubriéndolo de una fina capa escarlata.

Tenía un olor metálico, que se evaporaba en aire alrededor, a pesar de la ausencia de calor. El líquido era tan espeso, tan cálido que era imposible visualizar otra cosa que no fuera eso en el ambiente.

Pronto caí en la cuanta de que había olvidado todo cuanto estaba a mi alrededor..., veía todo rojo, todo lleno de sangre, llamándome, cantándome. ¿Por qué tenía que negarme ante lo que la propia naturaleza había impuesto?

_¡Por Richard...., tienes que negarte por Richard!._

Podía oír como su corazón aún latía.

Pero mis ojos seguían cegados por aquel filtro carmesí, envolvente e increíblemente deseable. La garganta se me secó y sentí como si no hubiera comido en días, cosa que fácilmente podría pasar por cierto. La boca se me abrió de forma involuntaria y extendí los dedos hasta tocar el cálido líquido que emanaba del cuerpo de Richard, pero justo en ese instante, un nuevo impacto, más intenso que el anterior, remeció el coche a medio volcar y lo deslizó hacia un costado.

Sentí el choque entre metales, desgarrado, como si ocurriera directamente dentro de mi oído. Me vi obligada a retirar la mano, que ahora estaba empapada de sangre. Me le acerqué al rostro y me embriagué con su aroma.

Yo era fuerte, era rápida...., podía hacerlo y huir antes de que alguno de los testigos pudiera adivinar lo que había ocurrido.

Eran tan..., _fácil._


	40. Recuerdo

Recuerdo

-No gracias, almorzaremos afuera- insistía Jasper. Incluso cuando hablaba portugués su voz se mostraba segura e inquebrantable.

-Pero, no es problema...- continuaba la muchacha. Casi podía imaginar la sonrisa pícara de la joven mucama que se empeñaba por darnos el mejor servicio. Seguramente, ya había sido deslumbrada por Jasper.

-Insisto en salir. Aún no terminamos de recorrer la ciudad- claramente, eso era una mentira. No podíamos salir.

–Oh, esta bien. ¿No necesita alguna otra cosa? ¿Más toallas, algún...?

-No, no- la frenó él. No necesitamos nada más, estamos bien. Muchas gracias.

Era increíble lo insistente que había resultado ser la mucama. Desde que llegáramos al lugar, se había encargado especialmente de atender nuestra habitación, todo obviamente para gozar de la buena vista. A Jasper le divertía eso, y yo no podía culparle. Tampoco me ponía celosa, después de tantos años, ya me había acostumbrado a que las mortales lo devoraran con los ojos, incluso en mi presencia.

Al fin, la joven se dio por vencida y se marchó. Jasper cerró la puerta en el vestíbulo, que se mantenía aislado del resto de la habitación por un biombo. Se deslizó en silencio, y retomó su antigua tarea. Dejé de prestarle atención, y volteé la cabeza.

Sol..., y calor.

Los rayos implacables del astro gigante se reflejaban en las aceras, en las calles de asfalto, en los puentes, en las ventanas y en las azoteas de las inmensas edificaciones de la ciudad. La gente paseaba por las calles, de un lado a otro, con apenas unas cuantas prendas. La mayoría caminaba a ritmo lento, como si el calor los aturdiera. La mayoría iban colorados a causa del cansancio, y usaban gafas y sombreros. A algunos, la frente les sudaba.

Los más solicitados eran los bares, donde vendían bebidas y una que otra heladería. Ni siquiera en verano el ritmo de la ciudad aflojaba, y los vehículos iban de un lugar a otro con igual congestión. Seguramente, el número de turistas que llegaba, superaba con creces a los lugareños que abandonaban la urbe para ir a vacacionar a algún otro lado. La vista lejana del océano refrescaba un poco la vista, que era distorsionada por una lejana iglesia de forma cónica.

-Tú...,¿recuerdas cómo era sentir calor?- pregunté de pronto.

-¿Calor? No realmente- respondió la voz suave de Jasper, mientras distribuía el peso de su cuerpo, acomodándose en el sofá.

-He sentido ardor- aclaré- es lo más cercano que he experimentado de esta forma.

-Deberías dejar de mirar por la ventana...,- me aconsejó- te pueden ver.

Hice caso omiso a sus palabras, y mis ojos subieron hasta encontrarse de frente con el cristal de la ventana de la habitación. Era mediodía, y el sol me golpeaba de lleno en la cara, reflejando cada una de las partes de mi piel hacia vidrio cristalino, donde se formaba un reflejo luminoso y centelleante de mi misma. Entonces, vi Jasper tenía razón, y me aparté.

Él se encontraba sentado, intentando armar un pequeño barco de la _época del descubrimiento_, y tan sólo con piezas prefabricadas de madera. Se había mantenido en eso toda la mañana. Jasper solía ser bueno en casi todo lo que hacía, pero esto no lo había intentado nunca, por lo que era algo desconocido para él. Apenas se estaba familiarizando. Había pasado el tiempo de forma parecida mientras estuvo fuera de casa.

Algo me carcomía por dentro. Una cosa había ocurrido el día anterior que me había dejado inquieto el pensamiento. No sabía muy bien como decírselo a Jasper.

-Creo que algo anda mal- solté de pronto. Me deslicé hasta sentarme junto a él, y fijar los ojos en su trabajo. Tampoco él dejaba de mirarlo, con ojo experto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- inquirió.

-Ayer por la tarde vi a un hombre pasar por la calle, me llamó la atención- eso porque iba abrigado hasta el cuello, a pesar de que la temperatura bordeaba los treinta.

-Hay personas raras en todos los sitios, ¿qué es lo extraño?

-Bueno, que me llamó la atención..., y acostumbrada como estaba a seguir el hilo del futuro de las personas; lo hice.

-Sí, pero no debes frustrarte por eso. Aunque hayas perdido el don, no dejas de ser especial- me reconfortó Jasper, dedicándome una sonrisa cariñosa. Yo siempre iba a ser especial para él.

--¡Pero lo ví!- repliqué y Jasper se incorporó en su asiento. Dejó el barco semiarmado sobre la mesa, se volvió apoyando el codo sobre la rodilla.

-Alice...., sé que para ti es difícil de aceptar de un día a otro que...

-Te digo que lo vi.

-Está bien. ¿Qué fue lo que viste?- preguntó él , con tono serio. Sabía que había algo de desafío implícito en su pregunta.

-Él iba a cometer un crimen atroz. Tomaría un taxi en la esquina, y luego se dirigiría a la casa de su víctima, en la _Rua Miguel Lemos_, donde le daría muerte asfixiándola.

-¿Y cómo sabes que en verdad se trataba de una visión?

-Vi el noticiero anoche- respondí. Me había estado callando lo ocurrido desde ese entonces- Se llamaba Pedro Aveiro. Se suicidó después asesinar a su esposa..., tenía antecedentes.

-¿Estás hablando enserio?

-Por qué te mentiría?- pregunté un poco ofendida.

-No lo sé- Jasper se puso repentinamente de pie.- ¿por qué me ocultarías esto tanto tiempo?

-Necesitaba meditarlo, no lo comprendo.

-Creí que era incapaz de ver a voluntad- dijo él desconcertado.

-Yo también, pero..., lo hice, ¿no?

-Me parece que sí- aceptó él, encogiéndose de hombros. Jasper se volvió hacia mí, con expresión severa- ¿has intentado ver algo más?

-No- respondí, bajando la cabeza. Me miré las manos entrelazadas sobre mi falda- no me atrevo.

-Debes intentarlo- me alentó él, que ahora se encontraba justo arrodillado junto a mí, cogiendo mis manos.- sino, nunca sabrás si has recuperado la habilidad o no.

-Preferiría no saber- le expliqué. Habían pasado varios segundos- Preferiría creer que nunca lo he perdido..., sólo que no lo uso.

-¿Me estás diciendo que prefieres vivir en el engaño?

-Engaño e ignorancia no son sinónimos, Jasper- musité y el sonrió, como cada vez que yo pronunciaba su nombre. Llevaba haciéndolo desde hace años.

-¿Entonces quieres ser una ignorante?- preguntó él con suavidad. Sus dedos recorrían la parte inferior de mi mandíbula.

-Lo prefiero, sí- reafirmé, pero Jasper no se dio por vencido. Me insistió una y otra vez. De una manera y de otra. Parecía gracioso que ahora fuera él el entero, y yo quien necesitara un apoyo. La mayoría del tiempo no era así. Yo tenía que andar al pendiente de él, sobretodo cuando nos encontrábamos entre humanos, en el instituto, en las calles..., tenían que vigilarlo, mantenerme junto a él, y asegurarme de que no perdiera el control. Jasper me había hecho sentir algo gratificante cuando supe que pudo estar todo ese tiempo lejos de mí, solo, y que fue capaz de contener sus deseos.

-Sabes que esto no tiene sólo que ver contigo. No quiero sonar egoísta, amor, pero sin tu don, la familia está actuando a ciegas.- los ojos de Jasper destilaban una profunda emoción, tanto, que llegaba nublarme el pensamiento.

-Pero..., soy cobarde, Jasper- respondí, encogiéndose de hombros. Era increíble lo débil que me sentía en ese momento. Incluso mi voz parecía de campanillas de cristal, al punto de romperse en mil pedazos de un segundo a otro.

-No, tú no eres cobarde- me alentó él- eres el ser más valeroso que conozco. Posees una determinación que sólo he visto en ti.

-Eso era cuando tenía seguridad de las cosas, de su porvenir. Ahora me he quedado ciega.

-Pero no sabes si eso es en verdad cierto- terció él.

-Tengo miedo de intentarlo- dije, inclinándome ligeramente hacia delante. Quería que él comprendiera mis motivos- Tengo miedo de descubrir que lo que vi ayer fuera sólo una coincidencia, un producto de mi imaginación.

-¡Pero lo comprobaste! Lo que viste en verdad sucedió- insistió Jasper.

-No lo sé.- me apresuré a contestar. Ladeé la mirada, para evitar la suya- tal vez incluso eso fue una mala jugada de mi mente.

-Alice, ¿tu mente?- exclamó él- No creo que en verdad estés sopesando esa posibilidad. Tanto tú cómo yo sabemos que eso es absurdo.

-Está bien, pero aún así, no quiero que mis temores se hagan realidad. Prefiero no saber.- sentencié, y aparté mis manos sutilmente de las presión de las suyas. Él no impuso resistencia, pero continuó firme e implacable en el empeño.

-¿Qué te está sucediendo?

-Nada.

-Tú no hablas así. Alice jamás se limitaría a sí misma, ni dejaría que sus miedos tomaran el control y ejercieran acción sobre ella.

-Tal vez no me conoces bien- señalé, aún rehuyendo de su vista. Eran demasiados años juntos como para que me creyera semejante mentira.

-Te conozco.- me aseguró Jasper, indemne- comencé a conocerte desde que aparecieras ante mí en aquel restaurante en Philadelphia..., ¿recuerdas?

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?- Jasper había conseguido arrancarme una sonrisa a duras penas. El tan sólo recuerdo de nuestro primer encuentro, me alegraba la existencia. Él se incorporó, y se sentó en el sofa junto a mí. Me rodeó con un brazo por los hombros y me atrajo hacia él. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, mi perfecto apoyo. Sentí sus dedos delicados sobre mi cabello, alborotándolo. Contraje las piernas, y las doblé hasta poder poner los pies sobre el mismo sofá.

Entonces, mi conciencia voló lejos de allí, como si de un estado de relajación se tratara. Era lo más parecido a dormir de lo que podía disfrutar a veces, aunque no soliera hacerlo. Debía eliminar toda la tensión de mi cuerpo para poder hacerlo, y no era cosa fácil.

Entonces, y de pronto, el aire cálido de la habitación de Río de Janeiro, se fue tornando más frío, tal cómo era aquel día Domingo, en el invierno de 1948.

_Era temprano, y todavía faltaba más o menos una hora para que comenzaran las misas dominicales, por lo que las calles estaban prácticamente vacías._

_Esa era la Philadelphia de 1948. Había viajado desde Biloxi, pasando por varios sitios y con un único objetivo; encontrar a quien había sido el protagonista de mi premonición. Hacía varios inherentes años había despertado en medio del más intenso ardor, como si se me desgarrara cada una de las partes del cuerpo, desmembrándome. Sentía el corazón quieto, pero continuaba situado en mi pecho, y yo seguía siendo consciente de que estaba allí._

_Yo seguía siendo consiente de mí, y de cuanto pasaba a mi alrededor. El abrir los ojos al mundo fue como nacer, sólo que no tenía a nadie que me guiara, y las sensaciones que experimenté me golpearon repentinamente, y en mi interior no era capaz de comprender la inmensidad de cosas que me rodeaban. Parecía como si yo no hubiera estado destinada a percibir las cosas que percibía. Unas imágenes breves, cortas e interrumpidas relampagueaba en mi mente._

_Pero eran así, como relámpagos, por lo que duraban apenas unos segundos, pero llegaban a mí con una intensidad inigualable. Aún así, todo no dejaba de ser borroso, confuso, lejano y , sobretodo, ajeno. No eran los ojos con los que estaba viendo el mundo los que habían visto esas imágenes._

_Sin rumbo y sin identidad me había visto obligada a entregarme a mis instintos, y sin duda lo hubiera hecho- quizás con qué desafortunado desenlace- de no ser porque otros ojos distintos me ayudaron a ver lo que creía era invisible para mí. Esos ojos no se encontraban en ninguna parte de mi cuerpo..., eran externos, eran simbólicos. Me habían mostrado lo que había frente a mí, lo que se toparía mi camino, y de qué manera debía comportarme para lograrlo._

_Vi que mi existencia tomaba un rumbo diferente al que mi cuerpo me imponía, y supe que lo que me mostraban mis ojos ocultos era mejor. Así que había decidido fiarme de mi visión y aferrar a ella todas mi esperanzas. Pero eso no era lo únicos que había visto._

_Yo no estaba sola en aquella futura y próspera vida. Tenía un compañero, alguien en cuyos ojos podía proyectarme y encontrar una profunda devoción. El dueño de aquellos ojos, estaba en aquel momento tan perdido como yo. Por su rostro cruzaba la estela de la culpa, y sus pies se movían de manera pesada, por causa del mismo sentimiento. Inclusive el color de sus ojos distaba mucho del que dominara sus iris en alquel futuro que yo había visualizado._

_Entonces, decidí que el primer paso sería buscarle, lo cual no resultó ser tarea fácil, sobre todo para una desadaptada como yo._

_Y allí me hallaba, caminando por las calles de Philadelphia, en busca de un restaurante, llamado__ La Casa de Jones. Había visto con anterioridad que él estaría allí aquel día._

_Había doblado en la tercera esquina, y entonces divisé la taberna._

_Empujé la puerta y entré. Como el resto de las calles, el sitio estaba casi vacío._

_Un hombre desayunaba en una mesa próxima a la puerta, sosteniendo un periódico, y había otro sujeto apoyado sobre el mesón del desvencijado bar. El periódico anunciaba en primera plana, con letra negra y recta que había comenzado el bloqueo en Berlín._

_Una mujer robusta y alta atendía al hombre de la barra, al mismo tiempo que una muchacha joven llevaba una taza de café hasta otra de las mesas, donde la recibió un caballero de llamativo bigote. Todo estaba listo y dispuesto para suceder tal cual como lo había previsto...., al igual que los últimos tres días._

_Me dirigí hasta la barra, consciente de que el hombre sentado cerca de la puerta me seguía con la mirada. Aún no terminaba de acostumbrarme que los seres cálidos sintieran esa fascinación por mí. Me senté en una de las bancas, girando sobre ella una sola vez, y la mujer robusta clavó los ojos en mí. Parecía molesta de verme todos los días. Me preguntó si acaso ordenaría alguna cosa hoy, y yo le respondí cordialmente que no, que simplemente estaba esperando por alguien._

_El aroma de s sangre era oleoso y pesado, nada que me atrajera de sobremanera. Ella se irritó aún más, lanzándome una mirada de soberbia, pero optó por ignorarme, mientras dirigía miradas impacientes por la gran ventana del frente. Ya era hora de que viniera apareciendo._

_Había comenzado a tamborilear una melodía sobre el mesón. Dos personas más habían entrado, pero ninguno de los dos hombres era el que yo esperaba. Los minutos pasaban, uno tras otros, hasta que comencé a desconfiar seriamente de que me había sido revelado. Tal vez, no pasaba de ser pura y genuina imaginación desbocada._

_Fue entonces cuando le vi. Venía del lado derecho de la calle, con paso firme, pero pausado. Llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos, y caminaba mirándose los zapatos. El cabello claro y la piel contrastaban con el atuendo oscuro que llevaba, sombrero incluido. Tal y como debía ser, él viró y empujó la puerta de la entrada, haciendo resonar la pequeña campanilla que anunciaba la llegada un visitante._

_Casi inmediatamente después de él, llegaba una mujer, que aprovechaba de pasar mientras él mantenía la puerta abierta. Vi cómo sus ojos escarlata devoraban a la mujer, y cómo sus fosas se dilataban para oler mejor el torrente cálido que corría por las venas de ella._

_Mas él se había asegurado de saciar bien su sed antes de mezclarse con la sociedad de los mortales. La mujer pasó, y se dirigió hasta el extremo del mesón, donde ocupó una banca, pero él hizo bien en mantenerse apartado ella, y se dirigió al lugar más cercano a la puerta. Precisamente, el lugar que yo había escogido. Posó sus níveas manos sobre el mesón, haciendo ademán de sentarse, pero se detuvo. Yo me había quedado con los ojos fijos en él._

_Aún me parecía increíble que algo que prácticamente había visto en sueños ahora estuviera presente en medio de un día real. Él era exactamente igual a como lo viera en mis visiones._

_En cuanto reparó en mi presencia, su actitud se volvió cautelosa. Me había reconocido como a uno de los suyos, y sabía que debía guardar distancia._

_-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – me desafió él, pero sin perder la compostura. Definitivamente sabía cómo comportarse frente a los humanos. Sus intensos ojos rojos se clavaron en los míos, como si mi par fuera un reflejo del suyo. Una prueba más de que éramos iguales._

_-Te he estado buscando, así como tú me has estado buscando a ti- respondí con absoluta seguridad._

_-No te conozco- negó él, retrocediendo un poco. La mujer robusta aún se encontraba ocupada atendiendo a la nueva clienta.- Has de haberme confundido._

_-No te he confundido- le aseguré, atreviéndome a girarme en la banca, para quedar completamente frente a él._

_-¿Por qué me estabas buscando?- preguntó, manteniendo la distancia. La sospecha, la duda y la curiosidad dominaban su semblante blanquecino. Una emoción indescriptible me embriagaba, pues era la primera vez que me topaba con alguien de quien podía tener la certeza que percibía el mundo de igual manera que yo._

_-Debemos estar juntos- dije por toda respuesta, esperando que el comprendiera._

_-No lo sé- replicó él- Insisto en que me confundido. No soy yo a quien busca, pero puedo ayudarle a localizar a quien desee._

_Entonces, me puse de pie de un brinco, quedando prácticamente a un palmo de él. Frunció el ceño y me siguió con la vista hasta que lo rodeé en grácil y sutil movimiento. Y luego, a aquella distancia, le tendí la mano enguantada._

_-Jasper – asentí, y él se quedó estupefacto. No podía darle prueba más fehaciente de que lo que decía ea verdad._

_-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- inquirió. Parecía más desconfiado aun, pero por toda respuesta, hice un movimiento con la mano, como si con eso confirmara mi invitación. Jasper clavó la vista en ella y dudó por un segundo. Luego me dedicó una mirada serena, pero no por eso menos desconcertada. Alzó su mano vacilante y entrelazó mis dedos con los suyos, en un claro signo de que confiaba en mí, una extraña, y que aceptaba mi invitación._

_Entonces, contemplamos nuestras manos unidas y me invadió un sentimiento de grandeza. Ya desde el primer encuentro, había comenzado a profesar una clase de afecto por el ser que tenía delante. Para ser sincera, aquello había empezado desde que lo visualizara de manera irreal, como una semilla que se depositara en mí desde ese entonces, y ahora comenzara a brotar a un ritmo acelerado. Pude notar que algo similar ocurría en el interior de él, lo que hizo que sus labios se corvaran en una débil sonrisa. Apreté con suavidad su mano y me giré hacia la puerta, tirando de ella._

_Jasper no opuso resistencia y me siguió olvidando lo que fuera que hubiera ido a hacer a aquel lugar. Atravesamos la puerta y viramos hacia la derecha. No íbamos hacia ningún lugar conocido, y marchábamos dejando todo atrás, e ignorando todo lo demás. Habíamos abandonado el lugar en el más completo silencio, porque Jasper había aceptado mi invitación de emprender una vida juntos. Una existencia mejor y más llevadera. Después, sólo fue cuestión de tiempo que halláramos a Carlisle, y posteriormente, a lo que hoy era nuestra familia._

_Familia que ahora estaba más separada que nunca._

Me incorporé en el asiento, e incliné mi cabeza para darle a Jasper un corto beso en la mandíbula. Él reaccionó de inmediato, cambiando el peso de peso de su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó, sin esconder su agrado.

-Porque me seguiste aquel día. Porque confiaste en mí ciegamente, sin saber cuáles eran mis verdaderas intenciones.- respondí. Sabía que Jasper sabía en lo que había estado pensando.

-Ese fue el momento en el que dejé de arrepentirme de las decisiones que tomaba- añadió él. – Además, te plantaste ante mí con tanta seguridad..., parecía que no ibas a aceptar un no por respuesta.

-Estaba casi segura de que aceptarías.- señalé- después de todo, te había visto compartiendo el futuro conmigo en mi visión.

Jasper iba a decir algo, justo en el momento que el móvil comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesita. Él estiró un brazo rápido y cogió el aparato. Seguramente debía ser Carlisle; pues era el único que le llamaba, para informarle sobre los acontecimientos. Inmediatamente me aparté de él, quien no se mostró sorprendido. Espero hasta que yo desapareciera en la otra habitación para hablar con tranquilidad.

-¿Carlisle?

No alcancé a oír el resto de la conversación, porque me llevé las manos a los oídos. Si había alguien que estaba de acuerdo con la medida de Carlisle de mantenerme al margen de todo, era yo. Lo que menos quería era encontrar un indicio que me guiará hasta concretar el acto recurrente en mi visión. Yo inclinándome sobre el cuello de Bella. Había estado pensando al respecto, mas por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no comprendía qué circunstancias podrían llevarme a actuar de aquella manera. Hasta el día de hoy, seguía profesando un profundo sentimiento de amistad hacia ella.

Dirigí mis pasos hasta el baño, en una esquina de dormitorio, para aislarme aún más de la conversación. Lo único que oía era voz de Jasper, difusa y una especia de reverberancia. Entré al cuarto de baño y encendí las luces. Fue cuando mi imagen se reflejó en el gran espejo sobre el lavamanos. La luz amarillenta y cálida rebotaba sobre cada centímetro de mi piel expuesta, haciéndola centellear. Los destellos me entorpecían la vista.

Había tenido la oportunidad de verme en el espejo en reiteradas oportunidades a lo largo de mi estancia en la realidad. Siempre me había mostrado conforme con mi aspecto, el aspecto de una criatura fina y hermosa. A veces, me preguntaba cómo había sido mi aspecto de pequeña, o por lo menos, de cuando era mortal. Lo más probable, es que esa apariencia distara mucho de la actual, y que mis rasgos fueran menos finos.

Tal vez mis ojos habrían sido negros, o verdes, incluso a lo mejor marrones. Mi cabello no habría de haber lucido tan lustroso y seguramente mi nariz no fuera perfecta como ahora.

Cuando Carlisle decía que la ponzoña de un vampiro hacia milagros, no exageraba. Incluso, podría considerársele como _el elixir de la vida,_ de la inmortalidad.

Podía sentir las vibraciones de la voces de Jasper y Carlisle, por lo que tuve que mantenerme en mi icómoda postura. Carlisle...

Todavía recordaba sus últimas palabras en el despacho de la casa. Veía con nitidez la crispación de su rostro cuando yo había mencionado el nombre de Lizzie, y recreaba a la perfección las palabras que él había pronunciado con profundo pesar, aquellas que decían que era tiempo de optar. Dijo que no podía defraudar a Edward. Esa espina me perseguía hasta el día de hoy. Había revisado el pronostico metereológico la noche anterior, percatándome especialmente de Vancouver. Había nevadas...

_Había nevadas._

Ese hecho me había perseguido toda la noche. Me pregunté si acaso ya habría sucedido, o si estaría por suceder. Me asaltaba una y otra vez la interrogante de si acaso el cuerpo de Lizzie, fuerte en comparación al resto de los mortales como era, lograría resistir el impacto del vehículo. Deseaba con fervor que fuera así, y que no saliera de aquella situación más que con un par de feos rasguños.

Si ocurría de forma contraria, no sería capaz de perdonármelo jamás. Carlisle tampoco lo haría, mas en su caso, sería peor. Me había percatado de que durante el tiempo que la pequeña Elizabeth había estado con nosotros en Forks, se había creado un vínculo entre ambos más firme que el que se forjara con cualquiera de nosotros. No había habido temporada en la que Carlisle se hubiera mostrado más dichoso y vivo.

El relacionarnos con mortales nos hacía ser vulnerables y que nuestras vidas pasaran a desarrollarse de manera similar a la suya. Imperfecta.

No me di cuenta cuando mis pensamientos fueron sucediéndose unos a otros, todos referentes a la misma persona; Carlisle. Pensaba reiteradamente en aquella última situación, cuando me pedía encarecidamente que llamara a Jasper, que huyera del país , que no volviera. Recordé también, la ocasión en la que Jasper y yo llegáramos hace ya tantos años.

Se había mostrado reticente a mí historia, en especial a la parte de las premoniciones, pero en cuanto le mostramos que estábamos dispuestos a cambiar nuestro estilo de vida y llevar una existencia pacífica con los humanos, dijo que no tendría inconvenientes en aceptarnos en su aquelarre, y más tarde como parte de su propia familia.

No me di cuanta cuando aquella pantalla irreal me cubrió los ojos, y volvía a tener otro atisbo del futuro. Quise resistirme, pero luego comprendí que era absurdo. Vi a Carlisle estrechando una mano suave, pero avejentada y no por eso menos elegante. En el anular de aquella mano, reposaba un pequeño anillos de plata.

Él anillo de plata. Después, vi el rostro de nuestro líder confuso, y decidí que había sido suficiente.

Me sacudí la cabeza y me apresuré a abrir la llave del grifo de agua. Cogí el agua con las manos y me la llevé hasta el rostro. El agua fría no me refrescó. Sentí las gotas de agua caer desde mi piel hasta la loza del lavamanos. No oía ni la voz de Jasper ni la de su interlocutor a través de la línea telefónica

Cogí la toalla de percha, y me sequé la cara. Jasper tenía razón. Yo había recuperado mi don ,el que por algún motivo desconocido se comportaba de manera extraña mientras estábamos en Forks. Me pregunte si acaso...

Pero no podía quitarme la imagen de la visión reciente y latente. La mano de Carlisle estrechando aquella otra; la portadora del anillo. El gesto me era familiar y lejano, y enseguida supe el por qué.

Yo había estrechado la misma mano en el pasado, con el mismo anillo y en el mismo lugar, ante la mirada atenta de Bella, de Edward, y del resto de los presentes.

-No puede ser- musité, y corrí hasta volver a la estancia principal. Allí estaba Jasper, sentado en el mismo sitio en el que le había dejado, con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y la cabeza tomada entre sus manos.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- pregunté, antes de revelarle cualquier otra cosa.

-No debería decirte esto- dudó él- pero creo que no hará daño. Hemos perdido el contacto con Carlisle.

Quien llamó recién era Emmett.

-¿Perdido el contacto?- repetí- ¿qué quieres decir?

-Exactamente eso. Desapareció del mapa y no sabemos dónde está.- me explicó él, alzando la vista hacia el frente. Poseía esa mirada táctica y fría, estratégica. Su mirada de militar- No habría dejado que eso sucediera de forma voluntaria, eso es seguro. Ha de haberle ocurrido alguna cosa.

-¿No tiene idea de donde estaba?

-No- negó Jasper- él había preferido mantener información en privado. Tal vez, Edward conozca su paradero, pero localizarlo a él sería aún más difícil.

-¿Entonces?- me tembló la voz.

-Estamos de brazos cruzados.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Veí la impotencia viva en su mirada- Rosalie y Emmett irán a Denali por Esme, y tal vez por Tanya y los demás. Esa era la intención de Carlisle; pues decía que íbamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible. Luego volverán a Forks, e intentarán buscar algún indicio que les indiqué la posición de Carlisle. Su plan es bueno, pero toma demasiado tiempo.

-Tengo uno mejor- anuncié. De hecho, no era un plan, porque sólo tenía un inicio y no un fin, y tmpoco contaba con las seguridad necesaria. Pero era una idea.

-¿Cómo?

-Tengo un plan más rápido- le expliqué, de la manera más sencilla que pude- Nosotros iremos por Carlisle.

-¿Nosotros? Pero, Alice, sabes que no es conveniente que...

-Yo sé dónde está Carlisle.- solté.

-¿Él te lo dijo?

-Él no me dijo absolutamente nada. Acabo de tener una visión.

Jasper entreabrió los labios, y se puso de pie.

-Y funcionó?- preguntó con voz ahogada.

-Sí- respondí con una sonrisa, opacada ahora por la desagradable situación. La alegría pareció transmitirse por un instante a Jasper, pero luego la frialdad de guerra volvió a dominarle.

-No podemos movernos de aquí.- sentenció.

-Pero debemos hacer alguna cosa. Ahora que sabemos...

-Si te involucras en la situación..., podría terminar de mal modo.- me advirtió él. Su voz me indicaba que iba a dar su brazo a torcer en ese asunto.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga, entonces?

-Dame un segundo- dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Me dio la espalda y se llevó los dedos a la barbilla, con gesto pensativo. Al cabo de unos segundos, se volvió instantáneamente.

-Bien- anunció- Ya que conocemos el paradero de Carlisle, pero no es conveniente que te involucres directamente con él, cambiaremos lugares. Emmett y Rosalie irán por Carlisle. Tú y yo iremos a Denali.

-No me convence y lo sabes- tercié.

-¿Por qué no? Así no tendrías que involucrarte de manera directa, pero no te quedarías con la sensación de ser un estorbo inútil, porque esa es tu sensación, ¿no?

Jasper me conocía tan bien.

-Sí- admití por lo bajo.

-Entonces está decidido- puntualizó- llamaré a Emmett para comunicarle el cambio de planes.

Jasper cogió nuevamente el móvil y se lo llevó al oído. Apenas vi sus dedos marcando el número.

-Por cierto- mención, antes de que su llamada fuera contestada- ¿dónde rayos está Carlisle?

-En Italia- solté, y el rostro de Jasper palideció aún más. Por un momento, creí que dejaría caer el teléfono.

No se atrevió a preguntarme si lo que decía era cierto o no. Como el resto de la familia, Jasper tenía una confianza ciega en mis visiones. Y ahora, yo había recuperado mi don, y mi confianza también era absoluta en ellas.


	41. Sin lágrimas

Sin lágrimas

Era demasiado _fácil._..,

Pero lo fácil no era siempre lo correcto. De hecho, casi nunca lo era. No sabía qué estaba bien y qué estaba realmente mal, pero esa pista me sirvió. Entonces, mi mente ya había decidido abstenerse..., pero no así mi cuerpo. La interrogante ahora era cual de los dos resultaría ser la parte dominante. Algo en mí deseaba saberlo, pero no se me dio la oportunidad. Dos grandes manos me cogieron por los brazos, jalándome hacia atrás.

Como resultado, caí sobre la puerta del auto, la que había sido arrancada junto conmigo. Quien me apresaba me soltó y no pude determinar de qué manera logró escabullirse, pero lo hizo, dejándome sola en medio del desastre.

Aturdida como me encontraba, con el cuerpo tullido no fui capaz de levantarme. El golpe me había remecido los sesos, y ahora me hallaba horrorizada por lo que había pensado hacer. Me llevé una mano a la boca, y me aterré al comprobar que estaba manchada de sangre. La alejé de mí, como si la peste la hubiera infectado, y retrocedí arrastrándome por el suelo. Vi cómo mi aliento se hacia presente en el aire, gélido.

Escuchaba todo ese ajetreo alrededor, los murmullos de los presentes, distantes, el ir y venir de vehículos, de pasos, de sirenas....

-!Díos mío!- se oía la voz distante de una mujer.

-!Necesitamos espacio!- replicaba otro hombre.

-!Hay que llamar a emergencias!

-!Mantened la calma, por favor! !No cruzeís el perímetro- clamaba una voz enérgica.

-Llama a las unidades- ordenaba otro timbre de voz distinto, más cercano.

-!Por favor, señora!

-!Déjeme pasar!

-!Distancia, por favor!

-!Necesitamos una ambulancia!

-!Por favor, matener la calma!

-!Rogers, Glass, bordear la zona sur!

-!Corran, corran, corran!

-Despejen el área, es por su seguridad.

-Aquí, Lenny. Una patrulla por la calle poniente, dos más por la izquierda- decía un voz proviniente de un rayo. Ninguna de esas personas duañas de las voces se encontraban cerca, pero yo las oía. Sus voces formaban un torbellido que me producía disturbios en la razón y me llevé las manos a los oídos.

El pánico invadía a los allí presentes, pero también tenía cierta injerencia en mí. De hecho, influía bastante.

Seguramente, no tardaría en venir la ambulancia, quizás los bomberos..., y la policía. Allí donde me encontraba, rodeada de un montón de autos magullados, no lograba ver a nadie, y nadie lograba verme a mí. Suspiré aliviada, pero volvía a alertarme cuando vi que un hombre de cara grande y redonda sacaba la cabeza por una de las ventanas de una camioneta que se encontraba volteada. Pedía ayuda una y otrz vez. Si lo oía gemir, probablemente, sería en el primer lugar que buscarían. El hombre me hablaba directamente a mí, de manera explícita..., me pedía ayuda, pero yo no podía prestársela. Menos cuando él se encontraba atrapado dentro de la cabina, con múltiples heridas y sangrando por todos lados.

_Está bien..., está bien...., todo está bien. Respira, _ me dije a mí misma.

Cuando mi cadencia se volvió regular, supe que era momento de salir de allí. No podía arriesgarme a que me descubrieran. Hubiera sido alimento para los periodistas, como las migajas de pan lo son para las palomas. La joven que salvó del accidente sin siquiera un rasmillón. No podía exponerme de ese modo.

Me fui a gatas hasta hallar un hueco entre la chatarra en la que se había convertido los autos lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera pasar. Cuando lo encontré, me preocupe de que hubieran algunos curiosos intentando asomarse al otro lado de la barrera de metal. Me pregunté qué tan rápido podría llegar a correr...

Era sólo cuestión de concentrarse lo necesario. Esperaba realmente que fuera así. Era mi única opción.

Respiré hondo y evoqué todas mis fuerzas a correr hacia delante. Había visualizado un sitio varios metros por delante, cerca de una plaza. Me bastó con formarme la imagen para que me encontrara allí en menos de lo que me llevó pestañear. Tuve que reprimir un grito. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer.

Mas no había tiempo para comenzar con cuestionamientos. Me adentré entre el follaje de la plaza- el cual se encontraba aplastado por la capa blanca- corriendo, pero a ritmo normal, dejando atrás todo el alboroto del accidente.

_Nadie me vio..., Nadie me vio,_ Esa era la frase que me rondaba una y otra vez en la cabeza. Era increíble, era irreal..., pero era. Una vez más me sentí cómo si pudiera con todo, y ello me alentó a seguir a delante. En mi camino, me topaba con más personas que acudían presurosas en la dirección contraria, para curiosear de puro morbo. Rogué para que mis ropas un tanto rasgadas y sucias no llamaran la atención de ninguno de los transeúntes.

Así sola y sin dinero como me encontraba, me tomaría casi medio día llegar hasta el piso de Richard. Maldije en voz baja cada vez que daba un paso, hasta que me cansé de hacerlo, porque nadie me oía y sobretodo porque se me acabaron los insultos. La nieve a pesar de ser débil, no amainaba en ningún momento, y me alegré- sólo un poco- de que algo tan vano como la temperatura no me afectara. Tenía el pelo húmedo al poco rato.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Juraría que alguien más me había sacado a la fuerza del auto, aunque sopesaba seriamente la posibilidad de que tal vez haya sido mi propia fuerza la que me impulsara hacia atrás y lejos de Richard. No podría determinarlo. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido...incluso para mí.

Había calculado que llevaba más o menos la mitad del camino, cuando el tedio me invadió. No estaba cansada, estaba aburrida. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que vivir en un sitio tan grande?

Las calles estaban limpias, como si el propio clima se encargara de ellos. Los adornos navideños tricolores resaltaban en las vitrinas de los almacenes con sus colores intensos y luminosos. Una que otra luz de guirnalda se encontraba encendida, a pesar de que era casi mediodía. La gente iba de un lugar a otro, haciendo las compras navideñas de última hora, cargadas de bolsas de compras y de paquetes gigantescos. Los niños corrían emocionados con la perspectiva de que aquella noche, lo visitaría Santa Claus. Embustes.

Cada vez que pasaba por afuera de algún lugar de comercio, oía la chillona y alegre música navideña. Canciones trilladas como la del _Rodolfo el Reno_, _Noche de Paz_ o _Jingle Bells_, dominaban a atmosfera con sus tañidos de campañas y voces agudas. A lo lejos, a veces se oía un coro, cantando villancicos.

Imágenes grandes de renos, duendecillos, regalos y hombres de barba blanca decoraban las ventanas. Las luces apagadas se enrollaban en los tejado y alrededor de los postes. En las vitrinas, se veían los numerosos juguetes, y los carteles que publicitaban las ofertas y los descuentos de último momento. Los centros comerciales estaba atestados. No comprendí cual era el afán de intentar buscar siempre el mejor regalo.

No importaba lo bueno que fuera, porque al año siguiente siempre había que regalar algo mejor, como si se tratara casi de un compromiso o poco menos que una obligación. Le encontraba razón a Dave en ese punto.

Las fiestas navideñas habían perdido el norte, y ahora estaban siendo devoradas por el monstruo de la economía y el comercio. Por que los que más ganaban con la imagen bonachona de Santa Claus eran los comerciantes, los que tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cada vez que recibían una tarjeta de crédito de las manos de un angustiado comprador. Comerciantes y niños..., felices. El resto..., pues, esa era otra historia.

Se suponía que era víspera de Navidad, y casi la mitad de las personas andaba con el semblante urgido y tensionado.

Así, aburrida como me encontraba y segura de que no podría correr por toda la ciudad sin llamar la atención, decidí someterme a la piedad de algún chofer de taxi. No había usado el autobús para volver de la escuela y no iba a empezar ahora. Me senté en la parada con las manos vacías y sin nada de dinero en los bolsillos.

Una anciana de abrigo rojo compartía la banca conmigo. Llevaba un sombrero a juego y bolso oscuro, el cual sostenía con ambas manos. Tenía aquel rostro angelical, ese propio de la abuela idealizada. Recordé cuando mi propia abuela decía no encajar con el estereotipo de una abuela. Ahora, comprendía mejor a lo que se refería.

-Es un día frío, ¿no?- comentó de pronto, obligándome a voltearme hacia ella. Vi que tenía la piel blanca, acompañada de cabello corto, rizado y oscuro, aunque ahora se hallaba dominado en su totalidad por canas.

Su timbre era pausado y tierno, amable y acogedor. También eso calzaba con la imagen estereotipada.

-Sí, lo es- convine. Consideré de mala educación no responderle, así que lo hice.

-Llevaba bastante tiempo sin nevar de esta manera- volvió a decir la mujer. Tenía la vista clavada en el cielo, azulado y nuboso. Luego bajo la vista, y me miró con sus ojos azules bajo el ala del sombrero. Entonces, me sonrió con amabilidad y dulzura.- ¿Y qué hace una pequeña como tú sola en este día frío?

-Yo...- dudé por un momento. No quería darle a ella motivos para sospechar- pues, me perdí.

-¿Te perdiste?- preguntó ella, aprensiva.

-Sí, si..., yo..., salí con mi tio- dije. Si la mujer me conociera, sabría que estaba mintiendo, porque cuando lo hacía comenzaba a parpadear de manera apresurada- pero luego lo perdí de vista.

-Así que te perdiste- asintió ella con expresión divertida.

-Sí, ¿qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada, nada- repitió ella. Me percaté de que se mecía a penas en el asiento, hacia delante y hacia atrás. No pudo dejar de llamarme la atención aquel gesto. Mi difunta abuela solía hacerlo cuando se hallaba impaciente.- ¿Tienes como volver a casa?

-Tomaré un taxi- dije por toda respuesta.

-¿Tienes dinero?

-Pediré pagar en el destino.

-Ya veo- asintió ella lentamente. Permaneció callada bastante rato. No podía creer que no pasara ningún tazi a esa horas- Tienes un cabello hermoso. Mi nieta solía tenerlo casi tan largo como tú.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Nos separaron- contesto ella con la mirada distante y nostálgica. No sabía como podía habalr de un tema tan delicado con una extrañan y aún así manteniendo la sonrisa inquebrantable. En eso, se parecía a la abuela

-Lo siento- dije por lo bajo- también me sucedió algo similar.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Las historias se parecen siempre, ¿no?

-Supongo. – reconocí, sin comprender del todo a lo que la señora se refería.

-¿Qué te pasó a ti?- preguntó después de unos segundos. No me había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo mientras hablaba con aquella mujer. De hecho se sentía muy bien. Sirvió para relajarme y quitarme los nervios y el trauma. Emití un sonido de duda con la boca cerrada antes de contestar.

-Mi abuela falleció- dije al fin. Intenté que mi voz sonara estable, pero no lo conseguí, como sucedía cada vez que tocaba ese tema.

-¿Aún la extrañas, no es así?- inquirió ella. Parecía muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo, mas se mostraba compasiva, y eso me inspiraba confianza.

-Sí- articulé, no sin cierto esfuerzo en la voz. Aferré mis manos al borde de la banca, para asegurarme de que estaba consiente. Se me marcaron una manchas verdosas en los contornos, a causa de la presión.

-Sé que ella te extraña también, Lizzie- me aseguró la anciana con un hilo de voz. Sus ojos transmitían una profunda calidez, los que provocaron que en mi rostro monótono se dibujara una sonrisa. Me perdí por un segundo en la mirada de la anciana, hasta que me dí cuenta de una cosa.

-Espere- dije, recobrándome- No le dicho mi nombre.

Por toda respuesta, la mujer ensanchó la sonrisa. Luego se volteó para mirar al frente, con semblante sereno.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Me conoce? – inquirí, deseosa de saber cómo aquella anciana desconocida tenía conocimiento de mi nombre. Y de mi apodo.

-Se te hace tarde, querida- dijo ella. Había levantado una de sus manos rugosas para señalar al frente.

-¿No escuchó lo que le dije?- ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Era una anciana! Seguramente a la veterana ya le había comenzado a fallar la mente. Lo más seguro es que ni se acordara de lo que habíamos estado hablando. Pero, sin embargo, ella me había llamado Lizzie.

-Tu taxi espera- insistió, con la mano aún apuntando hacia el frente. Entonces alcé la vista y y aire frío inundó mis ojos. Un taxi aguardaba aparcado enfrente de la parada. El chofer, impaciente, miraba una y otra vez a través de la ventana empañada. No sé cómo no oí venir el vehículo..., juraría que había estado atenta todo el tiempo. Me puse de pie e hice ademán de dirigirme hasta el coche. Entonces, me detuve, pues la anciana de abrigo rojo no parecía tener la más mínima intención de pararse y caminar.

-¿No irá también?- pregunté.

-No, linda- me negó ella.- Éste taxi no puede llevarme a dónde yo voy.

-Bien. Que tenga buen día- eso me había nacido directamente del alma. Aunque sea con buenos deseos podía agradecerle por hacerme pasar el rato y hacerme olvidar por un momento de mis problemas.

-Tú también, querida. Sé juiciosa.- asintió ella. No comprendía como es que a esa edad, y considerando las circunstancias, podía estar tan feliz, tan..., en paz. Me volví, aún sin comprender lo que había querido decir la mujer con sus últimas palabras. Me incliné hacia la ventanilla y la golpeé despacio. El chofer bajó el vidrio.

-¿Va a subir o no?- dijo a regañadientes.

-Me preguntaba si podría pagarle en el destino- dije, entrecerrando los ojos. Estaba preparada para su negativa.- Por favor.

-Sube, niña- dijo él con voz grave y le obedecí. Una vez adentro, me crucé el cinturón de seguridad y me apresuré a limpiar con mi mano la humedad de vidrio. Allí continuaba la anciana, meciéndose en su banca.

Al percatarse de mi atención, alzó una mano en señal de adiós y le respondí el gesto. El coche avanzó y se detuvo varios metros más allá, en la esquina. Miré hacia atrás para ver si conseguía verle, pero ya había quedado demasiado atrás.

Cuando llegué al edificio, le pedí al taxista me esperara mientras subía por el dinero. Me bajé del coche y el señor Cooper me abrió gentilmente la puerta con un cordial saludo, muy propio de él. Le pedí las llaves del piso, excusándome de que había perdido las mías.

-El señor Richard no volvió con usted?- se atrevió a preguntar el empleado. Era lógico, puesto que él mismo nos había abierto la puerta cuando salimos juntos en la mañana.

-No, no..., él- comenzaba hacer lo de pestañear otra vez- dijo que pasaría a la oficina primero.

-Ya, veo...

Cuando por fin el señor Cooper me tendió las llaves, las cuales había descolgado del pequeño tablero que tenía en portería, tomé el ascensor y llegué hasta el piso. Una vez dentro, busqué el dinero que Richard solía guardar bajo el forro inferior de los estantes del clóset, en su recámara. Me alegré de que Richard le hubiera dado unas semanas de vacaciones a la señora Perry. Eran las únicas dos que tenía en el año, por motivo de Navidades. Busqué en el primero, el más alto, en el segundo, pero no fue hasta en el tercero donde encontré los billetes. Tomé un puñado y bajé nuevamente. El taxi seguía aparcado en la entrada, y el señor ** lo observaba con curiosidad. Me apresuré a salir y abría la puerta del copiloto.

-¿Con eso basta?- pregunté, tendiéndole unos cuentos billetes. No sabía cuanto costaba exactamente una tarifa, pero lo que le pasé me pareció un monto razonable.

-Sí- rezongó el taxista, cogiendo los billetes de un tirón. Era increíble que todavía quedaran sujetos tan faltos de cortesía y buenos modales.

-Gracias- yo no iba a olvidar las buenas costumbres. Luego retrocedí y cerré la puerta con un poco más de fuerza de la que era necesaria. No me quedé para ver la cara de enfado del sujeto y me volví para vovler a entrar al edificio. Durante el transcurso del viaje, había tenido el tiempo suficiente para olvidarme de mi conversación con la anciana en la parada, y por lo tanto, para recordarme lo que había acontecido hace unas horas. Por mis pensamientos sólo pasaba la imagen de Richard..., horrorizado, inerte, sangrando, y me estremecí. ¿Acaso estaría vivo? ¿Acaso sería tan fuerte y saldría indemne, como yo?

Recordaba que de niña solía ver a Richard como un super héroe. Primero, porque yo era pequeña y por lo tanto, Richard era mucho más alto que yo y podía levantarme casi sin esfuerzo. Y segundo, porque él era más joven en ese entonces. Además era quien me consentía en casi todos mis caprichos, incluso a veces a espaldas de la abuela. Y ahora, verle así tan acabado y débil, sin tenr la fuerza necesaria para mantenerse consiente.

No podía simplemente sentarme y aceptarlo. Pronto no tardarían en llamar a casa para notificarme del accidente. Esperaba que no sospecharan que yo había estado allí en ese momento. Si no, comenzarían a indagar. Sería demasiado particular que yo saliera ilesa de tamaño incidente.

No me atrevía a prender la televisión, sólo por temor a tener que afrontar la verdad. En los noticieros, solían acompañar la noticia de los accidentes con la lista de los fallecidos, y de los heridos de gravedad. Lo más probable, es que hubieran cortado casi todos los especiales navideños para informar de lo acontecido. No estaba preparada para tener que leer el nombre de Richard en la pantalla. Me controlé para no tomar el mando a distancia y encender el televisor.

En vez de eso, decidí que no soportaría la espera estando sola, y telefoneé a David. Lo llamé dos veces y esperé todos los tonos..., y nada. Dejé un mensaje en el buzón de voz, diciéndole que me llamara a casa en cuanto lo oyera.

Me quité pesadamente las botas y me dirigí hasta mi cuarto desplomándome sobre la cama. Aferré con fuerza la almohada, y decidí sumirme en mi tristeza. Estuve allí por lo menos una hora.

No importaba qué tan miserable y asustada me sintiera, ni lo mucho que me esforzara..., ni siquiera el recuerdo del sentimiento de vergüenza logró que las lágrimas afloraran por mis ojos. No pude llorar.

No sabía lo valioso y estimulante que era hacerlo hasta que me di cuenta de que era incapaz de hacerlo.

Me incorporé en la cama y exhalé con fuerza, contrayendo la expresión. Eso no alivianó el dolor..., no da la manera en que lo hacía el llanto. Me palpé los ojos; secos.

-¿Qué diablos sucede contigo, Elizabeth?- dije en voz alta, angustiada. Pero nada de lágrimas.

Sólo una palarba era capaz de describir es situación. Era _cruel._

Me incliné hacia un costado, donde se hallaba mi velador. Abrí el primer cajón, encontrándome frente a frente al antiguo y polvoriento diario de Edward. Lo cogí con amabas manos, siempre con extremo cuidado.

Quité el seguro y lo abrí. No había querido leer más de cinco páginas. Estaba casi segura de que la intención de Edward jamás había sido que yo me encontrara inmiscuyéndome en su privacidad, así que me había detenido en la quinta página. Esta vez, la abría en la primera. Recordaba que una línea allí, me había llamado la atención...

_"Las ideas insertas en mi cabeza intentan tomar un sentido, el que no les puedo otorgar al menos que las imprima en papel a costa de mi propio pulso. Se podría decir que este es mi modo de escape, mis lágrimas de tinta."_

Eso era lo que había escrito Edward. Y era exactamente de la manera en la que yo me sentía. Cuando me había mencionado una vez que hablaba como alguien que no había llorado en mucho tiempo, no estaba bromeando ni por mucho, exagerando. Porque, con todo, era necesario llorar, porque el sufrimiento se convertía en algo concreto, y se podía eliminar parte de él.

Me compadecí también de Edward. Lo que él había vivido hacia 1918 no distaba mucho de lo que yo misma estaba experimentando ahora. Mi cuerpo estaba cambiando..., yo estaba cambiando, y eso era un hecho. Por supuesto que estaba preparada para los cambios, eso desde que pasara por la pubertad, pero, para ser sincera, esperaba otra clase de variaciones..., las típicas de la adolescencia.

Pero como si no fuera lo suficientemente difícil, ahora me tocaba soportar el doble de cambios. Mi piel se había tornado más pálida, lo veía día a día en el espejo. Mi rostro se mostraba cansado y ojeroso, y no podía negar las cualidades de destreza que poseía. Tampoco podía ignorar mi fuerza, casi comparable a la de un oso. Ni hablar de la velocidad. Todavía no asimilaba el hecho de que hubiera pasado corriendo sin ser vista junto un grupo considerable de personas.

¡Había sentido deseo de probar la sangre de Richard!

Definitivamente, yo esta sufriendo un cambio demasiado sustancial y al parecer, no importaba lo mucho que me resistiera; la metamorfosis seguía su curso. Ahora, la gran interrogante era en qué me estaba convirtiendo.

La respuesta no podía ser algo muy lejano a la respuesta del anagrama de...Carlisle. Tan sólo pensar en su nombre me provocaba un punzada en el estómago. No podía dejar de creer en la idea de que se hubiera ofendido por repentina partida, así cómo seguramente también lo habían hecho el resto de los Cullen. Incluso Edward y Alice. Con el diario cerrado entre mis manos, crucé las piernas sobre la cama, contemplándolo.

Cada vez, comenzaba parecerme más a lo que ellos eran. Sin duda, nadie podría comprenderme mejor en aquellos momentos. A lo mejor, había sido un error huir de la manera cobarde en la que lo había hecho, pero no podía arrepentirme de haber tomado esa decisión. Ese camino también me había llevado hasta David.

Entonces, me sobresalté con el ruido de la campanilla. Dejé el diario a un lado y corrí descalza hasta la sala, donde el teléfono sonaba a todo volumen. Casi paso a llevar el árbol navideño cuando me avalancé para contestar la llamada. Por un momento, dudé si acaso contestar o no. Nunca iba a estar preparada para las malas noticias.

-Al demonio- mascullé. Cogí el teléfono de manera brusca.

-Diga- articulé.

-¿Lizzie?- preguntó la voz del otro lado.

-Oh, David- suspiré aliviada. Era sólo él- ¿Dónde estabas? Te dejé varios mensajes.

-Lo sé, acabo de oírlos. Bien estaba en clases. ¿Qué sucedió? – su voz sonaba preocupada.- ¿Por qué no viniste hoy?

-Me sentí enferma- mentí. Las ideas insertas en mi cabeza intentan tomar un sentido, el que no les puedo otorgar al menos que las imprima en papel a costa de mi propio pulso. Se podría decir que este es mi modo de escape, mis lágrimas de tinta.

-¿Pero, estás bien? ¿ Qué tienes?- Había logrado que Dave se preocupara de sobre manera, lo cual no había sido me intención.

-Nada, nada..., yo estoy bien. El problema es otro.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Richard tuvo un accidente- solté.

-¿Qué?

-Su auto se estrelló. Hubo una gran coalición en el centro- le expliqué.

-Espera, voy a encender la televisión- anunció él, y dejó el teléfono a un lado, sin darme tiempo para detenerle.

-Lo estoy viendo, está casi en todos los noticieros- dijo luego de un rato- Es un desastre. ¿Cómo sabes que Richard esta efectivamente allí?

-No lo sé- David tenía razón. Yo no tenía por qué tener esa clase de información- Se supone que andaría por esos lugares. Es lo más probable.

-¿Intentaste llamarle?

-No tiene caso. Su teléfono está...apagado- en realidad, lo más probable es que estuviera hecho añicos dentro del bolsillo superior de su chaqueta.

-No sé qué decirte- admitió él- sólo espero que esté bien. Las malas noticias vuelan.

-Lo sé.- dije, sin convicción. Yo tenía certeza absoluta de que Richard estaba en aquel accidente. Y que no haía salido como se dice sin un solo rasguño.

-¿Estás en casa?

-Sí.

-Bien, te aconsejo que guardes la calma. Si ha sucedido algo, intentaran localizarte allí. Sé paciente- me alentó David.

-No sé qué haré si a Richard le sucediera algo- confesé- es mi única familia.

-No estás sola, Lizzie. Me tienes a mí- me animó él.

-Lo sé. Eso es lo único que no me hace perder la cordura ya mismo.

-Ahora no puedo ir por ti, pero en cuanto sepas alguna cosa, llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- acepté- Dave...

-¿Qué sucede?

-Gracias- pronucié al cabo de unos segundos.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?- casi podía ver su cara de estupefacción.

-Por ser como eres- me excusé.

-Me has hecho sonreír- admitió él. Luego me despedí colgué el teléfono.

El estómago me rugía, y decidí que sería bueno que comiera antes alguna cosa. Me dirigí a la cocina y hurgué en la despensa hasta hallar un paquete de galletas azucaradas. Las adoraba. Era como ir a un puerto seguro.

No iba a rechazar una de esas, porque nunca lo había hecho. Abrí el paquete y me dejé caer sobre el sofá.

Cogí una de las pequeñas galletitas, pero en cuanto estuvo a la altura de mi rostro, me di cuenta de que no me era posible ingerirla.

_¿Qué rayos sucede contigo? ¡Es una galleta azucara! ¡Tus favoritas!,_ grité en mi fuero interno, molesta conmigo misma. Fruncí el ceño, concentrando mi vista en el pequeño bocadillo. Ni siquiera me producían deseos de masticarla. Furiosa, arrojé la galleta con paquete incluido al suelo. La pequeña galletita se hizo añicos al tocar el suelo. Suspiré.

Entonces, la campanilla- ahora más cercana que la vez anterior. Volvió a asustarme. Irritada, me arrastré por el sofá hasta coger el teléfono.

-¿Si, diga?

-¿La residencia del señor Richard Carsons?- preguntó la voz fría y masculina del otro lado. El momento me había llegado. No importaba lo mucho que hubiera evitado encender la tele, ahora la notificación me llegaba de todas maneras.

-Sí- respondí, temerosa.

-Temo que tengo mala noticias....- comenzó el hombre.

Sentí que un mareo me invadía y los ojos se me volteaban hacia atrás. Me tomó varios instantes asimilar en su totalidad lo que el hombre me estaba comunicando, pero me volvió el alma al cuerpo en cuanto mencionó que Richard estaba vivo.

_¡Vivo!_

-¿Cómo está?- apresuré a preguntar.

-Bastante delicado.- me confió el hombre- ¿no hay alguna persona adulta con la que pueda contactarme?

-No- respondí- Richard no tiene más familiares.

-Ya veo.

-¿Dónde esta él- preungte antes que el hombre siguiera hablando. Eso era lo que me interesaba.

-¿Tiene dónde apuntar?

-Claro- asentí, mientras cogía la libreta de la mesa. Tomé el bolígrafo y anoté el nombre del hospital que el hombre me dictó. Lo conocía, sabía donde estaba, pero jamás había entrado allí. Era un hospital público.

Si Richard salía de esta, iba a estar bastante molesto.

-Muchas gracias- le dije al hombre cuando hubo terminado de darme los datos.

-De nada. Déjeme decir que lamento mucho lo sucedido.

-Gracias, otra vez- me despedí de manera sincera. Luego presioné el botón del tono, para cortar la llamada, en inmediatamente llamé a David.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Te han llamado?- preguntó él, ansioso.

-Richard está mal...- dije, cuidando que la voz no se me quebrara. Era muy penoso que sucediera eso cuando no tenías el llanto para justificarlo- esta muy delicado.

-¿Está internado?

-Sí, tengo la dirección del hospital. ¿Crees que puedas venir por mí?- le pedí.

-Claro, descuida. Arreglaré todo.- me aseguró él. Me sentía enormemente mal por tener que hacer que David tuviera que abandonar su obligaciones en el instituto, por mi causa.

-Bien.

-Estaré allí dentro de poco. Espérame.

-No hay problema.

En realidad, si había un problema, y no sólo uno, sino varios. Primero, estaba el hecho de que Richard estaba al borde de la muerte, agonizando en la camilla de un hospital. Segundo, mi cuerpo me estaba traicionando y comportándose de una manera ajena a lo normal. Tercero, el hambre me carcomía por dentro, pero mi organismo rechazaba cualquier tipo de alimento. Y cuarto...,

Ni siquiera podía demostrar de forma tangible lo que sentía al respecto.


	42. Sumisión

Sumisión

Mi pie derecho subía y bajaba una y otra vez, desde la rodilla, en un tiempo mucho más pequeño que un segundo. Estaba impaciente.

-Paciencia- me pidió David a mi lado, posando una mano sobre mi rodilla para detener mi movimiento frenético.

-Paciencia es lo que menos tengo- le recordé, y mi voz sonó más áspera de lo que pretendía.

-Todo esta bien- insistió el en tranquilizare, haciendo caso omiso de mi tono ácido. Quise decirle que agradecía su intento, pero no pude. Las palabras- si salían- lo hacían a duras penas.

La sala de espera del tercer piso era una locura. Iban y venían enfermeros con más y más camillas. Por los ventanales, se veían cómo aparcaban más y más ambulancias, todas abriendo frenéticamente las compuertas trasera, por donde salían las camillas con lo heridos del accidente. Cuando vi la quinta de la seguidilla, decidí apartarme de la ventana.

Richard ya había ingresado a urgencias. Apenas le vi cuando su camilla pasó al fondo del ancho pasillo, empujada por un enfermero de uniforme azul. El mesón de informaciones del tercer piso también era un caos total. Iban y venían enfermeras trayendo informes las recepcionistas y los teléfonos no paraban de sonar.

Los familiares de los heridos atestaban la sala de espera, y algunos de ellos iban molestos a perdir noticias a las pobres recepcionistas. Las mujeres estaban colapsadas, y parecía que cada vez llegaba más y más gente.

Sin duda, el accidente había sido de los grandes.

Y en medio de todos ellos, estábamos nosotros. Como llegamos temprano, habíamos alcanzado a ocupar asientos, porque ahora la mayoría de las personas debían permanecer de pie. El recinto no estaba preparado para tanto público.

De vez en cuando, salían dos o tres médicos para informar en el caso de los pacientes más delicados. En el caso contrario, lo hacía las enfermeras. David había ido a consultar al mesón por lo menos cinco veces, pero nada. Las secretarias sólo le pedían mantener la calma y esperar. Eso era precisamente lo que intentaba hacer ahora. Pero, ¿cómo podía hacer eso? A unos pocos metros de mí, una de las personas más importantes en mi vida estaba al borde de la muerte. No podía simplemente sentarme y predisponerme a estar tranquila y ser paciente. Era ilógico.

Aún veía la imagen acabada de Richard frente a mí...sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos, y su rostro bañado en sangre. Si inclusive aparentaba estar muerto, no obstante, el hombre que me comunicara la noticia me había dicho que estaba vivo. La voz de ese sujeto diciendo eso, era lo único que intentaba reproducir reiteradas veces, para terminar convenciéndome de que era algo incuestionable.

Me quejé involuntariamente de un dolor en el abdomen, llevándome la mano hasta él.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó David.

-Me duele el estómago. Me arde- admití, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Almorzaste?- se apresuró a saber él, despejándome el cabello del rostro.

-Este..., no, no pude- me excusé.

-Tal vez deberías ir a tomar algo a la cafetería.- me aconsejó Dave con tono intranquilo.- No luces nada bien.

-¿Qué tengo?

-Estás pálida..., y verde. ¿Segura que no tienes náuseas?- insistió él.

-No, no. Déjalo- respondí apartando su mano de mi rostro. Otra vez había sido demasiado brusca.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Luces cansada..., tienes bolsas alrededor de los ojos- señaló él.

-Es toda esta situación- intenté escabullirme- además, te dije que me había sentido enferma por la mañana, ha de ser eso.

-Intenta relajarte- me sugirió él con intensidad en la voz. La oía con absoluta claridad, a pesar del bullicio que reinaba a nuestro alrededor. David me rodeó por los hombros y me atrajo hacia sí. Con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, intenté respirar varias veces, para ver si eso ayudaba calmarme. Esperé por bastante tiempo..., sólo tenían consciencia de eso. Nada de minutos, ni horas. Para mí sólo era Bastante.

Eso hasta el médico apareció preguntando por los familiares del señor que se apellidaba Carsons. Inmediatamente, yo y David nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraba el médico, justo en la esquina del pasillo que terminaba en la puerta de dos alas que daba a las salas de urgencia.

-¿Son ustedes parientes del señor Carsons?- interrogó cuando estuvimos frente a él.

-Sí, yo...soy su sobrina- me apresuré a contestar. No me pareció mal mentir respecto a eso. Deupués de todo, era lo que toda la escuela y David sabían de mi relación con Richard.

-Bien- prosiguió el médico, aún dirigiéndose a ambos- es mi deber informales que el estado del señor Carsons es muy complicado-

-Complicado....-repetí y la palabra se disperso en el aire- ¿cómo complicado?

-Su situación es crítica- sentenció el médico. Su cabello oscuro y ondeado siguió el movimiento de cabeza que hizo para asentir mientras hablaba- Tiene múltiples fracturas en las extremidades, lo cual a causado daño en los vasos sanguíneos de esas zonas. También sospechamos de que pudiera tener alguna otra en la parte cervical, pero para ello debemos tomar algunas radiografías.

-Pero, ¿eso es grave?- pregunté impaciente.

-No, sin embargo es otro asunto el que me preocupa- admitió el médico- Tuvimos que intervenirlo antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Tenía una hemorragia en el cráneo, pero logramos controlarla.

Fugazmente, pasó delante de mí la imagen de Richard aplastado por el coche, on el rostro cubierto de sangre.

El estómago se contrajo dentro de mí, emanando una sutancia ácida. David se percató de mi malestar y me miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-Pero, acaba de decir que está controlado, ¿cuál es el problema ahora?- le dije a al médico. No me gustaba la forma en la que había enuncia eso último.

-El golpe fue demasiado fuerte.- comenzó el doctor- el paciente está en coma.

David me tomó la mano y me la apretó con fuerza. Él no quería que olvidarla que él se encontraba allí y que no me dejaría pasara lo que pasara No supo lo bien que hizo sentir ese apoyo.

-¿Qué significa eso, doctor?- le interrogó David con voz calma.

-Se le ha administrado oxígeno, pero no reacciona. Lo más probable es que se trate de algún daño a nivel cerebral, pero no estoy en condiciones de afirmar o negar nada.

-¿Qué necesita entonces?- intervine. Los excesivos rodeos del médicos me estaban hastiando.

-Una tomografía computarizada o una resonancia magnética nos serían de gran ayuda- afirmó él- sin embargo, me temo que será posible tomar esos exámenes por el momento. El hospital cuando con el equipo, pero estamos colapsados.

-¿Qué es lo que sugiere usted?- volvió a preguntar David.

-Un traslado a otro recinto sería muy complicado. Algunos pacientes han tramitado las órdenes, pero el estado del señor Carsons no nos permite arriesgarnos de esa manera. ¿Es él residente?

-Sí- contesté- ha vivido a aquí toda su vida.

-Entonces no habrá problemas con el seguro.- declaró el doctor- enviaré las órdenes a imagenología. En cuanto tenga los resultados, se los haré saber.

-Gracias por su atención- le dijo David, y el médico asintió. Luego dio media vuelta y se internó tras la puerta de color débilmente azulado. En una de sus alas, había un letrero grande, con letras mayúsculas e imprentas, que prohibían el acceso a cualquier que no calificara como _personal autorizado. _

-No sé cómo pudo sucederle esto- comenté desconsolada cuando David y yo volvíamos por el pasillo.

-Fue un accidente- señaló Dave- éstas cosas pasan.

-No- negué, convencida. Había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Richard había mencionado algo sobre los frenos- no fue un accidente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Los frenos no respondían. Por eso es que Richard no pudo detenerse y perdió el control.

David se envaró y detuvo la marcha. Su rostro había adquirido un tinte sombrío.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- inquirió, suspicaz.

Había tocado un buen punto. ¿Cómo diablos sabía yo eso, si se suponía que había estado toda la mañana en casa? ¿Cómo podía haber escuchado que Richard se quejaba de los frenos si no iba con él en el auto?

Una excusa..., piensa un excusa.

-Pues las noticias- dije de pronto, y con un volumen más alto de lo que pretendía- lo comentaron en la televisión.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí- respondí con prisa- pero aún no han comprobado nada.

-Supongo que los peritos tendrán que determinarlo.

-Lo más probable- convine.

Después, David me pidió disculpas, pues dijo que tendría que marcharse. Habían dado las tres y media de la tarde, y ni rastro del médico que atendiera a Richard. Dijo que iría por unas cosas, y que pasaría a excusarse al instituto, por faltar a las clases del resto de la jornada. También quería avisarle a Tom, y luego volvería al hospital. Me había ofrecido llevarme a casa y luego recogerme, pero insistí en quedarme. Si habían nuevas noticias sobre el estado de Richard, quería estar ahí para conocerlas y preguntar cualquier cosa al médico.

David se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla. Sabía que no le agradaba la idea de andar repartiendo demostraciones de afecto en público, asi que no reclamé. Además..., no se vería muy bonito a los ojos de las demás personas, aunque cada vez quedaban menos.

A lo largo de mi espera, ví cómo salían algunos pacientes en silla de ruedas, asistidos por paramédicos. Algunos venían con uno que otro yeso, tal vez una escayola, o una lesión cervical..., pero nada más. Podrían regresar a sus casas. Ya para eso de las seis de la tarde, apenas quedaban cinco personas en la pequeña sala de espera. Había intentado beber agua para acallar la ardor de mi estómago y de mi garganta, pero fue en vano.

Me había acercado al dispensador de agua, había sacado un vaso, llenándolo hasta el tope, mas terminé sentada con el vaso entre las manos y rebosante de agua tibia. Simplemente no podía beberlo.

Miré a la persona que se encontraba a un asiento de distancia. Era una mujer joven. Tenía el cabello ondulado, castaño y largo. A pesar de tener el semblante demacrado, las mejillas se coloreaban a causa de la calefacción del lugar. No supe cuánto tiempo estuve con los ojos fijos en ella, hasta que se percató de mi mirada y se apartó, incómoda. Entonces, reaccioné y comencé a escuchar el latido de cinco corazones. Uno iba más despacio que los otros, y el de la joven iba a un ritmo acelerado.

_¿Qué te pasa, Lizzie? Son sólo personas_, me dije a mí misma.

Personas cálidas, vivas gracias a el torrente delicioso que corría por sus cuerpos.

_Déja de pensar en eso..., ¡concéntrate! _

El aroma de aquel agradable líquido me penetraba por las narices, produciéndome una sensación de mareo, como si de licor se tratara.

_No respires._

Contraje los labios en una mueca y me llevé una mano a la nariz. Un señor que estaba sentado frente a mí me miró con desdén. Pensé que no me importaría tener que matar a un sujeto tan déspota y más educado.

_Espera, espera, ¿matar? ...!No, no!_

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, en un intento por creerme fuera de ese sitio. Ahora no respiraba, por lo que no era capaz de oler, pero si escuchaba. Escuchaba claramente el ruido de esos cinco órganos automáticos, como si se tratara de un compás. Se contraían y luego se dilataban...., y otra vez, el mismo proceso.

_Quítate esa imagen de la mente._

El estómago me rugió una vez más. Esta vez, fue lo suficientemente alto para que el caballero del frente escuchara. Frunció el ceño y me escrutó con la mirada. Evité mirarle. Enojo y hambre..., una mala combinación. Nada bueno podía resultar de ello.

_Quédate quieta, Elizabeth..., En cualquier momento llegará David y..._

No lo pude resistir más. Salté del asiento y me planté frente al hombre inhalando una gran bocanada de aire.

Me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero esa estampa de petulancia no desaparecía de su faz. Quise arrebatársela de un zarpazo y arrojarla lejos. Lo fulminé con la mirada justo en el momento en el que caí en la cuenta de que todos los ojos allí presentes se encontraban únicamente clavados en mi figura. No había considerado ese pequeño detalle al momento de saltar, ocupada como estaba, planeando arrancarle la cabeza a aquel hombre. Avergonzada, di un paso hacia atrás. El asunto del sujeto pasaba a ser algo completamente irrelevante para mí.

Sólo tenía cabeza para pensar en la humillación de la que estaba siendo presa. Las pupilas oscuras y pequeñas de las personas de la sala me penetraban todo el cuerpo. De pronto, me sentí increíblemente grácil y expuesta, por lo que me abracé a mi misma en un intento de protejerme de las miradas que me embestían como cuchillas. Retrocedí más pasos, hasta que califiqué a la situación como insostenible.

Eso sólo supe verlo cuando a pesar del chasco que estaba pasando, las ganas de abrirle la piel a cada uno de los del grupo retomaban mi pensamiento con renovadas fuerzas. Hice un pausa en mis movimientos, y luego salí corriendo, virando por el pasillo a la derecha, donde se encontraban los ascensores. Tenía que salir de ese lugar, alejarme de todos aquellos curiosos prejuiciosos e ignorantes que no hacían más que atribuirse el derecho de juzgar mi actuar. A lo mejor, sí merecían que les abriera la carne y ...,

_Ya basta, Elizabeth_, me dije en mi interior, dándome unas palmaditas deliberadas en la cabeza. La pequeña pantallita monocromática del ascensor me indicó que había descendido hasta el piso uno. Salí, agradeciendo que a ningún desdichado se le ocurriera abordar la misma cabina que yo en ese momento. Lo más factible era que no hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlar el instinto y el hambre.

A pesar de todo, cada vez me convencía de que no se trataba de hambre. Aquella sensación que me hacía prevalecer y sentirme débil se asimilaba más a las veces en las que clamaba por un vaso de agua que cuando pasaba toda una mañana sin desayunar. Sentía la boca seca, al igual que la garganta. Ni siquiera sentía saliva en mi boca y el ardor en el estómago me quemaba. Necesitaba algo para acallar el fuego que se aviva a cada segundo en lo más profundo de mis entrañas.

Me apoyé contra una de las blancas paredes del primer piso. Las luces pequeñas y ovaladas iluminaban el hall de entrada con una luz tenue. Seguramente, no se trataba de ampolletas incandescentes.

Intenté hallar algo de cordura en mi misma y me aclaré la garganta. Me resultaba completamente tonto el modo en el que me estaba comportando. Lo que mi cuerpo me pedía estaba claro, ¿por qué me costaba tanto aceptarlo? Después de todo, no debía ser muy distante a lo que hacían Edward, Carlisle, Alice y el resto de los Cullen para nutrirse a diario. Pero yo no podía renegar súbitamente de lo que había sido- o pretendido ser- hasta ahora y volverme contra ello con el único fin de saciar mi sed...,literalmente.

Deseé con el corazón fervoroso que alguno de ellos estuviera allí en ese momento, para tener la disposición de ayudarme, de orientarme. Ahí creí que había sido un error partir de Forks y dejar a los Cullen. Cada segundo que pasaba me parecía más a ellos que a mi propia y difunta madre.

Recordé que hace meses, en nuestra charla nocturna, Isabella Swan había hecho un comentario sobre la forma de existir de los que hasta la tarde de ese mismo día había considerado como mi familia. Había dicho que ellos no atacaban a los humanos, que controlaban esa parte de sí mismos, e intentaban satisfacer su necesidad cazando otras criaturas. Cuando ella dijo eso, me había sentido profundamente aliviada, y un poco ridícula por la forma en la que había huido despavorida de la mansión.

Pero ahora, ¿de qué me servía ese hecho? . Definitivamente no iba a encontrar ninguna bestia salvaje en las calles de la ciudad, allí afuera de las puertas del hospital. Tampoco me agradaba la perspectiva de tener que matar a un ser vivo, aunque se tratara de un ser sin razón, para beneficio propio.

Sin embargo, era capaz de comerme el salmón y el filete a la hora de la cena. Bueno, tal vez, en ese preciso momento no, pero antes, cuando sentía apetencia por la comida, lo había hecho en reiteradas oportunidades. Es cierto que en esos casos yo no había le había dado muerte al animal en cuestión, mas para fines prácticos, era como si lo hubiera hecho de una manera indirecta, desde el momento en el que aceptaba nutrirme a costa de su fuerza vital.

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, para despejarme las ideas. Había comenzado con el pensamiento rumiante otra vez y las ideas se me escurrían entre los dedos, confundiéndose en un completo desorden, desparramadas por el piso.

Entonces, no habían animales. Mucho menos consideraba realmente la idea de tener que..., bueno, de tener que arrebatarle el aliento a un ser humano. De solo pensarlo me ponían los vellos de punta y me horrorizaba.

Luego de mucho darle vueltas, sola en aquel pasillo junto al elevador, me decidí por lo práctico y lo evidente. Después de todo estaba en un hospital, ¿no? ¿Qué más ventaja quería?

Ahora que mi razón había aceptado y nombrado aquello que mi pobre organismo pedía sólo era cuestión de actuar, y de hacerlo con la máxima discreción posible. Era cierto que ahora que entraba en este juego, comenzaba a correr riesgos.

Me encaminé hacia el mesón principal, donde varias recepcionistas trabajaban a la par. Acerándome con paso lento, dubitativo y con las manos en los bolsillos traseros de mis pantalones, asomé mi cabeza por el mesón.

-¿Sí, señorita? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- preguntó gentilmente la recepcionista de la derecha, justo frente a la que me había parado. Tenía los labios coloreados de rosa y unos brillos ocasionales destacaban sobre el color.

-Pues, me preguntaba...- comencé, incómoda. Me incliné hacia atrás, cargando mi peso totalmente en mis talones. Luego volvía a caer hacia delante, de forma pesada. - ¿El banco de sangre?

Había hablado con un volumen tan bajo e intentando ocultar el rostro que la mujer me pidió le repitiera mi pregunta. Tuve que hacerlo, esta vez, procurando elevar el tono lo sufiente, pero aún así sentía que me ahorcaban las palabras. Su compañera me oyó y me dirigió una mirada suspicaz, haciéndome sentir más incómoda de lo que estaba, Porque no estaba a gusto haciendo lo que estaba haciendo..., para mí, era algo deshonroso.

-En el segundo piso, en el sector Sur- respondió la recepcionista de labios brillantes- Debe seguir las señalizaciones.

-Gracias- musité, retrocediendo pausadamente. Ahora que sabía dónde buscar, sería muy difícil que me resistiera a acudir al lugar señalado. Eché un vistazo a el escenario que tenía armado frente a mí, intentado buscar algo en él que fuera lo suficientemente relevante como para llamar la atención. No obtuve nada.

Todo transcurría de la más típica, rutinaria y aburrida manera que podía suceder en el hall de un hospital público. Aún con las narices cerradas, bloqueadas, resistiéndose a respirar, me encaminé nuevamente hacia el ascensor. Una vez más conté con la suerte de que ninguna persona tuviera la desdicha de compartir el lugar conmigo, así que subí sola, y marqué el número del segundo piso a regañadientes.

Si no intentaba esto, podría acabar cometiendo una acto mucho peor y más alejado de mi moral. Al fin de cuentas, no lo hacía por voluntad propia. Yo necesitaba hacerle.., mi cuerpo me lo pedía a gritos, y si no se le daba, su fortaleza me abandonaría. Eso era un hecho, puesto que ya había comenzado a sentirme mareada, y sabía que David no exageraba en cuanto a mi apariencia aquel día.

Un timbre grave y plano anuncio que el elevador había llegado a destino, y las compuertas se abrieron. Casi enseguida me fijé en el afiche que colgaba de una de las paredes del amplio corredor, con las indicaciones permanenetes. Imagenología; rayos x, Laboratorio; toma de muestras, Radiometría, Banco de sangre;transfusión, Kinesioterapia. Cada una de las secciones estaban contrapuestas y una flecha junto a cada una de ellas indicaba la dirección a seguir. Mi flecha indicaba hacia la derecha.

No quieres hacer esto, pensé en para mis adentros, reflejando mi descontento en el rostro compungido.

¡Pero tenía que hacerlo! ¿Qué otra opción tenía? ¿Salir y matar al primer individuo que se me cruzara por delante? ¿Atacar a su mascota? No, yo no iba a hacer eso..., por ningún motivo.

Aún así, y a pesar de todo, mi organismo seguía débil, clamando por energía. No era mi culpa. Prácticamente estaba obligada a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y a dirigir mis pasos lerdos hacia la parte derecha del pasillo.

Sabía que cuando todo hubiera pasado, sólo lo recordaría como una fea pesadilla, así como las muchas que continuaba teniendo cada vez que ponía la cabeza en la almohada. Aunque...

Si mi cuerpo demandaba por ....- no me agradaba decirlo, ni siquiera en mis pensamientos internos- aquello ahora, ¿qué me aseguraba que no iba a hacerlo después, al cabo de unas horas o tal vez unos días?

Debía tener muy claro que una vez que aceptara someterme a los mandatos y deseos que la naturaleza regaba sobre mí, no había vuelta atrás. Si lo hacía tan sólo en una ocasión, si lo hacía ahora, iba a tener que hacerlo siempre. El problema sería cuando no tuviera un lugar de almacenamiento tan cerca de mi posición.

_Genial..., más problemas_.

Como el pasillo estaba prácticamente desolado, me permití inhalar profundo. Aquello serví para tranquilizarme. Mi poco conocimiento sobre mitos e historia sobre..., vampiros, bastaban para saber que el deseo por beber aquello era algo incontrolable. Si ni siquiera los Cullen podían prescindir de tener que cargar con la conciencia de los animales a lo cuales le arrebataban la vida para poder saciarse, ¿qué esperanza quedaba para mí? A lo mejor, en mi caso no sería tan frenético. Es decir, yo no era como ellos, no era un vampiro de tomo y lomo..., tenía una parte humana. Podía sentir el corazón acelerándose en mi pecho, repiqueteando a cada paso que daba, algo que nunca percibí en ninguno de los Cullen.

Yo no era lo que ellos eran, y eso era un enorme consuelo.

Un par de indicaciones más y letreros con letras grandes me llevaron hasta el lugar que estaba buscando.

Me encontraba sólo a unos metros de la entrada, con las manos aún metidas en los bolsillos. Todavía no estaba segura de entrar y debía dejarme de bobadas. Yo iba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Nada más.

Di un paso, pero luego me detuve. Bien, ahora había aceptado lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero ¿cómo diablos lo haría? No podía simplemente entrar, hablar con la encargada y pedirle que..., bueno, que me diera _aquello_. Sopesé la posibilidad de engañarla, y tal vez, escabullirme por la puerta. Con mi rapidez eso no debería ser un gran problema. A lo mejor ni siquiera era necesario engañar a la persona a cargo..., sólo pasar.

Empujé un ala de la puerta y entré. Otro mesón de informaciones, pero más pequeño y de la altura de un escritorio se encontraba en la primera estancia. Un macetero con un planta de hojas vivamente verdes adornaban una esquina del pequeño lugar, junto a dos sillas con forros azules. El escritorio estaba lleno de fichas, carpetas y archivadores. Una fotografía de una niña enmarcada en madera rojiza estaba presente por todo adorno y un bolígrafo reposaba sobre un informe a medio llenar. El teléfono color crema emitía una campanilla sin cesar, un sonido de hospital. Era diferente a las campanillas de los teléfonos privados. Para partir, era más sonoro.

Supongo que la habitación vacía también amplificaba el sonido un poco. Estuve de pie junto al escritorio por lo menos veinte segundos, y la porquería de teléfono no paró de chillar. Un pequeño pasillo era el único escape de la pequeña salita. Las puertas débilmente azuladas y bastante apartadas unas de otras tenían distintas inscripciones en su fachada frontal. Una de ellas, la más próxima, estaba abierta, dejando a la vista una camilla un tanto inclinada hacia delante, de un azul marino intenso. Junto a ella, se veía el soporte de algún aparato. Había un pitido procedente de aquella sala también.

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe, y un paramédico entró empujando una silla de ruedas. Sobre la silla, venía un hombre joven, en extremo delgado. No debía ser mucho mayor que yo, e incluso pasaba por estudiante de instituto. Tenía la piel morena, mas clara y olivácea.

Unas marcas violáceas y oscuras estropeaban sus rasgos, como los manchones de tinta lo hacen sobre un papel. Los moretones se extendían también por sus brazos desnudos, con una que otra venda, y uno que otro corte. Venía rígido en su pocisión, como si algo le impidiera moverse con total soltura. Sus ojos y su expresión alicaída me hicieron sentir aún peor. El joven me miró desde su incómoda posición hacia arriba, y no pude evitar sentirme terriblemente apenada por si situación. En enfermero tras él se apresuró a llamar a una de las puertas de más al fondo.

Un enfermera salió a su encuentro.

-He traído al paciente de la 412- le comunicó el hombre.

-Bien, déjalo en la sala de transfusiones. Iremos enseguida- respondió la voz aguda de la mujer.

El paramédico volvió hasta la salita sin siquiera repara en mi presencia. El joven demacrado seguía con los ojos penetrantes fijos en mí, y me estremecí. Por suerte, el enfermo se colocó tras la silla y la empujó hasta entrar en la primera sala, la de la puerta abierta. Disimuladamente, observé cómo tomaba al muchacho en brazos y lo ponía con cuidado sobre la camilla azul marino. Después desapareció de mi vista, adentrándose en la parte izquierda de la habitación. Cuando volvió a aparecer, lo hizo con una gruesa frazada sobre los brazos. Se la echó en cima al chico, cubriéndole hasta la cintura.

-La enfermera vendrá en un instante- oí que le decía el hombre. No oí respuesta por parte del joven. Entonces sentí los pasos del corpulento enfermero y me aparté, nuevamente hasta el escritorio. El teléfono había dejado de sonar.

Al mismo tiempo que el paramédico salía por la puerta principal- con silla de ruedas vacía incluida- la enfermera apareció en el pasillo desde la puerta del fondo. Empujaba sin esfuerzo algo similar a un carro de restaurante, de esos que llevaba la encargada de repartir la comida en el hospital de Forks. Peor este era distinto. Era más pequeño y contaba con cuatro separaciones en lugar de dos, además de estar lleno de objetos punzantes, gasas, agujas, algodón y otros compuestos.

Ninguna de esas cosas llamó de sobremanera mi atención, porque mis ojos habían sido llamados por una sola cosa. Mis pupilas estaban casi hipnotizadas por la bolsa plástica que reposaba sobre la cubierta del carro, rebosante de un espeso y colorido líquido. Una etiqueta blanca estaba adherida a él, y sobre ella resaltaba de lejos una gran letra A, acompañada de un signo más.

Genial, ahora sabría también el grupo sanguíneo. Me pregunté si eso influiría en algo, pero no había momento para contratiempos y vacilaciones. Al menos, no resultó ser del mismo que el mío; _O negativo._

Eso hubiera sido imposible, porque me acercaba más al canibalismo...., o como fuera que pudiese llamarle.

La enfermera dejó el carrito aparcado junto a la puerta del paciente, y se devolvió hacia donde había salido.

-Me faltan bránulas- oí que decía cuanto otra vez entraba por la puerta de más al fondo. Un voz igualmente femenina le respondía desde adentro..., algo sobre unos estantes..., no presté real atención.

Devoré con los ojos la bolsa de contenido rojizo, y ladeé la cabeza. Ya había tomado mi resolución, ¿no?

No era momento para echarse para atrás. Era sólo tomar la bolsa y correr.

Pero estaba aquel muchacho dentro de la habitación..., me vería. Maldije en voz baja, porque el tiempo se me agotaba..., la enfermera no tardaría en volver.

_Ahora o nunca, Elizabeth_., me alenté mí misma.

Me deslicé lo más rápido que pude hacia la puerta y la cerré de un portazo, mientras que con la otra mano cogía la pequeña bolsa plástica, zafándome de cualquier migaja de ética que me quedara adentro. Enseguida, oí que el joven reclamaba, pero no me detuve por eso. Con la bolsa agarra entre ambas manos, eché a correr por salita, jalé un ala de la puerta y salí al pasillo principal. Casi desierto y blanquecino, a excepción de unos pocos enfermeros que transitaban. Todos estaban demasiado lejos para advertir lo que cargaba entre las manos.

Me arrinconé hacia la pared y de un tirón me abrí el abrigo. Puse la pequeña bolsa plástica dentro y la apreté contra mi abdomen una vez que hube abotonado la prenda otra vez. Así, con el bulto entre las manos, miré en ambas direcciones, para optar por cual sería la más adecuada. Decidí ir por la izquierda, devuelta a los ascensores, pero me detuve en seco. Había un enfermero que venía en mi dirección y me miraba con actitud de sospecha. Me eché hacia atrás y el cabello se me revolvió. Todo parecía suceder en cámara lenta.

Debía encontrar un lugar a solas y sobretodo, lejos de allí. Comencé a correr aún a la derecha, sin detenerme a mirar a nadie. Las ansias crecían junto con la adrenalina, y aferré el paquete a mi vientre.

Entonces, como si el deseo me iluminara, se me ocurrió un idea. Detuve al primer sujeto que se me cruzó por delante.

-¿Sabe dónde están los baños para público en este piso?- pregunté con voz atropellada.

-Claro- dijo el hombre, dudando. Quizás le intimidó mi expresión o actitud..., no lo sé- Por ese corredor a mano derecha.

El tipo había indicado con un dedo hacia uno de los pasillos transversales, los cuales eran más angostos. Sin darme tiempo para agradecerles salí dispara en esa dirección, pero cuidando la velocidad de mi pasos. No quería llamar la atención ni alertar a nadie. En el camino, me topé con un par de enfermeros que transportaban a un anciano en una camilla. Casi tropiezo con ellos, y una de los enfermeros me regañó.

No le di importancia y seguí a la carrera. Entonces al virar a la derecha, encontré la puerta del baño. Empujé la gruesa puerta que tenía un diseño femenino y entré.

_Perfecto, sin testigos_.

Aún así, y por mi propia seguridad, decidí entrar en uno de los pequeños cuartos de baño. Cerré de un portazo la ligera puerta y crucé el pestillo.

Respiré de manera profunda tres veces. La parte riesgosa y difícil había pasado, pero sin embargo ahora venía lo peor. Abrí el abrigo con lentitud y cogí la bolsa con los dedos temblorosos. Me maravillé de su color, su fluidez viva y la textura que apreciaba tan sólo con la vista. La bolsa no era de todo transparente, puesto que tenía una película sutil y amarillenta rodeándola. En la parte inferior, una parte del plástico sobresalía como un arco, para termina en un agujero en la misma extensión. Mientras tanto, en la parte de arriba, contaba con una boquilla empinada, la cual estaba obstruida por un tapón permanente.

Ya la tenía entre mis manos, era sólo cuestión de actuar. Si no lo hacía no sabría cuanto tiempo más podría estar resistiéndome ante las exigencias de mi cuerpo. Estaba débil y perdía energía a cada segundo.

Es la única forma, pensé al tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro. Ni otro ruido se apreciaba alrededor.

-Bien- dije por lo bajo, apenas como un murmullo y me senté sobre el váter, que mantenía la tapa abajo.

Observé la bolsa por unos instantes más y luego de un tirón arranqué el tapón de la parte superior, dejándolo caer en el suelo de baldosas.

Disfruté el delicioso aroma, que se me impregnaba en las ropas y en el aire que me rodeaba. Eso no ayudaba a mi pobre conciencia. Preferiría que el acto fuera una cosa sumamente desagradable, para así no tener también que cargar con los remordimientos de encima haberlo gozado.

-Sólo bébelo, Elizabeth- me ordené en voz alta. Hubiera deseado no tener que estar sola en ese difícil momento, pero ¿qué opción tenía? ¿Llamar al pobre Richard que se levantara de su camilla o pedirle a David que me observara? Tonterías. Yo era la del problema..., yo tenía que afrontarlo sola, y esta era mi manera de hacerlo. Edward, Alice e incluso Carlisle debían de hacer esto con frecuencia..., no podía ser tan malo.

Con ese sólo consuelo apoyé mi labios sobre la boquilla. Con las manos ejercí presión sobre la bolsa, y el líquido comenzó a fluir.

Al principio, fue lo más complicado, pero después todo transcurría con demasiada normalidad. Era casi como si beber aquello fuera algo innato en mí. Hice las pausas apropiadas, en los momentos adecuados, y poco a poco fui sintiendo cómo mi cuerpo recobrara estabilidad. Las fibras de mis músculos se estremecían y el vacío en mi estómago iba esfumándose. La sequedad del esófago y la boca también fueron aplacadas.

El sabor era mil veces mejor de lo que imaginaba, pero si aroma ni se comparaba al que tenía la sangre que emanaba de un ser que aún vivía. Le faltaba calidez.

Me bebí todo, hasta vaciar la bolsa. Su sabor natural no se comparaba al de ningún otro alimento que hubiera probado. Ni siquiera las galletitas azucaradas podrían competir con esto.

Pero aunque evidentemente mi júbilo era enorme, más lo era el sentimiento de culpa que iba creciendo en mi pecho. Mientras más bebía, menos quedaba en la bolsa y la serpiente en mi interior comenzaba a despertar de su letargo. Despertaba para susurrarme al oído, para recordarme lo insanos e impropios que eran mis actos.

Me recorría entera tan sólo para hacerme sentir pequeña y miserable.

¿Cómo podría salir a la calle después de esto? ¿Cómo podría estar cerca de Richard y Martha, o cualquier otra persona? ¿Cómo sería capaz de mirar a la cara a David, siendo consiente, como sería, de lo que había hecho?

¿Qué iba a hacer cuando el deseo fuera insoportable, e incluso me viera motivada a atacarlos a ellos también?

Ay, David..., no encontraba ningún nombre para lo que le estaba haciendo. Lo estaba engañando, o algo peor que eso, estaba poniendo en peligro su vida. Sabía que después de lo que estaba haciendo no podría continuar a su lado, sin importar lo mucho que el dolor de la separación calara hondo en mi alma.

Una lágrima imaginaria se formó en mi ojo izquierdo y cayó por mi mejilla. En realidad, no había nada allí, pero yo la sentía. También sentía como se me apretaba el corazón y la punta de la nariz se me enfriaba más aún. Cuando terminé, me dio la sensación de estar inmersa en un sueño. Yo no podría haber hecho eso, ¿o sí?

Tenía todavía la bolsa cálida entre los dedos. Esa era la prueba de que todo cuanto había sentido era irrefutablemente cierto.

Entonces mi mano se aflojó y la bolsa cayó sonoramente en el piso, balanceándose. Continué con la vista fija hacia el frente, clavada en la cubierta blanca de la puerta.

-¿Qué he hecho?- balbuceé. No tenía sentido decirlo puesto que estaba sola y cualquier cosa sobre la cual pudiera arrepentirme había quedado grabada en el pasado próximo. Fruncí e ceño, como si de pronto fuera presa de una profundo somnolencia. Casi sin pensarlo, me puse de pie, corrí el pestillo y abrí la puerta de golpe. Salí, observando mi figura reflejada en el gran espejo, sobre los lavamanos. David tenía razón; lucía distinta.

El tono verdoso dominaba mis rasgos, sobretodo en los tonalidad externa y rojiza dominaba las arrugas que se me formaban a fruncir los labios.

El resto de los colores me habían abandonado. Mi cabello, sin embargo conservaba su tonalidad oscura y se veía lustroso. Tampoco estaba tan recto como solía estarlo. Una profundas cuencas que denotaban cansancio se me marcaban bajo los ojos, oscuras y penetrantes. También los ojos estaban hundidos. Solo encontraba un adjetivo adecuado para asignarme; exhausta.

En un gesto simbólico, recogí todo mi cabello atrás, con las manos y me lo enrollé detrás de la nuca, haciendo un nudo ciego. No era un gran peinado, pero cumplía con su finalidad. Luego abría la llave a presión, me enjuagué las manos y me las sequé en el ventilador automático de la pared.

Después, salí empujando la puerta, que cerró tras mi marcha. La persona que había salido de aquel baño de hospital no era la misma que había entrado, eso era seguro.

Mi forma de existir había cambiado por completo desde que me sometiera a los caprichos de mi naturaleza.

* * *

_N/A: Espero sus comentarios..., esto fue bastante extraño. Mis Saludos!  
_


	43. Noche de Paz

Noche de paz

Había regresado a la pequeña sala de esperas del tercer piso del hospital. Tuve la satisfacción de ver al hombre petulante sentado frente a mí otra vez, y poder ignorarle todo el resto de la tarde. Legué hasta allí, y me senté con la expresión más altiva que supe desempeñar. Aunque tenía su lado divertido, la angustia no me había abandonado en lo absoluto. Pasaban lar horas, las cuales indicaba el grueso reloj de marco cuadrado puesto en la pared, en la parte superior. Miraba disimuladamente al pasillo, paraba ver si el médico o alguna enfermera se dignaban a aparecer..., pero nada. El silencio del lugar, con cada quien cavilando sus propios asuntos era interrumpido por el sonido de los teléfonos, el ajetreo del personal, los murmullos de los que por ahí pasaban y las manecillas del reloj, haciendo un molesto y metálico _tic-tac_.

Me alegró comprobar que podía estar perfectamente sentada en mi silla, y sin sentir deseos anormales e incontrolables hacia ninguna de esas personas. Me pregunté francamente cuándo se quitaría la sensación de saciedad y volvería a querer morderle el cuello al primero que se me pasara por delante. Debía estar atenta a eso, para no tener que dañar a nadie.

Inconscientemente, me pasaba el dorso de la manga de la chaqueta una y otra vez por los labios. Me había enjuagado la boca en el baño, me había visto en el espejo, pero aún así no quedaba tranquila.

Por la tarde, había llamado a Martha a casa de los Gould, para contarle lo sucedido. Contestó la señora Mirta, su patrona. Me dijo que había enviando a Martha a hacer unas compras de última hora para la cena. Le conté lo sucedido a la señora y le dije que en cuento pudiera le diera mi recado. Agradecía si podía pasar por el apartamento para traerle algunas cosas a Richard, le dije que le portero no le colocaría problemas. La señora aceptó, me dio sus disculpas por lo ocurrido y cortó la llamada. De fondo, se escuchaban las insistentes risas infantiles.

Cuando el reloj dio las nueve de la noche, el médico que nos informara por la tarde apareció ante mi vista. No fue necesario que me llamara, porque apenas le vi me levanté del asiento y fui directamente hacia él.

Estaba mirando en otra dirección cuando me plante frente a él.

-¿Doctor?- dije con voz ahogada. Él giró la cabeza repentinamente hacia a mí, un tanto sobresaltado.

Luego me sonrió con amabilidad.

-¿Qué sucedió con Richard?- me apresuré a preguntar, con urgencia. El semblante del médico cambió repentinamente.

-Acabo de ver los resultados de la resonancia- dijo con voz grave, mientras echaba un nuevo vistazo a la ficha que cargaba en sus manos.- Me temo que no son demasiado favorables.

-¿Por qué no?- fruncí el ceño.

-Las imágenes arrojaron la presencia de varias contusiones. El paciente sufrió una lesión Cerebral Traumática.

El nombre que el médico había dicho daba mucho para pensar, pero no tenía ni idea a qué se refería o en qué consecuencias podrían manifestarse eso para Richard. Claramente, no era nada bueno.

-¿Qué significa eso? ¿Se pondrá bien?

-Eso dependerá de cómo reaccione su organismo, pero lo más probable es que sí- explicó él. Sentí una sensación de alivio, como si de pronto me quitara unas amarras del cuello- Ahora, no puedo asegurar qué tipo de secuelas pueda acarrear esto para el paciente. Pero lo que sí puedo afirmar, es que se mantiene estable y el pronóstico parece ser favorable.

Unas amarras menos. _Estable._

-¿Pero le darán tratamiento, no?

-Utilizamos sedantes para calmar las convulsiones inducidas por el trauma, y deberían cesar pronto, antes del transcurso de una semana, más o menos- continuó explicando el hombre- También se le ha aplicado un trombolítico intravenoso, para disolver los coágulos izquémicos, y en las imágenes se observan algunos nervios dañados. No sabremos de qué manera pueden afectar esas lesiones hasta que el paciente recupere la consciencia.

-¿Y cuando será eso?

-No puedo decir con certeza- se excusó el doctor- este tipo de cosas son improbables. Sería una negligencia de mi parte. Por ahora, ha sido trasladado a cuidados intensivos, en el cuarto piso, para ser conectado a un ventilador mecánico y...

Me estremecí en cuanto escuché eso último. No era simplemente justo que Richard tuviera que cargar con todo y yo estuviera completamente entera. Él no merecía lo que le estaba sucediendo, y yo no merecía mi suerte.

Él debía de haberse salvado, no yo.

-Disculpa- dijo el médico de pronto, con una mueca de incomodidad- preferiría hablar de esto con una personas mayor.

-Descuide..., yo quería saber- le tranquilicé. Supuse que en sus años de labor no le había tocado el caso de tener que informar de nefastas noticias a una persona tan joven como, y eso le hacía sentir incómodo.

-¿De verdad no hay nadie más quien pueda hacerse cargo?- insistió él. Me conmovió la compresión que era capaz de mostrar ante mi acabada actitud. De seguro también los preparaban para eso en la escuela de medicina. Debían ser sensibles, cautos y muy sutiles para tratar con los familiares de sus pacientes, sobre todo de los más graves. Durante mi espera, por la tarde, había visto como un médico de ya anciana edad le comunicaba la terrible noticia de la defunción de su marido a una mujer.

Había sentido escalofríos de tan sólo pensar que aquel hombre había muerto a causa del accidente. El doctor la había consolado con sus palarbas de aliento, siempre serenas, e incluso la había abrazado, para mitigar su dolor, como si se tratara de dos amigos de la infancia.

-No, estoy sólo yo. Dije encogiéndome de hombros. La madre de Richard había muerto hace años, incluso antes de que yo la conociera. Richard era huérfano de padre, y por vaya a saber cuáles circunstancias de la vida, nunca se había casado. No se le conocían primos, y no había tenido hermanos, y mucho menos hijos.

Si había algún familiar de él dando vueltas por ahí, sería tal vez un tía abuela o algún pariente en tercer grado.

-Bien, pues supongo que entonces sería inútil intentar localizar a otra persona- se lamentó el doctor, con los ojos fijos en mí.

-¿Puedo verle?- supliqué.

-No, aún no- sentenció él- preferiría que mientras estuviera en cuidados especiales no recibiera visitas. Tampoco pienso que la imagen sería del todo grata.

-Supongo que no- me lamenté. Sabía a lo que se refería. Tampoco tenía ganas de ver a mi pobre Richard en una camilla de hospital, lleno de tubos, de ventiladores, de agujas y demases.

-Mi turno terminó hace ya una hora- añadió el médico, pasándose una mano por el rostro cansado. Se notaba en sus ojos que llevaba sin dormir bien bastante tiempo- pero me quedé para verificar los exámenes e indicar el traslado. Debo marcharme ahora, pero quiero que sepas que seguiré haciéndome cargo del caso, así que quédate tranquila.

-Gracias- no sabía si correspondía agradecerle. Tal vez, el tipo simplemente cumplía con su deber, pero la emoción abatida me impulsó a hablar.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado.- aclaró él, forzando una sonrisa- De todas formas estaré al pendiente. Las enfermeras me informaran de cualquier evolución y por el momento el paciente quedará en buenas manos.

-Gracias, otra vez- reiteré con voz apagada.

El médico hizo una mueca que denotaba pura frustración y pestañeó. Dijo el acostumbrado _Buenas noche_s, y luego hizo una pausa.

-Feliz Navidad- añadió antes de darse media vuelta. No me gustaba que la gente sintiera pena de mí, y ese médico lo estaba haciendo. Mi voluntad estaba tan débil que no pude debatirle.

Meditando sus palabras e intentado asimilar el arsenal de información que me había entregado retrocedí sobre mis propios pasos, pero esta vez no me senté. Llegué hasta la ventana, y apoyé mis manos en la algo sucia cubierta del marco inferior, a la altura de mi estómago. Todas las ventanas estaban cerradas.

Afuera, se veía el el cielo cubierto de nubes, espesas, deformes, grises aún bajo el baño de plata que en alguna parte debía de reflejar la luna menguante. Observé que las nubes apenas se movían, por lo que no debería haber demasiada brisa. La ventana daba a la parte trasera del hospital, donde se encontraba el aparcamiento.

La mayoría estaba ocupado por ambulancias dispuestas en perfecto orden. Un solo poste de luz iluminaba el lugar, algo muy leve. La nieve aún se hacía presente, e hice una mueca. Jamás podría apreciarla de la misma manera que antes, no después del accidente, no después de las consecuencias- aún inciertas en parte- que habían traído para Richard.

Me ví a misma tan débil y vulnerable como un copo de nieve; capaz de derretirme al primer signo de cambio. Mis nervios ya debían estar destrozados con tanto ajetreo. Ah, y pensar que Richard lo había hecho para mejor, para que el doctor Nesbitt lograra quitarme toda esa tensión que parecía traerme encima. Era increíble como una fuerza sobrenatural frustraba los planes y la suerte de los mortales. Me pregunté si aquel dominio actuaría con real justicia, o si acaso pretendía hacerlo. Varias veces había escuchado la expresión que dice que todas las cosas suceden por algo...., sólo que nadie se molesta en decirte qué es ese algo.

En el cristal de la ventana, que parecía forrado en una tela negra y de poca opacidad, se reflejaban las luces de colores del interior. Provenían del pequeño árbol navideño que se hallaba decorado sobre el mesón de informaciones. Dos tarjetas navideñas estaban acomodadas de modo que se sostuvieran por sí mismas junto al pequeño arbolito. La guirnalda de luces era intermitente. Primero, se encendían las lucecitas rojas, acompañadas de las amarillas. Luego venían las verdes y las azules.

Pensé en que seguramente el árbol de la casa de Richard estaría a oscuras, con los obsequios que había comprado con antelación perfectamente envueltos bajo él, a la espera de ser entregados. El escenario debía de ser bastante triste.

La manecilla más larga del reloj casi llegaba a la punta, para dar la diez, cuando David apareció, con el pesado abrigo bajo el brazo y una bolsa cargando del otro.. Para entonces, la soledad en la sala del tercer piso era casi insostenible. Todavía había una mujer en una silla, pero estaba leyendo, y no la conocía, así que no contaba. Tampoco valían el par de recepcionistas y enfermeras ocultas tras el mesón, al otro lado del corredor.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó David con voz suave. Me había saludado con un fugaz beso en los labios, y me acariciaba el brazo entumido.

-Rota- respondí con voz queda, alzando las cejas. No podía evitar ser sincera con él. Pro lo menos podía ser auténtica con alguien que no fuera yo. Y eso es que si me decía las verdades a mí misa

-Lo lamento tanto- se disculpó él. Vi en sus ojos que de veras lo sentía, y me reproché por no intentar mostrarme más optimista. Si yo estaba triste, David lo estaba también, y yo no quería eso.

-Ya no importa- dije meneando la cabeza. Me maravillé de las mil formas en las que le estaba o podía llegar a a hacerle daño. Él no se lo merecía..., pero no sabía como decírselo.

-¿Habló el médico contigo?- inquirió él, guiándome hasta uno de los asientos vacíos. Se sentó junto a mí.

-Sí, se marchó a eso de las nueve- contesté, olvidando por un momento la difícil misión que tenía por delante- Tiene una lesión cerebral traumática, además de todas las otras fracturas que se ganó.

-Eso explicaría el estado comatoso- musitó David, más para sí mismo que para mí. Me había rodeado los hombros con uno de sus brazos. La bolsa roja y el abrigo descansaban en el asiento junto a él.

-Sí, estás en lo cierto, eso fue lo que dijo el médico- repliqué.

-¿Qué expectativas te dió?

-Nada concreto..., dice que todo es improbable, que puede varias, y que depende de la reacción de Richard al tratamiento. Por eso hay que esperar su evolución- respondí, no con más ánimo que como cuando le respondí al doctor.

David se quedó pensativo un momento, desviando la vista, y luego volvió a hablar con tono más relajado.

-Es por eso que preferí los números en vez de la medicina. La matemática es exacta. Pueden haber varios métodos, pero el resultado siempre será uno solo, y nada ni nadie lo puede cambiar. Esto es más relativo.

-Supongo que tienes razón- comenté.

-Oye- me dijo al cabo de unos segundos.- no me agradó tener que dejarte sola tanto tiempo en este lugar, pero no tuve opción.

-No te preocupes, no me molesta- le expliqué. En realidad, agradecía que David me hubiera dejado casi toda la tarde a solas. De otro modo, las cosas podrían haber terminado mal..., sobre todo para él.

-De todas formas me sentí mal- continuó él.- no debería haberlo hecho.

-No tiene caso, Dave- insistí, sin interés. Intentaba formular una frase coherente para poder comunicarle mi decisión. Debía ser un enunciado claro, exacto, sin lugar para ambigüedades. Debía dejarle claro que debíamos separarnos, pero que seguía amándole. Por un minuto, consideré si acaso expresar ambas ideas sería posible sin utilizar exactamente las mismas palabras burdas.

-Bien..., pero te compensaré. Mañana vendremos temprano, y no me moveré en todo el día. Ya tengo el permiso.- continuaba él- pero ahora debemos irnos. No tiene sentido que sigas aquí. Además no has comido nada, te conozco y...

-Dave- dije haciendo un gesto con la mano a fin de que se detuviera.- Debo decirte algo primero..., así que ahorra tus palabras.

David hizo una pausa y luego me miró con el ceño fruncido. Sentí que se apartó un poco.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió con voz graves. Sus ojos se veían alicaídos.

-Le he dado muchas vueltas al tema, así que no me pidas que reconsidere nada, porque ya lo he hecho.

-¿Puedes ser más clara?

-He pensado..., he buscado las palabras apropiadas para decirte lo que tengo que..., me cuesta hablar- admití al fin. El no me apremió, pero siguió con esos ojos suyos tan puros e hipnotizantes clavados en los míos. No me atrevía a abrir la boca otra vez, porque las únicas palabras que saldrían, serían las de admiración y afecto. Era lo único que David despertaba en mí; amor.

-Bien- dije con voz grave, luego de tragar saliva- creo que esta relación esta...., transgrediendo los límites y poniéndonos a ambos en situaciones complicadas. _Bastante_ complicadas.

David enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué situación complicada? ¿Te refieres a lo que podría pensar...?

-No, no- le detuve. Ya sabía por donde se estaba encaminando- No es eso en lo absoluto, aunque no puedes dejar de considerarlo como un problema también.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Yo no..., yo no te convengo, David- solté al fin. Cerré los ojos por un segundo, para esperar su respuesta. Su cara ni se inmutó. Después, un sonido encantador, fresco y hechizante invadió la pequeña parte de la habitación. David estaba riendo.

-¿Qué no me convienes?- dijo entre carcajadas- ¿por qué crees eso? ¿No tendría que ser yo acaso el que..., bueno, el que pensara de esa manera?

-Sí y no. -Eso no es una respuesta.- apuntó él.

-Si lo es- me defendí. En mi interior de libraba una especie de batalla campal. Quería alejar a David de mi horroroso instinto asesino, pero también quería que permaneciera a mi lado, tenerlo hasta el último suspiro.

Un deseo era correcto, el otro no. Entonces, lo veían desde otra perspectiva y lo que antes había catalogado de impropio me parecía lo indicado..., ¡qué dilema!- quiere decir que en una situación similar y mucho más convencional, sí sería tú la parte que tendría que plantear esa idea. Ahora, en nuestro caso en particular, la cosa es diferente. Por eso va en no.

-Pero..., ¿qué hace que sea distinto?

-Yo- respondí con sencillez. Tal vez ya no pudiera llorar, pero lo sentimientos podían escapar a gritos por mi voz, buscando el camino para que David los descifrara.

-¿Tú? Elizabeth..., no sé a dónde pretendes llegar con todo esto- me confesó él con franqueza en la expresión.

-Ya te lo he dicho; no te convengo. No es..., sano que mantengamos esto por más tiempo- dije, intentado buscar la palabra apropiada para describir la complejidad de las dificultades. Pero por más que decía, me daba la sensación de que David menos entendía. Era como si no estuviera dispuesto y presto para entender lo que yo quería hacer que asimilara.

-Y dime- añadió él sin siquiera que su tono de voz cambiara.- ¿desde cuando estás con esa idea metida en la cabeza?

-¿Eso importa?

-¡Claro que importa!- exclamó Dave- ¿es algo que hice, algo que te dije tal vez sin querer?

-No se trata de ti, David. Realmente deseo que lo comprendas.

David torció el gesto en una sonrisa inquisidora.

-Sabes que soy un hombre escéptico, me conoces- me recordó- También sabes que por ese mismo motivo no siento inclinación por los asuntos religiosos, y me declaro agnóstico. No sé cómo puedes pretender que crea y acepte algo si no me das una explicación lógica, racional y sobre todo verdadera de lo que estás diciendo.

-Que no te dé una explicación no significa que no exista.- apostillé, molesta por el hecho de que David hubiera logrado convertir nuestra escena de ruptura en un juego verbal.

-Pero tienes que darme crédito, no soy tan incrédulo como parece.

-No lo parece, Dave.

-Lo sé- contestó el con una sonrisa divertida. ¿Acaso no entendía lo que acababa de intentar decirle? ¿No comprendía que quería poner fin a nuestra relación?

-Creo que no te estas tomando enserio lo que trato de explicarte.

-Eso es precisamente a lo que me estoy aferrando- replicó él con la misma expresión divertida de siempre. Su cálido aliento me rozaba el rostro, y sus ojos desgarradores estaban tan cerca míos que casi sentía que podía distinguir hasta el último detalle de su iris. No me alcanzaría la vida para agradecer al cielo por el regalo que había sido tener la dicha de que David compartiera esa pequeña parte de su vida conmigo.

-Dime, ¿es en verdad que no crees o es que no quieres creer en mi determinación?- pregunté, armándome de valor para continuar hablando con serenidad. Lo cierto es que estaba turbada por su magnífica presencia.

Y ni yo misma podía creerme lo que estaba pensando.

-No quiero- admitió él abiertamente.

-Creo que eres la primera persona a quien rechazan y lo toma con humor, e incluso se niega a aceptarlo.

David retrocedió un poco, recobrando el tono serio.

-¿Rechazando?- inquirió.

-No quise decir eso- me excusé- lo siento, fue la primera palabra que se vino a la mente. Me refería al acto mismo de romper contigo.

-Sí, ya lo sabía. Sólo estaba jugando- bromeó él, y puse los ojos en blanco.

-Entonces- comencé otra vez, aunque ya me había dado cuenta de que había perdido la batalla. ¿Sabía acaso David del poder enorme de persuasión y seducción que ejercía sobre mí? – no me vas a tomar en serio.

-Acabas de sufrir un shock con lo del accidente de Richard, Lizzie.- intentó aclara e´l- no estás razonando de la manera correcta, sigues aún muy conmocionada. He leído sobre eso. No creeré nada de lo que me digas por lo menos dentro de las siguientes tres semanas.

Entorné los ojos, intentado desarticular su discurso y buscar alguna falencia en su explicación. Entonces, alcé la mano, con los dedos bien separados, y la puse frente a él.

-Tengo cinco dedos- declaré con voz desafiante. David esbozó una sonrisa.

-Nada que no provenga de una fuente fiable o que tenga motivos y justificaciones irrefutables y verídicas.- agregó él, desbaratando mi intento.

-Arruinas mi vida- masculle por lo bajo de forma automática.

-¿Ah si?

-Sí- respondí en vol alta. Tal vez, demasiado. Vi que la señora del libro alzaba los ojos por sobre las gafas para observarnos con curiosidad.

-Pienso que no es el momento más adecuado para discutir sobre eso. Claramente estás equivocada y yo no estoy en condición de defenderme- sugirió él apenas en un murmullo. Mis ojos se clavaron en sus finos labios pronunciando aquellas palabras.

Estaba tan cerca..., y no podía hacer nada. Giré mi rostro de manera rápida, pero no brusca. David me atrajo hacia a él y me dio un beso a la altura de la oreja, y yo lo recibí sin chistar, resignada. Estaba siendo injusta en más de un sentido y lo sabía.

Albergaba la posibilidad de que tal y vez- y sólo tal vez- si David fuera conocedor de la verdad de mis motivos optara por la misma decisión que yo. Ese era el único consuelo que me quedaba, pero sabía que nunca sería lo suficientemente valiente como para confesar ciertas cosas y escuchar su juicio sagrado.

Algún día, a lo mejor, confesarle todo sería la única manera de mantenerle a salvo. Por ahora, confiaba en mi propio autocontrol que en la opinión que pudiera tener él al respecto.

Él había insistido una vez más de que era hora de marcharse, pero me negué, diciendo que quería pasar las doce en el hospital.

-Esta sala representa el lugar más próximo a Richard en el que puedo estar.- fue toda la explicación que di, aunque un mundo de ideas apoyaban mi causa, por detrás. Richard tampoco era un devoto religioso, en eso se parecía a David, pero era una buena persona y consideraba la Navidad como una ocasión bastante especial, aunque no desde la perspectiva católica. Él la veía más como una instancia para abarrotar de amor al mundo.

Era de la clase de gente que creía que por ser navidad, se debían olvidar las discordias, las preocupaciones y cualquier mal sentimiento que se pudiera albergar en el alma. También la consideraba una estupenda oportunidad para hacer presentes a todos los que apreciaba. Tenía un espíritu navideño bastante particular, pero lo tenía, y eso era lo que contaba para mí, lo que me impulsaba a quedarme en aquel piso de hospital hasta medianoche.

Eran casi las once cuando la señora de anteojos se los quitó, hizo una pausa en su lectura y cerró el libro de golpe. Se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia el mesón central. Oía con nitidez lo que le decía a las enfermeras, pero no le presté real atención. Tal era mi abstracción por la presencia luminosa de David que olvidaba las palabras que las mujeres pronunciaban al compás de dos segundos. Con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, me sentía como en éxtasis, entremezclado con una profunda calma. Algo extraño, por lo que daba más aún la sensación de ser irreal, pero mi querido David estaba allí, junto a mí en carne y hueso, y no podía ponerme a cuestionar hasta lo que veían mis ojos.

Si comenzaba a hacerlo, sería un problema de los grandes. Lo cierto es que muy en el fondo, jamás había confiado del todo en esa excusa de un principio, aquella que decía que yo le parecía fascinante.

Intenté captar todo lo que podía con mis sentidos al máximo. Quería recordar esa sensación de paz y plenitud por el resto de la vida, perpetuarla.

Mis ojos estaban cerrados, sumidos en la más completa oscuridad. Escuchaba los ruidos molestos del alrededor, pero a excepción eso, la expresión _noche de paz_ nunca me había parecido tan cierta. Sólo los pasos lejanos dados en algún lugar del recinto rompían la sublime calma que flotaba en la atmósfera.

Los aromas jugueteaban allí mismo, para fundirse en el mismísimo aire. Inspiraba con confianza.

Olía el típico olor a desinfectante para piso, a alcohol etílico y a anestesia..., lo típico de un hospital. Era un olor que solía clasificar como olor a limpio. La esencia del perfume de una enfermera también se había arremolinado frente a mí. Y por último, estaba el más delicioso de los aromas..., el de David. Su sangre corría como un río caudaloso por su venas, ejerciendo gran presión y con latidos rítmicos y acelerados.

Me hubiera preocupado por la velocidad de su pulso si no le conociera. Había notado ese detalle hace poco, desde que me atreviera a demostrarle mi afecto. Entonces, él me había confesado que a veces sufría de taquicardia, pero nada demasiado grave. Había tenido problemas a la tiroides el año pasado y continuaba aún en tratamiento farmacológico. Un inoportuno hipertiroidismo lo había abordado en su momento.

La sangre de David se parecía a la des resto de las personas, pero había algo diferente. Tal vez, una mezcla de ruda y ciprés, donde la primera dominaba. También había algo de glicinia y eucalipto. El resultado era algo realmente armonioso y agradable. Había escuchado de la _aromaterapia_, pero esto superaba con creces sus posibles efectos. Durante las casi dos horas que permanecimos así, experimenté una sensación de alivio que no había sido capaz de hallar en todo el ajetreado día. Era como dormir, pero más placentero.

De pronto, sentí que David de incorporaba, retirándome con suavidad. Le miré con ojos soñolientos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté con voz apenas audible, frunciendo el ceño. David me sonrió, con sus rostro muy cerca del mío. Aún lo tenía envuelto en mi débil abrazo de posesión.

-Feliz Navidad- susurró con su voz suave y apacible. No pude hacer más que devolverle la sonrisa. Me aferré a él con aún más fuerzas y cerré los ojos, llenos de emoción.

-Feliz Navidad- contesté después de un momento, pero no por eso de forma menos emotiva.

-Bueno, ¿no quieres ver lo que te ha traído _Santa_?- preguntó David con actitud divertida.

-Sólo por si no lo sabías, creo que te equivocaste de niña- señalé- jamás creí en _Santa Claus_. La abuela nunca había tenido la intención de meterme ideas fantasiosas y escapistas en la mente, así que desmintió el mito desde un principio.

-Mmm, pues yo no sé..., creo que el hombre del traje rojo sí se ha acordado de ti esta noche- continuó el con su actitud sospechosa. De seguro todo se resumía a la bolsa roja que traía consigo en cuanto llego. Por un instante, pensé en la acción de David como un bonito gesto, por intentar alegrarme la noche de navidad, pero también consideré que se vería bastante feo que yo no tuviera ningún presente para él. Había creído que David no celebraba esa festividad, pero de todas formas, me había preocupado de hacerle un presente más simbólico que costoso. Pero aún así, ese paquete continuaba bajo el árbol sombrío y opaco del apartamento de Richard.

David se giró para coger la bolsa de papel roja que había tras de él de un solo y rápido movimiento. La puse frente a mí, mas sin entregárnela.

-Bien- él torció el gesto, en señal de incomodidad- no soy muy dado para este tipo de cosas. Lo cierto es que me costó bastante escogerlos. Intenté averiguar que clase de obsequios le podrían gustar a las mujeres..., y entonces, pensé en los ya manoseados chocolates con flores.

David rió, mirando hacia otro sitio. Yo hubiera sido sólo si tan sólo me decía que reía y sonreía por mí.

-Y después pensé- continuó- que ni siquiera eras como ellas, porque eras diferente.

-Eso también ya esta bastante trillado- señalé, pero no a modo de ofenderle.

-Sí lo sé, pero dime..., ¿cómo puedo decir que eres diferente sin decir "_eres diferente"_? ¿Cómo puedo decir que tu inocencia me fascina y que tu hermosura lozana me abruma sin usar exactamente esas palabras? ¿Acaso hay otra forma para que una persona pueda decirle a la otra que la ama o la quiere sin usar precisamente esos términos?

-Bueno- dudé de mi argumento- tal vez, de tanto usarse las palabras han ido perdiendo el sentido, y se han ido marchitando como pétalos secos. Ya no valen lo mismo que hace veinte, treinta u ochenta años. Antes declarar que se amaba era toda una proeza. Ahora, la personas lo dicen a diario, y lo más gracioso; con cualquier tipo de destinatario y cualquier circunstancia.

-Sí, tienes razón, en parte. Estás en lo cierto cuando dices que los tiempos han cambiado, cuando dices que ahora decir que se quiere, se ama o se aprecia algo es pan de cada día. Pero, sin embargo, no creo que el uso, apropiado o inapropiado, pero sin duda reiterativo sea la causa de que las palabras hayan ido perdiendo su valor. Las palabras son palabras, las letras, letras y las vocales, vocales. Todas tienen un principio, un fin y sobretodo un significado, que es perpetuo, duradero y hasta lo que sabemos, eterno. Así que no creo que hayan perdido su fuerza, sino que más bien, los oídos de las personas se han hecho duros e insensibles a ellas.

-Es una buena observación. Es la cultura de la sociedad la que ha cambiado.

-Exactamente- asintió él, satisfecho.

-Entonces...,¿realmente piensas eso de mí?- me atreví a preguntar, recuperando el entusiasmo.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿lo que dije antes?

-Sí, eso sobre ser diferente. E inocente..., y linda.- le aclaré, un tanto avergonzada por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

-Por supuesto que sí. Eres un enigma; nunca sé con qué cosa me vas a salir. Jamás me fío de tus reacciones, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa que estar de acuerdo con cada una de ellas. Además, todavía conservas esos rasgos de la niñez.- David extendió un dedo para tocarme la punta de la nariz- y el espíritu infantil y las ganas de sabelotodo se te escapan de tu control. Eso es lo que pienso.

-¿..., y lo otro?- pregunté con voz temblorosa, pero de emoción. Estaba en las nubes con lo que él acababa de decirme. Jamás creí que pensara esas cosas de mí. Ni siquiera yo me consideraba a mí misa de esa manera.

-¿Qué si eres hermosa?- inquirió, enarcando una ceja. Su gesto me pareció casi teatral.

Por toda respuesta, asentí. Y David reprimió una risita.

-Eres preciosa- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me cuesta trabajo creerte- reconocí.

-Y no sé por qué. ¿No te has dado cuenta de cómo te miran la mayoría de las personas, sobretodo los hombres?

Eso me descolocó.

-No en realidad- dije u tanto desconcertada.

-Entonces deberías prestar más atención, sobre todo en el instituto. Me resulta bastante incómodo ver las miradas que te echan algunos durante mi clase, durante el almuerzo o en los mismo pasillos. Y cuando llegamos al hospital había un paramédico que no se sacaba la vista de encima. ¿En serio no te das cuenta?

-No.

-Si inclusive el médico quedó encantado- añadió él- parecía que te rendía tributo con los ojos.

Me eché a reír frente a su último comentario. David tenía unas ocurrencias.

-¿Ves? Juro que no he visto nada más precioso que tú riendo.- dijo él- al menos conseguía que te animarás un poco.

-Sí- musité, recobrando el ánimo alicaído en cuanto recordé que me encontraba en una sala de espera de hospital, y que Richard estaba padeciendo en una cama del mismo.

-Bien- volvió a intervenir Dave, antes de que pudiera sumirme por completo en el desconsuelo- como iba diciendo, no sabía bien que regalarte. Sé que te gusta leer, la música y cosas de ese estilo, así que mi regalo terminó siendo un popurrí.

-¿Es más de un regalo?- interrogué incómoda y con los ojos fijos en la pequeña bolsa. Eso alargaba más la distancia.

-Los mereces- señaló él.

-Pero, Dave..., es que yo no tengo nada y...

-No interesa. ¿Crees que te hago regalos sólo para que tú hagas lo mismo conmigo?

-Pero me gustaría darte algo.

-Quédate a mi lado- sugirió, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No me refiero a eso.

-Bueno- aceptó al fin- entonces después puedes darme algo si eres feliz con eso, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- convine, pero no del todo convencida. Seguía sintiéndome mal por no poder darle nada en ese momento.

-Ahora, ábrelo- me incitó, entregándome la bolsa roja. La tomé con cuidado entre los dedos. Tenía una textura suave, como si se tratara de un material sumamente antiguo. Quité el seguro superior y la abrí.

En el interior, se veían dos bultos con formas de prismas aplanados envueltos en papel con motivos navideños. Mientras un envoltorio de adaptaba perfectamente a la forma de prisma, el otro dejaba un espcio considerable hacia arriba. Saqué el de envoltorio perfecto. Había una etiqueta dorada con letra pequeña, el logo de una tienda.

-Uno de ellos te gustará, de eso estoy seguro- comentó David- en cuanto al otro, desearía...,que te gustara. Ese es el que tienes en las manos.

No comprendí muy bien lo que quiso decirme, pero de seguro en cuanto supiera de que que se trataba lo sabría. Acostumbrada como estaba, rasgué el papel de un tirón y David se sobresaltó un tanto.

-Disculpa.

Quedó ante mi vista la cubierta dura de un libro con fondo negro. La sobria portada excibía una especie de roca plana, repleta de runas antiguas, tal vez prehistóricas. Las letras blancas y grandes marcaban el título en la parte superior. En la parte de abajo, una breve reseña y el nombre del autor.

-¿_La historia de las matemáticas_?*- dije con voz incrédula. ¿Todo ese preámbulo para eso?

-Stewart tiene una forma de ver bastante interesante. Sé que no te atrae demasiado el tema- admitió David y yo asentí- pero tengo la esperanza de que después de leerlo puedas reconsiderar tu postura.

-Por eso decías que te gustaría que me gustara- concluí.

-Exactamente.

-Lo leeré- le dije, forzando una sonrisa. Leer sobre matemáticas no era algo que me apasionara..., para nada. Se alejaba bastante de lo que consideraba una grata lectura. Entonces, esperando que no fuera algo sobre Geometría o algo así como la compilación de Euclides, rasgué el papel del segundo envoltorio. Otro libro, pero con diferente portada, aunque se repetía el fondo predominante oscuro. Un retrato enorme, elegante, sostenido por un atril se alzaba en medio de la portada. Era la pintura de un hombre bien parecido. Por un instante, me dio un aire al enorme cuadro que había en la sala de la casona de Steve Badaroux, con la pintura imponente de Stella, su madre.

-No suelo leer ficción- comentó Dave, acomodándose en el asiento- pero tuve que leer ese hace años. Claro, la edición era mucho más antigua. La historia era interesante y supuse que te agradaría.

-Bueno, había oído hablar de él, pero el término terror gótico no me apetecía en lo absoluto.

-No creas. No es tan horroroso como se dice. Lo cierto es que lo disfruté bastante.- apuntó él. Recorrí la suave cubiarta, nueva, una vez más. Las letras claras que marcaban el título eran de un tamaño irregular.

_El retrato de Dorian Gray**_, siempre me había llamado la atención, pero no había tenido la opurtunidad ni contado con las agallas como para leerlo. Esto sí que sería interesante. Según sabía, por cultura general- y por su mención las obras de otros varios artistas y músicos-, se trataba de la historia de un hombre, que luego de ser retratado en todo su esplendor por un amigo pintor, se había cautivado por su propia belleza, y decidió poder conservar su juventud tal cual como se plasmaba en el retrato. Al cumplirse su deseo, el retrato envejecía en vez que su cuerpo. Era ahí conde se suponía empezaba la parte oscura.

-Te daré mi opinión después de leerlo- le dije a David- Me ha encantado.

Pro toda respuesta el sonrió, y dirigió la mirada hasta un objeto que hasta entonces había pasado desapercibido para mí. Me había embobado con la particularidad de la portada y no me había fijado del objeto de marcaba una de las páginas del libro. Miré a David con la interrogante en el rostro y el me hizo un gesto para que lo viera. Abrí el libro en la parte señalada.

-Es mi parte favorita- explicó- cuando llegues a ella tenlo presente.

El objeto que marcaba la página era un prendedor dorado, demasiado grande como para ser llamado casual. Lo tomé entre mis manos y lo miré con detención. Una especie de runas desconocidas ondeaban por toda la parte lisa, como si se tratara de un remolino. Había que jirar el prendedor para seguir el hilo de la lectura.

-No entiendo nada, ¿qué esto?- pregunté, sin quitar las ojos de las figuras serpenteantes.

-Es griego- fue toda la respuesta de David.

-¿Qué dice?

-Esa parte te corresponde a ti.

-¿Eso dice?

-No, eso es lo que yo digo- aclaró él , con una risita.- ¿no vas a ver el último obsequio?

Dave había señalado nuevamente la bolsa. Le miré suspicaz y dejé el prendedor sobre la página marcada de _El retrato de Dorian Gray_. Cerré el libro y lo dejé a un lado, sobre el anterior.

En el interior de la bolsa encontré una pequeña capeta , del tamaño de una hoja de carta. Una flor de tonos dorados adornaba la portada azul marina. Abría la carpeta, y me encontré con una hoja blanca, con grupos de a cinco líneas trazadas de manera horizontal y paralela, cuyos trazos estaban interrumpidos por símbolos demasiado familiares para mí.

-¿A qué viene esto?

-Mencionaste que tocabas el piano- me recordó él- creí que sería agradable oírte otra vez.

Miré las notas en la partitura y las tarareé con voz baja.

-Me parece conocida- dije al fin- ¿De donde la sacaste?

-La compre, claro está. Es de un filme bastante popular, a lo mejor por eso se te hace familiar.

-¿_La danza del hielo_?- pregunté, luego de leer ese títtulo en la parte superior de la pauta.

-De Danny Elfman***- agregó él.

-Bien, es muy detallista de tu parte- le dije. Quería buscar las palabras apropiadas para no hacerle sentir mal- pero..., no creo que vuelva a tocar música otra vez.

-¿Por qué no?

-Lo dejé hace meses. No me trae bueno recuerdos.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada- negué, parpadeando con rapidez.

-¿En verdad?

-Te he dicho que nada- repetí con voz tosca. Me puse de pie de un santiamén, dejando la carpeta sobre el asiento. Me aparté de él, y me dirigí a la ventana. Una enfermera paso por el pasillo, y me observó con curiosidad. Hice una mueca de desagrado y pegué mi cabeza al cristal frío y liso de la ventana. Mi rostro se reflejaba en el vidrio.

Maldita sea.

Oí cuando David se puso de pie, y se encaminó hacia mí. Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-Lo lamento- se excusó.- no fue mi intención.

-No has hecho nada mal. Soy yo la que hace todo la forma incorrecta.- disculpé.

-No voy a permitir que vengas a echarte la culpa. Me dijiste que había dejado la música lo sabía, lo siento, no debí hacerlo.

-Sí, pero tampoco era la forma de reaccionar.- comenté en mi contra abatida.

-Es comprensible. No olvides en el escenario en el que nos encontramos- señaló él con voz serena. No sabía cómo hacía para mantener siempre la calma..., alguna vez le pediría que me enseñara u truco.

-Estoy preocupada por Richard- solté de pronto. David me obligó a girarme y mirarle a los ojos.

-Escúcha lo que voy a decirte, ¿ está bien?- el continuó hablando al tiempo que yo asentía obediente- Sé que te preocupas por él, ya que es familiar tuyo y lo quieres, pero no puedes dejar que eso acabe contigo. Al contrario, debes mostrarte aún más entera frente a esta adversidad. Es la única forma de la que podrás ser realmente un apoyo para Richard.

-Es difícil- dije con voz ahogada.

-Nadie ha dicho que sea fácil. Pero, sin embargo, aquí estoy yo.- dijo. Vi en sus ojos que se esforzaba por explicar algo sumamente complejo, pero de una manera sencilla. ¿O era al revés?

-Estoy dispuesto a quedarme aquí, a tu lado, hasta que se me permita- la intensidad emotiva de su voz me abrumaba- No interesa si allá afuera se cae el mundo a pedazos, porque ni siquiera entonces voy a dejarte.

-Eso es lo que deberías hacer- musité, intentado con débil intento de retomar la conversación del principio.

-¿No entendiste lo que acabo de decir? Ni aunque tu me digas que no quieres verme más voy a hacerte caso. Menos ahora.

David había reído de manera forzada. De todos modos, yo había entendido su mensaje de apoyo incondicional. Suspiré. Por un momento, había imaginado cómo hubiera sido afrontar toda aquella difícil situación sin tenerlo a él a mi lado. Probablemente no estaría tan cuerda.

David era como mi cable a tierra, lo que me apegaba a a seguir amando a la realidad, que no hacía otra cosa que darme un embate tras otro. Parecía que alguien en algún lugar- y con cierto poder- se había ensañado conmigo. Dave me rodeó por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él envolviéndome en cálido abrazo. No me soltó hasta que yo se lo devolví, de la misma forma. Era la única manera de la cual podía demostrarle mi afecto en aquella sala de hospital. Me aferré a su cuello y le di un beso de manera discreta, justo debajo de la mandíbula. Extendí una mano y la posé tras su nuca. Deseaba demostrar mi emoción con todas mi fuerzas, pero mis ojos estaban secos. Recordé lo que había sucedido aquella tarde, y luché para hacer desaparecer esas memorias de mi mente. El sonido desgarrador del choque se combinaba con le sabor espeso de la sangre.

Por Dios..., ¿qué pensaría él si supiera lo que yo había hecho? ¿Me vería de la misma forma que había confesado verme? ¿ Seguiría pensando que yo era tan buena e inocente?

-David- supliqué, en intento para que comprendiera la enormidad del problema que me inundaba, Quería decirle..., pero el miedo al rechazo no me dejaba. Él me apretó más fuerte y eso mitigó mi dolor. Podría quedarse así para siempre.

-¿Lizzie?- preguntó una voz ajena a la de la aparición celestial que tenía aferrada. Era una voz femenina, sencilla, demasiado conocida. David también la había oído y me soltó de inmediato. A mí me costó un poco más reaccionar. Martha estaba frente a mí con la gruesa cazadora, un bolso de equipaje en una mano y su modesta cartera en la otra. Tenía las botas con resto de hielo y los mechones de cabello húmedos.

Su expresión vagaba entre la tristeza, la sorpresa y la preocupación.

-Martha- dije sin aliento. Decidí que lo mejor era tomar todo con la mayor naturalidad posible y rogué para que Dave me siguiera el juego.

-Acabo de salir de casa de los Gould, la señora Mirta me dio su recado- comenzó a decir ella, con voz fría. Sin duda, no era lo que pensaba encontrar- pasé por el apartamento, y traje algunas cosas del señor.

Martha pasó junto a nosotros con fría indiferencia y dejó pesadamente el bolso sobre tres asientos.

-Lamento haberte importunado, y a estas horas- comencé.

-Sí, me imaginé que debía estar destrozada, así que vine a verla.- dijo, encogiéndose de sus finos hombros- pero veo que no hacia falta.

Martha había dirigido una mirada penetrante a David. Él se cohibió y no supo que decir.

-Martha. Intenté, dudando a cada vocablo- él es David Craven.

Hice una seña para que Dave extendiera la mano y la captó. Martha se la estrechó con la rudeza propia de la gente del sur.

-Mi maestro de matemáticas- añadí, y la expresión de Martha sufrió un cambio. Me miró incrédula y luego otra vez a David.

-Tiene una mano fuerte, profesor Craven- dijo ella, poniendo un especial énfasis en la palabra _profesor._

-Gracias.

-Bien..., el señor Craven había venido a saber cómo estaba Richard- expliqué de manera apresurada. Evite mirar a Martha a los ojos- y a brindarme su apoyo, así como el de todo el instituto.

-Sí- intervino él- ya sabe, las malas noticias son las primeras en saberse. Me preocupó la ausencia de Lizzie en la clase hoy, y luego nos comunicaron de lo sucedido.

David estaba usando el plural..., muy astuto.

-Ah, que amable de su parte al venir hasta aquí, profesor- comentó Martha, con voz ruda. Se paseó de un lado a otro, para luego sentarse sobre un silla vacía.- sobre todo en noche de Navidad y a estas horas. ¿Su familia no tiene problemas?

Martha había tocado un buen punto. David no tenía una familia bien constituida, pero tenía un hermano. Un hermano menor a quien seguramente había dejado solo en Navidad por venir a verme a mí.

-No- contestó David sin vacilar- mi familia y yo no celebramos la fiesta navideña.

-¿Acaso pertenece a alguna religión?- inquirió Martha. Quise darle un puntapié para que dejara de ser inoportuna.

-No, nada de religiones- reconoció el con una sonrisa- ninguna me convence lo suficiente.

-Ya veo.- respondió instantáneamente ella. Creo que ni siquiera oyó su respuesta realmente, lo hacía para fastidiar. La conocía ya hace muchos años como para no captar sus intenciones.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la sala. David no quería marcharse sin mí, y Martha parecía no moverse de su asiento, petrificada con la vista al frene como estaba. Debía hacer algo y rápido.

-Bueno, el señor Craven ya estaba por marcharse- dije de pronto, y David me miró desconcertado. Abrí los ojos de manera exagerada, rogando para que comprendiera mi mensaje.

-Ah, sí- se sumó él- ya es bastante tarde. ¿Ustedes se quedarán?

-No tiene caso que me quede, de todas formas, no me dejarán ver a Richard....,¿Martha?

-Iré a pasar la noche con usted- anunció con voz indiferente- la señora Mirta me dio permiso por hoy.

-Entonces, permítame llevarlas hasta casa, no tengo problemas- se ofreció David de una manera demasiado gentil.

-No se preocupe, profesor. Nosotras podemos irnos bien- dijo Martha, rechazando su invitación.

-Martha...- dije por lo bajo- el medianoche. Hay menos de cero grados allá afuera.

Ella se estremeció, pero no dio su brazo a torcer. Al fin, y luego de muchas insistencias por parte de Dave, Martha se vio obligada a aceptar. Subió al cuarto piso, conmigo agarrada del brazo para hablar con las enfermeras cargo, y entregarles el bolso de Richard. Luego, bajamos hasta el subsuelo, donde estaban los aparcamientos para pacientes y familiares. David nos condujo hasta el coche índigo un tanto molesto porque Martha no se apartara de mí en ningún momento, como si de un animal que celaba su presa se tratara.

Vi como durante el trayecto dirigía miradas furtivas a la bolsa roja que yo llevaba del brazo. Tal vez qué cosas estuvieran pasando por su cabeza costumbrista.

Cuando llegamos al coche, David abrió amablemente las puerta trasera, donde subió Martha. Iba a tomar mi asiento habitual en la parte delantera, junto a él, pero ella me jaló de manera autoritaria para que me fuera con ella. No me negué para no tener que despertar sospecha. Tampoco puse mala cara.

El viaje transcurrió en el más agonizante silencio por la iluminadas calles de Vancouver. Por suerte, del hospital a casa no había demasiada distancia, por lo que el viaje fue corto.

Cuando David tomó el desvió de la avenida principal hacia la que conducía al edifico de Richard, preguntó si acaso sabía donde yo vivía. David fingió no escucharla.

Cuando llegamos y él aparcó el coche en la entrada, Martha bajó dando las cordiales, Gracias y buenas noches, mas se ahorró el _Feliz navidad_ por el comentario reciente que había hecho Dave. En cuanto ella bajó y le hizo una seña al portero, bajé por la otra puerta. David bajó la ventana.

-Gracias, _señor_ Craven- le dije con voz baja, inclinándome.

-De nada- respondió él con una sonrisa graciosa. No pude evitar reír a penas, para que Martha no me oyera

Me acerqué a él y le di un beso en los labios, dos veces. Sonreí me aparté rápidamente, para seguir a Martha por los peldaños que conducían al hall.

* * *

*_Del libro "La historia de las Matemáticas", de Ian Stewart._

_**De la famosa novela de Oscar Wilde, "El retrato de Dorian Gray"_

_***"The Ice Dance", del compositor contemporáneo Danny Elfman, presente en el filme "Edward scissorhands"_

_

* * *

_

_Nuevo Poll (encuesta) en el perfil._

_¿Qué esperas de final de penumbra? Tu voto es importante..._*


	44. Tres objetos

Tres objetos

Los días nunca habían tenido la sensación de ser tan largos para mí. Y eso que apenas hablaba de un par. Tal vez el hecho de que tuviera que pasar la mayor parte de ellos en una sala de hospital influyera un poco. En realidad, influía _mucho_. El olor a desinfectante y a pulcritud comenzaba ya a ser desagradable para mí. Ya era cara conocida para las enfermeras y las auxiliares del cuarto piso, e incluso algunas de ellas me llamaban por mi nombre.

Para pasar el tiempo, había cargado música desde el portátil hasta el mi nuevo _ipod_, y me pasaba con los audífonos en los oídos, con los ojos perdidos en los párrafos de libro obsequiado por David. En una página de_ El retrato de Dorian Gray_, la que seguía la señalada con el prendedor- casi al final del libro-, había encontrado un _sobre_, que ocupada todo el ancho y el largo de la página. Era blanco, y tenía escrito el nombre de Dave con su inconfundible caligrafía bien formada.

Decidí que debía entregárselo, pero él me aclaró que el sobre no era suyo, sino mío. Dijo que era parte de su regalo, mas no me dejó abrirlo para conocer su contenido. Dijo que ojalá nunca tuviera que hacerlo, pero que me vería obligada una vez llegado el momento. Me hizo prometer que no intrusearía en él antes, y yo no podía romper una promesa hecha a él., por lo que me conformé con saciar mi curiosidad palpando repetidamente el envoltorio blanco.

En el interior habían varios papeles, algunos más gruesos y menos flexibles que otros. Decidí mantener bien resguardado el sobre, y desde ese día permaneció en el cajón de mi velador, oculto bajo el diario de Edward.

El día veinticinco, Martha me había obligado prácticamente a abrir el obsequio de Richard el día veinticinco por la mañana. Tuvo que insistir bastante, porque yo quería que fuera él quien me lo entregara, pero su insistencia me resultó abrumadora. Cuando abrí el pequeño paquete, me encontré con la caja del producto de _Apple._ Me alegré al comprobar que sería compatible con el _iBook_, y me sorprendí de que alguien tan despistado como Richard se hubiera fijado también en ese detalle. No pude evitar sonreír cuando vi el regalo, y comencé a traspasar archivos enseguida.

Qué curioso. Realmente me pregunté que habría impulsado a Richard a comprar ese regalo con tanta antelación. Era como si supiera que me haría falta algo así, lo cual era completamente imposible.

Martha también insistió en entregarme su regalo, y yo le di el lindo joyero de cerámicas que había hecho para ella. En cuanto abrí la pequeña cajita que me entregó me llevé una sorpresa. Un _crucifico plateado_ reposaba sobre el acolchado de color blanco. Se apreciaba la figura de Jesucristo en relieve sobre el madero. Tomé el pequeño objeto entre los dedos y lo alcé por la fina cadena.

-¿Una cruz?- no pude evitar que me asaltara la curiosidad. Sabía que Martha era una persona muy creyente y completamente devota a la religión católica.

-Es para que lo lleve a todos lados con usted- me explicó ella- la protegerá de los malos espíritus.

-Martha, no creo que...- intenté de manera reticente. Me agradaba el gesto que había tenido, pero no me hallaba llevando el símbolo del cristianismo en el cuello. De cierta forma, Dave me había contagiado un poco de su agnosticismo. De todos modos, no se lo dije a ella.

-Por favor- me pidió Martha.

-Está bien.- acepté al fin, no sin incomodidad, abrochándome la cadena tras del cuello.- Espero que no sea plata de verdad. Más vale que sea una bisutería.

De cualquier manera, tuve que quitármela. La idea no me gustaba y además David se había mostrado en desacuerdo. Durante todo el tiempo que el objeto pendió de mi cuello se mantuvo alejado. Ese día también se había sentido un poco enfermo y no quise llevarle la contra.

En vez de eso, le entregué mi modesto regalo, que consistía en la pieza de cerámica en la que estuve trabajando varias semanas, junto con el joyero de Martha. Era un mosaico del escudo de la familia Craven. Había averiguado al respecto y me pareció interesante. EL emblema contaba con dos leones flanqueando el escudo, como era típico. Una era azul y el otro blanco. Habían dos animales muertos y colgando de la parte superior, tres rosas blancas y un novillo del mismo color, El novillo cobarde.

Los leones sostenían ambos una cruz de color rojo, con la punta señalando hacia adentro. En la parte de arriba, por sobre la corona, se alzaba un pequeño dragón- más que los animales- de color escarlata. Abajo del escudo estaba inscrita la frase _NEC TEMERE NEC TIMIDE. _David estaba encantado con el obsequio y no se podía creer que había sido hecho con mis propias manos.

Por otro lado, Martha estaba feliz de que yo me comportara de una manera tan madura frente a la situación tan delicada de Richard. El doctor Ayres, el médico que atendiera a Richard el primer día había cumplido su promesa de continuar a cargo de su caso, lo cual me alivió bastante. Él se había mostrado tan atento y preocupado que no dudaba en su buena disposición para seguir adelante. A través de los días, me di cuenta de que se trataba de una persona formidable. Era de ese tipo de gente que esta atenta a las necesidades de todos cuantos estén a su alrededor, descuidando un poco de sí mismos, lo que se dejaba notar claramente en su aspecto. Tal vez por eso hubiera elegido esa profesión.

Conforme pasaban los días y las horas, el pronóstico de Richard iba mejorando. Había presentado síntomas de querer recuperar la conciencia, y las enfermeras lo había registrado. Habían quitado ya los sedantes, puesto que las convulsiones del trauma habían cesado. El doctor Ayres dijo que ese era un signo positivo, un paso más hacia una pronta recuperación.

Con los consuelos del médico, la compañía de Dave y el apoyo de Martha logré sobrellevar la situación. Pronto, levantarme temprano en la mañana y esperar a que David fuera a recogerme se había convertido en costumbre. No me molestaba ya en tomar desayuno, ni de comer, ni de beber agua. Me había sometido a los cambios que había sufrido mi cuerpo y tenía que comenzar a adaptarme también a esas nuevas condiciones.

Después de todo, las personas éramos seres de costumbre. Más temprano que tarde terminaría aceptando lo que me había tocado. Descubrí que volvía a sentirme fatigada al tercer día de lo ocurrido en la víspera de Navidad. No tuve otra opción que volver a cometer el deshonroso acto de aquel día, y encaminar mis pasos hacia la zona sur del segundo piso. Esta vez fueron dos bolsas en lugar de una, y eso me inquietó.

Si bien no tenía tanto apetito como era lo normal con la comida- sentir hambre cada cuatro horas- seguía siendo sumamente fugaz la sensación de saciedad. Me preguntaba si acaso con el tiempo sería capaz de beber _aquello_ de manera más esporádica. Aún así, no podía dejar de hacerlo..., no si quería continuar junto a las personas que apreciaba sin que ello suponiera un riesgo para ellos.

Comencé a preocuparme más de mi aspecto, desde el momento en el que David alabara mi apariencia. Hasta entonces, no me había preocupado salvo de mantener la higiene y vestir con propiedad, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas. El elegir el vestuario para cada día se había convertido en todo un dilema, al igual que el peinado. Ya no solía llevar el cabello suelto.

Martha celebró los cambios en mí y David hizo unas bromas al respecto, pero las ignoré. Con la costumbre de la rutina arraigándose poco a poco, conseguía disipar cualquier preocupación, salvo la que se refería a Richard. No tuve que ir al instituto toda la semana, puesto que coincidían las fechas con las vacaciones de invierno. La parte buena, era que David tampoco tenía que ir a trabajar, por lo que disponía de algo más de tiempo, pero en la UBC* no le daban ni un respiro.

-Para los estudiantes es peor- había comentado él.

El día después de Navidad, había recibido una visita inesperada Me sorprendí cuando vi a Steve Badaroux apareciendo en la esquina del pasillo. Venía escoltado por un hombre corpulento y de aspecto intimidante.

El hecho de que estuviera completamente ataviado en negro no ayudaba mucho tampoco. Steve se había acercado a mí, sin intimidarse por la frialdad con la que procuré mirarle. Venía vestido de la misma manera sobria pero elegante que le distinguía del resto.

-Escuché al señor Craven hablando con Friedrich- fue lo primero que había dicho a modo de excusa- y me enteré de lo ocurrido. Quise venir a verte.

Yo y Steve no habíamos cruzado palabra desde el incidente de su casa. De hecho, él se había aliado de alguna manera a su hermana Lyla y a todo el grupo de muchachas con las que se sentaba en el almuerzo. Me había traicionado.

-No veo por qué- había contestado con indiferencia. Di vuelta la página.

-Lamento lo ocurrido- respondió él, compasivo.

-Sí, yo también- mi respuesta había sido escueta y me concentré en ignorarle. Acababa de descubrir que la pobre novia de Dorian Gray se había suicidado cuando él la abandonara. Había simpatizado bastante con Sibyl.

-No sé por qué sigues molesta- comentó Steve después de un rato. Me volteé hacia él y vi cómo observaba de manera distraída el techo. Llevaba el cabello perfectamente peinado, como de costumbre.

-No me gusta ser objeto de calumnias- respondí. Pasé una mano por el dorso del libro para relajarme, y lograr que mis palabras salieran con fluidez, y sobretodo con calma. Lo cierto era que el tema me iriitaba bastante.

-Lo único que intenté hacer fue advertirte- se defendió Steve- a mí tampoco me gusta que andes en boca de malas lenguas.

-Sin embargo, sumaste tu voz a las de ellos y avivaste más el fuego.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Por qué lo piensas?- preguntó Steve, un tanto desconcertado. Me había vuelto de lleno hacía a él, dejando el libro sobre el regazo.

-Era obvio- justifiqué- tú, tu hermana y todo el resto formaban un grupo de cotilleo bastante considerable.

-Nunca hablé mal de ti si eso es lo que crees.

-Pero apuesto a que tampoco me defendiste- le desafié, entornando los ojos. Nuestras voces tenían un volumen bajo, apropiado al contexto, pero eso no les restaba la emoción. Había dicho eso último con completa seguridad. Steve no era de esas personas que se iba contra las masas. Más bien, era de los que se unía a ellas e intentaba pasar desapercibido entre sus filas.

-No- reconoció Steve, mirando sus manos entrelazadas- En eso tienes razón. Pero tú tampoco eras de gran ayuda ¿Cómo podía defenderte de ellas si lo único que hacías era darles más motivos para construir sus rumores?

-¿Qué?

-Cuando intentaba hacerles ver que estaban equivocadas, llegabas tú a la cafetería, muy apegada al señor Craven. Iban juntos a la barra, conservaban, se reían. Se sentaban juntos y solos. Después en las clases, Tara comentaba que siempre te quedabas cuando terminaba la la lección. Decía que el señor Craven había desplazado de su sitial a Alex por tu causa. Te hacía las preguntas, te pedía los favores...,

-Eso no es suficiente como para comenzar a decir que...

-Es que hay más. Jen comentó que te vio una vez subir a su coche, luego de su práctica de voleibol. John Maguire afirma haberte visto en un café en el Parque Stanley en compañía del señor Craven, en Domingo.

Estaba perpleja.

-¿Acaso se dedicaban a vigilarme?- le espeté, irritada.

-Vivimos en la misma ciudad. Vamos al mismo instituto. ¿De veras creías que nadie se daba cuenta?

-¿Cuenta de qué?

-De que tú y él...- dijo Steve ,exasperado- bueno, de que mantenían _otro tipo_ de relación.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo un idilio, un noviazgo?

-Pues sí- reconoció él, algo avergonzado. Había evitado mirarme a la cara.

-Pero eso no es ningún misterio- solté de pronto. Había dejardo, sin duda alguna, de pensar- Dave es mi novio.

Me quedé mirándole sólo para ver la expresión estupefacta e intimidada de mi compañero. Hubiera deseado fotografiar su cara. Era demasiado divertida.

-¿Novio..., de ese tipo?

-No sé a qué te refieres, pero es todo lo que te puedo decir.

-¿Estás loca, Lizzie?- exclamó Steve, reprimiendo un ataque de cólera. Atrajo la atención de algunos de los presentes. Incluso una enfermera le miró del otro lado del mesón, con gesto autoritario.

-Shh- le indiqué llevándome un dedo a los labios- estamos en un hospital.

Steve repitió la pregunta de forma sutilmente mas amable y por lo bajo.

-Steve, no te pido que comprendas mis razones. Tú aún no has pasado por esto.

-Bah, que sabes tú.- replicó el con una mueca de desprecio, claramente forzada.

-Te conozco lo suficiente.- le aseguré- además, míralo por el lado positivo; estoy confiando en ti.

Steve me dio la espalda.

-Por favor- le pedí, posando una mano sobre la suya- Necesito a alguien en quien poder confiar. Me he estado guardando esto durante bastante tiempo y no he podido desahogarme con nadie.

Lo que estaba diciendo era verdad. Con David no podía hablar sobre él mismo..., sería tonto. No podía confiárselo a Richard y mucho menos a Martha. No tenía más amigos en el instituto. Isabella ya casi no tenía tiempo para contestar mis llamadas, a veces ni siquiera lo hacía. Sólo me quedaba Steve.

-Sabes lo que pienso respecto a eso- sugirió Steve de pronto. Había vuelto a mirarme.

-Me gustaría que me lo explicaras- le alenté. Ansiaba el consejo de un amigo.

-Pues- comenzó él, reclinándose hacia atrás- Creo que te has echado encima un problema bastante considerable. ¿Tu tío nunca lo supo?

Me inquietó de la manera en la que hablaba Steve. Había formulado la pregunta como si Richard ya no estuviera, como si hubiera muerto. Disipé esa idea y meneé la cabeza.

-Entonces creo que cuando lo sepa pondrá el grito en el cielo- afirmó él- no le conozco, pero creo saber cómo podría reaccionar un padre en ese tipo de situaciones.

-Creo que sí llevas razón. Richard es bastante conservador.- añadí.

-Uf, pues eso agrava las cosas. ¿Y cuál es la postura de él?

-¿Quién, David?

-Sí..., _él_- respondió mi amigo en un intento fallido de fingir una sonrisa.

-No le molesta que tengamos que mantener el bajo perfil. Lo cierto es que nunca hemos hablado del tema..., no sé qué pensará al respecto.

-Tal vez deberías preguntarle. Si tu tío tiene conocimiento de lo que sucede será mucho más seguro.

-O más difícil- corregí, intentando imaginar la posible reacción que pudiera tener Richard.

-Es verdad. Pero bien, ya que querías saber mi opinión, pienso que mientras las cosas no estén del todo claras nos deberías llevar las cosas demasiado lejos?

-¿Demasiado lejos? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sabes a los que me refiero- dijo Steve avergonzado. Un ínfimo rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-Ah..., _eso_- murmuré en cuanto caí en la cuenta de lo que él había insinuado. No me extrañaba que lo hubiera hecho. La mañana siguiente a la que Martha conociera a David, ella había intentado de llegar al mismo asunto.

Me habló sobre las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres, de lo valiosa que era la castidad y cosas por el estilo.

En ese momento, no podía creer que mi primera charla sobre educación sexual tuviera que ser dirigida por ella. Me reí para mis adentros en cuanto advertí lo tragicómico de la situación y el contexto. Para dejarla tranquila, le dije que toda esa explicación había sido innecesaria, que ya lo sabía de antemano. Aún recuerdo su pequeño rostro, con la boca abierta y los abiertos como platos. Seguramente se preguntaba de qué manera me había enterado, y lo más probable es que relacionara a Dave con todo el asunto, pero para tranquilizarla, le expliqué lo que sucedía en realidad.

-No no es lo que estás pensado, Martha- aclaré entra risas- Leo mucho. La literatura te ha ganado como por tres años más o menos.

-Ah- había suspirado ella, aliviada- tendré que comenzar a vigilar lo que lees.

Así que por eso y otros motivos, había comprendido a la perfección lo que Steve había querido decir. Además, se notaba que era un tema incómodo para él.

-Si te sirve de algo, la respuesta el no- dije luego, con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

Steve se había mostrado satisfecho, al igual que Martha. Las dos horas siguientes, el tema de conversación se volvió más ameno. Él y su familia viajarían con motivo de vacaciones de invierno. Irían a Normandía, en Francia, para visitar a la abuela paterna de Steve.

-¿En qué lugar viven exactamente?

-La abuela mando a construir una casa de campo en Evreux- Steve rió ante el comentario- Es una lugar enorme, casi toda mi familia vive allí.

-¿Eres francés?- inquirí, enarcando una ceja.

-Nací en Francia si eso es lo que quieres saber- contestó él.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí entonces?

-Mamá es francesa, pero mi padre no soportaba la idea de tener que vivir en medio de los francos, así que optaron por inglaterra, pero mamá no quería vivir rodeada de ingleses, así que...

-Escogieron venir aquí.

-Justamente eso- sonrió él curvando sus finos labios.

-Pero, no tienes acento- observé- ¿Hablas francés?

-Viví hasta los dos años en Evreux. Yo y Lyla fuimos bautizados en Chartres, pero luego nos mudamos a Winchester, con la familia de papá. Ya sabes cómo terminó eso. Así que no tuve mucho tiempo de aprender el idioma, pero lo domino bastante, pues vamos por los menos una vez al año.

-Tienes suerte, es un lugar hermoso.

-Tal vez en el próximo viaje me dejen llevar a alguien. Lyla ya ha invitado a dos de sus amigas. - sugirió él y me superó la inmensidad de su gesto generoso. No supe que decir., y mucho menos cuando me tendió el obsequio de Navidad que me había traído, el cual resultó ser un hermoso _bolígrafo_ de tinta negra. Lo más curioso del objeto, era que llevaba mi nombre grabado en él.

-¿No te costó muy cargo o sí?- pregunté preocupada. Sabía que la familia Badaroux gozaba de una buena estabilidad económica, pero de todas formas me sorprendió.

Cuando llegó la hora de que se marchara, el hombre alto y de traje oscuro parado en la esquina le hizo una seña. Steve se despidió con un abrazo.

-¿Cuándo te vas?- pregunté al vuelo.

-Este..., mañana- farfulló encogiéndose de hombros.- No creo que pueda pasar a despedirme.

Me desanimó bastante que partiera tan pronto. Eso de cierta forma explicaba su repentina visita; no quería irse sin dejar las cosas bien entre nosotros. Cuando nos reconciliamos, contaba con que tal vez una nueva compañía se me sumara a los días que me quedaban de espera, pero no fue así. Mi amigo me explicó que volvería dentro de un mes y medio, cuando el semestre ya hubiera avanzado un poco.

-¿Faltarás a clases?

-Mis padres son muy condescendientes con eso.- me explicó- pero te voy a echar de menos.

-Bueno, el tiempo que pasamos enemistados te habrá servido de práctica- bromeé para consolarle y Steve rió.

-Eso espero. Ojalá todo salga bien para tu tío.

-Yo deseo lo mismo.- le confié.

-_Á plus tard. Bonne chance, mademoiselle_- me dijo con perfecta pronunciación cuando se había apartado algunos pasos. Lo acompañó de una seña con la mano.

-_Au revoir_.

Vi su menuda y estrecha espalda desaparecer tras la pared.

Fue así como entonces no volví a ver a Steve.

Tuve que aprender también a valerme por mí misma. Como Martha aún continuaba trabajando para los Gould, y sus semanas libres no llegaban hasta Marzo, no podía pasar tanto tiempo conmigo como hubiera deseado. Las primeras noches que pasé sola en el piso de Richard me dieron desconfianza. No podía sentirme segura. Desde el primer día, venía arrastrando un mal presentimiento, similar a ese sonido desafiante y metálico que solía oír cuando se avecinaban los problemas.

Lo había sentido varias veces con anterioridad, recordando especialmente los días previos a la visita del que se suponía que era mi padre y a la muerte de la abuela. Aún en mi mente me dolía pensar en mi antigua familia por sus propios nombres. Creía que esa era una conducta inmadura y de cierta forma cobarde. Esos nombres formaban parte de mi pasado y no tenía porque asustarme de mirar hacia a tras y recodar. Después de todo no pasaban de ser sólo eso ; _recuerdos._

El día veintiocho, y después de mucha insistencia de mi parte, el doctor Ayres me dejó pasar un momento para visitar a Richard. Sin embargo, me lo permitió sólo a mí, dejando a David en la sala de esperas. A él no le gustó en lo absoluto.

-Espero que no te incomode tener que usar una bata- comentó el médico mientras me guiaba tras la puerta del acceso restringido. Me presentó a una auxiliar y ella me llevó hasta un pequeño cuarto donde debía vestirme con la extraña ropa. Lo que no sabía era que no era sólo una bata, sino que mascarilla y gorra también iban incluidos. Tuve problemas para acomodar todo el cabello en la gorra, por lo salí para que la auxiliar me ayudara.

Cuando estuve preparada, entré en el cuarto a través de la puerta corrediza. Había un pequeño pasillo, de más o menos metro y medio de largo que desembocaba en la amplia habitación. En el lado izquierdo del pasillo había una ventana con la persiana a medio bajar. La ventana daba a la central de enfermería. A continuación un pequeño mueble con multiples cajones, y un lavamanos en la parte superior.

Bajo el mueble había un par de basureros, impecables y vacíos. Dos grandes focos en le cielo de la entrada iluminaban la habitación de manera intensa. En cuanto entré, capté una infinidad de nuevos sonidos. El pitido del electrocardiógrafo, el goteo del cuenta gotas y los silbidos agudos de la máquina dispensadora, además del ruido procedente del ventilador.

Una mesa corredera junto al lavamos, un reloj de pared y un retablo portador de la extensa ficha médica sobre la misma conformaban el cuadro de la derecha. Al fondo, había un grueso pilar revestido en un diseño que imitaba a la madera. En lo alto de la pared, había un horadado que permitía colocar un televisor, que ahora permanecía apagado por motivos obvios. Las grandes ventanas del fondo eran de marcos de aluminio y por ellas se apreciaba la noche cubierta, sobre la azotea de los pisos más bajos. Un monitor y un teclado similares a los de un ordenador se encontraban frente a ellas.

Un único, solitario y pequeño recuadro era el único adorno de la amplia habitación, ubicado en la parte más recóndita de ésta. Junto a él, en la parte trasera, había una especie de panel, con la forma parecida a la de una ducha. Alcé la vista. Desde el cielo, pendían una suerte de brazos metálicos, blancos y anchos, los cuales eran los encargados de sostener toda la maquinaria que rodeaba la camilla de barandas plateadas.

Allí, bajo las mantas claras y pulcras, se encontraba el cuerpo magullado de Richard. Algo se me removió en el interior en cuanto fijé la vista en su rostro de párpados cerrados, el cual a penas era visible a causa del aparataje que le rodeaba y me estremecí en cuanto vi el tubo endotraqueal penetrando por su boca, abierta. Me acerqué, dudando que pudiera contar con el necesario autocontrol. La sangre se refluía por los tubos que tenía inyectados en los brazos, por el efecto de gravedad. Era algo apenas visible, pero fue lo que más había llamado mi atención. Para mi fortuna, sentí la puerta abrirse y cerrase tras de mí.

Era el doctor Ayres. No dijo palabra alguna, pero puso una mano sobre mi hombro y me empujó sutilmente hacia delante, hacia Richard. La presencia del médico me otorgaba seguridad. Sabía que yo no iba a hacer nada estúpido si había alguien más allí presente. Pude acercarme lo suficiente como para tocar la mano de Richard con la mía. No se le movió ni un músculo, ni del cuerpo ni de la cara, pero Richard sonrió.

Mi visita no duró más que eso, pero quedé satisfecha por poder haberle visto y comprobado su estado con mis propios ojos. No comprendía cómo era que el médico hablaba de una evolución positiva si yo le veía tan mal.

Cuando atravesé la puerta de cuidados intensivos, David me esperaba impaciente.

-¿Cómo fue?- me preguntó de inmediato. Extendía una mano y el comprendió el gesto, acogiéndola bajo la suya.

-Difícil.

-No debiste insistir en entrar- me reprendió él.

-Era necesario..., debía comprobarlo, debía verle con mis propios ojos- intenté explicarle. Muy en el fondo, sabía que él me comprendía. Prueba de ellos fue que me abrazara en el acto, sin importarle lo inoportuno del momento. El doctor Ayres salió en ese momento hacia el pasillo. Dedicó más de un segundo a observarnos, para luego bajar la vista y seguir su rumbo.

-Ya le viste. Es tarde, te llevaré a casa- anunció Dave. No protesté.

-Sabes que habíamos discutido justo antes del accidente- comenté cuando David conducía por las anchas y oscuras calles.

-No, no lo sabía. ¿Con qué motivo?

-Richard se quejaba de que yo había cambiado. Dijo que estaba preocupado por mí, por mi salud, pero sobretodo por mi ausencia.

-Entiendo- asintió David, sin despegar los ojos del camino. Suspiré.

-Quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antaño, cuando yo le confiaba todos mis secretos a él. Richard sabía cosas que la abuela ni siquiera imaginaba- no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa nostálgica en es parte de mi discurso- Él había percibido que yo estaba distante, que me apartaba de él a cada segundo y lo peor de todo es que tenía razón. Tal vez debí escucharle. Tal vez no debí ser tan dura con él, ni comportarme de manera tan testaruda. Después de todo, él sólo se preocupaba por mí. Ahora sé que fui injusta en su momento, y me arrepiento de ello.

-Me alegro de que hayas llegado a esa conclusión tú sola- me sonrió Dave, y retiró una mano del volante para posarla sobre una de las mías.

-Pero deberías levantar un poco ese ánimo. No me gusta verte tan melancólica.- añadió al rato- Ya escuchaste al médico, Richard ha respondido de una manera asombrosa al tratamiento, todo indica que logrará sobreponerse. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

-Sí, lo sé- esbocé una sonrisa mientras miraba por el vidrio húmedo. Richard se pondría bien.

Me llamó particularmente la atención de que David aparcara el coche en el estacionamiento en vez de dejarme en la puerta. Pronto, cuando se deslizó a sacar algo del portamaletas, descubrí que venía dispuesto a quedarse conmigo.

-Dijiste que anoche estuviste angustiada. Pues bien, la soledad acrecienta la angustia.- explicó- no te hará mal algo de compañía.

Me emocionaba enormemente la perspectiva de que David pudiera quedarse, sobretodo por la parte de que no tendría que pasar otra interminable noche sola entre las sombras del apartamento. Lo cierto es que no podía pedir mejor compañía que él. Dichosa, me dirigí en su compañía por el corredor, enseñándole cada rincón del edificio. Hice lo mismo en cuanto llegamos al apartamento, cuyo estilo le agradó.

-Entonces creo que no te gustará mi habitación- sugerí, recordando el contraste evidente entre ella y el resto de la casa.

-Pues echemos un vistazo- sugirió David con simpatía. Lo guié de la mano hasta la puerta a la derecha, la de la habitación que había adoptado como cuarto. Antes de que pudiera tocar siquiera el pomo de la puerta, Dave me atrajo hacía él y me dio un cálido beso. No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando me dejé llevar otra vez. El contacto con su piel, con sus labios era algo envolvente e hipnotizante. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello, precioso, justo en el momento en el que intentó posr una mano en mi cuello. Entonces, me aparté de inmediato, soltando una sonora carcajada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él, desconcertado.- ¿Qué es lo tan gracioso?

-Nada, nada.- respondí entre una cascada de risas- me haces cosquillas.

-¿Enserio?- exclamó con ironía mientras llevaba ambas manos hasta mi cuello.- ¿Eres quisquillosa?

-Apártate, Dave.- le advertí, intentado retroceder. No te atrevas.

Intenté entrar en mi habitación, para la cerar la puerta, pero él fue más rápido y consiguió mantenerla abierta.

Corrí para protegerme tras la cama, pero él no cedía.

-¡No! ¡Dave! ¡Para!- chillaba con desesperación. Las cosquillas me ponían nerviosas; siempre lo había hecho. Odiaba cuando alguien usaba eso en mi contra. Recordaba que Martha lo hacía cuando era yo pequeña, y mi único escape era cruzarle pestillos a las puertas.

David me arrinconó contra la pared, junto al escritorio y no pude salvarme de la terrible condena de reír hasta no poder más. Incluso sentí que a veces sólo era un producto de mi imaginación y que él ni siquiera estaba allí.

Estabamos envueltos en un juego de risas y diversión. Por supuesto que su risa era más encantadora que la mía, y que hacía el escenario más ameno, como si se tratara de música ambiental. En realidad, sí había una melodía de fondo, que parecía emanar de cada objeto del cuarto, remeciendo el aire, acariciándolo. Me recordó las veces en la que Edward tocaba el piano para mí.

No me di cuenta cuando decidí seguirle el juego a Dave y perseguirle también. Él no era inmune a las cosquillas, sólo que lo disimulaba mejor. Pronto le arrojé sobre la cama y nuestra jugarreta continuó ahí, sumando una que otras almohadas y haciendo un alboroto con las mantas, las frazadas y las sábanas. Entonces, él se detuvo. Tenía la respiración algo agitada y continuaba riendo como n niño. Yo no experimenté ni pizca de cansancio, pero le imité quedándome tendida en la cama, con la vista fija en el cielo de color crema.

-Gané- declaró él con voz exhausta.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Yo gané!

-No, señorita, esta equivocada. Yo fui quien venció.- aseguró él con voz seria.

-Quiero un juez justo- reclamé.

-Lo lamento, pero sólo estoy yo- replicó él, apoyándose sobre el codo para verme desde arriba.

-Entonces quiero un premio de consuelo- comenté.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo el por lo bajo cuando la risa volvió a apoderarse él. Fue cuando alcé mis brazos para colgarme de su cuello y obligarlo a besarme. Era todo lo que yo quería. Su cuerpo se estremecía a causa de las carcajadas que aún intentaba reprimir. En cuando le liberé, volvió a reír y yo no le reclamé; estaba siendo testgio de un milagro. Alcé mis manos enmarcar su rostro, y David se serenó. Dibujé con mi mano el contorno de su sonrisa, para luego dejarla caer y comenzar una nueva oleada de risas sin sentido. Esta vez, él no me siguió.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó.

-Es que..., -musité con la última risa en la boca- ¿eres real?

-No lo sé- contestó él y yo le mire con cierto asombro- ¡Claro que lo soy! ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Qué sé yo.., todo esto es demasiado ilusorio para ser de verdad. Siento que de un momento a otro la música se apagará y entonces te vas a desvanecer.

-¿Qué música?

-¿No lo oyes?- le interrogué, extrañada. Yo oía las flautas, los violines y las arpas con nitidez.

-No..., no hay nada- respondió él con seguridad. Tal vez mi mente rebosante júbilo había comenzado a divagar y a reproducir la melodía que parecía oírse a nuestro alrededor. Seguramente, la habría oído en alguna otrz ocasión.

-Qué extraño...-comenté, frunciendo el ceño -es una pieza hermosa. No recuerdo haberla oído con anterioridad. Hay un arpa, un cello...,un metalófono, incluso una acordeón formando los compases de un vals.

David esbozó una sonrisa, y se puso rápidamente de pie. Me tiró de la mano para obligarme a hacer lo mismo.

Luego, sin soltarme la mano, las orientó hacia arriba con elegancia. Puso su otr a mano tras la parte baja de mi espalda y yo supe lo que debía hacer.

-¿Qué es esto?- no pude evitar preguntarlo, al tiempo que advertía que mis pies se movían al ritmo exacto de la música celestial que invadía el cuarto.

-Estamos bailando tu vals.

-¿_Mí_ vals?- inquirí, incrédula. Mientras tanto nuestros pasos daban vueltas por el pequeño espacio de la habitación vacía de manera coordinada, rápida y precisa. Era él quien guiaba el baile, cosa extraña dado que era sólo yo la que continuaba oyendo la melodía en la cabeza. Sin embargo, su intuición era perfecta. Dave cogió la mano que manteníamos en alto y la levantó aún más. Entonces, me dí una vuelta.

-Eres tan ligera como una _ballerina_- comentó divertido.

-Y tú tan diestro como Bournonville- repliqué con picardía.

Entonces, el baile cesó. Él se quedó quieto como una estatua, con sus ojos inmersos en los míos. Una profunda sabiduría destilaban de ellos, así como el temple que mostraba su semblante. El beso que me dio a continuación, fue distinto a todos cuantos me diera antes. Era lento, calmo, suave y deliberado. No había apuro para ninguna cosa, y tampoco había ninguna otra cosa que llamara más mi atención.

Me sumí en un profundo letargo, como si las ganas de dormir me invadieran de un momento a otro. Me había levantado cerca de las siete de la mañana y cuando salimos del hospital eran más de la una. Ahora debía de ser un poco más tarde. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y rodeé su espalda con mi brazos. Bostecé.

Sentí una mano pasar por mi pelo, soltando la amarra que lo sostenía atado en al alto. Luego me condujo hasta mi cama, la cual era un torbellino de ropas, pero pude mantenerme unos momentos en pie para que él pudiera acomodarla.

-Te dejaré sola un momento, ¿está bien?- sugirió y yo convine con expresión soñolienta.

David salió por la puerta de cuarto y la cerró. Entonces, busqué el pijama de dos piezas en la cómoda, me desvestí y me lo puse. Fui inmediatamente a abrir la puerta, y asomé mi cabeza por el pasillo. Él acudió enseguida. Me condujo hasta mi cama, a pesar de que no era necesario. Me metí bajo todas las mantas y me arropó. Luego hizo ademán de marcharse.

-Dave...- le llamé. Mi voz sonaba pesada y espesa- no podré dormirme si te vas.

Él forzó una sonrisa, parecía estar algo incómodo. Se sentó junto a mí y me obligó a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Luego, me cerró los párpados con las yemas de los dedos. Volví a abrirlos, luchando contra el cansancio.

-Eso no funcionará- protesté- tienes que contarme alguna cosa.

-¿Una historia?

-Mmmm- dijo, pensativo- ¿conoces la de Pulgarcito?

-Sí.

-¿Peter Pan?

-También.

-¿Hansel y Gretel?

-Ups.

-¿La caperucita?

-Tienes que ser un poco más creativo.- señalé. Martha solía leerme cuentos en mi infancia, para hacerme dormir. Tenía una colección completa de clásico de _Disney_ en una repisa.

-Veamos..., está bien creo que tengo una que no conoces, porque sólo la cuentan en mí país. Es la leyenda de Dunstanburgh. En realidad, del _castillo Dunstanburgh_.

-Ni idea- repliqué, entusiasmada. Me acomodé mejor para poder ver su rostro mientras comenzaba a narrar la historia.

-Bien. Había una vez un hombre, Sir Guy the Seeker que en un espantoso día de tormenta, aturdido por la luz de los rayos y el estruendo de los relámpagos, se vio obligado a buscar refugio. Iba montado en su caballo cuando arribó al abandonado castillo Dunstanburgh. Allí, se le apareció un anciano, un mago que le djo le siguiera con prisa hasta un lugar donde sería recompensado con una mirada luminosa y bella. Sir Guy prestó atención a sus palabras y le obedeció. Juntos, bajaron por la infinita escalera de espiral que desembocaba n un espacioso salón. El caballero se quedó atónito cuando vio a más de cien jinetes con sus respectivos corcéles, todos dormidos. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó su atención, fue a la hermosa doncella que estaba al otro extremo del salón. La dama estaba custodiada por dos sigilosas serpientes....

Me estremecí a oír esa parte. La mención de las serpientes me recordaba mis miedos más profundos, ya que yo asociaba la angustia con una culebra que me recorría susurrando mis temores. David continuó.

-Entonces, el hechicero de aspecto fantasmal enseñó al caballero dos objetos. Una espada y un cuerno. Le dijo que sólo uno de ellos era capaz de salvar a la dama, y que la elección debía de efectuarla él.

-Sin duda eligió la espada- intervine- sólo así podría combatir a las serpientes.

-Tal vez. Es un misterio lo que hubiera ocurrido si Sir Guy hubiera optado por el arma en vez de por el cuerno.

-¿Tomó el cuerno?- pregunté sin poder creérmelo.

-Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo tocó, provocando un sonido desgarrador. Fue cuando los cien caballeros dormidos abandonaron el sueño y se abalanzaron sobre el Sir Guy. Oyó repetidas veces una voz que le decía que había errado en su elección..., luego de eso, desfalleció. Cuando despertó, yacía en la entrada del castillo. Desde ese entonces, el caballero se propuso encontrar a la doncella y a rescatarla como a dé lugar. Fue casi obsesivo, y la parte cruel es que nunca pudo encontrarla, por lo que murió sólo y acabado. Ahora, en los días de tormenta, cuando las olas estallan violentamente contra los muros del castillo y los truenos azotan el lugar y el viento aúlla, el fantasma del caballero Sir Guy deambula por la tortuosa escalera enroscada y los fríos pasadizos, buscando entre las ruinas a su dama, gritando por su bella _milady_.

-Qué triste final para un hombre tan bueno.- comenté, cuando estuve segura de que David había concluido su relato.

-No sabe de la integridad moral de Sir Guy, y no soy quién para ponerla en tela de juicio, pero lo que sí puedo consentir es que lo considero un final desdichado para cualquier persona. Morir sólo y abandonado sólo por aferrarse a algo que no era del todo real. – Replicó él.

-En realidad no quise decir eso. Más bien que era un final lamentable para alguien que había optado por la astucia en de la violencia. Pero lo que acabas de decir es exactamente a lo que me refería hace un rato. ¿Acaso me leíste el pensamiento?

David se giró a mirarme de soslayo.

-¿Qué? ¿Es enserio?

-Es lo que quise decirte cuando te pregunte si acaso eras real. No quisiera terminar como Sir Guy, David- confensé con voz incómoda.

-Tú no tienes nada que ver con eso.- apuntó el con seguridad- Por otro lado, toda leyenda tiene su base real, por lo que esta no queda exenta. El castillo de Dunstanburgh se ubica sobre un acantilado en Northumberland, donde cuando las olas se agitan y cielo se ensombrece los espíritus malignos se liberan con sus cánticos. Además, fue el propio Barón de Lancaster, el que fue familiar y enemigo de Edward II de Inglaterra, quien mandó a construir la fortaleza en 1313. Fue abandonado en el siglo dieciséis, y desde entonces comenzó a deteriorarse. Sus ruinas ahora son un patrimonio.

Había fruncido el ceño al oír la mención del soberano rey, puesto que me recordaba inevitablemente a su tocayo americano.

-Ha de ser imponente aún ruinas- pensé en voz alta.

-Es sublime. Y el escenario también. Parece que Lancaster hubiera escogido su ubicación estudiando cada detalle del entorno. Incluso la orientación de las ventanas es correcta.

-Hablas como si lo conocieras- observé, creyendo que la respuesta sería un rotundo no.

-De hecho, lo conozco. He ido allí por lo menos dos veranos. La primera, fue cuando apenas contaba con trece años....

Me estremecí ante el comentario. Sacando la cuenta, cuando David paseaba por los alrededores del castillo, yo acababa de nacer. O tal vez ni siquiera había nacido.

-La segunda vez, mi tío insistió en llevar a Tom. – continuaba David.

-¿Tienes un tío?¿ O es que acaso el también...?- No era necesario que completara la frase. Él comprendía.

-Este..., sí, él aún vive- dijo al fin. Había cierta tensión haciéndose presente en su voz.- era el hermano de mi madre.

Me sentía enormemente complacida porque David por fin comenzara a revelar algunos detalles de su propia vida. Hasta ahora sólo sabía que sus padres habían muertos, y que por ello había tenido que hacerse cargo de Tom. Pero jamás había mencionado a un tío...,hasta ahora. Me pregunté en qué momento volvería a ser la persona reservada de siempre y encontraría propicio detenerse.

Acaricié la manta.

-Mamá era la menor de dos hermanos. No tenía primos, por lo que mi tío Ibrahim era su único pariente, como después pasó a serlo mío. Él se hizo cargo de mí y de mi hermano, que por ese entonces apenas tenía siete años.

-No me imagino a Tom de pequeño. Seguramente ha de haber sido un poco intranquilo- dije de improviso. Lo cierto es que no tenía idea de donde había venido eso. Por un momento, dudé si acaso el comentario le molestaría a David.

-De hecho, era todo lo contrario. Tom no daba ni la mitad de los problemas que ocasionaba yo.- replicó el con tono divertido. Seguramente, estaba recordando algún momento grato.

-¿Qué le sucedió entonces? ¿Cómo pudo tener un cambio tan radical?

-Creo que Ibrahim tuvo mucho que ver en eso- respondió como si se lamentara- Tal vez yo mismo tuve un poco de culpa. Es por eso que en cuanto comencé a estudiar y pude valerme por mí mismo alejé a Thomas de la influencia de nuestro pariente. No es que él estuviera descontento con la vida que llevábamos en Chelmsford, para nada, y no le agradó cuando asumí su custodia y le obligué a venir a América.

-¿Por qué no le dejaste con su tío? – era la pregunta más obvia que podía hacer. Yo veía a Tom como si fuera una carga molesta para Dave. Me molestaba enormemente la actitud que poseía hacia su hermano mayor y sobretodo hacia a mí. Era evidente que jamás podría existir ningún tipo de afinidad, y menos ahora que había hecho pública su relación con Stephanie Troncan.

-Es mi hermano. Se podría decir que es la única herencia que conservo de mis padres- contestó él. Entonces, hizo una pausa y no habló más del tema. Al menos, esta vez su tiempo de confesión había sido mayor. Aún así, no podía quedarme de la cabeza la sensación de que había algo que faltaba. David no me estaba diciendo toda la verdad..., estaba omitiendo alguna cosa, lo percibía en su voz, en la energía que emanaba de su cuerpo y me tocaba para indicármelo.

Al ver que su historia no había hecho más que avivar mi interés y despavilarme del sueño, David decidió elegir un género diferente. Comenzó a relatar la historia de una mujer..., algo sobre un enfrentamiento y el desenlace fatídico que terminaba con la soberanía de la _Luna_.

No capté más detalles, porque el sueño no había muerto en verdad, si no que solamente había aflojado por un instante. Las palabras de Dave comenzaron a volverse difusas, espumosas, pero por sobretodo mantenían la suavidad. Sentí su mano cálida sobre mi brazo, y luego sobre mi rostro. Mis ojos ya habían cedido ante el peso de mis párpados. La suave música y los cánticos se deformaron.

-¿Lizzie?- susurró para comprobar que estuviera dormida, y en efecto yo estaba lo suficientemente ida como para no ser capaz de contestarle. Su voz producía un profundo eco, y quise acercarme a ella. Me acurruqué hacia la izquierda, el sirio en el que él se encontraba. Sentí su cuello bajo mi brazo cuando lo crucé sobre él.

-¿Sabes, Elizabeth?- musitó de repente con voz queda- cuando a veces digo que te apartes de mí lo digo enserio. Harías bien en tomarlo en cuenta.

No sabía si me lo decía para que lo oyera o si pensaba que ya estaba dormida, y le hablaba a mi cuerpo inútil, de manera simbólica. Me decanté por la primera..., la que confería menos gravedad a su declaración. Era cierto lo que él decía. En reiteradas ocasiones había expresado la misma idea, pero de distintas maneras. Nunca le tomé el peso a sus palabras y no iba a comenzar a hacerlo ahora. Debía de estar demente si pensaba que lo iba a hacer.

Cuando abrí los ojos otra vez, continuaba en la misma posición. Estaba sobresaltada, pues había vuelto a ser presa de la horrorosa pesadilla. Intenté de disipar la imagen de la escolta de vampiros con manos similares a garfios, así como las de sus crueles acciones. David estaba a mi lado. Inmóvil, sumido en su más profundo sueño y no iba a ser yo quien le despertara. Supe que no se había apartado, porque aún llevaba la ropa puesta.

Comprobé que aún me mantenía abrazada y que su semblante quieto estaba sereno. Intenté imaginar los dulces sueños que poblarían su mente. Deseé que soñara conmigo.

La luminosidad invadía el cuarto a través de la clara cortina de mi ventana, pero parecía que toda la luz que hacía que el cuarto y sus muebles adoptaran una belleza hasta ahora desconocida, provenía de David y su divina presencia. Me levanté con cuidado, para no despertarle y corrí apenas la cortina para ver el exterior.

Era veintinueve de Diciembre y por primera vez en varios días el sol era visible, enmarcado en la capa de nubes.

Nada hacía presagiar que aquella misma noche ocurriría un suceso espantoso, el cual había comenzado con una llamada urgente y desesperada de David rasgando el silencio y la calma de la noche.

-Escúchame, Elizabeth. Haz exactamente lo que voy a decirte. Busca el _sobre _que te he dado...,

* * *

_*University of British Columbia_


	45. Horror

Horror

El viento sopló con fuerza esa noche, pero esa no era su característica más llamativa, porque era frío y pesado..., como el hielo sólido.

La humedad presente no se comparaba a la de ningún otro día de Diciembre, y era como sí ínfimas gotitas de agua estuvieran suspendidas en el aire, expectantes. Las veía aglutinarse en mi ventana, condensarse y luego caer por el efecto de la gravedad. Parecía increíble que la mañana de ese mismo día me hubiera parecido tan brillante y despejada.

A eso de las seis de la tarde, las nubes se habían vuelto a abrir paso y a reclamar su turno en la soberanía. Ahora pendían expectantes sobre mi cabeza, esperando el momento oportuno. En el informe del tiempo habían anunciado lluvias. Después, transmitieron un programa documental sobre el impacto del cambio climático.

Mientras veía la televisión, me había levantado casi inconscientemente a la nevera y había regresado con un yoghurt de frambuesa en las manos. Cuando le quité la tapa y me di cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de hacer, reír para mis adentros. Negué con la cabeza y dejé el yoghurt intacto sobre la mesa de centro. Me parecía divertido que aún conservara ese hábito de buscar la comida. Era pura rutina.

Me paré del sofá y apagué la tele. Acababa de secarme el cabello, pues había tomado un baño tibio antes de ir a la cama, para quitarme el olor a hospital. Retiré las toallas y tomé el secador. Mientras enrollaba el cable del enchufe sobre el aparato, me sobresaltó la campanilla del teléfono.

Fue tanta la sorpresa que di un respingo. No sé por qué me alteré tanto. Últimamente, el teléfono sonaba con bastante frecuencia, y cuando volvía del hospital encontraba varios mensajes en la contestadora. Todos eran amigos y colegas de Richard, preguntando por su estado de salud, brindándole su apoyo. Intenté contestar las que me parecían más importantes.

Desde que las nubes aparecieron en mi horizonte aquella tarde, se había vuelto a reinar el inquietante sonido metálico, penetrante, el de mal augurio. Probablemente su insidiosa presencia era que me había inducido a tener esa reacción. Moví mis dedos y me di cuenta de que me había llevado una mano al pecho. Me avergoncé de mi reflejo y la retiré para coger el auricular.

-¿Diga?- pregunté con forzado aplomo.

-Elizabeth, escúchame. Has exactamente lo que voy a decirte. Ve a buscar el sobre que te he dado- ordenó una variación de la voz calma de David. Fue precisamente ese cambio el que no me permitió recobrar la tranquilidad como hubiera querido, como hubiera acostumbrado.

-¿Qué? ¿El sobre?

-Ve por él- exigió, más enfático esta vez. Era como si tan sólo estuviera conteniendo la real intensidad con la que deseaba decirlo.

-No me gusta el tono de tu voz- señalé de inmediato- ¿qué te sucede?

-¡Has lo que te digo!- exclamó impaciente. Su voz se había desgarrado en cierto punto.

-Primero explícame lo que te pasa- le exigí. Inconscientemente, había dirigido mis pasos hacia el cuarto, llevándome el auricular.

-Ve por el maldito sobre, Elizabeth- masculló él en volumen bajo. Decidí no llevarle la contra. Su tono me había intimidado y me hacía sentir incómoda.

-Está bien, está bien- le detuve apresurada. Mi hablar también había cambiado- Ya voy, relájate.

Me apresuré para llegar a mi habitación y abrir el cajón del pequeño velador. Sin soltar el teléfono, donde oía la respiración agitada de Dave del otro lado, saqué el diario de Edward para dejar al descubierto el sobre blanco.

-Esta bien, lo tengo- anuncié mientras me sentaba en la cama con el sobre en el regazo.

-Ábrelo- ordenó su voz fría. Asentí- gesto estúpido dado que él no podía verme- y procedí a obedecerle. Tuve que dejar el auricular a un lado. Tomé el sobre con ambas manos y me di cuenta de que estaba sellado de manera definitiva. Como sea, tuve que abrirlo de la manera fácil y brusca. Tomé un extremo del papel y lo rasgué de forma horizontal. Tal y como esperaba, el contenido se resumía a varios papeles y documentos, algunos de ellos plastificados.

Saqué el montón y los expuse sobre la manta de la cama. Un rápido examen a los papeles me indicó que se trataba de documentos. Había un carnet de identidad, un certificado de nacimiento, otro con el logo de los Estados Unidos..., habían también una licencia de conducir. Un segundo vistazo me indicó que se trataba de documentación falsa. Lo que me llevó a deducir aquello fue un detalle muy simple; todos los documentos estaban registrados bajo el nombre de Elizabeth Niles. Mí nombre.

También los que lo requerían, tenían mi fotografía. Sin esos indicios, no me hubiera dado cuenta de la falsificación, porque sus detalles eran tan prolijos que dudaba que incluso un experto sospechara de su autenticidad. Al abrir uno que tenía forma de carpeta, encontré varios billetes dentro. No fui capaz de sacar la cuenta de cuánto dinero habría allí. Me pregunté si acaso los billetes también serían falsos.

Extendí una mano temblorosa y vacilante para coger el teléfono.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- susurré, presa del desconcierto. Escuchaba la línea abierta, pero no hubo respuesta del otro lado. Repetí la pregunta, la que se elevó casi como un grito.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?

-Tómalos y vete. – fue todo lo que dijo, de manera extrañamente solemne.

-¿Qué? ¿Adónde se supone que vaya? – mis palabras estaban tan exaltadas como mi propio ser convulso.

-¡No lo sé, y no me lo digas!

-¿Me estás gritando?- le espeté ofendida. Me incliné hacia delante y formé una pila con los documentos.

-Parece ser que no entiendes de otro modo- respondió él de manera brusca.- ¿Por qué te es tan difícil hacer lo que te digo?.

-Porque lo que me pides no tiene sentido para mí- chillé, desconsolada pero dejando en evidencia que se trataba de algo obvio.

-Sin embargo para mí sí tiene sentido- aseguró- y eso es lo único que importa. Ahora márchate.

-¿No te vas a dignar a explicarme?- le espeté, poniendo las rodillas sobre la cama, enredándome con la bata. Lo cierto es que pensaba que todo esto se acercaba más a tratarse de una broma del día de los inocentes atrasada que un asunto serio. Simplemente, era tan absurdo, que no podía estar hablando enserio. Y aún así tenía todo ese montón de papeles y dinero sobre mi catre.

-¿Por qué no puedes simplemente acatar lo que te ordeno?

-Espera- le detuve ,intentando retomar la actitud fría y razonable- Me llamas pasada la medianoche, me pides que abra el dichoso sobre y me encuentro con una pila de documentación falsa. ¿Qué quieres que piense? ¡Para más remate, me dices que debo irme!

-Lizzie, no dispones de mucho tiempo.- sentenció él. Todavía no percibía el tinte humorístico en sus frases. Estaba segura de que un momento a otro, dejaría de fingir y me diría que todo se trataba de una broma de mal gusto. Después de todo, bien sabía yo que David era un actor consumado.

-¿Qué? Espera, espera, ¿te estás oyendo?- exclamé, incrédula. La situación se me demostraba demasiado irreverente- Creí que después de lo del piscinazo te habías dejado de actitudes raras.

-¡Vete!

-Definitivamente enloqueciste. Quiero que vengas aquí ahora mismo y me expliques lo que sucede..., y de dónde sacaste estos papeles- dirigí una mirada de desprecio hasta los documentos que reposaban frente a mí.

-Maldita sea, Elizabeth- se quejó Dave, molesto- asómate al balcón.

-¿Qué?

-¡Tú balcón! –me aclaró impaciente. Tuve que alejar el auricular para no lastimar mi oído. Me incorporé rápidamente en menos de lo que pensé estuve frente al enorme ventanal del salón que separaba el interior de exterior. Jalé una de las cortinas y abrí la ventana corrediza de un tirón. Produjo un ruido molesto. Salí a la terraza sin importar que llevara los pies descalzos. Las zapatillas de levantar habían quedado tiradas junto a la cama.

El viento me revolvió el cabello y me lo tuve que apartar de un manotazo. Avancé pocos pasos y me miré temerosa hacia abajo. Varios metros por debajo vi la figura esbelta e imponente de David, sosteniendo el teléfono móvil en una mano, presionado contra su oreja.

-Ahora mírame- suplicó él en cuanto me vio aparecer. Intenté distinguir su rostro en medio de la bruma y la oscuridad, logré vislumbrar sus finos rasgos. Si hubiera sido yo una humana ordinaria, probablemente no lo hubiera visto. Si no contara con ciertas cualidades especiales no habría sido capaz de notar que Dave tenía los ojos húmedos y la expresión destrozada.- ¿Te parece que estoy jugando?

-No- afirmé con seguridad. Eso incluían un factor implícito. Si estaba hablando enserio, realmente debía preocuparme por lo que me estaba diciendo. Un nudo se me formó alrededor de la garganta y comenzó a oprimírmela.

-Entonces has lo que te digo- me alentó David. Tenía los ojos alicaídos fijos en mí, a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba.

-¿Por qué, Dave?- le interrogué, frunciendo el ceño- ¿Por qué quieres que me marche de tu lado?

-Es lo que siempre te he pedido- me recordó él con voz grave- ahora es tiempo de que tomes conciencia y me hagas caso. Por tu propio bien.

Había asentido en cuento pronunció la última frase.

-¿Pero , por qué? Sabes que esto significa que no podré verte más -insistí. Estaba dirigiéndome de manera atropellada. David decía que hablaba enserio, pero sus peticiones no tenían ninguna lógica. Estaba entre elegir la confianza ciega o el escepticismo Ambas opciones podrían llevarme a un mal desenlace.

-Preferiría que no tuvieras que saberlo. Nada va a ocurrir si confías en mí..., _por ahora_- intentó explicar David.

-No puedo irme- repliqué tozuda - ¿qué hay sobre Richard? ¡Richard está en el hospital! No puedo irme y dejarle. Además, no tengo idea de adonde ir, ¿qué se supone que haga?

-Mi amor- me rogó él con voz suave. Una gota de agua había caído desde el cielo hasta una de mis pies desnudos. David nunca me había llamado de esa manera, y hacerlo ahora no venía a lugar. Deseé que lo hubiera hecho antes, para haber sido yo capaz de decirle lo mismo- Por favor, confía en mí. Nunca te pediría deliberadamente que hicieras algo que pudiera perjudicarte.

-Lo sé y es por eso que no logro comprenderte- reclamé.- ¿Qué haces allá abajo? ¿Por qué no subes?

-No..., yo no....,yo _no puedo_- soltó al fin. Parecía que hacia un gran esfuerzo por hablar, las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, como si se sintiera débil. Recordé que hace poco se había sentido mareado y enfermo, y de la enfermedad que padecía. Me preocupé.

-Entonces bajaré yo- le anuncié.

-¡No!- me detuvo. Su voz se había elevado tanto que ni siquiera necesite el teléfono para escucharle. De todas formas, eso hizo que el sonido se amplificara. Su exaltación me había intimidado.

-Esta bien, no bajaré- le tranquilicé. Me di cuenta de que había extendido una mano en señal de _stop_. Debía dejar de tener esas reacciones involuntarias.

-Entonces has lo que te ordeno- la variación dura y distante de su voz había vuelto. Aún así, algo en mí me decía que muy, muy en el fondo de su ser, estaba sufriendo, y esa agonía se multiplicaba por tres en mi propio interior. Cada una de sus palabras me mutilaba el corazón, mientras que a él se lo desgarraba.

-David, no voy a...,

-¡Hazlo!- ordenó él. Por debajo del balcón vi cómo su cuerpo se estremecía, manteniéndose de pie en la acera. Apenas controlaba el movimiento de su mano, temblorosa.

-Dave, ¿te sientes bien? – pregunté, angustiada.

-Toma tu cosas- reiteró, recobrando la calma- vete lejos de aquí y no me digas a dónde irás. El contenido del sobre te ayudará.

-Detente- le supliqué desesperada- Por favor, dime que estás bromeando.

Me había acercado a la baranda del balcón y tenía la mano izquierda aferrada a él, con fuerza.

-No puedo dejar a Richard – intenté explicarle en vano. Sabía que si no accedía, él encontraría la forma de obligarme.

-¡Él no interesa! – el apremio y la cólera tiñendo su voz, desgarrándola en su punto más agudo. Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna.

-El tiempo no es generoso esta noche.- añadió él después de varios segundos en lo que me había quedado estupefacta ante su falta de empatía. Su voz había vuelto a ser suave, pero imperativa Ni siquiera se inmutó ante mi reacción.- Será mejor que te des prisa.

-¿Dave?- musité cuando ví cómo dos finas y puras lágrimas le resbalaban por la mejillas al unísono.

-¿No confías en mí? – apeló él en un último intento.

-Por supuesto que sí y lo sabes.

-Entonces deja de comportarte de manera infantil y haz lo que te digo de una buena vez.- me sobrecogió la brusquedad de su mandato. Lo que le estaba sucediendo debía de ser algo muy grande como para que hubiera sufrido un cambio a ese punto. Juro que apenas le reconocía.

-¡Lo que me pides es una locura!- repliqué.

-¡NO..., lo...., – David parecía estar al borde de la ira. Retrocedió preso de la cólera hasta apoyar su mano sobre el tubo del poste de la luz.- es!

Cuando Dave completó la frase, casi lancé un grito. En vez de eso, me llevé una mano a mi boca para acallarla. El poste había cedido ante la presión de su brazo, y se había partido en dos, justo en el punto que el presionara, con un ruido espantoso. La parte de arriba no se desplomó pero quedó bastante inclinada. Había sentido que David poseía bastante fuerza, incluso a veces superior que la mía- que contaba con ciertas alteraciones genéticas- pero lo atribuía más a una debilidad repentina de mi parte que a un exceso igual de sobrehumano que pudiera tener él.

Sin embargo, ahora no había duda alguna..., Dave había quebrado el poste de la iluminación con tan sólo la fuerza de un brazo.

Mil preguntas me asaltaron en ese momento, pero sólo fui capaz de pronunciar la más latente.

-¿_Qué_ ..,eres?- pregunté con un hilo de voz. Instintivamente, había retrocedido un par de pasos, pero seguía viéndole apoyado contra el enorme poste. Escuché algo similar a un sollozo, pero más profundo del otro lado de la línea. Después, vino el repiqueteo de cientos de partículas pequeñas que caían estrellándose con todo lo que se hallara bajo ellas. Se había largado a llover. El cielo entero se había vuelto uno con mi acongojado ser y derramaba todas las lágrimas que yo no era capaz de demostrar.

Mis ojos continuaron fijos en la figura distante de Dave, cabizbaja. Sentía su respiración agitada, su angustia palpable, y también la mía. Entonces, él levantó la cabeza, y través de la ahora densa pantalla de agua, pude ver cómo dirigía la mirada hacia mi balcón. La voz que llegó por la línea telefónica no era la suya. Era demasiado ronca e iba cargada de ...¿desprecio?

-Yo podría preguntar lo mismo, ¿no crees?- me espetó, resentido. Mis ojos se movieron de una lado a otro, fugaces y confusos. ¿Qué quería decir él con eso? ¿Acaso había oído bien?...Eso había sonado exactamente como si..., como si Dave supiera de mi _condición_. Mil preguntas más se me vinieron encima, pesadas, obligándome a retroceder y a bajar la cabeza..., aturdiéndome. También tuve que bajar las manos, y el auricular del inalámbrico cayó sobre las baldosas de la terraza, mientras su carcasa se habría con un ruido sordo.

Ese debía de ser le motivo por el cuál David no quería tenerme cerca; él se había enterado de la verdad. Tenía conocimiento de _lo que yo era_ y ahora me repudiaba por eso. Aún así, eso no explicaba lo del poste, y mucho menos lo del sobre y su urgencia para que yo huyera.

Ladeé la cabeza para reprimir una repentina náusea; y me sobresalté cuando mis ojos captaron un cambio en la iluminación. Rápidamente me giré hacia adentro, sólo para ver que todas las luces del piso se habían apagado. Sin importarme que la lluvia me empapara el cabello, la bata y el pijamas, reuní el coraje para volver a mirar hacia abajo. Vi su silueta imperturbable y de pie, en el mismo sitio en el cual se encontraba antes.

No tuve tiempo de hacer nada, porque un estruendo procedente de los pisos inferiores llamó sorpresivamente mi atención. Unos vidrios se rompieron..., alguien soltó un alarido. El terror había comenzado.

David había dicho que tenía que huir..., que no contaba con mucho tiempo. Me había obsequiado los medios que me ayudarían a lograrlo. Pero, _¿por qué?_ ¿es que acaso él pretendía que yo tendría que escapar, lo sabía de antemano? ¿Tenía algo que ver en todo ese asunto?

Unas gruesas gotas de agua me obligaron a parpadear. Cuando abrí los ojos él ya no estaba. ¿Dónde habría ido? ¿Acaso había entrado al edificio?

Una mujer gritó aterrada,- grito que amenazaba con reproducirse en mi boca- y su voz produjo eco en los pasillos vacíos del edificio. Después, el silencio.

Sólo era capaz de oír el insistente sonido de la lluvia, y las manecillas del reloj de pared del salón de Richard. El miedo me invadió poco a poco. Primero fue sólo una sensación un mal presentimiento..., luego fue seguridad absoluta.

Por algún motivo, David quería que huyera de ahí. Él tenía cierta información que yo desconocía y que seguramente estaba vinculada con mi naturaleza reprimida, y la inesperada de él. Cuando volví a huir a la mujer gritar y clamando auxilio, supe que estaba siendo una idiota quedándome allí para pensar.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era actuar.

Cuando me avalancé hacia el departamento a oscuras, sólo un objetivo tenía claro en mi mente; salir de allí lo antes posible.

A mis razones, pronto se había sumado aquella inconfundible intuición que me movía a actuar algunas veces. Veía de una manera bastante particular en medio de la oscuridad. Todos los objetos me eran visibles, pero todos habían perdido su color. No se trataba más que de cosas y muebles fluorescentes y blanquecinos sobre un telón negro, de aspecto espectral.

Me precipité por el pasillo, por el cuarto y abrí las puertas del armario de golpe. Saqué la ropa- con perchas incluidas- y las arrojé sobre la cama. Busqué rápidamente alguna prenda cómoda pero abrigada. Me quité la bata y el pijamas, ambos mojados y los arrojé sobre el suelo.

Mis manos temblorosas se movían de un lado a otro intentando obedecer lo que mi mente les ordenaba. Ni siquiera me sequé la piel cuando ya me estaba poniendo la ropa de vestir. Tomé el pesado bulto en el que se había convertido mi cabello y lo arrojé hacia atrás, despejándome la cara. Luego me precipité buscando las zapatillas. Una vez calzadas, me aproximé hacia el escritorio y tomé la mochila en la que aún guardaba los cuadernos del último día al que había asistido a clases. La puse boca abajo y la vacié.

Tanto mi estuche como mis libros y cuadernos cayeron al suelo.

Intenté tomar algunas prendas, sin fijarme muy bien en cuales, mas sólo fueron dos o tres. Las metí a la fuerza en la pequeña mochila y luego hice a un lado todas las que aún quedaban sobre la cama, arrojándolas a suelo. No importaba.

Me giré para abrir con frenesí y dificultad el cajón de mi velador, abierto. Entonces recordé que lo había quitado. Busqué en medio del desastre de mi cama y tomé el diario ajado con casi un siglo de antigüedad y lo introduje en el bolsillo pequeño. Era una posesión demasiado importante como para dejarla allí. Además, no quisiera imaginar qué ocurriría si otra persona llegara a leerlo.

Cuando mi vista se había posado en el cajón abierto de mi velador, me había dado cuenta que aún reposaba la cruz de plata exactamente donde la había dejado; bajo el diario y bajo el sobre.

Tomé la cadena y me la crucé al cuello.

_Si Dios existe, estaría bueno que me echara una mano ahora_, pensé en mi fuero interno.

El corazón había empezado a retumbar en mi pecho, y parecía que mi cerebro había procurado imitarle, estresándome a cada segundo. Al fin, bajo todo el caos de ropas, hallé los documentos dispersos sobre la cama. Intenté reunirlos con desesperación, pero no fui capaz de meterlos dentro del sobre y descarté la idea. En vez de eso, los metí en la mochila, sin importarme que alguno de ellos se rasgara en el intento. Hice lo mismo con la mayor cantidad del dinero que fui capaz de recoger.

Me precipité hacia la puerta de la salida, y la cerré de un portazo. El pasillo también estaba a oscuras, por lo que caminé entre medio de las sombras blancas. Giré y me dirigí hacia los ascensores. Pulsé el botón para llamar..., y nada. Ni siquiera la luz que solía encenderse en la parte superior lo hizo. Intenté frenéticamente pulsando el botón una y otra vez, pero no hubo caso.

-¿¡Por qué no te abres!?- le reclamé al elevador, golpeando sus puertas con fuerza con ambos puños. Tal vez, fue demasiada, pero esos son en las situaciones en las que menos se tiene conciencia de proporciones.

Me giré resignada hacia las escaleras, evitando mirar las dos feas abolladuras que habían quedado en la puerta del ascensor.

Bajé por los peldaños interminables, estremeciéndome a cada paso. No oía nada, y eso me alteraba más que si oyera todo. La noche era realmente aterradora en medio de tanto silencio. Me disgustaba tener que sentir con claridad cada paso que daba sobre el piso..., sentía que me dejaba al descubierto, vulnerable. Cualquiera los podría oír.

Pero, ¿cualquiera quién? ¿de quién rayos estaba huyendo Me aterraba el hecho de tener que pasar cerca de los entrepisos, donde convergían las cañerías del agua, las cuales llenaban el ambiento con el sonido del agua fluyendo a causa de la presión. Era realmente escalofriante.

Cuando llegué al primer piso, me detuve, para mirar a ambos lados del hall. Ni un solo sonido, nada se movía en la quietud imperturbable de una fría madrugada de invierno. Unas voces procedentes de los alto de las escaleras me hicieron orientar la cabeza hacia arriba, asustada.

Cuando afiné mejor el oído, me tranquilicé. Al parecer, algunos de los vecinos se habían alertado al igual que yo del corte de luz y, sobretodo, de los ruidos violentos y extraños. Si quería salir de ahí, sería mejor no toparme con nadie.

_¡Por favor!, _Rogué con ironía en mi fuero interno.

La gran puerta de cristal de dos alas de la entrada estaba completamente hecha añicos. Aún conservaba los marcos y las bisagras, pero ni hablar de los cristales. La lluvia diagonal penetraba inclemente en la entrada, vertiendo un gran charco sobre la alfombra.

Me deslicé con el máximo sigilo posible hasta ella, dudando si acaso lo apropiado no sería volver al apartamento de Richard. Puse mis manos sobre el único trozo de cristal que se conservaba más o menos entero y sujeto a la estructura de la puerta. Estaba apunto de empujarla para abrirla cuando algo en mi campo de visión atrajo mi atención. Era una mano pálida y delgada que yacía con la palma hacía arriba, abierta e inerte, junto a mi pie, sobre el piso alfombrado del hall.

Al mirar de frente, me di cuenta que no era tan sólo la mano, sino todo el brazo y el cuerpo de un hombre. La mitad de cuerpo estaba dentro de la oficina de portería, y el resto continuaba hasta la punta del dedo de la mano que me rozaba la zapatilla. Esta vez, no fui capaz de reprimir el grito horrorizado que brotó de mi labios. Retrocedí, chocando con el trozo de vidrio entero que se desplomó hacia atrás, quebrándose en mil pedazos sobre la gravilla sólida del exterior

El señor Cooper, el portero, yacía boca arriba, con los brazos extendidos y los ojos petrificados, perdidos en algún punto en las alturas. Me costó trabajo reconocerle sino fuera por el uniforme azul marino, puesto que tenía el rostro arañado y en gran parte arrancado. Todas las heridas ardían bajo la pantalla imperante de líquido escarlata.

Nunca en mi vida había presenciado espectáculo tan horroroso, ni siquiera cuando tuve que ver la descarnada lucha entre dos tipos de criaturas del terror.

Me pregunté quién habría sido capaz de hacerle eso al señor Cooper. También le habían arrancado el cabello, desde la raíz, el cual yacía varios metros más allá. No quise pensar qué clase de ladrón pudiera ser poseedor de tanta fuerza como para hacer aquello.

_David había hecho ceder el poste con un solo empujón._

Sacudí la cabeza. Estaba empezando a enloquecer si estaba considerando esa probabilidad.

Se puso a llover con más fuerza. También yo quería llorar aún más que antes.

Maldije en voz baja cuando me di cuenta de dos cosas. Primero, mi grito había alertado más aún a los curiosos de pisos superiores, cuyos pasos sonoros se precipitaban por las escaleras. Y segundo, una repentina fatiga me había invadido..., tenía hambre. Me incliné sobre el cuerpo del señor Cooper y posé mi mano sobre su rostro mutilado. Me percaté de que el cuello le había sido en parte arrancado. Mis sentidos se fueron perdiendo poco a poco en el suave aroma de la sangre del anciano, de romero y lavanda. Sería sólo una pequeña probada, para saber cómo se sentía la sangre recién brotada.

Tuve suerte- en cierta forma- de tener vecinos tan morbosos. Si no hubiera sido por sus murmullos y su rápida marcha, probablemente hubiera cometido un acto del que después me hubiera arrepentido. Me obligué a reaccionar y para ello no me importó tener que propinarme una bofetada. No podía profanar la identidad de una persona que no tenía chance de defenderse o de pedir piedad.

Limpié mi mano en el uniforme del cadáver del portero y me puse fugazmente de pie. Las voces estaban demasiado cerca..., ya casi habían llegado. Si salía, me verían, me descubrirían y probablemente me inculparían de lo sucedido. Después de todo, yo estaba allí junto al cadáver, con una mano ensangrentada. Mis malditas huellas dactilares habían quedado en la tela del uniforme del hombre. Debía huir y rápido.

Sorteé el cuerpo del pobre anciano y de un solo golpe rompí el cristal del tablero con las llaves. Busqué una convincente- me decanté por un llavero sobrio, ovalado y negro- y sin tomar en cuenta de quien fuera, me guardé en el bolsillo del polerón. Luego me volteé hacia la derecha, para encontrar el interruptor que abría el portón eléctrico que daba a la calle. Volví a saltar por encima del cuerpo del señor Cooper para salir del edificio. Todo el tiempo que pasé dentro de la pequeña oficina de portería, contuve la respiración. No me convenía perder el control en ese preciso momento.

Justo en el instante en el que cruzaba la puerta, una mujer me vio y me gritó que me regresara. Su llamado fue seguido de un montón de voces más. Casi todos los residentes habían interrumpido su sueño para ver lo que ocurría. Sentí como algunos salían corriendo tras de mí, y se quedaban horrorizados y paralizados con la imagen del anciano portero fallecido. No me di tiempo para mirar atrás, y corrí hacia el estacionamiento.

Llamé con el llavero repetidas veces, presionando el botón de la alarma. Ningún coche parecía reaccionar, y corrí por las distintas filas del aparcamiento. Estaba varios metros por debajo del piso de Richard, y en el exterior, pero aún era capaz de oír el sonido de las manecillas del reloj, como si se trataran de potentes martillazos. Seguí insistiendo con el llavero hasta captar de donde provenía la alarma. Un coche negro y pequeño emitía las luces cuando presionaba el botón. Corrí hacia él. A juzgar por los ruidos, los chapoteos sobre los charcos de agua, alguien había salido del edifico para perseguirme.

No había tiempo para explicaciones, así que una vez junto al coche, abrí la puerta con las llaves, entré y luego las introduje para encender el motor. El pequeño coche encendió de inmediato, apenas emitiendo vibración.

Me pasé el dorso de la mano por el rostro, para eliminar el agua de las pestañas.

Di marcha atrás de manera brusca y un chirrido procedente de las ruedas traseras me desgarró los tímpanos en cuanto frené. Me alegré de que se tratara de un vehículo automático, pues no dominaba nada de _cambios._

Vi a un tipo cruzándose en mi camino cuando intenté acelerar, pero sólo me limité a esquivarlo para no atropellarle. El motor rugió cuando pisé el acelerador a fondo, y el coche salió disparado hacia la salida. Tuve que volver a frenar con dificultad cuando me encontré en la pista, y mi cuerpo se mecía de un lado a otro. Me costaba encontrarme cómoda con las manos sobre el volante. Tal vez, tuviera que ver con el hecho de que la escena que acaba de presenciar me destrozaba los nervios. A lo mejor, fuera a causa de la inmensa pena que me embriagaba por las palabras de David. Era probable que tan sólo se debiera a que no estaba familiarizada con el vehículo.. y que ni siquiera contaba con un permiso de conducir. No verdadero, por lo menos.

Conduje a toda marcha hacia el centro de la ciudad. ¿Dónde se supone que debía ir ahora? David me había dicho que huyera..., él había dicho que lo hiciera antes de que me viera obligada a arrepentirme. También, había ordenado que no le dijera a donde me dirigiría. La siguiente hora, fue tan sólo una lluvia de ideas en mi cabeza. Pensé en ir al aeropuerto, en tomar un vuelo hacia cualquier lugar, lejos de todo ese espanto.

_Tal vez Sudamérica..._

Meneé la cabeza. Santo Dios, ¿en qué estaba pensando? No conocía a nadie allí..., ¡No conocía a nadie en ningún lugar! ¿Qué haría? ¿Quedarme plantada en una pensión..., sola? ¿Intentar _trabajar_ y recomenzar una nueva vida...?

Apreté los dientes con fuerza, impotente. Agaché la cabeza y lancé un sollozo desprovisto de lágrimas.

-¡Al demonio, sólo tengo quince años!- grité furiosa y molesta conmigo mismo. De algún modo, yo sabía que las cosas terminarían mal. Mi vida apacible no podría durar demasiado con una _condición_ natural como la mía a cuestas. Era tan predecible.

Fue cuando experimenté un dolor en el pecho y supe que había una parte mía que estaba dejando atrás junto a todo lo demás. Sólo llevaba medio corazón en el pecho. La parte ausente se había quedado con David... , o más bien, con el recuerdo grato que procuré guardar de él. Intenté borrar la cadencia de la voz ruda y tosca que había empleado con migo esa noche. Traté de disipar de mi vista esa mirada destrozada, para concentrar mis ojos en el camino.

Los limpiaparabrisas me ayudaron a despejar el agua que caía a cántaros sobre el vidrio.

Me llevé una mano a la cruz que pendía de mi cuello. Me pregunté que iba a pensar ahora la pobre Martha. Sin duda, se iba a angustiar..., y Richard. No sabía cómo estaba siendo capaz de abandonar a Richard, allí, agonizante y debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en el hospital. Mi consuelo era que sabía que el doctor Ayres no le iba a abandonar.

Estaba siendo egoísta, mas el miedo primaba en ese momento y era capaz de suprimir cualquier otra clase de sentimiento. Incluso el dolor por haber dejado a David.

La funda del asiento ahora estaba húmeda a causa de la cabellera que me estilaba.

Miraba repetidamente por el espejo retrovisor, por ambos, dudando por si alguien me estaba siguiendo. No sería raro que incluso la misma policía comenzara a perseguirme ahora..., y aún así, no podía irme y dejar a Richard. Él no hubiera dejado, aunque su propia vida peligrara, y yo lo sabía.

Agradecí que fuera de madrugada, por lo que la mayoría de las autopistas estaban despejadas. Entre el acelerador y el freno, llegué a duras penas hasta el hospital. En el camino, me topé con más de algún vehículo, cuyo conductor me lanzaba un improperio.

Aparqué de forma atravesada en el estacionamiento y me bajé del coche. Volví a mojarme de pies a cabeza mientras corría hacia la entrada principal. El poco personal que había a esas horas me miró con extrañeza. No le di importancia y seguí hasta el ascensor, y luego hasta el cuarto piso.

Me asomé al mesón de informaciones. Sólo una única enfermera bebía una taza de humeante café. Sin duda, debió asustarle mi aspecto fantasmal, bajo las luces frías porque abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿El doctor Ayres?- pregunté, casi sin aliento a causa de la tensión.

-Ha de estar con algún paciente- dudó la enfermera.

-Necesito hablarle..., ahora- dije con énfasis.

-No creo que deba...- se apresuró a decir ella, pero la detuvo el gruñido sordo que brotó de mi pecho. Ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta de dónde había salido esa reacción. La mujer se incorporó rápidamente y cruzó la puerta del acceso restringido, mirando furtivamente hacia atrás.

A los dos minutos volvió con el médico. Corrí para encontrarle.

-Doctor- dije, y la enfermera se apartó de inmediato, volviéndo a su puesto tras el mesón.- Necesito que me ayude.

-Pero Elizabeth, ¡Está empapada!- exclamó él incrédulo- le dara una hipotermia.

-No, no..., créame que no- le aseguré- es otro el motivo de mi visita.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tengo que irme- intenté explicarle de la manera menos ofensiva- Ahora.

-¿Irse? ¿Adónde?- preguntó él, genuinamente preocupado.

-Necesito que me prometa que cuidará a Richard- le rogué con voz ahogada. Incluso había juntado mis manos a la altura del pecho- Necesito que me diga que no le dejará hasta que esté bien.

-Por supuesto que no , Elizabeth. Jamás pensaría en hacerlo.- me tranquilizó el médico.

-Cuando él despierte, dígale que le quiero mucho.- me costó un enorme trabajo pronunciar esas palarbas, y el doctor Ayres lo notó.

-A ver- dijo con tono sombrío- ¿qué es lo que está pasando, Elizabeth? ¿Tienes algú problema? Puedes confiar en mí.

-Tengo que irme doctor, el tiempo apremia- respondí , retrocediendo Mis palarbas se atropellaban unas a otras, a causa del temor -Dígame que cumplirá lo que prometió.

-Claro que sí. Tienes mi palabra- asintió él, tendiéndome la mano. La tomé y la apreté con fuerza, para que con fuerza fuera sellado nuestro pacto. Intenté sonreírle, pero no creo que haya sido capaz. Luego di media vuelta y salí corriendo escaleras abajo. Mi carrera continuó hasta el pasillo principal.

No podía quitarme la idea de que alguien me estaba observando, en algún lugar. A lo mejor, fuera el instinto el que me lo indicara.

Chapoteé en el suelo del aparcamiento hasta llegar al coche negro.

Una vez adentro, pisé el acelerador a fondo hasta que salí a la vía, y activé los limpiaparabrisas.

Ya había asegurado el destino de Richard. Sabía que el doctor Ayres cumpliría su promesa. Había visto honestidad en sus ojos. Ahora sí que no tenía nada más de lo cual preocuparme y podía abocarme a la tarea de escapar. Estaba casi segura de que un coche me seguía a la distancia, aunque mis sospechas podrían ser infundadas, a causa del miedo.

Sólo quería que terminara esa noche de horror, condicionada por los gritos, la sangre y la oscuridad, y que mi cuerpo fuera capaz de serenarse. Debía tener autocontrol.

Me mordí el labio inferior y un líquido amargo me brotó de él.

Entonces tomé una determinación y obligué a mi cuerpo a aceptarla. No tenía más remedio.

Frené en una esquina para dar la media vuelta y emprendí el rumbo hasta llegar a _Oak Street_. Desde allí, el camino se me mostraría sólo, a través de las señales del tránsito. De todas formas no sería la primera vez que iba por ese camino, aunque varios meses atrás no era yo la que conducía.

El abismo que representaba la carretera de oscuro y recio asfalto amenazaba con tragarme a cada segundo. No sabía cuanta paranoia más sería capaz de resistir mi frágil mente.

Desde que David me diera las indicaciones, una idea se había venido formando en mi cabeza. Había tan sólo un lugar donde sabía sería acogida. Solo un sitio en el que sería capaz de volver a sentirme segura, protegida, además de comprendida en todos los aspectos. El orgullo poco importaba cuando eras presa del horror.

El lugar al que me refería, era _Forks_.


	46. Denali

Denali

-¡Lizzie!- exclamé en cuanto la vi parada en frente de la mansión en Forks. Había dado un brinco y saltado del asiento. El sentimiento me revoloteaba de pura alegría.

-¿Quién?- oí que preguntaba la voz distante de nuestra anfitriona, completamente desconcertada.

-¿Qué?- Jasper se levantó de su asiento en apenas un instante. Me cogió del brazo y me miró con intensidad- ¿Qué es lo ves?

-Ella regresará- dije sin poder contener una sonrisa.

-Perdón- insistía la voz de la vampiresa desconcertada.- ¿De qué estáis hablando?

-Es una muchacha, Tanya- explicó la voz calma de Esme que continuaba pegada en su asiento. Aún así advertí que una repentina chispa de curiosidad había cruzado por sus ojos.

-Deberiais abandonar esa costumbre que habéis adoptado de mezclaros con los mortales.- apuntó Tanya.- No les trae más que problemas.

Hice caso omiso del comentario indeseado y me contenté con el repentino cambio de humor que había tenido Jasper. Desde las fría actitud de estratega, había pasado a la completa informalidad.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste exactamente?- se apresuró a preguntar él.

-Ella volverá a casa. Estaba parada frente al porsche, justo a afuera de la mansión- le expliqué con absoluta seguridad.

-¿Qué pudo causar ese cambio en ella? – inquirió Jasper, sin comprender los motivos que podría haber tenido Lizzie para regresar de donde había huido con tanta desesperación.

-No lo sé. Pero, ¿ves lo que eso significa?- Sabía que él conocía la respuesta mejor que yo. La leí en cada uno de mis gestos- ¡Ella está bien! ¡Nada le ocurrió en ese accidente!

-Lo sé, lo sé...- repitió Jasper con una sonrisa tremenda. Me estrechó en sus brazos y juntos compartimos la felicidad por las buenas nuevas.

-Vaya, pero en verdad parece que os emociona mucho en cuanto a humanos refiere- intervino Tanya, que continuaba observando la escena desde su silla. Me aparté de Jasper y me dirigí hacia el asiento que ocupaba hacia algunos segundos. Procuré hacerlo con la mayor gracia posible, para golpear el ego de Tanya. Jasper me imitó, por lo menos en la parte que consistía en volver a tomar asiento.

-No estamos hablando exactamente de humanos- señalé mientras me cruzaba de piernas con elegancia.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- interrogó ella de inmediato. La conocía bastante como para saber que le disgustaba bastante el no estar al tanto de todo cuanto ocurría. La pregunta sin duda había sido verbalmente dirigida a mí, mas Tanya se giró por completo hacia Esme.

Ella sabía que ésta era la parte más afable a la que podía apelar. Vi la incomodidad asomar en los delicados rasgos de Esme.

-Bueno, no creo que sea el momento más apropiado- contestó con una sonrisa claramente forzada.

-Oh, descuida- insistió Tanya- Apenas ha pasado la medianoche. Falta para que Eleazar y las demás vuelvan de caza.

-La verdad, Tanya, es un asunto bastante delicado- Vi como Esme empleaba todo su decoro y su propiedad para evitar como a de lugar hablar del tema. Pero ni siquiera Edward hubiera sido capaz de persuadir a Tanya para que reprimiera su intriga y se la tragara. Y en efecto, así fue.

-Estoy segura de que soy capaz de comprender- le aseguró la vampiresa de cabello cobrizo. En su voz se notaba que mi conclusión era cierta.- ¿Quién es Lizzie?

-Es mi hermanita- había decido contestar cuando pensé que había sido injusto de mi parte permitir que Tanya sometiera a la pobre Esme a esa especie de interrogatorio.

-¿Quieres explicarme más, Alice?- pidió Tanya, volcando su interés hacia mí.

-Claro- respondí con una sonrisa de labios apretados. La mujer que tenía delante de mí no me simpatizaba- Elizabeth es pariente nuestra.

-¿De cuál de todos ustedes?- preguntó la vampiresa desconcertada por mi respuesta. Su curiosidad no menguaba.

-De Carlisle, por supuesto- contesté abiertamente, y Tanya dirigió una mirada inquisidora hacia Esme. Ella se limitó a bajar la vista.

-¿Qué tipo de pariente?

-Es su hija.- afirmé, expectante a la reacción que ella pudiera tener. Estaba casi segura que sería devertida, y lo fue. Tanya se puso de pie de inmediato, con la expresión consternada y la boca a medio abrir.

-¡Eso es una aberración!- exclamó a causa de la sorpresa. No estaba enfadada, tampoco asustada..., simplemente no lo comprendía. - ¿Cómo es posible?

-Tranquilízate, Tan- hice un gesto en señal de calma con la mano, y le indiqué que se sentara. Imposté la voz más coloquial que fui capaz. Ví cómo Esme escondía su rostro bajo su mano, avergonzada.

-Lo que me dices no tiene sentido- farfulló Tanya- Quiero que me expliques.

Claramente era una exigencia, pero no accedí a explicarle por eso, si no porque en verdad quería hacerlo. Ni siquiera ahora que habíamos ido para apelar a la bondad de Tanya y a la ayuda que nos pudiera prestar me iba a dejar mandar.

-Es fácil.- comencé, haciendo una pausa, contenta de tener la oportunidad de mostrarle a Tanya quién llevaba el rumbo de la conversación. Demostrarle que no siempre era ella la que podía ostentar el timón era algo gratificante y ver su cara de impaciencia, incomparable- ¿No te has preguntado qué pasaría si uno de nosotros mordiera a humana embarazada?

Vi los ojos de Tanya ir de un lado a otro, de rostro en rostro. La seriedad del resto de los presentes le indicó que mis palabras adquirían igual connotación. Yo estaba bromeando.

Estaba llena de interrogantes, haciendo conjeturas, y n ose necesitaba ser un lector de mentes como Edward para poder adivinarlo. Tanya era bastante expresiva.

-¿Eso fue lo que hizo Carlisle?- inquirió al fin, con absoluta seguridad de su conclusión.

-Bien, Tan. Lo has captado- asentí con una sonrisa.

-Pero...,¿ qué tiene que ver esto con lo que acabas de ver?- interrogó. Y luego, dirigiéndose hacia Esme- Tú mencionaste el nombre de Elizabeth cuando llegaste. Dijiste algo sobre el cambio de tu marido.

-Así es- admitió Esme, igual de incómoda y con voz apenas audible.

-¿Podéis explicarme mejor?- insistió Tanya, toqueteando uno de sus rizos de fresa y una vez más intervine para salvar a la ahora cohibida Esme.

-Por supuesto, Tanya. Elizabeth es la hija de la mujer a la que Carlisle mordió- admití de una vez.

Algo me decía que ya lo intuía. Ese algo puede haber sido que no se sorprendió en lo absoluto, sino que en lugar de eso, entornó los ojos y tanto su expresión como su voz se tornaron sombrías.

-¿Acaso ella es una...?- Tanya no fue capaz de completar la frase, pero todos los presentes supimos lo que seguía a continuación. Esme, Jasper y yo intercambiamos una mirada fugaz. Sabía que la madre de Tanya y sus hermanas, Sasha, había sido la responsable de crea a un niño inmortal.

También, sabía que su madre había muerto en manos de los Vulturis, por causa de su terrible falta. Seguramente, ahora Tanya creí que Lizzie era una especie de infante inmortal o algo así.

-No, no descuida- le tranquilicé de inmediato- La muchacha ya ha alcanzado los quince, y es un ente completamente racional y consiente de sus actos.

-Ya veo- murmuró Tanya con voz grave y gesto pensativo- Entonces, ¿qué efecto tuvo el veneno en ella?

-Tiene unos sentidos bastante agudos- intervino Jasper, quien hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio, pero atento a mi palabras.

-Eso sin mencionar el parecido físico- añadí- la pigmentación de la sangre y una asombrosa capacidad de recuperación.

Tanya se llevó una mano a la barbilla, curiosa.

-¿Qué tan fuerte es? –preguntó de pronto. Yo sabía que era justamente ahí a dónde ella quería llegar. Era lo que en realidad le interesaba.

-Más que cualquier humano- aseguró Jasper, y me preocupé por el exceso de su declaración. Los ojos de Tanya brillaron de puro entusiasmo. No quería darle demasiados detalles y lo que él había dicho era demasiado.

-Sí, pero no más fuerte que los de nuestra raza- añadí, para bajar el perfil de la afirmación de Jasper.

-Por ahora- comentó él. Le fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Sigue creciendo?- inquirió Tanya..

-Como es lógico para un adolescente- respondí, antes de que Jasper pudiera abrir la boca.

-¿Qué hay sobre sus habilidades? ¿Van también en aumento?

-Ciertamente lo dudo. Creo que más bien se mantiene constantes- dije con toda la convicción que fui capaz de enunciar. Yo misma había percibido el sutil cambio que había sufrido Lizzie desde que llegara hasta su partida. Era cada vez más ágil...., cada día más fuerte.

-Si es como dices, no debería representar un problema- comentó la vampiresa de cabello cobrizo.

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Has dicho que volverá a Forks?

-Eso es lo que he visto- confesé abiertamente.

-Es decir que estuvo antes allí- señaló Tanya. Ella no se conformaría con sólo la mitad de la historia. En otro contexto, probablemente me hubiera negado a seguir hablando, peor no podía hacerlo ahora,que dependíamos en gran parte de ella.

-Elizabeth convivió con nosotros por espacio de un par de meses, durante el último verano- confirmó Jasper.

-¿Por qué no nos habéis notificado de lo ocurrido? Creo que es de incumbencia general- terció Tanya- Es un hecho insólito y único.

-Lo sabemos, pero realmente preferimos mantenerlo en privado. Aún lo queremos- reconocí, para que Tanya comprendiera mi mensaje. Que le hubiéramos contado a ella no tenía nada que ver con que también incluyéramos a sus hermanas o a Eleazar en el asunto.

-Comprendo- asintió ella- Pero Esme, ¿ qué ocurrió con aquella criatura que te hizo tanto mal?

La aludida se envaró y se tardó bastante en contestar.

-La niña no me ha hecho ningún mal, Tanya- declaró, como si le hubiera ofendido el comentario- Muy al contrario, es una muchacha encantadora. La única responsabilidad que lo podría cargar es la de haberse marchado, y aún así no tendría por qué hacerla sentir culpable, puesto que es completamente comprensible.

-¿Por qué se marchó?- interrogó Tanya, suspicaz.

-Tan ínfimo fue el efecto que causó la ponzoña en ella que ni siquiera ella misma era consciente de sus anomalías físicas- aclaré- Cuando ella se enteró de lo que sucedía, su primera reacción fue salir corriendo.

-¿Es decir que no tenía idea?- exclamó Tanya, incrédula.

-Ya te he dicho, Tan. La reacción es minúscula.- dije como si intentara explicarle algo obvio- Incluso tiene una dieta completamente humana.

-Vaya, eso sí es interesante.- comentó Tanya- Pero ha de haber sido algo choqueante enterarse de un minuto a otro de algo tan..., no encuentro una palabra apropiada para describirlo.

-El asunto es complicado- convine- Es por eso que fue Carlisle el que se atrevió a contarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Entonces dices que Carlisle es su padre por lo que ocurrió?

-De cierta forma, lo es. Su ponzoña ha de haber interferido directamente durante el proceso de gestación, probablemente a nivel celular.

-Eso quiere decir- concluyó ella- que el material genético de esa criatura provino de tres fuentes y no de una o de dos como es acostumbrado.

-No había pensado en eso, pero sí- asentí. A Elizabeth no le gustaría conocer ese detalle.

-Pero..., - continuó Tanya- si huyó ¿por qué regresa ahora?

-Ese motivo lo desconozco- admití, frunciendo el ceño. A mí tampoco me cabía en la cabeza que de una día para otro Lizzie decidiera regresar- Supongo que lo sabremos cuando nos lo cuente.

-¿Irán a recibirla?- se apresuró preguntar.

-Ni que lo digas- declaró Jasper. Tanya lo observó con curiosidad. Era evidente el cambio de humor que había tenido .

-Sin embargo, eso se escapa del esquema vuestros planes- apostilló ella, y me irritó el hecho de que tenía razón. Yo y Jasper habíamos llegado poco después del atardecer. Con las atenciones de Tanya, la bienvenida por parte de Kate e Irina y las evasivas de Esme apenas habíamos tenido tiempo para plantear el motivo de nuestra visita repentina. Era evidente que íbamos a buscar a Esme, pero eso no era todo.

No habíamos podido plantearle la situación de Carlisle hasta después de las tres de la madrugada, cuando Eleazar, Carmen y sus hermanas comenzaron la cacería. Tanya, con los ojos negros como el carbón, se vio obligada a quedarse ante nuestra petición.

Había logrado explicarle gran parte de lo sucedido, omitiendo algunos detalles. Le conté de la ruptura entre Bella y Edward- ante lo cual Tanya se mostró bastante entusiasmada- de la partida de ésta a Maryland y de mi premonición.

Mencioné también que Edward había viajado hasta Prince George para vigilarla. Evité mencionar la participación que supuestamente yo tendría en los hechos, pero el asunto del anillo era tema obligado.

Le conté sobre el plan que habíamos acordado junto a Emmett y Rosalie, y de lo importante que era contar con su ayuda, así como la de su aquelarre.

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices? Es sólo un anillo. Podría pertenecer a cualquiera- había dicho Tanya. Estaba más que claro que no le agradaba la conclusión a la que yo había llegado.

-Absolutamente- Había asegurado yo. – Cuando estuve en Volterra vi el anillo en su mano. No lo hube recordado hasta hace unos días. Entonces decidimos venir.

-¿No pudiste haberte confundido?

-Imposible. El mismo Aro Vulturi estrechó mi mano. Llevaba el anillo en su dedo anular.

La discusión había transcurrido entre la reticencia de Tanya- que más bien le servía para ocultar su cobardía. Nadie quería involucrase con los Vulturis- la angustiosa preocupación de Esme por su marido, y la explicación que ofreció Jasper de su estrategia. Estábamos en eso cuando había tenido la repentina visión de Elizabeth. Debo admitir que me preocupé un poco que continuara los de las visiones espontáneas.

Ahora que Jasper había insinuado que volveríamos a Forks, Tanya hacía bien en recordarnos que hasta hace quince minutos ese no era nuestro plan.

-¿Esto implica un cambio en la determinación?- continuó ella- debo saberlo ya que han venido hasta aquí a solicitar mi ayuda.

Jasper y yo cruzamos una mirada. Él no dejaría de acudir al encuentro de Elizabeth y a mí tampoco me agradaba la idea de no hacerlo.

-Iremos a Forks- sentencié.

-¿Qué hay sobre Carlisle?- intervino Tanya.

-Rosalie llamó ayer, en el transcurso de la tarde- le informó Jasper- han pedido una audiencia con Aro y sus hermanos, y se la han programado para el día de mañana.

-¿y Carlisle? ¿le han localizado?- intervino Esme, ansiosa y saliendo de su letargo.

-No, aún no- Jasper se vio obligado a hablar con la verdad, aunque no le agradara en lo más mínimo. El rostro dulce de Esme se descompuso y me compadecía de ella. No sabía que hubiera hecho yo si a Jasper le ocurriera algo similar a lo de Carlisle.

-Aún no entiendo qué ganaba con ir a meterse a la cueva del lobo- comentó Tanya torciendo el gesto.

-Carlisle reconoció el anillo antes que yo, conociendo así la identidad del atacante de Bella. Lo más probable es que haya ido a Italia a intervenir a favor de Bella, para evitar la violencia.- le expliqué y Tanya hizo un gesto con desdén.

-Ciertamente, esa humana les ha acarreado bastantes problemas.- declaró – No sé en qué momento Edward perdió la cabeza por ella.

Evité hacer un comentario respecto a eso. Esperé que Tanya interpretara mi silencio como una aprobación. Por supuesto, no era así.. Me alegraba profundamente que Edward se hubiera fijado en una persona como Bella en vez de aceptar la propuesta de Tanya.

-Como sea- continuó ella- no puedo darles una respuesta ahora. Primero debo consultarlo con mis hermanas y con Eleazar. Es un asunto bastante delicado y que involucra la integridad de todos por lo que no puedo decir pasando a llevar su opinión.

-Por supuesto, Tanya. No es eso lo que pretendemos. Simplemente hemos venido a solicitar vuestra ayuda, en nombre de tantos años de amistad y del estilo de vida que compartimos.

-No me habéis explicado cual sería nuestra participación específicamente en todo este asunto.- señaló luego.

Jasper se aclaró la voz. Iba proceder a explicar la idea que se había venido formando en su cabeza.

-Por lo que sabemos, Carlisle esta en manos de los Vulturis- comenzó él. Esme se estremeció en su asiento y frunció los labios- Hasta que Rosalie y Emmett no nos informen de lo que suceda en su audiencia no podemos actuar. En el caso de que no les sea revelado ningún nuevo dato sobre el paradero de Carlisle, no veremos obligados a ir en su ayuda, para un eventual rescate. Por otro lado, no podemos descuidar a Bella.

-Hay algo que no me cuadra en todo este asunto- intervino Esme, de pronto- ¿qué motivo podrían tener los Vulturis, y específicamente Aro para desear la muerte de Bella?

-Es bastante simple- admití- Cuando estuvimos en Italia, ellos dejaron claras sus condiciones. Hicimos un tratado. Si Edward quería que Bella siguiera con vida, debía acceder a transformarla lo antes posible. Ellos dijeron que no se conformarían hasta comprobarlo.

-Muy insensato por parte de Edward no acatar las órdenes de los Vulturis.

-Edward siempre se mostró incómodo con la idea de tener que convertir a Bella, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo..., después de la boda.

-La cual no se realizó- terció Tanya.

-No- acepté, haciéndole notar que su intervención había sido innecesaria- Pero por decisión de Edward.

Tal vez, la deserción de Bella llegó a oídos de los Vulturis y éstos decidieron actuar.

-No lo sé..., me parece muy sospechoso que el mismísimo Aro Vulturi se rebaje a hacer lo que podría ordenar a sus guardas.

Me encogí de hombros. Lo cierto es que a mí tampoco me convencía del todo la idea, pero era la única explicación que encontraba. ¿Qué otro motivo podrían tener los Vulturis?

Tanya chasqueó la lengua.

-Eleazar y las demás se acercan- anunció.- Os ruego me dejéis conversar en privado con ellos.

-Por supuesto- asentí. Jasper también dio su aprobación. Tanto nosotros dos como Esme nos pusimos de pie y caminamos a través del salón circular. Desde la primera vez que había conocido la residencia de nuestro amigos en Denali, me pregunté qué los abría motivado a construir la enorme casa en la que habitaban de esa manera. Todas las habitaciones tenía forma de circunferencia, desde el vestíbulo hasta la cocina.

Caminar a través de ellas de seguro mareaba a cualquier humano, pero nuestros amigos no eran muy visitados. Vivían, al igual que nosotros, bastante apartados de la zona urbana, cerca de los densos bosques de ese sector de Alaska.

El color azul predominaba en cada rincón de la casa. Desde las paredes, pasando por las alfombras y los muebles, para terminar en los adornos. Lo único que rompía el esquema, eran los retratos y los paisajes capturados en óleo presentes en algunas de las estancias.

No era de extrañar que Edward se sintiera a gusto en aquel lugar.

La espera se me hizo eterna. Durante el tiempo que Tanya permaneció encerrada junto con Kate, Irina, Carmen y Eleazar, Jasper se dedicó a preguntarme cada detalle que recordara de mi visón. Era muy probable que tal vez viniera a concretarse varios días después.

-No lo creo- dijo él con convicción- Si lo has visto es porque Elizabeth lo ha decidido. Vancouver está apenas a unas cuantas horas de Forks. Lo más probable es que arribe al pueblo hoy después del mediodía. ¿No recuerdas la posición del sol?

-No- admití, frunciendo el ceño- había mucha nubosidad. Pero había luz natural. Y un hombre con ella.

-¿Un hombre? ¿Qué hombre?

-No lo sé. Sólo les vi de espaldas.- dije encogiéndome de hombros. A Jasper no le satisfizo en absoluto mi respuesta.

Después de dos horas de largas deliberaciones, Tanya nos llamó a su despacho. Al entrar, nos encontramos con un par de ojos negros, flanqueados por cuatro pares de ámbar.

Allí, Eleazar nos planteó sus inquietudes, que consistían básicamente en las consecuencias que su participación podría traer para todo el aquelarre, mientras que Kate no objetó nada. Dijo que si se trataba de Carlisle estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse ella misma a Aro, Marco y Cayo, sabiendo que moriría.

Al fin, Eleazar acabó por aceptar, y Carmen no tuvo más remedio que apoyar a su marido. Al no pronunciar ella palabra, no pude saber qué pensaba en realidad sobre el asunto. Sin embargo, Irina se mostró completamente inasequible. Dijo que quería echarse más problemas encima, y que Tanya estaba loca si pensaba apoyar una idea como la nuestra.

Salió de la habitación agitando su elegente vestido, con clara expresión de indiferencia. Cerró de un portazo

Kate se disculpó por la descortesía de su hermana.

-Os ruego no mal interpreten a Irina- dijo- En cuanto a los Vulturis refiere es bastante evasiva.

Y motivos le sobraban. No había que recordar que en las manos del trío italiano y su guardia había muerto Sasha. Aunque estaba más que segura que no era el único motivo.

Desde que los licántropos quileutes dieran muerte a Laurent, su compañero, y desde que supiera que manteníamos una relación más cercana a la simpatía que a la rivalidad con la manada, Irina había perdido todo el aprecio y la estima que tenía por nuestra familia. Estaba resentida.

Una lástima, dado que íbamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.

Al fin, Tanya se mostró dispuesta a colaborar ante la resolución de la mayoría.

-Aún así hay algo que me inquieta- comentó Eleazar- No comprendo los motivos que pueda tener Aro para querer desear la muerte de esa humana. Según sé, han estado en Italia hace bastante poco..., no más de dos años.

-Nosotros tampoco nos lo explicamos, Eleazar.- repliqué- Pero es casi un hecho.

-¿Por qué estás segura de que se trata de Aro? – inquirió él, pensativo.

-Bueno..., en mi visión aparece sólo la mano del atacante. La mano lleva un anillo como el de Aro.

-¿Y cómo es esa mano?

-Un tanto pequeña- respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Lo cierto es que esa mano no se asimilaba nada a la de Aro, de aspecto traslúcido y polvoriento

-Aro no tiene manos pequeñas, ¿o si?

Todos en la habitación intercambiaron una mirada. Kate entornó los ojos.

Me limité menear con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo era el anillo de Aro, Alice? ¿Era de plata?- continuó el interrogatorio de Eleazar, y me sorprendió que contara con esa información. De todos modos, no era de extrañar, pues él había pertenecido a la guardia de los Vulturis durante muchos años, hasta que encontrara a Carmen, y abandonara ese estilo de vida.

-Sí, lo era.

-¿Con dragones?

-Sí..., también.

Eleazar se volteó apenas hacia Carmen y le susurró algo al oído. Enseguida, ella salió disparada por la puerta del salón, dejando como estela su espesa cabellera negra.

-Creo que hemos resuelto el misterio, amigos míos- dijo entonces Eleazar, con cierta satisfacción en la voz- No es Aro el atacante de vuestra humana.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Eleazar?- preguntó Jasper con voz grave. No le gustaba que alguien se pasara de listo con él.

-El anillo al que se refiere Alice no es ningún indicio de identidad, porque un grupo considerable de personas lo porta.

Los presentes esperaron, impacientes, y con los ojos clavados en el vampiro de cabello oscuro.

-Es el emblema de Los Vulturis y su guardia- continuó él- Es eso que todos lo portan. Desde Aro hasta su más reciente adquisición.- En ese momento, Carmen entró en la habitación a la velocidad del rayo. Rápidamente le entregó algo a Eleazar y retomó la posición tras de él.- Incluso yo conservo el mío.

Eleazar alzó la mano con el anillo que le había entregado Carmen entre los dedos pulgar e índice. Brillaba al igual que la piel de Eleazar bajo las luces de la estancia. Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en la pequeña joya.

-¿Puedo?- pregunté vacilante, extendiendo una mano hacia él. Eleazar depositó el anillo en mi mano abierta. Apenas levi de cerca, supe que se trataba del mismo anillo. Era exactamente igual al de mi visión de Bella, exactamente igual al de la mano que estrechaba Carlisle. Él debía haberlo sabido en cuento le enseñé mi dibujo. Era ahí el motivo de que hubiera viajado a Italia.

-Carlisle lo sabía- afirmé, aún sosteniendo en anillo en la mano. Jasper se veía incómodo en su posición. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima al anillo, como si fuera algo abominable.

-¿Es lo había visto?- interrogó Eleazar.

-Hice un boceto para él..., después de verlo se marchó. Ahora sabemos que su destino era Italia- confirmé.

-Aún así, este descubrimiento deja aún más dudas dispersas. Si antes nos cuestionábamos los motivos de Aro, ahor debemos intentar descifrar qué motivo podrá tener cualquier miembro de la guardia para intentar asesina a Bella- comentó Jasper, con voz seca. Había vuelto a la maquinaciones del pensamiento.

-¿Y si es exactamente lo mismo?- preguntó la voz suave de Kate- ¿Y si sólo es que en vez de hacer el trabajo él mismo Aro lo derivó a alguno de sus guardas?

-Es probable- reconoció Eleazar, arrugando la frente y cuadrando los gruesos hombros- es más probable que la primera hipótesis.

-Alice cree- comentó Tanya, de pronto- que el motivo de los Vulturis para ir por la humana son el incumplimiento de un tratado que han sellado en su último viaje a Volterra.

-¿Un tratado?- inquirió Eleazar enarcando una ceja.

-Según los Vulturis, ningún humano salvo los que trabajan para ellos deben saber de la existencia de nuestra raza- respondí, y el vampiro de cabello oscuro asintió- Así que Bella representaba una amenaza. Ella tenía conocimiento, por lo que debía morir, mas Edward y yo apelamos por ella.

La condición que impusieron lo Vulturis para conservar la vida de Bella fue que debía ser convertida lo antes posible. Edward pidió un poco de tiempo, un par de años y accedió a hacerlo entonces.

-Y como ahora Bella ha roto su compromiso con Edward- prosiguió Jasper- y desertado de la idea de ser convertida, los Vulturis han decidido matarla.

-Es una buena teoría. Aún así, contrasta bastante con la manera de proceder de Aro- sopesó Eleazar- no me convence. Es muy poco tiempo..., tiene que haber algo más. Algún motivo que ustedes desconozcan. Tal vez, algún detalle que hayan mencionado en su visita a Italia.

Intenté pensar en lo ocurrido hace ya tantos meses. La pobre Bella estaba aterradízima aferrada con fuerza a Edward, mirando con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos a las figuras que tenía delante. Luego Jane había torturado a Edward, haciéndole retorcerse en el piso, y Bella casi se había echado a llorar. Luego intentó lo mismo con ella, pero..., pero no lo logró.

-Cre que tengo algo- dije de pronto- Los demás ya habían comenzado a lanzar conjeturas en voz alta. Todos callaron y esperaron a que continuara.

-Durante nuestra audiencia, Aro le pidió a Jane que hiciera gala de su don. Le ordenó utilizarlo contra Edward, para atormentarle.- comencé- Desde un principio a Aro le llamó la atención el hecho de que ni él ni Edward fueran capaces de penetrar las barreras mentales de Bella. Cuando intentó que Jane la asediara, tampoco hubo resultado alguno.

-¿Dices que el Jane no pudo hacer nada contra Bella? – preguntó Eleazar, incrédulo.

-Absolutamente nada. Bella ni se inmutó- le confirmé. El vampiro discurrió rápidamente.

-Y de seguro- comentó al rato- Aro se mostró muy interesado en esa anomalía.

-Claro está.

-Si Bella era capaz de repeler ataques mentales incluso en su forma humana..., ¿imagináis lo que podría hacer una vez que pase a la condición de inmortal?

-Justamente, eso fue lo mismo que quiso decir Aro. Dijo que estaba ansioso por verla otra vez cuando fuera convertida. Dijo que sería un aporte considerable a su guarda- añadí con desdén.

-Por supuesto- musitó él- ¿No podría ser este otro motivo para perseguir a esa humana?

-Llevas algo de razón, Eleazar- intervino Jasper- pero sinceramente, si esa fuera la intención de ellos, ¿no evitarían a toda costa hacerle daño a Bella?

-Es cierto- convino Tanya- si es su habilidad lo que les interesa, no obtienen ni ganan nada con matarla.

-¿Bella muere en tu visión?- preguntó el ex-guarda Vulturi, dirigiéndose directamente hacia mí.

-No – reconocí con sinceridad.

-¿Y no has intentado tener alguna otra visión de ella?

-Me resulta imposible- contesté, mordiéndome el labio. Me irritaba tener que mostrarme vulnerable.

Desde que recuperara la visión de Río de Janeiro, creí que ya no se me seguirían presentando problemas. Luego de que Jasper informara a Emmett del nuevo plan, me había pedido que intentara visualizar a Bella..., pero me fue imposible.

De inmediato, intenté con alguien más. Vi a Esme sentada junto a nosotros en el salón circular de la casa de Denali. Luego traté con Emmett. Le vi hablando con Gianna, la mujer que trabajaba como recepcionista para los Vulturis. Visualicé a Edward..., estaba en la azotea de algún edificio. Lo intenté también con Carlisle, y vi sus manos atadas. Pero Bella..., nada. Un hoyo negro. Al igual que Lizzie.

Me había causado escalofríos. Sin embargo, Elizabeth había vuelto aparecer hace una horas en mi campo de visión y de manera inesperada.

Afortunadamente, nuestro anfitriones contaban con la cortesía y la amabilidad suficientes como para no hostigarme con preguntas. Era más que obvio que se trataba e una situación incómoda.

-Entonces- dijo Tanya de pronto, atrayendo la atención de los presentes, incluso de Esme que poco y nada decía- ¿cuál es el plan?

-Iremos a Forks- sentenció Jasper- Esperaremos lo que tengan que decirnos Rosalie y Emmett, nuestro actuar dependerá de eso. Si resultara en un inminente viaje a Italia, contamos con vuestra presencia.

-Nos hemos comprometido- le recordó Tanya, alzando un dedo- no cometeremos el mismo error d ela vez pasada.

Claramente, se refería al pasado conflicto con la oleada de neófitos que azotaba Seattle. Carlisle le había perdido la ayuda de su aquelarre, pero Tanya se había negando rotundamente. Desde ese entonces la relación entre ambos clanes se había deteriorado un tanto.

De seguro, Tanya esperaba enmendar lo sucedido brindándonos su ayuda en esta oportunidad.

-Perfecto- dijo Jasper- entonces, no hay tiempo que perder.


	47. Complicación

Complicación

Asomaban las primeras luces del alba cuando mi torpe conducir me llevó hacia la entrada de Seattle.

El cielo adquiria tonos pupúreos, como si se trata de una sabana que se extendía ocultando la oscuridad de la noche.

El paso por el límite y la aduana no significó ningún problema para mí, cortesía del regalo de David Craven.

Ninguno de los funcionarios en los pasos encontró algún desperfecto en los documentos. Aún así debo admitir que cada vez que los enseñaba se me apretaba el estómago, por el miedo a ser descubierta. Eso hubiera sido realmente espantoso, hubiera acabado por completo con mis nervios.

Pero aquello no ocurrió y atravesé la frontera sin contratiempos. Es problema vino mucho después.

Para mi suerte, la lluvia amainó a eso de las cinco y cuarto. Lo supe gracias al reloj del salpicadero del pequeño Audi Coupe negro. El ruido suave pero insistente procedente de su motor ya había comenzado a hastiarme cuando arribé a la ciudad. Pensé si acaso sería propicio detenerme, pero luego consideré que no, dado que supuestamente yo estaba huyendo.

La interrogante y la duda sobre de la causa de mi huída me persiguió durante todo el viaje, así como la imagen del cadáver del señor Cooper. No podía quitárme de la cabeza de que yo era en parte responsable de su muerte.

Seguí conduciendo sin detenerme las horas que separaban a Seattle del pequeño pueblo de Forks. Había pasado ya cerca del cartel de bienvenida- el de grandes letras blanca-, el que había visto el verano pasado. Suspiré.

Justo en ese momento, algo llamó mi atención. Una luz roja al final del camino, oscilando de un lugar a otro.

-Maldición.- mascullé en cuanto vi el coche de patrullas aparcado en la berma. Bendito día para hacer un control de tránsito. No podía creer en la terrible coincidencia, en mi desafortunada suerte. No había pasado inadvertida en la frontera para tener que encontrarme con_ esto._

Estaba entre pasar de largo y seguir huyendo, pero eso no haría más que echarme más problemas al hombro.

Me serené y detuve el auto junto a los dos policías. No iba a pasar nada malo.

Bajé la ventana con el control automático, e intenté mostrar una actitud casual y un tanto indiferente. Adulta.

-Buenos días- saludó uno de los policías, asintiendo con la cabeza de manera formal. Nada fuera de rutina.- ¿Sería tan amable de facilitarme su licencia?

Asentí. Si los tipos del paso fronterizo no se habían dado cuenta de la falsificación, no tenían por qué hacerlo estos dos policías de pueblo. El sujeto robusto agarró el carnet que le tendí con ambas manos, entre sus gruesos dedos y lo alejó un poco para poder verlo mejor. Genial..., con una hipermetropía a cuestas jamás podría juzgar la autenticidad del documento.

-Elizabeth Niles- dijo por lo bajo- Bien, creo que todo esta en orden.

Asentí, intentando inútilmente sonreír. Recibí el carnet de vuelta y lo metí en la mochila que reposaba en el asiento del copiloto. Me fijé en que el otro policía se había retirado unos cuantos pasos, y miraba hacia la izquierda, donde no se extendía más que vegetación. Estaba hablando por radio e intenté prestar atención a lo que decía, pero la mala recepción de la señal distorsionaba la voz del hombre que le hablaba desde el otro lado.

-Es un Audi...- dijo el oficial por lo bajo, con los labios casi pegados al radio- sí, es negro.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, y se me paralizaron los brazos.

-¿Tiene la patente? – decía la voz distorsionada. Hice ademán de poner el auto en marcha, pero el primer policía metió una mano a través de la ventana, deteniéndome.

-Creo que no, querida- me dijo con expresión compasiva. Fruncí el ceño, al no saber a qué se refería. Le había enseñado la licencia...todo estaba en orden. ¿Qué diablos ocurría?

-Perfecto, entendido- habló el otro policía a través del radio. Esta vez lo hizo a viva voz y mientras se giraba hacia mí. Tenía los ojos azules y enrojecidos en los bordes.

-¿Podría facilitarme los documentos del vehículo, señorita?

-¿Los documen...documentos de...?..., Claro...,- tartamudeé. No había pensado en eso. David no había pensado en eso. Tal vez, su plan no incluía que tuviera que hurtar un vehículo. Seguramente imaginó algo como un taxi o un interurbano.

Recordé que Richard solía guardar los papeles del vehículo en la guantera. Había visto que también otras personas acostumbraban a hacerlo, para tenerlos siempre a mano en caso de un desafortunado control de tránsito. Extendí una mano vacilante hacia la guantera y cerré los ojos. Luego, abría la tapa de sopetón.

Estaba vacía.

-Dios- dije entre dientes mientras apretaba los párpados. No me atreví a abrirlos hasta que el primer policía volvió a hablar.

-Me temo que tendrá que acompañarnos, señorita- anunció el hombre. El segundo sujeto se adelantó para abrir la puerta, más no pudo, dado que había tomado la precaución de ponerle el seguro.

-¿Bajo que cargos?- fue lo único que atiné a preguntar. Me alegré de haber sido capaz de mantener la expresión imperturbable y la convicción. Ignoré olímpicamente al policía que intentó por segunda vez abrir la puerta del coche, inútilmente.

-El vehículo es robado- respondió el primer sujeto. No parecía molesto, si no más bien insidioso.

-¿Qué?

-Hay una denuncia de robo por un Audi negro, casualmente con la misma inscripción de la matrícula.- dijo el primer oficial de forma desinteresada, apoyándose en el marco de la ventana. Su aliento no era algo agradable.- ¿Canadiense, no?

Le fulminé con la mirada por haber pronunciado eso último como si se tratara de algo despectivo. Odiaba a los estadounidenses que se creían dueños del mundo. Gruñí involuntariamente y el hombre se echó para atrás, sobresaltado. Se me crsparon las manos en el manubrio y le fulminé con la mirada.

El tipo quería decir alguna cosa, pero la lengua se le trataba, como si esta hubiera cobrado vida propia. El otro le miró con curiosidad, pues su compañero tenía el rostro lívido.

-¿Clark, qué te sucede?- preguntó, cogiéndolo por el hombro.

Era el momento. Ya estaba en la entrada del pueblo. Faltaban apenas unos kilómetros para llegar a destino. ¿Qué podía perder?

Introduje la llave y le giré. El motor se encendió. El policía del radio se dio cuenta de inmediato e intentó arrojarse hacia la ventana abierta, pero yo fui más rápida. Guié el coche rápidamente hacía la vía y pronto volvía a estar en el curso de la carretera. Agradecí que se tratara de una provincia poco poblada y pequeña, puesto que el tráfico no era abundante. Conducir con más autos cerca era un dilema para mí inexperta capacidad al volante.

Ahora esa ineptitud se incrementaba gracias a la tensión del momento, y también por el hecho de que el coche de patrullas venía siguiendome la pista. Eso sin mencionar el asfalto resbaladizo a causa de las recientes lluvias.

Por un breve y fugaz momento pensé en lo delirante de la situación. Un año atrás no hubiera sido capaz de imaginarme a mí misma envuelta en una persecución policial.

Me dieron unas ganas súbitas de reír. Vaya giro que había dado mi vida.

Aferré las manos al volante y presioné aún más el acelerador. Vi por el espejo retrovisor que el coche de patrullas había logrado acortar la distancia. No había dudas de que el vehículo que conducía era capaz de alcanzar velocidades sobre los ciento veinte, pero no me atrevía a arriesgarme tanto. No por salir ilesa de un accidente me iba a creer de acero. Además, apenas me familiarizaba con el arte de manejar.

Fue así como mi ineptitud al volante me llevó a fracasar en mi huida. El coche de patrullas con la sirena a todo volumen me interceptó por delante, obligándome a frenar en seco. Cuando me adelantó, el sonido me desgarró los oídos.

_Maldito efecto Doppler_, pensé en mi fuero interno.

La cabeza se me azoto contra la parte superior del manubrio. Ni siquiera sentí dolor. El auto se había detenido y me llevé una mano a la frente.

Ni un corte..., nada de sangre. Los dos policías bajaron rápidamente del coche, sin importarles los bocinazos que clamaban atrás de nosotros. Uno de los oficiales portaba una luma.

Me obligaron a bajar del auto, y tuve que forcejear con el corpulento para sacar mi mochila. Luego me metieron en la parte trasera del coche patrullero, sin dejar de repetir que no debía haber hecho lo que había hecho, que me había equivocado y que me tendría que abstener a las consecuencias. Ninguna de sus palabras y sus amenazas causaron ningún efecto en mí, y me crucé de brazos cuando el auto partió.

El corpulento no subió al coche. En vez de eso, me arrebató las llaves del Audi y lo condujo detrás de nosotros.

Eran las once y media de la mañana cuando me hicieron pasar a un despacho en la estación de policías de Forks. Lo supe por el sobrio reloj de pared que había en la entrada.

El lugar estaba atestado de gente, moviéndose de un lugar a otro, teléfonos sonando, alarmas clamando, y el aroma inconfundible a café. La mayoría de las personas que estaban allí eran uniformadas.

El policía me condujo hasta uno de los módulos que servían a modo de oficina, sólo que mucho menos privado.

-Tienes mucho que explicar.- me advirtió el policía de ojos claros. No despegué los labios, recordando la famosa consigna de _todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra_ y _tiene derecho a guardar silencio_.

Me removí incómoda en la silla, aferrando la mochila con amabas manos. Evité mirar hacia arriba.

-Oye, Henry- decía una voz masculina, grave, que se asemejaba a una cuyo recuerdo estaba grabado en algún lugar de mi memoria- dejé los formularios en la mesa principal. Tal vez deberías pedirle a Jeff que los retiré.

-Claro, no hay problema. En cuanto termine con esta muchacha- supuse que me habría apuntado de alguna manera. Escondí aún más el rostro. Si había algo que no soportaba, era la humillación.

Nunca había tenido una actitud reprobable..., ni siquiera moralmente incorrecta. Nada. Y resulta que ahora mi primera falla sería condenada a gran escala, con desprestigio incluido.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó la voz grave. La conversación no pasaba de ser lo más coloquial entre dos colegas.

Consideré bastante falto de educación que el policía me dejara esperando tan sólo para charlar. Era evidente que yo tenía mejores modales que ese hombre. Una persona así no tenía ningún derecho de retenerme allí..., excepto el que le confería la ley, claro está.

-Es sobre el robo que nos informaron esta mañana desde Vancouver- respondió el policía.

-Ah, ya veo...

Algo llamó mi atención cuando subí la vista para bostezar. Un objeto que estaba en una de las esquinas del sobrio escritorio. Se trataba de un pequeño marco, con una fotografía dentro. La imagen era de una niña más o menos de unos doce años. Tenía el cabello castaño, oscuro y lacio. Los ojos marrones destacaban sobre el inocente y pálido rostro en forma de corazón. Yo había visto a esa niña antes.

-¿Bella?- exclamé con volumen demasiado alto. Ambos oficiales fuera de la habitación se voltearon para verme. Le miré de soslayo

Uno de ellos se acercó a mí. Se inclinó y entonces recodé por qué me era familiar su voz.

-¿Tú?- exclamó Charlie estupefacto y le miré a través de la discontinua cortina de pelo que me tapaba gran parte de la cara.

-¿Conoces a esta joven?- interrogó el otro.

-Sí, sí...,- farfulló el padre de Bella, aún sorprendido- ¿ésta es la persona de la que me hablabas?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Era amiga de Bella- respondió Charlie.

-Bueno, creo que deberías haber seleccionado mejor las amistades tu hija- apostilló el de los ojos claros.

-Déjame a mí- le ordenó Charlie, cortante.- yo me haré cargo.

El otro tipo ni siquiera chistó. Estaba claro quien daba las órdenes, quién tenía un escritorio- aunque fuera pequeño- y quién no. Charlie rodeó la fría mesa de metal y se sentó pesadamente en el asiento, con los ojos clavados en mí. Apoyo un codo en la mesa y su barbilla en la mano.

-Estoy esperando una explicación, señorita Cullen- dijo con voz formal al cabo de unos minutos.

Dudé antes de responderle. Consideré la posibilidad de ser sincera con ese hombre..., me pregunté si acaso el también conocería el secreto de los Cullen como su hija.

-Fue un emergencia- fue todo lo que dije.

-¿Una emergencia? – inquirió, con mirada escéptica. Se notaba que llevaba años lidiando con mentirosos con excusas baratas empleadas para salvarse el pellejo. Él no iba a tragarse cualquier cosa.

-Sí..., prácticamente me vi forzada a tomar el coche.- dije con voz atropellada e insegura. Evité mirarle a los ojos en todo momento.

_Tonta._

Charlie se echó hacia atrás.

-Verá, señorita Cullen- comenzó- La denuncia que recibimos dice que el vehículo fue sustraído en condiciones bastante..., sospechosas, por atenuar un poco la expresión.

-No sé a qué se refiere.

-En el lugar hubo un asesinato- confesó él sin rodeos, y me estremecí al recordar el cuerpo del señor Cooper tirado en el piso. Confié en que Charlie no hubiera notado eso- Uno de los testigos afirma que la persona responsable huyó, y que lo hizo hurtando un coche del mismo recinto. El vehículo que usted conducía.

-Pero vaya cómo las noticias vuelan- exclamé molesta y al jefe de policía le llamó la atención mi reacción. Por un instante, se apoderó de él una actitud pensativa.

-Somos un pueblo pequeño- me explicó con satisfacción- estamos alejados de los que podríamos llamar las grandes urbes y contamos con varias hectáreas de bosque nativo. No es raro que seamos un buen destino para aquellos que buscan evadir los puertos grandes, y los controles.

-Creo que tiene razón.

-Sí, sí. La tengo- afirmó él con énfasis- en otras palabras; somos la primera opción. Ahora, ¿comprende la gravedad de los cargos que pesan en su contra?

-No tengo nada que ver con ninguno de ellos.- repliqué de forma pausada, para que el hombre me comprendiera.

-¿Acaso usted no conducía el vehículo?

-Está bien- acepté derrotada y a regañadientes- puede ser que si haya robado ese auto, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora dígame, ¿cuántos jóvenes no lo han hecho?

-Me llama precisamente que sea usted una de ellos, señorita Cullen. Tenía en muy buena estima a su familia y sobretodo a su padre.

-Casi nos convertimos en parientes- añadí, como si eso pudiera ablandar el carácter del hombre.

-Sí, eso también. Además, sé que mi hija aún guarda aprecio por usted.

-Entonces- le rogué, valiéndome toda la diplomacia y la formalidad que fui capaz de reunir- en nombre de mi amistad con Bella, de los lazos que estuvieron a punto de unirnos, le pido _por favor_ que me deje ir.

Charlie hizo una pausa, asintió dos veces y luego se echó a reír. Abrió tanto la boca, que fui capaz de verle algunas muelas. Una funcionaria que pasaba cerca le miró por curiosidad.

-¿Ha escuchado lo que me he pedido? ¡Es completamente absurdo! – exclamó al fin.

-¡Pero yo no tengo que ver con lo que se me acusa!

-Entonces debería ser capaz de encontrar una manera mejor de explicarme como llegó el vehículo a sus manos.- me espetó Charlie. Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

-De acuerdo...le explicaré- accedí de inmediato. Había tejido una historia bastante convincente durante esos minutos. Me aclaré la voz- Vivo en el condominio en el que ocurrió ese crimen. Estaba sola en casa, porque mi tío está grave en un hospital de Vancouver después de sufrir un accidente automovilístico.

Charlie asintió, entrecerrando sutilmente los ojos. Lo bueno de mi historia era que gran parte de ella era verdad.

-Fue cuando recibí una llamada, pasada la medianoche.- continué y él se mostró interesado- era un hombre.

Me dijo que venía por mí.

-¿Una amenaza?

-Era un hecho, jefe Swan- le aseguré- Entonces fue cuando se cortó la luz. Estaba asustada, tenía miedo..., no tenía más remedio que huir. Cuando llegué a la planta baja me encontré con el cadáver del portero. La gente me vio..., un muchacho comenzó a acusarme. Sabía que quien fuera que me hubiera llamado seguía en el edificio. Él había cortado la luz y había asesinado al señor Cooper. Tuve miedo..., así que tomé las llaves de la portería y escapé en el auto.

Me sorprendí con la facilidad que fui capaz de modificar el relato a mi antojo. Esto de mentir se daba cada vez mejor, y era realmente conveniente en ocasiones. Tal vez, debería comenzar a practicarlo, podría servirme en el futuro. Eso si mi futuro no se limitaba a pasarlo tras las rejas.

-Es una buena historia...-meditó él, como si intentara encontrar algún fallo en mi narración- encaja a la perfección con los datos que tenemos.

-Es que es la verdad.- afirmé de inmediato.

-Según lo que acaba de decirme, ¿hay alguien siguiendole la pista?

-Eso es lo que creo.

-¿Tiene alguna sospecha de quién podría tratarse? Lo que me está diciendo es bastante grave.

-Jamás había escuchado esa voz en mi vida- le aseguré. Y luego adelantándome hacia el escritorio- Por favor, lléveme con mi padre.

Charlie me miró con curiosidad, ante el repentino cambio de actitud. Había decidido que si quería salir de ahí por la buenas y por la puerta ancha debía adoptar una posición inofensiva. Casi indefensa.

-Tengo miedo- le dije con un hilo de voz, colocando la expresión más desvalida que pude. Si lo hubiera intentado hacer hace unas semanas atrás, probablemente hubiera sido capaz de llorar.

-Descuida, todo estará bien- me tranquilizó él, extrañamente conmovido. Un teléfono sonó a lo lejos. Una mujer contestó. El ajetreo alrededor de nosotros continuaba.- Pero debes entender que lo que hiciste estuvo mal. De todas formas voy a abogar por ti.

-Lo siento, Charlie.

Su rostro adoptó una expresión de incomodidad cuando lo llamé por su nombre de pila. Isabella acostumbraba tanto a hacerlo que fue algo casi involuntario el decirlo yo. Después llenó un montón de papeles, le dio algunas órdenes a unos cuantos y cogió la chaqueta azulmarina del asiento.

Charlie me condujo hasta las afueras del retén. En el camino, antes de doblar hacia la puerta principal, me fije en los afiches que habían diario mural. Algunos eran informativos, otros memorándums, pero lo que más llamó mi atención, fueron las fotografías que tapizaban gran parte de él. El rosotr impreso en blanco y negro también me era conocido. Los letreros dejaban claramente cual era su motivo..., encontrar al muchacho de la foto.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunté en cuanto lo vi, deteniéndome de pronto.

-Es un amigo de la familia. Está desaparecido.- respondió vagamente el policía.- Vamos, debo volver pronto.

Dediqué apenas un segundo más a los letreros y luego continué la marcha. Ver el rostro de Jonas o de cualquiera fuera su nombre ma había removido las tripas con el recuerdo de esa fatídica noche en la que fui testigo y causa de una escena tan violenta. De cierta forma, me alegró de que hubiera desaparecido.

Llegamos hasta las escalinatas, yo marchando tras de él hacia el aparcamiento que había en la parte delantera del recinto. Allí, me guió hasta su propio coche.

Mientras recorríamos el sólido suelo, supe por qué la gente prefería usar botas en vez de zapatillas en invierno.

El viaje transcurrió en el más absoluto silencio. Charlie no quería darle más vueltas al asunto y yo no deseaba decir nada que pudiera desmentir mi farsa. Así, y al cabo de varios minutos salimos del pueblo.

-Tendrá que indicarme el camino- dijo en cuanto atravesamos el límite. Mis recuerdos eran lo bastante nítidos como para ser capaz de determinar donde estaba la entrada sin señalizar que conducía hacia la mansión de los Cullen. Charlie se quejó del mal estado del camino, que estaba sin pavimentar. El coche se balanceó de un lugar a otro y algunas ramas azotaron tanto los vidrios como el parabrisas. Le indiqué a Charlie virar una vez más hacia la izquierda y cruzamos el denso follaje que ocultaba la enorme casa de paredes blancas.

Era exactamente como la recordaba, como si los meses que estuve lejos no hubiera existido.

Vi la mirada de Charlie desviarse hasta los pisos superiores, contemplando la casa en todo su esplendor.

-Sí que es grande- comentó cuando detuvo el motor y aparcó el auto frente al enorme porsche. Me extrañó que siendo que su propia hija se iba a casar con uno de los integrantes de la familia el no conociera el lugar.

Lo único que había cambiado en el ambiente, eran los enormes cedros, que en vez de lucir frondosos y verdes ahora carecían de hojas y estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de hielo. Lo que antes solía ser el vívido césped, ahora era sólo hierba húmeda. De hecho, estaba más largo que de costumbre y había aparecido un brote de maleza.

Era muy extraño que los Cullen no se preocuparan de un detalle como ese.

Cuando bajamos del coche, me pasé una mano por el rostro, para apartar la humedad y miré la casa con detención. Me pregunté si acaso estarían allí. Charlie se me adelantó con paso ágil y subió por las escalinatas. Por suerte estaba ahí para acelerar las cosas. Mi recurrente cobardía no me lo habría permitido.

Dio tres golpes firmes a las puerta principal. Quise decirle que había un timbre, pero no fue necesario, pues una de las alas de la puerta se abrió de inmediato. La figura alta y robusta de Charlie no dejaba ver la silueta que había aparecido tras la puerta desde mi posición, aún con los pies sobre la hierba.

-¡Charlie!- exclamó una voz emocionada. Su timbre era inconfundible. Angelical, agudo, musical.

-Buenos días, Alice- le saludó él.

-Mucho tiempo sin verte- continuó ella- ¿Cómo está Bella?

-Está bien, gracias- respondió Charlie amablemente- Hable con ella ayer.

-Me alegro.- una mano fina apareció, posándose en el hombro del policía- pero ese no es el motivo de tu visita, ¿o sí? Debo admitir que me sorprende mucho verte por aquí.

-No, no lo es- contestó Charlie algo incómodo. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza- La verdad es que preferiría que se tratara de una vista de cortesía, pero estoy en servicio.

-¿De qué se trata?

Charlie dijo algo por lo bajo, que no fue capaz de oír. Luego se apartó hacia la izquierda, dejándome a la vista. Alice y yo estuvimos cara a cara. Una brisa sopló y me revolvió cabello, tapándome la cara. Me lo aparté lentamente, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Alice lucía exactamente igual, con una actitud de suficiencia.

Sus finos labios oscuros se curvaron en una sonrisa, cuya alegría se le transmitía hasta los dorados ojos. Me pareció que sólo podía haber bondad dentro de ese ser.

-Tuve que hacer algunos arreglos para poder sacarla- comenzó a explicar Charlie.- Llegó hoy en la mañana.

-¿Acaso hizo alguna cosa?- preguntó Alice ligeramente preocupada.

-Conducía un auto robado- respondió escuetamente Charlie.

-¿Lizzie?- exclamó Alice, mirándome con expresión incrédula. Bajé la cabeza, un tanto avergonzada y el policía asintió sin ningún rastro de burla.

-Me gustaría charlar con su padre, si no es molestia. El asunto es bastante delicado.

-Me temo que eso no será posible, Charlie- se excusó ella- Carlisle esta fuera del país.

-¿Está de viaje?

-Ajá- asintió Alice con tono encantador. A Charlie no le quedó más remedio que sonreír. Luego se volteó y un frunció el ceño cuando vió que yo no me había movido ni un centímetro. Se llevó las manos a la cintura y se inclinó un poco para murmurarle algo al oído a Alice. Escuché perfectamente.

-¿Sucede alguna cosa esta niña?- preguntó mirándome de reojo- Actúa extraño.

-Ella es así- respondió Alice de manera sencilla. Y luego, en volumen más alto, me llamó- Ven, Elizabeth.

Parpadeé dos veces y subí las escalinatas a paso lento, bajo la atenta mirada de ambos. Busqué con una mano tope el crucifico que aún colgaba de mi cuello y lo aferré.

Aún cargaba la mochila entre mis manos y mantuve los ojos clavados en ella. Una vez arriba, sentí la mano de Alice posarse sobre mi hombro. Controlé el impulso de estremecerme. El miedo que sentía era absurdo.

Supuse que para Charlie, lo sería más aún. Algo me decía que el pobre ni sospechaba en qué andanzas había estado su hija. Se mostraba completamente cómodo en presencia de Alice.

Cuando me atreví a mirar a los ojos de ella, tan calmos y expectantes, casi me derrumbo. Ella me observó con antención, de pies a gesto de su mano sobre mi hombro me infundó tal sensación de seguridad, que recordé todo le ajetreo y el horror de las horas pasadas. Se me vino arriba todo el cansancio, ahora que por fin el deseo de hallarme a salvo había llegado hasta mi vida. Ya había pasado todo.

Impulsivamente, atraje a Alice hacia mí y me aferré a ella. Me devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza, una fuerza que hubiera matado a cualquier humano. El aroma que emanaba de ella era diez veces mejor a lo que recordaba, pero mantenía la misma esencia.  
Habías aspectos en el olor que antes no había sido capaz de captar. En ese simple gesto, intenté transmitirle toda la emoción que se había apoderado de mi aquel día. Quise decirle cuanto había sufrido y también quise pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido. Todo eso iba disfrazado de un inocente abrazo.

-Supongo que no ha de ser fácil lo que le ha ocurrido- oía la voz de Charlie tras de mí.- Aún así hay un asunto que me inquieta, y bastante.

-Déjame llevar a Lizzie adentro- le pidió ella. Aún no la liberaba de mi abrazo- luego podemos charlar.

Me aparté de Alice y ella me cogió de la mano con dulzura. Cogió mi mochila con el brazo libre, sin ezfuerzo alguno.

Empujó la puerta que permanecía junta y penetramos en el enorme salón de la casa. Como todas las cosas, estaba exactamente igual. Vi a Jasper de pie junto a Esme apenas a unos metros de la entrada, cerca del enorme piano de cola, sobre el altillo, como si se tratara de una comitiva de bienvenida. Junto a ellos, habían otros cuatro individuos. Eran tres mujeres y un hombre.

Dos de ellas eran rubias, una con el cabello más claro que la otra. Tanto el alto y hermoso hombre como la mujer que le cogía del brazo eran morenos. Todos, sin embargo, tenían esa palidez que caracterizaba a los Cullen impresa en la piel, así como la punta de las orejas y de los dedos amoratados. Me intimidé ante el escrutinio de esos ocho ojos de ámbar, puestos en esos rostros comparables a los de dioses.

Los desconocidos parecían curiosos, atentos y un tanto sorprendidos. Una de las mujeres rubias, la más alta- había dado un paso atrás en cuanto me vio.

-Lizzie- musitó Jasper adelantándose al grupo, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Me giré para ver el rostro de Alice, que aún me tenía sujeta de la mano. La manera en que irradiaba confianza era abrumante. No fue necesario que me dijera nada. Me volteé nuevamente hacia Jasper, quien ya me tendía una mano. Me aparté un poco de Alice hasta encontrarme lo suficientemente cerca.

Los desconocidos no me quitaban los ojos de encima. Extendí mi mano, titubeante hasta encontrarme con la de Jasper. Su tacto tampoco era frío como el hielo ahora. Él apretó mi mano con fuerza y supe que nada había cambiado entre nosotros. Sonreí, avergonzada por hacerlo en presencia de tantas personas.

-Hola- le dije a Jasper, un tanto desconcertada. ¿Era lo más apropiado? ¿O acaso los vampiros no se saludarían de esa forma?

-Hola- respondió él con una sonrisa. Ambos reímos, pero mi risa era tensa, casi forzada.

De un momento a otro, me vi envuelta en otro afectuoso abrazo, y no me importó la mirada de todos esos curiosos, todo el nervio desapareció. Jasper me acarició el cabello. Nadie dijo ni una sola palabra. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan fácil.

Me había preparado para la peor de las bienvenidas, el pago justo por la forma en la que yo había escapado, saliendo por la puerta chica. Eso me hizo admirarles aún más, pero eso sirvió sólo para hacerme sentir más miserable.

-Creo que será mejor que lleves a Elizabeth arriba- le sugirió Alice, acerándose a nosotros. Le tendió mi mochila a Jasper, quien la cogió de inmediato. Él asintió y acto seguido me condujo hacia las escaleras, posando una mano sobre mi espalda.

Cuando nos dirigíamos hacia ella, observé la mirada atenta de todos los presentes. Esme me sonrió con dulzura, abrazándose a sí misma. Intenté devolverle el gesto, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía del todo bien. Me sentía demasiado débil.

El hombre desconocido, el moreno, me siguió con la vista hasta que desaparecí escaleras arriba. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios entre abiertos, así como los ojos abiertos de par en par. Incluso se separó un poco de la morena que los aferraba para acercarse más a la escalera. No supe decir por qué le habría llamado tanto la atención, pero evité encontrarme con sus ojos a toda costa.

Jasper me condujo hasta la quinta puerta a través del ancho corredor del segundo piso. Esa puerta daba al cuarto que había sido mi habitación. Ese rincón de la casa era el único que lucía distinto a como lo recordaba. Ahora sí que me parecía un tanto frío y lúgubre, sin todas mis cosas poblando cada rincón. Sólo se conservaba el viejo armario de roble, la alfombra del piso y el lecho con el cubrecamas color rojo italiano.

Las almohadas blancas también estaban allí, con un bulto de ropas apoyado sobre ellas.

A pesar del abandono, la pieza se conservaba impecable. Era como si los Cullen hubieran sabido que yo regresaría y habían acondicionado la pieza después de tanto meses. Tal vez, siempre supieron que algún día tendría que regresar.

Jasper dejó mi mochila sobre la cama, y se volteó lentamente hacía mí, que me hallaba aún cerca del marco de la puerta.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó con voz grave y expresión preocupada.

-Sí, descuida- respondí vacilante. Me pasé una mano por el cabello despeinado.

-¿Por qué te quedas allí parada? Parece como si hubieras visto al mismísimo _fantasma de Canterville_.

Esbocé una sonrisa ante su broma, que se fue tan rápido como había venido. Moví el brazo derecho, inerte hacia adelante y hacia atrás, balanceándolo, con los ojos fijos en él. Luego me mordí el labio y ma acerqué a paso lento hasta a él. Cuando levanté la vista hasta fijarla en sus ojos, y dejé de lado el movimiento del brazo.

Fruncí el ceño. Esto era tan extraño.

-Es sólo..., es sólo que, bueno..- farfullé- eres un _vampiro._

Jasper bajó la vista.

-Eso creo- confesó él.

-¿Cómo es posible?- pregunté, soltando toda mi incredulidad. Tenía ante mí a un ser de películas y cuentos de terror, un personaje de noche de brujas. Por primera vez desde que le conocía, me parecía que su apariencia era completamente irreal..., _imposible_. No sé cómo había notado antes esa particularidad en la apariencia de los Cullen..., aquello que los hacía ser diferentes. Jasper parecía más una escultura de la antigua Grecia que había cobrado vida más que una persona real de carne y hueso.

-Todas las cosas son posibles- afirmó él- antes de ser lo que soy tampoco creía en que algo así pudiera convivir con la realidad.

-Entonces, ¿es cierto?

-¿Es que después de todo lo que has visto lo dudas?- inquirió el, sin creerse lo que le estaba diciendo. Lo cierto es que mi anterior pregunta había brotado de manera espontánea, casi mecánica.

-No, realmente no- reconocí- pero necesitaba escucharlo por mí misma. Otra vez...¡Es que es increíble!

-¿Y eso es algo bueno o algo malo?- se atrevió a preguntar Jasper,

-Es algo complicado..., no lo sé- me aparté de él y me senté en el borde de la cama, exhausta. En menos de una segundo, Jasper estaba junto a mí y me sobresalté.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el.

-No, no- le detuve- es mi culpa. Ya debería haberme acostumbrado a eso.

-No hables de lo que deberías o lo que no deberías hacer- replicó él- De cualquier forma, no es responsabilidad tuya. No eres tú la parte..., anormal.

A Jaspr le había costado bastante pronunciar aquella palabra. Supe exactamente como se sentía, pues yo pensaba de la misma manera. Yo no podía considerarme más normal que los Cullen.

-Aún así- insistí- necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme a...,esto.

Jasper sonrió. Seguramente se dio cuenta de que yo estaba dispuesta a hacer un esfuerzo.

-Todo ha pasado demasiado rápido durante las últimas horas. Sé que tengo mucho que explicar.

.Sí, pero no ahora.- señaló él, poniéndose de pie.- Veo en tu ojos que estas cansada. Necesitas dormir.

-Eso creo- confesé, cayendo en la cuenta de que en realidad no había dormido en toda la noche. Sacando la cuenta, llevaba más de veintisiete horas sin dormir.

-Entonces no te molestaré más- anunció Jasper, pero le detuve. No podría quedarme dormida si no hacía una cosa primero..., no me sentiría cómoda. Me adelanté y cogí una de sus grandes manos. Él frunció el ceño, extrañado frente al repentino gesto.

-Quisiera...,- dije por lo bajo, en son de arrepentimiento- que pudieras perdonarme. De veras lo deseo.

-¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué habría de perdonarte?- exclamó Jasper- Somos nosotros quienes deberíamos pedir perdón.

-Por haber salido huyendo, como una cobarde- respondí con todo mi pesar- por no haberles dado la oportunidad de explicarle mejor, por basarme nada más que en prejuicios y por ser débil para haber dejado a un lado mi orgullo y volver antes.

Jasper negó con la cabeza, desconcertado.

-Voy a ser sincero contigo- dijo de forma pausada- Cuando te fuiste, fue como si golpearas a esta familia con la fuerza de cien de los nuestros.

Me estremecí. Si yo me consideraba enormemente fuerte..., ¿cuánto más no lo serían ellos? ¿Cuánto dolor les había causado por mi falta de coraje?

-A pesar de toda nuestra fortaleza, nos vimos acabados por alguien de tu talla- continuó él, riendo suavemente- y lo pero es que era completamente comprensible. Era nuestra identidad lo que te había amedrentado, y no podíamos hacer nada contra eso.

-No lo comprendo- reconocí y sin querer se me escapó un bostezo.

-Eso es porque tienes sueño, te dije que necesitabas dormir, pequeña humana- me recordó él- Luego hablaremos todo lo que quieras y podrás pedir disculpas innecesarias también.

-Perfecto- convine con expresión divertida. Y luego, antes de soltarle, añadí- Mi Dios..., estoy tocando la mano de un vampiro.

Él se rió como parecía no había hecho en mucho tiempo, y me reconfortó que lo hiciera.

Jasper se despidió de mí con beso en la frente. A pesar de que consideraba que había crecido unos centímetros, aún así él seguía pareciéndome igual de grande y enorme. Eso me recordó que ya tenía ganas de ver a Emmett.

Cuando Jasper se marchó, me percaté que sobre la cama reposaba un bulto de ropas claras. Era un pijamas, una bata de baño y una toalla. Esbocé una sonrisa. Cada vez me sorprendía más. Realmente era como si ellos supieran que yo regresaría, precisamente hoy. Estaba todo listo, todo dispuesto. Incluso el agua tibia en la ducha. Mientras el agua cálida me caía por la espalda empecé a aclarar mis ideas.

Había llegado a mi destino, había llegado a mi final, a mi meta. Me había propuesto conducir ese coche yo sola hasta Forks, desde Vancouver. No importó que el pavimento fuera resbaloso, ni que la lluvia azotara mi parabrisas gran parte del camino. Ni siquiera el terror de la noche y la sensación de ser perseguida lograron abatirme. Me había mantenido firme e indemne y sin descansar hasta lograr mi objetivo. Ahora no me quedaba más que aliviar mi oprimido corazón. Había llegado el tiempo del descanso.

La sensación que tenía era bastante curiosa. No había hecho uso de una fuerza sobrehumana, ni de una velocidad instantánea, pero ahora más que nunca me sentía poderosa. Yo era invencible..., había superado este obstáculo, podía superar otros. Cerré la llave de un solo giro. Me envolví con la toalla, me sequé cabello y me coloqué pijamas. Tenía ese aroma que suelen tener la prendas nuevas.

Era justo de mi talla, lo que me hacía pensar cada vez más que todo estaba preparado para mi llegada. Ninguna otra cosa explicaba la presencia de todos esos testigos en el salón. No se trataba de un simple encuentro. Ellos me estaban esperando.

Crucé el pasillo hasta mi cuarto y ahí busqué torpemente la cama. En realidad me sentía demasiado débil.

Me metí dentro y me arropé hasta el cuello. Observé a través de la enorme pared de cristal el día afuera, nublado y frío. Mi invernadero había vuelto a aparecer, como si viniera a darme la bienvenida.

Las copas de los árboles se mecían a los lejos, y recordé los días que había despertado y tenido la misma primera vista. El aroma de las sábanas era idéntico al que recordaba. Por un segundo, parecía que los meses que había pasado lejos de Forks no habían existido. Simplemente, era otra mañana de mi vida con la familia de mi padre.

Aún así, y por más que lo deseara, esa no era la realidad. Primero, los Cullen no eran mi familia. Segundo, los meses que había pasado fuera no habían sucedido en vano. Y tercero, a diferencia de los meses anteriores, ahora mi corazón estaba desgarrado. Las heridas y los cortes profundos que habían en él eran casi tangibles y dolían de una forma física y auténtica. Incluso me quejé en voz alta de la molestia.

Intenté no respirar, porque de esa forma dolía menos. Apreté los ojos, y a a pesar de que era pleno mediodía intenté conciliar el sueño perdido. Abracé una de las almohadas y poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo.

Deseé que en ese sueño fuera capaz de disipar toda la angustia de la que había sido presa mi cuerpo durante la noche, y parte de ese mismo día. Me costaba asimilar que después de estar expuesta de tal manera, ahora estuviera bajo la protección de lo que alguna vez fueron mi familia.

Relajé la mandíbula y los hombros. No era posible que hubiera tanto silencio en aquella casa, aunque se tratara de habitantes poco convencionales.

Me giré, cambiando de posición. Ya era tiempo de que me durmiera..., era la única forma de recuperarme del tedio y el cansancio, no valía la pena resistir. Ya no.

Cuando mis párpados cayeron, lo hicieron por su propia cuenta.

Inhalé de forma profunda y me llevé una mano hasta el pecho, antes de perder la conciencia.

_David._


	48. Novedades

Novedades

-¿Son zapatos o zapatillas?- pregunté en cuando Alice me colocó una parte del calzado.

-Son de tu número, eso es lo que importa.- replicó ella, abrochando la fina correa.- Quién lo diría, tienes ppies pequeños como los míos.

-Eso creo- respondí y Alice se puso ágilmente de pie. Había acudido a mis frenéticos gritos. Ni siquiera ahora que me encontraba en la apacible mansión de los Cullen y de que estaba cien por ciento segura de que nada malo ocurriría, la pesadilla que venía persiguiéndome hace más de un mes no me dio tregua.

Alice comprendió que no quisiera explicarle lo que en ella sucedía, sobre todo por la parte de que me desperté gritando, pidiendo auxilio de los vampiros, que venían tras de mí. Le pedí disculpas. Intenté aclararle que no me refería a ellos, sino a los siniestros seres que aparecían en mis sueños. No supe si en verdad me creyó, porque su ánimo continuó imperturbable. Se ofreció gentilmente a ayudar a vestirme, e incluso a prestarme sus zapatos, puesto que mis zapatillas estaban...algo húmedas.

Me ofreció, también, traerme algo para desayunar, a pesar de que sabía que a juzgar por el clima y la escaza luminosidad, la mañana había quedado atrás hacía mucho.

-No, no- me negué de inmediato- Gracias.

-¿No tienes hambre?- preguntó ligeramente sorprendida.

-Pues...no- respondí un tanto insegura. Al despertar, ese ardor en el estómago a causa de la acidez había comenzado a acecharme otra vez. Era claro lo que mi cuerpo me pedía.

-Creo que deberías comer algo- insistió ella- nos espera un largo viaje.

-¿Un viaje?- exclamé sorprendida- Pero si apenas acabo de llegar.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes. No sé muy bien cómo explicarte- reconoció ella, planteándome su incomodidad. No me gustaba mantenerme al borde de las situaciones, pero había algo que deseaba hacer, algo que superaba mi propia curiosidad.

-También tengo mucho que explicar- confesé- ¿Te importaría si hablo yo primero? Es importante.

-Adelante- me animó ella, con una sonrisa ausente- aquí estoy para escucharte.

-Bien- comencé. Clavé mis ojos en mis pies, apoyando los talones en contra del suelo- como sabes huí de aquí como una cobarde, sin darles la oportunidad de defenderse como merecían.

-Jasper me habló sobre eso- comentó ella- por favor, Lizzie, no te mortifiques. Es lo que cualquier persona normal hubiera hecho en tu lugar.

-Sí, pero..., deberías entrar a considerar que no estamos hablando de una persona normal.

-Es cierto, pero...

-Como te decía- dije, elevando la voz- me fui. Busqué refugio en casa de Bella, pues era a la única persona que conocía en el pueblo. Ella se portó magníficamente bien conmigo. Me aclaró algunas cosas..., mencionó algo sobre que se resistían a atacar a los humanos, y que se alimentaban a base de sangre animal.

-Es verdad- dijo Alice, cruzándose de piernas- aunque no voy a mentirte, pues quiero ser lo más sincera posible contigo. La sangre humana es un constante desafío para nosotros. Controlar la sed no es algo tan sencillo.

_Y dímelo a mí_, pensé en mi fuero interno.

-Lo sé- asentí, y Alice me miró con curiosidad, frunciendo el ceño- pero de todas formas, ni siquiera eso sirvió para disipar mis temores. Así que..., volví con Richard. Le llamé y el vino por mí. Fue cuando vine a recoger mis cosas y me encontré con todo dispuesto en el salón.

Alice esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

-Gracias a ti, por supuesto- continué- Luego de eso volví con él a Vancouver, con la intención de recuperar algo de la vida tranquila y normal que llevaba antes.

-Supuse que harías eso. Parece que los humanos sienten una necesidad por sentirse tranquilos y seguros.- comentó Alice, frunciendo los labios.- No lo comprendo.

-¿Es que acaso los vampiros no desean eso también?

-No de esa forma.- replicó- aunque estoy hablando de manera completamente personal. Si no buscamos el constante riesgo, nuestra existencia se torna monótona y casi efímera, a pesar de ser casi eterna. Cuando puedes vivir para siempre, ¿para qué vivir toda una vida de paz?

Alice había mencionado aquello último con la mirada perdida hacia el frente, como si un horizonte se marcara delante de ella. Sólo estaba la pared.

-Puede ser que tengas razón- acepté- Es decir, no vale la pena ser inmortal si no te va a ocurrir nada interesante.

-Creo que has captado la idea- sonrió ella- pero aún no has terminado de contarme. No entiendo cómo es que decidiste volver a Forks. Había creído que no volvería a verte nunca...estabas completamente aterrada.

-Había creído lo mismo- señalé, mas al ver su expresión desolada, intenté enmendar mi error- es decir..., jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Cuando Richard insistió en matricularme a principios de Septiembre quise volver enseguida, pero el miedo seguía aún latente. Por eso, me vi obligada a acatar su decisión.

-¿Aisitiste a la escuela? _¿Tú?_

-Sé que parece extraño- la detuve, antes de que se pusiera a comenta cualquier cosa- pero él insistió y no me dio oportunidad para negarme. De cierta forma, también creí que eso me ayudaría a tener una vida más "normal"- había señalado las comillas con los dedos- pero no hizo más que empeorar las cosas. No es fácil andar por la vida, y precisamente por la escuela, con el estigma de ser poco menos que un bicho raro. A pesar de todo, no me arrepiento.

-No eres un bicho raro- me debatió ella, posando una mano sobre la mía. Nada de frío.

-Sí, lo soy- asentí con énfasis. Era algo que tenía ya tan asumido que cada vez se me daba mejor reconocerlo y afrontarlo- Si no,¿ qué es lo que soy? No soy un vampiro, como tú. Tampoco soy un humano..., no hay demasiadas posibilidades.

-Quizá eres algo entre ambas razas. Una especie de cruce- me alentó ella en un claro intento por hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-Ni siquiera para híbrido me alcanza, Alice- intenté reír, pero incluso para mí sonó demasiado falso y forzado- Tampoco sé muy bien lo que voy a terminar siendo. Cada vez me parezco más a ustedes que a mi difunta abuela, eso has de haberlo notado.

-El verdad- admitió ella torciendo el gesto. Se removió un tanto incómoda en el asiento- No quería comentarte nada, para no asustarte, pero has cambiado.

-Lo sé.

-Y no es sólo algo físico...no- confirmó ella entrecerrando los ojos como si quisiera ver más allá de los míos.- Algo cambio..., _dentro._

-¿Dentro?

-Algo en tus ojos me dice que ya no ves las cosas de la misma manera. Hay un destello especial –comentó ella, como si hubiera un sentido oculto tras esa frase.

-Tal vez tengas razón- convine- sólo estuve fuera unos meses.

-¡Y vaya que es harto tiempo unos cuantos meses!- exclamó ella, abriendo los ojos- es decir, es increíble la cantidad de sucesos que pueden acontecer en tan corto tiempo.

-¿Corto tiempo?- dije- No me parece tan poco, yo...

-Si lo ves desde el punto que tienes muchos siglos a tu entera disposición..., no es demasiado.

-Es cierto- bufé- para ti los meses deben compararse a mis minutos.

-Más o menos- rió ella.

-Has dicho que han sucedido tantas cosas..., ¿qué pasó?- le recordé.

-Bueno..., - comenzó ella- no quiero abrumarte, pero...

-No te preocupes- señalé- creo que lo que yo voy a decirte te va a sorprender aún más. De hecho, me gustaría ser yo la que comenzara primero...

-Creo que sería mejor que te enterarás de lo que sucedió aquí- sugirió ella, torciendo el gesto. Estaba más insegura que de costumbre.

-No, yo te contaré primero- le corte.

-Lizzie, en verdad son muchas...

-Insisto.- le pedí, y Alice entornó los ojos con gesto pensativo.

-Está bien- concibió al fin- vamos a hacer lo siguiente. Yo diré una cosa y luego tu dirás otra hasta que acabemos, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo..., yo primero- declaré y tragué el líquido amargo que albergaba mi boca. No podía ser saliva..., era demasiado especiado- Estuve bastante enferma..., aún lo estoy. Tengo nauseas y mareos y no logro dormir bien. Tengo pesadillas perturbadoras, y Richard insistió en que volviera a visitar al siquiatra.

-Eso no es tan terrible- señaló ella- tienes quince años.

Luego hizo una pausa, se llevó una mano a la garganta y se aclaró la voz.

-¿Te importaría si Jasper...?- Alice hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando hacia nosotras- No sé si soy capaz de explicar bien todo lo que acontece.

Asentí de inmediato. Tenía igual grado de confianza con Jasper que con Alice, pero no pude evitar sentir preocupación. Si Alice no se sentía apta o preparada para contarme lo sucedido, y requería de la ayuda de Jasper era porque se trataba de algo- por lo menos- delicado.

Alice había mencionado el nombre de él casi apenas en un susurró. La puerta del cuarto de abrió y Jasper estuvo junto a su amada en lo que me llevó girar la cabeza, asi que tuve que volver a mirar hacia el frente.

-Buenas tardes- me saludó.

-¿Qué hora es?- dije girándome impulsivamente hacia el velador. Estaba vacío..., mi reloj despertador estaba a muchas kilómetros de allí.

-Son casi las siete- me informó Jasper.

-Ah.- asentí- entonces...,¿qué es lo que ocurrió? ¿es grave?

Ambos vampiros intercambiaron una mirada de aprensión.

-Quiero saber..., sea lo que sea- les animé. Dudaba seriamente que hubiera algo capaz de sorprenderme a estas alturas del partido.

-Seguiremos con la declaración, ¿está bien?- ordenó Alice amablemente.- Es nuestro turno.

Ella hizo una pausa prolongada.

-Cuando te fuiste y Bella rompió con Edward él se encerró en su cuarto por cincuenta y seis días, sin salir ni siquiera para cazar.

_Cazar_..., era de esperarse. Los vampiros eran seres tanto con semejanzas humanas como animales. Pensándolo bien, eran la combinación de ambos grupos..., la mezcla de lo mejor de ambos lados.

Me sentí mal cuando Alice me incluyó entre los motivos por los que Edward había tomado esa estúpida decisión. Cuando me fui, sólo había pensado en mí misma y en mi propia casualidad. No puedo negar que el remordimiento me persiguió durante todos estos meses, sembrando la semilla de la duda, de si acaso no habría lastimado a más a ellos que a mí propio ser.

-Es tu turno. Me recordó Alice, devolviéndome a la realidad.

-Ah..., pues....,- intenté recordar cuanto había acontecido en los últimos meses, rebobinando hacia atrás. Eran cosas buenas, cosas malas, pero todas tenían una estampa impresa en ellas..., algo imborrable.- Conocí a alguien....

Por la manera en la que lo dije, esperaba que Alice y Jasper comprendieran a lo que me refería. Él se envaró y una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de ella.

-¿Es enserio?- exclamó Alice- ¿conociste a un muchacho?

-Bueno...,- dije torciendo el gesto, algo incómoda. Tal vez, hablar de David no sería lo más oportuno en ese momento, pero sentía una extraña necesidad de contárselo a alguna persona. Era lo mismo que me había sucedido con Steve- es vuestro turno.

-Pero luego será el tuyo otra vez- añadió ella con picardía- pues bien, Edward se mantuvo así hasta que decidí que era momento de frenarlo, aunque para eso tuviera que violar su privacidad y atropellar su voluntad. Fue cuando tuve una visión y lo que vi no era exactamente algo...

-Alice- pronunció Jasper poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Él había percibido el desconcierto en mi expresión. Ella captó la intención.

-Oh, lo siento- dijo bajando la vista.

-Descuida, yo le explicaré- asintió Jasper, y luego se dirigió a mí- Algunos de los nuestros, al momento de ser convertidos desarrollan ciertas..., habilidades que antes poseían, pero menos notorias. Por supuesto, no todos poseen ese privilegio, sino sólo los que fueron un poco..., especiales en sus vidas anteriores. Carlisle...

Jasper hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño. Desvió una mirada por un segundo, y luego reanudó su discurso- él cree que todos nos traemos algo de nuestras vidas humanas. Él era muy paciente, por lo que ahora su paciencia y su autocontrol son casi innatos. Por otro lado, en mi caso, solía ser muy carismático..., empático, si quieres decirlo así y es por eso que ahora tengo la capacidad de percibir y de influir sobre las emociones de quienes me rodean.

-¿A que te refieres exactamente con influir?- inquirí.

-Es literalmente eso- dijo él, esbozando una sonrisa- ya verás por qué.

-En mi caso, es diferente. Quiero ahorrarte toda la historia de perspectiva humana, así que diré sólo lo que es importante. Puedo ver el futuro.

-¿Ver el..., futuro? ¿Cómo?

-Mediante visiones. Por supuesto, son subjetivas. Tienen que ver con las decisiones que tomen las personas involucradas. Existen ciertas excepciones..., hay cosas que no puedo ver, pero aún así, se ha convrtido en un don muy útil.

-¿Tú..., tú viste que iba a regresar?- pregunte estupefacta.

-Sí, pero sólo hasta que tomaste la decisión de hacerlo- señaló ella.

-¿Qué más viste?

-Vi que sufrías un accidente.

Casi lancé un grito. ¿Cómo era posible que ella supiera eso si ni siquiera se lo había mencionado?..., ¿sería que en verdad lo había previsto?

--Tuve un accidente, pero nada me ocurrió- le confirmé ansiosa- pero Richard..., ¿puedes ver como está?¿ él se pondrá mejor? ¿ puedes verlo a él?

-Prometo hacerlo, Lizzie, pero ahora el tiempo apremia- me explicpo ella encogiéndose de hombros. Su voz había recuperado la sombriedad.

-¿Por qué?

-Como dije, tuve esa visión de tu accidente.- continuó ella decidimos esperar a que fuera el momento apropiado para intervenir. Pensábamos que podría traerte graves consecuencias, pero una vez más nos equivocamos.

-Te subestimamos- aclaró Jasper- no sé si lo has notado, pero cada vez pareces ser más fuerte. La última vez que te vi no cabía duda en que un acontecimiento así podría dejarte bastante malherida. Esta más que confirmado que no es así.

-He notado diferencias- confirmé- Me siento más fuerte..., más rápida..., además de otras cosas.

Preferí no continuar por el momento.

Alice y Jasper intercambiaron otra mirada.

-Tu turno- Señaló él con una inclinación de cabeza. -Dijiste que habías conocido a alguien, ¿qué sucedió después?

-Bueno- cerré los ojos. Hablar de él no era lo que más se me antojaba en el momento, pero sentía la necesidad de ser sincera con ambos. Aún los consideraba parte de una clase de fraternidad.- creo que..., no lo sé.

-¿Le dijiste?- me insistió Alice.

-Creo que hice más que eso- reconocía abriendo los ojos, y vi cómo Jasper fruncía el ceño.

-Espero que no tanto- me advirtió y puse los ojos en blanco.

-No, Jasper, descuida. David era..., _diferente_- le expliqué, intentado hallar las palabras apropiadas. Me pasé una mano por el cabello, echando lo hacia atrás.

-¿Qué quieres decir con diferente?

-De actitud diferente..., -le aclaré- supongo que tenía que ver con la edad, no lo sé.

-¿Edad?- inquirió Alice. ¿ Es que acaso era mayor?

-Sí- respondí de forma escueta como quien no quiera la cosa.

-¿Qué tanto?

-¿No podemos cambiar de tema? No debí mencionar eso.- les pedí, pero la mirada de ambos era intimidante.

-Trece años- declaré a regañadientes, y Alice ladeó la expresión confundida. Jasper tampoco había comprendido.

-De diferencia- añadí y entonces ellos comprendieron a lo que me refería. Alice abrió los ojos casi tanto como Jasper.

-No puedes.

-Estas demente- terció él.

-Hay ciertas normas que siempre son...

Alice continuó hablando. Evite mirar e intenté bloquear mis oídos, para no tener que oír lo que decía. Por un momento la escena me pareció divertida. Era casi como si Alice y Jasper se hubiera apoderado del papel de padres aprensivos, haciéndole ver a su hija adolescente lo que era correcto y lo que no.

Cuando Alice terminó, volví a dirigirme a ella.

-Creía que teníamos poco tiempo- les recordé, en un intento por cambiar de tema.

-¿Dónde le conociste?- espetó ella, entornando los ojos.

-¿Vamos a hablar de esto' ¿No es un poco...?

-¿Dónde?- masculló Jasper, severo.

-Esta bien..., - exclamé con ironía- en la escuela.

-¿Cuántos veces a reprobado? –se mofó él.

-Es mi profesor- le corté, sin la más mínima intención de ser amable.

-Esta bien..., es suficiente- declaró Jasper, poniéndose de pie- si dije que estabas demente ahora estas loca de remate.

Alice le imitó, evitando mirarme. Parecía más preocupada que molesta. Se acercó a Jasper y le dijo algo por lo bajo. Su voz era demasiado fina y aguda como para que yo pudiera oírla. Jasper le contesto en el mismo tono. No fui capaz de oír, pero aún así noté que estaban discutiendo. Sus labios apenas se movían.

Era como si ella intentara persuadirle a él con respecto a alguna cosa, más Jasper se mostraba impasible y firme en su postura.

Suspiré ante lo absurdo de la escena y me recosté en la cama, con la manos tras la nuca y los ojos mirando hacia arriba.

-¿Desde cuando los vampiros son también moralistas?- pregunté en voz alta.

-¿Y desde cuando no?- replicó Alice con voz ruda, abandonando por un segundo su discusión con Jasper.

-No lo sé- dije volviéndome a incorporar- ¿qué hay sobre_ Lestat y Louis_?

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver...-terció- el cine y la literatura no son más que expresiones artísticas y distan mucho de la realidad. Ficción, querida..., ficción.

-Ah, y ahora me vas a decir que la homosexualidad no es...

-Pues no..., - me interrumpió ella retomando el ritmo acelerado- aquí no. No intentes cambiarme el tema, porque no lo vas a conseguir. ¿En qué estabas pensando Elizabeth Niles?

Alice se había vuelto a deslizar ágilmente hasta el borde de mi cama.

-Las cosas suceden- fue toda mi excusa y justificación.

-Las cosas suceden cuando uno deja que sucedan...- señaló ella, alzando un dedo reprobatorio. No se enredo en ninguna de sus palabras..., ni siquiera titubeaba al hablar.

-Como sea, creí que teníamos poco tiempo..., ¿vas a explicarme?- insistí, deseando a toda costa abandonar e tema que yo misma había introducido. No sé por qué, pero había creído que tal vez, al ser ellos algo distinto de los humanos, podrían comprender mejor la situación. A lo mejor, pensé que serían un poco más liberales.

-No- intervino Jasper, quien tenía la expresión fría- primero terminaras de contar lo que ocurrió.

-Lizzie, tiene razón...- intentó hacerle ver Alice- deberíamos...

-Quiero escucharla- sentenció él. Esta vez, no había tomado su lugar junto a ella, a su espalda, sino que se mantuvo de erguido y de pie.

-Mantuve una relación con..., con él- solté de una vez, no sin cierta congoja- las cosas marchaban bien hasta que ocurrió el accidente de Richard. Él esta grave..., tiene..., no recuerdo bien, pero es delicado. De seguro pasara mucho tiempo antes de que pueda salir de esa sala de hospital por sus propios medios. Fue cuando decidí regresar.

-¿Por qué? ¿ Acaso tiene que ver con..._él_?- preguntó Jasper en tono ácido. Alice le miró sorprendida.

-Jasper, Elizabeth lleva razón no hay tiempo para esto, debemos...

-Debemos nada.

-¿Qué pretendes con esto?- le desafió ella. Se había puesto ágilmente de pie, y ahora se encontraba frente a él, con los ojos clavados en los suyos.- Las circunstancias no nos permiten entrar en extensos interrogatorios.

Luego, Alice se volteó, y la tensión abandonó su cuerpo pequeño.

-Después de todo, lo hecho.., hecho está.- continuó ella- Además tendréis el suficiente tiempo para poneros al dia mientras dure el viaje.

-¿El viaje?..., ¿me vas a explicar eso o no? - exclamé de inmediato. Espera.., acababa de llegar, ¿me había saltado alguna parte? Alice había mencionado que tendríamos que viajar hace unos minutos...

-Es parte de lo que he intentado contarte- me explicó Alice. Se apoderó nuevamente de su asiento, y yo recogí mis piernas hasta rodeármelos con los brazos. Jasper, u tanto ofuscado, y una mueca de desacuerdo y miró hacia otro lado. De cierto modo, y muy profundamente, me dolía la reacción que había tenido, y se sentía enormemente grato que hubiera dejado de ser parte de la conversación.

-Cuando tuve la visión de tu accidente, no pasó mucho tiempo para que tuviera otra- decía Alice- pero esta vez no eras tú a quien veía, sino a Bella.

-Pero Bella esta en Prince George- objeté.

-La distancia no es un obstáculo. Puedo invocar el futuro de cualquier persona que desee, encuentre donde se encuentre.

-¿Qué viste entonces?- apoyé el mentón sobre el espacio que quedaba entre mis dos rodillas. Siendo sincera, me costaba demasiado tomar enserio lo que Alice me decía. Estaba hablándome de visiones..., visiones reales.

Nunca creí en el Tarot, tampoco en el Horóscopo..., ¿por qué habría de creer en esto?

-Bella morirá- fue la respuesta de Alice.

-¿Qué?- respondí de inmediato- No puedes estar hablando enserio. Haz de haberte confundido. ¡Ella esta perfectamente bien! Hablé con ella hace una semana, esta bien, esta estudiando...., ¿de qué demonios me hablas?

-Relájate, por favor..., - me pidió ella. Lo cierto es que me había sobresaltado bastante. Ni yo misma me habías dado cuenta.

-¿Qué?¿ Dónde los viste?¿ En una esfera de cristal?

-No, no hay esfera- replicó Alice entre dientes exasperada y poniendo los ojos en blanco. No le había caído nada de bien mi comentario.

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido.

-Por supuesto que lo tiene. Bella será asesinada...,alguien planea hacerlo, y lo hará.- afirmó ella. Estaba claro que no estaba bromeando con lo que decía. Tampoco estaba hablando sin acoplar toda la seriedad del mundo.

-Esta bien, esta bien..., supongamos que, por un momento, lo que dices es cierto. ¿Quién tendría motivos para asesinar a Bella?

-Motivos para acabar con la vida de una persona los hay de sobra- añadió Jasper, desde su posición distante. Aún nos daba la espalda, y había apoyado su cuerpo contra la pared.

-Es cierto, pero en este caso, es una razón muy particular. Es casi un ajuste de cuentas personal.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Alice torció el gesto, como si dudara de lo que iba a decir o hacer. Se puso de pie, y rodeo una de mis muñecas con sus níveos dedos.

-Ven- me dijo, y acto seguido me guió a la velocidad del rayo por los pasillos. La imagen que enfocaba mi vista comenzó a distorsionarse a perder forma y a convertirse en poco menos que un vórtice monstruoso. Cuando el movimiento se detuvo, las imágenes se detuvieron, y volvieron a recobrar su típico aspecto estático.

Tuve que parpadear un par de veces para asimilar bien en qué lugar me encontraba. Conocía ese lugar, lo sabía, y sin embargo, hace mucho tiempo no había estado allí. Me maravillé ante la nitidez de mis recuerdos. Incluso el aroma que reinaba en aquel estudio estaba grabado en mi mente. Después de todo, ahí había pasado mis últimos momentos en aquella casa, pues allí me había sido revelada la verdad. En ese despacho había visto a Carlisle por última vez.

Me estremecí al vislumbrar el asiento de la esquina, imponente, vacío, donde meses antes me tuviera que sentar a oír lo que hubiera preferido nunca haber oído. Busqué apoyo con una mano, y mis dedos encontraron de inmediato el borde del enorme escritorio. Dirigí mi vista hacia abajo. Los papeles desordenados yacían sobre la mesa, y un bolígrafo sin su tapa aún reposaba sobre ellos.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- interrogué a Alice, que se hallaba junto a mí.

-Quiero que veas algo- volvió a cogerme de la mano, y me llevó frente a la pare de los retratos, esta vez, a una velocidad completamente humana. Más que apretarme, parecía que me acariciaba. Alice se detuvo frente al cuadro más grande de todos. Las pocas veces que había estado en ese estudio no habían sido suficientes como para que me detuviera a examinar la enorme cantidad de obras que pendían de esa pared.

Todas eran de una sublime belleza..., distintos lugares, pinturas, óleos, fotografías. Alice no quitaba la vista del enorme lienzo frente al cual se había detenido. Libero mi mano y esperó. Supuse que querría que también contemplara el retrato. Alcé la vista, puesto se hallaba sujetado un poco por sobre mi cabeza, de mosodo que los rostros quedaban a nuestra altura...., osea, a la mía.

El lienzo parecía ser antiguo. Debía tener por lo menos unos cincuenta años. En la pintura, se describían por sobre todos los motivos decorativos y el paisaje de fondo- de columnas de mármol que parecían sostener un balcón-, cuatro figuras masculinas, envueltas todas en túnicas que ondeaban al viento. Una de ellas, la más divina, la más lumínica, resaltaba por sobre las demás.

Era la de la izquierda, donde se apreciaba el inconfundible rostro del que hasta hace unos meses había sido mi padre. Carlisle miraba hacia el frente con expresión serena, esperanzadora..., ¿acaso me estaba mirando a mí?

-Los Vulturis- declaró Alice al cabo de unos instantes.

Fruncí el ceño, y dejé de lado la figura de Carlisle. Me percaté en los otros tres rostros, todos muy similares y sólo con sutiles diferencias. Eran casi tan apuestos como cualquiera de los Cullen, y eso más su indudable palidez me indicaron de que se trataba también de seres inmortales. Dos de ellos eran morenos, y uno tenía la cabeza pobladas de canas.

-¿Quién son ellos?

-Los Vulturis son una familia legendaria...tanto que no sé desde cuando estarán en este mundo. Dicen ser de los _stregoni benefici_, pero no es más que una pantalla. No se puede negar con son distintos al resto de los que siguen la dieta a base de sangre humana, pues son bastante civilizados. Su propósito principal es que los humanos nunca sepan d la existencia de nuestra raza. Si es así, no podrían continuar con la cómoda vida que llevan.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con lo que intentas decirme?

-Carlisle fue su amigo. Estuvo con ellos varios años durante su estancia en Italia- continuó Alice y algo se removió en mi estómago..., estaba fatigada- sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que los abandonara. Le repudiaba la idea de cazar humanos, y esa era una práctica que los Vulturis no estaban dispuestos a abandonar.

-¿Qué hizo entonces?- pregunté, sin poder quitar los ojos de la pintura. Me inquietaba de sobremanera la figura del sujeto con el cabello blanquecino.

-Lo que cualquier Europeo disconforme haría en esos tiempo..., embarcarse al nuevo mundo, más liberal, más revolucionario.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?- pregunté desconcertada. Alice hablaba con cierto temor..., como si estuviera tratando un tema delicado. Era una de las pocas veces en las que, efectivamente, parecía nerviosa.

-Quiero que sepas quiénes son ellos..., para que puedas comprender mejor nuestra situación. Ahora tú también estas incluida en esto.

Fruncí el ceño. No me satisfacía su explicación.

-Miles de años de experiencia. Han visto cosas que ni siquiera eres capaz de imaginar. Todo ese tiempo, para acumular todo el conocimiento posible...., saber sobre las cartas de navegación, sobre geografía, sobre los sistemas políticos, sobre cualquier trivialidad que se les venga a la cabeza. Sólo piénsalo un minuto..., ¿quién más puede compararse a los Vulturis?

Jasper había hablado con voz dura, inquebrantable. Supuse que no debería impresionarme que ahora se hallara sentado en el sofá de la esquina. Los Cullen podían ser muy sigilosos cuando querían serlo, así que mantuve la compostura. De todas formas, lo que había dicho Jasper sí me había cogido por sorpresa. Durante el relato de Alice no lo había considera, pero él tenía razón. No era capaz de concebir una mente tan antigua, a no ser que se asemejara a la de un dios.

-Son inteligentes, por supuesto..., tienen táctica, sutileza, dinero y sobretodo, toda una guardia de vampiros dispuestos a servirles a ojos cerrados.

-¿Los reclutan?

-A veces, por la fuerza..., otra, son ellos mismos los que acuden. El poder de los Vulturis sobre los de nuestra raza podría bien comparase al de la realeza. Incluso Carlisle les guarda cierto respeto, como si se tratara de superiores, y no de viejos amigos de otro siglo.- respondió jasper de manera escueta. Apuesto a que a él no le simpatizaban los Vulturis.

-¿Cuál es el problema con ellos?- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-La cualidad más irritante de los Vulturis, es ese afán que tienen por controlarlo todo. Ese es una de los motivos por el cual montaron su guardia.- respondió Jasper.

-En el pasado- añadió Alice, pasando frente a mí- Bella y yo nos vimos forzadas a viajar a Italia, hasta la ciudad en la que los Vulturis se irguen como eminencias grises, pues de ello dependía la vida de Edward.

Durante nuestra visita, los Vulturis descubrieron que Bella era humana, y según sus creencias y las leyes que ellos mismo han forjado, los humanos no pueden saber de nuestra existencia. Edward no estaba dispuesto a perder a Bella, y yo tampoco, así que él accedió a convertirla. Debía ser en un periodo breve de tiempo, y ambos optaron porque fuera después de la boda. Como sabes, iba todo viento en popa hasta que Bella...

-Desertó- completé sin dudas. Ahora llegaba a comprender los verdaderos motivos que había tenido Isabella para romper el compromiso, y luego para marcharse. Como ella había dicho no quería quedar en la montaña rusa mientras las otras atracciones continuaban funcionando..., quería probarlas todas.

-Exacto- prosiguió Alice- Cuando descubrimos que la persona que planeaba asesinar a Bella era unos de los Vulturis, pensamos inmediatamente que sería por este motivo. Bella había abandonado a Edward, y su amistad con nosotros, por lo que obviamente no sería convertida..., se había convertido en una amenaza.

-Por eso fue que Carlisle viajó a Italia hace varias semanas, pero nosotros no supimos de esto sino hace un par de días.- añadió Jasper desde su posición. Era demasiada información ,y me costaba asimilar que esas cosas hubiera sucedido durante mi ausencia.- Intentó abogar por Bella, pero, por motivos que aún desconocemos, no lo consiguió.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Dónde está?- mi voz tenía un ligero tinte de alarma. De tan sólo imaginarme a Carlisle en una estancia con esos tres hombres milenarios me daba escalofríos.

-Ellos lo tomaron prisionero- Jasper había confirmado mis sospechas.

-Pero, ¿por qué?...quiero decir, ¿ no se supone que eran amigos?

-Los Vulturis son amigos hasta que les conviene. Si la opción más conveniente para ellos era volcarse en contra de Carlisle, lo hicieron, y lo harían de nuevo.

-Pero, ¿por qué?- insistí angustiada.

-Aún no lo sabemos- dijo Alice con su voz de campanillas, y encogiendo sus finos hombros.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- declaré con toda seguridad.

-Y créeme que ya lo hemos hecho- me aseguró ella- en cuento supimos el paradero de Carlisle, y que estaba prisionero, enviamos a Rosalie y Emmett a averiguar lo que sucedía. Dijeron que pedirían una audiencia con los Vulturis, la cual se designó para oír. Aún esperamos su llamado.

-No llamaran- afirmé. No sabía como podrían haber sido tan ingenuos de ir a meterse a la mismísima boca del lobo- lo retendrán también, es obvio.

-Tampoco estamos hablando de villanos despiadados..., también tienen algo de civilidad.

-Supongo- puse los ojos en blanco. . la gente civilizada toma prisionero a sus invitados.

-Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Sólo dependemos de su llamado?

-Exactamente.

-Y qué sucede si tengo razón? ¿Y si Rosalie y Emmett terminan siendo compañeros de cautiverio con Carlisle?

-No sé si te diste cuenta, pero tenemos todo listo para viajar.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Sea lo que se que ocurra en esa audiencia, iremos a Volterra- sentenció Jasper- peor no iremos solos.

-¿Te refieres a los extraños que había en el salón?

-Ellos son Tanya y su familia- me contó- son un aquelarre que al igual que nosotros, comparten la idea de cazar animales. Tiene una residencia permanente en Denali, y Tanya tiene una estrecha relación con Carlisle.

Se han mostrado dispuestos a ayudarnos.

-¿Son amigos?- inquirí, recelosa. Alice asintió.

-Tenemos que ser rápidos- anunció Jasper, poniéndose de pie- los pasajes están reservados. Tú me has ahorrado un gran trabajo..., ¿dónde conseguiste esos documentos?

-Este..., eficacia canadiense.- fue toda mi excusa.

-¿Segura que no quieres comer algo? Será un viaje largo hasta el aeropuerto y no haremos pausas.

-Alice..., sobre eso. Hay algo que quiero decir- me dirigí especialmente a ella, dado que Jasper había salido de la habitación. Sentí sus paso precipitarse escaleras abajo.

-Ya no siento hambre- solté, negando al mismo tiempo con la cabeza- _nunca más._

-¿Cómo...?

-Ya no necesito comer. Cada día que pasa, me parezco más a ustedes de lo que sería capaz de imaginar.

Alice escrutó mi mirada por varios segundos. Luego posó sus manos sobre mis hombros, calvandome al piso con fuerza.

-Tú...-musitó- tienes _sed._

Sonreí ante su acierto.

-¿Desde cuando?- preguntó, aún estupefacta.

-Varios días. Intenté luchar contra el deseo, pero es casi imposible.

-Lo sé..., ¿ qué has hecho entonces?- la expresión de Alice se tornó sombría. Acercó su rostro al mío y su nariz a mis labios entre abiertos. Olisqueó dos veces, y luego retrocedió lentamente. La alerta de reflejaba en todas sus facciones. Permanecí inmóvil.

-¿Qué hiciste , Elizabeth?...., Es sangre humana.

-No maté a nadie, si eso es lo que crees- me apresuré a contestar- ¿de veras creíste que sería capaz de hacer eso y luego ir tan tranquila por la vida?

-Supongo que no.

-Pues no..., busqué maneras más sutiles, menos grotescas. Para mi fortuna, pasaba casi todo el dia en un hospital.

-¿El viejo truco del banco de sangre?

-Oh sí- confirmé, satisfecha de mí misma.

-Es bueno, es bueno....- reconoció ella- pero, deduzco que te habrás dado cuenta que no siempre podrás obtener de esa manera tu sustento.

-Lo sé.

-¿Ya pensaste que harás?

-Le he dado vueltas y..., no voy a matar a nadie.- le comuniqué- quiero que me enseñéis a cazar, y poder subsistir de la misma manera que lo hacéis vosotros.

-¿Estás segura?- me objetó ella- es fácil decirlo, lo complicado es aplacar tus instintos. Has probado sólo el manjar, ¿podrás conformarte sólo con mendrugos de pan después de haber probado esa delicia?

-¿Mendrugos de pan?- me burlé.

--Lizzie, esto es serio- recalcó ella- no bromeo.

-Lo sé- contesté con la misma vehemencia.- No voy a matar a nadie..., es todo lo que voy a decir., estodo lo que puedo prometerte ahora.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu lealtad hacia mí, ni a ninguno de nosotros. Si optas por lo contrario, lo comprenderemos. Aunque tu decisión me parece correcta..., por ahora. Ya tendremos tiempo para tratar este asunto- concluyó ella- por el momento, ¿tienes sed?

-Es soportable.

-No intentes engañarme. Estás al punto que te desmayas.- terció ella entornando los ojos.

-Está bien, tu ganas..., estoy famélica- reconocí como quien no quiere la cosa.- ¿tendré que..., _cazar_?

Esa palabra aún resultaba ser muy ajena a mi vocabulario.

-No puedes...,- Alice me dio un pequeño empujoncito, y me trastabillé hacia atrás, encontrando apoyo una vez más en el escritorio- así como estas, hasta un alce te derribaría.

-¿Entonces?

Alice enarcó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. Giró la cabeza hacia la enorme pared de cristal, la que daba hacia el jardín trasero, ensombrecido por la nubes, y con un verdor que mis recuerdos no eran capaz de guardar con tanta precisión.

_De vuelta en Forks._

- Déjamelo a mí.

Ella me guiñó un ojo.

* * *

_Lamento la demora..., he estado muy ocupada. Es increíble el tiempo que absorben la familia, los amigos y las responsabilidades. Espero retomar el ritmo anterior, aunque a veces me pregunto, ¿qué demonios estás escribiendo? y lo quiero dejar..., quiero decir, no es gran cosa y cada vez me desiluciona más.A veces siento que soy la única persona que lee lo que escribo..., y es frustrante. Creo que no sirvo para esto, como sea, no tiene caso....,  
_


	49. Cambio de Planes

Cambio de Planes

_Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac..._

La tensión era algo casi tangible._  
_

El sonido rutinario y persistente de algún reloj en algún sitio de la casa estaba a punto de volverme loca cuando Alice por fin regresó. Me había dejado en el sofá de la sala, en la cual también se encontraban sus otros invitados. Me había presentado a los cuatro vampiros, pero al minuto ya había olvidado sus nombres.

Durante el tiempo que había tardado en regresar, no crucé palabra con ninguno de ellos. Tampoco ellos hablaban entre sí, pues cada uno parecía absorto en su propio universo personal e interno. Sólo el hombre y la mujer de cabellos oscuros parecían saber que había algo más allá que sus propias mentes. Ella, apoyada en su hombro y él sin despegar los ojos de mí.

A veces, como cuando yo le devolvía el gesto, apartaba la vista, pero no pasaban más que unos segundos para que volviera a vigilarme. Estaba a punto de encararlo, y preguntarle cual era su problema- o de correr escaleras arriba, buscar el dichoso reloj del y destrozarlo- pero no sabía que hacer, no sabía que decir, por lo que agradecía enormemente el momento en el que Alice retornó.

Me llevó al exterior, por la parte trasera- donde el jardín se difuminaba con el bosque frondoso- diciendo que no quería ensuciar la alfombra. Sólo cuando me vi ante el ciervo moribundo y descuartizado con el corazón aún latente comprendí lo que había querido decir.

-Alice..., no sé si deba...- intenté zafarme de la situación. Podría apañármelas de otra manera. ¡Tenía que haber otra manera! Y sin embargo, la sustancia escarlata que fluía desde el interior del animal cantaba para mí como un coro de ángeles. Su aroma era cautivante..., aunque le faltaba alguna cosa.

-Es la única manera- me explicó ella, posando sus manos sobre mis hombros en señal de apoyo, aguardando tras de mí- sé que no es lo mismo..., pronto te acostumbrarás al sabor.

-¿No lo hiciste sufrir mucho...o sí?- pregunté con reticencia. Estaba viendo partes del animal que no sabía que tenía.

-Apuesto a que ni siquiera me vio venir- respondió ella, pagada de sí misma.

-¿Dónde está Jasper?

-Está por venir, aprovechó de hacerse con un oso. No queremos pausas en el camino.

-Bien- la voz me tembló y algo en mi pecho se encogió. Cerré los ojos..., deseaba que sucediera rápido- ¿Qué debo hacer..., exactamente?

-Inclínate sobre su cuello, ahí, donde la arteria queda expuesta- señaló ella con un dedo. El sonido de un trueno llegó a mis oídos. Provenía de muy, muy lejos.

-¿Y luego?- me fastidiaba estar tan tensa, pero incluso aunque hubiera disimulado, ella se hubiera dado cuenta. Era gastar energía demás.

-Lo muerdes, para encontrar un buen soporte...,- continuó Alice- arrancas lo que se interponga en tu camino, aunque ya te he dejado casi todo el trabajo hecho.

-Lo he notado- admití.

-Luego sólo succionas...es fácil- concluyó ella.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede si no logro hacerlo...?

-Lo lograrás..., lo sé. Lo has decidido.- afirmó ella. ¿No suponía que veía e futuro? Aún así, no supe si lo decí con toda seguridad o sólo por mera confianza en mí. Si fuera lo segundo, yo en su lugar dudaría. Ver el cadáver medio vivo- o medio muerto- del ciervo frente a mí me quitaba, por decirlo de algún modo, el apetito.

-Si tu lo dices...-suspiré, y me puse de rodillas lentamente. Busqué apoyo con mis manos sobre la hierba, sin siquiera mirar conde estaba pisando. Simplemente no podía apartar la vista del animal...

-¿Siempre es tan difícil?

-No- afirmó ella- terminas disfrutándolo. Incluso los vampiros somos seres de costumbre..., es cosa de adaptarse.

-He escuchado eso antes- comenté, intentando recordar dónde había o+ido esa expresión. Tal vez la había leído en algún sitio...

Las manos me temblaban cuando dejé que mi peso se sujetar apor completo en mis rodillas y posé mis manos sobre el pelaje del ciervo, o sobre los que quedaba de él. Había una mezcla de aromas..., uno era deliciosos y hacía que mi nariz se dilatara. El otro, era un olor nauseabundo.

Tenía que hacerlo. Una vez más estaba una encrucijada, sin salidas. La otra opción , implicaba si o sí llegar al punto de tern que depender de la sangre humana..., yo no iba a hacer eso, de ninguna manera. Maldije mi suerte, que me había llevado hasta estas circunstancias. No me gustaba ser la víctima en la historia pero..., lo era. Yo no había optado por eso..., alguien más lo había hecho por mí, y ni siquiera tuvo conocimiento de lo que ocurriría cuando actuó. Pero culpar a alguien, fuera quien fuera, no me iba a ayudar en absoluto ahora.

Decidí que lo haría rápido..., reuniría valor, tal y como lo hice la primera vez en aquel baño de hospital publico.

_Piensa en algo lindo_, me ordené a mí misma. Busqué entre mis recuerdos algo agradable, más que todas las cosas. Mi boca estaba a un centímetro del cuerpo del animal...  
Tenía unas ganas locas de que mis sentidos se inhibieran, de aturdirme con un golpe, para que de un momento a otro todo hubiera acabado.

_David..., intenta pensar en David_, repetía un y otra vez. Su imagen divina se me vino a la cabeza. ¿Comprendería acaso él lo que me estaba viendo forzada a hacer? ¿Sería capaz de comprender el poder de la fuera natural que me movía a actuar de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo? ...

Me di cuenta de que en ve de mejorar la situación, de hacérmela más amena, la había empeorado. ¿A quién quería engañar? No había sido capaz de sacar de mi mente a David por más de un minuto..., era imposible, cualquier intento era en vano. Incluso en mi pesadilla recurrente había aparecido de una manera fugaz, algo que nunca esperé ver.

Apreté los puños, y el pellejo del animal sucumbió ente la presión. Clavé los dientes en su cuello, donde se veía expuesta la arteria. Entonces, succioné, pidiéndole perdón no sé a quién.

El primer sorbo me supo tan mal que tuve que apartar la boca para escupir y hacer una arcada. Estaba apunto de apartarme del todo cuando alguien me tomó el brazo derecho con fuerza y me impidió retirarlo. Cuando giré la cabeza ,me encontré con el rostro de Jasper, grave.

-Vamos- musitó, como si pretendiera alentarme. Sentí una presión sobre el otro brazo, girándome al instante.

Y allí estaba Alice, dándome su sonrisa de aprobación como muestra de confianza y sobretodo de apoyo.

Agradecí enormemente tenerlos allí junto a mí..., a ambos. Podía confiar en ellos, porque tenía la certeza de que jamás me defraudarían. Podía entregarme al deseo, porque sabía que ellos no permitirían que perdiera el control.

Tragué y me abalancé nuevamente sobre el animal, perforando su carne, sus nervios, sus venas. Al cabo de unos segundos, y ya pasado el minuto, el sabor comenzó a mejorar. No era ni tan bueno como el sabor de la sangre que había probado con anterioridad, con ese toque dulce y acuoso. Esta era mucho más espeza y más cercana a lo ácido o a lo salado. Aún así, era lo suficientemente embriagante y deseable como para hacerme perder el control.

El frenesí del que había sido presa las veces anteriores volvía a apoderarse de mí, y pronto me liberé tanto de Alice como de Jasper. Ellos habían dejado de existir..., era sólo yo y ese deliciosa, sabrosa bebida. Me di cuenta de que había rodeado al ciervo con los brazos, lo había levantado más, para que la sangre fluyera hasta mi posición. Me desesperé..., busqué otros puntos en lo cuales pudiera perforarle la carne.

No sé que parte mordí, que partes arranqué, cuantos zarpazos le lancé. Era mejor así. Si lo hubiera recordado luego, seguramente, el recuerdo me perseguiría por lo que me quedaba de vida.

Cuando retomé el control de mis actos completamente, y la memoria de lo que ocurría, me hallé tendida en el suelo, y las nubes grises deslizándose sobre mí, allá a lo lejos en lo alto de firmamento.

Me incorporé de un salto, pero acto reflejo me sentí enormemente fatigada, a pesar de que me había llenado el estómago. La energía en mi cuerpo era cada vez menos, o esa era la sensación que me daba.

Alice estaba a unos metros de distancia, sentada sobre la hierba con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Dónde esta ciervo?- pregunté de inmediato. El lugar en donde recordaba que estaba ahora se encontraba vacío. Aún así, la hierba estaba aplastada en la zona en la que se suponía había estado el animal, prueba irrefutable de que no había imaginado nada de lo que había ocurrido. Además, ya no sentía esa acide en el estómago, aunque una ansiedad extraña y diferente me carcomía por dentro. Hubiera deseado estar en el maldito hospital.  
Sin duda, era a esa sensación a la que se refería Alice..., sentía como si hubiera engullido tan sólo unas migajas de pan.

-Jasper se lo ha llevado..., en realidad, se llevó las partes que quedaron de él- se corrigió ella, poniéndose de pie- No quisiéramos que perdieras el control otra vez.

-Lo lamento...,

-No, no- me detuvo Alice- es normal y lo comprendo. Tal vez deba a enseñarte a como autocontrolarse durante la caza..., ya sabes, para no perder el _glamour_.

Alice extendió una mano hacia mi chaqueta. Bajé la vista y vi que sobre el color marrón claro se extendían manchas rojizas irregulares. En mis pantalones había restos de barro.

-Luzco terrible- reconocí un tanto avergonzada.

Alice había ido a cazar ella misma ese ciervo, le había dado muerte, había cazado para sí misma y parecía que ni un cabello se le había movido del peinado. Simplemente, no podía haber comparación.

-Si con terrible quieres decir enferma, sí..., eso parece. La práctica hace al experto- dijo ella, aunque más bien parecía que lo estaba cantando.- Ven, volvamos a la casa..., Lo siento, pero no tendrás tiempo para tomar un baño, y lo necesitas.

-Supongo..., me quitaré esto- bajé el cierre de la chaqueta y me la quité de un tirón. La prenda era de Alice, y me sentía enormemente mal por haberla estropeado de ese modo. Se lo hice saber.

-Ay, no te preocupes..., ya la había usado una vez- fue su respuesta ante mi disculpa, acompañada con un gesto de mano despreciativo.

-¿Sólo una vez?- eso no hizo más que hacerme sentir peor. ¡Estaba casi nueva!

-Seguro..., ¿no pretenderás que use la misma chaqueta dos veces, ¿o sí?- me quedé estupefacta ante su respuesta.., no parecía estar bromeando.- Tenía pensado, tal vez, guardarla hasta el próximo siglo, cuando..., bueno, tu sabes, a los diseñadores les de por la onda retro. ¿Qué más retro que una prenda del siglo veintiuno? ...

Entramos a la casa por la puerta del frente.

-¿Dónde están todos?- pregunté cuando me encontré con el salón absolutamente vacío.

-El tiempo corre y no es broma. No debes tomarlo a la ligera- me advirtió ella.

-Alice..., ¿ qué tan serio es esto?- espeté, volviéndome completamente hacia ella. Cada vez me convencía de que no le estaba dando la importancia que merecía al asunto. Es decir, no podía ser tan grave, ¿ o sí?

-Lo suficiente- respondió ella.

-¿Suficiente qué?..., es decir, estos _Vulturs_..., ¿qué es lo pero que podría llegar a suceder? ¿qué pasará con Carlisle?

-Es _Vulturis_.- me corrigió ella- pero estoy segura de que pronto no serás capaz de olvidar su nombre. Tal vez veas cosas que no te gusten en Volterra, mas si lo que deseas saber es si las consecuencias sería graves, lo serían. Y lo serán si no actuamos a tiempo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –inquirí, temerosa de que tuviera alguna especie de seguridad sobre lo que estaba diciendo.

-La verdad es que no lo sé- me tranquilizó- pero es lo más lógico. Piedad y perdón no son cualidades atribuibles a los Vulturis.

-Lo dices como si debiera tenerles miedo- repliqué. Deseé que me contradijera.

-Deberías tenerlo- me aseguró sin ninguna duda en su declaración. Iba a decirle que de seguro estaba bromeando, pero en ese instante desapareció de mi vista. Una mancha fuga subió escaleras arriba. Vino un silencio, y luego ruidos procedentes de los pisos superiores. Un motor se encendía a cierta distancia.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Alice estuvo de vuelta. Cargaba un bolso en cada mano, además de otra chaqueta en la derecha. Me la arrojó sin molestarse en dejar el pesado equipaje en el suelo.

-Póntela y vámonos- fue todo lo que dijo.

Atrapé la chaqueta apenas y me la puse no sin cierto esfuerzo. Alice abrió la puerta y salió al exterior, conmigo tras ella. Un _Bentley_ de color blanco estaba aparado en la entrada. Bajé las escaleras acomodándome el cuello de la chaqueta cuando vi que un segundo vehículo se sumaba al primero. Alice se acercó a la ventanilla del _Bentley_, donde dijo alguna cosa al conductor. Pronto distinguí que los ocupantes del vehículo no eran otros que Tanya y su familia. El segundo coche era conducido por Jasper.

Alice se apartó del Bentley y se apresuró hasta la cajuela del segundo automóvil. El coche blanco arrancó a toda velocidad hacia el frente.

Apresuré el paso, y llegué prácticamente corriendo hasta el auto. Hubiera ido más rápido, pero el cansacio que se había adueñado de mi cuerpo después de comer..., o beber, seguía pasándome la cuenta.

Abrí la puerta trasera y me deslicé en el asiento de cuero negro. Una sensación de incomodidad se apoderó de mí cuando vi a Esme sentada a mi lado.

Alice abordó en el asiento del copiloto, y asintió para indicar que todo estaba en orden.

Jasper pisó el acelerador a fondo y salimos disparados hacia el frente, siguiendo la pista del coche blanco.

Si los Cullen solían conducir rápidamente la mayoría del tiempo, ahora eso se veía condicionado por lo tenso de la situación. No me atrevía a mirar el velocímetro, puesto que supuse que me alarmaría.

Fruncí el ceño, e intenté buscar la manera de relajarme.., comencé a jugar con mis dedos.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- preguntó una voz femenina cuando ya llevaba un buen tiempo haciendo eso. Me volví para contemplar el rostro impasible de Esme. Alice dirigió una mirada fugaz hacia atrás. Seguramente la pregunta de Esme le había sorprendido tanto como a mí.

-Pues..., sí- le confié- estoy muy preocupada por Carlisle.

-Todos lo estamos- señaló ella. Entonces dejó de mirarme y volvió su rostro hacia la ventana, con la misma expresión ausente que había mantenido durante todo el viaje.

-Sólo que nosotros no podemos demostrarlo como quisiéramos- añadió luego de un rato. Claramente, ella no pretendía ser amable. Decidí que no le daría importancia a ese comentario, y mucho menos iba a permitir que influyera en la opinión que tenía de ella. Como bien sabía, Esme estaba tan o más afectada que todos nosotros por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Que la persona amada se hallara corriendo peligro ha de ser un sentimiento realmente angustiante.

No podía imaginar cómo se me destrozaría el alma si algo le llegara a ocurrir a David.

Intenté desechar esos pensamientos, puesto que no hacían más que alterar más mis nervios.

Por más que las interrogantes me asaltaran a cada segundo y que cada vez se multiplicaran los hechos que tenían lógica explicación ocurridos aquella noche del veintisiete, lo mejor era cortar por lo sano e ignorarlas.

Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en ello cuando se hubiera solucionado todo este problema. Tal vez, incluso Carlisle me podría aconsejar.

-Intenta dormir- me aconsejó Alice, asomando su rostro tras el asiento- debes relajarte.

-No puedo- repliqué algo incómoda.- Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Entonces, Alice sonrió e intercambio una mirada con Jasper.

Supongo que algo en mí decidió seguir el consejo de ella, porque la tensión de mis músculos comenzó a aflojar. Me acurruqué hacia la ventana y cerré los ojos. Una sensación de alivio coemnzó a poblar el ambiente.

La serpiente de la angustia, la que me susurraba, parecía estar demasiado ocupada, luchando contra una identidad del exterior como para comenzar a sisear mis más profundos miedos en inquietudes. Parecía que ni siquiera aquellos personajes a quien llamaban los _Vulturis_ lograban formar algún hilo de preocupación o de angustia en mi pecho. Me sentía demasiado distendida, demasiado libre..., tanto, que parecía falso e irreal. Todo a mí alrededor implicaba estrés y agitación, pero yo experimentaba todo lo contrario. Cuando la serpiente fue derrotada, fue inútil resistirse, y pronto acabe cayendo en una especie de sueño, tan sólo interrumpido por las voces de mis compañeros de viaje.

-¿Qué hay sobre ti? ¿Cómo estás?- oí la voz difusa y lejana de Alice. Parecía angustiada.- Ya veo.

-Pregúntale sobre Demetri- ahora era la voz de Jasper la que aparecía en la lejanía, con reververancia.

-¿Demetri estaba presente? ¿Sabes algo sobre él?...

-Eso es un problema- respondía Alice, luego de un rato- lo más probable es que esté fuera del país.

Otra prolongada pausa.

-Dos días máximo..., confío en que menos, otórgame ese tiempo...., lo sé, pero no podemos ir más rápido.

Advertí tensión en la voz de ella, pero aún estaba demasiada pococ consiente com opara decir algo o como para lograr subir los párpados. Parecían pesar una tonelada.

-Sí, esta con nosotros... ,¿por qué?

-¿Qué sucede?- intervenía nuevamente la voz de Jasper.

-Preguntale si han visto a Carlisle- pedía otra persona.

-¿Estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo?- la entonación de Alice parecía ser de ultratumba. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allá, fuera de burbuja de paz en la que me veía inmersa? Acaso...,¿acaso estaba soñando?- Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Cómo pudo Aro enterarse de eso?

Alguien gruñó. La voz armoniosa de Alice volvió a emerger, cada vez más alterada.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?.. !No puedes simplemente decirme eso ahora! No podemos exponerla de esa manera.

-Alice no la oigo bien- decía Jasper.

-¿Qué ..., pasa?- fueron las únicas palabras capaces de salir de boca. Eran espesas y sentí que se arremolinaban en mi estómago.

Mi boca sobre el ciervo y la sangre derramándose..., el hambre y la sed, y el eco del trueno...., la luz cegadora del relámpago. Quería llorar, maldita sea, maldita condición de insensibilidad física.

-Duerme, querida- unas manos suaves acunaron mi rostro.

_No quiero dormir..., no quiero sentirme bien. Debo estar preocupada, necesito estar ansiosa..., es como se supone que debería ser. Lo correcto es que estuviera al borde del colapso. ¿Por qué rayos me siento tan bien?_ _¡No quiero!_

-¡No quiero!...

-¡Jasper!

El coche frenó.

ABRÍ LOS OJOS DE GOLPE, Y LA LUZ PENETRÓ DE LLENO EN ELLOS, OBLIGÁNDOME A PARPADEAR.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?- preguntó Alice.

-No sabía- dije encogiéndome de hombros. Bostecé e intenté incorporarme. Estaba sobre una cama.

-¿Qué me sucedió?

-Te quedaste dormida..., debes estar cansada.

-Estoy débil, me duelen los huesos, si es que pueden doler...¿Qué esto? ¿Dónde estamos?- exclamé mirando en todas direcciones, intentando reconocer la extraña habitación en la que me encontraba. Estaba sobre un catre de una sola plaza, cubierta por una frazada color beige. El cuarto era sobrio y pequeño. Los colores cremas predominaban en cada aspecto de la escasa decoración.

-Estamos en Seattle, perdimos el vuelo- me comunicó ella.

-¿No llegamos a tiempo?- la preocupación me invadió. Eso de cierta forma me tranquilizó. Era capa de sentirme angustiada de nuevo, y nunca se había sentido tan tangible y real.

-Unos minutos de retraso, nada imperdonable- respondió- de todas formas, el aeropuerto esta cerrado.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Y te atreves a preguntarlo?- Alice dirigió una mirada furtiva hacia las enormes cortinas que caían sobre la pared derecha. Me puse de pie, notando que aún me hallaba vestida. Corrí una de las cortinas para encontrarme con el paisaje nocturno, con el fondo oscuro jaspeado por pequeñas vetas diagonales.

-Vaya suerte...

-La suerte...- me corrigió ella- no tiene nada que ver.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunté de inmediato, dejando la cortina de lado.

-Seguramente la tormenta amaine mañana..., o en cuanto hayamos tomado una decisión.

-No entiendo...- reclamé, con cierta desesperación en la voz. Detestaba que la gente me ocultara cosas, desde que la abuela había tomado esa estúpida manía de encerrarse con Richard o su médicos. Seguramente, su fin no era más que hacer que yo no me entrara de la magnitud de un asunto que- probablemente, a su juicio- yo no sería capaz de manejar. Bah, si me viera con las cosas que tenía que lidiar ahora.

-Ven- me llamó Alice, poniéndose de pie.

-No me gusta el tono de tu voz..., ¿dónde vamos?

-Afuera, Elizabeth- dijo algo exasperada. A veces olvidaba que no estaba tratando con humanos. Me cogió la mano y me llevó hasta la salida del cuarto. Había un pasillo...., lo suficientemente ancho para no tratarse del corredor de una casa. Alice miró a ambos lados..., ni una sola alma alrededor, lo cruzó y abrió sin problemas la puerta del frente

Cuando penetramos, se cerró tras nosotras. La habitación en la que nos encontrábamos ahora era mucho más espaciosa, y contaba con una gran cama matrimonial en vez de dos catres separados. El cuarto sólo se veía iluminado por la escasa luminosidad albina del exterior, y una pequeña lámpara de velador, de luz cálida.

De pronto, me vi nuevamente reunida con mis compañeros de viaje. Tanya, la mujer rubia y fría a quien había identificado como tal, esperaba impaciente con la vista clavada en la ventana del fondo y los brazos cruzados.

La otra rubia, estaba aguardando en un costado de la habitación junto a Jasper, mientras que Esme esperaba en un asiento del otro lado. Los morenos, tanto la mujer como el hombre, permanecía sentados en el borde de la cama. Movían los labios, pero yo no era capaz de oír nada. Sólo el ruido de la lluvia repiqueteaba dentro de mis tímpanos. A lo mejor, el rechazo que sentía hacia ese sonido tenía que ver con lo que había acontecidos un par de días antes.

Aún podía sentir el miedo latente cuando bajé las escaleras del condominio..., parecía que el cuerpo desgarrado del señor Cooper estaba tirado allí, frente a mí, sobre la alfombra de tono claro que forraba la habitación.

Alice abandonó su posición junto a mí, y se reunió junto con Jasper y la otra mujer.

-Las cosas han cambiado, Elizabeth. Tenemos que hacer un cambio de planes- comenzó ella, pero luego, sintiéndose seguramente incapaz- No puedo hacerlo yo...., es demasiada presión.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, levantándose el cabello. Luego lo dejó caer y me dio la espalda de una manera sutil. La aflicción de su rostro me conmovió.

-Alice..., ¿qué te sucede?- pregunté con genuina preocupación, sin importarme la presencia de los otros.

-Yo se lo diré- se ofreció Jasper como quien no quiere la cosa. Avanzó a paso lento- para él- y cogió mi mano con suavidad. Con un gesto, me indico que me sentara en el suelo, tal y como hizo él.

La alfombra era suave, y no dudé en deslizar mis dedos sobre ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien- fue lo primero que atiné a decir. Quería saber a toda costa lo que había sucedido, el motivo por el cual Alice había tenido ese cambio de actitud tan radical. Algo la había perturbado.

-No me mientas...- me advirtió él.

-Un poco nerviosa- admití a regañadientes.

-Bien, con eso basta- declaró irguiéndose.

-¿Me vas a decir lo que sucede?

-Podría partir por decir que te equivocaste- dijo él, claramente forzando una sonrisa. Era consiente de que todos los presentes en aquella habitación podían oírnos.- Rosalie llamó mientras viajábamos.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Qué dijo?- fueron las primeras interrogantes que me asaltaron y que fui capaz de expresar sin reparos. En realidad, sólo me interesaba conocer alguna novedad sobre el estado de Carlisle.

-Ella esta bien, Emmett está con ella, todo sin problemas- me tranquilizó Jasper- al parecer, los Vulturis no tienen ánimo de dar más uso a sus calabozos. De cualquier forma, una vez más estan actuando según su conveniencia.

-¿Qué quieres decir?..., Habla claro- le exigí, impaciente.

-Ellos necesitaban que alguien nos transmitiera el mensaje. , es la única posibilidad que encuentro factible. Por otro lado, saben con Carlisle como rehén tienen más que de sobra. Saben que ninguno de nosotros estaría dispuesto a abandonarlo.

-Pero...¿cuál mensaje?

-Rosalie le explicó a Alice que los Vulturis no tienen nada que ver con el ataque en contra de Bella, y que Aro, su líder, se lava las manos.- me informó él. Estaba hablando más lento y pausado que lo habitual, eso me alteró, mas intenté disimularlo. Estaba tratando con adultos, aunque por los años de vida, podría considerárseles ancianos.

-Creí que tenían certeza de que ellos eran los responsables- repliqué confundida. ¿Sería posible que se hubieran equivocado?

-No era una certeza absoluta..., de todas formas, acertamos en parte- se defendió él torciendo el gesto. Claramente, estaba defraudado.

Hice un gesto con las facciones, indicando que esperaba que prosiguiera.

-Unos de sus guardias se ha sublevado..., al parecer, planea actuar por su propia cuenta, en el plano personal.

-Entonces, ¿qué sucedió con la teoría que decía que el propósito del ataque sería la _no-conversión_ de Isabella?

-Es basura- contestó él con tono ácido. Dirigió una mirada furtiva hacia costado, donde se encontraban los demás. Yo aparté la vista de él.- Aunque ellos no lo han olvidado. No tenían la más mínima idea sobre la deserción de Bella hasta que Carlisle, Emmett y Rosalie lo confirmaron.

-¿Por qué habrían de decírselo? Podrían haberse ahorrado mucho problemas. Sobre todo a ella.

-No se lo dijeron..., verbalmente.- aclaró Jasper un tanto incómodo. Juntos sus manos dos veces, para luego volver a separarlas.

- ¿Es por eso que Alice dijo que las cosas habían cambiado?

-Podría decirse que sí.

-Bueno- reconocí- si lo que me dices es cierto, no tendríamos que tener otro objetivo más que procurar brindarle protección a Isabella. Pero..., hay algo que no entiendo.

Jasper esperó. Su expresión era imperturbable. Casi parecía una estatua de mármol que había sido tallada en el piso, con las piernas cruzadas. Como una gárgola, pero con rostro de Adonis.

-Si las cosas están así como dices que están, ¿por qué motivo los Vulturis mantiene cautivo a Carlisle? El problema esta resuelto, ¿qué caso tiene?

-Ellos no dejan nada a la suerte, Lizzie. Puedes tener certeza de que cualquier cosa que digan, cualquier gesto que sus caras enseñen, siempre tendrá sus motivos ocultos, su propósito implícito.

-¿Pero qué razón pueden tener para haberse vuelto en contra de su amigo? Porque Alice y tú habéis dicho que Carlisle forjó una amistad con ellos..., mencionasteis que había sido su huésped.- insistí. Si lo que Jasper decía era cierto, y todo tenía su fundamento, y si a pesar de solucionado el tema de Bella, él seguía cautivo en Italia, había surgido alguna otra complicación. Al parecer, era precisamente eso lo que había hecho cambiar la actitud de todos. Incluso la de la ahora angustiada Alice, al otro lado del cuarto.

-Hay una razón- me confirmó Jasper. Su voz se había tensado.- Ellos quieren que les entreguemos algo a cambio de la libertad de Carlisle. De hecho, se lo habían pedido a él mismo, pero como se negase, lo tomaron prisionero.

-¿Pero qué pueden querer? ¿Qué tienen ustedes que es tan valioso para los Vulturis?...-

Jasper, al parecer ignorando mi pregunta, alzó la vista de forma significativa y miró a los presentes. Me volteé. Todos los ojos, desde los de Tanya, el de los vampiros morenos, hasta los de Esme, estaban clavados en nosotros..., o más bien dicho, en mí. La mujer rubia y Esme tenían un brillo distinto en los ojos..., un destello casi voraz.

Los latidos del corazón se me aceleraron..., comencé a oírlos encima de mi oídos. Tragué, pero parecía que la saliva se me atragantaba en la garganta, por lo que tuve que hacer un doble esfuerzo.

-¿Qué?- dije completamente ansiosa. El sonido metálico, aquel que no presagiaba nada bueno, se había hecho presente de inmediato. Me sobrecogí. Mi pregunta iba dirigida más a Jasper que a cualquiera de los otros. Sin embargo, él no fue capa de responder. ¿Acaso me estaba pidiendo perdón con los ojos?

-Jasper....

-Él te quiere _a ti_- las palabras había sido perfectamente moduladas y emergidas de los finos labios de Alice. Tuvo que alzar el volumen, para que yo fuera capaz de oírla. Miré a Jasper, puesto que era quien se encontraba más cerca.

-¿Por qué dijo eso?

-Es verdad- se excusó él- Aro te quiere _a ti._

Me llevó unos instantes reaccionar. ¿Cuál de ellos sería Aro? El de cuerpo imponente, el más moreno o el de cabellos canos?..., ¿Por qué me querría a mí? _¡A mí!_

Casi era un grito de horror.

-¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?....¿Acaso estás...?- exclamé, consternada. Apenas era capaz de completar mis ideas- Lo que dicen no tiene sentido. No me agradan este tipo de bromas.

Inmensamente ofendida- porque tenía que tratarse de una broma- me puse de pie de un salto. El esfuerzo inmediatamente me paso la cuenta y experimenté un mareo. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza. Una vez más la fatiga se hacia presente.

En menos de un segundo, Alice estuvo tras de mí, sujetándome con firmeza.

-¿Elizabeth, te sientes bien?

-Debo salir de aquí- fue todo lo que puede decir, en medio de la angustia que se había materializado como un nudo en mi cuello. Me zafé de los brazos de Alice, y ella no opuso resistencia. Cuando la rodeé para abrir la puerta, otro ser se materializó ante mis ojos. Jaleé el pomo la puerta, pero esta no se abrió. Subí la vista temerosa y vi a Esme con una mano segura apoyada sobre la puerta.

-Ella no se ira a ningún lado- anunció con voz sombría, lo suficiente como que para que el pánico comenzara a tomar forma en mi cabeza.

-Pues tampoco me voy a entregar si eso es lo que deseas.- Dije acoplando un resquicio de valentía.

-No voy a abandonar a mi marido. No voy a perder a Carlisle, y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que él regrese a mí. Incluso si debes ser tú el sacrificio.

Cerré la boca, la cual había abierto involuntaria mente a causa de la estupefacción. Me giré hacia donde se encontraban Alice y Jasper. Él rodeaba con un abrazo protector a ella.

-Entonces..,, ¿no es una broma?- espeté con la voz hecha pedazos. Las manos habían comenzado a temblarme involuntariamente y las palmas me sudaban.

-No podría bromear con algo así, Lizzie- replicó Alice. Cada gesto y cada sílaba me indicaban que ella lo sentía tanto como yo.

-Pero- objeté, intentando defenderme a toda costa- es imposible. ¿Cómo puede ese tal Aro saber de mí? ¡Ni siquiera me conoce!..., ¡Lo que dicen no tiene sentido!

Todos en la habitación guardaron silencio. No sabían cómo reaccionar. Por el rabillo del ojos vi que Esme aún se encontraba con la mano pegada a la puerta. Estaba dispuesta a esperar un momento de descuido para escapar.

-¡Alguien que me responda!- exigí, furiosa y apretando los puños.

El hombre moreno se aclaró la voz y vaciló por un segundo. Luego, se puso señorialmente de pie, y se encaminó hasta quedar a un metro de mí. Fue el único de los presentes que tuve el coraje para decirme lo que ocurría, y de cierta forma, se lo agradecí.

-Como muchos de nosotros, Aro también posee un don, Elizabeth- me sorprendió que me llamara por mi nombre. Era de esperarse, lo había oído tantas veces que era imposible que no lo recordara- Él puede leer las mentes, y seguramente lo ha hecho con Carlisle.

-Mi pa...., Carlisle- corregí- no sería tan ingenuo como para pensar en mí al encontrarse en presencia de Aro. ¿No podía sólo esconder los pensamientos, crear barreras mentales?

-No hay barrera que detenga el talento de Aro- se lamentó él- el no puede sólo leer tu mente, o lo que piensas en determinado momento. Él puede ver el océano de tus pensamientos desde que tiene uso de razón. Incluso, ve lo que tu no recuerdas, pero que sin embargo se encuentra allí, en algún rincón de tu cabeza.

Él puede ver tu vida, en un par de segundos.

-¿Él..., me vio en los recuerdos de Carlisle?- pregunté, para ver si había captado la idea. Una fuera externa intentaba decirme que todo estaba bien..., que me relajara, pero opuse una completa resistencia. No me pasaría lo mismo que en el coche.

-Precisamente- confirmó el vampiro de cabello oscuros- Aro tiene por costumbre examinar a las personas.

No hay método de seguridad más infalible que ese. No le puedes ocultar nada a él.

-Pero es..., no encuentro palabras.

-Es aterrador, injusto, en contra de cualquier derecho a la privacidad- concluyó el hombre. Puedes decir cualquier cosa, pero nada cambia lo que en realidad es.

Se produjo una larga pausa, en la que nadie dijo nada. Comencé a relajarme, pero no gracias a esa fuera externa que trataba de influir sobre a mí a toda costa, sino por mi propio domino.

-Esta bien..., supongamos que lo que dices es cierto, y Aro me vio a través de los recuerdos de Carlisle. ¿Por qué a mí? Yo no soy nada...., ni siquiera lo que soy tiene un nombre específico. No sé qué cosa pueden querer ellos de mí.

El hombre moreno torció el gesto.

-Aro es..., muy curioso por las cosas fenomenales- Hice una mueca. Ese vampiro me estaba llamando fenómeno..., ¡mírate al espejo!..., si es que te reflejas. – Le disgusta no estar enterado de todo cuanto sucede, y tu te escapaste a su control . Eres especial tan sólo por lo que eres, eso sin hablar de lo que eres capaz de hacer..., probablemente, él quiere descubrir eso.

-Mis habilidades no superan a ninguno de vosotros. Ese Aro debería saberlo- apunté. Nunca la falta de autoestima se había tornado tan conveniente. Si supiera el doctor Nesbitt.

-Tal vez no seas inmensamente fuerte, ni tan veloz, pero eres mucho más que eso- me corrigió el hombre. Una vez más me veía encarada a alguien que me superaba en estatura y eso me hacia sentir inferior. Hubiera deseado ser más alta.

-¡Soy sólo yo!- exclamé, harta de oír sandeces- ¡Soy más humana que cualquiera de ustedes!

Me estaba dirigiendo a todos. Absolutamente a todos.

-¿No ven lo poco racional de las circunstancias?...¿Por qué Aro no pidió a otro? ¿Pro qué no a Alice? Ella puede ver el futuro, eso le sería más que útil. O Jasper..., él también tiene un don.

-¿Estás tratando de arrojar a los tiburones a otros para salvarte tú?- preguntó una voz cantarina y delicada, pero no por eso menos severa. La voz pertenecía a la mujer rubia que ahora se hallaba cerca de Alice y Jasper.

No me había dado cuenta, pero era eso lo que había querido decir. Me arrepentí enormemente, avergonzada...yo no era esa clase de persona. Por suerte, el moreno volvió a a intervenir, y lo que me reveló me hizo olvidar el comentario de la rubia y dejar de sentirme miserable.

-Alice, Jasper...., ¿no le han dicho nada a esta niña? – preguntó confundido. Me estaba señalando con una mano.

-Es poco tiempo, Eleazar. No hubo oportunidad- se excusó Alice meneando la cabeza.

-¿Sobre qué?- me apresuré a preguntar.

-Sobre tus talentos, por supuesto.- respondió el moreno, a quien identifiqué como Eleazar.

-¿Mis talentos?- pregunté consternada.

-Dado lo poco ordinaria de las circunstancias en las que me han informado fuiste concebida, era de esperarse que desarrollaras habilidades muy fuera de lo común. Aro es muy astuto..., seguramente, ha de haber sospechado algo similar.

-Debes estar equivocado- me aventuré a decir- no puedo hacer nada. Si pudiera ya lo sabría.

-Tal vez...sólo necesites un poco de orientación- musitó él pensativo.- aunque, no conozco a nadie que pueda hacer algo similar.

-¿Similar a qué?

Eleazar se aproximó a mí, y me rodeó posando un brazo sobre mis hombros. Me extrañó que se tomara tal propiedad para hacerlo.

-Dime, pequeña.- me habló con amabilidad de forma muy pausda- ¿Nunca antes has...visto cosas que los demás no son capaz de ver?

* * *

_n/a: Sí que costó subir este capítulo. Me imagino que muchos de ustedes tuvieron problemas con la web..., como sea, estaba listo hace dos dias y por los problemas tecnicos no pude subirlo antes. Decidí que no me voy a conformar con quedare tan sólo con la historia y su final en la mente, porque ésta es frágil, y lo más probable es que llegue el día en que la comience a olvidar, cosa que no quiero que suceda. Las palabras quedan, sólo así. Gracias por los comentarios..., me llamó especialmente la atención la persona que dijo que había leído los primeros 35 capítulos en un día..., ni siquiera yo hago eso cuando me re-leo, por lo que me sorprendió gratamente. _


	50. Evasión

Evasión

-Solía...,- dijo en Elizabeth, casi en un susurro. Se notaba claramente que estaba turbada- solía ver espíritus de niña. Eran personas que ni mi abuela ni ninguna otra persona eran capa de ver..., o de oír.

-Bien- asintió Eleazar con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Con la declaración de Lizzie, su teoría estaba más que confirmada.- Veo que no has tenido problemas en identificarlo.

-Lo recuerdo con exactitud- afirmó ella con certeza. Tenía la vista fija en Eleazar, y supe que un millón de preguntan la acosaban por dentro. Sólo consternación había en su expresión, y no pude hacer otra cosa que si no compadecerme de ella. Si se aventuraba a decir que lo que le estaba ocurriendo era injusto, yo no podría estar más de acuerdo. Cuando recibí la llamada de Rosalie, comunicándome los deseos de Aro, se me vino inmediatamente la imagen de la pobre Elizabeth y su pequeño rostro de incomprensión.

Ella misma lo había dicho. No entendía el interés que podría tener alguien tan supremo como el líder de los Vulturis en su persona, pero gracias al aplomo de Eleazar, comenzaban a disiparse sus dudas.

Entonces, pensé que sin la presencia de él, la cosas habría sido mucho más complicadas. Era relamente una suerte que hubiéramos recurrido al clan de Denali.

Eleazar tenía unos sentidos bastante agudos, y su percepción del entorno se veía mucho más incrementada gracias al don que había desarrollado. Aro había sentido mucho su partida de la guardia, puesto que gracias a la habilidad innata de Eleazar, él podría identificar quienes podrían ser inmortales potenciales. En otras palabras, Eleazar era capaz de percibir los dones que poseían los otros, tanto vampiros como humanos.

Para distinguirlo en estos últimos, según sus propias palabras el día anterior, se requería un esfuerzo mucho mayor. Sin embargo, eso no había ocurrido con Elizabeth.

-Apenas cruzó la puerta supe de quién se trataba- nos había comentado a mí y a Jasper- La señal no podía ser más clara, pero me inquietó el hecho de que las cosas se dieran de esa manera. Como ustedes bien dicen, su caso no tiene precedentes, y debería haber estado dispuesto a esperar cualquier cosa, cualquier anomalía. Que se escapara de cuanto esquema existiera era algo completamente predecible, pero no pude dejar de sentirme maravillado. Ella ve cosas que otros no ven, pero parece no darse cuenta..., ni siquiera yo puedo definirlo bien.

Eleazar había dicho que cada don era como un color diferente. Tenía una textura, una luminosidad, un contraste diferente con todo cuanto estuviera a su alrededor. Dijo que eso era lo que le hacía distinguir uno de otro, y percibir varios a la vez. Él sabía que no era fácil para nosotros comprender la complejidad de lo que intentaba explicarnos, por lo que utilizó el ejemplo de la gama de colores.

-Ella es una mezcla de todo. Cada tono, cada color y cada frecuencia confluye allí..., es indescriptible, ¡tendríais que verlo!.- había declarado.

Y ahora, comenzaba a temer por la cordura de la pobre Elizabeth. Su mente siempre había sido como una frágil cristal. Siempre tuve miedo de hacer o de decir algo que bastara para que se convirtiera en astillas y Lizzie perdiera la cordura. Rogué para que aquello no sucediera ahora.

Me llamó la atención el aplomo con el que parecía manejar la situación. Se había alterado, angustiado y enfurecido, pero ni un solo rastro de humedad asomó en sus ojos y ninguna lágrima rodó por sus mejillas.

Lo más probable es que estuviera reprimiendo todo en el interior y temía cuando la presión se ejerciera del todo y se viera obligada a reventar.

-Nada en el mundo es coincidencia. Harías bien en recordar eso- decía Eleazar, inclinándose un poco. Estaba hablando despacio y quería asegurarse de que Elizabeth le escuchara.- Si fuiste capaz de verlos antes, era una clara señal de lo que podrías hacer después.

-Pero no lo veo más- replicó ella. Un tinte de desesperación se le escapó de los labios. Dirigió a todos los presentes una mirada reticente. Conocía esos ojos..., esa expresión. Ella comenzaba a tener miedo.- Son..., sólo un recuerdo, como si lo hubiera soñado. Dudo que en verdad no lo hubiera imaginado.

-¿Eso es lo que te hicieron creer?- preguntó Eleazar con voz calma. No sé cómo podía mantener su postura serena..., yo en su lugar hubiera estado arrancándome el cabello. Apenas me atrevía a mirar la escena y si no fuera porque Jasper me retenía con su abrazo, hubiera preferido salir de aquel cuarto de hotel.

-No tiene sentido- continuó Lizzie, firme y convencida.- Tenía dos, tres años...,los niños fantasean a menudo. Inventan amigos para no sentirse abandonados. Eso fue lo que me sucedió a mí.

-Han hecho un buen trabajo contigo. Te han lavado el cerebro- se mofó Eleazar.

-Estoy siendo lógica- se defendió ella.

-Esta bien..., apelemos a lo lógico..., a lo racional- anunció él- ¿Qué te decían tu alucinaciones? ¿Cómo eran?

-Eran como cualquier otro.- admitió ella. Entornó los ojos, como si intentara hurgar en el baúl de los recuerdos- Recuerdo que no era fácil vislumbrarlos. Sólo donde la luz y las sombras se desenfocaban a la vista era capaz de verlos con nitidez. Fuera de la penumbra, tanto en la luz, como en la sombra, se hacían invisibles por completo. Pero sabía que se hallaban ahí. Hablaban sobre lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor. Solían jugar conmigo..., me enseñaban algunas cosas.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-El nombre de los objetos..., como pronunciar las palabras..., los lugares en los que no debía meter los dedos y las cosas que no debía echarme a la boca.

Sonreí ante el comentario de Elizabeth. Casi podía imaginarla a ella de pequeña, sentada en un cuarto y acompañada de todo esos..., esa era la parte que no podía imaginar. ¿Se refería apersonas? ¿Niños, adultos?

-Bien- convino Eleazar. Retiró las manos de los hombros de Lizzie y caminó a paso lento hasta quedare frente a ella- Ahora, recurriendo a tu querida lógica..., ¿ puedes explicarme cómo es que una niña de dos años puede tener tal capacidad de imaginación? Por lo que dices, tú aprendías de ellos..., ¿Cómo podrías saber esas cosas?

¿Aprendías de qué..., de quién? ¿De ti misma?

Elizabeth se quedó pensando por unos segundos. Torció el gesto y desvió los ojos de la figura de Eleazar. Había comprendido que la razón- que antes la había tomado por aliada- ahora jugaba a favor del hombre que tenía al frente..., yo quería reconocerlo.

-De cualquier modo- dijo al fin, como quien no quiere la cosa- eso era antes. Ahora no soy capaz de ver nada.

Todos se marcharon, siempre juntos y sin despedirse.

-Eso es lo que tú crees- la contradijo Eleazar- ¿No te has puesto a pensar que no son ellos los que han desaparecido? ¿No serás tú la que esta cegada?

Otro silencio por parte de Lizzie. Hubiera deseado que Edward estuviera allí, para conocer los pensamientos que corrían en ese momento con su mente.

-Me estás complicando- murmuró ella al fin, y su voz vino luego acompañada de una tos seca. Me alarmé.

Lizzie había mencionado que había estado un tanto delicada de salud. Habían mencionado mareos y síntomas por le estilo. Al verla, tenía los ojos brillantes y alicaídos, como si se encontrara enferma, eso sin mencionar la palidez de su cuerpo y la habitual delgadez de éste. Había notado que le costaba ponerse de pie, y tenía la voz apagada. Y ahora esto.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?..., Todos ustedes, ¿qué es lo que quieren?- dijo ella con apenas un hilo de voz. Examinó a todos los presentes con la mirada, siendo yo la elegida para ser la última.

-Tú lo sabías- me acusó, desconsolada- te lo mencioné una vez. Les dijiste..., le dijiste a él ¿por qué?

-Yo no....- dije por lo bajo. Hice un gesto de negación con la cabeza. Sentí como se me contraía el rostro a causa de la angustia que me invadió. Ella pensaba que yo la había traicionado .-Eso no es así...

-Sí, claro- exclamó ella con ironía- Y ahora resulta que él no sabía nada.

En el momento en que Elizabeth pronunció aquello, Carmen se puso de pie y se posicionó tras su compañero, como si intentara demostrar que él no se hallaba solo. De todas formas, Eleazar demostraba tanto temple, que no daba la impresión alguna de necesitar apoyo.

Él confiaba ciegamente en su don, el cual le había revelado la habilidad según él excepcional- que poseía Elizabeth. No era de extrañar que ella se mostrara reticente a la historia que ahora le planteábamos. Según lo que me había contado, gran parte de su infancia había pasado en tratamiento por el mismo asunto. ¿Cómo íbamos a competir con años y años de terapia?

-Y no dije nada.- me defendí con todo el aplomo que hallé en ese instante, pero tuve la sensación de que no era diferente- Él sacó sus propias conclusiones.

Elizabeth volvió a centrar su atención en Eleazar. Noté que miraba furtivamente a su espalda, para vigilar si acaso Esme aún estaba trancando la puerta. Estaba más que claro que ella sola no lograría abrirla si Esme se proponía lo contrario. No estuve de acuerdo con la reacción que había tenido, pero no tenía más remedio. Si Jasper estuviera en una situación apenas similar a la de Carlisle, yo haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para socorrerlo. Esperaba que de alguna u otra forma, Lizzie comprendiera aquello y no se formara una opinión equivocada de Esme.

-Quiero salir- anunció Lizzie, alzando ligeramente la barbilla- ¿me vais a dejar?

Esme ejerció más presión sobre la puerta. Esto iba a ser complicado y me moví incómoda. Jasper me soltó y sentí como se alejaba de mí.

--Va a huir- aventuró Tanya con voz seca.

-Sabe que no puede.- la contradijo Jasper, parándose tras de Elizabeth. Ella le miró de soslayo.- No tienes posibilidades de una evasiva, lo sabes, ¿no?

-¿Me vas a retener?- exclamó Lizzie con voz ahogada.- ¿Me vais a entregar?

-No hay opción- respondió Kate en voz alta y un incómodo silencio se produjo en el cuarto. Tenía razón. En esa habitación había más a adeptos a Carlisle que a la pequeña. Incluso yo dudaba entre una probable elección.

-No es justo- consiguió articular Elizabeth- son siete contra uno.

-Yo sola podría borrarte del mapa- la desafió Tanya, aproximándose hacia ella. Contrario a la reacción qe yo esperaba, Elizabeth siseó y se adelantó también.

-Me gustaría ver como lo intentas en vano- dijo por lo bajo, con un tono más cercano a la amaneza que al miedo.

Jasper le cruzó los brazo y la hecho hacia atrás. Lo que menos nos convenía era un disturbio en ese momento..., y en ese lugar.

-Suéltame- ordenó Lizzie de manera brusca. Jasper retiró los brazos, aunque no supe si fue porque él quiso o porque la fuerza de ella le había obligado. Vi como Eleazar intentaba contener una sonrisa cuando Tanya y Elizabeth intercambiaron una mirada cargada de rencor.

-Voy a gritar- anunció ésta última, levantado el índice- Voy a pedir auxilio y todo el hotel va a despertarse.

-No lo estás poniendo difícil- le advirtió Jasper.- Intento ser comprensivo. Traté de explicarte de la mejor manera posible, porque quiero que comprendas nuestra posición.

Elizabeth le dio la espalda a Eleazar para encarar jasper. Podía ser pura impresión mía, pero el brillo de temor en sus ojos había desaparecido.

-Que comprenda vuestra posición no quiere decir que la comparta- objetó ella, con algo de burla en sus palabras- ¿Acaso creísteis que les acompañaría a paso ligero hasta Italia? ¿Por tan ilusa me han tomado?

-Es obvio que iras- terció Tanya con desdén.

-¿Sí? 'Y quién va a obligarme? ¿Tú?- la desafió Elizabeth con tono despectivo. Incluso elevó más el volumen de la voz que la primera. ¿Olvidaba que se estaba dirigiendo a una inmortal?

Una vez más, su actitud se veía limpia de miedo y completamente ajena a lo que yo esperaba. Me convencí de que debía estar preparada para oír algo así. Después de todo, Elizabeth había estado ausente varios meses, y los humanos solían sufrir cambios en la personalidad con bastante frecuencia, en cortos tiempos y sobre todo durante la etapa de la vida que ella estaba viviendo.

-¿Por qué no?- exclamó Tanya, entornando los ojos. Comenzó a acercarse a paso lento, cauteloso. Sabía bien que era ella quien manejaba la situación, y no iba a ser yo la que la detuviera para terminar complicando las cosas. Tanya no iba a perder el control, todos en la sala confiábamos en ella, porque nadie la detuvo.

-No das la talla- respondió Lizzie al instante. Los ojos de Tanya se encendieron.

-Oh, por favor, no comencemos con pretensiones. Todos aquí sabemos que no pasas de ser una..., aberración genética.

A Tanya le había le había costado pronunciar la últimas palabras de la oración. Tal vez, porque dudó en decirlas o simplemente porque le costó encontrar algo lo suficientemente hiriente como para decir. Porque esa había sido su clara intención, y lo peor era que lo había logrado. La mandíbula inferior de Elizabeth tembló y creí que en ese momento se largaría a llorar. Ella se estremeció, pero nada de lágrimas.

Me preocupó de sobremanera esa actitud suya de contenerse. Ni siquiera para nosotros era bueno guardarse la angustia en el interior. Tenía miedo de que comenzara a acumular angustia sobre angustia y terminara por estallar algún día con quizá qué fatídicas consecuencias.

Pero no fue lo único que Tanya logró producir en Lizzie con su comentario. También un gruñido grave y profundo brotó del pecho de la niña. La única reacción que llamó mi atención en ese momento, además de la de Elizabeth, fue la pequeña sonrisa que esbozó Eleazar.

-Ay, no por favor- comenzó Tanya con evidente ironía. Movía las manos delante de ella, en señal de negación, y en la última parte no pudo reprimir una sonora carcajada- no te enojes que me asustas.

Elizabeth apretó los puños, rígidos al final de sus braos pegados al cuerpo. Noté que también tenia apretados los dientes. Me pregunté si acaso ya era buen tiempo para intervenir, pero mi retrocedió cuando Elizabeth volvió a hablar. Tal vez fue la sorpresa, la extrañeza o el rechazo.

-Él tomó el cuerno- musitó apenas y con una voz que no era la suya. Era mucho más grave, mas rasposa, más gutural- Yo tomaré ambos.

Jasper no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y sus manos se deslizaron apresando un espacio tan sólo ocupado por el aire. Un borrón rápido y fugaz se había desliado por el centro de la habitación, hasta donde Tanya se encontraba de pie. La figura esbelta de ella también se convirtió en una mancha que atravesaba el espacio. Era cuestión de _nanosegundos_ que ambas se encontraran en cierto punto.

A pesar de que Jasper y yo intervenimos de manera rápida, fue lo suficientemente tardía como para que Lizzie clavara las uñas en el cuello de Tanya. Ésta última, parecía un perro rabioso cuando gruño y le dio una certera patada en el abdomen a Elizabeth. Fue cuando logré coger a Lizzie, pasando una mano por delante de su cuello, pero cuidando de no asfixiarla.

Traté de llamarla por su nombre, para hacerla reaccionar, pero me sobresalté cuando comprobé que las manos de ambas rivales se mantenían unidas, cada una ejerciendo fuerza contra la otra. Entonces, Tanya salió disparada hacia atrás, con el cabello de fresa deformándose alrededor de su cabeza. No fue capaz de recuperar el equilibrio lo suficientemente pronto como para no impactarse contra la gran ventana que había tras cama. Los cristales cedieron ante la fuerza del impacto y la imagen vino acompañada de agudos gritos que lanzaron los cristales, como si de cantantes de lírica se tratara.

Casi en el mismo instante en el que Tanya había salido disparada por los aires, Elizabeth se estremeció en mis brazos y pronto sentí todo su peso pendiendo de mi brazo. Lo retiré inmediatamente, para no obstruirle la garganta, y por tanto, la respiración.

Su menudo cuerpo cayó de forma instantánea sobre el piso, inerte. No pude evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa entremezclada con la genuina preocupación. Yo sabía lo delicada que estaba su salud. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, cada vez, a cada segundo más lentos y menos potentes. Ella se había quejado..., y yo me había preguntado si acaso sería capaz de resistir tanto acontecimiento desafortunado.

Es cierto que mi aprensión se orientaba más a los perjuicios que podía traer toda la situación más a su mente que a s cuerpo, pero no por eso lo segundo dejaba de importarme. Y con mayor razón, ahora que yacía inconsciente a mis pies.

Me arrodillé de inmediato, acunando su cabeza. Intenté comprobar todos sus signos vitales..., el pulso, la respiración. Me llamo la atención que su piel se hallara inusualmente fría..., para un humano. Además, había palidecido más de lo normal y un tinte verdoso se difuminaba en sus mejillas.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Jasper arrodillándose a mi lado.

-Eso creo...., - contesté.- No se que pudo haber ocurrido.

-Calma...,Seguramente se ha fatigado- sugirió él. Y luego, con algo de humor que parecía desencajar completamente, añadió- Sólo mira dónde ha terminado Tanya.

Sólo por curiosidad, distraje mi atención apenas unos segundos de Elizabeth para ver como Tanya era asistida por Kate para lograr liberarse del montón de cristales. Algunos de ellos, los trozos más mayor tamaño, se había desprendido hasta caer a la acera, varios metros más abajo. En el interior solo se había regado un par de astillas que centelleaban ante las luz que provenía de los focos del exterior.

El rostro de Tanya estaba crispado, como si quisiera ocultarse tras los gestos para no evidenciar la vergüenza. Estaba sofocada e inusualmente furiosa. Cuando Kate logró ayudarle a ponerse de pie, se vio obligada a sujetar con fuerza sus muñecas, puesto que apenas se vio entera, reaccionó a lanzarse contra Elizabeth. Impulsivamente, y dudando de la fortaleza de Kate, me lancé también yo sobre Lizzie, como si intentase protegerla.

-Hay que sacarla- le sugería Jasper, sin quitar la vista de los ojos enrabiados de Tanya. Él reaccionó de inmediato y la alzó en brazos.

-Increible- musitó Eleazar entre risas secas. Carmen, a su lado, parecía entender menos que cualquier de nosotros, pero no le hizo pregunta alguna. Cuando la puerta se cerró y Jasper desapareció con Lizzie, fui capaz de relajar los músculos. Sentía una tensión bastante molesta en los hombros.

-¿Qué manera es esa de reaccionar?- Kate había comenzado a reprender a su hermana. La jaló de las manos hasta obligarla a sentarse sobre la cama. Tanya estaba ofuscada, y parecía hacer oídos sordos a todo cuanto escuchaba. Me enfurecí yo también por la reacción que había tenido. Tantos años de experiencia para terminar comportándose como un neonato.

-La mocosa me provocó- masculló Tanya a modo de excusa. Me contuve, para no plantarme frente a ella, y encararla por lo que acaba de decir.., y hacer. No era conveniente que comenzaran a surgir asperezas entre nosotros mismos. Aunque todo el aquelarre de Denali daba la impresión de estar conformados por integrantes bastante independientes e idealistas, estaba claro que era Tanya- y nadie más- la que daba la última palabra en cuanto a asuntos diplomáticos comprendía. Si tomaba una posición contraria a la de ella, lo más probable es que decidiera abandonar la causa, y eso no sería más que un perjuicio para nuestro cometido..., y algo que Carlisle jamás aprobaría.

¡Ay, Carlisle! Cómo se notaba su ausencia..., como se extrañaba su serenidad para debatir los asuntos, para conciliar las partes, para encontrar un equilibrio incluso en presencia del más alto contraste. Él sí que hubiera sido capaz de solucionar el dilema que se nos presentaba. Él hubiera encontrado una opción..., alguna manera de que todas las partes obtuvieran un beneficio. Algunos podrían decir que aquello es imposible, pero no había dudas de que lo que él hacía, era el fruto de algo más que simple experiencia y muchos años de vida.

Siempre dije que poseía un don. Especial, como pocos, e invisible, como la mayoría.

Me pregunté, sinceramente, qué haría él en mi lugar y esa era una idea que me daría vuelta en la cabeza de ahí en adelante. Necesitaba meditarlo, sin duda alguna.

-Ruego que disculpéis a Tanya- dijo Eleazar por lo bajo. Me percaté de que se había puesto justo a mi lado, y como siempre, Carmen tras de él como si se tratase de su sombra.

-Por favor- enfatizó Kate, que había continuado con aquel discurso que desaprobaba por completo la actitud de Tanya.

-Seguro- respondí, con una voz carente de toda emoción. No quería que el enojo y rabia que sentía en ese momento quedaran al descubierto.- Estas cosas suelen pasar. Sólo me preocupa el vidrio.

-No te preocupes por nada- se apresuró a intervenir Kate.- Es nuestra responsabilidad. Yo lo solucionaré.

-Me quitas un peso de encima- reconocí, y un sonido con puro eco de cansancio se me escapó de la garganta.

-¿Acabas de suspirar?- exclamó Carmen, asomando la cabeza tras el hombro de Eleazar.

Por un momento, sentí los ojos de todos aquellos fijos en mí, a excepción de los de Tanya.

-Eso creo- musité, frunciendo el ceño. Lo cierto es que había sido algo completamente involuntario..., y casi natural. Había suspirado en otras ocasiones, pero era mera artimaña teatral. Hacerlo era una conducta muy imperfecta..., muy humana.- Si me disculpan...

Hice un gesto en señal de despedida y me apresuré en buscar la puerta, para salir de la habitación. Reduje el paso en cuento me encontré cruzando el pasillo. Una pareja de humanos estaban frente a la puerta contigua a la habitación matrimonial. Tanto el hombre como la mujer me ignoraron, pues estaban demasiado ocupados riéndose y besándose. Él ni siquiera era capaz de insertar la llave en la cerradura, pero eso no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto.

Pasé frente a ellos, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, tanto, que ni repararon en mi presencia. Abría la puerta que había atravesado unos minutos antes y la cerré de inmediato tras de mí. El escenario no era muy distinto...

Elizabeth tendida sobre la cama más próxima a la ventana, las cortinas corridas y los párpados cerrados de Lizzie bajo la cálida luz de lámpara de velador. Lo único que cambiaba, además de la posición de su cuerpo, era la presencia de alguien más. Esme se encontraba en la pequeña banca a los pies de la cama, contemplando la imagen de la niña dormida. Me deslicé en silencio, hasta encontrar un lugar sobre la cama desocupada. Subí los pies encima, y crucé las piernas.

-¿Y Jasper?- pregunté en cuanto me hube acomodado. Procuré habalr despacio, para no molestar los sueños de Lizzie.

-Bajó- fue toda la respuesta que articuló Esme. Luego de eso, vino un incómodo silencio..., relativo. Tanto ella como yo, éramos capaces de oír más allá de las cuatro paredes que nos rodeaban. Hubiera no deseado tener que oír algunas cosas..., especialmente, por la pareja del pasillo, que claramente había conseguido entrar en la dichosa habitación. Es por ello que agradecí cuando Esme comenzó a hablar. Con una cadencia lenta y melancólica...., pero al menos tenía el suficiente coraje como para expresarse.

-Es tan..., pequeña- susurró de pronto- me compadezco de ella.

-Perdona mi sinceridad, Esme..., pero no lo parece- respondí. Si la actitud de Tanya había sido reprobable y cuestionable, la de Esme no había sido menos cuestionable. Eso de poner a Elizabeth en una encrucijada, cuyos caminos llevaban al un mismo destino..., que por supuesto, no era benéfico, distaba mucho de lo que hubiera esperado de Esme.

-Disculpada- asintió ella- si hubiera sido un espectador más tampoco me lo hubiera parecido.

-Estoy preocupada por Carlisle..., también- le aseguré, en un intento por demostrarle que a pesar de todo, continuaba jugando del lado de su marido- Y sin embargo, me duele a lo que hemos tenido que llegar.

-No soy yo la persona mas cómoda con la situación...- reconoció ella- Siento vergüenza de mí misma cuando pienso en lo egoísta que he podido llegar a ser, pero tienes que comprenderme. Siento esa amargura..., presente en mi pecho desde el día que decidí viajar a Denali. Cuando Elizabeth se marchó Carlisle quedó tan abatido, tan vacío y desolado, que ni siquiera mis caricias y mis palabras dulces lograron recomponer su ánimo. Tenía el rostro enfermo y los ojos cegados..., como si no hubiera nada tras de ellos. Lo disimulaba a la perfección. Insistía en que nada sucedía con él, y sin embargo se contradecía cada ve que se apartaba de mí, cada vez que daba un paso atrás cuando intentaba abrazarle, y toda las veces que no respondía a mis besos. Me sentía desdichada, sola e incluso abandonada. Y todo era por causa de la decisión de ella.

Esme había señalado con la barbilla en dirección de Lizzie. La niña continuaba con los ojos cerrados, respirando de manera profunda y completamente regular.

-Harías bien en ponerte en su lugar- señalé, intentando no ser grosera.

-Lo hecho, mi Alice querida.- me aseguró- creéme que lo he hecho, y ha sido lo pero de todo el asunto.

Esme desvió la mirada, como si sus ojos evitaran mirar algo repulsivo.

-Miedo es algo que no había sentido hace un largo tiempo, y cuando ese sentimiento se convirtió en el escudo que protegía la decisión tomada por Elizabeth, no fui capaz de comprenderlo. Tal vez, era un exceso de confianza en mí misma..., o a lo mejor, en el resto de ustedes. No era capaz de asimilar como podía sentirse intimidada de nosotros, porque no recordaba lo que era experimentar el temor, porque lo había olvidado.

Tenía una noción de lo que era la pérdida, de lo que era la nostalgia, pero el miedo se había difuminado de mi memoria. Ahora, que Carlisle no está a mi lado y no hay día en el que no corra el riesgo de no volver a verle, no tengo complejo alguno en decir que estoy aterrada.

-Él va a salir bien de esta, como lo ha hecho siempre- dije en un intento por darle aliento. Su última declaración me había sobrecogido.

-Me gustaría tener esa seguridad de la que gozas, pero me es imposible. A cada segundo que pasa una fibra de mi desidioso corazón reacciona para recordarme que él podría estar viendo la luz por última vez. Pienso que, ahora mismo, podría estar pasando él último de sus compasivos pensamiento por su cabeza. De un momento a otro..., desearía ni pensarlo. Es inevitable.

La voz de Esme se había quebrado por completo en la segunda oración que pronunció. Juntó las manos sobre su regazo y apretó una contra la otra. Estaba intentando contenerse.

-Tengo la seguridad de que nada le ocurrirá a Carlisle- volví a afirmar, y ante la mirada curiosa de ella, añadí- por ahora.

-¿Qué tan compasivos pueden llegar a ser ellos?- murmuró ella con voz apagada.

-Lo suficiente como para saber lo que es de su conveniencia y lo que no. Ya sabemos lo que ellos quieren.

Mientras Aro aún deseé contar con la visita de Lizzie, conservará a Carlisle como objeto de cambio.

-Lo sé, así como también tengo la certeza de que él pondrá resistencia. Si hace alguna locura yo...

-No hay de qué preocuparse. Carlisle no es imprudente, y sabe que nosotros no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados. Seguramente ha de haberse enterado de la visita de Rosalie y Emmett.- sugerí.

-¿Y si eso no hace más que empeorar las cosas?- exclamó ella, elevando la voz. Eché a una ojeada a Elizabeth..., ni siquiera se movió.

-¿Cómo?- repliqué, sin captar el punto.

-Sé el apego casi incomprensible que siente Carlisle por esta niña. Es ofuscador, casi obsesivo, como si todo lo que concerniera a ella no le dejara pensar con claridad. Ha hecho las cosas más ipensables y ha tenido las reacciones más inesperadas que había visto en él. Cuando se trataba de ella, Carlisle era una persona completamente distinta a la que me instruyó y compartió conmigo tantos años. Pero, en el fondo, continuaba siendo el mismo. He ahí mi complicación. ¿Qué sucede si al verse libre insiste en permanecer junto a ella?

-¿Crees – inquirí, frunciendo el ceño- que él no estaría de acuerdo con que la entregáramos?

-Si conoce la resolución de Aro, ten por seguro que se ha pensado seriamente la idea de sacrificarse.- afirmó Esme, sin ningún temblor en la voz.

-Pero..., eso no hace más que complicar la cosas- reconocí, considerando la teoría que me estaba planteando- Puede ser que Carlisle no quiera ser rescatado.

-Es más o menos eso.- convino ella- otro motivo más para acrecentar el temor. Por otro lado, si la llevamos y lo traemos con nosotros a la fuerza, jamás no los perdonaría.... Incluso dejaría de dirigirme la palabra.

-Creo que también te estás precipitando- la frené, antes de que comenzara con los lamento de lo que podría ser- Carlisle es un defensor de la lógica, y siempre ha actuado con prudencia y sensatez.

Esme negó con la cabeza, apretando los labios.

-Tú no lo has visto..., no lo has oído- musitó, como si evocara alguna imagen del pasado. Alguna escena no muy grata- El siente..., devoción por ella. Fue así desde el día en el que Elizabeth puso un pie en la casa..., tal vez antes. Era para lo único que tenía tiempo, para lo único que tenía cabeza. Eso, además del trabajo, era asfixiante para mí. Pasaba los días entero con ella en el hospital..., se ocupaba de todo, como si de su hija se tratara. Por más que en ese tiempo le daba vueltas, no lograba comprender ese afecto paternal que lo había encandilado. Sé lo que es sentir amor por un hijo...

Esme se llevó una mano de forma significativa hacia el vientre y el eco de un recuerdo amargo resonó a lo lejos.

-Y lo que Carlisle sentía por ella iba más allá de esos límites. Por favor, ¿qué límites..? No había..., nunca los hubo. Sólo era Elizabeth y su bienestar, y era cuestión de tiempo que llegara el día en el que me hartara de la situación. Se lo dije, puesto que la comunicación nunca había sido un obstáculo en nuestra relación. Aún así, él no fue capaz de comprender mis motivos. Me tildó como insensible, y no lo pude creer cuando lo oí. Pero, con todo, seguía sintiéndome ignorada y deseando su atención más que nunca. Quería hacerle ver que la relación que tenía con ella era perniciosa para él, y sobre todo para mí. Mas, cansada de todo, decidí que lo mejor sería dejar que las cosas sucediesen.

-Nunca tuve esa impresión- confesé, algo sorprendida por las palabras de Esme.

-Es que tu también estaba encantada, y no te puedo culpar. ¿Cuántas veces habíamos visto algo tan excepcional como esta criatura? ¡Nunca! Incluso yo no pude sino profesar buenos sentimientos hacia ella. Sentía, y siento un cariño muy particular por Elizabeth. Parte de ese afecto tiene que ver con que me compadezco profundamente de ella. Desde que la vi, me dio la impresión de que era una persona necesitada..., débil. Deambulaba por la casa de un lado a otro, a paso lento, con el cuerpo lánguido y esbelto sostenido por esas piernas tan estrechas, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos tímidos, dudando si acercarse o no al gran piano de la sala.

-Cada vez que veo a un niño, la ternura me invade. Cuando llegaron ustedes, tú, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett a mí vida, sentí que se me estaba dando una nueva oportunidad. Una nueva oportunidad de amar y de poder orientar, de educar. Era como si se me diera la posibilidad de convertirme en madre otra vez, y con unos hijos del todo excepcionales.

Esbocé una sonrisa ante el comentario.

-Incluso cuando me sume a la familia de Carlisle y Edward sentí que tenía esa opción otra vez. Cuando la veo a ella, tengo la misma sensación, pero con el instinto más fuerte. Ustedes son mayores..., y cada año que pasa, se vuelven mejores personas, incluso mejores en casi todas las áreas. Con ella es diferente. Yo miro en sus ojos, y sé que necesita consejo. Veo su expresión y sé que esta desorientada, y que yo sé también cómo ayudarla. Siento la..., necesidad de prestarle una clase de apoyo incondicional, desde el primer momento en el que apareció en nuestras vidas.

-¿Qué sucedió, entonces?- la interrogué. A cada frase que pronunciaba, terminaba más desconcertada. ¿Era la misma Esme la que me estaba hablando la que se había comportado de manera tan caprichosa los primeros meses de estadía de Elizabeth en Forks?

-Sé que me mostré distante- reconoció- pero, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Me incomoda reconocer que me sentí celosa. ¡Estaba celosa!..., aún. Sé que no es lo que se espera de una persona como yo..., me refiero, tengo mucha más edad que ella- Esme había vuelto a señalar a Elizabeth.

-Celos...-murmuré. Aún no era capaz de creerlo- ¿tú sientes celos?..., ¿de ella?

-Sé que eres incapaz de comprenderlo, pero así es.

-Tienes razón, soy incapaz.- respondí con vehemencia- Es que no me cabe en la cabeza como tú, Esme, puedes sentir celos de una niña.

-Es extraño, lo sé...

-Es insano.

-También. No te he pedido comprensión. Sólo quiero que de una vez por todas, las cosas comiencen a aclararse. Creí que cuando ella nos dejó, Carlisle volvería a ser el mismo de antes, pero bien sabes que me equivoqué, y las cosas no hicieron más que empeorar. Fue entonces cuando lo encaré, y como él no cambiara su conducta, me alejé de su lado también. A veces pienso que yo hubiera sido capaz de convencerle de que lo que iba a hacer era demasiado arriesgado..., tal vez, no hubiera realizado ese viaje insensato.

-Dudo que incluso tú hayas podido convencerle de lo contrario.- señalé.,, torciendo el gesto. Yo también hubiera intentado detenerle si hubiera sido conocedora del destino.

-¿No lo has vuelto a ver?

-Estoy al pendiente- le informé- pero es siempre la misma imagen. Las cosas no han cambiado, y creo que no lo harán hasta que no tomemos una decisión definitiva.

Esme guardó silencio durante varios minutos.

-¿La llevaréis?- se atrevió a preguntar luego.

-No lo sé... Jasper tampoco se muestra muy partidario de la idea, sobretodo después de la charla que tuvo con Eleazar. Por otro lado, dijo que Carlisle estaba por sobre todo. No sé cual será su postura al momento de votar.

-¿Lo someterás a votación?

-Eso creo. No me siento capaz para decidir aquello..., es complicado. Hay muchos aspectos que considerar..., muchas opiniones que tomar en cuenta. Por un lado, estan Carlisle y sus deseos de ser mártir. Por el otro, esta la resistencia que opone Elizabeth.

-Esa resistencia es casi..., insignificante.

-Lo sé. Podríamos llevarla ahora mismo si quisiéramos...., ojalá no estuviera subestimándola, pues ya viste lo que ocurrió con Tanya.

-Cada vez tiene más fuerza.- observó Esme.

-Me pregunto hasta qué punto..., son demasiadas cosas que considerar. Los Vulturis no actúan porque sí. Aro debe saber algo..., debe tener la certeza de que Elizabeth puede traerle algún beneficio. De otro modo, no hubiera echado su amistad con Carlisle por la borda.

-No pierden el tiempo. Esto de la tormenta me ha dejado anonadada.

-Y a mí. Ha pasado un buen tiempo..., quizá con qué sorpresas nos encontremos en Italia si es que acudimos. Rosalie ha dicho que nunca antes había visto a Sephora. Lo más probable es que haya sido iniciada a propósito. Tengo la certeza de que los planes que Aro tiene en mente para Lizzie no distan demasiado de eso. -Una verdadera lástima- concluyó Esme.

-Que las lamentaciones lleguen cuando ya hayamos actuado- sentencié.

Fue entonces cuando un dedo se posó sobre la puerta del cuarto.

-Esme- susurró una voz. La aludida se puso de pie de inmediato, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Era Carmen. Había acudido para pedirle ayuda..., algo sobre hablar con el encargado del hotel. Probablemente, trataba del asunto del vidrio roto. Esme se excusó y salió del cuarto en compañía de Kate, dejándome sola sentada en el catre junto a Elizabeth.

Me quedé contemplándola..., cómo dormía, fue un error. Comencé a sentirme increíblemente culpable por lo que había pensado hacer..., condenarla, obligarla a ir a donde no quería. ¿Quién era yo para decidir el destino de aquella criatura?

Uno de nosotros ya había optado por ella una vez, y estaban más que segura que Lizzie no estaba conforme con el resultado. Ahora, yo tenía entre mi manos la opción de elegir. Pero, ¿ qué era lo correcto?

¿Acaso debía escucharla a ella? ¿Acaso querría Carlisle que yo la escuchara a ella?

Tal vez, había otra forma de hacer las cosas. Un treta para engañar a la guardia de los Vulturis, y salir de Volterra tanto con Carlisle como con Elizabeth. Pero eso sería demasiado complicado, por no decir arriesgado y por no calificarlo de proeza imposible.

Lizzie respiró más hondo, y su pecho se infló. Se removió una tanto incómoda, para quedar con la cabeza orientada hacia la derecha. Me pregunté si acaso otra vez comenzaría a hablar. Las dos últimas veces que la había vigilado sus sueños, había comenzado a murmurar cosas incoherentes. Palabras sueltas..., una historia sobre un jinete..., quejidos, casi niguno de ellos comprensible. Lo único que parecía tener real sentido en medio de todo lo que decía, era un nombre. David, David, David...., durante varias horas, era lo único que sabía decir. No era un llamado de dicha, sino más bien de presión, de desesperación..., incluso de agonía.

No me había atrevido a preguntarle nada, primero, porque habíamos dispuesto de poco tiempo, y segundo, porque a lo mejor e sintiera espiada de cierta manera.

-Tengo que hacer lo que sea mejor para la familia- murmuré para mí misma. Luego, me incliné sore la cabeza de Lizzie, y la besé en la sien.

Caminé en silencio hasta la salida de la habitación, asegurándome primero de que no hubiera peronas en el pasillos. De todas formas, me coloqué las gafas oscuras, sólo por precaución.

Las escaleras, siempre más efectivas que el ascensor, y los pasillos se volvieron un recuerdo en cuanto me hallé tendida en la mugrienta azotea del edificio. Las condiciones del lugar no me incomodaron en lo absoluto.

La lluvia me llegaba de lleno en el rostro, como si cada gota pretendiera darme un golpe certero en las mejillas..., en los párpados. Cuando abría los ojos, lograba ver tan sólo la enorme cantidad de nubes, de aspecto monstruosos que se deformaban sobre mi cabeza. Me hubiera gustado poder mirar las estrellas.

Recordé que podía verlas desde mi pequeño santuario en medio del bosque de Forks. Aquí, en Seattle, la posición no debía de ser muy distinta. Pero estaba esta maldita tormenta..., la cual no acabaría hasta que yo hubiera decidido.

Maldije la suerte de Aro en cuanto me acurruqué hacia un lado, y una gota de agua cayó dentro de mi ojo derecho. No me dolió, no podía dolerme, pero sí me incomodó. Los truenos, a pesar de ser lejanos, se oían mucho más nítidos allí arriba, dando la impresión de que no existía nada más en el universo que un estanque tormentoso y yo bajo todo ese caos, con el desorden mental latente. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

Decidir..., ¿y si me equivocaba? ¿Y si mi decisión no era la que aprobaban los demás? ¿Y si no era la persona más apta para decidir un asunto de tal envergadura? ¡Estaba cambiando una vida por otra!

-Sólo ve y hazlo- me ordenó una voz a mi lado. Alguien había roto las barreras, y penetrado en mi espacio, recordándome que existía algo más allá que nubes y tormenta. Me giré rápidamente, para encontrarme con la imponente silueta de un hombre sentado junto a mí. Asomó su rostro, mirándome hacia abajo, en mi incómoda posición.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?- inquirí, frunciendo el ceño. No me agradaba la idea de que alguien me hubiera seguido.

-Pensé que me ibas a preguntar a qué me refería con lo que había dicho, pero esa también es oportuna- se mofó Eleazar. Me incorporé en un segundo, quedando sentada junto a él.

-Entonces, respóndeme lo segundo- le pedí, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Eleazar esbozó una sonrisa, aquella que era tan típica en su semblante. Miró hacia delante, hacia un horizonte ahora inexistente y borrascoso.

-No pienses tanto las cosas- respondió al fin.- Sabes bien lo que tienes que hacer. Yo estaré de tu lado.

-¿Y cómo sabes si mi decisión será de tu agrado?- inquirí, desconfiada.

-Bueno- comenzó él- lo he visto en tus ojos. No sólo soy perceptivo con el talento, Alice. Mi habilidad me ha enseñado a ser muy observador..., a fijarme en los detalles que conforman la identidad de las personas.

-¿Y?

-Lo he visto en tus ojos- ahora, Eleazar me miró fijamente también. El agua escurría por sus gruesas pestañas oscuras. Intenté apartar la vista, pero era tanta la simpatía que ahora él demostraba hacia mí, que no podía evitar querer mantener los ojos puesto en él. Cuando mencionó que el estaría a mi lado..., eso fue como si por fin saliera a flote, después de estar mucho tiempo bajo el hielo del mar.

-Brillan de pura impotencia cuando hablas de lo que tienes que hacer con Elizabeth- continuaba Eleazar- se compadecen cuando ven el rostro de ella sufrir, y sé que en fondo sufres tanto como ella.

-Entonces..., ¿qué? ¿Dices que debo abandonar a Carlisle? – exclamé, incrédula.

-Carlisle es un gran hombre. Me apena la desafortunada situación en la que se ha visto envuelto. Eleazar tenía que duplicar el volumen de su voz, para así yo ser capaz de oírle a través del ruido que producía el clima.- Pero no me agrada la idea de llevar a esa niña a la fuerza. Además..., Alice, no miento cuando digo que es un prodigio.

-Todavía no lo comprendo..., ella niega absolutamente todo- repliqué.

-Ella está cegada...., le tomará bastante tiempo eliminar el velo de seda que le han puesto frente a los ojos. Aún así, tiene el potencial..., ojalá pudieras verlo. Ojalá pudieras percibirlo como yo.

-Sí- reconocí, un tanto desanimada- ojalá pudiera ver las cosas como las ves tú. Tal vez eso facilitaría mi decisión.

-Pero ya has tomado tu decisión- insistió él.

-No, no le he hecho. Estoy confundida..., por eso he venido aquí.

-Sí..., las nubes son unas excelentes consejeras.- exclamó él, alzando la vista.

-¿Estás bromeando conmigo?- dije a viva voz.

-Puede ser..., pero ¿acaso no....?

-¡No te oigo!

-Si acaso no te han aconsejado bien.

-No...- respondí de inmediato- no quiero ser yo quien tenga que tomar esta decisión

-Entonces deja que yolo haga por ti.- sugirió él. No distinguí el tono de la broma en su discurso.

-¿Por qué deberías confiar en ti?

-Te conozco hace bastantes años...- comentó él, alargando una mano hacia delante. Me llevó un segundo distinguir el objeto que sostenía entre los dedos de la mano. Eran las gafas oscuras, que había dejado a un lado sobre la azotea.

-Entonces aconséjame. ¿Qué harías tu en mi lugar?

-Está claro- contestó él, nuevamente mirando al frente- bajaría ahora mismo, me secaría el cabello e iría a buscar a Elizabeth.

-¿Y luego?

-Le regalaría su libertad, y el derecho de libre albedrío, que nunca debió haber perdido. Entonces, le diría que es ella la encargada de elegir. Si se muestra dispuesta, la llevaría hasta Volterra. De no ser así, le ayudaría a coger un buen autobús en la parada de la siguiente calle, y metería un fajo de dinero en su bolso.

-Al parecer, lo tenías todo planeado...- comenté.

-Si no lo hacías tú, alguien debía hacerlo.- se excusó, encogiéndose apenas de hombros.

-¿Y qué pasa si no sigo tu consejo? ¿Lo harás de todas formas?

-Lo dudo. Montaría guardia a su lado toda la noche. , ¿me equivoco?

-Probablemente lo haría, sí.- le confirmé asintiendo.

-Recomiendo que optes por la primera opción- sugirió luego, casi gritándome en el oído. Lo cierto, es que cada vez me era más difícil distinguir y desentramar su voz en medio de tata interferencia.

-No te oigo bien.- le expliqué, valiéndome de uno que otro gesto. Entonces, Eleazar se puso inmediatamente de pie, cogiéndome de la mano. Pronto, nos vimos bajo techo, en la zona más alta de las escaleras. Sobre el techo de latón, aún resonaban la lluvia, más intensa aún, pero al menos era capaz de entender lo que mi compañero decía.

-Vaya aguacero- comentó él, sacudiéndose el cabello con una mano.

-Aro esta siendo compasivo- me mofé, y Eleazar soltó una carcajada.

-Todavía tengo una duda. Dije, retomando la seriedad de la conversación- ¿cuál es tu interés en todo esto? ¿qué ganas tú?

-Pues, sinceramente, nada.- contestó sin rodeos y abiertamente- de hecho, creo que sólo pierdo. Ni Tanya, ni Kate están a favor de la niña.

Eleazar comenzó a bajar lentamente- apaso humano- las escaleras de concreto. Le seguí en silencio, y acepté cuando me ofreció coger su brazo. Había una ausencia de luz casi absoluta- algo predecible en un hotel de apenas un par de estrellas- pero lo suficiente como para que nosotros viéramos donde poníamos los pies.

-Dudo seriamente que Tanya cambie de opinión- le aseguré.

-Dalo por sentado- confirmó él- Si Aro no acaba con la existencia de Elizabeth, ten por seguro que Tanya lo hará en cuanto tenga opción.

-Yo..., ¿acabar con su existencia?- exclamé consternada- ¿Realmente crees que eso es lo que Aro tiene en mente?

-No.- respondió él- pero si ve en ella una amenaza no va a tardar en hacerlo. Además, Elizabeth no se muestra partidaria de él.

-Culpable- me apresuré a anunciar- Jasper y yo los presentamos como los villanos de la película. Dudo que logre cambiar su opinión después de eso. Mucho menos ahora, con todo el asunto de Carlisle.

-Entonces..., ¿ya has decidido? ¿La dejarás decidir a ella?

-Todavía no entiendo el interés que tienes tú en todo esto- le corté, suspicaz.

-Es fácil. Pocas veces me ha tocado toparme con alguien tan..., fascinante como ella. No lo entiendes, los é y no te culpo. Tengo la sospecha de que nadie más que yo es capaz de entenderlo..., me gustaría poder transmitirte esas sensaciones. Entonces, todo sería mucho más claro para ti.

-¿La salvas porque..., te gusta?

-No sé qué quisiste decir con eso último.

-No lo sé es ..., una percepción personal- me apresuré a aclarar. No sé por qué las palabras de Eleazar me habían causado esa impresión. Tal vez, era la forma en la que las decía, con sentimiento, pasión y emoción.

-Por favor..., yo quiero demasiado a Carmen. Te estoy hablando de otra cosa, algo completamente diferente. Pero bueno, con intentar explicarte sólo pierdo tiempo. A lo que quiero llegar es que son pocas las personas tan especiales como es niña. Estamos tú y yo, Edward y quizás cuantos más. Pero hay algo distinto en el potencial que ella oculta, algo que no había visto ni sentido jamás. Cuando atravesó la puerta de tu casa, y la vi entrar en el salón, creí que moriría allí mismo. Y no me importo. ¡No me importó! ...,

-No sé cómo me hablas de esa manera y pretendes que no piense de cierta manera- me burlé.

-Bien. Me rindo. Tú cree lo que quieras.- abandonó él- Ahora necesito tu respuesta.

-Dame tiempo.- le pedí.

-Me gustaría..., pero creo que debes saber que nadie esta contento con la situación. Tanya planea toma runa resolución mañana, pasando a llevar tu autoridad o no. Esto de Carlisle y Elizabeth se ha vuelto algo personal para ella. Obviamente, Kate va a seguirla..., y yo le debo lealtad a ellas. A ellas y a Carmen.

-Me alegro que a pesar de todo, sepas cual es tu lugar- comenté, a modo de halago.

-Nunca lo olvidaría. Le estoy muy agradecido por habernos acogido a Carmen y a mí.- evocó él de manera solemne.

-Entonces descuida, mi estimado Eleazar- le tranquilicé- que no pasará de esta noche que decida cual será mi postura.

Después de unos minutos más de plática, Eleazar y yo nos separamos en el cuarto piso. Ninguno de los dos mencionó en motivo, pero en el fondo, ambos queríamos evitar la tediosa explicación.

Iba a tomar el elevador, cuando un hombre apareció doblando en la esquina. Sobresaltada, me llevé las manos al rostro, posándolas sobre las gafas.

-Hey..., no pasa nada, soy yo- reconocí la voz inconfundible de Jasper. –

-Menos mal. Casi me matas del susto. ¿Dónde has ido?

-Estaba buscándote..., ¿estuviste afuera?

Asentí una vez.

-Recibí una llamada.- añadió al cabo de unos segundos. Ambos teníamos la vista clavada en las peurtas gises del elevador.

-¿Rosalie?

-No- contestó Jasper como quien no quiere la cosa. El ascensor acudió a mi llamado y la campanilla sonó cuando las puertas se abrieron. Para mi fortuna, el elevador estaba vacío. Entre en él, y Jasper me siguió. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor se puso nuevamente en marcha, las luces se apagaron, quedando sólo visibles los números fluorescentes en el tablero de marcado. Presioné el botón del subterráneo.

-Puedes hablar...,, ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿quién llamó?

-¿Recuerdas a Evangeline?- comentó Jasper a modo de respuesta.

El nombre me parecía familiar..., pero aún así, era distante, por lo que meneé la cabeza.

-¿Evangeline Telford?- insistió él.

-Mmm- musité, con gesto pensativo- ¿no era aquella mujer del pueblo?

-La misma- contestó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.- no sé cómo has podido olvidar su nombre.

-Su apodo dice más para mí.- reconocí rápidamente. Tanto Carlisle como Jasper, mantenían contacto con una lugareña de Forks. Carlisle había sido descubierto por ella- uno de esos pocos que notaban las inusuales anomalías en nuestro físico- y de inmediato intentó persuadirla para que no dijera nada a nadie. De eso, distaban más o menos siete años. Por ese entonces, la mujer era joven, pero pronto se casó, formó una familia y tuvo hijos.

Su marido no era precisamente una persona que pudiera decirse tenía un buen pasar, por lo que Evangeline- o la _Colombe_, como la teníamos apodada desde entonces- no pudo negarse a aceptar el trato que le ofreció Carlisle. Ella había demostrado la buena voluntad que tenía al no revelar nuestro secreto, por lo que Carlisle la creyó depositaria de su confianza. Le había ofrecido una buena ayuda monetaria siempre y cuando ella mantuviera nuestra identidad en el bajo perfil y de paso, nos informara de alguna u otra cosa que sucedía en el pueblo.

Cualquier cosa concerniente a nosotros que ocurriera allá afuera, Evageline era quien nos informaba. Sus servicios nos fueron de gran ayuda en el tiempo de Victoria, cuando los asesinatos eran cada vez más recurrentes y cuando todo mundo estaba en alerta. En el pasado, también nos había sido fiel, y parecía ser que ahora no era la excepción.

-Supongo- rezongó Jasper- pues, acaba de contactarme. Me tomó por sorpresa su llamado. No se me ocurría que algo pudiera estar ocurriendo Forks, ahora que lo habíamos dejado atrás.

-¿Ocurriendo en Forks? – inquirí con voz grave.

-No sé si deba decirte esto...- respondió él, vacilante- pero creo que el mayr riesgo ya ha pasado.

-Jasper..., no me dejes así, ¿ qué te dijo _la Colombe_?

-Ella dijo..., - Jasper torció el gesto y se llevó una mano hasta la nuca. – Bella está en el pueblo.

En ese momento la campanilla sonó, y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejando a la vista el subterráneo.

Jasper me interrogó con la mirada y me encogí sumisamente de hombros.

-Prefiero conversar aquí en la sombra- me excusé y presioné rápidamente el número tres en el tablero. Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse- ¿Quieres explicarme cómo es eso de Bella?

-Es lo que dijo Evangeline...,

-Pero, ¿dónde está? ¿está con Charlie?..., ¿cómo fue que ella se enteró?

-Bella está hospitalizada, Alice.- me informó Jasper.

-¿Qué? Es imposible...., - farfullé- aunque yo no intentara verla, hubiera sabido si alguna cosa le hubiera sucedido.

-Alice, bien sabes que de un tiempo a esta parte ese travieso don- dijo poniendo el índice sobre mi frente- nos ha hecho bastante jugarretas.

Aparté la cabeza de manera brusca.

-No lo entiendo.

-Hemos estado bastante preocupados de otros asuntos. No nos ha faltado..., no es de extrañar que hayas pasado algo así por alto.

-Juro que quiero arrancarme la cabeza- dice llevándome las manos a los oídos.

-Calma- me pidió Jasper, sosteniéndome los brazos- Si te he dicho esto no ha sido para que te desesperes tanto, de otro modo no lo hubiera echo.

-¿Entonces qué? A cada día que pasa no me dejo de sorprender. Es golpe tras golpe. Tengo miles de moretones en el cerebro.

-Mi _Alicia_- susurró él, poniendo una mano sobre mis rostro húmedo- estoy aquí. No lo olvides.

-No lo olvido- dije apenas con un hilo de voz. Jasper inclinó su rostro en la oscuridad y posó sus labios sobre los míos. Fue cuando la campanilla volvió a sonar y la puerta se abrió.

-Vamos.

Recorrimos a paso ligero el pasillo. La puerta del cuarto matrimonial permanecía cerrada, al igual que la otra. Abrí la puerta del cuarto de Elizabeth y entré seguida por Jasper.

-Gran idea la tuya de salir a tomar el fresco- comentó, pero de un segundo a otro, su broma dejó de tener importancia. La pequeña cama de una plaza, se encontraba con las mantas revueltas encima.

-¿Dónde está Elizabeth?- reaccionó Jasper alarmado.

-¿Lizzie?- pregunté en cuanto abrí la puerta del pequeño cuarto de baño de la habitación. Ambas estancia estaba vacías.

-Por Dios.

Cuando salía nuevamente, Jasper entraba por la puerta principal, seguido de Kate.

-Nadie sabe donde esta.- masculló apretando la manos.

-Dime que es mentira- le rogué, lamentándome- dime que no es cierto....

Jasper tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las apoyó contra su pecho. Sólo la fortaleza de sus ojos y de su cuerpo lograron mantenerme en pie.


	51. Parte III: Vacía

Parte III

Vacía

Era un ruido pequeño, constante y molesto.

Se duplicaba, se triplicaba y rebotaba sobre las paredes. Su presencia era tan instensa, que incluso sentía que era capaz de ver a través de la pesada membrana que me impedía ver. Sentía un dolor intenso en los pies, en las piernas, en lo párpados que parecían querer rasgase de un momento a otro. Tan abatida, tan derrotada..., tan débil. Un calambre me recorría gran parte de las extremidades y también de ambas mandíbulas. Pronto fui consciente de que podía ejercer control sobre ellas, y comencé a apretar los dientes.

Nada producía ruido alguno aparte del molesto ruido, agudo y recurrente. Penetraba en mis oídos, oscilando, subiendo de tono y bajando, repitiéndose.

Cuando al fin conseguí mover una de mis piernas, la crucé por sobre la otra. Quedando en una posición poco menos incómoda.

-Ay...

Que dolor. No recordaba sentirme así desde hace mucho tiempo. Tenía una presión en el rostro, especialmente sobre los pómulos. Los sentía fríos y duros, así igual la frente y todo el cráneo. Puse un dedo sobre mi mejilla, y la presioné para dejar de sentir aquella placa gélida sobre ella.

-¿Bella?- susurró una voz, aproximándose. Inmediatamente, me dio la impresión de que las ondas sonoras se habían separado las unas de otras, luego superpuesto y revuelto en el espacio hasta tocar mis tímpanos. Sin duda, esa voz era de alguna persona, pero la oía tan distorsionada, que era imposible precisar de quién.

Traté de alzar la voz, para poder así preguntar de quién se trataba. No sé que extraño sonido fue el que salió de mi boca luego de que me atragantara con mi propia saliva. Comencé a toser de manera brusca..., tenía algo molestándome en la garganta.

Como si se tratara de una densa neblina, condensada y fría, una brisa me recorrió el rostro. A pesar de tener la temperatura del hielo, aquella corriente era también poseedora de un penetrante aroma. Dulce y antiguo, como el aroma a rosas. Respiré rápidamente, para así poder embriagarme de ese aroma magnífico lo más que me fuera posible.

-¿Bella, estás bien?- dijo la voz a mi lado..., o sobre mi cabeza. Más bien dicho, cerca de mi nariz, o por encima de mis ojos. Provenía de toda direcciones. Le llamé de forma lastimera, y pronto sentí un clic junto a mi cabeza. No paso mucho tiempo para que detectara la presencia de otra persona.

-Creo que es mejor que usted salga- distinguí perfectamente las palarbas agudas, pero firmes de una mujer. Algo fino me rozó un brazo.

-¿Está ella bien?

-Joven, por favor...- insistía la mujer. No volví a escuchar la voz de él, y mucho menos a sentir aquella brisa refrescante, que hacía que reaccionara cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Quería pedirle que no se alejara, porque de lo contrario, de seguro volvería a la oscuridad en la que me había visto sumida antes.

Había forzado a mi mente de manera frenética por recordar, por rebobinar hacia atrás. Quería voltear mis ojos para mirar sobre el hombro, y ver lo que había hacia atrás, hacia las horas o lo días pasados, puesto que no recordaba nada previo al estanque negro en el que había estado flotando desde que lo que existe comenzó a existir.

Me removí incómoda cuando estuve segura que la brisa fría se había disipado, y una presión desgarradora se cernió sobre mi cabeza.

-Duele- articulé, abriendo la boca lo más posible, para que se me entendiera. Estaba claro que parecía no ser así.

-Quédese quieta..., - me indicó ella.

-Mi cabeza...

-Es mejor que no se mueva....- sugirió y decidí hacerle caso, preguntándome a dónde habría ido a parar. Solía estar flotando en la oscura inmensidad y creí que estaría allí para siempre. Conocía cada parte de mi cuerpo, y me divertía envolviéndome en él una y otra vez. Mis ojos no conocían la luz, porque estaban sellados, y ahora esos rayos cegadores estaban presentes al otro lado de la cortina que era mis párpados..., no lo comprendía.

No me desagradaba vivir en tinieblas ni en sombras. Al menos, allí tenía paz..., y era increíble lo mucho que anhelaba aquello. Aquí, en este nuevo extraño lugar en el que había ido a para mi cuerpo habían muchos aromas distintos, muchos sonidos, algunos más molestos que otros. Se sentía la tensión presente alrededor, que emanaba de todas las cosas que me rodeaban. Todo era preocupación, ajetreo y estrés. Quería pedir una explicación. Quería que se me diera una buena razón para que me tomaran de mi apacible descanso para arrastrarme por los pies hasta ese lugar de sensaciones tan ajenas, desagradables y, por sobre todo, dolorosas.

Es por eso que agradecí cuando me ví nuevamente envuelta en la quietud del todo y de la nada. Me quedé inmóvil e hice caso a lo que se me decía.

Pensé que iría volviendo poco a poco al estado constante que había mantenido anteriormente, pero no pasó demasiado tiempo para que el proceso se invirtiera, y retornara al lugar de angustia e incertidumbre.

Supongo que era inevitable regresar. Dentro de mí, alguna parte de mi ser, siempre fue consiente de lo que había en aquel sitio. Conocía el funcionamiento de las cosas, el comportamiento de las personas...

Era como si realmente perteneciera a aquel entorno, y como si me hubiera desarrollado en él. Debía aceptar que aquello era lo más probable, aunque cualquier vestigio de existencia previa no se hallara registrado.

Tenía que ser así, puesto que no lograba hallar otra explicación.

Cuando bostecé y vi frente a frente la luz cegadora sobre mí, me arrepentí de haber despertado. Volví a quejarme de algunos dolores y parpadeé varias veces. Los ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y pronto el líquido corría por mis mejillas.

-¿Bella?- distinguí la silueta de un hombre joven aproximarse por la derecha.

-¿Qué?- articulé apenas, entrecerrando los ojos. El joven apoyó una mano sobre la baranda de mi cama y se inclinó sobre mi rostro.

-Ay, Bella..., parecía que no ibas a despertar nunca- lamentó él con aprensión. Me maravillé inmediatamente del encanto de su persona, y distinguí su aliento como la corriente fría que hubiera sentido con anterioridad.

Tenía una pálida piel blanca, con labios en contraste y un rostro perfectamente simétrico. No recordaba que las personas fueran tan bellas.

-¿Estuve durmiendo?...- inquirí, examinando el sitio en el cual me encontraba- ¿estuve durmiendo todo este tiempo?

-Pues..., sí- contestó el joven, un tanto sorprendido- estuviste inconsciente..., después del golpe y todo lo demás, yo...

-¿Golpe? ¿qué golpe?- pregunté de forma apresurada, ahora fijando mi atención por completo en él. ¿Acaso me estaba engañando? Por más que intentaba relacionar algún golpe.., no encontraba nada. Mi mente se trancaba en cierto punto.

-Te golpeaste la cabeza, tú..., caíste de una altura considerable.

-¿Cómo? ¿Yo caí?- exclamé algo sobresaltada. El joven de tez blanca y tersa frunció el ceño y entornó los ojos.

-¿No lo recuerdas?...¿Nada?

Negué apenas con la cabeza, puesto que la almohada apenas me lo permitía.

-Jane se negó a aceptar mi propuesta, por lo que tuvimos que huir, pero ella...

-Espera un momento- le detuve y mi petición fue acompañada de un gesto de mano. Al doblar ésta, me dolió- ¿quién es Jane?

El joven ladeó la cabeza, y sus labios le temblaron.

-¿No sabes..., no sabes quién es Jane?- inquirió de manera pausada.

Negué una vez más con la cabeza.

-¿No recuerdas Maryland, Jane, el incidente..., Jacob?

Todas las palabras sueltas, así como los nombres propios, que dijo no tenían ningún significado especial para mí. Una vez más, comencé a considerar la idea de que tal vez, ese sujeto no estuviera siendo sincero conmigo.

-No.- contesté, un tanto temerosa. Primero, porque una parte de mí aún sopesaba la idea de que él estuviera siendo sincero conmigo..., y algo se me hubiera escapado. Y segundo, porque de no ser así, aquel hombre quería manipularme, y más ahora que era consiente de mi vulnerabilidad.

-Espera...-musitó él, abriendo los ojos un poco más de lo necesario- ¿qué es lo que recuerdas?

-Bueno...- arrugué la frente cuando hice uso de un enorme esfuerzo para intentar dilucidar lo que había sucedido. Lo único que logré percibir, fue mi cuerpo frío, tal y como se encontraba en ese momento. Antes de despertar no había nada, sólo una estructura lista y dispuesta, esperándome. Era sólo conocimiento, pues aquel joven era al primer ser semejante a mí que veía.

-¿Qué?..-me apresuró él.

-Pues..., no recuerdo ninguna cosa..., Dios mío, ¡no recuerdo nada!- reconocí, torciendo el gesto. Mi voz me parecía más débil que la suya, más aguda, pero mucho más exhausta. Era precisamente así como me sentía; frágil y cansada.

-¿Nada?- una cierta alarma tiño su exclamación.

-No- repetí. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil de aceptar?

-Eso es imposible- dijo por lo bajo. Se echó hacia atrás y dándome la espalda se dirigió hacia la ventana y corrió la cortina de un tirón. Se quedó varios minutos mirando hacia el exterior, que yo sólo distinguía como oscuro e inmenso. Algunas luces titilaban allá afuera.

Tenía la garganta convertida en piedra, y una sed que me consumía. Eso sin hablar del hambre.

Aún así, me sentía temerosa de pedir alguna cosa..., ni siquiera tenía el valor para volver a hablarle al hombre de cabellos cobrizos, pues no quería que se molestara. Tenía los puños apretados y los músculos de la espalda contraídos.

No sabía de qué forma iba a reaccionar si le decía alguna cosa, así que me reprimí las ganas de beber y de comer.

La puerta de aquel cuarto de hospital, a la derecha de mi cama, se encontraba cerrada, pero podía oír el ajetreo que había afuera. Me pregunté cómo habría ido a para a allí y quien sería esa tal Jane.

Cuando el dolor comenzó a hacerse presente en la boca de mi estómago, para mi fortuna, el joven fue capaz de dirigirse a mí otra vez.

-¿Tú recuerdas quién soy yo?- inquirió con voz fría y apagada. Le miré de reojo, y vi que tenía la mirada perdida hacia un costado del cuarto, por lo que sólo le veía de perfil.- ¿Sabes _mi nombre_?

-No..., no lo sé. Jamás te había visto antes- respondí, y la voz se me ahogó al pronunciar la palabra _Jamás_.

El rostro de él se alarmó, pero ya no estaba preocupado..., ni esperanzado. Había perdido todo el brillo, toda la voluntad.

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, y luego se deslizó ágilmente hasta mí. Posó una de sus manos en mi cabello y me sentí un tanto incómoda. No era que me desagrada su presencia..., por el contrario, era muy fortificante y me inspiraba cierta sensación de seguridad.

Pero yo era un persona y sentía como cualquier otra mujer lo haría, y tener a un hombre tan bello como ese, con el rostro perfecto a escasos centímetros del mío, me ponía en una situación bastante incómoda.

Todo eso, sin mencionar que el joven era poseedor de unos cautivantes ojos de destellos dorados.

-¿No recuerdas nada sobre mí?- insistió, en un última y fracasa oportunidad.

-Te he dicho que no- dije, un tanto impaciente. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil de aceptar? El estómago me pedía comida, tenía frío y los músculos me dolían- ¿Cuántas veces vas a preguntar?

El joven frunció el ceño y se apartó de mí con brusquedad.

-Es imposible..., tienes que recordar alguna cosa..., lo que sea. Dime- me exigió.

-Pues...- dudé..., estaba segura que había algo que había olvidado, pero que tan sólo se trataba de un detalle y no de toda una historia- estaba viva...., he vivido, pero no se dónde. Me siento..., desorientada.

-Tu nombre...- intervino él enseguida- ¿recuerdas tu nombre?

-Tú me llamaste de alguna manera...- le recordé.

-_Bella_, te llamas Bella.- dijo con toda certeza.

-Bella....- repetí por lo bajo. Ese nombre no me decía absolutamente nada.

-En realidad, te llamas Isabella, pero detestas que la gente te llame por tu nombre completo-. Se apresuró a añadir él.

-No veo por qué- observé de manera natural. El joven entornó los ojos y luego desvió la mirada.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- masculló.

-Esto es un hospital..., ¿correcto?- pregunté un tanto temerosa de su reacción. Tenía las manos crispadas, el cuerpo tenso y la mandíbula apretada. No sabía si de un momento a otro comenzaba a golpear alguna cosa.

-Sí- respondió de manera escueta y sin prestar demasiada atención

-Entonces quiero ver a un doctor. Tú no eres médico- exigí.

-Es verdad, no lo soy- convino él, con una evidente intención de disimular la emoción que le dominaba- Pero cree que me debe un buena explicación.

Dicho eso, el hombre se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta del cuarto y desapareció tras ella. En el instante en el que mantuvo la puerta abierta, los ruidos procedentes del exterior se tornaron más intensos. Luego volvió el ambiente de aparente quietud.

Varios minutos más tarde, durante los cuales estuve removiéndome en la camilla para encontrar alguna posición cómoda, el médico penetró en la habitación en compañía del joven. Venían hablando... o mejor dicho, discutiendo.

-Quiero que me aclare lo que ha sucedido- exigía el joven de ojos dorados.

-No es extraño, señor Cullen. Ya le he explicado, ¿por qué le es tan difícil de entender?- respondió el hombre bajito y de escasos cabellos canos.

-Yo lo mismo le he dicho yo- comenté, demasiado bajo como para que el médico me oyera. De hecho, era demasiado despacio para que alguna persona pudiera oírme, y sin embargo, el hombre extraño y hermoso me dirigió una mirada de soslayo.

-Fue sólo un golpe- replicó luego, dirigiéndose al médico- ni siquiera fue una herida expuesta.

-Y no por eso deja de ser menos grave- observó el médico, sin perder la paciencia. Se dirigió hacia mí, y puso una pequeña linterna frente a mis ojos.

-Buenas tardes, Isabella....- me saludó mientras levantaba uno de mis párpados con el pulgar de su mano derecha- Hasta que al fin has decidido despertar. Nos tenías preocupados.

Ese hombre también me había llamado Isabella. Pero...., yo no era esa persona de la que hablaban. Si lo fuera, lo sabría, ¿no?

-¿Cómo te sientes?- inquirió él, devolviéndome a la realidad.

-Este...., estoy cansada- respondí, parpadeando repetidas veces, puesto que la luz de su linterna me había encandilado.- Me duelen las piernas..., la cara, el cuello..., todo.

-Eso será complicado- observó él con una amable sonrisa.- Necesito saber si recibiste algún golpe en la cabeza. Sé que caíste pero...., me gustaría escuchar tu versión.

-No lo sé- admití sin rodeos.

-¿Cómo? ¿no recuerdas lo que le sucedió?- preguntó el hombre arrugando la frente en señal de asombro.

-No recuerdo nada- declaré.

-Se lo dije- apostilló el joven desde el otro lado de la habitación. Una vez más, había centrado su vista en lo que había allá afuera, tras el cristal de la ventana. El médico apenas le dedicó una mirada y luego se volvió para simular otra sonrisa.

-Pero, ¿sabes quien eres?- insistió el médico, esperanzado- ¿recuerdas a tu padre?

Me encogí de hombros y meneé la cabeza.

-Usted y él me han llamado Isabella- respondí luego- es todo lo que sé.

Ante mi repuesta, el médico apretó los dientes, y los dedos alrededor de la pequeña linterna también, hasta que los pliegues se tornaron absolutamente blancos.

-Bueno- comenzó +el con voz tensa- es mi deber informarte que sí tienes un nombre. Te llamas Isabella Swan y vives aquí, en Forks, junto a tu padre. Este es el hospital...., tuviste un accidente, te golpeaste la cabeza y estuviste inconsciente varias horas. Me gustaría saber si algo de lo que acabo de decirte te resulta familiar.

Negué de inmediato. Me había molestado particularmente el tono que el hombre había usado conmigo. Hablaba de manera pausada y lenta, como si estuviera tratando con un niño de tres años, o con un enfermo mental. Una cosa era que no recordara nada de lo que había sido de mi vida hasta ahora y otra muy distinta que fuera una completa idiota.

-Bien..., al parecer, será más complicado de lo que pensé- observó el anciano médico.

-Si, no puedo creerlo- señaló el joven con evidente ironía, y vi cómo el doctor hacia un esfuerzo por ignorarlo.

-No soy especialista en esta área.- declaró el médico dirigiéndose a mí- lo más conveniente será que veas a algún profesional. Conozco un buen siquiatra aquí en la zona, hablaré con tu padre y le pediré que te haga una visita. Como sabrás, estos tipos de traumas necesitan una terapia intensiva y prolongado. Y, claro está, el apoyo de la familia.

Asentí una vez. El vacío que había en mi cabeza me inquietaba demasiado. Estar así de desvalida a nivel mental me volvía en alguien demasiado débil y manipulable.

-Bien- convino el doctor. Lugo, procedió a destaparme las piernas para examinarlas y vi con horror como estaban de magulladas. A veces, y para distraer mi atención, mis ojos bailaban hasta la ventana , para encontrarse con los del joven reflejados en el cristal. Dos o tres veces, tuve la sensación de que él estaba observándome también y algo en mi interior se agitó con una fuerza tormentosa. Hubiera deseado saber de quién se trataba.

Un cuarto de hora después de que el médico hubiera partido, arribó una enfermera con unos medicamentos.

Me preguntó si acaso prefería tomar el analgésico de forma oral o como una inyección intravenosa.

-La inyección- respondí enseguida

-Oral- la voz de joven, que hasta entonces había permanecido en total ausencia, sonó a coro con la mía.

La joven enfermera lo miró con curiosidad, y luego otra vez a mí, como si no supiera a quién hacerle caso.

-Prefiero la inyección- reiteré.

-Pero, Bella, tú aborreces las agujas- señaló el joven, estupefacto. Los brazos le pendían inertes a ambos lados y no fue capaz de cerrar la boca del todo. Por un instante, sólo pude pensar en la perfección de sus labios.

-Será más rápido- le expliqué, sin saber muy bien por qué. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre..., no conocía a nadie, por lo que no le debía explicaciones a nadie.

-¿Entonces?- inquirió la aún insegura enfermera cogiendo la jeringa esterilizada.

-Póngamelo- le ordené. La inyección debía efectuarse en el glúteo, por lo que la enfermera le pidió al joven que saliera. Algo decayó en mí en cuanto él abandonó aquel cuarto, y las paredes de tonos claros nunca me parecieron más planas y frías en esas horas.

Apenas sentí cuando la aguja se clavó en mi piel, mas el dolor y la molestia vinieron después. La enfermera, tan educada, se despidió antes de tomarme la presión y la temperatura, mas antes le pregunté cuando me darían de comer. Dijo que debería esperar hasta la hora de la cena, pues tan sólo faltaba media hora.

A los pocos segundos, el dueño de aquella mirada arrebatadora volvió a invadir el cuarto con su cálida presencia. Me animaba enormemente que él estuviera allí, y sin embargo, no sabía por qué.

¿Sería mi hermano, mi primo...., mi amigo?

Desde que despertara, estaba allí. No se había apartado a no ser de que hubiera sido estrictamente necesario. Siempre volvía y no parecía tener intensión de marcharse. Ahora, había tomado lugar en el único asiento que había en todo el cuarto, al lado izquierdo de mi cama.

Claro, su cuerpo estaba allí, pero su mirada perdida lo hacía parecer ausente..., pensativo, cabizbajo.

Al fin, decidí que si estaba allí, se debería a algún motivo...., él decía conocerme. Me había dicho mi nombre, ¿no?

-Oye- le llamé de repente, hastiada del silencio que se había establecido entre ambos- ¿no me vas a decir tu nombre?

El joven subió la vista. Los ojos fueron la únicas partes de su cuerpo que se movieron. Por lo demás, continuó igual; los codos sobre las rodillas separadas y las manos juntas bajo la barbilla.

-Soy Edward.- se presentó cordialmente- Edward Cullen.

Luego hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño con dolor. Una sonrisa irónica resplandeció de repten en su faz.

-Lo siento- continuó- He sido descortés al no presentarme. Nunca creí que estaría en ésta situación o en alguna similar.

-Ni yo..., eso creo. Como están las cosas, es posible que lo haya pensado alguna vez y ni lo recuerde- dije intentando parecer graciosa. Mi intención fue clara para él, y rió un poco.

-Sí, es probable...-admitió.

-Entonces, tú dices que me conoces...- le recordé, pues no quería desviarme del tema que me interesaba.

-Sí...- admitió con una tímida sonrisa. No supo cuan enigmática se convirtió ella para mí.

-Asi que..., ¿somos amigos? – Tenté.

Edward torció el gesto.

-Sí, Bella, somos muy buenos amigos- respondió al fin. – fuimos compañeros de instituto también.

-¿Ya me gradué?- pregunté un tanto sorprendida.

Él asintió.

-¿Cuántos años tengo?- inquirí con un leve temblor en la voz. Aún no había tenido la oportunidad de verme en un espejo. Me había pasado las manos por la piel del rostro, aún suave y tersa, así que no podía ser muy mayor. Aunque, claro, mi apariencia en ese momento debe haber dejado bastante que desear.

-Dieciocho- contestó Edward. Me gustaba su nombre. Tenía un toque atemporal y clásico, que lo distinguía de los otros nombres que venían a mi cabeza. Quizás fueran recuerdos..., quizá no.

Pero lo único cierto, es que el nombre de _Edward_ encajaba perfectamente con su persona. No podría haber tenido otro nombre, y me fascinaba pronunciarlo.

-Soy más joven de lo que pensaba- confesé, y mi voz sonó demasiado enferma. Claro, ¿qué esperaba? ¡Estaba en un hospital!

-No te oyes bien. Creo que será mejor que hablemos en otro momento. Ya habrá tiempo para recordar- sugirió poniéndose de pie. Se acercó sin mala intención, pero mi corazón me golpeó el pecho como si un caballo galopara dentro de él. Incluso mis oídos sintieron el efecto.

-Quisiera saber más- dije, como si se tratara de una petición.

Edward sonrió y aproximó una de sus manos hasta mi frente, donde me apartó un mechón de oscuro cabello. Tenía los dedos fríos, a pesar de que la calefacción estaba activada..., y al máximo, al parecer. La espalda había comenzado a sudarme sobre el colchón sintético.

-Debes dormir- insistió él.

-No tengo sueño.

-Bella...- comenzó él con voz grave.

-Es que no quiero...- repliqué una vez más. Al parecer, eso le hizo gracia a él, porque sonrió. Sus dientes eran absolutamente perfecto, como cualquier otra parte de su rostro y su cuerpo. – Además, tengo hambre.

-Lo testaruda no se te ha quitado- observó.

-No puedo dormir con el estómago vacío- declaré, como si se tratara de algo crucial. De hecho, la comida era lo que menos me impulsaba a permanecer despierta.

-Bueno..., eso tiene solución- sugirió Edward con una sonrisa traviesa- traerán la cena en breve.

Busqué una palabra para describir lo que ese sutil gesto en el semblante de él había despertado en mí. Estaba cegada..., pero feliz, porque me agradaba, y sin embargo no era capaz de pensar en nada más.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estas bien?

-No es sólo que..., no lo sé.

-¿qué?

-Pues..., me has _deslumbrado_- aquella palabra escogida era extraña, pero no del todo ajena a mi vocabulario. La conocía.

Edward parpadeó, perplejo.

-¿Has recordado alguna cosa?- preguntó ansioso

-No. ¿Por qué?

-Solías decir eso..., con frecuencia. Decias que te _deslumbraba_- confesó- servía para alimentar mi ego.

-Ah, pues..., que bien.

-Sé...- Edward dudó un segundo y se aclaró la voz- sé que estas ahí Bella. En algún lugar...sé que estas ahí.

-Encuéntrame, entonces- le rogué.

-No- negó él- eres tú quien debes encontrarte a ti misma.

Edward se apartó antes de que pudiera decir alguna cosa, volviendo a su postura casi inmóvil en el estrecho sillón. No me habló, con clara intención de que yo descansara, pero eso no hacia más que convertir los segundos en algo tedioso e interminable.

Es por eso, que agradecí cuando llegó la cena. La encargada entró en la habitación con la bandeja plateada sobre ambas manos. La dejó sobre la mesita que había a los pies de mi cama, y Edward le dio las gracias.

Luego, él se dirigió hasta la mesa y la corrió hasta ponerla sobre mí. Luego, me ayudó a acomodarme.

Me sorprendió que se tomara la molestia de destapar el plato y pasarme los cubiertos. Mis dedos no fueron capaz de sostener la cuchara y ésta cayó sobre la cubrecama.

Edward la cogió y la introdujo en el planto pequeño, llenándola de consomé.

-Abre la boca- musitó, acercándome el cubierto.

-¿Es enserio?- exclamé, estupefacta. Vale..., dieciocho años..., mayor de edad, y me daban de comer.

-¿Por qué no?- sonrió él.

-Hemos de haber sido muy buenos amigos- observé, alzando las cejas.

-Los mejores- respondió, satisfecho de sí mismo.

Abría la boca y bebí la sopa de un sorbo. Su sabor no era desagradable..., si es que tenía sabor. Pero con hambre, a nada se le hace asco, por lo que no descansé hasta beberme todo el consomé y terminar con el resto de la cena. Era tanto mi apetito, que incluso cuando hube terminado el postre de gelatina, me sentía insatisfecha.

-Aún tengo hambre- comenté limpiándome la boca con una servilleta..

-No sobrecargues tu estómago- me advirtió él.

-Quiero comida de verdad- me quejé, al tiempo que Edward retiraba la mesita corredera- esto ni siquiera tiene sabor....

-Eso tampoco ha cambiado en ti...,

-Es enserio.

-Lo sé....- me aseguró- ¿qué quieres que te traiga?

-No lo sé..., algo dulce- decidí al fin.

-Vamos a hacer lo siguiente. Voy a bajar a la cafetería y te traeré alguna cosa, pero luego...- Edward hizo un gesto con las manos, que indicaba claramente dormir. Hice una mueca de disgusto, pero termine aceptando.

Quince minutos- aproximadamente- después de salir, Edward volvió con dos barras pequeñas de chocolate en las manos. Me extrañó que me tendiera ambas y que se quedara observando ahí, de pie, cómo yo cogía una, le quitaba el envoltorio y la mordisqueaba.

-¿Tú no comes? – dije, tendiéndole el otro chocolate.

-No, gracias.

-¿No tienes hambre?

-No yo...., no suelo comer golosinas- respondió al fin. Edward se había incomodado ante mis preguntas. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que fuera algo así como un _dietista crónico_, y comí con avidez mi chocolate.

Después de terminar, tuve que cumplir lo que había prometido, y me acomodé hacia abajo.

-Es temprano para dormir...

-Sí, claro.

Me volteé, no sin cierto dolor en las piernas. Por suerte, el analgésico que me habían inyectado había echo su efecto casi al instante y apenas sentía el dolor en el resto del cuerpo. Tenía la sensación de que estar en cama me hacía peor.

-Cierra los ojos- me ordenó de manera dócil, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír.

-¿Ahora te causo gracias? –se mofó él.

-No..., es que..., todo esto es tan extraño.

-¿por qué?

-Me da vergüenza. Debes prometer que..- bostecé prolongadamente y me tapé la boca con una mano- que no te reirás de mí.

-Prometido.- Asintió Edward.

-Bien.- acepté- es que creo que..., tengo un vacío enorme en la cabeza, algo que ha sido suprimido.

-Es una sensación normal para lo que te ocurre.- señaló él.

-Sí, si...es que lo raro es que cuando te veo a ti- casi no fui capaz de continuar, por pura vergüenza- cuando te veo pienso que el vacío esta lleno otra vez. Como si lo único que faltara allí fueras..., _tú. _

Espera, lo sé es extraño...

Edward rió sutilmente. No podía creer que una persona pudiera ser tan encantadora. ¿No había caso muerto y estaba en el cielo con mi propio ángel de la guarda?

-Necesitas dormir, Bella. Él médico lo ha dicho- fue toda su respuesta. Me volteé, dándole la espalda e intenté cerrar los ojos. El silencio y el aburrimiento pronto me hicieron comenzar a dormitar..., pero aún permanecía consiente. Entonces, algo me alarmó y me incorporé de un salto.

-Espera..., oye....- le llamé, con voz soñolienta- ¿estarás aquí cuando despierte?

-¿Por qué habría de no estarlo?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Bella, yo...,

-No quiero que te vayas- le rogué. Edward se puso de pie..., se veían tan alto desde mi posición. Rodeo mi cama, hasta llegar al lado para el que me encontraba desorientada. Entonces, volví a reposar la cabeza sobre la blanca almohada. Entonces, extendió una mano y me revolvió el cabello. Cerré los ojos mientras su caricia duró

-No voy a ir a ningún lugar. Ahora quizás no lo recuerdes pero..., una vez, te dije que no abandonaría tu vida y que me quedaría a tu lado hasta que tú lo decidieras. Bien, pues te repito lo mismo ahora. Me quedaré hasta que me pidas que me marche.

M sobrecogió el sentimiento que cargaba sus palabras. Realmente, él me apreciaba de una manera muy profunda y lo más probable es que en el pasado también yo le haya tenido en muy alta estima. A lo mejor era más que eso. ¡Cómo daría por recordar!...O por lo menos, con recordar quién era él en realidad.

-Esta bien- acepté intentando disipar mi angustia. Suspiré al cerrar los ojos.

-Duerme, Bella mía....- musitó él. Al abrir los ojos nuevamente, vi su rostro cargado de amargura desde lo alto..., estaba sufriendo. ¿Acaso sufría por mí?

Culpable no quería declararme, del pesar de aquel ángel.

Qué cosas más extrañas comenzaban a sucederme..., estaba segura de que tan sólo era el principio.

_Mirar al futuro y desentrañar el pasado...._

Un nuevo bostezo me obligó a rendirme ante el cansancio. Sentí que los ojos se humedecieron y unas pequeñas lágrimas cálidas cayeron por mis mejillas.

-¿Quién eres_..., Edward Cullen_?- fue lo último que dije, y lo último que pensé. Suficiente.


	52. Confuso

Confuso

Caminé por la acera.

Exhausta, hastiada y débil.

No alcanzaba a caminar media cuadra cuando una tos se desataba a partir de mis pulmones, produciendo sonidos grotescos.

Ya tenía la partida ganada..., prácticamente. Era imposible que me alcanzaran a esta distancia, eso si acaso se habían dado cuenta de mi ausencia. Escaparse fue fácil..., fácil, considerando que debía evadir la presencia de siete seres superdotados.

Cuando imaginé mi intento de evasión, prácticamente había aceptado que se trataba de algo inviable..., pero sin embargo, había funcionado. Los motivos que me llevaron a tomar aquella decisión tan radical, fueron simples. En cuanto vi que me hallaba sola por mi lado y con todas las que perder, estuve obligada a actuar con el único fin de protegerme. Fue por eso que caí desplomada sobre el piso.

Cuando Tanya me desafió, vi en ella la oportunidad que estaba necesitando. Además, aproveché para pisotear un tanto su arrogancia.

No me sentí y no me sentía limpia por lo que acababa de hacer. Me veía mí misma como una traidora, como una egoísta que pensaba sólo en sí misma y que le estaba negando a los demás la opción de rescatar a Carlisle.

Des el momento que decidí escapar, tuve muy claro que estaba firmando su sentencia, que estaba dejando caer la hoja de la guillotina sobre su cuello, y no podía evitar sentirme menos miserable por ello.

Estaba segura de que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por él y por salvarle. Todo, excepto dar mi vida.

Me pasé una mano por el rostro, empapado, y luego volví a refugiarla dentro de unos de los bolsillos de la cazadora.

Por mi cabeza, insistía en pasar una secuencia de imágenes, que describían todo lo que había acontecido desde que atacara a Tanya, hasta ese momento. Recordaba lo trabajosos que resultó el intentar parecer dormida u inconsciente a los ojos de Alice y los otros. Recordaba cómo Jasper me cargó hasta llevarme a mi habitación y la forma en que Esme se había encargado de acomodarme. Y sobre todo, tenía muy presente la conversación que sostuvo con Alice.

Las palabras de Esme me hacían sentir doblemente culpable. Por la forma en la que ella hablaba, se podría asumir que Carlisle estaba en manos de los Vulturis por mi causa..., como si no le importara sacrificarse por mí. Claro, ese no había sido el motivo de su visita en un principio, pero bien pudo resistirse. Eso me hacía creer que, en contraposición a lo que yo pensaba, él estaba dispuesto a dar incluso su vida por mí.

Y yo le estaba _abandonando._

Caminé más deprisa. El sonido de unas ruedas doblando en la esquina que había dejado atrás llamaron mi atención. Era de madrugada, y las calles de Seattle se encontraban prácticamente desiertas, salvo por uno que otro transeúnte que se aventuraba a cruzar bajo la incesante lluvia. Fue por eso que me alarmé al oír un coche acercarse..., ¿y si ya habían notado mi ausencia?

Me volteé rápidamente, dándole la espalda al coche y comencé a apretar el paso aún más. Doble en la siguiente esquina y decidí la dirección tan sólo cuando hube llegado al cruce. Lo cierto, es que iba marchando sin rumbo. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

No conocía la ciudad, no tanto como hubiera deseado y cada callejón me parecía idéntico al anterior. Y aunque me hubiera sabido los nombres de las calles y su ubicación de memoria, aunque hubiera tenido un plano, de nada me hubiera servido.

Sola, como estaba y llevando tan sólo una mochila a la espalda, no tenía a dónde ir.

Apenas conseguí salir del hotel en el que Alice y los demás e habían hospedado, había echado a correr como pocas veces lo había hecho. Había corrido bajo la lluvia, guiándome tan sólo por el instinto, por el azar o por la simple intuición. No sé cuántas cuadras recorrí en aquel cuarto de hora, y tampoco lo rápido que fui capaz de avanzar, pues no importaba mucho dado la soledad de las calles.

Me había tomado unos minutos para descansar, bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol de una plaza cercana. Allí, abrazando mi mochila con ambas manos, intenté pensar con claridad..., debía decidir lo que iba a hacer en ese momento. No podía tan sólo quedarme allí hasta la mañana siguiente, perdiendo cada segundo...

No podía permitir que me encontraran.

Pero, ¿dónde ir? Richard se encontraba en Vancouver..., ni siquiera sabía si estaba consiente, y probablemente continuara internado en el hospital. Por otro lado, estaba mi antigua familia, de quien acababa de escapar, puesto que querían llevarme a Italia para entregarme a un grupo de vampiros sanguinarios.

Y por último, tenía a David..., pero, al igual que las demás, era una opción más que descartada. Demás estaba mencionar los motivos que me llevaban a dar con esa conclusión.

Qué gran falta me hacía un amigo en ese momento. Juro que si Steve no se hubiera marchado a Evreux por unas semanas, no hubiera dudado en volver a buscarle y a pedirle ayuda. Pero el caso era, que no estaba en casa, sino a miles de kilómetros y al otro lado del Atlántico.

_Piensa, Elizabeth..., tiene que haber alguien...Algún lugar al que puedas ir_, pesaba allí bajo el follaje del árbol..- Ay, si tan sólo Isabella estuviera aquí para socorrerme otra vez.

Me costó un enorme trabajo aceptar que no había nadie más allá de lo que podía ver. Estaba sola. ¡Sola!

Y nada iba a hacer que eso cambiara. Debía valerme por mí misma..., era la única forma.

Fue entonces cuando decidí enfrentarme nuevamente a la lluvia y no detenerme aunque no tuviera ni la más mínima idea de adónde ir. Me habían encaminado por el sendero del parque, el que llevaba de vuelta a la avenida principal. El camino, empedrado e irregular, era azotado con tenacidad por el aguacero.

Me llamó la atención, entonces, cuando vislumbre la silueta de un hombre. Era demasiado bajo como para ser Jasper, además de que tenía una marcada joroba. Se hallaba con la cabeza orientada hacia abajo, y permanecía de pie, inmóvil, tan sólo moviendo la escoba que tenía entre las manos. Sólo el poste de la iluminación que estaba justo sobre él me permitió verle un poco mejor.

El escobillón se movía de un lado a otro, deslizándose sobre el pavimento empapado. Visto de lejos, el sujeto parecía casi una aparición, pues no le había visto cuando entrara a la plaza.

Cuando hube pasado junto a él, volvió el rostro para mirarme, sin dejar su afanosa tarea con la escoba, siempre en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición. Entonces, a pesar de la oscuridad, pude distinguir su rostro anciano bajo la gorra que le cubría la cabeza. Me hizo una venia de forma educada y correspondí a su saludo con un gesto. El agua me obligaba a cerrar los párpados de vez en cuando y no me dejaba ver con toda la claridad que hubiera deseado. Hubiera seguido caminando, si no fuera por que el hombre continuaba observándome, con los ojos bien abiertos. Por un momento, pensé que quizás me hablaría..., pero sus labios no se despegaron.

-Nunca va a conseguir nada con esa escoba- observé- ¿para qué barre mientras sigue lloviendo?

-Sí...- contestó el anciano, arrastrando la sílaba lo más posible.- está lloviendo.

-¿No debería ir a..., no lo sé, su casa?- sugerí. Me percaté de que bajo la luz que emitía el foco suspendido sobre la cabeza del hombre, se distinguían claramente las gotas de lluvia cayendo al suelo. Se movía de manera

-Pero aunque llueva..., sí, aunque llueva, yo debo seguir barriendo- contestó él, haciendo oídos sordos a mis palabras. Tal vez, era cierto que aquel hombre estaba loco y me pregunté si acaso lo mejor sería seguir mi camino. Después de todo, aún no podía declararme completamente a salvo, a pesar de haber atravesado casi media ciudad al trote.

-¿Qué pasaría si las personas no perdonaran, cuando el dolor de la traición y la ofensa están aún latentes?- la voz renovada del viejo me detuvo. Todavía no dejaba de barrer bajo el aguacero- ¿qué sucedería si una mujer no fuera capaz de sonreír en medio del amargo llanto?...Ay, señorita, si el mundo pensara como usted, la palabra esperanza hubiera sido borrada de los libros.

-¿Qué quiere decir?...Yo estoy bien.

-No es usted- asintió el anciano con una sonrisa amable. Sus labios entreabiertos dejaban ver un negro y hueco espacio en el interior.

-No, no..., lo otro que dijo.

-Que debo barrer, para que así las personas no pierdan la fe- me explicó él. Su voz jamás abandonó el tono amable, a pesar de que la mía distaba mucho de ser agradable. Pobre viejo..., ya se le había zafado un tornillo.

-Perdóneme, pero usted está demente- comenté.

-Tal vez yo estoy loco, sí...

-No tengo tiempo para sus delirios- mascullé, harta de la aparente pasividad del anciano. Me di media vuelta y me dispuse a abandonar la plaza.

-Sí lo sé...- continuaba diciendo el anciano, elevando cada ves más la voz- las sombras frías se mueven rápido.

Una vez más, sentí la necesidad de mirarle. Había dicho _sombras frías_..., que se movían rápido.

-Pero descuide- continuó él- el calor rehuye a usted también.

Negué con la cabeza. Ese sujeto no estaba en sus cabales, por lo que no tenía por qué tomar en serio sus palarbas. Sólo había sido un contratiempo en el camino, nada más.

-Tengo que irme...

Con pasos rápidos me alejé de él, así como del poste de la iluminación.

-Buena suerte, Lizzie.

-Sí, claro.., suerte- mascullé. Tosí.

La suerte- si es que en verdad existía- no tenía nada que ver. ¿Dónde había estado la suerte cuando más había prescindido de ella? La respuesta era fácil; muy lejos de mí.

Una vez que dejé atrás la plaza, el viejo y el poste eché a correr nuevamente. Doblaba en las esquinas, cruzaba los pasos peatonales..., todo a un ritmo vertiginoso. Seattle daba la impresión de no acabar nunca, pero ¿acaso estaba yo buscando el fin?

A medida que las fuerzas iban abandonándome, comenzaba aminorar el paso hasta recobrar el aliento. Sé que en otras condiciones mi resistencia hubiera sido mucho mejor, pero así, muerta de hambre y de sed como estaba, además de empapada hasta la ropa interior y los zapatos era muy difícil dar mi mejor esfuerzo.

Estaba en medio de uno de aquellos intervalos cuando me sobresaltó el coche que dobló en la esquina.

Me llevé una mano al pecho..., idiota.

Era sólo un coche..., es decir, no tenía por qué desatar tanta paranoia. Estaba en una de las ciudades más pobladas de Washington, no era de extrañar que apareciera un auto en mitad de la madrugada.

Doblé en la esquina, hacia la derecha. Me fue imposible leer el nombre de la calle inscrito en lo alto de la señalización, pues pasé demasiado apurada. Un nudo se me hizo en la boca del estómago cuando comprobé que el coche había doblado en la misma dirección.

No podía ser alguno de los Cullen o sus amigos. Ellos no se molestarían en ser tan cautelosos y tan lentos, simplemente actuarían.

El coche continuó a su ritmo lento, sigiloso, siguiendome la pista. Cuando crucé la calle en la siguiente esquina, tuve que pasar justo por el frente de él. Me tomé mi tiempo, para así poder mirar discretamente por el rabillo del ojos. Las tormentosas gotas de agua poco y nada me dejaron ver, pero al menos pude distinguir la silueta del automóvil. En realidad, era demasiado largo para tratarse de un coche común y corriente.

Seguí por mi rumbo derecho hacia el frente. El Rolls-Royce esperó paciente a que la luz de paso cambiara y cuando ésta lo hizo, viró hacia la derecha.

Una vez más, intenté calmar mis nervios. Eso no significaba ninguna cosa..., ¿verdad? Esa podía ser su ruta determinada, sin tener nada que ver conmigo. Últimamente, ese pensamiento no me había sido muy útil.

El Rolls-Royce siguió avanzando lentamente, torturándome con su marcha.

Veía la siguiente esquina aparecer..., allí era donde tendría que optar una vez más por una dirección. La desorientación constante comenzaba a aburrirme. Cualquiera fuera mi perseguidor, sabía que lograría su cometido de cualquier modo.

Estaba cansada, tenía hambre, tenía frío también y además, no tenía ningún lugar al que ir. Volver con los Cullen, de pronto, se tornó una buena iniciativa y más aún cuando las luces del coche oscuro me alcanzaron, poniéndose ala par. Ladeé el rostro, para evitar mirarlo.

El Rolls-Royce se deslizó junto a mí, por la calle, hasta que la última ventana del coche quedó a mi altura. Entonces, el coche se detuvo. Cuando el vidrio comenzó a bajar, partí a trotar hacia delante.

-Avance- escuché que ordenaba una voz grave. La orden provenía del interior del vehículo. No miré hacia atrás y logré recorrer dos cuadras a un trote moderado, pero desesperado y desgarrador en el interior. Sentía las piernas frías, duras, casi inútiles.

El coche no se dio por vencido y una vez más, me vi encarada ante la última ventana de vidrio opaco, a medio subir. Me detuve, exhausta, y apoyé mi mano sobre el poste del alumbrado que había junto a mí, jadeando.

Contemplé temerosa cómo la ventana desaparecía del todo. Una silueta oscura se ubicada en el interior. Distinguí el perfil grueso, la nariz prominente, pero no fue hasta que se aproximó del todo a la ventana cuando vi las facciones del hombre con nitidez.

Éstas eran gruesas, pero no por ello poco atractivas. El hombre, que no debía de superar los cincuenta años de edad, era poseedor de una espesa barba, combinada con un bigote descrito prolijamente. Las gruesas cejas oscuras se ubicaban sobre los profundos ojos, pálidos ante la luz del foco. Una corta melena negra le caía por delante, ensombreciéndole la cara.

-Muy descortés..., salir arrancando. Esperaba algo más de usted, señorita Niles- me saludó el caballero con tono afable. Tenía la voz grave, refinada por años y años de práctica.

-¿Quién es usted?...- pregunté, dando un paso hacia atrás. Los ojos del individuo captaron inmediatamente i sutil movimiento- No le conozco.

-Pero yo a usted sí, ¿no es así?

-Sólo sabe mi apellido- objeté.

-Su apellido, su nombre..., su vida entera, puede tener la certeza de eso- me desafió él, esbozando una sonrisa.

Sentía que cada una de sus palabras estaban premeditadas, y no podía dejar de cuestionar su veracidad. Tampoco podía ignorar lo que estaba planteando.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- pregunté sin rodeos y sin la más mínima intención de ser cortés. Debí hablar bastante alto, para que mi voz fuera escuchada. Aquella maldita tormenta no se dignaba a amainar en ningún minuto.

-¿Yo? Nada- respondió el hombre con falsa inocencia. Se llevó las manos al regazo..., portaba algún objeto allí.- Sólo he visto que al parecer usted está perdida.

-¿Perdida?- repetí- No, es idea suya. Iba justamente para..., la casa de mi hermanos.

-Ah, viven aquí en Seattle. No tendré problema en llevarla hasta allí. Al contrario, será un placer.

-No gracias, es aquí cerca- me negué. Intenté sonreír, mas me fue imposible. ¡Dios! ¿Ese hombre no se daba cuenta lo embustero que parecía y que era? Nadie que tuviera dos dedos de frente se creería el teatro barato que aquel caballero pretendía ejercer.

-Está lloviendo..., un aventón no le vendría mal.

-He dicho que no...., y gracias- repetí. Esta vez fui capaz de sonreír y reemprendía la marcha. Hice una mueca y maldije por lo bajo cuando el Rolls-Royce volvió a ponerse en marcha. Nuevamente, el caballero de la ventana estuvo a la par mía.

-Recuerdo cuando yo era joven...- comenzó otra vez- me gustaba caminar bajo la lluvia. Pero, nunca me pillé un aguacero como éste.

Lo ignoré y seguí caminando.

-Insisto, debería acompañarme. Vamos, señorita Niles, no arruine la impresión que me han creado de usted. ¿Por qué no me acompaña?

-No suelo subir a los autos de extraños- dije por lo bajo, de forma arisca y con la vista clavada en la acera. No supe si me escuchó o no hasta que respondió.

-Pero yo no soy un extraño, se lo aseguro. Si me acompañara, quizás le podría explicar algunas cosas en el camino.

-No , gracias.

-Sé que hay muchas cosas que quisiera saber.- insistió él. El Rolls- Royce continuaba avanzando a mi ritmo.

-Lo que quiero es que me deje en paz- mascullé, dedicándole una mirada furibunda. Al menos, es intensión tenía.

-Muchas, muchas cosas, que son de su interés. Algunos datos..., información...., no lo sé..., tal vez, algo sobre algún conocido.

Apreté los dientes.

-¿_David Craven_, quizás? – la palabras del hombre me envolvieron firmemente, como si de una soga se tratara. Me detuve en seco. Pestañeé dos veces seguidas y me volteé, aproximándome a la ventana del coche.

-¿Lo conoce?- inquirí con voz grave.

El extraño entrecerró los ojos, he hizo una mueca, pagado de sí mismo. La puerta trasera se abrió, y el caballero se deslizó hacia el lado opuesto, dejando echa la invitación.

Él había mencionado el nombre que más deseaba escuchar en aquel momento. ¿Acaso sabría algo de David? ¿Le conocería?

Los segundos pasaron, las gotas caían implacables y frías, la puerta continuó abierta y el coche detenido.

La tos amenazó con atacarme de nuevo y la duda era grande. Por un lado, se me estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de abandonar el estado de incomodidad y necesidad...., y por el otro, podía quedarme pereciendo en él, sin tener ningún lugar al cual ir.

Ninguna invitación se repitió desde el interior, pero me aventuré a ingresar en el vehículo.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Era casi obvio!

Sabía, con la persistencia que había enseñado al perseguirme, que conseguiría que le acompañara de algún modo u otro. Con esto, hacía las cosas más fáciles..., nada más. También yo estaba siendo inteligente al tomar la decisión, aunque no puedo negar que en gran parte fue tomada por la mención del nombre bendito que pertenecía al dueño de mi corazón y de mi vida.

Era una pena que fuera así de empapada, pero daba la impresión de que el caballero iba preparado, pues los asientos de piel blanca tenían una funda de _nylon_, así como también el respaldo.

Me tomó un tiempo acomodarme, algo que yo misma intenté prolongar lo más posible. Quería que se presentara cualquier pretexto para que tuviera que bajar del coche..., cualquier reacción fuera de lo común que el sujeto pudiera tener, y me alertara con justa razón. Pero no ocurrió nada, pues el caballero continuó sentado indemne a unos centímetros de mí. Parecía mirar por la ventana del lado opuesto.

La puerta terminó por cerrase, arrastrada por mi propia mano. Apenas emitió ruido, y el automóvil aceleró enseguida. Observé que la velocidad, si bien no era tan lenta como cuando me perseguía, no debía superar los sesenta kilómetros por hora.

A ese ritmo, tomó más de lo que hubiera esperado llegar a nuestro de destino, aún incierto para mí.

En el camino, el hombre moreno no despegó los labios, salvo para ofrecerme algo para beber. Su ofrecimiento me pareció sin duda muy tragicómico. Yo estaba prácticamente muriendo de sed..., pero no era agua o jugo lo que tenía precisamente en la cabeza.

Definitivamente, era un mal momento para interactuar con las personas. Mis ansias por volver a beber, se habían acrecentado con el transcurso de las horas, y el venado ofrecido por Alice no había pasado a ser más que un tentempié. Sentía aquel sabor característico que impregnaba mi boca de manera tan frecuente últimamente, y tenía deseos de aplacar aquel vacío casi doloroso que se formaba en mi estómago.

Posé una mano sobre mi rodilla, y apreté la tela del pantalón. La sangre del hombre que tenía junto a mí no presentaba ningún atractivo. Carecía de aroma, fluía demasiado aprisa por sus venas..., yo lo oía. Especiada, diferente...., y muy poco apetecible. Sin embargo, el efluvio que provenía de la parte delantera del Rolls-Royce, adelante, más allá de la ventanilla, era peligrosamente tentador.

Ante la insistencia del caballero moreno, y con la intención de no despertar sospechas de ningún tipo, acepté la oferta que me había hecho. El hombre se inclinó hacia delante, de don sacó un pequeño vaso trasparente del pequeño bar. Lo lleno de un líquido dorado, más espeso que el agua y se volteó para tendérmelo con toda cordialidad. No dijo palabra.

Cogí el vaso y me sorprendí de que mi mano no temblara en cuanto la alcé en el aire. Ese tipo de reacción solía ser muy frecuente en mí. Tal vez, había llegado hasta cierto punto que aquello se había convertido en algo demasiado habitual como para no ser manejable a voluntad.

Creí que sería de mala educación preguntar de qué bebida se trataba, así que guardé silencio y sostuve el vaso entre las manos. El caballero también sirvió una copa para él, pero su bebida era mucho más rojiza que la mía.

-Le ayudará a reponerse- sugirió alzando su copa levemente, ante lo cual no tuve más remedio que si no asentir.

Me acerqué el pequeño vaso a la nariz y lo olisqueé de la manera más disimulada que pude.

Apenas dulce.

Evité mirar la figura de mi compañero de viaje y detecté el aroma inconfundible que identificaba a aquel brebaje como alcohol. Nunca había bebido licor. Nunca jamás en mi vida, pues era bien sabido que no era recomendable cuando el organismo aún no se encontraba preparado para hacerlo. Según mis cálculos, aún me faltaban un par de años para eso, pero decidí beberlo de todas formas. Además, eran tan poca cantidad...., y sería de mala educación rechazar el vaso una vez que ya lo había tomado. Por otro lado, no puedo negar que sentía una enorme curiosidad por probarlo. Es decir, había gente que se volvía adicta al alcohol y que hacían de todo por conseguir un trago...,, ¿debería ser al menos bueno, no?

Una cosa es que no comiera, pues mi organismo no lo necesitaba..., pero no creí que hubieran contraindicaciones en cuanto al alcohol. Además, tenía la esperanza de que el trago ayudara a disipar el aroma que me daba vueltas en la cabeza, el cual provenía de las venas del chofer.

Acerqué el vasito de cristal a mis labios, aún húmedos, y bebí el contenido en breves segundos. Sentí que el líquido bajaba rápidamente por mi garganta, a una velocidad imposible de superar por cualquier otro. Una vez que hubo descendido, cayó con todo su peso dentro mi estómago, dándome la sensación de que est había triplicado su masa. Y luego, vino el adormecimiento.

Un cosquilleo apenas perceptible en un principio se apoderó de las paredes de mi garganta y de mi estómago..., dominándolo por completo. La sensación se prolongó hasta llegar a mi boca, a mi lengua. Se sentía realmente bien, como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, cosa extraña considerando que mi cuerpo se había vuelto diez veces más pesado. El efecto era muy similar al de la anestesia.

Exhalé aire rápidamente y tosí, una reacción espontanea.

-Oh, lo lamento. ¿El whisky es demasiado para usted, señorita Niles?

-No lo suficiente- respondí apenas, tendiéndole el vaso de vuelta. Quería alejarlo lo antes posible de mí.

EL caballero cogió el utensilio de vidrio y lo depositó nuevamente en el pequeño bar. Luego, apoyó la espalda completa en el asiento y bebió de su copa con una apacibilidad envidiable. A veces, cerraba los ojos, y se dedicaba a oler la superficie de la copa, trazando una circunferencia diminuta con ella.

Eran en esos momentos cuando aprovechaba para inspeccionarle, aunque fuera de soslayo. Vi que tanto su chaqueta como su pantalón eran de un color claro, similar al beige, pero nunca tan marrón, y tampoco tan luminoso como el blanco.

El traje era de corte simple, sobrio, pero no por eso dejaba de ser elegante. Un sombrero oscuro reposaba aún sobre su regazo, y se apreciaba el mango de un paraguas curvarse sobre su rodilla izquierda. Los zapatos, oscuros, eran la única parte de su vestimenta que combinaba con el color de su cabello. Bajo la chaqueta, vestía una inmaculada camisa blanca, y sobre esta un chaleco de tono burdeo.

En su cadera, resaltaba la cadena de un reloj dorado, que probablemente estaba oculto entre los pliegues del abrigo.

Nada haría sospechar que aquel hombre era una mala persona, y yo no era quién para juzgarlo. Tal vez no lo fuera..., pero ¿qué intenciones podría tener para acercarse a mí? De seguro, no eran nada buenas.

Había mencionado a David..., ¿qué significaba exactamente eso? ¿Era algo positivo...., acaso simplemente estaría usando el nombre para conseguir lo que en verdad deseaba?

EL caballero alzó la cabeza y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Hizo una mueca, la cual no habría significado nada para otra persona, excepto para mí. Se estaba burlando.

Volteé la cabeza.

Recordé entonces, la mochila que llevaba sobre las piernas, completamente empapada. La abrí, quitando la correa,y miré en el interior.

Genial, pensé en mi fuero interno en cuanto vi todo cuanto llevaba dentro arruinado por el agua. Incluso los billetes habían sufrido la mala suerte de que mi mochila no fuera impermeable. Hice una mueca de disgusto y cerré la mochila con movimientos burdos y rápidos.

Pasamos por una esquina, y vi cómo la luz roja del semáforo se filtraba por la ventana polarizada. Aún oía el ruido de la lluvia golpear contra el extenso techo del Rolls-Royce.

Comencé a preguntarme su acaso alguna vez el caballero de traje claro y prescencia oscura se dignaría a dirigirme la palabra.

Las dos palabras que había pronunciado, y las únicas que fueron capaces de persuadirme para abordar el vehículo, me habían dejado con una ansiedad recurrente. Apenas controlaba mis dedos que insistían en tamborilear sobre el asiento forrado en plástico. Estaba impaciente...

Si ese hombre conocía a David, ¿sabría también lo que había ocurrido? ¿Sabría que acaso Dave tampoco era lo que aparentaba ser?

Pensé una y otra vez, y se me ocurrieron decenas de formas distintas para formular la priimera pregunta que quería hacerle, pero todas me parecían demasiado impertinentes. Me molestaba de sobremanera la actitud taan apacible y desinteresada del sujeto. Parecía ignorar completamente mi presencia, como si no existiera nada más que lo que era capaz de observar a través de la ventana de Rolls-Royce.

Calculé que habían pasado al menos unos treinta minutos de viaje cuando comencé a sentirme fatigada. El peso del licor, se propago desde mi estómago hasta el resto de los lugares del cuerpo, en especial a los hombros y a los párpados.

Cerré los ojos, para aclararme la vista, mas lo único que conseguía fue que al abrirlos nuevamente, la imagen de la amplia estancia del vehículo se había distorsionado. Me giré, para ver la figura del hombre, y sólo conseguí ver su insistente sonrisa cortés, pero esta vez de manera doble. Ponrto veía todos los objetos duplicados..., triplicados, multiplicados una infinidad de veces. Y no sólo las imágenes, sino que también lo sonidos, quienes comenzaron a ser interferidos, alterados y muy confusos.

-¿Se siente bien, señorita Niles?- distinguía apenas la exclamación del caballero. Uno de sus manos se posó sobre mi brazo, y su tacto me quemó como lava incandescente..., tanto, que me hizo fruncir el ceño. De todos modos, no era de extrañar, puesto que todo mi cuerpo ahora ardía en la más absoluta impaciencia.

-Hace mucho..., calor- sé que dije esas palabra. Sé que le ordené a mi cerebro decirlas, más no las escuché. Me lelvé una mano al cuello, donde bajé el cierre de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

La temperatura había aumentado considerablemente dentro del vehículo, y también su prescencia se veía afectada por la tonalidad anaranjada que había adquirido el escenario en al cual me encontraba.

-No..., no me siento bien. ¿Qué me ha hecho?..., ¿qué me ha dado?

-Duerma- sentenciaron varias voces a coro. Todas iguales, todas sincronizadas.

-Ayúdeme- aferré una de mis manos en alguna de las extremidades del hombre. No medí la fuerza que utilicé, y fui capaz de percibir lo mucho que enterré mis uñas en su carne.

El calor quemaba tanto que comenzaba a doler.

-Descanse – el coro de voces graves al unísono volvió a dar su certera respuesta.

Abría los ojos de manera exagerada, y por un segundo, creí que mi forma de percibir la realidad se había normalizado. Luego, retornó la irregularidad y me encontré de cara con el oscuro fondo de la cabina del Roll-Royce.

-Levántese...

Fui llevada hasta el cielo en un ascenso infinito y que no requirió de ningún esfuerzo por mi parte. Me acomodé en la suave superficie de una nube y tendí mis brazos hacia ambos lados, para disfrutarla en toda su extensión. Me deleite viendo como el resto del cielo incalculable continuaba su ascenso obre mí, aunque su desenfoque fuera casi vertiginoso. Mi nube aterciopelada, blanda...., confortable. Y se mecía de un lugar a otro, lentamente, deslizándose por sobre la tierra y los destinos de los hombres.

Entonces, caí.

La caída fue tan repentina como breve.

En dos o tres segundos, ya abría abierto los ojos, había lanzado un grito de exclamación y saltado fuera de la superficie sobre la cual yacía instantes atrás.

Un montón de sábanas blancas estaban revueltas sobre el lecho...., paredes claras, con un diseño que evocaba algún motivo florido..., bajo mis pies el entablado de madera..., y sobre mi cabeza una lámpara que se asemejaba más a un candelabro.

Desde un espacio distinto, llegó hasta a mí la melodía aguda que producía el cantar de un pájaro.

Las cortinas un tanto rústicas oscurecían toda la habitación, y entre sus hebras se traslucía la evidente luminosidad del día. Me aproximé hacia ellas y las separé de un tirón.

La luz penetró en la estancia, encandilándome al primer momento. Me costó enfocar la vista y distinguir que me encontraba afrente a una gran ventana con marcos de madera blanca. Me froté los ojos, para asegurarme de lo que veía era cierto.

No es que fuera algo increíble, no...., es que no tenía registro en la memoria de haber llegado a aquel sitio con mis propios pies.

Examiné lo que se encontraba al otro lado de la barrera de cristal. Me hallaba en algún piso superior..., puesto que el jardín que veía se ubicaba varios metros más abajo. La extensión de terreno terminaba varios metros más hacia el frente, delimitados por una cerca. Más allá de ella, sólo había más y más vegetación.

El sol, relucía en lo alto, triunfante y orgulloso de haber vencido en la batalla una vez más, regalándonos a nosotros, habitantes de la superficie, un poco de aquella vitalidad que lo embriagaba a diario. A pesar de que su luz era bastante cegadora, agradaba más que importunar. El jardín que se extendía dentro del cerco, era cruzado por pequeño camino empedrado, que serpenteaba a través de los distintos arbustos. Muchas de las flores, por no decir todas, eran rosas. No habría imaginado que existiera tal variedad de colores de pétalos.

La escarcha aún estaba presente sobre los tallos y las hojas de las plantas, centelleando al sol, haciendo gala de su resistencia inútil.

Intenté aclararme la mente, para entender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Jamás había estado en aquel sitio antes.

La corriente de pensamientos se detuvo en cuanto vi una silueta aparecer entre los espesos follajes del jardín.

Al principio, creí que se trataba de un individuo, pero pronto distinguí a dos personas. Eran un hombre y una mujer. Ella iba envuelta en un vestido blanco, mientras que él era una sombra negra desde el cuello hasta los pies. Los brazos de él la rodeaban a ella con ternura, y reían a medida que avanzaban por el sendero.

Las facciones de ella eran finas, mas corrientes. Las de él, eran hermosas y divinas.

La perfección y la imperfección caminaban juntas por la ruta serpenteante, encantándose la una a la otra.

No pude distinguir su rostros hasta que acercaron lo suficiente. Se me produjo una enorme confusión en cuanto vi a Isabella seguida por Edward. Continuaban riendo, ella de forma estrepitosa y él de modo encantador.

La risa de ella fue la que más perduró en el espacio, llenando el inmenso silencio que se extendía por todas partes.

Fue cuando entonces eso no fue más que un recuerdo. Volví a caer.

Abría los ojos y salté de la cama. Asustada y desconcertada, más incluso que antes, me encontré con las sábanas inmaculadamente albas sobre el lecho revuelto. El piso entablado y las paredes claras. La cortina cerrada y el candelabro pendiendo del techo. Todo era exactamente igual.

El silbido melodioso de un pajarito provino del exterior. Me aproximé una vez más a las cortinas y las abrí de golpe.

El hermoso jardín volvía a estar ante mi ojos.

La mente quería jugarme una mala pasada...., eso estaba haciendo..., era lo más seguro.

-Sí, eso debe ser- musité, golpeando los dedos de la mano derecha sobre la palma de la mano contraria.

-Esperé atenta a que la escena continuara. Incluso, me aproximé más a la ventana, para ver con claridad cuando Edward y Bella aparecieran caminando entremedio del jardín.

Esperé, impaciente y atenta..., pero nada sucedió.

El silencio no fue roto por la risa corriente de Isabella y el paisaje no fue embellecido por la presencia deslumbrante del que hasta hace un tiempo atrás había dicho ser mi hermano.

Abandoné la ventana y me dirigí hasta la puerta, la cual marcaba la salida de la alcoba. No sabía qué me esperaba allá afuera. Después de los últimos sucesos, tenía la irracional sensación de que al otro lado de la puerta bien podría encontrarse el mismísimo infierno, con el sufrir eterno aguardando por mi llegada y las llamas esperando por tocar la piel de mi cuerpo.

Y aunque así fuera, había aprendido que algo así no debía sorprenderme. Si no hubiera sido capaz de comprender eso, puedo tener por seguro que hubiera perdido la razón hace mucho tiempo.

Posé la mano en el pomo y lo giré. En un principio, tuve miedo de encontrarme con una salida trancada y suspiré aliviada en cuanto comprobé que no era así.

Abrí la puerta y di un paso con un pie descalzo.

* * *

_ ¿Qué hago yo escribiendo? Juro que a veces lo pienso y me parece demasiado gracioso. Al fin, digamos que esto no es lo mío._

_Cada vez hay menos tiempo para actualizar, y cada vez siento que pierdo más el tiempo escribiendo. No sé por qué me desanimó de forma tan fácil. Sé que si no continuara sería algo que no reflejaría más que debilidad por mi parte, pero realmente ánimos faltan, y mucho._


	53. Confesiones

_N/A: Leer entre líneas._

* * *

Confesiones

Me deslicé rápidamente por el piso cubierto de tablones de madera. Mis pasos apenas emitían un pequeño ruido.

Recorrí el estrecho pasillo de paredes blancas hasta llegar al pie de una escalera larga y estrecha, que descendía de forma recta hacia la planta inferior. Inspeccioné el lugar con detenimiento, aunque mi campo de visión no fuera demasiado amplio. Oí el sonido nítido y molesto de unas manecillas de reloj.

Qué bien, más relojes, pensé para mis adentros.

Cuando puse una mano sobre la baranda de la escalera, me percaté que la tela de la manga no me era familiar. Entonces, me llevé una mano a la pesada pero suave tela que me cubría el cuerpo.

-¿Y esto?- se trataba de una bata de levantar de pálido color cielo. La prenda se sujetaba a mi cuerpo por el nudo que apretaba mi cintura. Me sentí un tanto incómoda cuando me di cuenta de que no llevaba absolutamente nada bajo la bata. Aquella era mi única prenda en ese momento.

Como fuera..., primero tenía que averiguar lo que había sucedido. Luego, tendría tiempo para el pudor y la vergüenza.

Me apreté aún más el nudo de la bata y bajé por los escalones de madera desteñida. Dos de ellos crujieron cuando les puse los pies encima, y no alcancé a llegar al antepenúltimo cuando me detuve. Había quedado ante mi vista parte de la sala principal de aquella casa, la cual se ubicaba a mano derecha.

El juego de sillones y sofá eran de desteñido rojo, los cuales combinaban con el caoba rojizo de los muebles y los junquillos, y el piso y contrastaba con la claridad de las paredes y el dorado de los adornos.

Pero lo que me detuvo, no fue el buen gusto de la decoración de la estancia, sino la persona que se hallaba ocupando uno de los sillones. El hombre moreno de facciones marcadas se encontraba en el sillón más cercano a la escalera, mas quedaba de espaldas a ella, por lo que el hombre no me vio. Yo le reconocí tan sólo por su cabellera. Había sustituido el traje claro por uno marrón y sostenía un libro entre sus manos.

No me atreví a hablar para manifestar mi presencia..., no quería equivocarme en la elección respecto a la forma de cómo dirigirme a aquel hombre.

-Elizabeth- mi nombre había sido pronunciado desde otro lugar..., del lado izquierdo. Conocía esa voz, puesto que ninguna de las que había escuchado antes y después de conocerle siquiera se habían asemejado. Miles de estructuras distintas se quebraron dentro de mi cuerpo, quedando dispersas para ser unidas. Contuve el aire cuando me volteé hacia el lado contrario...., no quería llevarme una desilusión. Para mi fortuna- y mi alegría y mi dicha, y mi eterna felicidad- no fue así como sucedió.

Quise decir que era extraordinariamente dichosa en ese momento, pues quise gritar que todo lo malo ya había quedado atrás. Quise decir tantas cosas y evoqué tantos sentimientos, que no fui capaz de sintetizar todo y resumirlo en una idea que fuera comprensible.

-¡David!- exclamé, casi en un grito exultante y eufórico cuando me precipité escaleras abajo para correr a su encuentro.

De pie, llamándome, con sus ojos descubiertos.

No podía creer que él estuviera tan cerca..., que él estuviera allí. Sentí sus brazos rodearme y no tuve dudas de que no se trataba de un sueño. Hubiera derramado mil lágrimas, e incluso de sangre, con tal de que no hubiese sido así y no despertase de un momento a otro con la sensación de haber caído de la novena nube.

Apreté el cuerpo de David con fuerza, como si él fuera agua que pudiera escurrirse entre ms dedos. Ya me había separado de él una vez, y había experimentado- por vez primera en la vida- el dolor de separarse del ser amado. No iba a volver a pasar por eso otra vez..., no si de mí dependía.

Era su mismo aroma, su mismo cuerpo, su misma voz...., las horas que había pasado separada de él no existían simplemente. El tiempo que pasé lejos de su compañía no había sido más que una pesadilla. En realidad, David jamás había acudido a mi departamento a exigirme que me marchara, y el señor Cooper continuaba ejerciendo su función como portero del edificio de Richard.

Suspiré sobresaltada y me aparté instantáneamente de David, pero no del todo. Lo que quería hacer, era mentirme a mí misma y dudo sinceramente que las personas sean capaces de engañar al propio genio tras el engaño. La separación si había ocurrido.

Lo que yo había visto aquella noche de lluvia en verdad sí había sucedido. El señor Cooper estaba muerto.

No podía simplemente borrar y acomodar la realidad para que fuera más grata apra mí. Si la vida fuera así, completamente configurable, tengo por seguro que la felicidad eterna tendría un hueco en el mundo.

David me miró con ojos cautelosos, como si los suyos intentaran decodificar lo que se ocultaba tras los míos.

Eran sus mismos ojos de color claro, puesto que llevaba las lentillas puestas.

-Pero...-farfullé, meneando la cabeza- ¿cómo?

Poco me importaba la presencia de alguien más si contaba con la de David, pero no pude ignorar cuando el caballero de cabellos oscuros se levantó de sus asiento, dejando el libro sobre una mesa junto al sillón.

-Le dijo que no se arrepentiría, señorita Niles- comentó en voz alta mientras se quitaba las gafas ópticas.

Su semblante a la luz natural del día era mucho menos amedrentador.

¿Se imagina en qué calle de Seattle estaría si la hubiera dejado allí, como era su voluntad?- continuó el hombre con su característica benevolencia. Se acercó a nosotros con paso confiado e inmediatamente interrogué a David con la mirada. Él no parecía estar sorprendido ante la presencia y los dichos del caballero.

-Elizabeth, quiero presentarte a Ibrahim Crabtree.- intervino David, de forma muy coloquial. Intenté reaccionar de manera formal, pero casual. Aún así, no pude evitar relacionar nombres.

-¿Ibrahim? ¿Tu tío? – exclamé, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. ¿Cómo es que su tío inglés de pronto aparecía aquí?

David asintió con una sonrisa forzada, por lo que puse que debía ser cortés. Me volteé hacia el hombre moreno, que ahora me tendía la mano humildemente. Sus labios apenas se curvaban lo suficiente para parecer cordial.

No sin un poco de reticencia- pues no debía olvidar que aquel hombre me había traído sesada hasta..., donde quiera que estuviera ahora- estreché su mano con la mía y sy sonrisa se ensanchó. Al contrario de la tranquilidad de su tío, David parecía estar rígido como una estatua a mi lado. Cogió sutilmente mi muñeca y la apartó de la mano de Ibrahim, para luego continuar con toda normalidad el encuentro.

El moreno continuó hablando.

-David me había hablado mucho de ti. Estaba ansioso por conocerte- comentó.

-Debo decir que me sorprende. Viviendo en lugares separados, pensé que habíais perdido el contacto- apostillé, recordando lo que Dave me había contado sobre su tío días antes. Había dicho que era hermano de madre..., que había sido una mala influencia para Tom.

-Es cierto.- intervino David- fui muy despreocupado en ese aspecto.

-Pues, querido sobrino, no tengo más remedio que si no encontrarte la razón. Me dolió bastante tu partida, y mucho más que no me llamarás de vez en cuando para darme noticias tuyas y de tu hermano.- se lamentó Ibrahim. Y luego, recobrando el entusiasmo- pero ya no hay motivos para pensar en el pasado. Lo importante es que ahora nos hemos vuelto a encontrar.

Ibrahim colocó una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de David, quien se removió incómodo en su pocsión.

-Así es, tío.- asintió con solemnidad. El moreno rió brevemente.

-¿Acaso me he portado como un mal tutor? De no ser por mí, ahora este pequeño encanto estaría quien sabe dónde y en qué condiciones.

-Por supuesto, Ibrahim...., te lo agradezco.- reiteró Dave.

-Bueno, ahora llévatela- le ordenó su tío- seguramente han de tener mucho de qué hablar. Yo os avisaré cuando se sirva el almuerzo.

Ibrahim, que se había dirigido con la vista exclusivamente a su sobrino, se giró hacia mí. David le ganaba por un poco más de media cabeza en altura, y aún así seguía superándome a mí.

-Señorita Niles- se despidió, cogiendo mi mano derecha. Luego se inclinó, la acercó a sus labios, y despositó un beso cortés en ella.

Cuando Ibrahim se apartó, David me tomó por los hombros para guirme rápida y nuevamente escaleras arriba. Subimos en apenas unos segundos por la estructura recta y en muchos menos caminamos por el pasillo hasta el cuarto en el que había despertado. Una vez dentro, David cerró la puerta y de forma disimulada- aunque no lo suficiente para mi audición- sacó una llave del bolsillo y la introdujo en la cerradura para luego girarla.

Se quedó de cara a la puerta dándome la espalda a mí.

Caminé insegura por el cuarto, sin tener la certeza de cómo empezar. Juntaba las manos y las volvía a abrir, impaciente, hasta que ya no pude más con el estrés y me dejé caer en la pequeña silla de tapiz blanco que había frente a la cama. Aún nadie había hablado.

David se guardó la llave en el bolsillo, sin voltearse y yo decidí que tendría que ser yo quien empezara. Determiné, también- no sin mucha desconfianza- que no podía peritir que se me engañara esta vez. Quería todo y lo quería completo.

-Tú..., comencé en voz alta y apuntándole con el índice- tú tienes mucho que explicarme.

David, con su apariencia cansada, dio media vuelta.

-Lo sé- contestó y avanzó hacia mí.

-Y tendrás que contarme, porque quiero saber- le advertí, con el dedo aún señalándole.

-También lo sé.

-Y es que tendrás que hacerlo- reiteré una vez más.

-Esta bien- musitó él, no muy convencido. Definitivamente, el tema no era de su agrado. David caminó hasta sentarse sobre la cama, de modo que ambos quedamos frente a frente y prácticamente casi a la misma altura.

-¿No vas a poner resistencia?- inquirí un tanto desconcertada. Sabía que cuando volviera a reencontrar a Dave- porque algo en mí siempre supo que volvería a encontrarme con él- yo no iba a ser capaz de contener toda las dudas que tenía en la nube sobre mi cabeza. Tenía claro que cuando le encontrara no me quedaría sin una buena explicación, aunque, claro...., nunca pensé que le reencontraría tan pronto. Como mínimo, pensé que se negaría a hablar del asunto..., o que me distraería con una de sus respuestas a medias, por lo que me sorprendió la actitud pasiva y dominada que había adquirido en ese instante.

-No- respondió él, de manera seria- quiero acabar con todo lo antes posible.

¿Qué quería decir con todo? ¿Qué estaba pensando hacer?

-¿Con todo?- le interrogué, entornando los ojos.

-Todos tenemos nuestros límites. Yo estoy a punto de colapsar.- El rostro de David no distaba mucho del que recordara aquel día en el que abandoné Vancouver. Desanimado, tenso, nerviosos y casi agonizante.

-Entonces, díme. Cuéntame, desahógate...., no te guardes más aquello que te tiene de esa forma.

David frunció el ceño y juntó las manos, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas.

-No quiero que me odies- dijo por lo bajo, mas yo era capaz de oír sus palabras con claridad.

-Soy una persona empática..., creo. No sería capaz de odiarte..., nunca. Es algo que no está escrito en mi genes- eso casi era una declaración de amor. Casi, porque intenté restarle toda la emoción a mis oraciones, y por descontado, no mirar los ojos de David ni siquiera un segundo.

-Ni siquiera te molestaría que te dijera que me acerqué por ti por puro interés?- intervino el con voz grave.

_No le mires._

-¿Qué? ¿interés has dicho? –farfullé.

-Así fue al comienzo- respondió él. Le conocía tan bien que era capaz de saber que intentaba importar la voz fría y serena con la que se dirigía a mí- siempre supe lo especial que eras.

-Lo que dices no tiene pies ni cabeza.- apunté- Tú y yo nos conocimos por mera coincidencia. Si yo no hubiese enfermado, Steve no me hubiera llevado a la enfermería.

-Esta bien, el destino jugó un poco a mí favor. Que te encontrara fue casualidad, pero todo el resto no fue más que..., estrategia más estrategia.

-No te entiendo- dije meneando la cabeza, impaciente.

-Aquel día en que nos conocimos, yo había ido a retirar unos documentos, una carta de recomendación y mi finiquito, pues hace una semana había renunciado.

-Sabía que habías renunciado..., una chica en la clase me lo confió.- añadí, recordando a la muchacha que se sentaba frente a mí en Matemáticas. - ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo volviste luego?

-No perdía demasiado al dejar ese trabajo, pues podía permitirme vivir bastante bien con el de la universidad, por lo que lo económico no fue un impedimento. Estaba harto del sistema, de las clases, de Thomas desobedeciéndome a cada instante. Amaba mi trabajo, por eso lo escogí..., pero no podía arriesgarme de tal manera. Incluso convivir entre las personas ya era todo un riesgo, incluso más para estudiantes a mi cargo.

-¿Un riesgo?

-La cuestión era que había desertado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer luego.- continuó Dave, ignorando mi pregunta- Estaba esperando cuando apareció Stephen cargándote, apenas. No tuviste que acercarte más de un metro para saber que era distinta. Conocía a los de tu clase, los de piel fría, casi traslúcida y bocas inescrupulosas. Los odiaba....

David apretó los puños. Casi podía palpar lo difícil que resultaba para él tener que decirme todo aquello abiertamente. Piel fría, traslúcida y bocas sin escrúpulo..., eso sólo podía corresponder a una sola cosa, y una nudo se me hizo en la garganta. Había sospechado que David conocía algo sobre mi real naturaleza..., pero jamás imaginé que tanto.

-Pero te tendí la mano y te cargué entre mi brazos, planeando en ese preciso momento en cómo acabar con tu vida.- David seguía hablando, lleno de pesar en los recuerdos.

-Me ayudaste- le recordé.

-Pero sólo para poder ser yo quien acabara contigo- exclamó él subiendo el volumen de la voz. Estaba al borde de la desesperación y por primera vez en la vida..., sentí miedo de él y de lo que pudiera hacer.

-No..., es que tú..., siempre fuiste tan amable.

-Eso fue sólo una interpretación..., un teatro, y tú caíste en él. No me tardó mucho en concebir que tu eras diferente, incluso para los de tu mismo linaje. Tu piel era pálida, pero nunca tan alba como a nieve y el sol no obtenía destellos de ella.

Tu corazón latía, lento pero constante e intermitente. Ingerías comida como cualquier otro humano, y sin embargo no comías en exceso. Eras bella, pero no en demasía y tu sentidos a veces me hacían pensar que no pasabas de ser una persona corriente. Eras un embrollo de problemas..., algo inexplicable, indescriptible. Por una parte, te repudiaba, porque las leyes naturales que existen desde que el mundo es mundo me obligaban a hacerlo. Y por otro, no era capaz de evitar quedar prendado de todo el encanto y la vulnerabilidad que me presentabas.

-¡Me odiabas!

-Pero no porque quisiera hacerlo- se apresuró a aclarar- estaba obligado. Incluso engañado en un primer momento, cuando pensaba que eras quien en realidad no eres.

-Pero fui cambiando.- le recordé. Si antes no me asemejaba tanto a un ser inmortal, ahora era más eso que humana.

-Sí, y lo he notado. Sufría cuando veía que día tras día te ibas congelando más en los segundos del tiempo, cuando casi ya no tenías apetito por comer. Tu parte sana había podido más conmigo que cualquier otra.

Fue esa parte la que me hizo considerar que mi vida hasta ese entonces no había sido más que un suplicio.

Llegué a amarte como ni siquiera había sido capaz de amarme a mí mismo. Mis palabras que hablaban de sentimientos, mis atenciones y mis cariños nunca fueron parte de la estrategia que habíamos ideado para quitarte del camino. Lo que siento por ti es lo único verdadero que tengo.

-¿Habían ideado? ¿Había alguien más involucrado en esto? – exclamé, consternada. No sé cómo tuve tanto autocontrol como para no salir corriendo de aquella slaa. Ah, si, cierto...no sabía en qué remoto lugar me hallaba, ni como escapar de allí.

-Tom- asintió David, y su respuesta no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Siempre sentí una especie de rechazo por el hermano menor de Dave. Y era lógico que él por mi también. Incluso, recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto. Ni siquiera habíamos hablado cuando pasó junto a mí en el pasillo del instituto y me pasó a llevar de forma intencional. Lo había echo también por la tarde..., dos veces en el mismo día.

-Eso explicaría su apatía. Concluí, de forma cortante. Las palabras de David me habían herido en lo más hondo y había sido más lacerante que cualquier golpe- él no sabía disimular su desprecio como tú.

-No era desprecio lo que yo sentía por ti- me corrigió Dave- era..., rechazo, aversión, como quieras llamarlo. Jamás sentí ese odio que profesaba hacia los de tu clase. En el fondo siempre supe que no eras como ellos.

-¿Por qué ese odio, Dave? – le iterrogué. Creí que llamándole de esa forma dejaba en claro que no me estaba alejando de él. Estaba dispuesta a mantener mi actitud pasiva hasta que fuera oportuno- ¿Pro qué odias tanto a los que son como yo?

-El sentimiento de rechazo es inherente en mí, en Tom, en Ibrahim...., en cualquiera que se asemeje a nosotros. Que yo intentara explicar eso, es como si quisiera buscar la razón de por qué las cosas existen y de dónde provienen.

-¿Acaso la naturaleza nos ha jugado en contra?

-Es muy parecido a eso. De hecho, creo que yo intenté jugar en contra de lo que ya estaba establecido- David esbozó una sonrisa que se transmitió a sus ojos. Demasiado tarde; ya había mirado dentro de ellos.- Mas creo que las cosas sí tienen una razón de ser, aunque nadie pueda ser capaz aún de determinarlas. Algún día ancerá el gran pensador que sepa decirle al resto los motivos de cada una de los seres y los objetos existen. Hasta ese entonces, voy a bajar la cabeza y a aceptar de que simplemente contra las razones elementales no se puede marchar.

-¿Estás bajando los brazos? Si entendí bien, acabas de aceptar que simplemente tu y yo deberíamos estar separados. Y más eso; enemistados.

-Confrontados y con deseos de acabar con la vida del otro. Sí, eso es exactamente lo que he querido decir- me confirmó David.

-Probablemente, ahora estaría temblando de puro miedo- confesé.- y en realidad, sí lo estoy...., pero por dentro. También estor llorando. Mi cara esta empapada en lágrimas y apenas puedo mantener mi voz calma para que tu me entiendas. Estoy al borde de la histeria y la pena me está consumiendo por dentro. La única manera que encuentro para manifestarla es a través de mis palabras, las que me cuesta dotar de emoción a cada segundo....Y me parte el corazón la idea que has formulado en tu mente. Pero no puedo expresarlo..., me es imposible perder el control de esa manera y derramar algo que ya en mis ojos no habita. Es ésta maldita condición la que me mantiene separada de ti, y que me presenta como una persona aparentemente insensible.

-Sé que no lo eres.- me aseguró él, con añoranza en los ojos- Creo que llegue a conocerte lo suficiente como para saber cuando te sientes de tal y tal manera, y cuando no. Sé lo que han hecho mis revelaciones en tu corazón. Sé que apenas tienes la entereza de quedarte aquí, sentada hablando conmigo, que no hago más que lastimarte.

-En verdad no quiero seguir oyendo- reconocí, haciendo una mueca con los labios.

.Pero yo quiero que oigas.- me pidió él, aunque era más que seguro que iba a imponer su voluntad a toda costa. Guardé silencio y esperé a que continuara.

David había bajado la vista, por lo que ya no veía más sus ojos. Eso, hasta que volvió a levantar la cabeza, y una sola gota, cristalina y solitaria cayó desde su ojos derecho hasta el entablado de madera. Mis ganas de llorar nunca habían sido tan desesperantes.

-Entonces, había ideado la manera de acabar contigo- murmuró David, continuando con su relato- Tom quiso hacerlo desde el primer día que te le apareciste en el pasillo del instituto, mas el motivo no supo hasta que yo le conté sobre mi encuentro contigo. Eras una amenaza y debíamos deshacernos de ti, pero no queríamos despertar sospecha, pues no teníamos gran intención de tener que mudarnos pronto. Cuando dejamos a Ibrahim, yo me propuse establecer un hogar para que Tom pudiera terminar de educarse con normalidad, pues me había negado a que ese fuera el fin de nuestras vidas.

-No quería ir de ciudad en ciudad, pues eso distaba mucho de una familia estable. Entonces, llegabas tú, arruinando todos mi propósitos. ¿Cómo iba a a controlarse Tom, si debía verte cada día? ¿ Cómo iba a contenerse para no lanzarse sobre ti y atacarte a plena luz del día? No podía permitir que eso sucediera, y además, tampoco sabíamos si era posible que ese rechazo que sentíamos hacia ti fuera mutuo. Era demasiado riesgo..., habían cosas en juego.

-¿Decidiste matarme para que Tom no lo hiciera primero? –exclamé, anonadada.

-Decidi hacerlo porque no quería problemas. Thomas es joven, y aún no posee el autocontrol necesario. Podría decir lo mismo de ti. No podía dejar el asunto en manos de un par de adolescentes, porque sin duda terminaría mal.

-Entonces decidiste asesinarme- concluí con enojo.

-Sí, pero fue sólo para mantenernos a salvo.

-¡Te comportaste como un egoísta!

-Ni siquiera lo hacía por mí. Era por Tom.- intentó explicar David. Las palabras habían comenzado a salirse de control- Antes de ti, él era la única preocupación que tenía. Thomas se convirtió en mi responsabilidad y en la razón que me movía a mantenerme vivo.

-¿Por qué no acabaste conmigo, David?- espeté molesta-..., Las cosas hubieran ido más fáciles, así tal y como lo habías planeado. Te hubieras ahorrado la molestia de tener ahora a este problema frente ati.

Me había llevado una mano al pecho, convertida en puño y me había golpeado. Sostuve la mirada en alto, fija en los ojos líquidos de él., quien volvió a anegar con la cabeza.

-No has entendido nada- replicó- ¿No prestaste atención hace un rato cuando te he dicho que te amaba? ¿No entendiste cuando confesé que había caído a tu pies y que la caída había sido la más dolorosa que había sufrido? ¿No mencioné acaso que mi odio..., mi repudio se había mezclado de una manera extraña e incomprensible con el sentimiento más puro y más grande que un ser pensante es capaz de experimentar?

-N lo habías dicho de esa forma. Señalé. Las recientes palabras de David me otorgaban cierta esperanza. Aún albergaba sentimientos buenos hacia mí.

-Pero eso fue lo que quise decir, lo que siempre he querido decir y gritar hasta desgarrarme la garganta y acabar con mi vida- anunció él con vehemencia- Fue por eso que te salvé. Evité que algo malo te sucediera mientras estuvo a mi alcance. La primera, fue la noche en la qe estabas en mi apartamento. Esa vez, fue necesario arrojarte al agua, sin saber si serías capaz de nadar o no.

-¿Me salvaste arrojándome a la piscina?

-Tom estaba listo para....,- David suspiró. Miró por la ventana, donde los rayos del sol penetraban. La luminosidad del cuarto contrastaba con lo siniestra que se había tornado nuestra charla- era una emboscada.

Si no hacía alguna cosa, al segundo siguiente iba a estar muerta.

No pude articular palabra. Recordaba a la perfección aquel día, ene l que Dave me había arrojado a la piscina del jardín sin motivo alguno. Recordé también, que luego encontré la sala de estar de su piso convertida en un caos.

-Cuando Tom lo comprendió, se volvió contra mí. Amenazó con retornar a Inglaterra, y lo atajé en el apartamento. No podía permitir que volviera para ser instruido por las influencias oscuras de Ivrahim.

-Tú y Tom provocaron todo el desastre en tu sala- me aventuré a afirmar y David asintió.

-Quise imperdible que se marchara..., él me recriminó por mi afán en protegerte. Tenía razón, pues prácticamente yo le había prometido que juntos íbamos a acabar contigo y a solucionar el inconveniente.

Pero tuve que fallarle..., tuve que hacerlo, porque de otro modo no me perdonaría jamás el haberte condenado al fin.

-No sé cómo no fui capaz de entenderlo antes- me lamenté, frunciendo el ceño. Una vez más, había descubierto ser más boba de lo que pensaba- era tan obvio.

-La segunda vez- prosiguió David, aclarándose la voz- fue antes de Navidad. Thomas estaba convencido de que todo resultaría a la perfección y que quedaríamos limpios de cualquier posible acusación. Después de todo, accidentes automovilísticos ocurren todos lo días. El problema era que yo dudaba firmemente en que fueras tan fácil de vencer.

Por un segundo, me quedé muda. Sentí como la sangre, lenta, pero presente, abandonaba todo mi rostro, dejándolo rígido e inmóvil. Pronto todo mi cuerpo estuvo en esa condición. Abría la boca con esfuerzo y detuve el aire dentro de mis pulmones. No me avergonzó contraer el rostro en una mueca de dolor, porque la revelación de Dave se había transformada en una estaca que me partáa en dos.

El que tenía ahí al frente, era a la personas que más amaba en el mundo. Era el único ser por el cual estaría dispuesta a dar mi vida..., que lo que me decía era imposible de asimilar.

David había estado en lo correcto; yo no había resultado tan fácil de vencer y el accidente apenas había causado estragos en mi cuerpo. Mas sí lo hizo en mi mente y sobre todo en mi alma, porque había masacrado el cuerpo de Richard. _Mi Richard_...., alguien a quién yo amaba también. Alguien que por causa de David, de su hermano y en última estancia, por mi existencia, ahora se encontraba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Por ese motivo, estuve apunto de ser yo misma quien acabara con su vida, cuando me sintiera tentada por beber su sangre.

-Estoy gritando de dolor, David- fue todo lo que conseguí articular, con voz ahogada. El se lamentó con un gesto compasivo, mas continuó hablando.

-Le dije a Tom que no daría resultado, pero él insistió, y no tuve más remedio que apoyarlo.- me explicó encogiéndose de hombros. – Él lo haría con o sin mi consentimiento. Si de algo sirve, no le ayudé.

-Pero lo permitiste.

-Permitir es muy diferente a intervenir.- señaló- además, tenía plena confianza de que saldrías ilesa, tal y como ocurrió.

¡Ja! y yo inventándole mentiras para que el no supiera que yo iba en el coche con Richard. ¡Él lo sabía y de sobra!

-Tom hizo alguna cosa con los frenos, ¿ no es así?- inquirí y David tan sólo asintió. Le tomó unos segundos proseguir.

-Después me sentí enormemente culpable..., te vi sufrir a ti por causa de Richard.

-No sé cómo no tenías vergüenza de acompañarme en el hospital, a metros del pobre.- mascullé con desdén.

Poco a poco, David se había encargado de ir borrando el camino de sentimientos me llevaban hasta él. El dragón comenzó a emerger bajo el camino, arrasando con todo.

-No quería dejarte sola.

-No querías que me escapara de tu control..., eso era- afirmé con toda certeza.

-Temía por ti.., por lo que pudieras hacer.

-Pero debiste temer más por lo que tú pudieras hacerme- le recriminé- Si hubieras pensado apenas un segundo en mí, te hubieras alejado en cuanto me conociste.

-Ese asunto ya lo he explicado, tú misma me pedías que no te abandonara...., por lo demás, necesitabas apoyo y yo me sentía motivado a dártelo.

-Cínico- mascullé.

-No me interesa lo que digas ahora. Estás herida..., no quieres comprender razones y tus palabras son moldeadas por el impacto y la sorpresa.

-No sé cómo pude ser tan tonta- murmuré, más para mí misma que para él- Tan ilusa.

-Yo dejé de odiarte. Pronto, no podía sentir por ti otra cosa que no fuera amor, tal y como es ahora. Armé todo para que pudieras salir de aquel lugar, para que Tom no consiguiera darte caza.

-¡¿Darme caza?!- exclamé- ¿Estás demente?

-Cuando vio que sus intentos fracasaron, Tom buscó la manera de contactar a Ibrahim. Temía que mi hermano fuera tan ingenuo como para hacer eso, pero lo hizo- David comenzó a hablar más bajo de lo normal- Lógicamente, comprenderás que Ibrahim no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de volver a encontrarnos y llegar a imponer su voluntad por sobre la nuestra. Es fue la tercera vez, la del dia veintinueve.

Estuve esperando pacientemente la llegada de aquel día, para pedirte que huyeras. Cuando te dije que debías marcharte rápido, no estaba exagerando...., No sabes lo difícil que me fue contenerlos a ambos en aquella oportunidad. Si no fuera por que ellos actuaban con lógica y no querían ser descubiertos, tengo por seguro que no se hubieran dejado vencer tan fácilmente. Ibrahim contaba con la experiencia..., Tom, con la fuerza bruta de un primerizo.

-¿Unos de ellos...- una tos repentina me atacó, mas fue breve como para que Dave se preocupara- uno de ellos fue quien asesinó al señor Cooper?

-Sí..., - respondió David encogiéndose de hombros- el pobre hombre opuso resistencia y Thomas..., es demasiado temperamental.

No podía creérmelo. Mi vida en verdad había corrido peligro aquella noche de espanto. El asesino del señor Cooper sí iba por mí después de todo.

-Después que escapaste, Tom cogió el coche para seguirte, pero una vez más tuve que detenerlo. Tuve la esperanza de que llegarías a tiempo a tu destino, y retuve a Thomas lo más posible. Ibrahim no se opuso..., pues él sabe lo que le conviene. Lo persuadí y le hice ver las cosas de un modo que él no había considerado y que yo deseé olvidara pronto. Pero no lo hizo, y si ayer por la noche ordenó a su chofer salieran a buscarte, fue impulsado por esa idea interesada que yo mismo sugerí.

-¿Aún quiere...?.- no fui capaz de terminar de formular la pregunta. A pesar de todo lo que me había sucedido, aún apreciaba mi vida.

-No, ya no. Como te he dicho, le hice cambiar de parecer. Tampoco es que me agrade demasiado la _nueva idea..._, puede ser que incluso sea peor. – reconoció David. Apenas controlaba el temblor de su cuerpo y de su voz. Su cara estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas silenciosas. Me dolía demasiado verle así, y me lastimaba más aún todo lo que acaba de confesar.

David había actuado en mi contra en muchas oportunidades, mas no era su culpa. Sin embargo, él había permitido que todas aquellas cosas ocurrieran. Permitir no era ningún pecado..., pero sí marcaba una diferencia, que a veces podía ser sustancial.

Por otro lado, me había declarado su amor una vez más..., me había demostrado con hechos concretos que había hecho cuanto estuvo a su alcance para mantenerme a salvo.

-No puedo mirarte con los mismo ojos que antes.- musité. David se había declarado culpable- de cierta forma- del desafortunado incidente de Richard. Creí que sería casi un insulto a la persona de él si decidiera perdonar a David así como así. Perdonar..., ¿pero acaso él había pedido perdón?

-Dave...- dije, arrodillándome frente a él. Cogí sus manos, las cuales aún permanecía juntas y las enlacé con las mías.- Escúchame. Dime cual es el motivo. Dime quién eres..., dime qué es lo que te impulsó a querer..., _destruirme_ en un inicio.

David negó.

-Sé que eres fuerte..., tú mismo me lo demostraste. Incluso más fuerte que yo. Tienes buenos reflejos, lo he notado..., por un segundo, cuando te conocí, creí que brillarías al sol..., y sin embargo, nada. ¿Quién eres en realidad?

-Soy sólo yo- respondió él, con la vista fija en la unión de nuestras manos.- soy David Hadrien Craven. Y como mi nombre lo dice, soy un _cobarde_ por no tener el valor de haberte confesado todo antes.

-Por un momento creí que tal vez..., no lo sé, que serías como yo. Algún tipo de...,

Una risa melancólica invadió la estancia. Lágrimas invisibles se deslizaron por mi piel.

-Eso sería realmente conveniente, pero no. Soy exactamente lo contrario a lo que tú eres. Si tu tacto el frío, el mío es cálido- David apretó aún más mis manos- si tu corazón late lento, el mío triplica su velocidad. Si tu sangre es oscura, la mía es clara. Si he descendido de la luna, tú lo has hecho del sol.

-Pero no eres un hombre.- señalé.

-Sí, tienes razón, no lo soy..., pero créeme cuando te digo que me alejo demasiado de ser alguien semejante a ti.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-¡Soy una bestia..., Elizabeth! Soy una criatura abominable y despreciable.- exclamó él, desatando su rabia. – Deberías entenderlo. Tendrías que verme para que pudieras asimilarlo de una vez por todas. En varias oportunidades te dije que te alejaras de mí...., debiste escuchar mis súplicas silenciosas.

David tenía los ojos irritados y enrojecidos por el llanto.

-Es muy injusto- comenté con pesar- es muy injusto que tu puedas sufrir de esa forma y yo no.

-No es injusto- David meneó la cabeza, secando sus ojos con el dorso de su mano- Es lo que nos recuerda, aquí y una vez más, que tanto tú como yo somos diferentes.

Inhalé de manera profunda y aparté mis manos de las suyas. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era algo que deseé desde el momento en que volví a verle. Mi añoranza no entendía ni razones, ni desiluciones y ni siquiera un concepto de peligro.

Sujeté con fuerza el rostro adolorido del hombre que tenía enfrente y apresé sus labios húmedos con los míos. Lo besé como solía no hacerlo, de forma rápida, intensa y por sobretodo, llena de pasión. Él respondió a mi beso sin oponer resistencia. Pronto, sus manos encontraron mi cintura, y me puse lentamente de pie. Mis dedos descendieron de sus mejillas para posarse firmes sobre sus hombros. No sepaé mi boca de la suya en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando le empujé lenta y sutilmente hacia atrás, haciéndole caer sobre la cama.

Luego, mis besos se extendieron también por cuello, pero fue exactamente en ese momento cuando David se giró para quedar justo sobre mí. Como se quedara mirándome, me vi obligada a decir lo que no quería.

-Debería odiarte- comenté.

-¿Por qué no entonces?

-¿No dices que el rechazo es algo innato entre tu y yo?

-Tal vez lo es..., y tal vez no- Las puntas de nuestras narices se encontraron. Los ojos de él estaban tan cerca de los míos que me impedían ver alguna otra cosa. Sentí una enorme agonía al ver que la tristeza aún mermaba en ellos.

Suspiré y pase una de mis manos bajo su brazo, hasta sostener mi dedo índice justo frente a su cara. Entonces, atrapé una de sus lágrimas con la yema de mi dedo, mientras él observaba mi acto con curiosidad.

-¿Qué haces?- me interrogó, más yo no respondí. David se apartó un poco, al tiempo que yo observaba completamente absorta la lágrima que él me había regalado. Entonces, sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía, deposité la lágrima justo bajo mi ojos derecho. Y luego la esparcía por mi rostro con un solo movimiento.

El beso que le di a continuación, fue absolutamente deliberado. Busqué mediante él, traspasarle todos mis sentimientos..., la felicidad que sentía por no tener que haberme separado por más tiempo de él, la angustia que sentí durante las horas que no estuvo a mi lado..., el miedo que experimenté aquella noche en la que el señor Cooper murió, y el que sentía ahora por lo que acaba de confesarme. No podía mirar en menos el hecho de que David había reconocido tener el deseo natural, pero no incontrolable, de matarme. No podía simplemente dejar de sentir temor, a pesar de que necesitara casi con desesperación saberme amada por él.

Porque, en el fondo, David continuaba siendo quien siempre había sido; aquel hombre encantador y amable que conociera, a pesar de que en primera instancia todo hubiera sido montado por una intención oculta y siniestra.

-¿Puedo decirte algo, sin que te rías?- pregunté casi en susurro separándome un instante de él.

-Claro.

-Cuando estoy molesta, suelo visualizar mi enojo. Lo veo como un dragón que habita dentro de mi cuerpo.- confesé. Acababa de notar que minutos atrás había percibido la presencia de la criatura..., pero ahora se había esfumado.

-¿Un dragón?- inquirió David con voz suave.

-Sí.

-¿Está ahí dentro ahora?- Dave posó una de sus manos sobre mi pecho descubierto, casi a la altura del cuello.

Negué con la cabeza. Por más que intenté buscarle..., ya no estaba. Si sí aún reposaba en mi interior, era porque había sido derrotado, y ahora se encontraba a batido lamiéndose sus heridas.

-Tu monstruo lo ha abatido.

David esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Así que ahora también yo tengo un dragón emocional?- me interrogó alzando una ceja. Creí que no me estaba prestando la suficiente atención.

-No- respondí. Le di un corto beso en los labios.- Es otra criatura.

Le besé otra vez.

-Diferente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Casi puedo verlo..., pero no con los ojos.

-Entonces?- ahora fue él quien me besó, demorando más tiempo.

-Es mi dragón quién lo ve- respondí con certeza.

-¿Y cómo es?

-Sublime.

Otro beso me impidió continuar.

-Es fuerte y poderoso. Su aullido es capaz de quebrar el silencio de una noche de luna.- dije al fin, pero él pareció no reparar demasiado a mi palabras. Estaba demasiado absorto en llenarme de mimos y caricias.

Era realmente irracional este sentimiento que las personas llamaban amor, aquel que me movía a actuar como todas las señales me indicaban que no debía. Por lo que David había dicho, en ese preciso momento en el que me estaba besando, enredando mis manos en mi pelo, haciéndome sentir completamente dichosa, podía estar aguardando por el momento indicado para arrancarme la cabeza.

Lo extraño era, claro, que si él sentía eso, ¿no debería haberlo sentido yo también?

Recordaba las veces en las que tuve impulsos que me guiaron a alejarme de él, así como también Tom, y recientemente con Ibrahim. Con los dos últimos, era casi evidente la tensión existente entre nuestras distintas personalidades, mas con David era completamente lo contrario.

Por más que busqué y busqué, no legré encontrar ningún motivo convincente para soltarle, para dejar de abrazarle y cesar de decirle lo mucho que le quería.

Así que no me detuve, y dejé que nuestros actos siguieran su ritmo. Me maravillé con la suavidad de su piel, con la textura de su cabello y por sobretodo, con la belleza de su alma. Esta había sido esculpida en cada uno de los rasgos de David.

No importaba lo cansada o aturdida que estuviera. Ni siquiera el hambre o la sed importaban en ese momento.

Quería envolverlo en mis buenos sentimientos, para que de esa forma, lo demás dejara de existir. Deseaba ser capaz de hurtar su dolor y llevarlo lejos, aunque fuera dentro de mí, para no tener que verle sufrir más.

Incluso, cuando sus labios se deslizaron por mi cuello llegué a aborrecerme por ser quien yo era. Si yo no hubiera llegado a su vida, no existiría el tormento para él.

Podía sentirme tan liviana como una pluma, y los colores comenzaron a centellear dentro de mis ojos cerrados. Me enterneció el hecho de que él besara mi pestañas y mis párpados cerrados.

Luego, posicionó sus labios cálidos justo sobre los míos. Percibí que un temblor recorrió su cuerpo entero y abría los ojos. Él los mantenía aún cerrados, con el ceño fruncido coronándolos. Unas sombras azulinas se le marcaban bajo los ojos. Su respiración era regular y marcada, mientras que la mía...., la mía no existía.

La estaca de la diferencia continuaba interponiéndose entre nuestros corazones.

-Me gustaría encontrar un culpable- susurré, apenas. Yo podía no tener lágrimas, pero mi voz podía sonar igual de melancólica.

David asintió, apenas, y recorrió parte de mi rostro con la punta de su nariz. Le abracé de forma impulsiva, con toda la fuerza que era capaz de emplear, pues sabía que algo así no le lastimaría.

Deseé, con todo mi ser, que las cosas pudieran haberse mantenido así por siempre. En _equilibrio_.

Que la oposición no fuera más que un detalle en medio del camino.

El ser que más adoraba en el universo continuó besándome, haciéndome olvidar cualquier disturbio de oscuridad que se hubiera presentado en el pasado y que sin duda alguna se presentaría en el futuro.

Lo más sano hubiera sido apartarlo de mí, para no tener que sufrir después, pero lo anhelaba demasiado como hacer lo que era debido.

Las ramas de una árbol se azotaron levemente contra la ventana, movidas por el suave viento que se deslizaba en el exterior, al tiempo que una secuencia veritginosa e indescriptible de sentimientos- tanto los puros como los oscuros- se cernían sobre nuestras cabezas, impidiéndonos razonar y caer en la cuenta de lo absurda que era nuestra tortuosa pero delirante situación.

* * *

_N/A: Como sugerí al inicio, espero que el capítulo se haya interpretado de la manera correcta. Si no fue así, he fracasado. (Por eso la sugerencia de leer entre líneas y más de una vez)  
La situación de Elizabeth y David es demasiado indefinida..., una fusión de muchas cosas, entre ellas el amor, por lo que se debe dar más de un puro significado a las palarbas.  
Espero que el mensaje se haya entendido, que algunas dudas se hayan aclarado y que el que lea pueda sacar ya alguna conclusión. En el próximo capítulo se comprobarán si son acertadas o no.

* * *

_

_29/03/09 : _He recibidos muchos mails y pm en facebook preguntando por Penumbra. Informo que por ahora no la continuaré. Y no es porque no quiera, sino porque sencillamente no tengo tiempo. Mil disculpas a todos los que siguen dejando reviews y me escriben, pero Zedna-lamentablemente- también tiene sus problemas, que no son pocos.  
Espero publicar los capítulos finales lo antes posible, aunque no quiero hacerlo de forma apresurada y arruinar todo el desenlace. Espero puedan comprenderme.  
Un besito a todos los lectores que me tienen en facebook y me escriben a diario, a las personas que dejan reviews aquí en facfiction y a tantos otros. En verdad, sólo les pido disculpas por la demora..., !soy una persona fatal!

Un beso a todos

Zedna.


	54. Disculpas

Sé que esperábais leer otro capítulo de Penumbra....

Mmm...¿cómo empezar esto?

Creo que lo primero que debo hacer es pedir disculpas...

Sé que no hay nada más decepcionante que leer una historia (por lo demás bastante larga) y que no tenga un final, o nunca conocerlo...

Así que pido disculpas por haber abandonado la historia de un momento a otro, sin previo aviso y dándo apenas una excusa convincente.

Lo cierto es..., excusas no tengo. Podría decir que no he tenido tiempo, lo cual es en parte cierto, pero incluso antes también encontraba tiempo para Penumbra y el resto de mis escritos.

Pero si puedo decir que hace un par de meses paso por una situación emocional un tanto complicada. Escribí sobre el amor muchas veces..., escribí, basada en las experiencias de otros, en las palabras de otros, en lo que era capaz de ver, mas jamás inspirada en mi propia experiencia. Y lo cierto es, que ahora el turno me ha correspondido a mí.

Sí..., me enamoré.

Ahora puedo afirmar con seguridad lo que siente cuando se quiere a una persona, a un alguien que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver contigo..., y en verdad, es maravilloso.  
Agradable hasta cierto punto, porque te quita independencia, y ya no piensas sólo por tí misma, sino también por ese otro ser.  
Apuesto a que suena muy hermoso..., y es que en verdad lo es. No le discuto a nadie que estar en ese estado de ilusión es casi mágico, y algo por lo que estaría dispuesta a pagar con todo el oro del mundo.

El problema es..., el problema es cuando ese sentimiento no es mutuo.

Mi corazón está roto..., y por más ilógico que parezca, su rotura no ha permitido que el sentimiento sincero siga latente en cada uno de los pedacitos incurstados en mi no puede obligar a nadie a que lo ame..., y esa es la incompresible realidad.  
Pues..., no quiero abrumarlos con mis palarbas ni mucho menos, pero a lo que quiero llegar es..., que esto ha traído un cambio enorme a mi vida, en muchos aspectos. Ya no sirvo ni para escribir un diario de vida..., incluso abandoné el piano, la pintura y la actuación.  
El por qué no lo puedo determinar..., él c_ambio mi vida,_ aunque comienzo a dudar de que haya sido de una manera positiva.  
Mi ánimo no ha estado muy bien estos últimos meses..., y a estas alturas ya no sé qué pensar.  
Lo más probable, es que todo termine en nada, y con el tiempo, logre olvidarme de todo esto que siento en el momento..., entonces, tal vez, regrese el entusiasmo y las ganas de volver a escribir. Cuando será eso es algo que ignoró, pero desearía que sea pronto...  
También extraño todo esto...., extraño leer fanfics, y extraño leer vuestro comentarios.  
También echo de menos a Lizzie =)

Si algo tengo claro, es que esta historia sí que tiene un final..., hace mucho tiempo ya. Sólo que aún no se escribe, pero de seguro se hará..., más pronto que tarde.  
No voy a dar plazos ni fechas...., mi situación es tan relativa, que puede variar de un momento a otro.  
Recibir vuestro comentarios en la web, en fanfiction, en myspace, facebook y en mi correo me anima mucho, y por un lado me hace sentir enormemente culpable por haber dejado todo abandonado, y en pleno desarrollo!

Todo lo que puedo decir es que esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba...  
Y Penumbra tendrá el buen final que merece.

Agradezco vuestra compresión.

Afectuosamente,

Carolina (Zedna)


	55. No era amor

No era amor

Recorrí con mis manos a espada de David torpemente, casi con desesperación. El se había desecho de mi bata y yo no tuve problemas en hacer lo propio con su camisa. En ningún momentó separó sus labios de los míos y tampoco se lo hubiera permitido. Le estaba devorando como nunca antes había hecho.

Sentía sus manos por mis hombros, por mis brazos, apretándome los codos, y llevándome los brasos hacia atrás. No opuse resistencia, y simplemente me dediqué a besarle, a rogar porque aquello nunca acabara y en trasmitirle en aquel ósculo, ese anhelo también.

El cuerpo de Dave hervía sobre el mío.

Entonces, sus labios se separaron y abandonaron los míos. Dave me dio unos besos en la mejilla derecha..., luego en el maxilar y después en el cuello, recorriéndolo por completo.

Retiró sus manos de mis brazos, mas yo no hice nada con ellos..., no tenía la claridad suficiente como para pensar en qué hacer con mis brazos, asi que quedaron tendidos en la misma posición que él los hubiera dejado.

Alguna extraña sensación estallaba en estómago cada vez que David me besaba. Era descontrolado pero..., gratificante.

Las manos de Dave buscaron rápidamente mis caderas, y las mantuvieron fijas en su lugar. Algo tembló en mis entrañas. Aunque mi respiración no era agitada, como la suya, sí se me había echo necesario repirar más de lo normal- para mí- y muy profundamente.

De hecho, dejé escapar un suspiro cuando una mano segura sólo ahora y deseosa avanzó desde mi talón izquierdo, subiendo por mi pierna.

En ese momento de turbación máxima, un sonido fuerte y cortante me sacó de mi contexto.

Dos, y luego tres golpes acertados sobre la puerta.

-El señor quiere ver al joven- la voz masculina del subordinado llegó desde el otro lado.

Parecía que Dave aún no reaccionaba de lo que sucedía, y continuaba intentado abarcar todo mi cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

A la segunda llamada del hombre, Dave reaccionó. Gruñó al oír nuevamente la voz indemne del empleado, derramando su cálido aliento sobre mi pecho. Apretó los puños contra las ropas de la cama y las apretó con fuerza. Luego, en solo rápido y fluido movimiento, el cuerpo de Dave dejó de estar sobre el mío, se puso de pie, y ya caminaba hacia la puerta.

David tiró de la manilla aún exaltado, y luego le vi desaparecer hacia el pasillo. Al segundo, la puerta se azotó con un ruido atronador, que poco dejaba oír como los pasos de Dave se alejaban por el pasillo, entremezclados con los pasos mucho más monótonos del empleado que al parecer le seguía.

Me quedé tendida en la cama, tratando de que la tensión y la exaltación que se habían apoderado de mi cuerpo, rehuyeran rápidamente.

El episodio, tan fugaz como intenso, sumado a las recientes novedades que me habían sido informadas por Dave, habían causados grandes estragos en mi interior. Como si de un diluvio se tratara y ahora que el aguacero había cesado, las aguas comenzaba a hacer su retirada, dejando a la vista el desastre, las grietas, los derrumbes, las heridas.

_Por Dios , Richard...._

Richard era el peor de los desastres. Débil, solo, dependiente de una máquina para respirar, apartado a kilómetros de mí- considerando que ni siquiera sabía dónde me hallaba yo - ..., Richard... muriendo. Por mi culpa..., por culpa del hombre que decía amarme, y de su hermano con impulsos maníacos.

De pronto, toda el aura maravillosa que me había rodeado al reencontrarme con Dave se había tornado lentamente en un halo oscuro, espeso, brumoso.

Esto estaba mal.

Había sucedido y estaban sucediendo cosas oscuras a mi alrededor, y yo ni siquiera lo había notado.

Había estado cegada por ..., lo que fuera que me hacía confiar en David Craven.

Y estaba bien..., sabía que las cosas andaban mal, pero no las acababa de entender.

Dave había dicho que era distinto a mí. Que era lo más distinto a mí que podría encontrar en el mundo, y que me repudiaba de forma natural por eso. Pero a pesar de esa condición, me profesaba un amor incondicional y apasionado..., y yo...., yo no sabía ciertamente si creerle o no, o si dudar de mi sentimiento hacia él.

Odiaba no tener un dominio de la situación; o al menos conocimiento de lo que sucedía.

Me refiero a que..., ¡Incluso no sabía donde me hallaba!...

Estaba en un cuarto de una casa rodeada de un inmenso jardín, tras de cuyos muros se extendí un eterno valle de campos verdes, que se perdían en el horizonte...., todo en medio de la nada.

Y Richard, Richard...¡y mi propia vida!... mi propio cuello sucumbiendo ante las manos inmensas de mi amor, mis huesos cediendo ante la presión.

Era tanto el miedo que se había ido formando en esos minutos desde que David se había ausentado, que se me erizó la piel..., siendo que ya había olvidado coo era esa sensación.

Dos golpes a la puerta, bastaron para que me sobresaltara.

Me obligué a mi misma a serenarme y abandoné la cama, acomodándome el cabello. Caminé a paso lento y temeroso hacia la puerta y la abría apenas unos centímetros.

Una cara arrugada y opaca me esperaba del otro lado. Un veterana de inmensos ojos azules me miró con vista atenta.

Se quedó allí, esperando que yo abriera más la puerta, y yo esperando a que ella dijera alguna cosa.

-El señor desea que baje a almorzar al comedor- anuncio la anciana, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Cuando pude despegar la vista de sus ojos, me fijé en que cargaba con un bulto bien doblado y planchado sobre las manos. Estaba tendiendo las ropas hacia mí.

Me permití abrir la puerta para recibir las prendas, suaves y perfumadas. Le agradecí a la señora y cerré la puerta con lentitud. Ella no parecía tener intención de irse, al menos hasta que cerré la puerta por completo, cuando oí sus pasos alejarse.

Un sencillo vestido blanco, que me quedaba grande hacia arriba y corto hacia abajo, pues se notaba que pretendía llegar hasta los talones. Con unos cuentos nudos en la parte superior logré acomodarlo de manera decente sobre el busto. Como seguramente, el señor, no había previsto..., no tenía zapatos.

Las puertas del armario que había a la izquierda estaban cerradas con llave, por lo queme fue imposible abrirlas para buscar algún zapato, zapatilla o lo que fuera.

Resignada, y pensando que no sería buena idea demorar más aún, slí del cuarto y bajé por las escaleras con los pies descalzos, agradeciendo por la pulcritud de la alfombra.

Cuando restaban tan sólo tres peldaños para llegar a la planta baja, me percaté de la presencia de Dave en la estancia contigua, por su inconfundible voz, a pesar de que apenas murmuraba.

La sala de estar en la que había visto a Ibrahim por la mañana, estaba rodeada por dos paredes, el costado de la escalera y la entrada al pasillo, y un arco.

Sus sentidos le indicaban que Dave se encontraba en la habitación contigua al arco y pensó dos veces antes de ir a su encuentro.

De seguro platicaba con su tío; Ibrahim era quien lo había mandado llamar hace un rato.

Al principio, se sintió terrible por lo que estaba haciendo, pero las aguas estaba demasiado turbias como para nadar con los ojos cerrados. Tenía que abrirlos, aunque fuera difícil e incómodo.

Contuve la respiración, para que Dave no me oyera, y procuré poner toda mi energía en el sentido auditivo.

-Esto no es sobre ti, así que no te sientas con el derecho de venir aquí y comenzar a persuadir a Ibrahim- aquellos eran los susurros que correspondían al timbre de voz de David. La cadencia que escuchó a continuación, le puso los vellos de punta.

-Tengo todo el derecho- replicó Thomas, un tanto alterado- soy parte de esta familia.

-Esta familia dejó de existir hace mucho, Thomas..., y terminaste de destruirla cuando comenzaste a confabular con este tipo- recriminó David.

-Te guste o no, Ibrahim sabe lo que hace. Lo que el crea que es mejor hacer con esa noviecita tuya, por mí esta bien.

-No sabemos qué es lo que puede le suceder- insistía él, con algo de alarma en la voz.

-Bah..., poco importa.- Tom no tuvo problema en levantar el volumen de su voz- Supongo que a estás alturas ya te la habrás tirado.

Hubo un forcejeo muy breve del otro lado. Esperé atenta.

-No hables así- masculló Dave.

-¿Qué? ... oye viejo, escucha. No es mi problema que te las hayas dado de profe pervertido con una de tus alumnas. Está bien, te calentó, y ya..., ahora has lo que tengas que hacer con ella, y después deja de hacértelas de enamorado protector.

Uno de los dos empujó al otro suavemente, pero con molestia.

Una mano grande y cálida se posó sobre mi hombro desnudo. Apenas volteé, me encontré con el rostro del tío de David más arriba. Iba vestido como lo recordaba, y me observó escrutante, de la cabeza a los pies.

-Tendremos que solucionar ese problema más tarde- enunció, percatándose mis pies descalzos.- Vamos.

Con una mano posada en mi espalda, Ibrahim me guió hacia la sala en la que discutían Dave y su hermano.

Ambos esperaban de pie y algo distanciados; Dave con mirada alerta, y Tom de brazos cruzados.

Ibrahim los examinó a ambos con la mirada.

-Tomen asiento- sentenció con voz grave. Como cada vez que ese caballero abría la boca, se me apretó el estómago. Tal vez por lo mismo, demoré en reaccionar y acatar su orden.

Fui la última en tomar ubicación, a la derecha de Ibrahim, quien se encontraba en la cabecera de alargada mesa, y frente a David. Thomas se hallaba sentado junto a su hermano, enfrentado al puesto vacío que había a mi lado.

El almuerzo transcurrió en absoluto silencio la mayor parte. Ibrahim habló en un par de ocasiones, para quejarse del condimento, para pedir que le trajeran un salero, y para halagar mis modales.

Ni siquiera él se había preocupado de usar la servilleta, así también Dave y Tom.

Cuando no observaba mi plato, ponía la vista fija en Dave, intentando percibir alguna cosa. Algo en su expresión que me dijera si acaso podía seguir contando con él.

Confiando no. Eso era imposible. Richard era una espina en mi corazón.

Acabé dejando más de la mitad del almuerzo, y casi toda la carne. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había ingerido alimento sólido, y aquella comida sólo me sirvió para recordar la creciente sed de la que era presa mi cuerpo. Bebí al menos dos vasos vino, pero no había caso; simplemente no era lo mismo.

Noté que Dave me observaba con detenimiento mientras bebía de mi copa. No supe percibir si su pensamiento era reprobatorio debido a mi ingesta de alcohol..., o otra cosa.

Lo cierto, es que así como yo buscaba señales en su rostro, el hacía lo propio conmigo. El almuerzo se había convertido en una situación, además de tensa, hostigante para ambos. Sin embargo, yo no iba a aflojar.

Es más, me tomé la molestia de hacerle el trabajo fácil, y de señalarle con cada uno de mis gestos y movimientos de que tenía conocimiento de que las cosas no estaban bien.

Otro que contribuyó a que el momento fuera más desagradable aún, fue Tom. Los primeros minutos sentí que no era capaz de sacarme la vista de encima. Fue el primero en terminar, pues devoró su plato, y luego se quedó en su lugar con ambas manos sobre la mesa. De vez en cuando le miraba de reojo, disimuladamente.

Al parecer, él no tenía reparo en pasar inadvertido, y cada vez que le observe tenía los ojos clavados en mí, enrojecidos, inyectados en sangre de aroma pestilente.

Ibrahim llamó a la mucama y le pidió le trajera un _amaretto_. Les ofreció a sus sobrinos, pero ambos lo rechazaron. Tom no pudo más, y luego de permanecer unos minutos sujetando el mantel con los puños, abandonó la mesa de golpe y soltando un gruñido.

Nadie comentó.

Cuando acabo de degustar su bajativo, Ibrahim intervino.

-Y bien, sobrino- comentó con voz grave, pretendiendo sonar paternal- ¿cuándo piensas hablar con tu novia?

-¿Hablar de qué? – pensé de inmediato. Mis labios no se movieron, pero estaba casi segura que Dave había leído en mis ojos.

-Te pedí tiempo- replicó él con voz seca. Parecía que su tío se le había adelantado, y no le gustaba la idea de que yo me enterara de alguna cosa.

-Hoy- pronunció Ibrahim colocándose de pie, y posando una mano autoritaria y pesada en el hombro de su sobrino. No se volteó para mirarme, ni se despidió, simplemente desapareció tras el arco en el muro y sentí sus paso recorrer la escalera de forma ascendente.

David y yo continuamos enfrentados. Ambos con los brazos sobre la mesa, la postura recta y la mirada posada en el otro, esperando alguna reacción.

-¿Cuándo te vas a dignar a darme una explicación, David?- traté de sonar lo más impersonal posible.

-Te expliqué suficiente- se defendió él, pero su voz no tenía ni un tercio de la solidez que la mía. Él no estaba bien.

-Richard agoniza en una cama de hospital- tercié, frunciendo los labios- nada de lo que me expliques será suficiente.

El rostro de Dave reflejó angustia, y supe que la saliva le supo amarga cuando tragó. Pareció titubear un momento y luego se puso de pie. Tendió una mano hacia mí y me pidió que fuera con él.

Volví a acuchillarlo con mis ojos antes de cederle mi mano, y dejar que me condujera por la casa.

Caminamos a paso rápido, y atravesamos la puerta principal.

Me preocupé un instante de ir con los pies descalzos , pro luego le quite importancia. Aquello no tenía trascendencia comparado con lo que podría ocurrir.

Me di cuenta de que delante de la casa había también un jardín, pero más pequeño, ya que podía ver la reja de hierro forjado que rodeaba el lugar. Vi la puerta y la chapa rústica, y sin embargo no había nada más allá de la cerca. Un polvoriento y ancho sendero sin pavimentar de extendía de forma paralela a la casa, y al otro lado, nada más que la vasta extensión vegetal.

A distancia se divisaba una seguidilla de pinos, que a la distancia eran de tamaño de un dedo.

Dave tiró de mi mano, y me obligó a seguirle por el jardín. Ya me había dado tiempo bastante de inspeccionar el exterior. Llegamos a la esquina de la casa, y al doblar, me encontré nuevamente con un arco que se levantaba en medio del verde, y que daba paso a la parte trasera, mucho más amplia que la anterior.

Pronto llegamos al lugar que era visible desde mi cuarto.

David me guió por la ruta empedrada que se describía de forma irregular a través del frondoso jardín, hasta llegar a una de las esquinas. Allí se levantaba un inmenso árbol de ramas bajas, que cubría con sus sombra varios metros. Bajo el alero del sombrío árbol, y apoyada contra la pared, se encontraba una banca de fierro y madera.

Dave me hizo un ggesto para que tomara asiento, y él hizo igual.

Por largo rato me contempló, pero estoy orgullosa de decir que fui impasible. Incluso cuando acercó una mano para quitarme un mechó de cabello de mi rostro y ponerlo tras mi oreja, aparte mi cara de inmediato, y sin disimular mi rechazo.

David dejo caer su mano pesadamente sobre su rodilla. Cada detalle de sus facciones lo lamentaba.

-¿qué te sucede?

Solté un bufido y desvié la mirada hacia alguna parte del jardín.

-Por favor...- dijo de pronto, con voz gruesa- no me odies.

"Pides demasiado", pensé con angustia, pero no permití que mi emoción fuera perceptible.

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones..., para que dejes de apuñalarme con cada gesto y de asfixiarme cada vez que respiras..., sólo dímelo.

Otra vez, él estaba pidiendo más de lo que era posible. Nunca fui de aquellas personas que perdonaran fácil, pues mi propia abuela había forjado así mi carácter.

-Quiero saberlo todo- exigí, haciendo acopio de fuerzas para permanecer impasible. Con el coraje que me movía, hubiera sido capaz de tomarle por el cuello, presionarle y gritarle en la cara lo que había pronunciado apenas por lo bajo.

A Dave lo invadió un profundo pesar. Las ojeras en su rostro parecieron marcarse aún más, si acaso era posible, y el flujo de sangre se mantenía cálido, pero débil. Toda su anatomía encarnaba lentitud, pesadez y agobio. Incluso sus labios pálidos y secos, que llegaban a confundirse con el blanco de su piel, se movían apenas, y con lentitud.

-No quiero hacerte más daño..., aún- comenzó él.

-Ya me has hecho suficiente, David. Un poco más da igual...- repliqué, con toda la intención de herirle.

Dave negó con la cabeza. Lento, como siempre.

-No hay forma de que esto empeore- añadí, con voz fría.- pero puedes mejorar tu situación...,

-¿por qué me haces esto?- se lamentó él. Un acento de voz que antes me hubiera desgarrado el corazón pasaba sin mayor relevancia por mi ser.

-Podrías empezar por explicarme cuál es ese absurdo motivo que te mueve a ti y a Tom a desgraciarme la vida- tercié, con rabia.

-Nunca quise hacerte desgraciada- musitó él, con los ojos cerrados. Daba la impresión que se desplomaría de un momento a otro.

-¿Crees que me importa?- le recriminé por lo bajo. Sentía como mareas de odio se fundían en mi carne, y recorrían mi cuerpo completo, a través de lo que fuera que hubiera dentro de mis venas. Al final, todas confluían en un rebuscado lugar de mi alma, en el que reposaba sereno y vencido mi dragón, haciéndolo reaccionar, reanimando, gritándole que la batalla aún no había terminado, y que rendirse no era una de las opciones. Lentamente, aquella parte de mi alma comenzó a desesperezarse, y a tomar control sobre mis actos, y mis palabras.

-¿Cómo puedes creer, que después de todo lo que me has hecho, me conforme simplemente con que digas que no fue tu intención? ¿En qué clase de mundo vives?- mi voz se había elevado, tanto como para llegar a gritarle. Un sonido seco y fugaz delató a un grupo de pequeños pájaros que se encontraban ocultos en las ramas del gran árbol, quienes abandonaban su refugio a causa de mis reclamos coléricos, asustados.

-Si me amarás, te bastaría saber que estoy arrepentido- recriminó él, con voz trémula. Yo sabía cuánto le había dolido el siquiera pensarlo, y mucho más el habérmelo arrojado en cara.

-Te equivocas- fue lo primero que atiné a decir, con bastante vehemencia.

-¿En qué? – reprochó él. Parecía que su actitud enferma se había tornado ofendida- ¿en que no es suficiente que me ames para creerme, y darme una oportunidad?

Me mantuve en silencio. No era tan fácil replantearse meses de relación, y días de ajetreados sucesos en un solo momento. Me debatía por hallar la solución más conveniente para mí misma, pero i corazón no quería quedarse sin voz.

-¿O acaso me equivoco en el simple hecho de que me amas?

David continuaba en su proceso de intercambio de roles, quedando cada vez más cerca de ser la víctima que el victimario, y no lo detuve. Simplemente, comprendí que no sería inteligente interrumpirlo antes de tomar una determinación.

Inspiré, inflando mi pecho y fruncí los labios. Luego me doblé, apoyando la frente sobre mis rodillas y colocando mis manos tras mi cuello.

Meses de oscilantes emociones me vinieron a la cabeza..., todo lento, como si pasara los recuerdos en cámara lenta, con el ritmo de un adagio. Recordé un hermoso día en Forks..., una excursión matutina con Edward por los bosques aledaños. Escuché su risa, y la expresión de sus ojos..., su mano cerrándose en torno a la mía y su tacto frío para mí en ese entonces. La sonrisa carismática de él se desvaneció, para dar paso a una no menos familiar.

El doctor Cullen se hallaba junto a mí, en el pórtico de su casa. Estaba atardeciendo, y parecía estar charlando.

Recordaba bien ese día..., había sido uno de los previos a los incidentes que me llevaron a huir de Forks.

En su abrazo encontré genuina calidez..., seguridad, y por sobretodo, cariño. Luego él me besaba la frente, mientras yo reposaba en una cama de hospital y yo cerré los ojos al sentir su maravilloso tacto.

Cuando los volví a abrir, él ya no estaba. Era Richard quien me alzaba de piso y me abrazaba con nostalgia.

Dintiguí el frío, y la pequeña casa de Isabella Swan a corta distancia. El mismo frío que había sentido en i primer día de instituto, mientras caminaba hacia el edificio..., la misma sensación de pérdida que cuando me dejé cargar por los brazos de mi querido Steve hasta la enfermería. Y luego sentí como el frío desaparecía, cuando eran los brazos de otro los que me rodeaban. Estuve en los brazos de la enfermera que me conducían fuera del baño, y me crucé fugazmente con ojos que acompañaron mis sueños por tantas semanas. Luego vi al dueño de ellos, entrar por la puerta de mi salón de clases, y una espina se me clavó en el pecho.

Una espina que cuyo dolor fue mitigado al verme por los verdosos senderos del parque Stanley junto a David.

Y luego el sendero estrecho, la noche..., y él diciéndome que era la única estrella en su cielo, pidiéndome contrariamente que me alejara de él.

Tonta, tonta y estúpida. ¿Cuántas veces no me lo había advertido...? Él mismo, y hasta el propio Steve, por motivos aparentemente diferentes.

Dave me besó por primera vez en mi vida, como nunca lo había hecho ningún hombre, pero la adrenalina de la pasión que sentía cuando estaba con él, fue demasiado similar a la que experimentara dentro de aquel maldito coche sin frenos..., Después, él maldito deseo y el recuerdo perturbador de Richard cubierto de sangre.

Luego, mi propia imagen reflejada en el espejo, con la boca sucia de aquel líquido espeso y delicioso.

Horas en el hospital, campanillas de teléfono y sirenas de ambulancia a la distancia. Un ir y venir de gente en ropas blancas, y una sonrisa esperanzadora como ninguna irradiada del rostro de un médico que puso una mano sobre mi hombro. Las luces del pequeño árbol navideño del mesón reflejadas en el cristal de la ventana de la sala de esperas, la intensa nevazón y David abrazándome en medio de la sala. Evoqué la imagen de Marta, su expresión reprobatoria, y el momento en el que me entregó el crucifico de plata. Luego, David incómodao y enfermo, me pidió me lo quitara..., después, él mismo acostado junto a mi..., un sobre misteriosos, y una llamada que cambiaría mi vida..., otra vez.

Un poste que cedía ante la fuerza de un hombre y un hombre arrojado en piso, brutalmente asesinado.

Un liquido rojo aflorando de su piel, como si se tratara de néctar dulce y suave, y la energía que le demandó a mi cuerpo saltarlo de un brinco. Miedo, y mi frenética huida por la carretera... Sentía un alivio muy grande cuando mi dientes se hundían en la carne de un cadáver. Alice había dado un gran salto antes de atraparlo para mí. Saciedad relativa, y un hermoso hombre de cabello negro, y ojos penetrantes. El mismo hombre hablándome al oído, revelando verdades que no quería oír. Varios pares de ojos ámbar en medio de la oscuridad de una habitación de hotel, clavadas en mí..., pidiéndome algo que yo no podía darles.

Amor propio y egoísmo se fundían el uno con el otro, para dar paso a la mentira y la evasión.

La lluvia fría sobre mis hombros, y aturdimiento en mis piernas causado nada mas que por la descompensación emocional. Un farol y el viejo de la escoba..., su figura menuda y su voz cadenciosa.

La anciana de la parada también..., ella sabia mi nombre, y me permitió tomar el taxi en su lugar.

Buena suerte Lizzie, había dicho el anciano con la escoba en mano.., el sabia mi nombre _también_...

Pero llegó la comodidad. Mis miedos personificados en una persona de gruesas facciones y presencia abrumadora..., sus labios pronunciando el nombre de quien mi corazón buscaba, deambulando por lo rincones de mi alma.

Lancé un quejido angustiada.

Un vaso frente mis ojos, y un liquido en su interior. Ardor, calor, desvanecimiento..., Edward riendo junto a Isabella en el jardín de los muros. Jardín en el que yo me encontraba. Las nubes se colocaron sobre mi paisaje de ensueño para hacerlo frío y hostil. Dave me había utilizado..., se acercó a mí por interés.

Sin embargo, aseguraba amarme, quererme, haberse equivocado y traicionado sus causas iniciales.

Había declarado traicionar a su propia sangre por mi , y sin embargo había permitido que sangre de mi sangre fuera derramada del cuerpo de Richard.

Snetí una punzada muy fuerte en el abdomen. Extendí una mano, y toqué l frente ensangrentada del anciano que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Imaginé el rostro burlesco de Tom al momento de enterasse de lo sucedido, y me volvió a empujar dos veces por el pasillo de la escuela, con desdén.

David y yo danzábamos por mi infantil cuarto, mientras el doctor Ayres acudía presuroso a la sala de cuidados intensivos en la que permanecía Richard, a causa del llamado de una enfermera. Le pregunté a David si acaso no oía la música que nos envolvía..., y dijo que _no._

¿En qué momento ocurrió?..., No podría precisarlo. Tal vez, fue cuando dio rienda suelta a aquella noche de horror en Diciembre. A lo mejor, fue en el momento en el que quedé impactada con el cadáver maltratado del señor Cooper en la entrada del edificio..., o durante mi trayecto hasta Forks. Puede ser, también que haya sido al oír salir de su boca, aquella boca que se había convertido en gemela de la mía..., esos labios que me habían dado tanta satisfacción, y que habían dicho tantas veces lo mucho que me querían...

"_Después de todo, accidentes automovilísticos ocurren todos lo días"._, había dicho Dave, recreando los pensamientos de Tom , y revelándome en ese momento una verdad desgarradora.

Me había traicionado..., se había aprovechado de la confianza ciega que le tenía. Había hecho lo mismo que los demás. Lo mismo que Alice, Jasper y Esme, confabulando a mis espaldas con sus invitados...

Decidiendo convertirme en una moneda de cambio para rescatar a Carlisle.

¡Ay, Carlisle!... ¡Ay, Richard! ... , como desearía al menos poder llorar sus desgracias junto con la mía.

-Dame una pista de cómo interpretar tu silencio- murmuró Dave, a corta distancia de mí.

Mi dragón se lamía las heridas en su guarida, y se alimentaba del repudio que aún generaban mis células.

A pesar de que siempre fue mas temperamental, ahora quería permanecer sereno, calmo..., como si me incitara a pensar con la mente fría.

Mi corazón estaba enrabiado, pero mi mente estaba concentrada en las figuras de quienes amaba.

Es cierto..., mis actos mi decisiones, los habían llevado al infortunio. Pero, si quería hacer alguna cosa por ellos, tenía que al menos apartarme de aquellos que querían hacernos daño. Un escalofrío me recordó el cuerpo al recordar en casa de quién me encontraba.

Si una cosa tenía clara, era que necesitaba verme libre de la custodia de Ibrahim, de la manía asesina de Tom, y de la locura de David.

Arrancar por la cerca y correr por el valle no era una opción. Debía ser inteligente, y lo era. Ahora sólo tenía que poner en práctica esa facultad, y lograría mi propósito.

Nadie., y absolutamente nadie lograría acabar con lo poco que tenía a esas alturas del partido.

Con esa determinación en la mente, mi actitud a partir de entonces estaba completamente perfilada.

No podía ser de otra forma, y no podía estar más claro para mí.

Hice lo mejor que pude..., intentando que mi repentino cambio de postura fuera tenue, y no abrupto.

Apelé a lo que todos apelan cuando no tiene de otra..., al amor.

-No puedo, Dave...- dije después de mi eterno silencio de cavilaciones. Me incorporé lentamente, y por primera vez durante la charla, le miré fijamente a los ojos. – no puedo olvidar lo que ha sucedido, es verdad..., pero tampoco puedo ignorar lo que he sentido..., lo que siento por ti, en este preciso instante.

El rostro de él se recompuso de una forma increíble. Hasta las bolsas que tenía bajo los ojos parecieron disminuir, y algo de color recuperó su rostro.

El que había sido –o era...- mi maestro de matemáticas, extendió sus abrazos hacia mí, ycreí que lo correcto sería corresponder a su gesto. Me acunó entre sus brazos, me acarició el pelo, y me besó repetidas veces la frente.

-Yo nunca...- murmuraba entre beso y beso- dejaría que te hicieran daño Elizabeth.

Mi actuación falló, y no pude evitar dirigirle una mirada desafiante, y cargada de coraje. Yo sabía que eso no era cierto.

-No dudes de mí- repuso, con semblante serio. Me recordó a la voz que usaba cuando impartía clases a mi compañeros- en fondo siempre supe que no corrías peligro. El episodio de la piscina, el incidente del coche...,

yo sabía que saldrías ilesa.

Parpadee una sola vez, con lentitud. Me costaba creer que un hombre que me juraba amor sincero, fuera capaz de delatarse de tal manera. "Sabía que saldrías ilesa"... ¡Entonces, por qué no lo evitaste!...!Debiste convencer a tu hermano de impulsos psicópatas para que no cometiera tamaña locura! ¡Debiste decirle que algo así no me haría daño..., pero sí a cualquier humano que me acompañase! ¡Sí, a Richard!

A pesar de que gritaba en mi interior, de rabia..., me limité a subir la vista, observarle a los ojos y sonreír.

Él m devolvió la sonrisa, y depositó un tierno beso en mis labios. Su caricia no me produjo ni la mitad, de lo que solían producir en mí su contacto.

Esbocé una sonrisa, algo melancólica.

"_Después de todo..., no era amor_", pensé..., y lo lamenté.

-¿Qué pasa?...- preguntó él , ante mi reacción fuera de libreto.

-Nada...- fue lo primero que articule, pero luego, acomodando la situación- quiero decir que..., tengo miedo, Dave. No saber lo que sucede , no saber dónde estoy y no saber que sucederá conmigo...me aterra.

No tuve que hacer gala de mis dotes interpretativos para expresarme. Lo cierto, es que aquellos puntos aí me provocaban incertidumbre, y temor. Mas sabía que apelando a su confianza, y fingiendo vulnerabilidad, conseguiría más cosas con David Craven.

-No tengas miedo- me tranquilizó él por lo bajo. Intentó apartar un mechó de mi cabello del rostro, y esta vez, no lo detuve- mientras estés conmigo nada malo te sucederá.

Lo sé, dijo mi subconsciente de inmediato. Aquel sentimiento frívolo que David confundía con amor, lo llevarían a protegerme..., estaba segura.

-De igual modo- insistí- me asusta no saber qué terreno estoy pisando.

Y no lo decía literalmente..., más o menos. El hombre a mi lado suspiró y me estrechó más aún entre sus brazos. Lo que antes me hubiera parecido una cálida demostración de afecto, ahora no me parecía más que le precio por obtener la información que yo quería.

-Estamos en Oregon, en las afueras de Portland- soltó Dave al fin- Ibrahim es dueño de diversas propiedades, no sólo en Inglaterra, también aquí.

-¿Y por qué estamos aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste tú... y cómo me encontró tu tío?- pregunté, disimulando mi creciente interés por succionarle información.

-Cuando Tom e Ibrahim notaron tu ausencia, no perdieron tiempo, y se dispusieron a seguirte la pista- relató David, de forma pausada. A pesar de todo, se notaba preocupado- No sé cómo, pero persuadí Ibrahim para que se quedara, y no abordara el coche con Tom. Éste se enfureció ante la decisión de mi tío, y marchó sólo tras de ti. Fue cuando le expliqué a Ibrahim una idea que había considerado hace un tiempo. Era algo descabellada y muy riesgosa, y si de mi dependiera, jamás la llevaría a la práctica, pero...

Dave calló. Le incomodaba el tema, y pude intuir el por qué de ese "pero". Seguramente, al tío de David le habría agradado la nueva idea de su sobrino..., y ahora, que me tenía bajo su poder, querría llevarla a cabo, y eso a Dave no lo parecía en lo absoluto.

-Le hice ver a Ibrahim que lo más provechoso no era asesinarte- pues ese era al pan original- y le pedí su ayuda para detener a Tom. Un solo sí por parte de él, bastaba para ponerte a salvo. Ibrahim y yo le dimos alcance a Thomas antes de que pudiera interceptarte, y le detuvimos a la fuerza.

Me removí incómoda en los brazos de David.

-Luego de eso, y de que Ibrahim convenciera a Tom del cambio de planes, nos trajo hasta aquí. Me dijo que se encargaría de todo, y que perdiera cuidado. Lo cierto, es que eso era más una amenaza que una ayuda....,

si hacia algo por buscarte o ayudarte, era como revelarme a su autoridad...

Medité un momento, Para que alguien como David, con su carácter, su inteligencia, y sus cualidades sobrehumanas respetaran de esa manera a otro..., era porque Ibrahim en verdad era poderoso.

-Fue así como esta mañana me llevé la sorpresa al verte en la escala. No te imaginas la felicidad que me llenó cuando te vi...- Dave se aproximó para besarme, y le dejé. Hasta ahora, el fingirme aún una enamorada empedernida me estaba dando resultado. Estaba obteniendo la información que necesitaba.

-Dave..., necesito saber- le hice ver la urgencia con mi ojos- dime..., ¿cuál es la idea tan descabellada que le diste a Ibrahim?

Si el asunto anterior lo había incomodado, esto lo había hecho aún más. Se removió tenso en su asiento y apretó los dientes.

-Para explicarte eso, tendría que entrar a detallarte ciertos aspectos de..., mi ser, que prefiero no conozcas.- se excusó. Su voz estaba más dura, y parecí tener determinación.

-¿Por qué no? Pensé que era hora de acabar con las mentiras- tercié, de la forma más inocente que pude.

-No lo entenderías- negó con la cabeza.

-Trataré- comenté esperanzada.- Dave, entiende. Nada hará que deje de amarte..., nada.

¿Cómo podía ser tan falsa?

Él sonrió.

-Tú tampoco me dijiste nada sobre..., tu naturaleza- apostilló.

-No es lo mismo, y no tengo problemas en hablarte de ello si es lo que deseas.- sugerí.

-Los de tu clase nos superan en cantidad..., pero no siempre fue así- soltó al fin...- en un principio, nuestra población doblaba a la de ellos, pero su habilidad para transformar víctimas poco a poco fue incrementando su número. A ellos les era mucho más fácil..., Una pequeña mordida, unos días de agonía para el humano y ya está..., un nuevo neófito se sumaba al clan. Para nosotros, sin embargo, aquello no era tan fácil.

El corazón me latió más fuerte de lo normal..., lo normal, era muy poco. El tan sólo hecho de escuchar a Dave, el mismo Dave que compartía almuerzos conmigo en la cafetería de la escuela hablarme de este tipo de cosas, me encogía el alma. Pero no había que demostrarlo. No era tiempo para cobardes.

-No se trataba de tan sólo contener el deseo de succionar la sangre..., era resistirse a la tentación de todo un cuerpo latente. Además, el humano escogido debía tener ciertas cualidades, fortalezas que le llevarían a enfrentar la dolorosa metamorfosis que se extendía por más allá de un mes..., vi a algunos morir en el transcurso.

Dave hizo una pausa.

-Esas y muchas otras condiciones adversas, llevaron a que la llama de nuestra especie se fuera extinguiendo poco a poco. Eran escasos aquellos de linaje puro, esos que no fueron humanos antes de ser bestias.

Tragué saliva...

Bestias.

Mi estómago me daba patadas desde el interior. Necesitaba beber...alguna cosa.

-Ibrahim fue transformado por uno de ellos, y yo fui cambiado por Ibrahim ...- Dave calló. Había dicho demasiado. Oi como rechinaban sus dientes. Me detuve en él, y vi cómo sus ojos enrojecidos titilaban, amenazando con soltar torrentes de tristeza. Él había mencionado lo dolorosa que era el proceso de cambio..., y que muy pocos lo soportaban. Dave debió ser realmente muy fuerte en su momento para pasar aquellas prueba, así como su hermano. Nadie en una condición así podría guardar algún sentimiento positivo hacia el causante de ésta...

La antipatía que profesaba Dave para con su tío, estaba más que justificada.

-Lo siento- dije en un susurró, mientras colocaba una mano sobre le hombre de David.

El me observó con franqueza. Podía haberme engañado, utilizado y todo lo que se quisiera..., pero también había sufrido..., lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Sabes cuál es la brillante idea – dijo con sufrida sorna- que le propuse a Ibrahim, para que no te diera muerte?

Negué con la cabeza, aún manteniendo la mano sobre su hombro.

-Transformarte- confesó apenas con un hilo de voz.

Miedo, ira y odio se agitaron en mi ser. El dragón se alarmó, pero no se hizo menos. Al contrario, se puse de pie y bramó con fuerza. Me estaba aferrando a mi vida y a lo que quería..., si eso era lo que Ibrahim quería, no lo obtendría tan fácil . Qué pensamiento más idealista y valiente.

Pero lo cierto es que llegar a temblar del miedo.

"_...,enfrentar la dolorosa metamorfosis que se extendía por más allá de un mes..., vi a algunos morir en el transcurso_" , habían sido las palabras de David hace un rato.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de exponerme a tanto? ...¡A mí!...A la persona que decía amar por sobre todo.

Cada avance en nuestra conversación, me indicaba que el sentimiento que nos unía no era más que una linda ilusión, y que mi acciones ahora, no podían ser más acertadas. No importaba el engaño.

-Hubiera sido más fácil para él haberme matado – "_y para mí_", concluí, pero alejé ese pensamiento depresivo de mi mente- No entiendo por qué te haría caso.

--No creas que le importas..., - me aclaró Dave- yo..., sólo piénsalo un momento. Con un humano normal, el cambio es incierto.., no sabemos si resistiría. Contigo, el asunto es diferente..., la incertidumbre es aún mucho mayor. No sabemos cómo reaccionarás...,

_Porque sería intentar perturbar más a lo que ya es una aberración genética._

-En el peor de los casos, puede que no resistas y mueras- se notaba que a Dave le costaba hablar del tema, y pronunciar las palabras- eso a Ibrahim le importaría tanto como a Tom; la nada misma, sería como haberte asesinado en el pasado.

David tenía razón. A Ibrahim poco y nada le importaba arriesgarme.

-Y sin embargo..., si resistes...

Él se detuvo, dudando.

-Si resisto, ¿qué? – inquirí, nerviosa.

-No lo sé- respondió Dave, la mirada fija en el césped bajo nosotros. No sé por qué, pero estaba segura que aquella era la declaración más sincera que Dave me podría entregar en toda su vida.

"_No lo sé..."_, había dicho él, y no había nada oculto tras eso. Ninguna mentira, ninguna doble intención, nada.

Por primera vez, pondría las manos al fuego y diría que me estaba siendo total y absolutamente sincero, con cada parte de su cuerpo. Hubiera deseado, que hubiera sido sincero conmigo antes..., y que sus sentimientos hubieran sido tan puros y transparentes como esa respuesta que acaba de darme.

Y que, por lo demás, no me aclaraba ninguna duda.

-Ibrahim cree que sin duda tendrías algo de..., nosotros- repuso, luego de un rato- eso te ligaría..., y el cree que le seguirás como hice yo por un tiempo, y como aún hace Tom.

-¿Ya no le _sigues_? – me atreví a preguntar, aunque no tenía idea el significado especial que adquiría para ellos la palabra _seguir._

-No, ya no.- reconoció, con desgano- dejé de hacerlo el día que huí de Inglaterra con Tom. Lo único que me une a Ibrahim ahora, eres tú...

Recordé una de mis conversaciones pasadas con David, en ese entonces cuando todo era más sereno y calmo.

Él había dicho que había abandonado a su tío, pues no quería que influenciara a Tom de forma negativa.

Pero al parecer, su hermano no estaba dispuesto a renegar de los lazos de familia...y, de especie.

-Entonces, quédate conmigo- le supliqué, vislumbrando una esperanza.- Tu tío nos reunió de nuevo..., vámonos, escapemos de su control y de su autoridad. Olvidemos su sórdida idea y seamos libres...

Dave sonrió ante la perspectiva. Me acarició la mejilla, y temí por mi reacción, pero las habituales mariposas en mi estómago no aparecieron. A pesar de eso, puede simular mi careta.

-Mi pequeña..., - murmuró- las cosas no son tan fáciles cómo las vez.

-¿Cómo que no?..., no hay por que temer...

-No tienes idea del enorme poder con el que goza Ibrahim- me advirtió- sé que has pasado muchas cosas en tu vida..., debes haber encontrado uno que otro desafío en el camino, pero de este no te librarás tan fácilmente.

Te lo dice alguien que cruzó el Atlántico entero huyendo de él, y termina subyugado, como yo.

Negué con lástima. ¿Qué tan peligroso podría ser aquel hombre de duras facciones para mí?

-Además, agregó Dave, cambiando de posición- no puedo dejar a Tom. Lo siento, Lizzie, pero es mi hermano..., no puedo dejarle bajo el alero de Ibrahim.

-Tu hermano sabe defenderse sólo- solté de improviso

-No..., ni siquiera necesitará defenderse, porque Ibrahim no le hará daño. Simplemente, terminará de corromper su alma.

Fruncí los labios. Dave se hallaba en la misma encrucijada que yo. Ninguno de los dos estábamos dispuesto a abandonar a nuestro seres queridos...

Él , a Tom...yo, a Richard y a Carlisle.

Desde ese instante, tuve completamente claro, que ambos seguiríamos el camino que nos llevara a ponerles a salvo. Era obvio que iríamos por sendas separadas...., pero eso..., eso no me dolió.

Y a pesar de todo, necesitaba que Dave estuviera de mi lado...., por lo menos hasta que lograra alejarme de Ibrahim.

-Tom me odia- señalé- jamás te hará caso, preferirá quedarse con su tío.

-Thomas no es una mala persona...- aseguró David, algo confuso- aún no.

Claro..., no era una mala persona. Richard solamente estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la culpa por su causa..., el señor Cooper no corría la misma suerte...

_Y él no era una mala persona... _pensé con sorna. Y a pesar de mi sentimiento de total repudio hacia Thomas en ese momento, asentí e intenté sonreírle a Dave.

-Lizzie, dame tiempo- me rogó él, apoderándose de mi manos- dame tiempo para convencer a Tom..., para revelarle lo que él no quiere ver en Ibrahim... sólo te pido tiempo.

-Dave...-

-Por favor- suplicó el, frunciendo el ceño,, en señal de preocupación- sólo unos días...nada más. Después de eso, te prometo que nos iremos de aquí. Con Tom..., o sin él .

Asentí, no muy conforme.

-Escucha, Lizzie- David colocó una mano firme tras mi cuello, habló con vehemencia, y me obligó a mirarle. Sus manos ardían, y retrocedieron un segundo ante la fría temperatura de cuello desnudo.- Te prometo no dejar que te suceda nada malo..., si me tengo que interponer entre tú y el mismo Ibrahim, lo voy a hacer.

Asentí nuevamente, e intenté mantener la vista en sus ojos. No era la posición más cómo para mí.

Me sentía desnuda cuando me hallaba frente a miradas tan frontales como esas..., tal vez, Dave podía ver en mis ojos mi engaño, y mi falsa condescendencia. Mi falso amor.

Suspiré, observé mi regazo.

David me atrajo hacia él y me envolvió en un abrazo intenso, desmedido.

-Te amo...,- su voz se perdió en un ahogo de angustia.

-Nada malo va a sucederte..., lo juro- prometió – saldremos de esta, Lizzie.

-No , Dave..., sólo yo saldré, y por mi cuenta – pensé mientras me envolvía su calor.

Suspiré, exhalando rencor y lamento..., _por ambos._

* * *

_*N/A :Hola! ... después de largo, larguísmo tiempo, un capítulo nuevo para esta historia.  
Sí, salí de mi __lapsus..., y sí, todo terminó mal..., pero qué le vamos a hacer. Hay cosas que no bastan con querer cambiarlas para hacerlo.  
Por lo demás, es tema superado... y estoy retomando de a poco algunas cosas que descuidé en mi vida. Como lo era Lizzie..., jajaja.  
Lo sé, el capítulo era algo denso..., y extrañé la acción, pero no importa, que ya se viene. Falta retomar a muchos personajes aún. _

_Capítulo nuevo, PenName nuevo ( Zedna ya no es ), año nuevo, pero la misma trama de un principio. Saludos!  
y le hago una reverencia al que sea capaz de seguir leyendo, jaja..., mas de la mitad ya se olvido de la historia :)_


	56. Pasado Emocional

Pasado Emocional

El vuelo de un halcón negro, era inmortalizado en el cielo. El ave ascendía, con lentitud y elegancia, batiendo sus alas, haciendo que ondularan en el espacio. De vez en cuando, lanzaba un quejido que emergía de su pico, vibrando su cuerpo entero.

Pronto comenzaba a avanzar.

Bajo él, se extendían varias hectáreas de bosque, verde, frondoso..., demasiado verde. Era como si se tratara de una maqueta, de una pintura, un óleo..., alguna imagen no real.

El viento soplaba fuerte, gélido, y la bruma amenazaba con nublarme la vista del bosque.

Algunas ramas se agitaron por lo bajo, algo perturbaba la calma del santuario natural.

El pájaro seguía su camino, con su vuelo calmado, mas me quedé en el torbellino de la agitación.

Hubo un cambio de plano, el bosque se alzaba sobre mí, y sus ramas obstaculizaban la luz natural. El suelo era húmedo, fértil, y blando...,

Y por ese mismo suelo, corría una niña. Una pequeña de piel nívea y facciones perfectas. Los movimientos d ela criatura eran gráciles y pequeños..., pero más allá de sus facciones angelicales, sus movimientos denotaban madurez. Ella corrió hacia el oeste y se perdió en la espesura.

Un rugido, hojas pisada, ramas partidas...,

Enormes fieras corriendo en la misma dirección..., sus mandíbulas tensas, su respiración oscilante, y el apetito feroz que no podían ocultar.

-Bella..., - mi nombre fue pronunciado lentamente.- Bella...,

-¿Esto suele ser común?

-Más o menos...,

-Bella, mi amor...- una mano cálida de posaba sobre mi mejilla. Me sobresalté, y la imagen de mi sala de estar me llegó de golpe.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté de improviso, enfocando la vista.

-Estabas en la luna, linda...- contestó la mujer a mi lado, con aprensión. Apenas la conocía hace una noche, y debía aceptar y pretender que se trataba de mi madre.- ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Fruncí el ceño, y tragué saliva.

-Intentaba recordar alguna cosa- mentí. Las expresiones de las personas presentes se tensaron.

-¿Y...,?

Por toda respuesta negué por la cabeza.

-¿Te importaría traerme un poco de agua?- le pedí a Reneé.

-No , por supuesto que no..., vuelvo enseguida.

La mujer de delgada figura y cabello castaño claro puse de pie, y caminó en dirección a la cocina, dejándome sola en la sala , junto a mi dos ausentes acompañantes.

Cada vez, sospechaba más de lo estrecha que había sido mi amistad con Edward Cullen en el pasado.

Tal cómo en fondo quise, Edward no se separó de mí casi en ningún momento en el hospital..., ni siquiera cuando mi padres fueron por mí. Incluso me acompañó hasta casa, y me visitaba con frecuencia.

A veces, junto a Reneé, se tomaban la molestia de sentarse junto a mí en el sofá, ella más cerca que él... ,

y sacaban polvorientos álbums fotográficos de los armarios de Charlie, mi padre.

Nunca fui capaz de reconocerme a mí misma en aquellas fotos.

Otras veces, ni siquiera era necesario el apoyo visual..., se conformaban con contarme anécdotas de mi juventud, sucesos en la escuela, y cómo era que había dejado de vivir con mi madre en Phoenix para venir aquí, al norte, con mi padre. No fue muy difícil percibir que s matrimonio había acabado hace mucho, y más cuando había un tipo fumando en el patio, a quien me habían presentado como el novio de mi madre.

Admito que en un principio no me agradó la idea de tener padres separados..., pero ya lo eran hace tanto tiempo, que lo más probable es que eso no ma hubiera afectado en el pasado.

Además, Phill, el novio de mamá, era demasiado amable conmigo y no tenía esos pensamientos retrógradas con los que a veces se escapaba Charlie.

-Ya vine- anunciaba el joven que acababa de cruzar la puerta de entrada. Me incorporé un poco en el sofá y me cubrí mejor los pies con la manta que tenía en el regazo. El frio era insoportable.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntaba rápidamente entre brinco y brinco la joven que hasta hace un instante, se hallaba junto a Edward.

Alice y Jasper habían llegado la noche anterior.

Al principio, sólo ella irrumpió en el lugar, lanzándose a los brazos de Edward con demasiado entusiasmo y pasión. Estábamos en mi cuarto, y ciertamente me sentí incómoda.

Un cosquilleo no muy grato me había puesto en alerta..., y presenté una aversión hacia la joven hasta que Jasper entró en escena. No tuvieron que pasar mucho minutos para darme cuenta que estaban juntos, y más cuando en un momento el cogiera una de las manos de ella con ternura.

Presenciar ese gesto me hizo observar de inmediato a Edward, un tanto confundida.

Por toda respuesta, él me miró con su afable semblante y su graciosa sonrisa.

Más pronto que tarde, supe que Alice no era más que su hermana..., y que me quería tanto como él, pues su preocupación por mí era notable.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que debía reconocer que se trataba de una persona encantadora, con el paso de las horas me empezó a desagradar su llegada.

Ya no tenía a Edward junto a mi todo el tiempo, preguntándome si necesitaba alguna cosa, o simplemente deseoso de charlar. Ahora, se pasaba largos ratos apartado junto a su hermana, eso sí, sin despegarme ojo de encima. Ambos discutían alguna cosa por lo bajo..., y al parecer no era algo muy agradable para ellos.

Estaba casi segura que después de la llegada de su hermana, Edward parecía más preocupado, ansioso, y por sobretodo ausente. Jamás logré escuchar palabra de lo que decían a pesar que nunca estaban a más de tres metros de mí.

Sin duda, Alice no le había traído gratas noticias.

Y una vez más, no sabía qué pensar sobre Edward.

Mucho menos, después de lo acontecido la noche anterior, cuando casualmente pasé por el frente de la puerta de la cocina. Reneé le había pedido a Edward le ayudara con los platos de la cena hacía un rato...,

Bueno, quizás no fue tan casualmente.

El asunto es que oí la conversación que mantenían a tan bajo volumen, del otro lado, haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

-No me gusta lo que estás haciendo Edward. Siento que estás abusando de la situación- esa era la distinguible voz de mi madre. No estaba muy a gusto, por lo visto, y Edward tampoco.

-Se equivoca, Reneé. Mi intención no es otra que ayudar a la rehabilitación de Bella. El médico dijo que sería bueno que mantuviera contacto con personas cercanas previo al accidente.- se defendió él, con toda la educación del mundo.

-Mira, Edward..., yo no sé que fue lo que sucedió entre tu y mi hija para que decidiera acabar con todo e irse lejos de aquí. Pero lo que sí sé, es que mi hija sufrió bastante por tu causa..., y creo que es injusto que no respetes su decisión, ahora que está como está.

-Como dije, esa no es mi intención..., sólo quiero contribuir a que Bella se recupere. Después de eso, me alejaré si ella así lo desea...

El corazón se me apretó, y un crujido proveniente de la escalera llamó mi atención. Era Phill, quien bajaba soñoliento.

Ciertamente, las evasiones de Edward a mi preguntas importantes, dejaban mucho que pensar. Y más a ún si a eso le sumamos la poca simpatía que sentían mis padres hacia él.

Edward me había contado que me había mudado a Prince George, para estudiar en Maryland, y que estaba allí en el momento en que ocurrió el accidente, pero no me había dicho que había algún motivo aparte en mi decisión de irme tan lejos de mi familia.

Cuando tuviera la ocasión de hablar a solas con él, buscaría el modo de plantearle la situación. Si él querpia que yo me recuperar y fuera recobrando la memoria..., pues, tenia que contribuir al menos despejando mis dudas.

Sin embargo no había encontrado la oportunidad. El único momento que tuve a solas, más o menos, con él, fue cuando se despedía.

Reneé me había ayudado a colocarme el piyama, y a acostarme después de la cena, cuando Alice y Edward llegaron hasta mi cuarto, para despedirse. Reneé nos dejó solos..., no importaba lo mucho que fingiera, a ella no le agrada la presencia de ellos.

Alice se despidió de mí con un frió beso en la mejilla, el cual me hizo temblar...

Y un cálido _"Que duermas bien"._

Acto seguido, salió del cuarto, mirando furtivamente a su hermano. Edward se me quedó viendo por un segundo. Frunció el ceño, como si notara que algo me angustiaba.

Luego depositó otro frío beso en mi frente..., me era tan cándido. Un calor imposible se apoderó de mi rostro y mi cuerpo. Estiré uno de mis brazos, incorporándome un tanto y cogí una de sus manos. Él correspondió a mi caricia , y me pregunté cuántas veces habría tenido ese gesto con él en el pasado.

Estaba segura que habían sido varias veces.

Sentí sus nudillos, y su frío tacto, el cual no hacía más que encender mi fuego en vez de apaciguarlo.

Posé mis ojos en los suyos, allá, tan altos, y oscilaron entre ellos y sus finos labios.

Algo estaba fluyendo entre nosotros.

¿Pero qué era aquella extraña sensación? ¿Qué sucedía conmigo?¿ Acaso sería que...,?

Edward rompió el contacto, interrumpiendo mi flujo de pensamientos. De inmediato, se enderezó, y luego se precipitó hacia la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí.

Me dormí con la imagen de Edward en mi mente..., tal y como las últimas noches.

Por la mañana, todo fue mucho más tedioso.

-¿Edward no ha llamado? – pregunté mientras mi madre me servía el desayuno.

-No..., - contestó Reneé al momento. – debes evitar ponerte ansiosa.

-Sí, ya sé.

Mi diálogo con ella durante el día, no fue muy distinto. Mientras ella se ocupaba de las labores domésticas, y papá patrullaba por ahí, aprovechaba para preguntarle si acaso Edward o su hermana habían llamado...,

Y ella siempre contestaba que no. Creí que ya empezaba a molestarse, cuando de pronto me ofreció revisar algunas fotos conmigo.

Vimos, sentadas en el sofá, un inmenso álbum con fotografías antiguas que mamá había traído desde Florida, dónde abundaban mis fotos de pequeña. Ninguna me pareció evocar algún recuerdo.

-¿Y éstas?- pregunté

-Ah, esas son fotografías de mi familia- me informó mi madre, interesándose de sobre manera en las fotos en sepia y blanco y negro.

-¿Hay fotos de ti cuando niña? – pregunté, curiosa.

-Y más antiguas aún- confirmó ella. – Esa de ahí, soy yo..., estoy con mi primo Johan, el día de nuestra primera comunión. Esa foto la tomó Joe..., creo.

Observé la pequeña foto. Dos niños, un niño y una niña, vestidos formalmente..., ella con una toca en la cabeza, blanca, como su vestido. Y él, de traje oscuro, y con un arreglo blanco en la solapa. Tras ellos, parecía haber la enorme puerta de una catedral.

Centré mi atención nuevamente en la niña, para observar algún parecido a mí..., la pálida piel, sin duda. Mamá se veía casi tan blanca como su vestido en aquella fotografía, pero irradiaba una hermosa sonrisa, al tiempo que sostenía un crucifico entre sus manos pequeñas.

Desvié la vista hasta sus manos..., tenían pecas y una que otra arruga, además de durezas a causa del trabajo de años.

-En esa otra, está mi tía Angela...- señalaba mamá- y sus hijos, mis primos; Lizbeth, Ezequiel y Marian.

En la de allá, estábamos celebrando el Día de la Independencia..., esa sí que era celebración obligada. También deben haber del Día de Acción de Gracias...¡Mira, ahí! Incluso se ve el pavo.

Y así, pasamos cerca de una hora, entre foto y foto. Alguna con moho, otras carcomidas en las esquinas, y con imágenes borrosas. Sin embargo, Reneé parecía disfrutar el pasar de las hojas más que yo. Cada imagen, le traía a la mente un recuerdo diferente.

Casi en las últimas páginas, hubo una fotografía en blanco y negro que llamó mi atención. Una niña de tez clara, cuerpo estrecho y unos inmensos ojos. El cabello, lacio y oscuro le llegaba más debajo de la cintura. A pesar de que poseía un bello rostro, su expresión era más bien triste.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Mmm..., no estoy segura- meditó mi madre mi madre- A ver..., veamos.

Inmediatamente cogió la fotografía y la despegó con cuidado.

-Mira, es la misma mujer- señalé una foto más abajo, en sepia. Ahora la delgada muchacha vestía un elegante vestido, acompañada de un sujeto alto, rubio y bien parecido.

Mamá observó la foto de la muchacha por el reverso..., nada más que manchas de pegamento amarillo.

Luego, hizo lo mismo con la foto de la pareja.

-Adam Joseph..., ¡ah, pero claro!...Adam Joseph Higgenbotham, mi tío abuelo y Vivianne E. Niles, 12 de Enero de 1948... Notre Dame des Victoires, Quebec. - leyó mi madre en voz alta.- pues..., no sabía de la existencia de estas fotografías. Nunca llegué a conocer a mi tío abuelo, aunque se supone que murió cuando tenía apenas tres años.

-¿No sabes lo que guardas en tus álbums?

-No...- río ella despacio- muchos de estos no son míos. Tu tío dejó algunos olvidados en casa. De hecho, creo que ni siquiera lo he mirado todos.

-¿Qué tío?

-Ah.., bueno, tienes un tío..., mi hermano- me informó ella, con una sonrisa.

-¿Y dónde está, en Florida?

-No..., Joe es antropólogo.- confesó mi madre- tiene residencia en el sur de Italia, pero se mueve entre el mediterráneo y el norte de África. La última vez que recibí señal del él, se hallaba en Tunez., y la última vez que nos visitó, tenías como siete años.

-Vaya..., que interesante...,

Reneé y yo preparamos la cena de Año Nuevo. Me era difícil asimilar que enferma como estaba, cayera un día de festividades de la nada. Pero lo cierto, es que esa noche se iba el año, y uno nuevo comenzaba.

Bueno, más bien, Renée lo preparó todo y yo traté de aprender y ayudar en lo que podía, aún apoyada sobre muletas.

Entre las actividades con mamá, y una película en la televisión, se me pasó la tarde volando.

Cayó la noche más pronto de lo que pensaba. Esperábamos a papá con la mesa lista y dispuesta.

Mamá incómoda por la situación..., pasar el año nuevo con tu ex –esposo y tu nuevo marido...

Y yo.., yo estaba intranquila.

No era posible que Edward no hubiera aparecido en todo el día..., que no hubiera llamado.

-Seguramente está ocupado, hija..., es víspera de Año Nuevo, ha de estar con su familia.

Pero con esa urgencia que tenía él por saber cómo me encontraba yo..., no era posible.

¿Se habría olvidado de mí?..., ¿ Estaría muy ocupado?...o, peor, ¿le habría sucedido alguna cosa?

No, no...está con su familia, preparándose para cenar, claro.

Comenzaba el noticiero cuando me sobresaltaron varios golpes en la puerta. Quien fuera que fuese, estaba desesperado porque le abrieran.

-Bella, ¿puedes atender? Estoy en el baño- la voz de Reneé venía del segundo piso.

Como pude, me puse de pie, apoyándome en las muletas y me dirigí hasta la puerta.

-Ya va- grité, molesta. ¿Quién podría estar tan desesperado?

Apoyé una muleta en la pared, y abría la chapa.

Desde el exterior, un hombre de enorme tamaño salió de la oscuridad y me atrapó entre sus brazos, fuertemente. Traía las ropas mojadas, a causa de la intensa lluvia que caía en el exterior.

-¡Oye!- protesté, intentando golpear su pecho, a la altura de mi cabeza, para que me soltase- si no me sueltas grito.

-Ay, Bella...Bella..., no me importa- dijo él, con la respiración entrecortada- grita todo lo que quieras, golpéame si quieres pero no te voy a soltar ahora que te vuelvo a ver con vida.

-¿Disculpa?- comenté exaltada.- ¡Suéltame ya!

-¿Qué te sucede, Bella?- exclamó él apartándose, me sin sacarme las manos de encima.

-¡¿Qué te sucede a ti?! ¡Mira cómo me has dejado..., toda mojada!

-Disculpa, disculpa- dijo él, con voz ahogada. Comenzó a besarme el rostro, la frente las mejillas, con desesperación- es la emoción de tenerte viva..., de verte. ¿Tú no sientes nada? ...Creí que después de lo que había pasado...

-¿Qué? – Exclamé, comenzando a asustarme. ¿Quién sería aquel muchacho moreno, de cabello negro y cuerpo de dios? ¿Acaso sería mi novio? Nadie había mencionado un novio..., - Mira, no sé de que me hablas, bien...

no tengo idea de quien eres. Me golpeé en la cabeza, no sé absolutamente nada..., ¿somos amigos acaso?

-¿Estás de guasa?- respondió el frunciendo el ceño. Me incomodaba el hecho de que sus grandes manos estuvieran posadas de forma autoritaria sobre mi cintura, y me incomodó aún más cuando vi aparecer a mi padre tras la figura del muchacho.

-¿Jacob?- exclamó papá, atónito. El muchacho volteó a mirarlo de inmediato.

Mi padre soltó el pesado bolso dejándolo caer en el piso, y tuve que apoyarme en la pared para no caer cuando el dichoso Jacob me soltó. El extraño muchacho de camiseta empapada se envolvió en un abrazo fraterno con mi padre.

-Ah.., muchacho- dijo mi papá, a todo pulmón- ¡no sabes cuanto nos tenía preocupados! ¿Dónde estabas?

-Jacob me dirigió una mirada que definí como cómplice.

-Me ocupaba de algunos asuntos..., lamento si os preocupé. A ti, a mi padre..., y a todos.- se disculpó el joven humildemente.

-Harto que no preocupaste pues...- reconoció Charlie, pensativo- No debiste irte así como así..., al menos, hablar con Billy.

-En verdad lo siento, Charlie..., pero no tenía más opción en ese momento.

-Está bien...- convino mi padre, dándole una palmadas en el hombro al chico- lo importante es que esta aquí, de vuelta.

Jacob me sonrió sólo a mí, e hizo que me ruborizara.

-¿Ya has visto a tu padre?- intervino Charlie.

-Sí...,vengo de la reserva.

-Ah, bien..., pero, ¿qué esperas? Pasa un momento, estás en tu casa...- lo invitó, en el momento en l que mamá bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó con educación y genuina curiosidad.

-Éste es Jacob..., ¡Jacob Black, el hijo de Billy!.- a mamá se le iluminó alguna ampolleta en su memoria.

-¿El pequeño Jake?- exclamó con asombro y alegría- Oh, pero..., ¡pero si la última vez que te vi era apenas un niño!

Reneé recorrió el espacio que la separaba de nosotros y rodeó a Jake con sus brazos.

-Por Dios, estas empapado..., ¡y enorme! Santo Cielo, ¿ qué les dan de comer en la reserva?

Jacob y Charlie rieron ante su comentario. Yo no le vi la menor gracia.

Mis padres estaban encantados con la visita del desconocido, y él no se hizo mucho de rogar para quedarse.

Si hubiera podido, me hubiera ido a acostar..., ya tenía bastante con no tener ni señales de Edward en todo el día, como para encima soportar esto. Bromas entre dos hombres, cerveza y Nuevo Año tormentoso.

Sin embargo, cuando le pedí ayuda a Reneé, ya que no podía en mi estado subir sola las escaleras, ésta me dijo que no fuera aburrida, que era noche de celebración y me quedara un poco más para compartir con Jake.

Y por más que hubiera tratado, con toda la disposición y gentileza del mundo, me fue imposible.

Mi padre lo tenía completamente absorbido con más y más preguntas. Si no hablaba con Charlie, Jacob tenía la boca ocupada comiendo el generoso plato de pasta que mamá les había servido a ambos.

Pero, a pesar de eso, daba la impresión que nunca desviaba la atención de mí..., no me quitaba los ojos de encima, como si quisiera decirme alguna cosa, y no pudiera. Ya me tenía bastante molesta lo que sucedía y se lo hice saber con cada mirada que le dirigí cuando sorprendía sus ojos en mí.

Al fin, Jacob se marchó por dónde había llegado. Seguramente iría a cenar con su familia y su padre.., el tal Billy.

El abrazo que me dio de despedida fue más intenso que el anterior.

-¡Auch! – me quejé, ¿es que este hombre no sabía que tenía una costilla rota?

Cenamos..., Phill y Charlie no se dirigían la palabra, como evitaban hacerlo a diario. Mamá estaba urgida, y yo no podía estar menos tranquila.

Las doce en el reloj de la sala.

Champagne.

Apenas intercambiaron un abrazo entre ellos..., los más calurosos, me los dieron a mí.

Vi el espectáculo pirotécnico en la televisión. Luego, me fui a dormir.

Desperté en medio de la noche, gritando.

Las bestias perseguían a la pequeña niña de corta melena por el bosque..., y parecía que estaban a punto de darle alcance en el momento que abrí los ojos. Vi la rama de un árbol, tan similar a los de mi sueño, chocar contra la ventana de mi cuarto, en medio de la oscuridad, y eso me horrorizó. Más aún, cuando me di cuenta que la ventana estaba abierta de par en par, cortinas corridas, dejando que el agua lluvia se colara hasta el interior.

Reneé y Charlie irrumpieron de forma violenta en mi cuarto, pero estaba demasiado adormilada como para recordar qué fue lo que dijeron exactamente. Creo que mi padre dijo algo sobre controlar mi subcionsiete, y decirme a mi misma que se trataba de un sueño, cuando viera lo increíble de la situación.

Claro, como si fuera tan fácil.

-Pero qué hace esto abierto...- reclamaba papá. Luego, el crujido sordo al juntar las puertas de la ventana.

-Hay que traer algún trapo- sugirió mamá, seguramente para secar el charco. No sé si lo hicieron.

Mi padre no se quedó mucho tiempo conmigo, más bien fue Renée quien se acostó junto a mí y me acunó entre sus brazos hasta hacerme dormir otra vez.

Pareció que apenas pestañeé cuando abrí los ojos y me encontré con la luz natural, luchando por colarse entre el color de las cortinas.

Me dolía la cabeza, y me molestaba la cintura, eso sin mencionar la espalda. No era novedad que pasara una mala noche. Desde que tenía memoria, es decir, hace menos de una semana, jamás había logrado dormir una sola noche en paz.

Me enderecé en la cama, quejándome como una anciana. Sentía el cabello aplastado, grasoso y lacio como nunca..., debía pedirle a mamá me ayudara a lavármelo antes de que comenzara la comezón. Mis pies colgaron cama abajo..., siempre por el lado derecho. Creo que aquella era una costumbre heredada de mi vida previa al accidente..., pero no era más que una corazonada.

Busqué torpemente la zapatillas de levantar, y no las encontré. Seguramente, mamá las había dejado en el clóset. Cogí con torpeza las muletas que reposaban junto a mi cama, preguntándome seriamente si en el pasado no había pasado de ser alguien con problema en su sistema motor.

Una vez arriba, di dos pasos...

Tenía que ir hasta el cuarto de Renée para que me ayudara con las pantuflas Yo aún no me podía agachar.

Fue entonces, cuando me distraje de mi forzosa labor matutina.

Un sobre blanco yacía en el piso, cerca de mi ventana...

Cerca de él, había una fea aureola en piso, a causa de la humedad que seguramente había dejado el charco de la noche. El recuerdo de la ventana abierta de par en par, en toda su tormentosidad, me hizo pensar que no era casualidad la presencia de aquel sobre en el piso de mi habitación.

Pero..,, problema, no me podía inclinar para cogerlo, y sentía que era demasiado enigmático como para ir y contárselo a alguno de mis padres.

Miré a mi alrededor, e intenté pensar rápidamente.

Sonreí cuando vi mil almohadas sobre la cama, y sin quitarme de la cabeza la palabra irresponsabilidad, las cogí como pude y las arrojé al suelo, lo más cerca del borde de la cama posible. Cuando las hube acomodado bien con los pies, me senté en el borde de la cama y dejé caer las muletas a un lado.

Apoyé los brazos en el borde y comencé a deslizarme hacia abajo, ejerciendo peso sobre la colcha, la cual se deslizó conmigo. Como resultado caí sentada sobre parte de la colcha y mi pila de almohadas. A pesar de lo blando del impacto, el dolor de mi espalda me llegó hasta el alma.

Pero como lanzar un alarido no estaba entre los planes, me forcé a apretar los dientes y arrugué involuntariamente la nariz.

Sólo segundos después pude continuar, y estiré mi pie derecho, el que no estaba vendado, hasta posarlo sobre el papel blanco. Presioné hacia abajo y deslicé mi pie de regreso, hasta doblar completamente la rodilla.

Ahora, con el sobre a mí alcancé, lo cogí de inmediato.

Estaba un poco ajado, y parecía que el agua había hecho de las suyas sobre él, y sobre su contenido.

Mi nombre plasmado con una hermosa caligrafía en el frente, la misma caligrafía que se distinguía al interior.

Dos hojas blancas, delgadas, plagadas de líneas escritas a mano en tinta negra, corrida y con borrones, a causa de la humedad.

Pero , con todo, la mayoría era legible. Tenía fecha del día pasado, y la ubicación del pueblo...,

_Forks, Washington, 31 de Diciembre..._

_Bella mía : _

_Es realmente difícil para mí no mandar todo al demonio, y continuar escribiendo esta carta. Pero mi razón es simple..., no quiero dejarte sin que sepas el motivo, y no quiero abandonarte sin saber que hice de todo para recuperarás aquello que has perdido. Creo que si te cuento todo..., si te digo cómo fueron las cosas en realidad, puedas rebuscar no en tu mente, si no en tu corazón, las respuestas que tanto deseas, mi bien. _

_Esta historia empieza un par de tiempo atrás..., En ese entonces, aún tenías diecisiete años, al igual que yo. _

_Llegaste a Forks con el alma alicaída, pero con la intensión de no dar lástima a nadie. Esa fue la primera impresión que me diste cuando te vi aquel día en la cafetería del instituto. Porque allí fue dónde nos conocimos, Bella..., en el instituto. Al principio, te detestaba y tú lo notaste..., lo notaste apenas nos sentaron juntos en aquella clase de Biología. Mitosis, ¿recuerdas?..., _

_Incluso me alejé de ti, Bella..., me alejé de todo, huyendo como un cobarde, pero no fue capaz. Quería volver y enfrentar el desafío, pero por sobretodo quería estar contigo. No consideré los riesgos cuando volví..., te estaba exponiendo lo suficiente, te lo dije..., te dije que podía ser peligroso para ti, que no deberíamos ser amigos, pero el destino se había empeñado contigo y conmigo y otro vínculo era el que comenzaba a unirnos. Al menos, eso era lo que yo creía, y lo confirmaba cada es que te ruborizaba en mi presencia, cada vez que tu corazón se desbocaba cuanto me veías, cuando te tocaba..., _

_Con tu inocencia, con tu vulnerabilidad, con mi deseo innato de protegerte y tu calidez, me enamoraste, Bella. Me hiciste caer rendido de amor a tu pies, y sin hacer gran cosa. Nunca creí que habría un deseo tan grande como el que sentía por..., _

_No creí que había deseos más grande hasta que me di cuenta del amor que me había subyugado. _

_Y fue feliz junto a ti, mi amor. _

Por Dios..., ¡Edward!

Incluso cuando nos separamos por tanto tiempo.., inclusive allí no dejé de amarte, de pensarte en cada segundo. Y es que yo era una amenaza para tu vida, Bella..., yo y todo lo que me rodeaba.

_Tú fuiste hábil..., me observaste, y lo descubriste por ti misma. Me lo hiciste saber una noche, mientras conducía por la autopista..., y yo no te lo negué. Sé que de la misma forma en como llegaste a esa conclusión en el pasado, podrás hacerlo nuevamente. Perdóname, mi amor, pero como no lo tuve no tengo valor de escribir con todas sus letras aquella verdad tan terrible. _

_No lo entenderías si así lo hiciera, y no quiero perturbarte, menos ahora en el estado en el que estás. _

_Confío en ti..., y sé que te darás cuenta más pronto que tarde. _

_Pero Bella, fueron tantos momentos hermosos que pasé a tu lado..., ¡cómo me encantaría que pudieras recordarlos tan nítidamente como yo lo hago!..., Recuerdo el aroma de tu cabello..., tu cuerpo junto a mí tendido en el prado, con la energía fluyendo del entorno hacia nosotros y entre nosotros. _

_Recuerdo el sabor de tu boca, de tu piel..- _Borrón de tinta...

La sangre me subió al rostro ,y me turbé por un segundo.

...Y me duele esto..., me duele esta despedida, después de tanto...¡de tanto, mi amor! Porque sí, te amo...

_como nunca nadie amé en la vida..., en la existencia. Y no tuve el valor de decírtelo en estos días..., _

_porque, aunque nuestro amor fue fuertes y superó una y mil barreras, tú decidiste apartarme de tu lado. _

_Yo lo hice..., es lo que te había prometido, permanecer junto a ti hasta que tú me pidieras lo contrario. _

_Y como si me apuñalaras en el pecho, lo hiciste. _

_Pero no te angusties, por favor..., tuviste tus motivos, yo no podía culparte. No te hice nada, si eso es lo que piensas.., jamás te hice daño. Simplemente, la vida nos jugó en contra. _

_Entonces, te fuiste..., al otro lado del continente. Pero te seguí..., te seguí porque tuve miedo de que algo te sucediese y de perderte definitivamente. Aún así, nunca me acerqué. Todo el tiempo te vigilé desde los pasillos de Maryland, desde la azotea, la ventana y tras lo árboles. Nunca estuviste sola, ni cuando te ví arrodillarte en tu cuarto y llorar. _

_Después vino el accidente..., pero , Bella, no fue un accidente. Tampoco quiero traumatizarte con eso, sólo ruego con que el recuerde retorne a tu cabecita – _Borrón de tinta- _. Lo cierto, es que no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para.., protegerte. _

_Mi vida entera se entró a cuestionar cuando te vi sangrar en el piso..., y otras cosas. _

_Después, como si no pudiera ser peor...,tus ojos me desconocían por completo. La primera de tus miradas, fue la mirada más fría que me han dirigido en la vida, mi amor. Pero no te culpo..., es tu cuerpo es que se esta revelando contra ti, reaccionando ante el golpe. _

_Luego de todo lo que te he dicho, tal vez no comprendas porque te dejo esta carta y no voy yo mismo a decirte todo esto. Lo cierto es que no tuve tiempo..., apenas convencí a Alice me diera ocasión de escribirte esta nota. Le dije que no podría irme en paz si no lo hacía, y que si lo hacía, tampoco me iría en paz..., pero que tenía que hacerlo. Lo cual es cierto. _

_Mi familia Bella..., mi padre, Carlisle, esta necesitando de nuestra ayuda ahora. Ese es el motivo que me lleva a dejar Forks, para terminar mi viaje al otro lado del mar, en Italia. _

_Sé que si haces un esfuerzo, recordarás..., _

_Recordarás todo, Bella..., recupera tu corazón, él no ha sido dañado. Cree que todo lo que te he dicho es verdad, y habrás dado el primer paso..., el primer paso hacia despertar de tu sueño. _

_Esto no es una despedida. Voy a volver por ti..., y si cuando vuelva, no me quieres cerca, ya sea porque recodaste o por lo que sea, yo lo entenderé. _

_Perdóname._

_Edward A. Masen Cullen._

El nombre de él, era difuminado por una gota de agua que caía sobre el papel. No demoré mucho en darme cuenta que eran mis propias lágrimas las que corroían el nombre de Edward.

Mi pecho oscilaba, sufría..., él se había ido, ido..., sin darme tiempo para correr, y gritarle que le amaba.

Sin darme un respiro, para decirle que no recordaba nada, pero que le quería ciegamente.

Podía estar mi mente vacía de recuerdos, pero mi corazón no vacío de emociones.

Arrepentida.

-Bella, hija..., qué te pasó...- exclamaba mi madre precipitándose hasta mi cuarto. Arrugué el papel en mi mano y lo oculté bajo mi cama, pero sin esconder mi sufrimiento.

Mi madre de arrodilló junto a mí.

-Oh, mi vida...te caíste- dijo ella con preocupación, la verme en el piso- ¿Te golpeaste fuerte? ¿Te duele algo?

"Si mamá.., el corazón. Me duele el corazón"

-No.


	57. Muerto

Muerto

"DEBES HACER ALGO...TIENES QUE HACER ALGO"

Recostada como estaba en la cama, me giré hacia el lado derecho.

"Vamos..., tiene que haber alguna solución. Y si no encuentras una rápido..., si no encuentras una rápido las vas a ver negras"

Gruñí. Esto no era justo.

Nunca había sentido mi cuerpo tan pequeño..., tan frágil, y débil.

"Supongo que esto es lo que se siente cuando en verdad tienes hambre"...

-¡Arrg!

"Ah..., cállate. No sacas nada con reclamar... , Ahorra energías"

-Energías para qué..., si no lleno el estómago me voy a morir, qué más da- exclamé furiosa mientras me ponía de pie de un saltó. Famélica, como estaba, casi pierdo el equilibrio y me tomó más de un par de segundo encontrar la posición adecuada. Me tambaleé llegando incluso apoyarme contra la puerta del armario.

Maldito armario..., ¿por qué tenía que estar sellado, vedado? ¿no sabía el coraje que me daba no poder saber qué escondía tras su puertas?

-¡Arrrrg!- golpeé la puerta con un puño. Un milímetro antes de tocarlo, me di cuenta de mi estupidez y disminuí la fuerza de mi agresión. De otro modo, hubiera empeorado todo rompiendo la madera y llamando inoportunamente la atención.

Lo menos que quería ahora que alguien se acordara de mí, y me viera en ese deplorable, e irritable, estado.

Unos ladridos de perro en la lejanía me molestaron de sobremanera.

-Lizzie..., ¿estás bien? – preguntó David del otro lado de la puerta. La sangre me hirvió hasta ya no poder más y crispé los puños.- Escuché un golpe, ¿pasó algo?

-No..., no, Dave. Vete. – dije, suavizando la voz. - Estoy perfectamente.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí..., si.

-Voy a entrar – anunció el con naturalidad.

-¡No, no!- exclamé precipitándome hacia la puerta.

-¿Por qué no?

Puse ambas manos sobre la cubierta blanca de la puerta.

-Porque..., porque- _piensa..., vamos; miente_ - porque me estoy vistiendo.

Silencio.

-Osea, desvistiendo..., me estoy poniendo el piyama. No quiero que me veas.

Dave rió con sorna del otro lado.

-Linda, no puedes acostarte aún..., la cena se servirá en un rato más- me explicó él. Se me removia algo dentro cuando él empleaba aquella voz tan..., tierna conmigo.

-Dispénsame..., no sé. Estoy cansada- repliqué.

-Imposible, Lizzie...,- dijo él con agrado- esta cena es especial. ¿O acaso olvidaste que es noche de Año Nuevo?

-¿Ya?- articulé mientras la mandíbula amenazaba con desencajarse.

David rió.

-Sí, Lizzie...ya- confirmó. Casi podía imaginar su expresión, su sonrisa. Era relamente increíble como había mejorado el ánimo de Dave con el pasar de las horas. Claro, todo desde que le reiterara tal promesa de amor eterno. Así, cualquiera...

Pero...,¿Año Nuevo?

Parecía que apenas ayer estaba comenzando el tortuoso semestre instituto..., y no más lejano era aquel verano de ensueños del año que amenazaba con dejarme. ¡Cuántas cosas habían sucedido en ese año!

Uno de los perros que había escuchado anteriormente, comenzó a exclamar quejosamente.

-Voy a bajar luego...- comenté, cayendo en la cuenta que Dave aún se encontraba fuera del cuarto, aguardando. Sentía su aroma.

-No demores, ¿sí? ...- el tono de su voz cambió drásticamente, y la dicha desapareció- a Ibrahim no le gusta la impuntualidad.

-Está bien, descuida. Me cambio de ropa y ya.

-De hecho...- comenzó él, alargando la voz y la pausa- a eso se debe mi interrupción. Abre la puerta y verás.

Sentí una punzada en la boca del estómago, me lo observé, por sobre la blusa. Procedía poner mi mano sobre la manilla, cuando él me detuvo.

-Pero..., ponte algo primero- sugirió con travesura.

"Correcto..., se supone que me estaba cambiando de ropa."

-Cierto.

Caminé hacia la cama y levanté las almohadas. Cogí el piyama que reposaba bajo ellas y lo doblé en varias direcciones. De seguro Dave estaba escuchando eso.

Luego, me desarreglé la ropa que traía puesta, como si recién me la hubiera colocado y fui a abrirle la puerta.

La imagen del hombre que me había quitado el sueño tantas noches..., estaba allí frente a mí, con la misma postura que hubiera tenido en el pasillo del instituto.

Pero su presencia ya no iluminaba como antes. Me pregunté si acaso se abría extinguido alguna llama en él, o simplemente mis ojos fueron los que decidieron no verla más.

Me distraje demasiado pensando en eso como para preocuparme de la expresión de mi cara.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó él, aproximándose, reaccionando ante mi mirada de decepción.

-No- contesté. No fui capaz de sonreír.

Rápidamente, bajé los ojos hacia la caja de cartón blanco que sostenía bajo el brazo.

-¿Y eso?

-Mi regalo de Año Nuevo...- sonrió, avanzando por el cuarto y depositando la caja sobre la cama.

-En mi familia no acostumbrábamos a dar regalos en Año Nuevo- comenté, incómoda por la situación.

Ya bastante era con tener que soportar a David , tan iluso y enamorado como para que encima ahora sumáramos presentes.

Eso solamente conseguía hacerme sentir peor. ¿En qué momento comencé a ser la Cruella de Vil de esta historia?

-En la mía tampoco- comentaba Dave- pero, nunca es tarde para comenzar.

-Supongo- concedí, alzando las cejas. No era muy difícil adivinar qué había dentro de la caja.

-Además..., es la primera vez que tengo la oportunidad de tener a alguien tan especial, como para regalarle algo en esta ocasión- David se acercó peligrosamente, rodeando mi cintura.

No habái que ser una adivina para saber lo que pretendía, y rápidamente buscó la forma de aproximarse a mi boca. Mientras lo hacía, dudé.

¿Sería capaz de llegar tan lejos?...

Sin duda, aquel beso no sería sincero. No de mi parte. Pero necesitaba tener firme en mi mano la confianza de Dave..., eso, si quería salir viva de aquel sitio, y si quería volver a ver a Richard, a Carlisle..

No había mucho tiempo para definirse. David me besó en los labios, y le respondí, para no despertar sospecha, desesperada..., e inevitablemente arrepentida. Había sellado mi paso a ser la mala de la película.

Cuando por fin me dejó sola, me sentí más atrapada aún.

Ahora tendría que bajar y pretender que me hallaba perfectamente, engullir algo que no me satisfacería en lo absoluto y soportar la presencia enfermante de Thomas.

Destapé la caja de un solo y brusco movimiento.

"_Espero que la conciencia me permita dormir en las noches", _me lamenté, al ver la hermosa prenda doblada con delicadeza.

-Sí que tienes buen gusto, David Craven...- murmuré mientras cogía el sencillo vestido de la parte superior, para contemplarlo.

Rosado, largo, strapless, ceñido a la cintura y de caída lisa.

Lo aparté de mi vista en cuanto comenzó a gustarme. Esto era demasiado para mi conciencia.

En el fondo, yo no era mala..., y mi actitud y mi engaño para con David me estaban calando hondo en el alma.

El viento sopló fuerte afuera, y el jardín se movilizó entero ante el avance de éste. Los ladridos de los canes volvieron a retumbarme en los oídos.

"_Tal vez, debería asincérate con David.." _

Torcí el gesto, indecisa. Eso sería como firma mi sentencia de muerte.

En territorio enemigo, conviene tener aliados..., estaba siendo estratega, no cruel.

Después de todo, tenía que salir airosa, y el fin justifica los medios.

Parecía que los canes se habían enzarzado en algún enfrentamiento. Rugían y aullaban como el demonio.

Podía casi ver sus bocas llena de saliva, y sus colmillos agudos...

Me quité es imagen de mi mente..., tenía problemas más graves de resolver. Como el hecho de que estaba punto de desmayarme por inanición o algo similar.

La rencilla entre los animales proseguía, allá afuera.

-¡Estúpidos perros, por qué no se callan!- cogí la tapa de la caja de cartón y la hice añicos en mi manos.

Exaltada, como estaba, la solución vino hasta mi mente.

-¡Claro!...¿cómo no lo pensé antes?

Me hubiera golpeado a mi misma si no fuese porque me urgía hallar la forma de salir de ese cuarto hacia el exterior y sin ser vista.

Hecho.

Había acallado la sed..., deseo de instinto; aplacado.

Compuesta y con fuerzas renovadas, bajé la escalera peldaño a peldaño, con la postura más altiva que fui capaz de emplear. Tom e Ibrahim no conseguirían intimidarme, no esta vez.

Si bien me había dado cuenta de que mis sentimientos por David no era tan cercanos al amor como creía, si le tenía aprecio, gratitud e incluso algún resquicio de cariño. Compasión, más que nada.

"Y ahí se escapa de nuevo Cruella con sus pensamientos resentidos"...

Pero con Ibrahim y Thomas, las cosas eran diferentes. Rabia, rencor, y un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no arrojarme a ellos y arrancarles el cuello, era lo que me producían estar ante sus presencias.

Bajé desde el segundo piso, bajo la atenta mirada de los tres _caballeros _que me esperaban en la planta baja, todos vestidos elegantemente, y con un vaso de licor en las manos.

Los ojos de Thomas no se atrevieron a mirarme directamente, sino que con disimulo. No se molestó en esconder su apatía y su reprobación. Su hermano, en cambio, me siguió con atención, y algo de complicidad. Pero por sobretodo, con amor.

Y por último, Ibrahim no me quitó ojo de encima en forma descarada. Estupefacción en un primer momento, y una mirada que podría asemejarse a la de una apetito voraz al término.

"Ni siquiera así me vas a intimidar, Ibrahim"

Dave me recibió al pie de la escalera, y me ofreció su brazo galantemente. Lo acepté de inmediato, y creí que sería prudente corresponderle a la mirada tan ávida que me lanzó.

Tom hizo un mohín de desagrado, y fue el primero en pasar al comedor.

Esta vez, fue él quién tomó mi puesto del almuerzo, y yo el suyo, junto a David. Se dio de forma natural, supongo. La mucama sirvió la cena. Abundante carne, y un ligero acompañamiento.

En algún sitio cercano, sonaba suavemente una melodía inconfundible.

-Uan elección algo curiosa la suya para noche fiesta, señor Craven- comenté de improviso. Al pronunciar el vocativo, capté la atención de David, acostumbrado a que le llamara _señor Craven_, sobretodo en la escuela.

Pero mi comentario iba dirigido a Ibrahim, y se lo hice saber mirándole exclusivamente a él.

El tío de mi novio no parecía comprender.

-Me refiero a la música, señor. El concierto de Aranjuez...,¿me equivoco? –agregué, bebiendo un sorbo de vino.

-En lo absoluto, señorita Niles- contestó Ibrahim con agrado- está usted en lo correcto. Sobrino, no mencionaste que ésta muchacha tenía tanta prestancia para la música.

-De hecho, Ibrahim, Elizabeth es músico.- convino David- Pianista.

-Usted no deja de sorprender, Elizabeth- ese cumplido iba para mí, y lo recibí gustosa, hasta que añadió que le gustaría tener la oportunidad de apreciar nítidamente mis talentos.

Ingenuamente, accedí a su petición, sin saber que contaban con un piano vertical antiguo en la misma sala de estar. ¡Cómo no lo vi antes! De cualquier modo, y gracias a mi sincera lengua, me vi obligada a complacer a Ibrahim y tocar para él el no despreciable tiempo de media hora.

Dirigí a Dave alguna miradas durante, pero él estaba igual o más interesado que su tío con mi presentación.

Por suerte, fue la misma llegada del nuevo año la que me salvó de darle una bofetada tanto a él como a Ibrahim, por tenerme como animal de circo.

Fue Tom, quien no nos había acompañado hasta la sala de estar en un principio, el que intervino.

-James dice que son las doce. ¿Sirve el espumante?

-Por supuesto, sobrino...- Tom se retiró para llamar al mayordomo, y luego se volvió para darle un fraternal abrazo a su tío...,

Por su parte, David se volvió hacia mi, que ya me hallaba de pie junto al banco del pequeño piano. Estaba esperando mi reacción..., mi abrazo.

Supuse que podría tomar la iniciativa de vez en cuando..., después de todo, habían pasado demasiadas cosas entre nosotros en el pasado como para no tener un mínimo de cariño.

Cogí a David por la cintura y lo atraje hacia mí. Nunca lamenté más lo que había ocurrido como en ese momento en el que nuestro cuerpos se tocaron, en el momento preciso en que un nuevo año de desafíos comenzaba. Quedaba atrás el año de alegrías, de amor y de risas junto a David.

Nuestra breve pero linda historia iba a quedar para siempre en mi memoria, de eso no había dudas...

Y mi recuerdo del David sincero, de aquel profesor de matemáticas que estricto, pero complaciente conmigo, de ese quien se convirtió en mi amigo y único apoyo en ese proceso de tantos cambios...,

_Para siempre..., _

Los momentos especiales..., la noción de que él fue el primero en mi vida. El primero en hacerme sentir mariposas en el estómago, el único que había sido de mis besos dueño.

Eso no se olvida nunca. Pero la traición y el daño, no se borran jamás.

David me apretó con más fuerza, como si supiera que a pesar de estar cuerpo a cuerpo, me hallaba más lejos de él que nunca.

-¿Y tú, sobrino? ¿No le vas a dar un abrazo a tu tío?- al oír la voz de Ibrahim, aparté de inmediato mi cabeza del pecho del hombre que me sostenía, y examiné su reacción.

Tenso.

David se aclaró la voz y se apartó delicadamente de mí. Luego, avanzó con paso vacilante hacia el hombre de cejas pobladas que tenía enfrente. Extendió los brazos, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, y aún inseguro de lo que hacía. Y así, para facilitarle las cosas, Ibrahim lo estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos, en un abrazo que no fue correspondido con la misma fuerza. Dio una palmadas en el hombro de su tío, e hizo igual con su hermano. Entonces se separó de él, tomando nuevamente posición junto a mí, protector.

Era realmente útil contar con un aliado en esas tierras hostiles. Aunque esa alianza estuviera basada en un sentimiento falso.

Ni Tom ni Ibrahim me dieron el abrazo- demás estaba entrar a preguntarse el por qué- pero eso me agradaba, y me aliviaba de sobremanera.

Y así sin más celebración que un solo abrazo y una copa de vino espumante, terminó de forma abrupta el ajetreo de la noche.

Ibrahim aquejó un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero con voz impostada y poco creíble. Tom le siguió la pauta, diciendo que algo de la comida le había caído mal a estómago, y fue el segundo en retirarse.

Me pregunté cual sería la siguiente excusa de David..., pero por más que aguardé, no hubo.

En cambio, me acompañó silenciosamente hasta mi cuarto. Una vez en el pasillo del segundo piso, se dejó llevar por la pasión, y descubrí una nueva forma de sobrellevar mi relación con Dave.

Puede ser que no le amara...,mas, mi cuerpo reaccionaba como cualquier otro ante los estímulos. Olvidar un poco quién era la persona que te estaba besando, y uqe deslizaba sus mano por lugares hasta ahora inexplorados, ayudaba bastante a no sentirse mal consigo misma, y a dejarse llevar.

Y lo mejor de todo; él nunca podría saber si mi actos eran movidos por el amor, o por el deseo.

Cuando me vine a dar cuenta de la estupidez que estaba cometiendo, ya me hallaba tirada sobre la cama y con el vestido a medio quitar.

Lo cierto es que reaccioné gracias a que Dave lo hizo primero. Se puso de pie de un brinco, con la respiración entrecortada y una urgencia terrible.

-¿Qué te sucede? – pregunté, casi de forma automática.

-Tengo que irme..., - murmuró, más para sí mismo que para darme respuesta a mí.

-¿Por qué?

A Dave se le escapó una sonrisa, y disminuyó lo anómalo de la situación.

-¿Es que acaso no quieres que me vaya? – inquirió con picardía, adelantándose para apoyar ambas manos sobre el colchón y quedar sobre mí.

"Deja que se vaya..., ya es suficiente engañarlo como para ahora jugar con el y encima, disfrutarlo".

Además..., sabía que fuera como fuera el caso, después me iba a arrepentir de llegar demasiado lejos.

Me cogí de su cuello, levanté mi cuerpo hacia él y le besé.

-Vete a descansar- concluí.

-Puedo quedarme si quieres- dijo en susurro. No se permitían distancias entre nosotros.

Cómo una forma de recordarle cuál era nuestra situación, le besé en la mejilla.

-No hoy, profesor Craven- David frunció el ceño, desconcertado. Seguramente no entendía que era lo que pretendía yo al llamarlo de esa forma.

Mas de modo y con la intención que fuera, él cedió, se despidió dulcemente y me dio las buenas noches al cerrar mi puerta.

Rápidamente me terminé de quitar la ropa, me coloqué el piyama y me deslicé dentro de la suave cama de lisas sábanas. Un día agotador debía terminar con una noche de relajo..., justicia pura.

Lamentablemente, hace tiempo que comenzaba a cuestionar cuánto había de justicia divina en el mundo..., y por sobre todo en la mía.

Desperté en mitad de la noche, con las puños sobre la cubrecama, apretándolo..., el cuerpo tenso, rígido y más pesado de lo normal. A pesar de que la pieza se encontraba a oscuras, me sorprendió la nitidez con la que podía observar todo...,

Aquella visión de un espacio ennegrecido y los objetos contrastando, albos, como si tuviera luz propia...,

Aquella visión me recordó el día en el que huí de Vancouver, cuando corría por el apartamento empacando escasas cosas, entre ellas los documentos falsos obsequiados por Dave.

Me aclaré la garganta, pero fue inútil. Un líquido espeso y amargo, similar a la saliva, se apoderaba de mi boca.

Y toda esta reacción ocasionada simplemente por un sonido. Un ruido alarmante que hizo agitarse mis tímpanos y que me sacó de mis sueños...,

Era un aullido.

Estaba segura..., el aullido de un animal, no muy lejos de allí, en el exterior.

Me había llamado. Me había buscado..., hasta lo más profundo de mi subconsciente fue para sacarme de mi estado inconsciente.

No lo dudé dos veces y me puse de pie de inmediato. La pálida luz de la luna, redonda en lo alto, se colaba por los vidrios del enorme ventanal, proyectando sombras de los marcos de las ventanas y del follaje de los árboles aledaños.

El sonido provenientes del exterior dibujaban para mí lo que sucedía..., garras clavadas en tierra húmeda y velocidad. Me aproximé alerta, con todos los sentidos más vivos que nunca...,

Tomé el pestillo de la ventana, y lo corrí con sigilo. Ésta se abrió de par en par, dejando entrar la gélida brisa del exterior. El clima empeoraba tanto, que fácilmente podría comenzar a nevar.

El viento me revolvió el cabello con furia al tiempo que posé mis manos sobre el borde inferior de la ventana.

Me aferré con fuerza a él..., como si quisiera estar bien parada, dispuesta.

¿Dispuesta para qué?

Las sombras del jardín se movían, blancas y con luz propia, como todo lo que veía en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, el brillo de todo lo que se encontraba en el exterior era mucho menor, considerando la luminiscencia propio que reflejaba la luna.

Apreté los labios y comencé a levantar la rodilla. Sólo medio segundo después, supe que no estaba actuando a plena conciencia.

-No vayas..., allá afuera hay algo que no quieres ver- susto tan grande en mi vida no me había llevado. Inhalé hasta reventar los pulmones y me volteé de inmediato. Esas palabras sonaba como si alguien las hubiera pronunciado..., alguien que estaba en la misma habitación.

Creí que al voltearme, vería la cama desecha y el cuarto vacío..., que había sido la voz de mi conciencia la que se había manifestado de esa forma. Pero me equivoqué...,

Junto a la cama y frente al gran armario, había una persona..., una persona de carne y hueso. Una mujer de mediana estatura, joven y de piel morena, lozana.

La interrogué con la mirada, sin preocuparme de esconder mi temor.

-No vayas allá afuera, Lizzie- comprobé con mis propios ojos que la voz de la extraña era la que me había detenido segundo antes.

-¿Quién eres tú?- mi voz apenas se oyó en el vacío del cuarto. Lentamente, mi manos abandonaron su apoyo en el marco bajo de la ventana..., aún abierta del todo.

-Alguien que sólo quiere tu bien- sonrió ella, con amabilidad. Vestía un vestido algo anticuado para la época, y muy ligero en contraste con el clima, y su cabello oscuro y lacio me recordaba al mío.

-¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?...,

La joven sonrió, enseñando su dentadura.

-Yo conocía tu nombre incluso antes de que nacieras...- confirmó. Hablaba de forma pausada y con un ligero movimiento de manos, como si quisiera que yo captara cada punto.

-¿Por qué? ... quiero decir, ¿quién eres....,? ¿eres huésped de Ibrahim? – pregunté con recelo.

-No..., ya te dije que soy alguien que quiere ayudarte.- reiteró ella avanzando por el pasillo y acortando su distancia hacia mí. Pasó de largo por mi lado..., yo mareada y confundida. Entonces, con una seco movimiento cerró la ventana de un golpe, y algunas escarchas de nieve quedaron en la alfombra allí cerca.

-¿Por qué no querías que saliera?- inquirí... a lo mejor, respondería si mis preguntas no eran tan generales. Esto era fácil.

-A veces es bueno cerrar los ojos y dejar que la corriente avance. Si te tientas de entrar en ella, puede ser que la corriente termine llevándote con ella- dijo la joven con simpleza, colocándose frente a mí

-He escuchado eso antes...- mustié para mis adentros. Pero..., ¿dónde?

-Seguro que sí- asintió ella. Luego me cogió una de las manos y me dejé guiar hasta la cama.

-Escuché eso antes..., varias veces.- mi hilo de pensamientos se traducía por mi lengua- mi abuela me aconsejó así en algunas oportunidades..., yo le decía que hablaba de un río. Ella me dijo que hablaba de lo que yo quisiera creer, con tal de que tomara en cuenta el consejo.

-Bien, Lizzie..., siempre tuviste una capacidad sorprendente a nivel mental. No me asombra que aún conserves la buena memoria- comentó ella, rodeando la cama con sus pasos.

Sentada como me encontraba me arrojé al colchón boca abajo y escondí mi rostro entre las almohadas y sus fundas.

Dejé escapar un grito de colapso. No podía ser cierto..., esto sí que tenía que ser una mala jugada de mi mente.

Seguramente estaba soñando...sí, eso era..., estaba soñando. Conté hasta cien en la misma posición, con los párpados contraídos.

Cuando terminé la cuenta, me atreví alzar la cabeza..., con cautela. Miré hacia atrás, hacia el lugar dónde había visto a la mujer por última vez. No había nadie allí.

Al fin de cuentas, tenía razón..., estaba alucinando.

Ese mismo convencimiento repentino me llevó a gritar cuando vi el rostro de la joven a un costado.

Estaba arrodillada en el piso, y con los brazos cruzados sobre la cama, observándome.

-Esto no me está gustando nada- admití en voz alta, negando con la cabeza y sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿Por qué no te esfumaste? ¡Te habías ido!...!Conté hasta cien.., se supone que deberías..._no-estar-aquí_!

Ella, algo sorprendida con mi histérica reacción se retiró un poco hacia atrás.

-Sal del cuarto...¡Sal! ¡Esfúmate, desaparece!...- cogí una de las almohadas que tenía a mano y se la lenzé a la cara. Ella la detuvo con una mano segura y firme.

-Yo no te crié así- reclamó, enfadada. Ese tono severo era inconfundible..., aunque, éste era mucho más claro y agudo, menos rasposo.

-¿Quién eres? – el sonido no salió, pero mis labios se encargaron de hacer el trabajo. Me apoyé sobre los codos para levantar la cabeza y observar mejor a la joven mujer que tenía enfrente. Facciones gruesas, pero atractivas, labios voluminosos y ojos grandes..., verdes, como los míos. La nariz ancha y recta, y un par de cejas perfectas...

Sólo conocía a una mujer que se jactaba de tener esas cejas sin recurrir a una pinza.

-¿Y tú quién crees, eh? – la mujer me respondía con ironía y lanzándome la misma almohada por la cabeza, sacándome de mi letargo.

-Es que..., no puede ser- exclamé sofocada e incorporándome, quedando de rodillas sobre la cama.- no es posible.

-Sí, supongo que..., te debo una disculpa- comenzó ella, algo incómoda. Su gestos, su expresión, su poca tolerancia a pedir perdón...- después de todo, tenías razón. Siempre la tuviste.

La miré sin comprender. Mis manos se buscaron en mi regazo, para buscar cordura la una en la otra.

-Ellos eran _reales_..., yo soy real- remarcó ella con vehemencia.- Y solamente ahor me doy cuenta..., No sabes cuánto me costó.! No tienes idea de lo que tuve que insistir para que por fin te dignaras a verme y a escucharme!...

-Tu voz...- señalé, sin responder a su comentario...- tu voz suena extraño. Tiene un eco..., ese eco especial.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ella.

-Pero no eres real- continué..., reflexionando con temor inevitable- eres un espíritu, un alma. El eco de tu voz te delata..., sólo ellos suenan de esa forma.

-Estás en lo correcto, Lizzie..., pero a la vez te equivocas- respondió ella- Puedo ser un espíritu ahora, pero soy tan real como tu..., estoy viva.

Ella cogió mis manos y las entrelazó entre las suyas, haciendo que una angustia tremenda me invadiera.

¡Qué nostalgia!

-¡No sabes cómo me has hecho falta, abuela- dije apenas, dudando entre rodearla con mis brazos o no. Ella se me adelantó y lo hizo..., mas no la estreché con la fuerza necesaria, pues tenía medio que se desvaneciera en el aire.

-Y tú a mí, Lizzie..., y tú a mí- musitó ella, acariciándome el cabello. Estuvimos un buena rato así..., ella meciéndome y mi corazón relajándose.

-Pero...,no lo entiendo.- comenté, ahora con más confianza cuando me aparté de ella- ¿cómo puedes ser tú?...

tu cabello...¡largo! tu piel..., ¡pareces mi hermana en vez de mi abuela!

-Sé que es extraño- asintió ella- ..., el cuerpo que tenemos ahora y la imagen que poryecto es un reflejo de mi alma, porque eso es todo lo que soy. Y sabes que en el fondo nunca perdí la juventud.

-Supongo que..., tiene sentido- acepté- asé que, ¿así eras cuando joven? Las fotografías no te hacen juicio...

Mi _abuela _rió.

-Sí es cierto..., nitidez y resolución no eran algo que podíamos pedir a las cámaras de esos años- comentó de forma divertida. Como siempre..., tan viva, como era hasta antes que la enfermedad comenzara a afectarla.

-Y..., ¿qué se siente? – me atreví a preguntar. ¿Espera, era esto real?

-¿Qué? – mi abuela ladeó la cabeza.

-morir..., estar muerta. ¿Cómo se siente? - pronuncié. Por un momento, lo dudé..., no quería que la abuela se sintiera mal.., porque a pesar de todo, dudo que a alguien le guste reconocer que esta muerto.

O como sea.

-No voy a decirte como es..., ese momento. Parte de la emoción es que lo experimentes precisamente en el momento. Todos tenemos ese derecho, por lo años vividos..., muchos de ellos sufridos.

-Osea que, ¿ es bueno?

-Morir no es bueno ni malo, Lizzie.

-¿Y estar muerta?

-Es casi como estar viva- contestó ella de forma natural- pero te puede adelantar que se trata de una expresión máxima de libertad. Nunca el hombre ha sido más libre que cuando su cuerpo está bajo tierra y su corazón ya no late.

-¿El cuerpo es el culpable ahora...,?

-Es una prisión, pero un cautiverio necesario..., no te espantes, es así como el universo funciona.

Medité sus palabras por un segundo. Toqué uno de mis brazos y sentí la carne compacta y fría.

¿Mi propio cuerpo era quien no me dejaba ser libre? ¿Mi enemigo...?

-Pero si eres libre..., ¿estar muerto es mejor que estar vivo? ¡Eso va en contra de todo!

-No, no- me detuvo la joven- no es ..., no es exactamente como lo vez. Es algo complicado, pero..., mira, imagina que ...

-Ya no confundas más a Lizzie..., no estamos aquí para eso- me giré inmediatamente hacia el lado izquierdo.

Otra voz, esta vez masculina, había irrumpido en el cuarto.

-Vaya..., tardaste..- comentó la abuela con sorna.

-Burocracia..., Y por lo visto no tenías bien controlada la situación... Dijimos que no le entregaríamos más información que la necesaria. –parecía que aquel hombre alto y de barba reprendía a mi abuela.

Mire a ésta en busca de alguna explicación, pero su semblante no me dijo absolutamente nada. Para ella era completamente natural la irrupción de este hombre en la habitación, y por lo visto incluso lo esperaba.

-¿Por qué no?...Es mi abuela, tiene derecho a decirme lo que quiera.- reclamé al desconocido, quien no apreataba tener más de cuarenta años.

-En realidad, no lo tiene..., ella lo sabe, y eso no depende de mí. ¿Verdad, Lilian? –respondió el sujeto con absoluta calma y adoptando la misma posición de mi abuela, pero al otro lado de la cama.

De ese modo, cada uno quedó a mi lado.

-Lo sé..., solamente quería explicarle un poco. No quiero que piense que morir es lo mejor que te puede pasar e intente suicidarse.

-No lo haría- yo y el desconocido exclamamos al unísono.

-Pero, Lizzie..., confía en mí cuando te digo que no importa cuanto te esfuerces por comprender ahora qué significa estar muerto, o si es mejor o peor. Una forma sencilla de plantearlo es decirte que tu estado emocional aún no ha evolucionado lo suficiente. Solamente cuando estás listo mueres.

-Eso no es verdad- objeté- la muerte llega en el momento menos esperado.

-Nadie sabe cuando morirá, eso es cierto..., pero es porque nadie sabe en qué momento su estado emocional ya ha evolucionado como para dar paso a la muerte.

-¿La gente no muere porque sí? – exclamé...

-Nada es porque sí , Lizzie- apuntó mi abuela- creí que a estas alturas ya lo sabrías.

¿A estas alturas? ¿Acaso mi abuela había estado consiente de todo lo que me había acontecido desde su muerte? ¿Sería posible que supiera todo? ...

-Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte, abuela- comenté con tristeza.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso, amor- ella acarició mi mejilla con ternura.- como te dije, somo libreas ahora...,

y no hay sitio en el espacio en el que desee estar si no es contigo. Richard y yo estaremos a tu lado todo el tiempo que nos sea posible...

Espera..., ¿qué?

-¿Richard, has dicho? – dije apenas con un hilo de voz. El rostro de la abuela Lilian miró con preocupación al hombre que tenía frente a ella. Había hablado demasiado.

Me volvía hacia el sujeto, con el corazón a punto de abandonar mi pecho.

Los mismos ojos..., era imposible no saberlo.

Volví a mirar a la abuela, y ella asintió, como si pretendiera confirmar mi pensamiento.

-Pero..., no puedes tú- protesté, dirigiéndome exclusivamente a él, aproximándome con lentitud mientras arrastraba las rodillas por la cama.- no puedes estar aquí porque..., estás vivo aún.

-Ya no, Lizz- anunció él, con todo su pesar. El rostro joven se le arrugó tanto por la pena, que casi podría decir que volví a aparentar más de sesenta año otra vez.

-No- me negué- ¡No!...!No es posible!

Me arrojé sobre él, y lo cogí por los hombros con fuerza.

-¡Te vi! ¡Te vi vivo! ¡Te vi en esa sala..., estabas respirando, te vi!

Había perdido el control.

-Ya no, Lizzie... ya no.

-No es posible..., ¡no es posible!- chillé, zarandeándolo de arriba abajo. El buscaba controlarme, sostenerme con los brazos, pero su fuerza no era suficiente.

-Lizzie, por favor- mi abuela posaba sus manos tersas en mi espalda.

-¡No, no!..., ¡No me voy a calmar!..., ¡Esto es mentira!- acusé. Y luego apartándome del hombre y apuntándole- ¡Tú no eres Richard!...No, no...

Mi ojos podían estar secos...., pero mi voz se desgarraba como si tuviera el rostro empapado.

-Lizzie- rogó él, pero no hice caso...

Me paré sobre la cama y di un brinco hacia abajo.

-Ustedes no son reales- les amenacé, con vox trémula- si yo quiero, desaparecen. Son una ilusión de mi mente, nada más...Richard está vivo, yo lo sé.

-Debías dejarme hablar con ella primero- le reclamaba el supuesto Richard a mi abuela.

-¿Qué podía hacer? Se supone que debíamos frenarla...

-Todavía no terminas de explicarme bien esa historia...

-Y no es el momento- dijo ella tajantemente. Luego dulcificó su semblante, y se dirigió a mí.

-No trates de negarlo, Lizzie. Sé que es difícil creerlo..., y en parte eso es mi culpa. Los terapeutas hicieron un trabajo perfecto contigo...

-Váyanse- calmé mi voz de una manera impresionante.- Reales o no, largo de aquí. ¡Fuera!

Señalé enérgicamente hacia la puerta.

-Cuando...- el hombre de barba hizo una pausa- cuando te despediste de mí aquella vez..., cuando el doctor Cullen vino para llevarte con él, en el estacionamiento del condomio..., me abrazaste.

Un chispazo se iluminó en mi mente. Me vi abrazando a Richard bajo la atenta mirada de Martha y de Carlisle ,junto a un coche negro y ostentoso. Recordé perfectamente..., le había dicho a Richard que...

que no querías dejarme. Eso me dijiste- confirmó él.- y yo te dije...

"El me dijo que no me oía, porque balbuceaba"

-Pero sí te oí ..., sólo que no quería hacerlo- confesó él , encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me dejaste sola...- sollocé, cayendo en la cuenta de que se trataba efectivamente de la misma persona.

-Lo siento tanto, Lizz...

El hombre alto se acercó a mí y me envolvió entre sus brazos. Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho.

Imaginé su último momento de vida... sobre aquella cama de hospital, dentro de la misma sala que yo había visitado. Imaginé cómo habría dado un último suspiro..., solo.

Imaginé la desesperación del doctor Ayres, y el ajetreo de las enfermeras. El cuerpo anciano de mi querido, también lo vi..., débil, delgado..., inerte.

No podía haber nada más real que eso..., nada más rela y autentico que el abrazo que me cobijaba en ese momento.

Y así, bajo la luz de la luna llena, lloré la muerte de Richard en silencio y entre sus propios brazos.

Incluso los aullidos lastimeros del exterior parecían llorar conmigo.

* * *

_Sí lo sé..., es extraño. Pero siempre fue así con Lizzie, ¿no?  
Y seguimos publicando los capítulos..., no me canso hasta llegar hasta el final. De hecho, estoy tan motivada (jaja) que me hice cuenta en y con el mismo penName. Asi que si se animan a leer una historia original contemporánea, juvenil, y ambientada en un mundo cotidiano..., la invitación esta hecha para que lean "Enséñame lo que es el amor", en Fictionpress. Sí, lo sé, estoy loca por escribir estas cosas, pero qué más da..., no le hago daño a nadie escribiendo :) Saludos!_


	58. Contigo

Contigo

Hablamos toda la noche. No me importó el sueño, ni es cansancio..., ya los recuperaría.

Mi conversación con mi abuela y con Richard era lo único que me interesaba en ese momento.

Pero, claro..., no hablamos demasiado, dado que me pasé la mayor parte de la noche llorando en los hombros de Richard por su muerte.

Pero por las pocas palabras que intercambiamos una vez que estuve más calma, supe que ellos estaban al tanto de cuanta cosa me había sucedido..., desde su ausencia y a sus espaldas. La abuela siempre estuvo al pendiente, vigilándome..., y fue ella quien le contó todo lo ocurrido a Richard. Y dado en la situación que me encontraba, había venido para apoyarme...,

Aunque, claro..., enseguida sentí mis derechos un poco atropellados..., es decir ¿qué pasó con la privacidad?

Cada que cosa que había hecho o que hiciera...¿había sido observada por la mirada oculta y presente de mi propia abuela? ...Era inimaginable el bochorno que me asaltó cuando llegué a esa conclusión. Digamos que no estaba muy orgullosa de mis actos últimamente...

Era casi vergonzoso que mi propia abuela, quien me había criado como una madre me viera en esas.

Al tiempo que me serenaba, más dudas me fueron asaltando y las preguntas se peleaban por ser las primeras en ser formuladas...,

¿Podía ver a otras almas? ¿Estaba todo el mundo allá afuera en un mundo invisible para el resto? ¿Por qué yo..., por qué? ¿Dónde estaba el resto de los muertos..., y mi madre? Mi madre estaba muerta..., ¿su alma estaría viva, también? ¿Por qué no había acudido a verme?...

Eran tantas las interrogantes, que no alcancé a decirlas todas...,

Richard y la abuela se habían puesto en especial nerviosos a medida que observaban el reloj digital que reposaba sobre el velador.

Pronto supe por qué. Cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a entremezclar con la oscuridad, comenzaron a despedirse. Les reclamé, les dije que no se podían ir así como así y dejarme llena de preguntas..., no hubo tiempo para nada. Mi abuela me consoló, diciéndome que aunque no los pudiera ver ni oír, siempre estarían conmigo, todo el tiempo.

-Pero, si te quedas...¿por qué te despides? – reclamé, desconcertada.

-Eras muy pequeña..., no recuerdas nada- comentó ella con dulzura- pero estaremos todo el tiempo junto a ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Parpadeé y cuando abrí los ojos, estaba sola en aquel cuarto.

Otra vez.

No importaron los esfuerzos que hice, ni el nivel de concentración que tuve..., nada hizo regresar a Richard ni a mi abuela. Sólo quedaba el recuerdo de ellos, y la sensación de que todo se trataba de un sueño.

O una pesadilla.

Y ese pensamiento se acrecentó más cuando me dejé caer en la cama, sin preocuparme de mi posición y me vi a mí misma caer profundamente dormida. No sentí nada mientras lo estuve.

La primera imagen que recibí cuando abrí los ojos ,con los párpados pesando una enormidad, fue un rostro albino, y de ojos claros.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dije con voz pastosa, soñolienta, mientras me incorporaba. Me di cuenta que ni siquiera estaba bajo las mantas de la cama. No tuvieron que pasar muchos segundos para notar que David lucía extremadamente serio, casi enojado.

-Fuiste tú, ¿no es así? – preguntó de improviso.

-¿Yo qué?

-No sé para que pregunto..., es evidente- dijo...decepcionado- supongo que me causa curiosidad.

-¿Qué?- exclamé, con voz demasiado aguda para mi gusto.

-Hablo de los perros...,- soltó él al fin, apretando los dientes. Luego se puso de pie.- la próxima vez, podrías tener un poco más de decoro..., o pensarlo dos veces antes de actuar. O por último, decirme..., hubiéramos buscado una forma de...

David no se atrevía decirlo..., y eso me hizo sentir un poco avergonzada. Si yo estuviera en una situación disinta, seguramente habría pensado que mis acto había sido brutales y crueles..., pero lo hice por una causa legítima.

Pero claro, no me agradaba la imagen de los tres canes descuartizados y secos..., hasta con la última gota de sangre succionada. Mas de otro modo, no me hubiera podida mantener en pie durante toda la dichosa cena de Año Nuevo..., no con esa sed.

-No voy a decir que lo siento- señalé, un poco insegura. Sabía bien que no tenía que ponerme en contra de Dave, sino que mantenerlo a mi lado.

-Por lo menos..., podrías haber, no sé..., ¿Sabes? Ibrahim adora a sus Dobermanns.- David insistía en hacerme sentir culpable, equivocada o arrepentida de lo que había hecho.

-¿Lo sabe?- pregunté al vuelo.

-No, no sabe. Él y Tom aun no vuelve de...- Dave se detuvo, para luego pasarse una mano por el rostro. Caminaba de un lado a otro por el cuarto- fue James quien se encontró con la desagradable escena cuando fue a alimentarlos hace un rato.

-Pobre- musité, recordando como habían sido mis experiencias con la sangre y la violencia, cuando aún no sabía nada, y cuando me creía completamente humana- Tienes razón de estar molesto conmigo.

-No estoy molesto contigo- me hizo ver él, pero la preocupación no lo abandonaba. Seguramente estaba pensando en cómo se las arreglaría cuando su tío volviera. De pronto, David se envaró y quedó estático en su posición, sin mover un músculo.

Luego, observé perpleja cómo una de sus orejas cobraba vida propia, moviéndose, buscando algo más que un sonido...,

-¿Qué sucede?- susurré sobresaltada por su reacción. Dave se llevó un dedo a los labios, en señal de silencio.

Luego, avanzó lentamente hacia la puerta, que permanecía cerrada, y se agachó, observando por la ranura que quedaba entre ésta y el piso. En menos de dos segundos se puso de pie nuevamente y se aproximó con sigilo a la ventana. Allí, de pie frente a ella, y con la espalda pegada el vidrio, orientó su cabeza a modo de captar algún sonido desde el exterior.

Entonces, se me escapó un grito.

Un puño pequeño se estrelló contra el vidrio, quebrándolo, para luego abrirse y enseñar una pálida mano que se apoderó del cuello de David, quien comenzó a forcejear de inmediato.

Casi simultáneamente a esa escena de violencia, la puerta se abrió de un portazo, haciendo retumbar las paredes.

-¡Edward!- exclamé, al verle aparecer por la entrada, pero mi exclamación de sorpresa se vió opacada por otra irrupción. Una porción importante del techo se desplomaba, para caer secamente contra el piso y los pies de la cama, en una mezcla de yeso, polvo, madera y otras cosas. Sobretodo eso, el cuerpo pesado de Eleazar aterrizaba perfectamente sobre los escombros. Se acomodó de un salto y se sacudió la ropa.

-¡Tú! – Reclamé en cuanto posó sus ojos en mí. Eleazar sonrió de forma irónica.

La mano que apresaba el cuerpo y sostenía el cuello de David terminó por ingresar en el cuarto, arrojando una patada certera en contra de las partes bajas del vidrio. Alice entró por completo en la habitación, sin soltar el cuello de Dave. Es más lo cogió con ambas manos, al mismo tiempo en que él arrojaba un golpe certero a su abdomen.

La primera imagen me choqueó un tanto... , ver a David golpeando a una mujer..., por más que esta mujer sea tan fuerte como lo era Alice. Pero fuerte o no, lo cierto es que se encogió ante el puñete de Dave, lo que provocó la reacción de Edward.

-Sácala de aquí- le ordenó a Eleazar, mientras se arrojaba por la espalda a coger los brazos de David, doblándolos más de lo humanamente permitido. Él se quejó de forma estrepitosa.

Alice siseó con una sonrisa en el rostro, y David gruñó ferozmente sobre ella. De un impulso, se deshizo de las manos de Edward y la mandó a volar hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Pero Alice también actuó, y más que rápido arrojó a Dave contra el piso, en un golpe tan fuerte , que el suelo cedió. Parecía que se iba a ir abajo.

Una secuencia rápida sucedió..., Alice tomaba el control tan rápido como Dave lo recuperaba en la lucha, con movimientos ágiles e increíbles.

Entonces, vino Eleazar y levantó.

-Déjame, no me puedo ir- reclamé, intentando zafarme de sus manos. Alice clavó sus uñas en el pecho de Dave, de un zarpazo..., él comenzó a sangrar.

-En tu forma humana no eres tan fuerte, ¿verdad?- Edward entraba en escena, atacándole nuevamente por la extremidades. David jadeaba, pero la rabia era visible en sus ojos. No se iba a rendir tan fácil...

-No, ¡Eleazar!- chillé cuando hizo caso omiso a mi voluntad y me sacó de aquel cuarto..- ¡Lo van a matar!

Eleazar hizo caso omiso a mis gritos y a los golpes que le propiné en la espalda.

-Déjame, suéltame...- gruñí- ¡debo hacer algo..., no pueden hacerle esto a David!- grité, inútilmente. Eleazar aplicaba toda su fuerza en sostenerme.

-¡Jasper!- exclamé en cuanto le vi en el antejardín de la casa. - ¡Jasper, Jasper, dile que me suelte..., ayúdame!

-Apúrate y métela dentro del auto- sentenció el con voz fría, dirigiéndose a Eleazar.

-¿Qué? – chillé, golpeando aún más fuerte a Eleazar.

No hubo caso, pronto me vi dentro de un coche...en la parte trasera y con la espada completa sobre el asiento. Me incorporé y vi a una mujer cuyo aspecto no había podido olvidar...

Era Tanya, que venía corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa. Le dijo algo a Jasper, ante lo cual no presté atención.

Éste se alarmó y miro hacia lo alto de la enorme casa de paredes opacas, como si buscara alguna cosa.

Comencé a golpear con fuerza el vidrio trasero, el que cedió no enseguida quebrándose en mis pedazos a mi tercer golpe.

Jasper estuvo en menos de un segundo frente al auto, y luego sobre mí, aprisionándome.

-Cálmate...estás complicando las cosas- me espetó severo.

-¿Qué van a hacer con David? – le exigí saber, pero él me ignoró. Aplicó más fuerza para no permitir que me moviera.

Entonces, me alivié al ver a Alice abordar la parte delantera del coche... , luego Edward entró por el otro lado, tomando el lugar del conductor.

-¿Qué hicieron con él?- chillé a todo pulmón.

-Jasper, haz alguna cosa... que se calme- le ordenó Alice, irritada.

Jasper frunció el ceño, con expresión concentrada.

-¿Lo mataron? – pregunté, más con voz más calma y entrecortada. El auto ya se había apuesto en marcha.

Esperé ansiosa por la respuesta, que demoraba demasiado en llegar.

-¿Esta muerto?- insistí, apenas.

-Lamentablemente no... - soltó Alice al fin. Desde mi posición, puede ver como ladeaba su cabeza y se dedicaba a observar el paisaje, verde en el horizonte...,

ME DEJÉ CAER BRUSCAMENTE SOBRE PISO DEL BAÑO, con los brazos cruzados, y mientras Alice avanzaba lentamente hacia la extensa corrida de lavabos frente a un gran espejo.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado mientras no me digas qué hicieron con David- anuncié lentamente y con voz grave.

Acababa de protagonizar un berrinche como nunca había presenciado siquiera, y en pleno punto concéntrico del aeropuerto en el que nos encontrábamos ahora.

Había chillado, pataleado y forcejeado tanto con Eleazar como con Edward y Jasper, e incluso con la misma Alice. El escándalo fue tal, que obviamente llamó la atención del masivo público que transitaba a esa hora, cercana al mediodía, por las dependencias del inmenso lugar.

Como reacción, Alice no halló nada mejor que traerme a la fuerza hasta el cuerto de baño.

Habían un par de señoras, algunas con sus niñas pequeñas..., era realmente difícil no tentarse con tanta sangre junta.

-Siempre con la misma pregunta...,- dijo ella a su pesar- me lo puedes preguntar cien veces, Lizzie. Y las cien veces te voy a responder lo mismo. Se zafó de nosotros en un descuido y se escabulló hacia el agujero que dejó Eleazar en el techo. Le hubiéramos perseguido, pero no había tiempo para eso..., como te habrás dado cuenta.

-Sí, si...- mencioné. También estaba cansa de este tira y afloja interminable- Carlisle.

-Me sorprendió bastante, debo confesar- continuó ella al instante- que te comportaras de manera tan egoísta cuando huiste del hotel.

-No tienes para qué recordármelo- la detuve- sé que estuvo mal..., pero ¡ponte en mi lugar! Me estaban pasando un contrato en el que se sellaba mi muerte.

-Nadie te va a matar, Elizabeth- soltó ella como si yo estuviera exagerando.

-¿A no? ¿No son acaso esos famosos Vulturis lo peor con lo que me puedo topar en este mundo? – la desafié, recordándole que ella misma había sido la que creara la imagen de la dinastía italiana en mi cabeza.

-No...-Alice apenas vaciló un segundo- con lo peor ya te topaste.

-¿Hablas de David, no?- tenté al vuelo.

-De él y de todos los de su clase- sentenció Alice con firmeza. Extendió una mano y presionó hacia abajo la pieza de metal que permitía que corriera el agua por el lavamanos. Colocó su mano bajo el flujo del agua.

En se momento, entró una mujer. Pasó de largo hasta los privados, y entró en uno.

Alice cerró la llave del agua de sopetón.

-El vuelo sale en quince minutos- anunció- quiero saber si cuento contigo, o si harás otro escándalo de esos allá afuera.

Pasé una mano por detrás de mi cuello y me eché el cabello hacia un costado. Luego encogí las rodillas y rodeé mis piernas con los brazos. Hundí la cabeza en el espacio que había entre ambas rodillas. Inspiré y sentí la escencia de Alice impregnada en los pantalones..., Después de todo, la ropa era de ella.

Me quedaba algo corta de piernas y mangas, pero era eso o ir por ahí en piyamas, como me habían sacado de la casa de Ibrahim.

No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer..., ¿tan poco me valoraba? No..., no era eso.

Era algo más fuerte..., y mucho más grande.

Suspiré. Supuse que hasta ahí había llegado mi carrera..., mis huidas, mis evasiones. Todo por amor, y sin echar pie atrás.

-Voy a ser su moneda de cambio, Alice- anuncié...,cansada - si eso es lo que quieren, iré. Y si se arrepintieran de lo que hacen buscaría la forma de llegar a Italia de todos modos, y entregarme a esos Vulturis.

-¿A qué debo atribuir tu cambio de opinión?

-Nada- respondí con fingida simpleza, colocándome de pie- ya basta de ir de un lado a otro. Ya no hay nada que me ate a ningún lugar...

Alice me escrutó con la mirada. Me dolía una parte del pecho al reconocer mi situación. Pero era cierto.

-Ya no tengo nada que perder- concluí, al tiempo que la mujer abandonaba el privado, y se dirigía a lavarse la manos.

Alice sonrió con melancolía, o al menos trató de hacerlo..., puso una mano en mi hombro y luego se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos- dijo apenas, cogiéndome una de las manos y guiándome hacia fuera.

Tal y donde los habíamos dejado, Eleazar, la mujer morena cuyo nombre había olvidado y la rubia hermana de Tanya nos esperaban. Me extrañó no ver a Edward y a Tanya por ningún lugar...,

De Jasper no me preocupaba. Nos había abandonado en alguna parte del trayecto para ocuparse de quien sabe qué asuntos.

Se supone que también esperábamos por él.

Me desligué de la mano de Alice y fui a sentarme en la banca donde reposaba todo nuestro equipaje.

Cogí mi vieja mochila y la abracé con fuerza.

Al parecer, Alice era quien se había percatado que la había dejado caer en la casa de Ibrahim...,

O al menos, eso fue lo que me dijo cuando me la arrojó al llegar al aeropuerto.

Apenas la tuve en mi poder, había metido la mano dentro, para verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

Palpé el sobre ajado donde guardaba los documentos y unos cuántos dólares..., un bolígrafo, el crucifico de plata entregado por Martha y la chaqueta que Alice me había prestado al salir de la casa de Forks...,

-¿Nada de Jasper? – la pregunta de Alice era abierta.

-La última vez que hablé con él dijo que tenía las cosas bajo control, que venía en camino- respondió la mujer rubia y delgada.- de eso hacen dos minutos...,

Alice asintió satisfecha...

-¿Y Edward? – dijo buscándole con la mirada.

Los tres vampiros intercambiaron miradas entre sí. Esta vez, fue el hombre quien habló.

-Sabes que Edward nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esto...- comentó.

Alice dirigió su mirada hacia el vacío...

-No de nuevo- se lamentó, sosteniéndose la cabeza, como si le doliera.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la vampireza de cabello oscuro, quien rara vez se separaba de Eleazar, afirmándola por los hombros, como si temiera que se desplomara.

-Sí..., sí- musitó recobrando la compostura.- ¿A dónde se fue Edward?

-Salió por el pasillo principal, y Tanya lo siguió- confirmó Eleazar- No deben estar muy lejos.

Alice asintió.

-Iré por ellos- anunció, poniéndose en marcha seguida por la chica rubia a un paso rápido, pero completamente humano.

Había tenido que forcejear con Edward segundos antes..., se me había roto cualquier recuerdo agradable que tuviera de él en ese momento. Había pagado un costo alto por intentar doblegarme...,y ahora, minutos después, ¿decidía que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que se estaba haciendo? ...¿Sería que le había entrado la lástima por mí de un momento al otro?

-Voy con Alice- anuncié, poniéndome de pie.

-No vayas sola- me detuvo Eleazar con la voz.

-No voy sola, voy con ellas- corregí, sin voltearme siquiera para responderle.

Caminé en línea recta con el pasillo, abriéndome paso entre las masas. Mala idea viajar a Italia, y justo en temporada de vacaciones y post-fiestas de fin de año. Agradecí haber sacrificado a los Dobermanns de Ibrahim..., de otro modo, no podría estar en esa situación tan rodeada de..., gente humana.

Pero, ¿ Y Alice y la otra chica?...

¿Cómo había desaparecido tan rápido si se suponía que debía mantener un paso aparentemente humano? ...

Comencé a avanzar más rápido...

Alguien se quejó de que le había empujado, pero le ignoré y seguí mi camino. Intenté ponerme en puntillas para ver si alcanzaba a divisar la pequeña cabeza con aquel particular peinado corto y de cabellos oscuros.

No distinguí nada..., ni siquiera la rubia cabellera de la otra mujer.

Confieso que por un rato la confundí con una tipa rubia, a quien seguí hasta el segundo piso del aeropuerto.

Sin embargo cuando ésta giró en una esquina, la vi de perfil, y pude notar que no se trataba de la rubia acompañante de Alice.

Maldije en voz baja, y apreté los puños.

¿Dónde se habría metido Alice? ...

Me quedé de pie junto a un macetero que exhibía una frondosa planta de hojas grandes y gruesas, junto al pasillo donde se encontraban las máquinas expendedoras de café, bebidas y snacks, además de los teléfono públicos.

Miré la hora en el reloj digital que se alzaba en lo alto, con sus números rojos y fluorescentes.

"_Mal momento para perderse, Elizabeth" _, pensé. Apenas quedaban quince minutos para la salida del vuelo, yo debía retomar un camino que me llevaría al menos diez minutos considerando la congestión y el atochamiento que ocasionaba la gente en los pasillos, acarreando sus pesados bolsos y maletas, sus niños pequeños.

Miré de un lado a otro, intentándome ingeniármelas. Debía haber alguna forma..., ¿ pero cual?

Cuando ya e decidí a entrar nuevamente en esa oleada de gente que se movía por el centro de los anchos pasillos, me percaté de la mirada atenta de un hombre, a varios metros de distancia.

El sujeto de cabello castaño y barba rala tenía los ojos fijos en mi dirección. Me puse alerta y miré disimuladamente si acaso había alguien más en esa dirección a quien pudiera estar observando...

No había nadie. La única posibilidad era yo. Miré en otra dirección, para que creyera que no le había visto y eché a caminar hacia la dirección contraria.

Había venido por la izquierda, y ahora avanzaba hacia la derecha..., el motivo; el sujeto se encontraba hacia la izquierda, obstruyéndome implícitamente el camino. Decidí distraerlo y tener más tiempo para perderle...,

No importaba que tuviera que darme una molesta vuelta por el aeropuerto, y no me importó tan poco empujar a cuanta persona fuera necesaria.

Miré furtivamente hacia atrás, y en tres ocasiones no le vi ni la nariz a aquel sujeto. Seguramente, ya le había dejado atrás..., o simplemente mi paranoia no tenía limites, y estaba exagerando.

Llegué, al fin, a las escaleras del lado norte. Me disponía a dirigirme a la escala mecánica que descendía cuando vi al mismo sujeto que creí me seguía llegando por la escala de orientación ascendente.

Tal vez, no era paranoia después de todo.

Me giré rápidamente, devolviéndome por mi camino. Creo que pasé a llevar a un niño, porque tuve que soportar a una madre indignada gritarme al oído por más de medio minuto. Al final, le perdí perdón, ya sin paciencia y agilicé mi paso.

Cada vez que me volteaba, el sujeto se encontraba más cerca.

Me reí de mi misma...¿Qué paranoia, Lizzie?

En cuanto vi nuevamente el pasillo de los snacks, tuve una idea, y me dirigí rápidamente hacia allá. Cogí uno de los teléfonos públicos y fingí insertar una moneda y marcar un número.

Lo cierto es que ni siquiera tenía cambio.

De reojo, y lo más disimuladamente que pude, note cómo mi extraño persecutor se apoyaba casualmente sobre la pared, justo en la esquina que unía esa sección con el pasillo principal.

Había entrado en un callejón sin salida. Vaya tonta.

Mientras fingía hablar por teléfono en voz alta- pues no sabía cuál era la capacidad auditiva ni la naturaleza del extraño- busqué disimuladamente algún camino alternativo. Me alivié en cuanto distinguí una puerta ancha, con una barra de aluminio en el medio, y con la clara señalización que la identificaba como _Vía de Escape._

Obviamente, quien hubiera puesto ahí la señalización no imaginaba que sería considerada para ese tipo de escape.

Ahora, era completamente ilógico creer que aquel sujeto no me vería en cuanto me escabullera por la puerta blanca. Es decir, apenas se encontraba a unos metros de mí, y simulando una calma implacable.

Estuve cinco minutos fingiendo hablar con abuela, en Londres. Le pregunté por el clima, por _mi hermano_ y por cuanta estupidez trivial se me pasara por la mente.

Entonces, cuando creí haberme serenado, me lancé hacia la puerta sin siquiera darme tiempo de colgar el teléfono. Eso advertiría al sujeto demasiado pronto.

La pesada puerta se cerró tras de mí, dejando un eco que fue interrumpido sólo cuando fue abierta y cerrada nuevamente. Me precipité por las escaleras a una velocidad increíble..., ahí no tenía que disimular.

Nadie me vería. Sin embargo, al quinto escalón, me obligué a frenar mi paso y reducirlo hasta que fuera normal.

pues tuve miedo de toparme que algún dependiente, o alguna persona que de la nada decidiera utilizar las escaleras de emergencia.

Suspiré. Al parecer el hombre había desistido, mas de todas formas me apresuré a llegar al primer piso. No alcancé ni a empujar la puerta con el número "uno" grabado en lo alto cuando ésta se abrió demasiado rápido, empujándome hacia atrás y haciéndome caer sobre los peldaños más bajos de la escala.

La fuerza que se impactó contra la puerta para abrirla también fue demasiada para quién la ejerció y la persona no pudo detenerse antes de entrar, trastabillar y terminar cayendo con todo su peso sobre mí.

A pesar de que seguramente tenía más de setenta kilos encima, no me dolía ninguna parte del cuerpo, ni siquiera las piernas. Pero eso no sería no normal.

-¡Ay!- me quejé, fingiendo aplastada y adolorida, y tratando de apartar el cuerpo que tenía sobre mi hacia atrás. Entonces, la persona reaccionó y apoyó sus manos contra el peldaño en el que se apoyaba mi nuca.

Los flexionó e inmediatamente su peso dejó de presionarme hacia abajo.

El alivio fue sustituido por el horror en cuanto descubrí la relativa identidad de quien tenía frente a mí.

Era un hombre. Un sujeto de mediana edad, que no debía de sobre pasar los cuarenta. Cabello castaño, lo debidamente corto y liso..., barba descuidada y un mentón anguloso. Ojos centelleantes, entre miel y avellana, y nariz estrecha. Respiración demasiado alterada, y un pecho oscilante...,

Unas gotitas transparentes y brillantes le cubrían la amplia frente y parte de la piel del rostro.

También tenía la mejillas coloradas a causa del esfuerzo.

No tuve que darle una segunda mirada para saber que se trataba del mismo sujeto del que había intentado escapar. Pero, ¿cómo?...,

Tomé aire, y sentí el líquido corriendo por sus venas..., era humano. Y sin embargo, juraría haber percibido algo extraño en el aroma de su sangre, pero se lo atribuí a la adrenalina que de segura invadía su cuerpo agitado y exhausto.

También percibí el olor a tabáco que se entremezclaba con su aliento.

Esperé a que reaccionara y dijera alguna cosa, pero él parecía estar tan absorto como yo, haciendo un examen completo de cada uno de mis rasgos y expresiones.

Jamás le había visto en mi vida..., así que no sabía bien qué esperar de aquello. ¿Acaso tendría algo que ver con Ibrahim? ¿Lo habría enviado él...? ¿Sabría quién era yo...,?

Reaccioné dándole un golpe moderado en el pecho.

-¿Qué te pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué me sigues? – exigí saber, sin mostrar miedo ni inseguridad.

-Estás alucinando..., no sé de que me hablas- contestó con voz contenida y negando con la cabeza. Obviamente mentía.

-¿Quién eres? – le empujé con tanta fuerza que le obligué a apartarse y a ponerse de pie.

-Qué interesante- comentó con sorna- ¿Podrías responderme la misma pregunta?

Volví a empujarle, pero más despacio y él apartó mis manos con brusquedad- ¿Qué quieres?

El sujeto dudó, y se mordió el labio inferior, impaciente. Luego, se abalanzó y me cogió uno de los brazos apretándolo con fuerza. Eso sí me dolió.

-¡Auch! ¡Suéltame!- chillé, agitando el brazo y librándome de mano.- ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

Su expresión cambió bruscamente, y se quedó pasmado un segundo. Ya no parecía desafiante, sino que nervioso y hasta casi avergonzado.

-Lo siento- balbuceó- creo que..., me equivoqué de... persona.

-¿Tú crees?- le espeté con ironía, sobándome el brazo.

-Disculpa- insistió. Parecía sincero, cosa extraña- ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?

-Me persigues por medio aeropuerto, me agredes y pretendes que te diga mi nombre..., ¡estás demente!- exclamé, extendiendo una mano para jalar la puerta. El sujeto se interpuso en mi camino en mi camino.

-Mi nombres es Dante- me tendió una mano y alzó las cejas expectante. No sonreía, pero era cortés- ¿Y el tuyo?

Miré su mano con recelo y alcé una ceja, inspeccionándolo con la mirada. Su apariencia no lo sacaba de la imagen del hombre promedio, y vestía como cualquiera lo haría si pretendía que fuera cómodo y casual. No parecía un matón, ni alguna especie de sicario...,

-Helena- respondí, atendiendo a su gesto. Estrechó mi mano unos segundos, y luego me soltó.

-¿Y qué haces aquí sola, Helena? – preguntó, de una forma tan..., especial, que podría apostar a que conocía todas las respuestas..., que solamente estaba cumpliendo con preguntar por preguntar.

-Es obvio..., es un aeropuerto, voy a viajar. Y no estoy sola, estoy con mi familia- respondí, de la forma más ambigua que pude.

-Ah, tu familia- comentó con curiosidad.

-Sí, mis hermanos y yo viajamos a Italia..., ¿y a ti que te importa?

-Italia..., qué interesante...,- sopesó, entornando los ojos- ¿conoces el país?

-No.., ¿y qué? Voy de vacaciones, da igual- mentí.

-Cierto..., cierto, supongo. Nunca es tarde para conocer- el desconocido volvió a observarme de pies a cabeza, y puso las manos sobre mis hombros antes de empujar la puerta. – Ha sido un placer, pero tengo que irme.

Salí tras de él, y le vi correr entre la multitud.

Vaya demente...,

Pero había llegado mi tiempo de correr también. No me detuve a mirar la hora y busqué como pude el camino de regreso al lugar en el que se encontraba Eleazar.

Arribé corriendo y empujando a quien se me cruzara por delante...

-¿Dónde te había metido? – reclamó Alice, cogiéndome de un brazo.

-Que sus padres eduquen mejor a esta chiquilla- reclamó una señora a quien probablemente había pasado a llevar.

Alice la ignoró y me arrastró con ella, cogiendo una maleta con ruedas.

-Ven, ven...,, no hay tiempo- balbuceó.

Los demás también se encontraban allí. Incluso Jasper caminaba adelante, junto con las dos mujeres rubias, seguidos por Eleazar y su compañera. Atrás de nosotros, Edward caminaba con paso vacilante, con la cabeza gacha y con ambas manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

Me hubiera gustado decirle alguna cosa... , ansiaba hablar con él, saber qué había sucedido con Bella...

Un saludo...,, o lo que fuera.

No habíamos hablado desde que volviéramos a vernos, y eso me inquietaba. Aunque, me consolaba la idea de que fuera tan sólo debido al ajetreo interminable y la presión del asunto en el que nos veíamos inmersos.

Es decir, Alice también tenía una actitud distinta a causa de la presión.

TRAGUÉ, Y ME OBLIGUÉ A TRANQUILIZARME A MÍ MISMA. Las horas que demoró el vuelo se hicieron interminables para mí. Apenas me contenía en el asiento de lo impaciente que estaba. Una sensación envolvente y adrenalínica me tenía completamente controlada.

No sabía a qué se debía tal nerviosismo, aquella ansiedad. Probablemente, tenía que er con el hecho de que me aproximaba cada vez más a un futuro incierto. ¿Serían esos a quienes llamaban Vulturis tan dignos de temer como los pintaban? ¿O Alice y Jasper habían exagerado?...,

Prefería no mirar a mis acompañantes. Su aspecto hacía que me sintiera cada vez menos segura de lo que estaba haciendo, porque me recordaban a los hombres del lienzo en el estudio de Carlisle.

Apreté los dientes y cerré los ojos, rogando porque aterrizáramos pronto, y porque todo saliera bien.

Cuando creí que la espera terminaría, y que por fin aterrizaríamos en suelo italiano, me encontré con la no grata sorpresa de que debíamos efectuar un transbordo.

Otro avión, otra gente, otro asiento.

La chica de cabello rubio y largo, cuyo nombre noté era Kate, iba tomar el asiento junto a mí cuando Edward la detuvo. Le habló al oído, y muy por lo bajo.

-Toma mi asiento..., - le dijo indicándole una de las filas más adelante.- Ya hablé con la azafata, no tendrás problemas.

Kate asintió, y se dirigió hacia el lugar señalado por Edward, al tiempo que le dejaba el camino libre.

Él avanzó y se dejó caer en el asiento a mi lado.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se percatara de mis manos, aferradas al borde del asiento.

-¿Te da miedo volar? – preguntó, con voz serena.

-No. Estoy acostumbrada- señalé, con voz trémula. Eso no me ayudaba mucho.

-¿Viajabas mucho? – preguntó. Era realmente difícil para ambos mantener vivo el diálogo..., pero creo que puse el esfuerzo necesario.

-Más antes, cuando la abuela aún se ocupaba en persona de sus negocios...- comenté, observando el vacío. ¿Me estaría escuchando mi abuela ...? – Siempre me llevaba con ella.

-Ya veo...- comentó- y..., no sé, bueno..., no sé que decirte- reconoció, turbado. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas desde que le viera por última vez... _demasiadas._

-Bella..., háblame de Bella.- sugerí – Alice me dijo que había tenido una visión..., una visión en la que Bella moría.

Edward bajó la vista, y sus largas pestañas ensombrecieron la piel bajo sus ojos.

-Eso fue lo que Alice vio..., y aún no comprendo qué fue lo que sucedió, ella no suele equivocarse.

-Entonces...- aventuré, sin disimular una sonrisa- ¿Bella está bien? ¿está bien? ¿No murió?

Edward apretó sus labios carmesí y negó.

-No. – confirmó – pero no salvó ilesa. Tuvo una lesión abierta en el cráneo..., nada muy grande. Cayó y el traumatismo le causó amnesia.

-¿Perdió la memoria?

-Por completo- confirmó él, y supe que lo hacía muy a su pesar.

-Lo lamento- musité, justo en el momento en que el avión se ponía en marcha, avanzando por la pista...,

pronto comenzaría el ascenso, y frente al ruido molesto del motor y las turbinas, Edward y yo guardamos silencio por largo rato, al menos hasta que el nuestro vuelo se estabilizó, varios minutos después.

-Está en casa ahora- continuó él entonces...- ella está con sus padres.

-¿Se va a reponer?

Edward sonrió con amargura..., él deseaba que así fuera.

-Es complicado.

-Ya veo..., debe ser realmente difícil para ella. Debe estar desorientada, perdida...., sin saber en quien confiar y quien no- comenté, intentando imaginar lo que sería despertar un día y no conocer ni siquiera mi propio nombre.

Edward asintió levemente, observando las sus manos que reposaban sobre su regazo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunté de inmediato- ¿Qué pasó para que Bella..., terminara así? No fue accidente.

-No, no fue... Supongo que Alice ha de haberte comentado alguna cosa.

-Ella dijo que...- comencé, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar- ella dijo que Bella iba a ser asesinada. Y que el asesino sería uno de los Vulturis...,

-Precisamente, sus conclusiones fueron acertadas- confirmó él- pero no del todo. Quien provocó el atentado en contra de Bella actuó por cuenta propia, y no por órdenes de sus superiores, pero pertenecía al círculo mas cercano de los Vulturis. Era par te de la familia.

-¿Y por qué hizo lo que hizo?

-La persona de quien te hablo probablemente te llega a la altura de los codos, pues no pasa a la vista humana la edad de los trece años. Su nombre es Jane. Pese a su tamaño, me atrevo a decir que si no es el eslabón más fuerte de la guardia es uno de los más, y por este motivo fue desde siempre la protegida de Aro...,

Aro. Su sola mención me provocaba malestar..., era él quien me había puesto en esta situación. Era él quien me _quería._

Edward continuaba hablando, siempre por lo bajo y con el rostro inclinado hacia mí, no olvidando que el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos estaba repleto de gente humana e ignorante.

-Pero, aún desconozco los motivos de Jane. Me sorprendió bastante encontrármela en Prince George, y con la clara intención de acabar con la vida de una humana indefensa como Bella..., de inmediato creí que Aro tenía que ver con esto, pero fue en mi propio diálogo con Jane mientras intentaba noquearla, que ella misma se declaró independiente y sublevada. Aún no logro comprender sus motivos..., le doy vuelta a sus palabras, pero no comprendo. No comprendo cómo podría ensañarse con alguien tan insignificante a su lado como Bella...,

-Debió haber algún motivo...- señalé, intentando comprender la actitud de aquella criatura.

-No..., aunque, a veces se me viene a la cabeza que esto tiene que ver más con el orgullo propio de Jane más que con cualquier otra cosa.

Fruncí el ceño, indicándole que no comprendía.

-Jane también posee un talento, como es el mío leer las mentes, o como es el de Alice ver el futuro... De hecho, la mayoría de los miembros de la guardia poseen uno. Aro no los escoge porque sí.

-¿Y qué sucede con eso? – pregunté, bajando más la voz aún. La joven que iba sentada a mi lado había mostrado un interés notable por nosotros y nuestra conversación. O tal vez, simplemente pretaba atención a Edward y su arrebatadora apariencia.

-Sucede que el talento de Jane consiste en causar dolor, pero sin siquiera tocarte. Ella tortura con la mente..., puedes estar a metros de distancia y tú estarás retorciéndote en el piso, gritando, suplicándole que termine, diciéndole que no puedes más..., estarás dispuesto a arrancarte la cabeza si fuera necesario y no podrás colocarte ni siquiera de rodillas para rogarle que te mate.

Por la forma en la que Edward se expresaba, supuse que ya había tenido de la oportunidad de vivir en carne propia la agudeza de los dotes de la tal Jane. Se me encogió el corazón al imaginar a la frágil y humana Isabella expuesta a esa clase de tortura. Así cualquiera perdía la memoria.

-Una vez, hace algún tiempo, Jane intentó hacer gala de su don con Bella, a pedido del mismísimo Aro..., pero no hubo caso. Por más que intentó, Bella permaneció ilesa.

-¿Bella no ..., ella no reaccionó al ataque?

-Era como si ni siquiera hubiese existido ataque alguno- asintió él.- lo cual era esperable. Bella siempre se ha comportado de manera extraña frente a algunas de nuestra habilidades, incluyendo las mías.

-¿No puedes leer su mente?

-No- Edward pareció querer añadir algo más, pero se calló.

-Pero Alice puede ver su futuro...- objeté.

-Así es- confirmó. Comenzaba a entender un poco más las cosas ...

-¿Y Jane?

-¿Qué con ella?

-¿La mataste? – me atreví a preguntar, con un nudo en la garganta. Me causaba desagrado la idea de imaginar a Edward asesinando a alguien..., golpeándolo incluso, como había hecho con David.

-Por supuesto que no- declaró él de inmediato- Jane podrá ser pequeña, pero no es débil. En realidad, no hubiera sido capaz de salvar a Bella por mi propia cuenta. Es por eso que agradezco enormemente la ayuda de Jacob.

-¿Jacob?- exclamé alarmada, y más fuerte del imperceptible volumen de voz que habíamos adoptado.

Rechazo era la primero que se me venía a la mente al invocar la imagen de ese hombre corpulento y moreno.

-Precisamente él. Me molestó verle ahí en un principio..., pero luego, cuando todo se precipitó agradecí su presencia. Admito que Bella no estaria viva si no fuera por él. Le debo la vida.- reconoció, algo sorprendido por la magnitud de sus declaraciones.

-¿Pero Jane?

-La última vez que vi a Jacob, iniciaba su persecución allá en Maryland, y no sé ciertamente hasta dónde lo habrá llevado. Sabemos que mientras Jane siga con vida, buscará la forma de acabar con la de Bella.

-Ojalá le de alcance pronto- deseé en voz alta.

-Ojalá... y..., supongo que te debo una disculpa.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo- contestó con obviedad- por guardar silencio tanto tiempo, por pretender engañarte..., por no dar la cara cuando Carlisle te contó todo.

-No es tu culpa – negué de inmediato- no es culpa de ninguno de ustedes..., me refiero que ¿qué podían hacer?

Fuera de la forma que fuera iba a salir corriendo de aquella casa al conocer _... los detalles. _Tarde o temprano, no importa, hubiera sido la misma reacción.

-Supongo...- susurró él, y después de meses, me dedicó la primera sonrisa sincera.

-Sin embargo aún me siento terrible por hacerte esto- confesó al rato.

-¿Hacerme qué?

-Esto- dijo señalando hacia abajo con las manos, exasperado.- Tenerte aquí a la fuerza..., entregarte como si fueras un millón de dólares dentro de un maletín.

-Pero no es así- le corregí enseguida, cogiendo una de sus manos Edward observó el gesto con curiosidad y extrañeza- Al principio puede ser..., pero ya no. No me importa entregarme a quien sea con tal de no poner en riesgo la vida de Carlisle. Ya suficiente han hecho por mí..., es tiempo que retrubya el gesto, y sea yo quien les de una mano.

-Tus palabras son muy nobles, Eliza- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no le escuchaba llamarme así? – pero sé que estás temblando por dentro. Eres sumamente joven..., tienes apenas quince años y una _vida _completa por delante.

-No, ya no- le detuve en seco, y de forma tajante- ya viví lo suficiente..., ya perdí todo lo que podía perder.

Lo único que tengo ...,

-No me has perdido a mí- señaló él, y estuve segura de que lo decía de forma sincera.

-Lo sé...- comenté. Un sentimiento de tranquilidad se apoderó de mí al oírle decir aquello- pero es precisamente por eso por lo que quiero hacer este sacrificio. Quiero ayudarles.

-Puedes ayudarnos de otras maneras- trató de disuadirme él.

-No vas a convencerme de lo contrario- le corté, haciendo un gesto brusco con la mano. Bastante me había costado tomar mi determinación como para que ahora viniera y quisiera sólo..., hacerme cambiar de parecer.

-Bien..., voy a respetar tu decisión.- anunció él, acomodando la nuca en su asiento- así que espero que tú también respetes la mía y no intentes hacerme desertar, porque no lo haré.

-¿De qué hablas? – me inquieté frente a lo que podría haber decido. Él siempre se había mostrado tan arriesgado y pasional, que seguramente esta sería otra de sus escapadas.

-Hablo de que si no consigo librarte de los Vulturis y tuvieras que _quedarte_ con ellos, me quedaré contigo.


End file.
